Unseen (Rewrite)
by Amoena Castitatis Lilium
Summary: AU/Modern non-canon/OOC/OC's Alexa Bennet is content with her life until William Darcy comes into it, changing her whole world upside down. (M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Lexie:

The clock on the nightstand read 6:00. Glancing at the window she could see that the sun rising even through the blinds and curtain. She sat up stretching and looked across the room at Lizzie who was sound asleep. Sighing she slowly got out of bed and stretched again. She made her way to her dresser, bottom drawer up: socks, underwear, jersey shorts, three sports bras and two tank tops. Reaching the top drawer, she pulled out her purple pouch and walked out the door.

Cracking the restroom door, she reached through the small opening and turned on the light before entering. Paranoia. Walking up to the sink, she set up everything she needed, first and most important were her pills. Pulling out each bottle, she placed them in a perfect row and filled up a Dixie cup with water. Opening three of the four containers, she placed the pills in her hand and swallowed them all at the same time. After putting them away, she quickly got ready and walked back to her room.

"Five more minutes," Lizzie mumbled when she tried to wake her up.

She walked back to her bed and made it, once satisfied, she put on her sneakers and saw that five minutes had passed. She tried to wake up Lizzie again, but she wanted five more minutes. She set the alarm to go off in six before making her way downstairs.

* * *

The alarm was going off as she entered the room, eating an apple. Lizzie shot out of bed and turned off her alarm.

"Lexie, the whole point of summer vacation is that we get to sleep in. It's a vacation!"

"I'm sorry, you said you wanted to go jogging. I will ride Aries." She said plainly, not caring what she wanted to do. She was just being courteous.

Lizzie sighed. "No, it's cool. I'll go for a walk tomorrow."

She didn't reply, she already told her it would be fine if she didn't go; she'd much rather ride Aries either way. She grabbed her makeup bag which contained her toiletries and left to brush her hair and teeth. When she got back Lizzie was barely putting on her shoes.

* * *

She lightly jogged in place as Lizzie stretched out a little. Once she was ready, they took off jogging into the back fields, neither saying a word. If you saw both of them together it would be hard to believe they were sisters, let alone related or twins. Lizzie at least looked like their other sisters, but Lexie looked completely different. They even had polar opposite personalities. They weren't even close for two girls who were the same age and shared a room their entire lives.

Elizabeth or Lizzie was the older of the two and the second prettiest according to the people who knew them. She had curly twirly chocolate brown hair and eyes. She was tall, skinny, bold, witty, charming, playful, smart, and always easily made friends.

Alexandra, Alexa, or Lexie was just plain. She was literally in the middle, with two older sister and two younger sisters. She had auburn hair but it was a little on the dark side and her eyes varied between light green and olive green. She was a bit fuller, curvaceous, and shorter than her sisters. She was intelligent, willful, quiet, introverted, reserved; and she got through life with her security blanket: pills.

They lived in Meryton, which as a town in the county of Lamboten and a couple of miles from the city itself. Their neighbors and most of the town knew that James and Rose Bennet had five girls, two of which were twins. Jane was the beautiful one, with blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Lizzie was the outgoing one and there was a spark about her that made everyone love her. Alexa was only known because of her talent on the violin and because she attended Silver Magnet High. That might have been what made them all the more interesting to people, plus it was a small town. Silver M. was known for its academic's program but most importantly it was a school for wealthy children. She was there on a scholarship where she learned to play the piano and violin.

Kitty was a year younger than her and then there was Lydia, the baby along with Rose's favorite. Rose was a trophy wife and a stay at home mother, while their father worked hard to provide for them. They weren't rich but they lived in a four-bedroom home in the country side with a small stable in the back.

She could honestly say that there were only four people in the world who knew her and that was only what she let them know. Nobody apart from them, her family, and school knew she took pills, or that she suffered from any sort of problems. They just knew she was odd, shy, and awkward.

Appearances were everything to Rose, and Alexa was just too plain and too depressing, so she did everything she could to keep others from noticing. Lexie could never recall a time when she referred to Rose as anything but Rose, except in public. In public she was mother. Rose had never been a mother to her and she knew that Rose didn't like her. Not that she ever tried to hide it, she often expressed it in the privacy of their own home.

According to Rose she was nothing but a mistake, an accident, something that should have never been. She was a huge inconvenience and was somehow responsible for ruining her figure. It was also obvious that Lexie was out of place in their family photos, the only one she slightly resembled was Kitty, so of course she belonged. Rose often called her a pebble in her shoe and scolded her for embarrassing the family; but all the world saw was how proud she was of Lexie, and why wouldn't she be? Lexie was at the top of her class, she was an excellent violist and a great piano player.

Her father's feelings towards her seemed to be pretty much the same but she did love him, even knowing he distanced himself from her. His favorite was Lizzie and everyone knew it, they were almost alike in temperament and attitude and spent much time together. To him Lexie was nothing more than a trophy daughter, something to brag about much like Rose. The difference between them was that he at least held her in some esteem. He was proud off all the work he put into her, she was going to be successful and he was going to be responsible for it. He didn't care much for Rose or pay too much attention to her and his youngest daughters. To him they were all silly, loud, vain, and had horrible manners. Though he grew to dislike Rose he would never leave her. She was after all still beautiful and took care of everything and everyone. He was too proud and cared what others thought, but he didn't care at all that Lexie took pills he was the one that encouraged it. To him she was better this way than how she was before them.

She had always felt different, knew she was different. She knew that *life was pain, only pain; dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul. She didn't believe in love; it was just a fairytale. Love didn't work for her parents, she didn't expect it to work for her. She knew it would never work for someone like her. The only thing she expected in life was disappointment. She learned a long time ago to stop hoping and stop wishing. She hardly spoke to her family and strangers and when she smiled it was always awkward and sad.

At three she was already playing what sounded like music on the piano; instead of random incoherent notes like Lizzie and Jane did. But her father didn't care enough then to notice that she was advancing faster. It wasn't until she and Lizzie started school that they were both skipped ahead and placed in the same grade as Jane. She was still advancing faster than her peers and sisters and when she reached third grade her teacher gave her a test.

Before she knew it, she was offered a full scholarship to Silver M. Her father forced her to change schools between the school year, warning her not to waste the opportunity she was given. _'This is a blessing, you need to take full advantage and work hard. Don't let me down.'_ She remembered Rose wanted Jane to trade places with her, Jane was less likely to embarrass them and she was beautiful, even at a young age. She'd become popular and catch a rich boyfriend, even then Rose was thinking about marrying them off. Her thinking was that Lexie would bring them further shame when it reality it was Rose who was the embarrassing one. At every single one of her school gatherings or events, all she did was brag about how great Lexie was, how beautiful her other daughters were, and what a great loving husband she had. Once she finished talking about those things, she'd move on to the latest gossip happening, always overreacting. Her father didn't help anything, he saw it all as a big joke, he'd always mocked them but never correct their behavior; only Lexie's.

Her family didn't help her make any friends, they only helped isolate her further. She focused all her energy into getting the best grades, staying at the top, and excelling at the violin. She was alone, Lizzie wasn't there to protect her from the bullies, and she didn't have Jane to comfort her and tell her things would be ok; even if she knew it was bull. Things were only ever fine for a while until they would pick on her again. She learned it was better to stay quiet, stay hidden. Dr. Stone was the only one she ever told about the bullying, she didn't want to complain, she never complained and she suppressed so much of her feelings. She was well aware of all her accomplishments but she never bragged; they meant nothing to her they were just how she found her escape.

* * *

By the time they returned from their jog everyone was in the house was awake. They both showered and got ready for the day, joining the rest of the family for breakfast. It was another usual day, her father was reading the paper with a huge plate of food in front of him, Jane and Lizzie were sitting next to each other talking secretly about who knows what, and Lydia, Kitty, and Rose were talking about the latest gossip. The Bingley's. A rich family that would be moving down the road several miles away from them in the Netherfield Estate. The most interesting thing was that they had a son and daughter who were Jane's age, and they were going to attend Meryton High with the rest of the Bennet girls.

There was a mention of a welcome party that Lucas's would be throwing for them, Rose was going on and on about how they all needed to make a great impression but she was glaring directly at Lexie. She gave a curt nod and continued eating the big plate Rose gave her. She began thinking of ways to get out of going, parties weren't her cup of tea and with her parents she could never do anything right. She didn't understand why they didn't just leave her at the house. It didn't take long before Rose started nagging their father to go and welcome them when they arrived. By the end of breakfast, he had enough, refusing only angering Rose. Not that it stopped her from complaining and arguing, knowing that wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

She found herself waking up the same time the next day, following the same routine, except for waking Lizzie up. Lizzie was going to go on one of her walks and she was going to ride Aries. It was a pretty hot day for early fall and after letting him run as fast as he wanted, she led him towards the small pond to let him cool down and drink some water. She felt hot and sweaty looking at the water, it looked so cool and inviting.

She made a quick decision to strip to her panties and undershirt before jumping in. She was right, the water was nice and cool against her skin. The great thing about living out here was that there was no one around for miles. She submerged herself under the water and began sinking, staying under as long as she could. Surfacing, she heard the sound of a snap freighting her. Looking towards the shore, close to Aries, she saw a man standing there frozen in place as he stared at her. Even from the distance she could see that he was tall and big with black wavy hair.

He glanced down and his body language said he was embarrassed, staring at something on the ground. She glanced and saw her clothes folded in a neat pile. Hoping he would leave she stayed where she was but they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Please place my clothes near the edge." She asked once she swam closer.

He quickly grabbed her clothes and did as he was told before he turned around and took several steps forward. She quickly jumped out, keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

"Thank you," she said once she was dressed.

He turned to face her and she could see how handsome he was. He was at least a foot taller than her and he had broad shoulders. His eyes though, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. They were an intense bright blue that seemed to just pierce through you. She couldn't think of the color at the moment.

"I'm sorry," they both said shyly and looked around them, finding their surroundings interesting. She thanked him once again before she started walking towards Aries.

As she and Aries made their way back to the house, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She realized that she didn't even get his name, nor had she ever seen him before, she'd remember his eyes. Looking around she realized that they were near the Netherfield property and concluded it must be Charlie Bingley.

* * *

Darcy

Despite having arrived late last night, he still found himself waking up early. He'd always been an early riser, waking up exactly at dawn. He knew the Bingley's were still asleep when he got downstairs and after eating a bowl of cereal he decided to walk around and explore.

After walking about two miles, he saw a pond about another mile away and he began walking towards it. When he was in front of it, he couldn't help but admire the water and the scenery. He heard a horse neigh making him look around and he saw a horse off to the side with a saddle, but no rider. As he approached it, a twig snapped under him and he heard something disturb the water. He turned and saw a girl that wasn't there before, swimming in the middle of the pond. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring blankly at him. At first he couldn't understand why she hadn't moved until he looked at the ground and saw her clothes. He became embarrassed at the thought of catching her naked.

Realizing she wasn't going to say anything or move, he apologized. She didn't say anything but swam closer. He quickly did as he asked and placed her clothes closer the edge, wanting to give her some space and privacy, he walked away a good distance. He didn't have to wait long, he turned and quickly looked her up and down. She was a good foot shorter than him, and through the clothes that were clinging around her body he could tell she was chubby and curvaceous. Her eyes were a light green and her auburn hair went past her waist, but he thought she was rather plain.

They exchanged apologies before se mounted her horse and took off, he stayed behind enjoying the view and fresh air. He really enjoyed being out here, it was different from home but it was still nice and open. Even the house they were staying at surprised him. He wondered what school would be like and what the year would bring before he headed back. Not once did he give the girl a second thought until he realized that he didn't get her name.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were awake by the time he got back. He was making himself a cup of coffee when Charlie and Louisiana came downstairs, still in their pajamas. He was reading the paper as they ate, speaking about how they slept. He hardly ever spoke to them, he wasn't really much of a speaker, at home he ate alone plus he was still adjusting to the idea of living with them. It was strange being part of a family, his mother passed away 10 years ago and his father was always working. He practically raised himself and Georgie with the help of Mrs. Reynolds. Georgiana was only two years younger than him but they were close. She attended boarding school to purse her talent on the piano.

When Mr. Bingley informed his father that they were moving to the country in Texas; his father seemed more than happy to send him with them. The reason was so he could finish the school year with Charlie. He was just happy that he wasn't going to live with his Aunt De Bough who lived about an hour away in Lamboton. She happened to be a history teacher at Meryton High, and he was already going to have her for a class. It took the promise of several visits to her home, and his placement in her class to finally get her to stop trying to get him to move in with her.

Caroline finally walked in, souring his mood. He always had to be on high alert around her, even in the presence of her family. He turned the page and brought the paper closer to his face, shielding him from her staring. They kept talking, but he didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying, as long as he didn't hear his name, he didn't care.

The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the movers, once everything was unloaded and they were settling in; the doorbell rang again, this time it was two of the neighbors. James Bennet and John Lucas came to introduce themselves and welcome them. Mr. Lucas invited them to a party he was having in their honor to welcome them. Luckily for him Mr. Bingley wasn't going to be able to go, yet he unfortunately accepted on behalf of the rest of them. Once the women heard about it, they needed to go to the city and go shopping.

 _'Just because they lived in the country didn't mean they had to dress like it.'_

* * *

Welcome?

Today was the welcome party and Lexie managed to avoid arriving with her family. Rose dragged her to the mall with her, and her sisters (who were enthusiastic) to buy new dresses for the party. She didn't understand why she had to come; Rose often just bought the damn thing for her and made her wear it. It wasn't like she was going to have a say in it anyways. She made sure to tell her that she had to practice and wouldn't be arriving with them. She didn't even care. Her main concern was making sure Jane and Lizzie looked their best hoping one of them could catch Charlie's attention. at best she hoped they would befriend the girls, or that their families would become friends.

She had planned it perfectly and arrived just in time not to seem rude to the party. She was glad that Hurst was able to bring her. It wasn't like it mattered, no one noticed her come in. Looking around she didn't find Mary, Jane, Lizzie or Charlotte, so she made her way to the refreshment table. As she got closer, she saw Lizzie off to the side alone. She was about to walk up to her when she saw the boy from the pond. It didn't look like he wanted to be there either, or the guy with blonde-red hair was annoying him.

Making her way to Lizzie, she needed to pass them. The closer she got, the more she could hear them even with the music playing and people talking.

"Darcy," said the unknown boy. "You can't just be a wallflower all night. You have to get out there, get to know people. Dance!" He commanded, irking her.

"Charlie, your sisters are busy at the moment and in case you didn't notice you are dancing with the only pretty girl here. I-"

"I know! Jane is so beautiful, she's almost an angel." The short guy said. "But there are plenty of pretty girls here. Look there's Elizabeth, Jane's sister. She's just as pretty, ask her to dance." He lightly shoved him.

"She's _OK_ ," he stressed the word, "but not pretty enough for me. Nobody else wants to dance with her why should I?" He coldly stated. "I'm not in the mood to dance, go back to your 'angel' and leave me alone." She could pick up the anger in his voice.

Charlie shook his head disapprovingly and walked away.

She saw Lizzie look around the room before she rushed off to Charlotte's side. She could tell the way they were looking at Darcy and laughing at him, that she overheard them as well. She wasn't that far away from them, but she knew that Lizzie was slighted. She made a quick decision not to tell anyone she was there. Making her way to a dark corner she stood there, observing everyone.

Jane was now dancing with Charlie, Lizzie with Charlotte, she didn't see her father or the other men. She finally saw Mary, who was sitting down reading a book. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. Rose was drinking with the other mothers and laughing out loud while Kitty and Lydia shamelessly flirted with the guys, being silly.

The majority of her time went to looking at Darcy, she couldn't help but look at him. He kept to himself at the opposite wall from her until a tall beautiful blonde girl walked up to him. She was as beautiful at Jane, but wore too much make up for her liking. Her nose was stuck in the air but it was the way she was looking at the others that made her look like a snob. The scowl he had on his face deepened, making her conclude he didn't enjoy her company. He kept moving her hand away from him and she knew they weren't dating, and she found herself smiling again.

He didn't look like he was paying attention to her, he seemed to be focusing on something. He wouldn't stare at it long but he couldn't stop turning his head and eyes to someone. She followed his gaze and saw him staring at Lizzie. Of course it was. The smile disappeared from her face. Eventually he gave a soft smile as he watched Lizzie dancing, he obviously was just getting annoyed by Charlie. Her thoughts were anything but pleasant when she was being pestered but she never had the guts to say anything, it was just better to keep your mouth shut.

She no longer wished to be there and she glanced around the room once again. No one was looking for her, meaning she could leave. She felt bad for ditching Mary, but someone might have noticed. She didn't want to meet anyone, she didn't want to have to pretend to be happy and force a smile. She didn't care and it wasn't like anyone noticed if she was there, she'd hear all about the Bingley's tomorrow either way.

The Lucas's house was about a mile and a half away, or a mile if she took the back field. Luckily the moon was bright enough to illuminate the sky. Walking alone in the dark didn't faze her and she got there rather quickly. As she settled into bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome boy with icy-blue eyes. Darcy.

* * *

Will was in a horrible mood and really didn't want to go to the party tonight. Not only did he hate being around people he didn't know, but Georgie sent him an email. Though it read on a happy note, he could read between the lines; she was still upset and recovering from the Wickham incident. How he hated that man. No not man, scum of the earth; he despised him.

Part of the problem was he knew he was to blame as well; he was just as responsible for her pain and misery. Had he only told his father, maybe just given him a warning, all their problems could have been avoided. He was never going to be able to forgive himself for what happened to Georgie, just thinking about that day made him angry and depressed.

He was now stuck in a room with all these people, who didn't know anything about him other than he had money. These people who weren't even on the same circles as him, were passing judgment on him. He knew Charlie was going to ditch him to make friends with the others and he had to put up with Caroline. Every single party they were at together was the same, he would try to stick to himself but she would eventually catch him and cling to him the rest of the night. Her arm would snake around his and she would parade him around, making sure everyone saw them together. Then he had to dance at least one dance with him, otherwise she wouldn't stop pestering him about it. He always danced with Louisiana as well hoping it discouraged her but nothing he did ever worked. He knew not that they lived together it was only going to get worse, he even slept with his door locked.

It wasn't that Caroline was plain, she was beautiful even without all that makeup she caked on but that was all she had going for her. She was vain and a huge snob for someone who barely came into real money. Of course she would make the ideal girlfriend, but he knew she slept around, of course everyone his age did that but he wanted more. Caroline never disagreed with him about anything, she could be singing praises about one thing and he could disagree and she'd change her mind in an instant. She only liked him for his money and name, his good looks didn't help and she was like every other girl he ever met who wanted into his wallet. Her constant flirting was sickening, the things she said irked him, and she just tried too hard. The only time he got a break was when he was alone or around her father.

A women let them in and as they walked into the living room the whole room went quiet. A song had just ended and everyone turned to look at them before the whispering started and a new song began. Mr. Lucas quickly walked up to them and before he knew it they were being introduced to the entire neighborhood. As he passed them, he could see women fixing up their daughter's appearance, messing with their hair. Some were even pulling the fronts of their dresses down. Mostly he could hear them talking about how rich the Bingley's were, how elegantly they were dressed and looked. He even heard his name. _'Darcy had more money than them, try to dance with him.'_ His mood was getting worse by the minute and they hadn't even been here long. He was the only one not smiling, he could tell from Caroline's smug face she was happy she out dressed them all.

They were being led to a girl and a woman, his daughter Charlotte and his wife. As they got closer to them, a woman appeared out of nowhere with two girls next to them. He hardly acknowledged them as they were introduced. By now he was beyond caring; he wasn't going to become friends with these people anyways.

The mothers began speaking, Charlotte and Louisiana left and Caroline tagged along with them. Charlie was asking one of the girls to dance already, the prettier of the two and left him alone with Elizabeth. She began speaking to him, even tried getting him to dance but he knew she'd eventually leave if he didn't pay her any attention. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

Making his way to a dark corner, he stood there alone watching everyone but thinking about Georgie. Half an hour passed and no one had bothered him so far. In hindsight he wished he would have come in his own car but he was living with them. His mistake was making his way to the refreshment table where Charlie spotted him. He couldn't understand why Charlie wanted him to dance, he didn't need a wingman. His pestering was only adding to his mood and said the first thing he thought that would get him off his back. Charlie looked shocked but didn't bother to stay with him, he went looking for Jane.

He saw Elizabeth pass by him with a huge smile on her face as she made her way to Charlotte. He saw her whisper something in her ear before they both turned to look at him and laugh their heads off. It was then he got a good look at her. She wasn't as beautiful as Jane but she was a natural beauty, she didn't even have much makeup on. He regretted what he said as thought of her hearing him crept into her head, she was only a few feet away from him at the time. But she wouldn't be laughing if that were true. The more he looked at her, the more beautiful she became, she had the most beautiful laugh and her eyes.

It didn't take long for Caroline to find him, as per usual she snaked her arm around him and kept trying to touch him, but he wasn't having it today. She kept dropping hints about dancing but he still wouldn't give in so she began criticizing everyone around them. He remained quieter than usual and she eventually got frustrated and left. He just couldn't stop looking at Elizabeth, he was intrigued by her but he didn't know why.

When she finished dancing, he saw her make her way towards Jane and Charlie who were with Mrs. Bennet and he followed her. Getting closer, he heard Mrs. Bennet call Charlotte 'rather plain,' as Elizabeth tried to hush her up. By the time he got there, she was boasting about how beautiful Jane was, making both girls blush. Mrs. Bennet just kept going on and on and he wondered if her daughters were anything like her.

He made his way back to his corner and kept observing. Charlie spent the rest of the night by Jane's side, the mothers drank and got loud, forgetting the fact that there were kids here. He saw two girls around Georgie's age hanging out with older guys and flirting with them. They even had the most annoying laugh. By the time he arrived home he was mentally exhausted. As he settled in, he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth's sparkling brown eyes.

 ***South Park Goth Kids**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Just Breathe

Lizzie was excited, today was the welcome party for the Bingley's and she couldn't wait to meet and get to know them. She was sure that they would be great friends, if they weren't snobs that is. Her mom was in an uproar making sure that all of them looked their best. _'Have to impress the Bingley's! They have a son your age Jane! They're rich!'_

It didn't dampen her mood that Lexie would be arriving later, if anything she was a little relieved. She loved Lexie, she did, but Lexie was just too melancholy for her. _Wasn't that what her pills were for? So she could at least be normal?_ She knew their mom was happy that Lexie wouldn't be going with them but that didn't stop her from dressing Lexie up as best she could.

Even though they were twins and lived in the same room together they didn't have anything in common apart from liking a few of the same books and music. She was closer to Jane and preferred to be in her company or her dads, anything she couldn't share with Jane she told her dad. Lexie on the other hand never spoke to anyone unless she was spoken too. _No wonder she only has three friends_. She couldn't understand why Lexie was the way she was, yes she was a little weird but she had a lot to be happy about. She was pretty, smart, a talented violinist, she could play the piano and she could sing. Lizzie almost felt plain compared to her but she couldn't. She liked herself and she was happy. Of course she was proud of Lexie but she just didn't understand her nor did she want to. She just left Lexie alone to study, practice, and to her laptop.

* * *

By the time they got to the party, most of their neighbors were already there except the Bingley's. She couldn't help but think of how rude it was for them to show up late for a party that was for them. Twenty minutes passed before they finally showed up, looking down at all of them. They just happened to walk in when a song ended and everyone fell quiet.

She remembered hearing that they only had one son and she wondered who the other guy was. The taller one with dark hair caught her eye but he had a light scowl on his face. She turned and asked Charlotte what she knew about them already. Apparently William Darcy was the cuter of the two, he came from old money, so he was very rich.

* * *

She was talking to a girl in her grade when her mom and Jane came out of nowhere. Her mom grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards Charlotte and Mrs. Lucas. She finally got to look up and she saw Mr. Lucas heading their way with the Bingley's. She had to roll her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm, she must have been watching them like a hawk. She heard her mom mention that Lydia and Kitty were off dancing but she couldn't stop looking at Charlie, who couldn't stop staring at Jane.

It didn't take Charlie one second to ask Jane to dance and the next thing she knew she was left alone with William. He didn't even seem to notice that they were alone either, he didn't seem to want to be here at all. She doubted he even got to know anyone or bothered to learn their names. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, thinking he was shy, she was the one who tried to break the ice.

"Do you like you dance?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it." She could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

She nodded. "How do you like Meryton?"

"It is fine for a country town." He said looking anywhere but her.

"Do you like the Netherfield residence?" She tried again, trying to think of what else to ask.

"Yes." He said a bit agitated.

"My family lives down the road to the right, we're neighbors." She smiled.

"Yes," he stated.

She took a quick deep breath. "Would you like any punch?" She tried, getting frustrated.

"No, thank you." He replied coldly, hardly glancing her way.

"Excuse me." She said giving up. _Just like Lexie._

* * *

"Darcy, you can't be a wall flower all night. You have to get out there, get to know people. Dance!" She heard a couple feet away from her.

"Charlie, your sisters are busy at the moment and in case you did not notice you are dancing with the only pretty girl here. I-"

"I know! Jane is so beautiful, she's almost an angel. But there are plenty of pretty girls here. Look there's Elizabeth, Jane's sister. She is just as pretty, ask her to dance." He playfully shoved him.

"She is _OK_ , but not pretty enough for me. Nobody else wants to dance with her, why should I?" he said conceitedly. "I'm not in the mood to dance, go back to your 'angel' and leave me alone." He said coldly.

She couldn't believe what she heard, she was more shocked than offended. She usually didn't eavesdrop but they were so loud and Jane's name caught her attention. She wanted to know if Charlie really like Jane or just wanted in her pants. The way they looked at each other told her there was something there, but she was looking out for her sister. Charlie got huge bonus points referring to her as an angel, but Darcy was now a huge jerk. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to think she wasn't pretty enough for him. She really wished she still had her cup of punch. She would have loved to pour it all over him, she took a deep breath and thought about it.

She always knew she wasn't as beautiful as Jane or even Caroline, she'd admit but she wasn't ugly and she wasn't plain. She knew she was pretty and she had never thought otherwise, nor was she going to start thinking so just because he didn't like her. She took a deep breath and her anger soon faded. She wanted to laugh for even letting him get in her head. _Why do you even care what_ he _thinks? It's obvious he's a jerk and sad. He hasn't stopped frowning since he got here._

She looked around and spotted Charlotte walking around by herself, she needed to tell her what just happened. As she walked by Darcy, she tried to suppress her laughter but by the time she reached Charlotte, she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Oh Lizzie, be grateful. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him." Charlotte tried lifting her mood.

"I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last guy on earth." She laughed, brushing her off as Charlotte joined her.

Pushing Darcy to the back of her mind, she focused all of her attention on having a good time. It was a party after all. She spotted Caroline and Darcy standing in the corner together, she had her arm wrapped around him possessively and they looked like the perfect beautiful couple. They looked like the perfect match, both looked bored to death, both had their noses in the air. She knew they were both snobs, especially Caroline who she heard bragging about her dress and how expensive it was. All of those girly girls were already eating out of her hands.

* * *

She was walking around the room, taking a break from dancing with Charlotte when she saw her mom walking with a purpose somewhere. She thought Lexie might have been there but when she looked at her mom's path, she knew she was going to go talk to Jane and Charlie. Worried, she hurried over hoping she wasn't too late. She loved her mom, she was a great mom but she didn't have a filter at all and always, said the wrong things.

"Do you enjoy dancing?" Her mom was asking Charlie.

"Yes, Charlotte is a great dancer." He smiled.

"Oh yes! Charlotte is quite charming, it's a shame she is so _plain_ looking."

Jane blushed a deep red and she knew she must have looked the same. She was about to say something but her mom kept going.

"She certainly is _nothing_ compared to my Jane. You know, she's the most beautiful girl in her class!" She gushed.

She really couldn't believe her mom but a part of her knew. She couldn't help but groan as Darcy walked up to them, no doubt hearing what she said. Another song started and Charlie didn't waste any time asking Jane to dance again.

* * *

They were all exhausted by the time they got home around one in the morning. She saw Lexie was already asleep and she realized that she didn't go to the party but didn't give it a second thought. She threw the dress off and changed into her pjs that were on the floor by the bed.

* * *

She woke up around eight to an empty room and she knew Lexie went for a walk or ride. She didn't feel like jogging today so she decided to walk around the house. As she walked around she couldn't stop thinking about the party and what a jerk Darcy was. His words wouldn't leave her mind and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became again. She was more than willing to give him a chance but he blew it with his lousy miserable attitude, she only hoped she wouldn't see him around school too much. If she was lucky she wouldn't have any classes with him.

Wanting to forget him, she thought about Jane. Last night as they got home, Jane couldn't stop smiling and she knew that Jane really liked him even if she hadn't said anything. She wished for Jane's sake that Charlie would ask her out and she hoped if that happened, her plans of avoiding Darcy wouldn't be ruined.

Walking into the kitchen, she noticed everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Her mom was telling her dad all about Mrs. Bingley and her daughters, from what they were wearing to how sophisticated they all were. She was angry that Mr. Bingley couldn't go to the party and how rude it was of him. Over and over, they heard how Charlie couldn't stay away from Jane and to her horror her mom somehow knew that Darcy didn't find her attractive. He looked up at her and she smiled, letting him know she was unaffected by it. He slightly shook his head and continued letting her mom talk his ear off.

She felt bad for her dad. He really didn't care about anything that was being said but he was forced to listen to her. She didn't know why he paid attention to everything she said. He looked at his watch and coughed, getting up saying he would be late for work. By then all of them were finished eating. Lizzie helped Jane clear the table and wash the dishes and they spent most of their time talking about Charlie. It was fun to see how Jane reacted to his name, and how she lit up when she talked about him. She seemed really happy and to know a lot about him for someone she just met.

Lydia and Kitty began arguing and it quickly escalated to a yelling match. She really hated this routine, they were always fighting over the smallest thing and their mom would scream her head off, asking for some peace and quiet.

"Jane! I need my medicine!" Her mom yelled from the top of the stairs.

Jane walked was walking to the living room and the house phone rang. Her mom answered the phone. Several minutes later she came to tell them that Charlotte and her mom were coming over so they needed to get ready.

* * *

Lexie woke up earlier than she usually did but did the same routine. Wake up, stretch in bed, get up and stretch for five minutes, gather her clothes and pills. She wasn't going jogging today so she showered for fifteen minutes, got dressed, drank three of her pills, made her bed, ate a piece of fruit, brushed her teeth for two minutes, her hair for five, and then styled it into a ponytail.

It was usually what she did when she went to school, if she jogged she would shower afterwards, if she walked or rode Aries, she'd shower before because sometimes she didn't even get sweaty or feel dirty. Lizzy and she often jogged together, and she would rarely go horse riding with Jane. During the summer she would do either of these things in the morning and then come back, study for several hours, looking up music and videos, doing extra homework, getting a head start on the school year. Then she would relax and watched videos and shows, all on her computer. The only time she was bothered was for chores and to eat dinner with the family.

She thought she'd feel better after the pills but she could feel it was a bad day. She felt, she felt sad, like she couldn't breathe and her heart felt heavy. She hated these days, when that tiny voice reminded her of how mundane her life was. She did the same thing every single day, even if it was changed slightly, there was still a routine for how she did it. But it was what she knew and felt comfortable with. _This is what you wanted._

As she made her way outside, she knew she couldn't ride Aries. He would pick up on her mood and know something was wrong, she just started walking away from the house. She knew they were all going be gossiping about last night and she didn't want to be there. She wondered what time they came home but knew that it would have been late if Rose had her way. The countless hours she had to endure at parties because Rose didn't want to leave. _Poor Darcy if he arrived with the Bingley's instead of his own car._ He would have had to stay until the last guest left, seeing as the party was for them. She still couldn't place the color of those eyes; ignoring the fact that she was thinking about him at all.

Inhaling the fresh morning air, she gave a small smile as the cold air burned the inside of her nose and throat. She paused to get past the small shivers she felt running up and down her spine. Looking around and knew she had to keep walking, she needed to calm her nerves, it felt like the whole world was caving in on her and she had no idea why. There was nothing she could do about it, all she could do was just get through the day.

The pills always helped numb everything but she still had her bad days. Nothing but solitude could help and being in a house with six other people would drive any sane person mad. She loathed that she had something in common with Rose. Rose was always going on and on about her 'poor nerves this' or her 'poor nerves that' when she was trying to get her way, or didn't. Logically she knew there was a difference between the both of them but she didn't want to have anything in common with that woman or have anyone say she was like her.

She never complained to anyone, not even Dr. Stone. Anytime she felt bad, hurt, upset, or angry she always buried it deep down keeping it locked away. She didn't like to feel and she didn't want to, she didn't try to get sympathy from anyone nor did she want it. Nothing mattered in the end anyways. She just wanted to be left alone.

She often wondered if Rose's anxiety was even real or just a play. It wasn't like Rose needed prescription medication for her nerves or headaches. They appeared and disappeared at the drop of a hat and all she took was a mild pain reliever. She would always feel better too soon for those pills to have any real effect. _Maybe I should give her placebos next time,_ she thought to herself and giggled. Then she would know for sure and never have to pretend to feel guilty about getting on Rose's 'poor nerves' ever again. She chuckled out loud this time.

She inhaled again and tried to clear her head. No use, so she kept walking.

She knew she had more going for her than most people did, she was intelligent, talented and was better off than most people in her town, even her sisters. She didn't think they couldn't achieve what she did, she believed in them, they just had to put in the work. She wasn't conceited like others were, she just knew she had it good. There was no reason to complain, she never rubbed her achievements in others faces like Rose and her father did. She didn't think she was better or above anyone; she didn't think much of herself, she hated herself. What you had is what you worked for, Rose and her father came to mind.

They had a horrible marriage, they didn't work together and as a result she had a distant father and an overbearing mother. She couldn't fathom why they even got married in the first place, she'd known from a young age that they didn't love each other. _Maybe they were in love in the beginning, when did they become so miserable? *'Love, love will tear us apart again.'_

 _Maybe it was when I was born_. Rose often called her a mistake, ' _I should have only had one child!'_ Fate of course was cruel on her end and made her second born. She couldn't dwell on the thoughts of what could have been, it was what is was; she was who she was. She didn't expect love to work for her, she didn't even believe in it, and she knew no one would ever love her. _Fuck, stop thinking about it._

She didn't even know why she was thinking about love or marriage. _She's getting into your head! Stop it!_

It wasn't like she'd ever had a boyfriend, in fact no boy had ever been interested in her, not that she wanted any attention at all. _There's someone for everyone. Right? Who are you kidding? Marriage is like everything else, you have to work at it. Surely I could make it work but what does that entail? You'll probably fail. Think of all the other shit you need to do. Stop thinking about it! Just stop!_

The only male in her life was Stanley Hurst, one of her only friends but so much more. He was the older brother she never had, her protector, her teacher, her Jedi Master. Showing her, Anne, and Mary music, movies, books, and shows they would have probably never known about. She never saw him as anything more and vice versa; he was in love with Anne but she never felt right telling her.

Anne De Bough has been her best friend for the last nine years. They met on Lexie's first day at Silver M, their teacher sat them next to each other and they eventually clicked once their shyness faded. They have been inseparable ever since. Mary Phillips, her cousin and other best friend also attended school with them but was a grade under them. Her friends got her through the day, their friendship meant more to her than they could possibly know and she loved them deeply.

Needing to stop, she took looked around and realized that she was near the Bingley's property. _I must have walked five miles._ She stood there enjoying the view for a moment as she rested. The sky was clear and blue, the leaves on several of the trees around her were changing color, and there were still patches of green grass all around. Wishing she could stay out here all day, she reluctantly walked backwards and tripped over a large rock.

She hit the ground hard, happy no one was around to see her, laugh at her; before she could stop herself she found herself laughing. It was a great feeling she only wished she could enjoy more of. Lizzie was always laughing at herself and she wasn't afraid to be herself either. Sometimes she wished she could be more like her, then again if she was like Lizzie, she'd be a clone. But she and Lizzie were too different, Lizzie wasn't given the great opportunity she had, she hadn't been at the top of her class for the last nine years. Lizzie didn't play two instruments, she didn't speak more than one language and Lizzie didn't think the way she did.

No, she wasn't Lizzie. They were two different people; Lizzie didn't have to take pills to function. She wasn't under the same pressure. Lizzie was carefree, very sociable. She was happy and Lizzie was _lovable._ Despite all of her accomplishments she didn't think she was better than Lizzie at all. She envied her. She didn't want to be like Lizzie, all she wanted was to be happy.

She looked up at the sky and just stared off into the distance, not bothering to move at all. She knew she could never forget this miserable world because she'd always be in it. She would always feel this pressure, the anxiety, the loneliness. She will never be happy in it, she will never be free.

" _Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Don't be afraid to care.  
Leave but don't leave me.  
Look around and choose your own ground._

 _Long you live and high you fly_  
 _And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry_  
 _And all you touch and all you see_  
 _Is all your life will ever be._

 _Run, rabbit run._  
 _Dig that hole, forget the sun,_  
 _When at last the work is done_  
 _Don't sit down it's time to dig another one._

 _Long you live and high you fly  
But only if you ride the tide,  
Balanced on the biggest wave_  
 _You race towards an early grave."_

 **A/N:**  
 **-Lexie refers to her mother as Rose and Lizzie does not.**  
 **-Lexie refers to her house as just a house and Lizzie will refer to it as her home.**  
 **-Lexie calls Darcy, Will and Lizzie calls him Darcy.**

 **Also I did not mention much about Lexie's absence in Lizzie's POV, because to Lizzie it's not unusual for Lexie to be unnoticed. When I wrote, "Lexie was just too melancholy for Lizzie." It was to point out that Lizzie does not understand Lexie. In her POV, Lexie and she grew up in the same house and although she did not change schools, she does not see how they turned out so different. I believe that Lizzie would have done fine at a new school. Lizzie does not see the world as Lexie does and I feel that a lot of people do not understand why people take medication for depression. A "It's all in their head" kind of attitude.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice**

Ch. 3

He'd never felt anything positive in regards with Caroline before last night. _Why wouldn't those families just leave?_ _It was bad enough they had been there the whole four hours; did the party have to go on so long? Thank God Caroline 'reminded' her mother about the physical and checkups they needed to obtain before school started_.

His move hadn't improved by the time they got home. He got a headache listening to Charlie go on and on about his 'angel.' Once they got into the house, he said goodnight to everyone and went straight to his room. He took a long bath last night but he couldn't get to sleep, no matter how tired he was.

Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing hers. Her big brown eyes that just seemed to sparkle, and her laugh. _Why did she invade my dreams? She isn't that pretty, and her mother! Not to mention her younger sisters._ He didn't even meet Mr. Bennet until it was time to leave and he had to drag his wife out the door.

He still woke up early but instead of trying to get more sleep, he just got up. He got ready and headed down for breakfast, eating two bowls of cereal. Feeling restless and knowing Charlie wouldn't be up for hours he decided to go for a walk, hoping to forget about Elizabeth.

The moment she left his thoughts, Georgie came to mind making him feel bad that he forgot about her in the first place. Again, feeling guilty he didn't warn his father about Wickham. Yes, he was a leech, drug using womanizer, who lies, cheats and steals to get his own way but at one point they had been the best of friends. He never thought Wickham would stoop so low to go after a fifteen-year-old, especially Georgie. The three of them had grown up together, they were like siblings. His own father treated Wickham better than he treated him. He always believed his father didn't love him, he never once expressed it or showed it. Though he mostly resembled his mother, there was no mistaking he was his father's son. All of his affection went towards Wickham and luckily to some extent Georgie.

These thoughts were too depressing. They made him think of his childhood. He didn't have many memories of them together as a family, he never heard any proclamations of love from either of his parents. In fact, his parents seemed to dislike each other, they only married for money and social status much like his Aunt De Bough. Unlike Anne though, he had a sibling; someone to watch over and grow up with. Georgie was only two years younger than him but he was her father figure, he took care of her when she was upset, sad, he held her and he was her confidant.

He knew his father cared about them. He wasn't completely heartless, they were his flesh and blood after all, he just wasn't around. He felt nothing but pride the day his father took him to work. One day he would be the CEO of his family's financial service company, as all the Darcy men before him, up to his great-great-great-grandfather. It was a lot of responsibility, but he was a hard worker and his father knew that. All he wanted to do was make his father proud and earn his love. It was a constant goal in his life that he could never reach.

He was at the top of his class, he never gave up no matter how hard something seemed, he considered himself a good man, reserved, never got into any trouble. He tried to be so much like his father but he knew when it came to family, th eir values were different. He wouldn't marry for anything less than love.

When he had his own family, he would make sure to put them first before work and make sure they knew they were loved. Even though he was well reserved and never let his feelings show, he did have them. Charlie, Rich and Georgie were the only ones he let in and knew him on a personal level. Rich was more like a brother to him but was actually his cousin and Charlie was his best friend. Spending time with Charlie kept his mind off of his problems. Around Charlie and rich he felt like he could be a regular guy. But he couldn't speak about his feelings with anyone, he didn't want people to see him as weak or unable to handle his problems or emotions. He didn't want anyone to see him as a spoiled rich kid, who complained all the time.

He stopped to look at the view around him. He didn't know how far he'd gone but he knew he wasn't far from the house. He saw several trees clustered together a bit further away and decided to go explore that way. One there, he felt somewhat adventurous and he wanted to get a better look around him so he climbed a tree. He couldn't remember the last time he did this, so he was a little rusty. Climbing it however took his mind off of his thoughts. As soon as he made it to a sturdy enough branch, he decided to rest for a while. The view was beautiful and peaceful. Looking down, he began calculating how he was going to get down. _It only looks more challenging than it seems._

He figured the best way to get down before attempting it and looked around him one last time. He saw a girl with red hair standing a couple of feet away, looking out into nothing in front of her. She took a step back and fell on her ass but she started to laugh. He couldn't help but think it was a beautiful sound but all too quickly it stopped. She continued sitting there looking at nothing before she began to sing. She sounded so sad and he felt bad, almost as if he was invading on her privacy.

* * *

Lexie felt a bit better after singing, which always helped but it wouldn't last. It never did. As she stood to leave she hear something behind her and gasped loudly as Darcy climbed down one of the trees. The next thing she knew, he lost his footing and he was lying on the floor on his back. She could feel her face flush at the thought of him having heard her. After he made no attempt of getting up, and she got over her embarrassment, she rushed next to him worried he might have hurt himself.

"Are you all right? Do you need any help?" She asked holding out her hand.

Staring at her, he realized it was the same girl from the pond. Physically he was fine but his pride was wounded and he was trying to fight his blush from embarrassment. She began pulling her hand back and he quickly reached up to grab it, starling her. She quickly recovered and with little effort pulled him off the ground.

"I am sorry if I startled you. It was unintentional." She said speaking to the ground.

"You didn't… I lost my footing." He stated.

"Oh."

"What was the name of the song you just sang?" He asked still thinking about it.

She couldn't help but look at him as if he was crazy but knowing he heard her made her embarrassed. She couldn't help but blush as red as a tomato. "I…um. I. It was Breathe, Dark Side of the Moon… Pink Floyd."

"You have a nice voice." He admitted.

"Thank you." She reamianed blushing. "...Alexa Bennet." She held out her hand, again looking at the ground.

"William Darcy." He shook her hand.

"Yes I know. I was at the party." _NO! Ugh! Why did I say that? Now we have to talk about it._

"I didn't see you there."

 _No one did._ She thought bitterly.

"Wait did you say Bennet? As in Elizabeth Bennet?" He almost smiled.

"Yes she's my older sister. Twin actually. I can tell that I was left unmentioned. I was there for a short period of time… I um…heard you speaking to um, Charlie? He was trying to get you to dance…" She trialed off, knowing he'd understand where she was going.

A light blush spread across his cheeks and he averted his gaze. "I did not think that anyone else heard me. I was not in the best of moods nor was I paying attention to anything." He admitted apologetically.

 _He looks really cute when he blushes._ "Yes I could tell you didn't want to be there. But no, I am positive Rose would _forget_ to mention me. How often do you hear about a family of five girls with a set of twins who look nothing alike? No one knew I was there. I arrived late, stayed for a while and left. I am certain I won't hear the end of it when I get back to the house. If the people that the party was intended for did not know of my existence what would Rose care if I was there or not?" She said more to herself than to him. She decided it wasn't her place to say that Lizzie overheard him, if Lizzie wanted an apology she should be the one to let him know.

He was about to say something but she cut him off. "When one is in a bad mood, they often say things they do not mean. Especially if one is pestered and is kept trying to be persuaded into doing something they clearly do not want to do. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked looking out in the distance.

His lips twitched up in a small smile. "Yes."

 _He's even cuter when he smiles!_ "I should be getting back to the house. It was nice to make your acquaintance but we should really stop meeting this way. Should we meet again that is." She said holding out her hand.

"What do you mean should we meet again? Will we not see each other at school?" He asked shaking her hand.

 _Shit!_ "You will attend Meryton High I presume? I attend a different school in the city."

"Yes, I will be attending Meryton with Charlie and Caroline. Are you the only one who attends a different school?" He asked hoping Elizabeth also attended Meryton.

A small smile played on her lips, "Yes. Although Lizzie and I skipped a grade, I am the only one who attends a different school. She will be a senior along with Jane."

"Why do you attend a different school?"

She stood taller, going into her mask and it was obvious she was uncomfortable. "I should really be going. It will take me a while to get back."

"I can give you a ride if you like." This way he'd get to see were Elizabeth lived. _Maybe I'll run into her one of these mornings._

"No thank you. I do not wish to trouble you. I walked here and I am more than capable of walking back." She stated assertively.

"No! It's no trouble at all." He assured her.

"Ok." She answered taking only a second to think about it.

* * *

Neither said a word to each other as they walked to the Bingley's together, but for Lexie it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was rare when she experienced it with anyone, it was always nice when she didn't _have_ to say anything or try to converse about stupid pointless chitchat.

He entered through the front door and she reluctantly followed him, keeping close to the wall.

"Make yourself at home." He said turning to her before he took off the steps that led up the stairs.

 _Home. What is a home and how do you make yourself at home when you're not even comfortable at your own house?_ From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar painting. **Irises** by Van Gogh, one of her favorites; ***** It was painted before his first attack, while he was living in the asylum the last year before his death. He referred to it as 'the lighting conductor for my illness' because he felt as if he could keep himself sane by continuing to paint. She could relate, throwing yourself into something to keep from you losing control. She had the violin and her pills. ***** _A pill to make you numb, a pill to make you dumb, a pill to make you anybody else, but all the drugs in this world can't save you from yourself._

He walked back down the stairs and found her in the exact spot he left her. He couldn't help but notice her perfect posture as she stared at the painting. She didn't even notice he had returned.

"It's called Irises."

"I know." She said in a small voice. "The lightning conductor for my illness. Vincent van Gogh, I've only seen it in books and on the web, it is really beautiful...Ready?" She asked glancing at him.

Giving a curt nod, he led her into the kitchen to a door that led to the garage. She followed him to a black Chevrolet Camaro Z28. Other than telling him which road to turn at, they remained completely.

"Please stop here." She said before they got too close to the house. "Thank you for bringing me." She said unbuckling.

Taking the hint and somewhat annoyed he didn't get to see the house, he responded with a curt nod.

She got out and continued walking, never giving him a second glance as she walked up the road. He could see several houses in the distance and figured it was the closest one to the main road.

On his way back, he couldn't stop thinking how easy it was to be around her; a complete stranger. He couldn't stop thinking about the sadness behind her eyes and the way she spoke. It was her whole demeanor, she reminded him of Georgie. Although she did most of the talking, she didn't dominate the conversation, it didn't even seem as if she wanted to have one. Not once did she flirt with him or make him talk. He tried remembering the party and if Mrs. Bennet did mention her but figured she must have. He just wasn't paying attention.

Thinking of the party made him thinking of Elizabeth. _Lizzie_ , _I wonder if she prefers it or if it's a family name._ He was happy to know that she was going to be a senior and hoped they would have some classes together. Surely if she skipped a grade, she would also be in AP classes. He started thinking about her laugh and her sparkling brown eyes. They were certainly a contrast to Alexa's. Though there was a slight family resemblance, it was barely there, she was right they looked nothing alike. Alexa was… nothing came to mind except maybe plain and a little weird. Whereas Lizzie was something else. There was just something about her that intrigued him.

* * *

She didn't want him to pull into the driveway and risk being seen. She would never hear the end of it from Rose, with all the questions nor did she want to have to answer any. She could almost hear her now, it was like her annoying voice was etched into her brain. ' _Why didn't you invite him in? You are so rude! What must he think of us now? Why did you have to inconvenience him? Why didn't you walk? You better have not said anything to him.'_

 _Why didn't I just walk back. They're all up and there. Maybe they'll still be giddy about the party and ignore me completely._ Worst case scenario, she would have to endure all the grueling details about the party. What was served, who wore what, what music was played, who said what and bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Best case scenario Rose toke them all to the Lucas's to gossip, but no such luck. Their SUV was already in their driveway.

Making her way past the living room, she could hear Rose and Mrs. Lucas from the kitchen. She saw Charlotte, Lizzie, and Jane sitting around the living room comfortably as they spoke. _Charlotte looks at home here._

"Hey Alexa!" Charlotte smiled at her as she made her way to the loveseat. "Why didn't you go last night?"

"Hello Charlotte. Practice ran late so instead of being rude, I came here. Did Rose seem upset Jane?"

She knew Jane would of course sugar coat the truth, but she could always tell by the way she answered. Jane, she realized, saw the world through rose colored glasses and would never do or say anything that might upset someone. It took her a long time to trust Jane, she would always tell her everything would be fine but it never was. She couldn't understand how anyone could be so naïve, but Jane actually believed it because she was happy. In a way she admired her for it, there was nothing wrong with being happy all the time, but that wasn't the way the world worked. All she ever saw was black and white but she acknowledged the grey areas.

"Like she would know. I doubt she was paying attention to anything or anyone but Charlie Bingley!" Teased Charlotte.

Jane blushed deep red. "Why would you say that Char?" Lizzie teased along causing Lexie's jaw to tense.

"Well they practically spent the whole night together." Charlotte smiled.

"Yea when they weren't dancing they were off to the side talking." Lizzie smiled widely, trying not to laugh at Jane's embarrassed expression.

 _Suurrre don't answer the fucking question!_ She took a small breath. "So what was he like?" It worried her that Jane seemed to like him so much but Lizzie didn't seem worried. Lizzie was proud of her ability to get a good read on people from meeting them once. She however never trusted anyone.

"Cute, tall, blonde-red hair, eyes like Jane's. He seems really nice and extremely friendly. Jane has my go ahead to date him." Lizzie smiled.

"Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed with a fully flushed face.

"What about the others?" She asked wondering what she thought of Darcy.

"His mom was nice enough, she was busy talking to the other moms. Caroline, his twin, is very beautiful but not as much as Jane. She's a total snob and fake, she quickly made friends with some of the 'it' girls. Well they were all kissing her ass." She smirked. "Louisiana is older and she was pretty boring, she was bored the whole time and hung out with the moms. Ugh! Don't even get me started on Charlie's friend Darcy! He was um…hmm how can I say this nicely. Rude. Proud and somehow even more snobbish than Caroline. He's one of the most disagreeable guys I ever met. I don't understand how he and Charlie are even friends. They're nothing alike." She fumed.

"Don't listen to her Alexa." Charlotte said. "Caroline, I'll admit was kind of snobbish but she was rather nice. It's only natural she would make friends with the popular girls. Louisiana also seemed nice and friendly. She just seemed shy. Not a lot of people her age was there. And Lizzie doesn't like William Darcy because he wounded her ego. What she'll never admit and forgot to mention was that _Darcy_ is tall, hot, has dark brown hair and his eyes are like a bright light blue." She said almost dreamily.

"HA! As if, I don't care that he didn't find me pretty enough. He's a huge jerk period! Everyone could tell. He didn't bother speaking to anyone other than the Bingley's. I guess us little people aren't worth getting to know."

"He said you were not pretty enough for him?" She of course had heard him but it would seem strange not to ask, she thought. A small tiny part of her just wanted to say it again.

"Yea, like I said who cares? He's a jerk! I didn't want to dance with him anyways. I was just being nice. But I _can_ admit that he was cute." She lightly glared at Charlotte.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He didn't look like he was feeling well, Charlie said he was just shy." Jane said reassuringly.

"Jane that's so like you. You never see the bad in anyone! You and Lexie are shy and you guys don't act like assholes!" Lizzie snapped.

"She's only saying you shouldn't jump to any conclusions! Give him a chance, you don't even know him. Like you said how can Charles be his friend if he was a bad guy?!" Lexie snapped back.

Lexie had to take a deep breath. She wasn't shy like Jane, she just hated people. _You don't even know me!_ A part of her felt bad for not telling them she was at the party, that she ran into him this morning, and that he apologized for his comment. She also suspected that he in fact did like Lizzie, otherwise he wouldn't have seemed interested in her. But it wasn't her place to say anything. For all anyone but Will knew, she wasn't at the party and she liked that she got to know a different side of him. Lizzie would get to know him eventually and change her mind but she wanted to have her own memories of a tall handsome guy, who treated her decently and had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

Lizzie was too shocked to say anything. First because it wasn't like Lexie to show _any_ emotion, she hardly even spoke. It was like she didn't care about anything. Secondly, she couldn't believe that she was defending Darcy. A stranger, she was supposed to be on her side. They were twins after all. In a way he was also insulting her.

"Lexie…are you-" Jane said gently.  
-"Besides, all of you will be attending the same school. You are bound to share some classes." Lexie cut her off dismissively but subconsciously scratched her hand. She knew what the question was and she hated it. She hated to hear it and she hated to answer it. It was the one question she tried to avoid.

"She's right. You know you're not always so friendly yourself." Charlotte teased Lizzie but it was evident she was uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

"Ugh, don't remind me! My dad wants me and Jane to take some AP classes." Lizzie said. The last thing she wanted to think about was school, she was enjoying the last days of her vacation. It was her last chance for freedom before all of the homework and finals started. She still had one week to make her decision so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Lexie's jaw tensed and her nails dug in and out of her skin. _Of course he wouldn't force_ _ **you**_ _to do something you didn't want to._ "They are not so bad. They are harder but you earn a college credit." Lexie stated.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Lucas." Lexie said entering the dining room.

"Where have you been all morning?" A brief look of shocked appeared on her face but it went unnoticed. _Of course she 'cares', we have company. Stupid!_

"I am sorry Mrs. Lucas," she said knowing that she must have been the one who asked. "I took off for a walk early this morning. I lost track of time and it took me a while to get back. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation when I arrived." She stated.

"We missed you at the party." Mrs. Lucas smiled.

Rose gave her a sharp look making Lexie bite the inside of her cheek. _Someone missed me? No, she is just being polite dumbass._

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Lucas. I was at practice and got out later than expected. Such a shame too ra-my mother bought me a beautiful dress just for the occasion." It was actually awful in her opinion but she needed to get on Rose's good side.

"Oh you were at practice? How lovely! I'm sure you don't need it; you are very talented!" Mrs. Lucas said genuinely.

Lexie gave her a small smile, "Th-"  
-"Oh yes I know! I told her missing one day wouldn't be the end of the world. It won't affect her playing at all, but no. She refuses to listen! Of course her father agreed with her. Always pushing her to practice; if you recall her last performance anyone will tell you she was _good_."

Her smile fell. _Good? Good?_ Lexie felt her nails break through the skin. _Good?_ She softly inhaled and she closed everything out for a minute. _GOOD!_ She had to push these things down. Once she felt back in control she looked around the table; no one was looking at her. She slowly exhaled, she hated days like this. She hated feeling out of control.

As much as she would have liked to say something, it was better not to. At least her father was at work. She could only imagine how this conversation would go. They continued eating and she tried speaking to Jane, Charlotte and Lizzie but they got into their own topic about school and their friends. She considered speaking with Rose and Mrs. Lucas and she wanted to slap herself.

"I like your bracelet." She told Kitty, needing to distract herself.

" _Thanks,_ " she said hesitantly. She went on to tell her where she got it, why she bought it (for a cute outfit), and went into a full story about the particular outfit she had in mind.

As she sat there listening to Kitty blabber, she wondered if Kitty ever felt like she did. Unnoticed, unloved, just… here. Kitty was always trying to get Rose's approval and love. _At least she likes you, she might even love you. It's better than what I have._

… _.._

Rose's favorite was Lydia, everybody knew it, so Kitty followed and listened to her for the most part. She should also realize if she didn't act like they did then she could build a relationship with their father. Why she wanted to be anything like Lydia was beyond her. Lydia and Rose were too much alike, if anything Lydia was much worse. She doubted that Rose was as pampered as Lydia is. They were the vainest and shallowest people she'd ever met. They didn't care about anybody but themselves and how they felt, they felt as if the world revolved around them.

She couldn't think any less of her for trying to get into that woman's heart. If Kitty wanted to try for the impossible, more power to her. Kitty thrived for their parent's attention and Lexie didn't want it. It was no secret the way her family felt about her and she accepted it a long time ago. That didn't make the slight pain she felt seem any less real. She was an outsider in her own family, she always had been.

She didn't understand why Kitty or Lydia were jealous of her… to some extent. They were always quick to belittle her, any chance they got. They didn't understand how much time, effort and work she put into everything she did. Yes, she had an advantage but that didn't mean things were easy for her.

 _No one can change how they feel; all they can do is change their perspectives on the situation at hand. The cup isn't half empty or half full, it's both. Everyone always complains, but that doesn't get you anywhere. Eventually you begin to annoy people, not that there is anything wrong with expressing how you feel, but nobody likes a broken record._

Her friends understood this, perhaps it was just the way they were. They all bonded so well and have been friends for almost a decade. They each had similarities in their lives, with their own problems. They were unliked by their own mothers, they didn't like any sort of attention, and they each expressed themselves through art. They all knew what it was like to be under constant pressure and they all worked hard.

…..

 _Stop torturing yourself, stop thinking._ These feelings didn't matter, all that should matter was how she saw herself but she actually liked her family's version of her better. Their hate for her compared nothing to how she felt about herself at times but the pills helped. Times like these she'd wish she had left for college already.

None of them liked that she chose to stay for her actual senior year, half of them were more upset because they still had to live on a budget. She had her choice of any collage she wanted, they all offered her a full scholarship but she didn't feel ready. It wasn't something she liked to talk about. She just needed more time, she wanted to spend another year with her friends. She didn't know what was going to happen well they all went their separate ways but she didn't have to worry about that yet. A part of her hated to admit it but she needed another year with this family. She liked for things to be a certain way, so she lived her life by a routine. Literally everything was always done the same way, with little tweaks but nothing was unexpected in her life.

Her friends were very important to her, more so than her family. They understood each other and supported one another. They didn't treat her differently because she took pills, or how she thought. They didn't judge her and they never thought any less of her. They didn't treat her like she was broken or fragile, like she didn't belong. They were all proud of each other and only wanted the best for one another.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room and Rose and Mrs. Lucas looked extremely excited.

"Now, we have two parties coming up and instead of throwing two separate ones-"  
-"We decided to throw one big one!"

Her birthday, the day she came into this world. Seventeen years ago on August 31. Charlotte's birthday was September 9th, so the party was going to be on the 13th which was a Saturday. They were going to invite the Bingley's, of course Lydia and Maria (Charlotte's younger sister) wanted to bring their own friends. All this information only made Lexie less excited. Rose said she could invite Anne and Hurst and she knew they would be, all she had to do was ask.

*Hi Anne!:) Are you back from your summer vacation? Clear your schedule for the 13th. Throwing a triple party, Char's and mine. Unless your mother has something planned. Let me know, I'll see you in a week!*

*Hey Mary, I'm not sure if you heard through the grapevine about Char's and my party, I know you will be going but I wanted to personally invite you. I apologize for not attending last night.*

*Hurst, hello! Party for Char and I. Mary will attend for sure. Anne's plans are unclear she needs to check her schedule first. Be a great, awesome friend and go so that we may at least have a member of the opposite sex to converse with?...Also you will be required to dance;)*

 ***Wikipedia page on Irises Van Gogh painting.**

 ***Coma White-Marilyn Manson**

 **A/N: Lexie is a figment of my imagination, I imagine her as an introvert, eccentric in her own ways and a social cynic with anxiety problems. She has low self-esteem and she has an anxious personality disorder. Having her take pills was encouraged by her father, they were not there for her emotionally as a child and she always felt alone. More will be reviled as the story progresses. Her pills are for depression, an anxiety pill and something to help with her disorder. I am not an expert and do not mean to offend anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

Ch. 4

Lexie

She was dragged to the city for back to school shopping and to buy supplies for the party. Mrs. Lucas and Charlotte were with them, Lexie just listened to her mp3. It wasn't like they were shopping for her anyways. All she needed were undergarments because her uniform still fit her well enough and looked new. It wasn't until Rose told her and Lizzie that she would buy them a dress for their birthday did she start to look at anything.

To her surprise Rose was going to let her pick out her own dress, they stopped by several stores before Lizzie found hers. It was an olive green spaghetti strapped dress that cut off at her knees. The skirt flowed beautifully out from her waist and the color brought out her big brown eyes. She looked beautiful, as always.

While the others shopped for the party supplies, Lexie took off and walked to Savers knowing she wasn't going to have a say in anything. She hadn't seen any dresses that she liked, that Rose would have brought her so she knew there would still be more shopping. Being around all of them was taking a toll on her energy, even with music. She really needed a break.

This was one of her favorite stores and she just wanted to look around. She always found really nice frames and clothes at a really great price, even Jane and Lizzie often shopped here. She found her bookshelf and nightstand here. She had finished looking at everything and was absentmindedly looking through the dresses when a purplish grey color caught her eye.

It was polyester with thin sparkling gold thread going vertically up the dress and long sleeves. The skirt was knee length and she looked at the size hoping that it would at least fit, even if it was a little too big. The tags were ripped off the dress, but putting it up against her, it looked like it would be worth trying on. She made her way to the fitting room and carefully tried it on.

 _It fits!_ A small smile played on her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt pretty. It was a little loose but the elastic band around the waist showed off her hips. It almost looked like a two-piece suit because the top looked like a blouse tucked into the skirt. The left side of the dress had small pearled buttons going from the collar to her shoulder. Once buttoned up there were two straps at the collar that tied into a medium bowtie off the side. The sleeves were shy of her wrists and had cuffs with the same buttons on the side.

She never once cared about looking pretty, decent yes but never petty. She liked the way she felt in this dress and she really liked it. Rose of course would buy it, it was only $8, but she still needed to run it by her and ask. She asked one of the cashiers to hold it while she went to get Rose. She of course had to try it back on but she didn't mind, if it meant she was going to get it.

"It looks decent I suppose. It is _your_ birthday. If you want to wear _that_ , who am I to stop you?"

This was as close to a compliment Rose was capable of giving her, only confirming that she looked nice. If she looked ugly, Rose would have told her. Rose may have hated her but she cared too much about what others thought. Often she would buy Lexie the clothes that she wanted, but for the most part Rose bought her dark clothes that were a size or two too big but she didn't care, she only wore them at the house.

What she hated most about Rose was that she always boasted about her trophies, her school, education, her friends, and grades to her friends but she didn't even believe the own crap she was spewing from her mouth. Jane was beautiful, Lizzie was great, Lydia was her favorite and she was a trophy. It was strange to her how Rose managed to brush off what people said about her. She never thought before she spoke, it didn't matter who she was speaking to, she had no filter. She was always one of the first ones to get drunk and loud, and she encouraged Lydia and Kitty to be silly and boy crazy.

* * *

Anne informed her that she wouldn't be able to attend the party, her cousin who just moved to the city would be going over that day for dinner. She didn't feel bad though, she knew how Mrs. De Bough was. She could still remember the first day they met. Anne told her that her mother knew about their friendship and insisted that she needed to have dinner at her house. Anne was such a nervous wreck when she invited her, her mother was overbearing, highly judgmental, she had an opinion on everything and she learned soon enough that she always got her way. Luckily she was approved but even if she hadn't, Anne would have still been her best friend.

Anne was as quiet as the day they met, if possible it was like she wasn't even there. Anne never spoke the entire time and her small frame and pale skin made her look sickly to some but to Lexie she was beautiful. A real Snow White. Throughout the years, she'd seen how different Anne was with her father. They were always laughing, Mr. De Bough was really funny and always spent time with Anne when she was 'sick.' _At least Mary and Hurst will be there._

* * *

Today was the first day of school and she found that she was excited. She was going to see Anne and Hurst, who she hadn't seen for an entire month but often spoke to them. The daily routine for school days was, get up at 5:45, and be ready by 7 so she could come with him to the city so she could go to school. Their car rides mostly always consisted of silence other than the morning news on the radio. Sometimes he would ask about her grades or music but nothing else. He liked to get to work early so he'd leave her at a diner by 7:30 and then she'd take the bus or walk to school depending on her mood.

She was happy to know that she had several classes with Anne and Hurst and as always, she had Mary for Orchestra. Mary was a junior so the only time they got to hang out was at lunch and after school. This year they all had lunch together as usual but Hurst didn't eat with them today; Lexie was telling them about Will and it was then that she found out Anne was his cousin. She could see the resemblance now that she mentioned it and she just couldn't seem to stop talking about him but she didn't realize it.

Anne and Mary could tell that Lexie had a crush on him, even if she didn't realize it herself. It was the way she spoke about him; it was like she was speaking about music or one of them. It was mostly the fact that she mentioned him at all.

"He's the reason I can't go to your party. He's coming over for dinner," Anne reminded her.

That blank look came into her eyes but quickly disappeared, they often wondered if she ever noticed it but they just ignored it.

Anne began to wonder that it was strange William would pick that specific date to go over. She knew her mother insisted on it being sooner but he was very set on that day; she was listening to her mother on the phone with him. She was already thinking of a way to get to the party with him. Lexie would be surprised and she would be happy, she deserved to be happy.

* * *

After school she and Mary would stay to practice together, Mary on the piano and Lexie on the violin. Her Aunt Grace would pick them up later and then take them to the Philips house or just take her home so grace could visit with Rose. On the days she went to Mary's, she had to wait for her father to get out of work and he often stayed late. Grace was Rose's older sister and they were almost complete copies of each other. They talked about everything and they loved hanging out because they could openly criticize Lexie and Mary with each other.

Grace and Mary didn't have a good relationship either and part of it was because Mary took more after her father and was a little plump. Mary had plain brown straight hair, she was always reading and she was very quiet. Mary wasn't ugly but Grace was too shallow and couldn't believe her daughter was plain. It wasn't like she married for love, she married for convenience, a lawyer, to support the lifestyle she wanted.

Lexie just brushed it off and soon Mary learned to do it as well. Lexie was grateful to have Mary as her cousin. They always gravitated towards each other and grew closer when Lexie transferred schools. They both tolerated family gatherings together even if it was spent in silence. Meeting Anne completed the trio and they were all close. They even developed their own Morris code to communicate secretly.

* * *

Lizzie

Lizzie couldn't believe she was going to be 17 soon and she was happy that she was finally a senior. This would be her last year of high school. She didn't really have any plans after school but she didn't care or think too much about it at the moment. Eventually she knew she needed to decide but for now she was keeping her options open. She was more excited about the party.

Charlotte was her best friend, besides Jane, they'd been friends their whole lives even though Charlotte was closer to Jane's age. She really loved the dress her mom got her, it gave off the impression that she had curves and she knew she looked beautiful. While blue was her favorite color, she mostly wore green knowing it brought out her eyes like her mom suggested. She found that she was happier that Lexie found a dress she really liked. When they got home, she caught Lexie modeling it in front of their mirror. It seemed like this was the first normal thing she'd ever seen Lexie do, act like a girl.

To top it all off, Darcy wasn't going to the party making her relieved and happy but at the same time angry. She was glad he wouldn't be there to spoil her mood but she couldn't believe he'd make up an excuse to get out of the party. She knew he was a snob and that he didn't like his new neighbors but to conveniently visit someone seemed off. Especially since he'd been here two weeks already.

* * *

The first day of school came, bringing an end to summer and horrible news for the rest of the school year. It was her misfortune not only to have Darcy for a class but Caroline was also in it. Worse, it was her least favorite class and she got stuck sitting with both of them as lab partners. _Fuck, you should have gotten here earlier. At least I don't have to sit next to either of them._ The only thing that made the day better again was Caroline's constant and obvious flirting with Darcy and his reaction to it. She was constantly trying to touch him and get him to talk as she batted her long eyelashes at him. He seemed really irritated but kept it hidden well. A part of her felt sorry for him but his discomfort brought her comfort.

She tried to stay focus, knowing she had to pay attention. First because anything science she was bad at and second, if she paid attention to her partners, she'd spend her time laughing at them. She was too focused to realize that Darcy spent most of his time looking at her but the several times she looked ahead, his eyes were on her briefly. She hated the way he looked at her, as if she did anything wrong to him.

At lunch she found out that Darcy was in all AP classes except for Chemistry and she was just glad that she didn't listen to her dad. Jane did and she had him for two classes. Her day was once again ruined when she found out Charlie and Darcy also had lunch with them but she at least had Charlotte to talk to. Jane spent all of her time talking to Charlie while Darcy ate in silence. His scowl really got to her, knowing that he didn't want to sit with them, let alone speak to them. The only time he spoke was when he was spoken to, responding with curt answers and a slight annoyance in his voice. He hardly ate and she kept catching him looking at her and she really wanted to tell him of but she had to tell herself she needed to get through it for Jane.

* * *

"Oh we started reading about poetry in Mr. Colton's class. So we're gonna have to write an essay about it and the influence it has on love." Charlotte rolled her eyes as Darcy and Charlie walked up to their table. "It has to be at least two pages long," She whined.

"A whole essay about love poems? How horrible. If anything all they do is scare the other person away." She lightly laughed.

"But poetry is the food of love." Darcy stated surprising her. This was the first time he'd spoken on his own after a week of eating with them.

"Only if you're already in love. Sure you can fall deeper in love with someone but if it's only a small crush; you can scare the person away. Especially if the feeling isn't mutual." She shivered, remembering Bill Collin's love poem to her in the 6th grade. She got detention for a whole week after she punched him in the cut and kicked at him. They'd only known each other for three days and he was already professing his love for her.

"What would you believe is a good way to show affection?" He asked.

"I would have to say… dancing," she smirked. "Even if one's partner is only tolerable." She smiled brightly with a twinkle in her eyes.

Charlotte looked as if she was about to laugh but didn't. Darcy noticing it looked like he was going to say something but replied with a curt nod and started eating.

"I would have to say dancing, even if your partner is only tolerable." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

Darcy looked like he was going to say something, but replied with a curt nod.

* * *

Will

He knew he had to figure a way to get out of going to the Bennet's party. He hadn't seen Alexa again or ran into Lizzie like he would have hoped but Elizabeth haunted his dreams. Charlie couldn't stop talking about Jane, only making matters worse; making him frustrated that he couldn't seem to get her out of his thoughts and he had no idea why.

He came up with the idea when his Aunt De Bough tried to get him to go over for dinner. He knew it was the perfect excuse, he told Charlie that he was going to go visit his family. Charlie didn't even protest or gave it much of a second thought. Charlie knew that his family was really important to him.

What Charlie didn't know was that he didn't really like the De Bough's or know them besides his aunt, who was overbearing, nosey and highly judgmental. He really dreaded going over but if it got him away, he'd gladly deal with her. It probably wouldn't be so bad if she didn't dominate the entire conversation, she hardly let anyone speak only allowing for short yes and no answers. Even when she did ask a question, it was always rhetorical. She just seemed to love the sound of her own voice. He couldn't begin to imagine how Anne must have felt, living with her.

He never took time to get to know Anne, she always kept to herself and was quiet. She didn't speak and she was always sick. Whenever they were in the same room together, she just sat there. He sometimes forgot she was even there until his aunt would say something to her. He knew it was going to be a long night and he was going to need all his strength to make it through dinner.

* * *

He thought he was lucky when he entered Chemistry and saw that there was only one table left and he was hoping that no one else would sit with him. He was already tired of all the staring and whispering that seemed to follow him. His luck changed when Caroline entered the room and practically sprinted to the chair next to his. He knew it would have been rude to move, plus she might think that he wanted to look at her so he stayed sitting. Now he was hoping that someone else would come in and sit with them otherwise he would have to pray for an A in this class. Science was just a subject he couldn't understand. No matter how much tutoring he got he could never grasp it. It wasn't like it mattered because his job wouldn't require him to know it. But he needed that A to remain Valedictorian.

As luck would have it, Elizabeth entered the room a split second before the bell went off. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing. Paying attention, the first day seemed like a fruitless effort on his part. Caroline spent most of her time flirting with him and he spent most of his time looking at Elizabeth as she concentrated on what the teacher said.

He knew he would have been fine if Caroline could just stop touching and brushing up against him. This was the closest she had been able to get to him; at the house he always made sure to keep his distance but she always seemed to pop out of nowhere. The only time he got any space from her was when he went to the restroom, or was in his or Charlies' room. It was still better than living with the De Bough's he told himself and thinking of seeing his aunt later today soured his mood. It didn't help that Elizabeth looked amused as his misery and now he had a new image of her in his mind.

By the time lunch came around, he was beyond angry. Most of his day was spent trying to avoid all of the girls he had to sit around and the ones who passed him in the hallway. He really missed his old school, it wasn't as bad as this. He was tired and frustrated and he still needed to get through the other half of the day. He was hungry and it was difficult to eat with Elizabeth sitting across from him. He couldn't stop looking at her smile as she spoke to Charlotte and he spent most of his time listening to what she had to say. They tried to get him to speak but he wasn't having it today.

* * *

Seventeen:

Lizzie couldn't sleep, she was too excited because today was her birthday. She even woke up as early as Lexie, who couldn't have cared less what today was. _Not even on our birthday Lexie really?_ She didn't even tell her 'Happy Birthday.'

"Hey how about we go for a walk today?" She suggested. Lexie looked shocked but only nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure why she suggested it either, knowing they would have to talk but she hoped that maybe she could change Lexie's mood today.

* * *

They didn't talk at all as they walked through the field until they were heading back, Lizzie decided to break the ice.

"I can't wait to get home. I love how mom always cooks our favorite food for _our birthday."_

 _You mean your favorite foods!_ "Me too." She stated.

"Oh! Remember when the carnival came to town and we got to ride the ponies! I was so scared, dad had to hold onto me to get me to ride it." Lizzie laughed.

 _I remember being afraid as well! The line was too long and he didn't want to wait so I had to hold on by myself!_ "Yes. Have you been near a horse since then?" She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Lizzie laughed and shook her head no.

Her fear for them only grew when she saw Charlotte get knocked to the ground and hit in the head. She was over at her house and Charlotte wanted to show her the new horse they got. She was trying to make her get on it to conquer her fears when it began to panic. There was so much blood, she thought Charlotte was going to die. Since then she avoided them all together but Charlotte was left unaffected.

* * *

The smell of food hit the both of them as they entered through the side door. Rose had made waffles, Lizzie's favorite. They both received 'Happy Birthday's' from everyone, except Lizzie got hugs and kisses from everyone. While Lexie received a hug from her father and Jane; and what could be described as a half hug from Rose, Kitty and Lydia.

Once she finished eating, Lexie stood up to get a head start on all the dishes that were over piled in the sink and counter. There were more dishes than necessary and she wanted to finish them so she wouldn't be bothered the rest of the day.

"Let me wash them Lexie," Jane offered kindly.

 _It's my turn to do them._ "If you have already gotten me a gift, then no." She said.

Jane smiled at her and nodded softly. "Can I help you?" She asked, she wanted to spend some time with Lexie and maybe this way they could talk.

Lexie saw Rose glance their way, trying to see what they were talking about. "No, thank you."

Jane gave her a sad smile, "Ok."

* * *

"ROSE, GIRLS!" Her father called as she placed the last dish away.

She took a small breath and slowly walked into the living room. Everyone was taking a seat around the TV as her father stood there with a VHS. She made her way to the recliner further away from it and them.

Apparently Lizzie had the _brilliant_ idea to watch home videos from their childhood, _celebrating_ seventeen years of existence. No matter how much she didn't want to look, she couldn't look away.

They were seven, the screen showed her standing next to Lizzie. She was about to blow out her candles when Lizzie blew all of the candles, including her own. Her face shook side to side as she let out a hearty breath.

She was just staring at the cake, when Lizzie backed away and pushed her head into the cake, ruining half of it. Everyone but Lexie started laughing, including the people from the TV. Her younger self's face was covered in cake but you could still see her glossed over eyes.

"Lizzie! What did you do?" Her father chastised her playfully, laughing.

Lexie grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it into Lizzie's face, making her cry.

"ALEXA! Why would you hit her!? Look at what you did! She's crying!" Was heard from faceless voices; all of them upset.

Further along in the video, Lexie was singing a song she didn't recognize.

"Look at how Lizzie's dancing!" Someone said.

The camera quickly panned to Lizzie. She looked cute smiling and laughing in a shirt and shorts with a pink tutu around her waist, making up her own dance in her own world. Lexie stopped singing but no one noticed. The rest of the videos continued the same, Lizzie in the spotlight.

She remained quiet, giving small smiles, speaking when spoken to, and putting up with all the laughing and teasing that seemed to be at her expense. She wasn't bothered by it though, she was numb to the feelings that threatened to overcome her; they were just another brick and by tomorrow she wouldn't feel this anymore. It'll just be another day like today was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 5

Happy Birthday Party!

The party was starting at 6 but they needed to be at the Lucas's by 4 to help them set up for the party. She knew Rose would be up early, getting her nerves worked up, so she decided to take Aries out again.

As per her routine, they walked until she couldn't see the house and then they broke out into a sprint, then a full run. They went as fast as he could go, she loved feeling the cool wind as it passed through her face and body. As a child, when she would play on the sings, she would stretch out her hands and it would feel like she was flying. She wished she could do it now, but that could only end badly.

Knowing he needed to rest, they came to a stop to see how far they got today. She could see out in the distance two horses being ridden by two guys. She could barely make them out but they were near the Bingley's house. She concluded that it was William and Charles. It looked like they were racing when they both slowed down and came to a stop. They both looked around and it looked like they spotted her. Not wanting to see if they did, she commanded Aries to turn and begin heading back to the house. She would meet Charles later and maybe encounter Will alone again another morning.

* * *

Once she showered, she went to her room to go over her homework. She could hear them going in and out of rooms, along with constant talking but it was relatively quiet until noon. Rose started commanding everyone to start getting ready.

She took it as her cue to get into the dress and once she was in it, she couldn't help but look at her reflection as a small smile played on her lips. Gathering her courage and her new makeup kit, she quickly made her way to Jane's room and lightly knocked on the door. A minute passed by and she knocked with more force. Jane opened the door and looked slightly shocked to see her there but she quickly smiled and welcomed her in.

"Hi Jane. I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you could help me with my hair and makeup." She said speaking to the ground. She knew Jane wouldn't say no but she wasn't expecting her to help either.

Jane was stunned but snapped out of it quickly as Lexie was growing uncomfortable. "Of course I can Lexie!" She smiled excitedly.

Lexie observed and aske Jane what she was doing. She listened as Jane took her step by step on what she was doing. By the end, she couldn't believe the girl who was staring back at her.

Jane parted her hair to the side and in half. She placed the bottom half into a ponytail and then turned it into a bun. She curled the other half, from the top, with a big curling iron and then pinned the strands loosely up to the bun. She didn't want too much makeup on so Jane used the black eyeliner from the kit and went with a cherry red lipstick, adding a slight blush.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Jane!" Lexie said turned and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Jane was frozen, it had been a long time since Lexie hugged her. Their hug earlier paled in comparison to this one. She felt Lexie letting go but she didn't want it to end, she quickly wrapped her arms around her and just held on for a while.

"You look really pretty Lexie. I'm glad you asked me for my help, it was nice." She said still hugging her.

"It was nice. Thank you!" She shrugged away, smiling softly as she broke their hug.

* * *

Lizzie was excited, today was the party and she couldn't wait. She loved a good party. She got up early and saw that Lexie was already gone. Her plan was to go running but as soon as she got ready, she didn't feel like it anymore and decided to go walking. She started thinking about how fast time went by. She was seventeen, she was graduating at the end of the school year and she still didn't know what she was going to do. Jane was going to college to become and teacher and though Lexie hadn't said what she was going to school for, she knew Lexie could be anything she wanted. Lexie was intelligent and would excel at anything she did. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

Lexie had an infinite number of possibilities at her disposal and she was angry that Lexie acted like the world was a horrible and miserable world. That it had nothing to offer; she could never see the good in anything, in reality she had nothing to be depressed about. She shook her head, there was a reason Lexie was offered a full ride to any college she wanted, she worked really hard. She _was_ proud of Lexie.

* * *

After she got ready, she headed for Jane's room, seeing that Lexie had her head glued to the computer. They still had a while before they left and she wanted to see how Jane looked. She couldn't understand why their mom always made them get ready so early, all they could do afterwards was sit around doing nothing.

Walking in she saw that Jane was still fixing her hair and hadn't done her makeup yet.

"Jane! Why aren't you ready?" She asked, she would have thought Jane's priority would be to look extra beautiful for Charlie.

"Oh I was helping Lexie with her hair and makeup," she smiled brightly.

"Doesn't she know you want to look perfect for Charlie?" She teased, but she was actually angry. "Why would she ask you for help? I wonder who she's trying to impress, I thought she didn't like Hurst that way." Lizzie smiled. She realized that Hurst was coming to this party and she suspected it had to do with Lexie's girly behavior.

"Lizzie! First of all, I do not want to impress Charlie and I don't mind that she asked. In fact, I was happy to help her. Oh Lizzie! I can't wait 'till you see her! She looks so beautiful, everyone's gonna be just as shocked."

"Yea well I have to take your word for it. She's held up in the room I guess trying to avoid mom." She said a little annoyed. "It's a shame that the rest of us can't share her luxury."

"Lizzie-"

"Oh! Jane you're not ready yet! Lizzie don't just stand there help her!" Their mother said popping into the room.

"I am helping her mom; you know she's only not ready because she was helping Lexie." Lizzie pointed out.

"Helping Lexie! What for? Jane really! If you want to catch Charles, you need to focus on yourself first. Lexie could have waited; I have no doubt that your help didn't make a bit of difference. That girl needs a miracle. I don't understand how I have four beautiful daughters and one so plain." Their mom said to herself looking in the mirror going over her own appearance.

Jane was about to say something but Kitty and Lydia ran into her room.

"MOM! Lydia took my shoes and I need them for my dress! They don't even go with hers!" Kitty was almost yelling.

"MOM! All of my other shoes look really ugly with the dress I want to wear, plus these make me three inches taller and Denny likes tall girls." She whined.

"Oh Kitty! Just give her the shoes and borrow some from Lizzie!" She snapped.

"But Lydia has a whole closet full of shoes! I want to wear these! They're mine! Ugh you always take her side! It's not fair!" Kitty said throwing her shoes at Lydia, storming away.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, laughing and left to get Kitty a pair of shoes, she knew Kitty would like and change her mood. When she went in to her room Lexie was now reading a book with headphones on. She rolled her eyes at her and quickly got the shoes, leaving to go help Jane get ready so Jane could help her with her hair and makeup.

* * *

As she made her way downstairs, she could feel everyone looking at her, but she was watching her step, avoiding their gaze.

"You look really pretty, I can't believe it. Jane was right." She smiled.

She glanced at her father and he saw a small smile on his face but when she glanced at Rose she could see the annoyance in her face. When they got to Charlotte's, she could see all of their shocked expressions, but she tried her best to ignore them and began putting up decorations.

"Hey what's up with Lexie?" Charlotte pulled Lizzie to the side.

"I think it has something to do with Hurst coming." She said looking at Lexie across the room.

They had just finished when the Phillips's, Foster's, and Denny's arrived. Lexie quickly made her way to the restroom to wipe off the lipstick, after everyone's staring and whispering got to her. She wasn't able to wash it all off and now her lips were stained a light pink. Hurst arrived a while later, along with the Bingley's. The last to arrive were Mary King and Carlie Sanders and to her complete shock Anne and Will.

* * *

 _Everything's going to be fine. This is better than going to the party._ He told himself as he drove to the De Bough's. He'd only met the Bennet's once and had seen the younger ones at school but he already knew he chose the lesser of two horrible experiences. Mrs. Bennet was loud and silly, and cared about money, she though highly of herself for someone so obnoxious. Besides, Elizabeth occupied his mind for too much comfort. He needed to stay away from her and get over these feelings quick.

The only thing getting him through this was his phone call with Georgie earlier. It was nice and comforting to hear the sound of her voice. They usually emailed each other back and forth throughout the day. She sounded a lot better, like her old self. She giggled again and started teasing him today. A part of him was worried that she would never fully recover but he couldn't think about that right now, he had to focus on the good and hope.

It was a little after four when he walked into the living room, where his aunt and Anne were sitting quietly sipping tea.

"Good evening, Aunt Catherine. Anne." He slightly bowed.

"William. You're late." She stated.

"I got lost and didn't anticipate so much traffic." He said sitting next to Anne, putting space between him and his aunt.

"You should have left earlier then. You never know what could happen. I leave for work an hour before I'm supposed to be there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How do you find the city?"

"It's fine."

"How is Georgiana."

"She is doing well. She seems to be enjoying boarding school."

"Are you enjoying your stay with the Bingley's?"

"Yes. It's fine."

"If you ever wish to leave, you may move here. There is plenty of room and you can keep Anne company. You must at least transfer to Silver Magnet, with your grades and your name, you will have no problem getting in. The classes are more challenging but it will look better on a collage resume."

 _Silver Magnet, isn't that where Alexa said she attended? What are the chances they know each other? Probably none, Anne wouldn't associate with the Bennet's._

"Seeing as how I live with the Bingley's, it would be somewhat of an inconvenience to attend a different school than Charles and his sister."

"Nonsense! Anne's best friend Alexandra Bennet. I believe she is one of your neighbors, has attended since they were in primary school. If a girl of her means can manage I am sure you can as well."

 _NO WAY!_ _Did she just say Anne was best friends with Alexa Bennet_? He couldn't help but stare at his aunt.

"Do you know the Bennet family William?" Anne quietly asked. His gaze shifted to her but he remained shocked, hearing her say something.

"Yes they are my neighbors. I met them at a party and attend school with the remaining girls." He calmly stated.

His aunt was about to say something but Anne beat her. "Then I am sure you were also invited to the party today. Were you not?" She gave him a sly smile.

"A party! Anne, why didn't you tell me you were invited to a party? You said it was a small get together. I assume Stanley Hurst will also be attending." She demanded.

"When Alexa extended the invitation it was only a dinner party. Yes, you are correct Stanley will be there. He is one of Alexa's _closest_ friends besides me." Anne smiled.

"Then I insist you go. Take William with you. I have no doubt Mrs. Bennet invited the Bingley's and that includes him. Now go change! Wear the lovely blue dress I bought you. Stanley will like it. Blue is his favorite color, is it not?"

"As you wish mother and yes blue is his favorite color."

Turning to leave, Anne couldn't help but smile. It was too easy to get her mother to let them leave. She knew she could always use Hurst, he was the ace up her sleeve, since her mother fancied a match between them. She however couldn't picture them together. Yes, he was her best friend but she wasn't as affectionate with him as Lexie was. She couldn't picture them together; he was one of the popular guys at school. Very handsome, big, tall, funny, laid back, yet he somehow became friends with them.

He couldn't believe his luck. He came all the way over here to avoid the party and now he had no choice. He couldn't get out of it. He was about to do something bold and suggest that Anne go alone so he can visit with her.

"William! If you see Alexa with Stanley, you must take it upon yourself and keep her distracted. Give Anne an opportunity to be alone with him; as much as you can. It is my wish that he and Anne form a match. That will never happen with Alexa around." She stated.

Again he was dumbfounded. _Did she just admit she was threatened by someone who was beneath her?_ She didn't notice the shocked look on his face and kept speaking.

"I know that Alexa does not harbor any romantic feelings towards Stanley but she occupies too much of his attention. I have seen the three of them together. Although she comes from a middle class family and the Bennet's are quiet horrendous.. she offers nothing as far as connections go, _she_ is everything a woman should be. She is loyal, kind, respectful, intelligent, talented a hard worker and she is even beautiful. That is why I approved of her friendship with Anne. Alexa may only see Stanley as a friend but they both connect so well. How is he going to notice Anne and everything she has to offer if someone as great as Alexa is around?"

He couldn't answer, he was sure he'd been sucked into in alternate universe because he couldn't believe anything he just heard. He stared at her, observing her. It looked like her, sounded like her, but there was no way she just said any of that. She really blew his mind.

Anne reappeared all of a sudden, wearing a light blue dress that went to her ankles; it complemented her pale skin. Her curly black hair framed her face now that it was loose and she was a holding a large gift and a sweater.

"Anne you look lovely, as I knew you would when I picked it out." His aunt beamed.

"Thank you mother; it was a lovely choice. Would you mind if we left early? I need William to take me to the store so I may get a gift for Elizabeth and Charlotte. I didn't get them anything, thinking I wasn't going to attend the party."

"Yes, of course! It will not do to go to the party and only give a gift to Alexa. Even if she is the only one who is your friend. A small bottle of perfume will do. But the one you use, they may use it on special occasions."

* * *

"What is so important about the gift, you wouldn't allow me to carry it?"

"It's something I painted and it took me several attempts to make it perfect for her."

"It sounds like you went through a lot of trouble. Why not buy her something?" He asked indifferently, but he was interested.

"Lexie isn't one for material things. She knows I would spare no expense for a gift but when we were younger she told me my friendship was enough. If I insisted on getting her something however, it needed to be something I drew or painted."

"She does seem fond of painting." She said thinking out loud.

"You must have spoken a great deal to know something about her." She said surprised.

"No not at all. I met her on a walk. She was a long way from home and I offered her a ride. She was admiring a painting at the Bingley's."

"I know. She told me. She was surprised when I told her we were cousins." Anne stated.

* * *

"Do you think you can help me pick out gifts as well?" He asked. He wanted to get Elizabeth something, but knew it would be weird to show up with one present.

"You do not have to get anything for Lexie. She would not like it and I will not have her feeling uncomfortable." She stated standing tall.

"It would be rude for me not to get her anything." He pointed out.

"You are correct. It must not be something too expensive. Hmmm…" She shivered a little, having left her sweater in the car.

"A sweater?" He suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea." She lightly smiled.

* * *

Anne picked out a purple sweater for Lexie, green for Elizabeth and red for Charlotte.

"Are those their favorite colors?" He asked hoping to find out something else about Elizabeth.

"I don't know anything about Elizabeth or Charlotte. But Yes Lexie's favorite color is purple. It brings out the weird color of her eyes."

"How do you not know her own sisters favorite color? What do you mean the weird color of her eyes?"

Anne hesitated. "Lexie doesn't talk about her family. You will find out why throughout the night if you pay close enough attention… Her eyes, obviously green, have specks of yellow and dark green. Her eyes often change color in certain lighting."

* * *

She was looking around the room, when she saw Anne and Darcy walk in together. _What is he doing here? Why is he with Anne?_

They were walking rather close, and Darcy was carrying the gifts. _They must be dating._ She had to admit, they looked like a good couple. _She must have dragged him here,_ she smirked. _WAIT! That jerk just wanted to see his girlfriend, so he made up an excuse about visiting his aunt. SUCKER! Got stuck coming anyways,_ she smiled triumphantly.

The longer she stayed starring at them, the more she could pick up on the family resemblance. That, plus the fact that Anne didn't even seem to care about him, as she almost left him behind. It actually made perfect sense that he was related to Mrs. De Bough and Anne. He was a mixture of both of them.

Even though Anne was Lexie's best friend, she had never really spoken to her or heard anything about her form Lexie. Mrs. De Bough however was the teacher in charge of detention and they knew each other quite well. She was a frequent visitor for one thing or another and she had to endure her presence, and Collin's gawking at her. He was such a freak! He was there by choice, running errands for her so she wouldn't have to leave the room.

She'd only been around Anne several times, but she was a lot like Darcy. She only ever spoke to Lexie, Mary, and Hurst. All of them always had their noses in the air and looked bored. She couldn't understand why Lexie was friends with them, Lexie wasn't spoiled or as stuck up as them. She hated that they kept Lexie away from spending time with them but her mom loved it when they came though. Her mom liked to show the neighbors that they were friends with the De Bough's and Hurst's but that was far from the truth.

* * *

Everyone but the Bingley's couldn't stop looking at Lexie, but the most excited was Anne. She wanted nothing more than to run to her best friend but she had to remember they weren't alone. She was happy that her plan worked and she was able to drag Will with her, she needed to see how Lexie interacted with Will and vice versa. She remembered she arrived with him and followed him to greet the Bingley's who all looked confused, except the blonde girl who was starring daggers at her. She recognized Charlie from several parties she'd seen him at, but she never actually spoke to him.

"William, what a surprise we thought that you wouldn't be attending tonight." Mr. Bingley stated.

"Yes it seems that my cousin, Anne De Bough, is a friend of Alexandra Bennet's." Will said as a way of introducing Anne.

"What a small world, is it not?" Mrs. Bingley said with a condescending tone.

"Yes, it is. When I found out that William and your family knew the Bennet's I asked him if he would not mind coming to the party. For Alexandra is my _dearest_ friend." Anne stated, reminding him of his aunt.

"I see." Mrs. Bingley said curtly.

"Come now let's go meet her," said Mr. Bingley.

"Here they come! Don't embarrass me and smile like you're pretty!" Rose snapped at Lexie as they got closer.

Everyone pretended not to hear her but Caroline and Mrs. Bingley were smiling like Cheshire cats. The rest of them looked appalled but Anne was smiling, leaving him baffled. When he looked at Alexa though, he could see her smiling, unaffected.

"Hello welcome to the party. I am Alexandra Bennet it is nice to meet you." She stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard _a lot_ about you." Mrs. Bingley smiled.

Lexie kept her smile but it faded from her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Bingley. I am sorry I was unable to attend your party. I was otherwise engaged." She stated coldly and they all looked at her in shock.

"Oh yes! She was at violin practice. Her teacher says she's the best she has ever seen!" Rose bragged.

"These are my children Louisiana, Charles and Caroline. This is William Darcy. He will be staying with us for the rest of the school year. I know you haven't met as you attend Silver Magnet." Mrs. Bingley said with a hint of spite.

Mrs. Bingley resented the fact that someone like Mrs. Bennet had a daughter who attended a prestigious school on a scholarship, yet her money couldn't get her children accepted into the school. They were new money and her children did not have the grades or were into any extracurricular activity that would help the school.

"It is nice to meet you all. Yes, I go to school there on a scholarship. It is where I met Anne and my good friend Stanley Hurst." Lexie said calmly and nodded her head towards a tall guy speaking to a familiar girl.

* * *

Hurst was speaking to Mary when Anne walked in with a guy. He felt the sting in his heart seeing her with another guy, until Mary told him that it was her cousin William. He saw when they all walked up to Lexie in a huge group and he kept a close eye on them. He saw Lexie smile but it disappeared and she reverted to her mask. He knew Lexie was uncomfortable and saw her look at him. He led Mary to the group and introduced himself to the Bingley's and Will. He wasn't as tall as him, he fell just a couple of inches short, but he was bigger than him. Mr. Bingley asked him if he was related to Richard Hurst from Hurst and Hurst Law, when he revealed he was hi father, he was pulled to the side.

Rose and Mrs. Bingley left to join the other mothers, Louisiana went with her father and Hurst, the others forgot about Lexie, Mary and Anne and left to greet Jane and Lizzie.

He eagerly followed Charlie, who was making his way to Jane where Lizzie and their sister were standing. Caroline wrapped her arm around his, making him tense but he didn't show it.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied curtly. "It's just a party though. My birthday already passed. I-"

"Would you like to dance Will?" Caroline tugged his arm and batted her eyelashes.

He was about to say no when Lizzie and her other sister left, quickly followed by jane and Charlie. "No." He said pulling his hand away.

"Can we dance later?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not promising anything." He stated, looking around for Lizzie.

"Poor you, getting stuck coming with your _cousin."_ She said.

He gave a curt nod.

"I'm sure she's going to like me as much as Georgie does." She stated.

He wanted to roll his eyes because Georgie never once liked her.

"I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." She said looking at him but he was still looking around.

Seeing he wasn't going to speak to her, she left to speak with the other girls and a few guys he recognized from the first party and school.

* * *

Anne, Mary and she quickly made their way to a corner. "I though you weren't going to come! How did you manage to drag your poor cousin here?" She asked giving Anne a big hug.

"Oh well you know, if someone is bored enough you can convince them to do almost anything. You look really beautiful Lexie. I am glad I came. I would have had to been here, to believe you actually wore makeup and did something different to your hair!" She smirked.

"I know, damn Photoshop! You never know what's real anymore." Lexie teased.

"Gee Hurst and I lie to you once and now we are no longer reliable witnesses." Mary said pretending to be hurt.

"We should really save Hurst form Mr. Bingley; he looked like a dear caught in headlights when we left him there." Anne smiled.

"He knew what he was getting himself into when we went over there." Mary smiled.

* * *

Lizzie looked around and saw Lexie, Mary and Anne standing in the corner. All of them looked bored and stood tall with their noses in the air. _Would it kill them to smile or get to know other people?_ Jane and Charlie were talking in different corner, they seemed to be in their own world and it made her smile that Jane met someone she liked and who seemed to like her too.

"He really seems to like Jane a lot, but if Jane doesn't show more interest in him then she'll loose him before she ever had him." Charlotte said as they observed them.

"You and I both know that Jane is shy! She's not just gonna _throw_ herself at him if she doesn't know how he feels first."

"You and I know how Jane is but Charlie doesn't. He might never ask her out if she doesn't do _something_. A girl should always show more than she feels, it makes the guy feel like he at least has a chance if he wanted to. The way Jane acts, he might just think she only wants to be friends."

"They spend most of their lunch time talking, they started emailing each other and Jane told me she gave him her phone number. If Charlie can't see that she likes him more than a friend, then he really is just another dumb guy and Jane can do better than him."

"Well it does seem as if they have chemistry between them," Charlotte said.

"Ugh that reminds me I still have a bunch of homework for science and my other classes, did you finish yours?" She pouted.

"No, not yet, but even if I was done I wouldn't let you 'borrow' it."

"You know I never copy it word for word," she said laughing.

"You know you could always ask Will. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing his work with you." Charlotte smirked.

"Yea right! Like I'd ever ask Darcy for a favor. Like he'd ever help me out anyways," she snorted.

"I don't know he seems to stare at you a lot and he's always trying to talk to you."

"Char, he doesn't try to talk to me he tries to avoid me and talks to me as little as possible. _If_ he did stare at me don't you think I would've noticed?"

"Well he's been looking at you practically this whole time."

She casually glanced at him and did notice that he was looking their way, but his face was indifferent.

"He's only trying to figure out another reason not to like me."

"You should go ask him and find out." Charlotte almost challenged.

"You're right I should, if I don't he'll just keep doing it." She smiled.

* * *

He couldn't stop staring at Elizabeth, he couldn't help himself. The green dress she was in only brought out her eyes, and her beauty. He could see the small curves that she hid well behind tomboy clothing and her long legs. Her chocolate brown hair draped around her shoulders and framed around her face. She was looking at him and he could get lost in those eyes. It took him a second to realize the object of his affection was walking towards him with Charlotte. He could see a sexy mischievous smile playing on her lips with a gleam in her eyes and he wondered what was about to happen.

"What do you think about it Darcy?" She smirked.

"I am sorry. I don't know what you are speaking about." He replied bored.

"I was asking Charlotte what she thought about the homework for science. It looked like you overheard us."

"Although it took me a while, I do not believe it was too difficult." He said with a small smile.

She wanted to laugh, of course someone as proud as him would never admit something was hard.

"Do you find anything difficult?" She smiled. He was about to say something but Charlotte beat him.

"Lizzie you are too cruel! Don't worry Will she is only teasing, but soon it will be our turn to tease her. My father recently bought me a piano and I know that you play at home Liz, so I insist that you play a song for my birthday!" Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Had I practiced as much as Lexie does, then your efforts to tease me would have been wasted. But I will not back down from your challenge." She looked at Will, "You will find Darcy that at any attempt to intimidate me, I shall prove victorious." She said pointedly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Attention everyone!" Charlotte yelled. "Lizzie has agreed to play a little something on the piano, please a round of applause," Charlotte said trying not to laugh.

Lizzie confidently made her way to the piano, and picked a song she knew she could play well and sing. She wasn't anywhere near as talented as Mary or Lexie, but she didn't care. For her it was about having fun. She wasn't a great player but she was a great singer. She captivated everyone as she played and sang confidently even when she faltered on several notes. Every one clapped for her as she mocked bowed and curtsied with a big smile on her face.

Grace immediately started boasting about Mary's skills and insisted that she play something. Lizzie's smile fell, she didn't consider the fact that her mom and aunt liked to show Lexie and Mary off.

Mary's face remained indifferent but her eyes betrayed her, one thing she hated was to be put on the spot. Especially in front of her mom and aunt. She started walking to the piano and Lexie followed closely behind. She sat down and began playing **Requiem for a Dream** as Lexie stood off to the side for support.

Lizzie recognized the song as one that Lexie often played at a slower tempo. She let out a big sigh. _Out of all the songs in the world Mary, why would you play that?_ It was a horrible choice, especially for her party, which she was putting a damper on. Mary should have known better with Kitty and Lydia around.

"MARY! Stop playing that!" Lydia ran up to her halfway through the song.

"Play something less sad!" Kitty whined.

"You're so boring!" Lydia stomped her foot. "Play something we can dance to!" She demanded.

Mary's panic was evident as she stood tall and still. She looked like she wanted to run out of the room and was about to stand up when Lexie came up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mary instantly calmed at her touch and sat confidently. Lexie leaned in to whisper a song before standing tall and poised herself, knowing people were watching them.

She began snapping her fingers, setting a tempo before Mary began playing another sad, slow song.

" _Kiss me hard before you go,  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best,"_

Anne and Hurst walked gracefully to the center of the room and began slow dancing, followed by Jane and Charlie, then the others. Lizzie still felt embarrassed at their choice for a song but stayed watching the others dance.

Lexie never took her hand off Mary's shoulder, she eventually gathered her strength and looked up, opening her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of Mary's hands as they danced across the piano. Mary was excellent and it showed; they were both getting lost in the performance, they forgot about the people who were still watching them.

He couldn't stop looking at Lexie for the first time that night. He really didn't notice her earlier or what she was wearing. She was in a pale purplish dress that loosely fit her but perfectly showed off her hourglass figure. Her hair was up in a type of ponytail that showed off the highlights of her reddish hair. Her lips were a light pink, she had black eyeliner and a small amount of blush showing her beauty. She was still plane but makeup seemed to do wonders on her. The next thing he knew, everyone was clapping.

Lizzie heard her mom's complement and she knew what was going to follow. She could only imagine the song Lexie would play on her own and she quickly found Charlotte so they could turn the radio back on.

They quickly retreated back to the wall without gaining anyone's attention. The radio was playing a little louder than before. Hurst was now dancing with Louisiana and Anne made her way back to her group.

"What a lovely performance. Mary, Lexie you two were wonderful."

"Thank you Anne and Lexie." Mary replied softly.

"Think nothing of it Mary; you would have done the same. If Rose would have had her way there's no doubt I'd be playing right now. Besides, what are friends for?" Lexie said glancing towards the mothers. "I also thank you Anne and would thank Hurst but I fear he has abandoned us."

They all glanced towards Hurst and Louisiana dancing; they were both smiling and speaking like they were old friends.

"Yes, it seems like we will be forced to be wall flowers the rest of the evening," replied Anne.

"We should really ask him to leave if he's not going to fulfill his duty." Mary smiled.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Hurst asked coming up to them smirking.

"Of course we are Mr. Arnold. I seem to remember mentioning that you were to keep us company throughout the night." Replied Lexie, "But of course, I should have known that you would stray for a pretty face."

Hurst almost laughed, but kept his composure. "Well since I'm going to be asked to leave, it only stands to reason that my last and final dance be with… Mary." He held out his hand and Mary took it smiling as he led her to the dance floor.

"You would think that that honor should go to you, it is your party after all." Anne said.

"Yes, should I also cry if I want to?" Lexie asked as the song played in her head.

"Are you capable of such a thing? Maybe I can convince William to dance with you, if you did want to dance." Anne smiled.

"Save your abilities for something else, I have a feeling that your cousin seems very willful when it comes to getting him to dance." Lexie responded looking at Will, he was talking to Caroline and glancing at Rose, who was laughing loudly with Grace.

"Yes, just like someone else I know," Anne smiled looking at her sadly.

* * *

"William, I can't have you standing here by yourself, it's a _party_! You must dance. Wouldn't you like to dance? It's really fun!" Mr. Lucas said coming out of nowhere.

"No I do not." Will coldly replied looking around.

"Nonsense! Everyone likes to dance." He said nervously, "Lizzie my dear why aren't you dancing? You love to dance!" Will looked up to see Lizzie standing in front of him, caught off guard. "I suggest that you and William dance. Surely you wouldn't deny a lovely young lady a dance, would you?" He asked him, patting him on the back.

"No thank you I am not in the mood, nor am I in want of a partner," she said trying to make a quick escape.

"Now that he has agreed to dance though, you can't tell him no. Dancing is something he doesn't like to do and I know how much you enjoy it. Help him come to like it too!" He pressed.

"I would be honored if you would dance with me." He said coldly, being angry at Mr. Lucas.

"There is no reason to be polite Darcy, like I said I don't want to dance and I didn't come this way for nothing, if you'll excuse me I would like to get some punch." Mr. Lucas followed after her.

As he watched her walk away Caroline snuck up behind him, trapping him with her arm again. "I bet I know what you are thinking William," she purred with a smile, batting her eyelashes.

"I doubt you do Caroline."

"I'm sure it's the same thing I'm thinking. This party is soo boring; I can't believe my parents accepted the invitation. The only people worth talking to are Anne and Stanley and they don't even talk to anyone except their friend. You're probably thinking how horrible it's going to be having to spend time with these people. Ugh, they're so loud and silly. Not to mention they act better than they actually are!" She scoffed.

"Actually I was thinking about how great green and brown complement each other." He said staring straight at Elizabeth with a smile.

Caroline followed his gaze and mentally burned daggers at her. Mrs. Philips and Mrs. Bennet broke out laughing while Mrs. Philips was supporting Mrs. Bennet. Caroline's smile came back. "Can you imagine being related to them? At least we don't have to deal with them outside of these parties." She smiled.

Will nodded and got lost in his thoughts. Caroline realized that she lost his attention and decided in order to grow closer to Will, she should make an effort to get to know Anne.

* * *

Lexie was about to ask Anne something about school, when Caroline came out of nowhere.

"Hey Anne! We didn't really get a chance to talk. So you're Will's cousin?" She said, almost blacking out Lexie.

Anne signaled for her to leave and she made her escape to get some punch. She already knew Anne was going to channel her inner Catherine De Bough, and that Anne could never do it seriously around Lexie. It was so spot on; it was scary.

Another song played and she looked around, still observing everyone. Hurst was with Louisiana again, Lizzie was dancing with Charlotte, while Lydia and Kitty practically hung off of the Foster boys. Maria, Mary King and Carlie were speaking to Rick Denny and Jane and Charlie were off in a corner speaking. The mothers were sitting around drinking and laughing, they weren't paying attention to anything anymore. She didn't see Mary and figured she must be in a different room or with her dad. Anne was still talking to Caroline as she ate up everything Anne said. Her eyes made their way to Will again and she saw his attention was elsewhere again. Following his gaze, she saw that he was looking at Lizzie.

All of a sudden she felt drained being around so many people. _So much noise_. The room seemed to be getting smaller. Knowing she wouldn't be missed she made her way outside, needing to get some air.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about what Caroline said and how right she was. It would be horrible to _have_ to spend more time with that family than necessary. If he dated Lizzie, that would mean he would need to go to the house and possibly spend time with the family, dinners, more parties. Quickly scanning the room, he saw all the women were drinking, laughing, and trying to speak to one another over the music, the men weren't even in the room, and to his surprise Anne and Caroline were speaking while everyone else was dancing.

He immediately spotted Lizzie, the smile on her face was enchanting. The way her dress flowed around her as she moved, he really wished they could have danced. He looked away, not wanting to get caught starring and saw Alexa walking out the door without a sweater. He frowned knowing how much the temperature changed at night, he was worried she might catch a cold.

He made his way to the closet and grabbed his sweater, following right behind her.

It was dark outside but being in the county meant there weren't as many lights and the stars shown bright. The change in temperature was welcoming as the cold air crept in with the night. She inhaled deeply, feeling the goosebumps spread throughout her body as it tried to stay warm. She hugged herself to keep from shivering, when the door opened and closed behind her.

She didn't turn around until she felt something being draped over her shoulders. _Hurst_.

"It's a little too late to be a gentleman isn't it?" She said turning around. _Will!_ He was evidently affronted. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Hurst." She said taking the sweater off, handing it back to him.

"Its fine, I am not cold. I saw you come out here without one."

"Thank you," she blushed. "I thought we agreed to stop meeting in situations where I end up being made a fool of. Although this is my fault, again, just like the other times. But thank you again for your help." She gave him a soft smile.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

The smile dropped from her face. "Why do you ask? Have I done something to make you think otherwise?" She coldly asked. _Is it so bad to want to be left alone! Hypocrite! 'You don't know why he's antisocial. You don't know him.'_

"I haven't seen you dance or speak to anyone other than your friends. It's your birthday." He said stating the obvious.

"I don't like to draw attention to myself. I-" Her eyes widened and she looked away. _What were you about to do?_

"I agree. I do not like to put myself in a position where I can be openly ridiculed." He said softly.

She tried not to smile, "Yes. But where you and I differ, I believe, is that you always have someone's attention and I do not. I'm very positive that no one but you noticed I disappeared and will not notice until I am needed for the cake." He was about to say something but she kept going. "In fact I am positive that at least two people have noticed you are missing. If they look for you, then they will find me. You should go back inside. I will go in a while after you. Thank you for the sweater." She held it up once more to him.

He understood what she was saying and his ego was a little wounded that she didn't want him around but he also knew what it was like to want time alone.

"You're welcome," he gave a curt nod and went back inside without taking the sweater.

He left and she turned to look back at the stars. Eventually she got cold and reluctantly put the sweater on. She didn't know how much time passed but the music stopped playing and she heard Rose's shrill voice through the door.

"CAKE TIME!"

* * *

He could feel someone looking at him as he made his way back to his corner. Looking around, he saw that it was Anne and Caroline, other than that everything was the same as when he left. He kept glancing between Elizabeth and the door, but it never opened. The music stopped and he heard Mrs. Bennet yelling it was time for the cake.

Everyone one started walking for the dining room, where a huge cake lay in the middle of the table. Elizabeth and Charlotte stood in front of it, surrounded by everyone except Anne, Mary, and Hurst. Not wanting to stand alone or with them, he made his way next to Anne who seemed to be silently arguing with Mary. He glanced at Hurst who just stood there with a scowl on his face.

She wanted to stay outside, but knew there was a possibility that she might be needed so she slowly made her way to the dining room. Everyone was already standing around Lizzie and Charlotte, no room left for her. She could stand with her friends who were the only ones there celebrating her birth but she just wanted to go back outside. The candles were lit and the countdown began. _*****_ _No life at all in the house of dolls, no love lost, no love lost._

Anne gave Mary a small but forceful push forward. "Wait! What about Lexie?" She squeaked out.

 _Poor Mary,_ she thought as everyone looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry. I was outside." She said looking down, avoiding everyone.

 _Leave it to her to be a Debbie Downer and not want to blow out the candles. Couldn't you ever be happy Lexie? This big party is for us and you look beautiful!_ Lizzie frowned as Lexie came to stand next to them.

Charlotte's name was in red frosting with her favorite flowers; lily's on half the cake and Lizzie's and her name were in blue frosting with Lizzie's favorite; roses on the other half. The candles were lit, 18 for Charlotte and a 17 for her and Lizzie. They started singing happy birthday and at the end, as per custom, Lizzie blew out the candles as she stood impassively on the side. The lights turned on and they started working on giving out the cake. She was already walking out the door when Caroline stood in front of her.

"Why are you wearing William's sweater!" Caroline said loudly as if accusing her of doing something unthinkable.

"I just grabbed whichever sweater out of the closet as I walked outside. I didn't think you would mind seeing as it's not yours." She replied coldly.

Caroline looked at her like she had grown two heads. "As long as it's not mine! I wouldn't want you to ruin it; it's one of a kind." She huffed.

She headed back outside when she thought no one was looking but her friends noticed and followed her. They didn't say anything the while they waited with her but they each held her as they led her back inside. She was happy to have them here and gave them a small smile for their support. She was going to need it to get through the rest of the night.

It was soon time for presents, another part of this day she hated. Everyone but her friends gave her a birthday card with money which she was grateful for, she kept her smile and thanked everyone before making her way back to her friends. Anne's gift was first, it was a painting and she already knew where she was going to put it. The landscape was of trees that showed it leaves changing color and some of them were bare. Hurst got her movies that she had been wanting but knew she couldn't ask her father for, The Wall, Requiem for an American Dream, and A Scanner Darkly. Mary got her two music books for the piano and Will to her surprise, gave her a sweater. It was even purple, her favorite color.

She knew Anne helped him pick it, it was her style, plus they did show up last minute. She thanked Anne for it, but she refused she assisted in any way but she was smiling. She gave each of them a huge hug, expressing her thanks and love for each of them. She shyly made her way up to Will and handed him back his sweater, which she had still been wearing. She thanked him for her sweater with a real smile and then quickly left.

Anne and Will left a while after and Hurst stayed until the Bingley's left, still speaking with Louisiana. When all the guests had left and all the mess was cleaned, Rose, her father, Jane and she headed back to the house. She couldn't stop thinking about Will, how nice he seemed to her. He actually noticed she left and even though she made a fool of herself again, it was easy to speak to him, she almost actually spoke to him. She still couldn't believe he got her a gift. She smiled to herself as she stared out the window, thinking it was one of the best parties she ever had.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't wait to see what her dad got her, he always gave her the best books for her birthday. He even had a special fund just for her, and she was right, she got several books and she could smell how old they were. Jane got her a perfume she liked, Charlotte gave her a shirt, Kitty and Lydia gave her a small bag with makeup, her aunt and uncle got her a necklace with matching earrings, and the Bingley's got her a sweater. The Foster's and Denny's got her scarves with matching beanies, Anne got her a small bottle of perfume, Hurst a journal, and to her utter shock, Darcy got her a sweater. It was the same as Charlottes, but hers was red and she had no doubt that he also got Lexie the same sweater.

She was staying the night at Charlotte's and they were going over their homework. At least she was but Charlotte couldn't stop talking about the party.

"It was nice of Will and Lexie's friends to get us presents, don't you think?"

"It's not nice if they did it to so we wouldn't think they were rude." She said annoyed at the mention of either of them.

"Lizzie, really when are you going to forgive Will for calling you not pretty enough for him? And what's your problem with Anne and Stan?"

"When Darcy apologizes... well even if he did say he was sorry I don't think I'd even like him then. He's just a big jerk! And I don't have a problem with Anne and Hurst they're the ones who have a problem with me and everyone who doesn't live up to their standards. I'm surprised they came at all, knowing they'd be the only ones who would be here from their prestigious school." She said smiling. "Besides, I bet you Darcy didn't even pick out our gifts, it was probably Anne."

"What does that matter? He wasn't coming so why would he have any presents on him?"

"See Char, if Darcy was such a nice guy, he would have sent presents even if he wasn't coming that's the polite thing to do."

"Liz, I didn't say he was a nice guy, I just said it was nice that he got us something. He could have just said Anne's gift or the Bingley's was from the both of them."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "What answer did you get for number 17 and 21?" She said changing the subject.

* * *

"What did she say to you when you followed her outside?" Anne asked Will, breaking the silence.

Will was surprised by the tone in her voice. It was as if his answer would either comfort her or bring her great sorrow. Anne stared intently at him in the dark, adding to his uneasiness.

"She thought I was Hurst when I gave her my sweater. She told me that it was a little too late to be a gentleman." He softly smiled. "She tried giving me the sweater back and said she was embarrassed but she didn't seem upset." Anne nodded for him to continue. "I asked her if she was feeling well-" he saw Anne flinch making Alexa's reaction stranger to him.

"You must _never_ ask her that again if you are to come across her. Am I clear?" Anne said in a tone that would make her mother proud. All he could do was nod in agreement as she stared at him coldly.

"May I ask why?"

 _Shit!_ "You may ask her but not me. Though I would not expect her to answer your question as I'm sure she did not answer it tonight." She vaguely answered.

"No she did not. She asked me if she did anything for me to ask. I told her she didn't seem to be enjoying her party. She said she did not like to draw attention to herself."

"She told you that?" She asked barley above a whisper. _That's not like her._

"Yes. I told her she and I were similar in that regard. She told me the difference was that no one paid attention to her, but that someone was going to notice I left. In fact, she said no one would notice she was gone until it was time to cut the cake. She told me to head back inside before anyone came looking for me." He saw Anne curl her hands into fists and her body lightly shook.

"As you saw her prediction was correct." She said angrily.

She was angry at herself, but wished she could take it out on Caroline. She tried imitating her mother hoping to drive her away but it didn't work. She should have excused herself the moment she noticed Lexie was gone, but she didn't even know where she had gone to. If she had not been speaking to Caroline she would have been with Lexie and her friend would not have had to witness being left out by her family again. She didn't mean to tell Will anything either but she was just worried.

While she silently scolded herself, he just realized that Alexa was right. No one noticed she was missing, except her friends. No one would have noticed if Mary hadn't said anything. Her own family was going to sing happy birthday to her twin, without her. He recalled Anne said there was a reason she didn't talk about her family, he realized that what he just witnessed was nothing out of the ordinary.

He felt a familiar pain at the thought. It was the same way he felt when all his father's love and affection went to Wickham, while he was ignored. He remembered a time when Wickham got a C on a math test. He got a B+, Wickham received praises and he was reprimanded and told to try harder next time.

* * *

Both of them were lost in their thoughts as he drove back to the city.

"Thank you very much for taking me William, I owe you one favor." Anne said as they pulled into the driveway.

"When your mother asks, tell her that you and Hurst spent most of the party together and that I occupied Alexa's time." He said remembering what his aunt told him.

She gave a small smile. "No, choose another favor," he was about to protest but she stopped him. "I was going to tell her as much anyways, not about you and Lexie, but Hurst and me. So you may hold onto it for later. You might need it." She smiled.

 **Requiem for A Dream-Pawel Opyd piano cover.  
Summertime Sadness-Lana Del Rey  
No Lost Love-Joy Division**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 6

She couldn't stop hearing about _her_ embarrassing behavior all week long from Rose.

" _How is Jane going to catch Charlie, if we don't take an effort to know them? I can't believe you embarrassed me again! I should have expected it! Why would you sing such a horrible, sad song? Oh! The Bingley's must know you're different. Thank God your friend Stanley and Anne were there! At least they know we're well connected. Honestly Alexa! You could have at least looked like you were having a good time! It was your birthday."_ Rose's rants were endless and repetitive. Lexie just stayed quiet and 'listened.'

She started wearing black eyeliner and lip gloss that only made her lips glimmer to school. She would leave the house without it and while she waited for school, she would put it on. Monday was the scariest day, though she was still paranoid now, her paranoia was through the roof. Of course she was worried she was going to start getting ridiculed, the voices in her head were extremely loud. She almost changed her mind and took it off but she wanted to see Anne's and Mary's reaction, knowing they'd be honest. She was relieved when they noticed but didn't say anything, and that the rest of her peers didn't notice. _I tried something different, nothing bad happened. It's going to be ok. The world is still spinning._

It was now the end of the week but she wasn't going to school today. Today she had an appointment with Dr. Samantha Stone, her psychiatrist. Her father didn't want to miss work so Rose had to bring her. She wanted to show Dr. Stone that she was using the gift she sent so she put on the makeup before walking downstairs.

Regret washed over her as she saw Rose's disgusted face. "Oh Alexa, you shouldn't have wasted your time or money. Makeup just doesn't work for you! Especially if you're not going to put in any effort."

 _You're one to speak!_ Rose wasn't ugly, she in fact was still beautiful but she looked like a clown.

As soon as the car came to a stop outside the office building she stepped out and Rose took off as soon as she closed the door.

* * *

Dr. Stone was a sweet 48-year-old woman who had been her doctor ever since she began attending Silver M. Lexie saw her more as a friend than she did a doctor. With Dr. Stone, she wasn't afraid to speak aloud most of her feelings, thoughts or worries. She could be herself when she wanted to be, when she wanted to speak.

"Hello Lexie! How are you today?" She asked cheerfully, standing to give her a hug.

"Hi Dr. Stone! How are you?" Lexie smiled giving her a big and tight hug.

"I am good, thank you. I see you started wearing a little bit of makeup." She smiled motioning for Lexie to sit as she sat down.

Lexie's face fell. "Does it look bad? Do I look better without it? Do you think I should take it off? Rose said it was a waste of money, but I didn't buy it. It's from the gift you sent me. I thought it was for me to experiment with but-" she rushed as fear and doubt overcame her.

"Lexie! Lexie! Relax. Take a deep breath in." Dr. Stone instructed her. The last thing she wanted was for Lexie to retreat into her shell. "Good. Now first of all I am happy to hear you liked my gift. Of course I wanted you to try something new. Second of all you _are_ beautiful with _or_ without it and third, you know better than to listen to Rose." She brushed off.

"Yes. I know. She hardly gets to me but I still have bad days and my thoughts get the better of me." Lexie looked down.

"When was the last time you can remember?" She said getting her pen and notepad ready, hoping Lexie would talk.

"Two weeks before school started. I just woke up and it was one of those days. On my birthday, feelings came over me a little, memories coming back to haunt me. Last weekend, the day of the party. I-I. I am not too sure what happened that day. Of course this Monday when I wore makeup but that only lasted the length of the school day." Lexie stated.

She wrote the number four down, _Not so bad._ "Do you want to talk about any of those days?"

"No," she said quietly. "Do you want me to talk about them? Should I? Are you disappointed?" Lexie looked down again.

"You know better than that Lexie. We only talk about what you want to talk about; all I ask is for complete honesty."

"I'm sorry," she said but with a pointed look from Dr. Stone said, "I know."

"Is there anything that you do want to talk about? Anything new or old? Family, friends, school, music?"

She remained quiet as she thought about the question. Will popped into her head, surprising her. _Why am I even thinking of him?_

Dr. Stone gave her time to think, but she couldn't give her too much time. She knew better. Lexie needed to speak even if it was about the weather, a new song, anything really, she noticed the sweater, knowing it was something she would pick out.

"I like your sweater. It brings out your eyes. Can I assume it's new?" Lexie frowned. "Now I only ask because it looks new and I know how much you like to shop at thrift stores." She said with a genuine smile.

"You know you can find practically new things at thrift stores sometimes. You would be surprised at what most people give or throw away." She stated looking away.

"Yes, I remember most of the great items you have rescued. I also remember that purple is your favorite color."

"Did you remember or do you have it written down?" Lexie teased with a smile, looking back at her.

Dr. Stone rolled her eyes. "I think you know me better than that," she chuckled.

"Yes you are right. You know it's my favorite color… It is new, it was a gift." She evidently blushed.

"I see. Would you mind telling me who got it for you?"

"Anne picked it out." She said quietly.

"I thought Anne wasn't allowed to buy you anything." She picked.

"She may do as she wishes; she just knows that I prefer that she doesn't spend money on me." She said sounding like a child.

"So Hurst bought it for you? Did he finally ask her out?" She knew from Lexie that Anne and Hurst liked each other, she just needed to keep her talking.

"No. He hasn't let his feelings known and Anne is still oblivious. But… Anne's Cousin Will, he gave it to me. He came to the party." A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"That was nice of him to buy a gift for someone he didn't know. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but I knew him prior to the day of the party. He is one of my neighbors, he lives with his friend's family."

"Would you like to talk about him?" She asked with a knowing smile, Lexie's small blush hadn't gone unnoticed.

Without thinking about it, she started speaking. "He's really tall and has black hair that curls a little. He is big, but it more muscular maybe? His eyes…" she smiled. "They are this intense bright crystal blue." She said looking into the distance, thinking about his eyes.

"Have you spoken to him?"

Dr. Stone listened to Lexie with a smile on her face as Lexie told her verbatim about her encounters with Will. It was rare when Lexie spoke adamantly about anything, when she felt excited about something other than music. She hoped this new thing in Lexie's life would be a good thing. Lexie needed things to get excited about, she needed to feel. She really hoped that Lexie would progress within this next year. Soon she would be in college and they would only be able to communicate through emails and phone calls.

Lexie was more than just another patient and though she knew it was unprofessional, she couldn't help it. She loved Lexie like she was one of her own children. She always looked forward to their appointments, they had certainly come a long way since the beginning. She could remember meeting Lexie like it was yesterday.

Usually a parent would walk in, holding their child's hand and reassuring them everything was fine and introduce one to the other. A timid and shy eight-year-old Lexie walked in behind James as he marched in the room. She had already met with him and Rose to learn more about Lexie but they didn't know anything about her. The only information she got was that she had just transferred schools in between semesters and that she hadn't spoken at home or at school for several months. All her _parents_ (she used that term loosely referring to the Bennet's) wanted it fixed.

James introduced them and told something to Lexie before he left. Lexie never did tell her what she said, she just sat there, looking at nothing in particular. It took her time to gain her trust and once she had it, their relationship just developed from there. The more she got to know Lexie, the more she grew to dislike Rose and James. They were the one's responsible for Lexie's behavior. They put her high up in a pedestal in public but push her down to the mud at home.

James put all this pressure on Lexie, he expected the best out of her and for her to be perfect. With Lexie's intellect and way of thinking, she wished there was more that she could do to help her. When she first prescribed the pills, it was to help her and it did but Lexie stayed in her bubble. She thought Lexie would have been better by now but she liked to take her pills, she didn't like to be herself. Luckily she was able to see a part of Lexie her friends saw, a tiny spark buried underneath all the layers. Lexie had a way of making you feel special, she radiated love that you could feel with just a touch.

"Do you like him?" She asked once Lexie finished.

"He seems like a nice guy. Very quiet, sad. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't show it but I think he's seen some pretty bad days… I don't know. It was easy to speak to him, although our conversations were brief. I felt-it was… as if we understood each other. Like with Anne. When we were speaking, the silence was not… Uncomfortable, it was nice." She frowned.

"It is great that you spoke to someone you didn't know. Sometimes it's easier to open up to a stranger than someone you know. There is less judgement. This is a big step for you even if it doesn't seem like much; not knowing how he would react to you."

It had never crossed her mind that Will was human, that he could ridicule her or judge her harshly. Though she didn't seem to be worried about now either.

"Do you mind if I add, 'Sometimes it's easier to open up to a stranger than someone you know,' to my journal?" Lexie asked changing the subject.

"Not at all," she gave her a small smile and glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have a couple of minutes left. Time to get down to the business end of our appointment; have you noticed any of the side effects to your medications?"

"No."

"Have you been taking them all as they are prescribed?"

"Yes."

"Have you noticed a change in your mood or behavior?"

"No... Well talking to Will would be a change, wouldn't it?" Lexie looked almost worried.

"Yes, but that's a good thing, nothing to do with the medication." She reassured her. "In fact, if you should get the chance to speak to him again, I would like you to just do what feels natural. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you feel that the medication is working as it should be?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Ok then, now for our next appointment. Would you like to see me in one month again, or would you like to reschedule sooner?"

"One month would be fine... May I still call you if I would like to see you sooner? Or speak to you?"

"Of course you know that you can call me anytime and if I do not answer, I will call you back."

"OK then," she smiled.

* * *

After making her next appointment and getting her prescription, she sent Rose a message that she was ready. She waited outside for ten minutes before Rose messaged her back, saying she would be late. There was a sale at one of her favorite stores, knowing she'd be at least another hour, she got on a bus and went to the pharmacy. She waited until her order was ready, then texted Rose where she was and told her she was ready. Twenty minutes later Rose replies that a friend told her about another sale at a different store.

She replied she'd be at the music store, waiting.

The store wasn't far and she knew she had the time so she walked, avoiding the people also walking along the way. She greeted the employees she'd gotten to know throughout the years and spoke to some of them before she made her way to the music books then the violins. She played for a while and the next thing she knew forty-five minutes had passed. She only noticed the time because Rose sent her a message.

Rose:* Why aren't you outside? HURRY UP!

She quickly put away the violin and said goodbye to everyone, running outside. She had to endure Rose speak about every item she bought and how much it cost the whole ride home. She would occasionally criticize someone she saw and what they bought, personally she was happy she didn't need to say anything. When they got home, she carried Rose's bags into the house and changed to ride Aries. They made their way to the pond where she wrote in her journal until she saw Aries getting restless.


	7. The Fall

Ch. 7

The Fall:

 _She was trying to think back on how it all started. How did she end up here? She didn't want to be here, she just wanted to go back. She wished and wanted nothing more than to go back and stay there. She was content in her little bubble and now she had no idea what she was._

* * *

She got home before her sister's got there from school. Jane was surprised to see her, _Must have ignored Rose complaining about taking me to Dr. Stone's._

"Hey, Lexie. Um. I was wondering if you wanted to go horse riding tomorrow. If you want to." She asked awkwardly.

"Only if we can leave early and if you race me." Lexie stated.

….

They took off several minutes after sunrise, it was still rather dark with clouds threatening to rain.

"How about we do this tomorrow?" Jane asked looking up above them.

It hardly ever rained in this part of town, but when it rained it poured. She looked ahead and saw that the sky was still pretty clear.

"How about a quick race?" She pressed.

The clouds parted, letting the shine show through, letting Jane reluctantly agree. "Fine. Really quick."

She couldn't help but look around in awe, it was a beautiful morning.

She was having so much fun racing, she hardly got to do this, but it was something Aries loved. "Lexie, you're going to fast!" Jane scolded.

 _Not fast enough._ She laughed and pushed Aries to run faster and faster, it was a race after all. All of a sudden, violent thunder struck followed by a huge flash of light. Aries jerked, startled making her panic. It only took two seconds for her to lose control. Aries stopped and started bucking, she tried to regain control but thunder and lightning stuck again. Jane's frantic yells were only adding to her anxiety, she became overwhelmed and began panicking.

Aries picked up on her mood making him panic. He bucked with more force and started trying to rear her off, alternating between the two until he was successful. He stood on his hind legs and she didn't know how but she lost her grip. She fell sideways and hit the back of her head on a rock, making everything go black.

….

Jane watched as Lexie flew sideways and fall. Once Aries was relieved of her weight, he calmed down and started trotting away, dragging a lifeless Lexie by the leg. Her foot was caught in the saddle and Jane immediately jumped off of Ginger. She ran up to Aries but remembered all of Lexie's warnings about him. She stopped and took a calm breath and slowly walked up to him. He moved away a little but stopped and allowed her to free Lexie's leg.

The wind picked up as lightning struck and thunder moved the ground. The sky became darker as the charcoal grey clouds appeared around them.

"Lexie! Lexie! LEXIE! Please, please, please, wake up…. Wake up!" Jane cried and begged with no anvil.

It stared sprinkling and it only took seconds before it began to pour down on them. It was hard to see around her and she began panicking, not knowing where she was or what to do. She looked down at Lexie and saw a river of blood flowing from her head. She stood up frantically, trying to think. She could make out some trees in the distance and what looked like the pond, meaning they weren't too far from the Bingley's but too far from home.

It was getting colder and the gusts of wind was only making it worse. She trembled but took off her light jacket and placed it over Lexie, tucking her in. She didn't know how long she would be or how long it would take for help to arrive, but she hoped it helped even if it was just a little.

"Don't worry Lexie. I'll get help. Help will come." She told her before she kissed her forehead.

She pushed Ginger to run as fast as she safety could to Charlie's. It wouldn't do Lexie or her any good if booth of them were injured with no one to help them. _Why did I have to leave my phone at home!_

Running on adrenaline she jumped off when she was close to the door and ran to it, ringing the doorbell. It was really, really cold and she just wanted to curl into a ball but Lexie needed her. She was out there bleeding. Not caring if it was rude, she began pounding and ringing the doorbell again. _Why does it have to be soo early!_

It seemed like a lifetime passed before pajama clad Charlie opened the door in complete shock.

"Jane! What are you doing here this early? Why are you all wet? Oh my God, you're shivering come in! What happened?" He said in one breath.

"Cha-r-lie! P-Pleasse hellp! Lexie! She'ss out-there! She f-fell off-f her horsse and-d she won't-t wake up-p!" She said trying not to stutter as she collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears.

"Charlie what happened?" Will asked as he, Caroline and Louisiana walked in.

"Caroline get towels for Jane she's freezing! Will we need to go get Lexie, she's out there somewhere!" He said as calmly as he could.

"What!?" He started to pace. "It will take too long to get both of our horses ready. I'll take Jane's horse and you stay here. Keep her warm and call and ambulance." He ran to put on his shoes and grab a jacket.

"Jane, I need you to calm down and tell me where your sister is."

"I-I-sh-she'ss n-nearr the pond. Go-oing to m-my hou-se."

* * *

Will:

He could see the dark looming clouds and knew it was most likely going to rain, meaning he'd be stuck inside today, meaning he was going to be locked away in his room. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were out of town and he knew Caroline was going to be lurking. He lazily got up and took his time getting ready.

He checked his emails and saw one from his father, Rich, and Georgie.

His father was sending his apologies ahead of time; he wasn't going to be able to come down for his eighteenth birthday next week. He didn't even know that his aunt was already planning a small dinner and for Georgie to come next weekend. He wasn't that upset that he wasn't coming, it wasn't anything new; he was always too busy with work. The only thing he cared about was that he was going to get to see his sister.

Rich, his cousin, was only checking on him and his state of mind. He was the only other person who knew all the details of what happened to Georgie, everyone else was told she was in a car crash with a friend. He asked Rich if he was going to come down for his birthday. He doubted that he would but there was nothing wrong with asking.

Georgie's email brought a smile to his face. He could read the excitement in between the lines, she was happy and excited that she was coming down. She didn't even seem to care that she had to stay at their aunts. The thought of his poor sister alone with her unsettled him. Of course Anne would be there but they didn't speak to each other, they were almost complete strangers. He doubted they would get a chance with his aunt.

 _Georgie,_

 _I am happy to hear that you are doing well. I can't wait until next week. I am happy and excited that you are coming for my birthday. Do not worry about getting me a gift, seeing you will be enough. Also do not worry about Aunt Catty, I will rescue you before the party, I will take you out and show you around. Do you know what time you will be arriving?_

 _Your loving brother,  
William_

He was really happy that she was coming, they never spent a holiday apart. He was also glad that he would be able to see for himself how she is actually doing. He looked outside again and saw that the skies cleared up but there were still dark clouds in the distance. It was still early, meaning there was a chance Caroline was still asleep. He decided to walk around the yard, to get in the fresh air.

He was almost finished with a lap around the house when he heard a huge crash of thunder. There was a huge black cloud moving towards the house and he decided to head back inside. Not wanting to be in the living room, he went back to his room to work on his homework. Most of his night was spent thinking about Elizabeth and he couldn't fully concentrate. Yesterday they walked into class together and he was able to smell her, she smelled like fresh flowers.

He still couldn't fully stop thinking about her. She was the reason he was acting so out of character. He felt like he was losing control of his life. He couldn't concentrate in class; he couldn't think around her. He tired being civil the other day at lunch but somehow they ended up arguing. It became one of his favorite things to do and he really hated arguing with people, he was usually right anyways. She was very passionate and defensive, and stubborn but she challenged him. She didn't act like all the other girls around him. She had a mind of her own and she wasn't afraid to show it. Thunder struck again breaking him from his thoughts.

He managed to get half of his work done, when his stomach grumbled. He was making his way downstairs when the bell began to ring followed by frantic knocking.

" _CHARLIE! ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR! AND GET RID OF THEM!"_ Caroline shouted.

He saw Charlie stumble out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and turned down the stairs which were right next to his room. Curiosity must have gotten to Caroline and Louisiana because they came out behind him and followed him down the stairs. He was shocked to see Jane, dripping wet and shivering. She looked like a total mess but somehow she was still beautiful. He didn't have to look outside to know it was pouring, he could hear it. He knew something must have brought her here.

* * *

He quickly mounted Jane's horse and followed her directions. There was thick mud everywhere and it took longer to get to her than it should have. He could see her horse eating grass and looked around hoping he'd stay close to her. He couldn't make out much but he did notice an odd shape on the ground and he quickly jumped off and ran to it.

Here she was, just lying there like she was asleep. He saw the small pool of blood under her head and he knew he had to hurry. He fell on his knees and grabbed her face in both his hands. "Alexa, Alexa can you hear me? Wake up! Alexa. ALEXA!"

Her name was being called but it sounded so far away, muffled. She realized she was asleep and that she had to open her eyes, even though they wanted to stay shut. Everything felt odd, fuzzy, like a dream. Then she saw _his_ ice blue eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open, her light green eyes were staring straight into his. He couldn't help but get lost in her gaze, noticing they were actually an ugly brownish color, seeing the yellow Anne mentioned. It was almost like she was looking into his soul, he forgot their surroundings.

Her hand raised of its own accord and cupped his face. "Beautiful." The world went black again.

"Alexa! ALEXA! WAKE UP! You need to get up!"

She wanted to rest but his voice had some kind of pull on her. Mind was telling her to listen to him. Her eyes opened again meeting his but she couldn't speak.

"Alexa, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?" Her head still in his hands.

She nodded and she felt a sharp pain shoot from the back of her head, causing her to inhale sharply. Her hand flew to put pressure on it, only bringing more pain and she could feel the start of a huge headache. Her hand felt warm and oddly sticky, she looked at her hand and saw blood. Blood never meant a good thing and she began panicking. Her chest felt tight and it was getting harder to breathe, she was gasping for air as a numbing effect was allowing her to drift away.

He realized she was having a panic attack and he tried to remember what Mrs. Reynolds would do. "Look at me Alexa! Please look at me!" He begged grabbing her face.

Her eyes met his but she was still lost, still hyperventilating.

"Focus on me! Keep breathing. In and out. In and out. Look at me."

Her eyes locked on his and she took a breath, following his instructions. She was coming to her senses.

Now that it was sprinkling, he gave her a minute to calm down as they looked into each other's eyes. A gust of cold wind came, making them both shiver and break their gaze. "I need you to stand. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded and with his help, slowly stood up. As soon as she put pressure on her right leg, a sharp pain came shooting up from her foot. It was almost too unbearable but not a new feeling. Her head was spinning and the pain was still there, she fell limp.

"What's wrong?" He asked supporting her.

"I just got lightheaded," she said pushing him away. She tried supporting herself again but she ended up falling forward, her mind already going blank.

She felt herself jerk back, literally and mentally. Everything was hazy and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms as he carried her bridal style. _This is comforting._

His grip tightened as she snuggled close to him. He couldn't help but think how perfect she fit in his arms and how she wasn't as heavy as he thought she'd be. He managed to get her on the horse and have her hold on while he got on behind her.

…

The rocking of the horse and the warmth she was receiving from him were making her tired. Her eyes were getting heavier and she woke up when his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back to his chest.

"Jane?" She asked numbly as she looked down at Ginger.

"She's safe. She made it to Charlie's. She told me where to find you." He said in her ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down her spine, everything was still hazy but she liked the moment she was in. She was safe in his arms, it felt like everything was going to be ok. There was still pain but it didn't seem so horrible, it was like she was numb on the outside but she felt nice and all she wanted to do was stay in this moment. She wrapped an arm around his and leaned back on him.

He felt a small tingling sensation the moment her arm touched his. The smell of coconuts and lavender invaded his nose as she pressed up against him. He tried thinking of anything but the way her body felt.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

….

"Alexa? Alexa!"

"Hmmm?" She lifted herself up a little.

"We are almost there."

"Where?" She looked around at nothing.

"Charlie's house."

"Oh. Jane?"

"Yes Jane is there."

"Ok. I'm sleepy; can I go to sleep now?" She pouted.

"No! Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"When?" She sighed.

"Why did you fall off your horse?"

"Oh, I-I-" she rubbed her forehead with her free hand, "My head hurts."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Hmm? OH! I-Jane… I wanted to race, she-thunder, like a huge crash, darkness." She mumbled.

* * *

He could see Charlie standing outside waiting for them with dry towels. He waked Jane's horse as close to the door as he could.

"The ambulance is on its way. Are you ok Lexie?" Charlie helped her off the horse.

When she stood up, the pain came shooting back. She stumbled down but Charlie was still holding on to her. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "Jane?" She asked looking up at Charlie, her brain connecting dots.

"She's inside, come on."

She felt like she was going to hurl as her stomach turned sour. She threw herself to the ground and vomited the contents of her stomach. Luckily she just had a snack this morning, "Sorry," she weakly whispered.

He gave her a second to make sure she wouldn't puke again and then he picked her up. "Get the door," he told Charlie.

Once inside, he placed her on the floor of the foyer and Jane was by her side in no time. She fell to the floor hugging and kissing Lexie, thanking God and Will a million times, giving Will a bone crushing hug.

"Jane?" Lexie asked numbly.

"Lexie!" She fell next to her; she began drying Lexie with the towel around her shoulders.

She could feel Jane's burning skin every time she touched her exposed skin.

"Lexie are you ok?" Jane asked nervously, hopping she wouldn't panic.

"Jane, you're burning!" She cried shoving Jane away from her.

"Jane! She's right!" Charlie said placing a hand on her forehead.

Hearing the ambulance getting closer, he went outside to let the paramedics in and tell them that she was bleeding from her head, she passed out and was confused, lightheaded, and that she just vomited.

As the EMTs looked over the girls, he couldn't stop staring at Alexa who had this hollow look in her eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" A woman asked shining a flashlight in her eyes.

"Lexie." She whispered as she stared passed the woman at nothing.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head and ankle."

"On a scale between 1 and 10?"

"9."

The woman looked at her skeptically. "Are you taking any medications?"

"Xanax, Zoloft, Elavil, BuSpar. My head hurts. May I lie down?" She listed off.

"No. You have to stay awake. We're taking you to the hospital. You ha-"

"NO!" She shouted, pushing the lady to the floor as she crawled backwards to the wall. "JANE!" She cried frantically searching for her sister.

"Lexie, it's ok I'm here. Don't worry. I'm going with you."

"You have a high fever. You need to rest." The man said.

"Jane! Don't leave me alone. Please." She begged trying to hold back her tears.

"Please let me go. I don't want her panicking more than she has too." She said with a stuffy nose.

He zoned out when she said Zoloft. He knew it was for depression from the commercials and he started to wonder why she needed it. He couldn't understand why she was depressed if Jane and Elizabeth seemed normal. It wasn't hard to see the fear in her eyes and it looked like she was going to cry. "I'll go with her." He volunteered.

"Only if she'll agree," she said sadly looking over at Alexa who was curled up in a ball, her head buried. She walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her head up. "Lexie," she grabbed her face, "You have to go. I want to go with you but I have to stay here." Lexie let out a sob. "It's ok! William is going with you. He's a nice guy, ok? You can trust him."

"I know." Lexie said giving Jane a tight hug.

* * *

She was fine when they put her on the gurney, she was fine when they buckled her in and she was fine when she was placed inside and the doors closed. But as soon as the ambulance started moving, her anxiety stepped into overdrive. The only thing keeping her from losing it was her tight grip on the sheets. She was focusing how tight she was holding on, not wanting to think about anything at the moment.

"You need to relax ok? We just need to make sure you don't need any stitches." The woman tried to calm her down.

 _Stitches? Needles? No! No needles!_ Her whole body trembled as tears threatened to escape. Something warm engulfed her hand breaking her from her thoughts. It was his hand, she turned her hand and held his. She was looking at her small hand in his big one, afraid to lose control, she squeezed his hand giving him a small smile. She lied down and regretted instantly as the pain from the back intensified. A crocodile tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away, she refused to feel sorry for herself. She turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to get past the pain but it was hard because it was more intense. She really hated physical pain, it was too much for her to handle. This time he squeezed her hands breaking her from her thoughts, bringing her back to the moment.

"Does it hurt a lot?" She nodded. "Can't you give her anything?" He asked the woman.

"I'll be-It will be ok." She said reassuringly, but she honestly didn't know.

* * *

She was placed in the ICU because of her potential concussion and she was given papers to fill out and she never once let go of his hand. He didn't mind or care, it was comforting and nice. He couldn't stop watching her as she calmly filled out the forms as if nothing was wrong. He didn't want to get caught staring at her and his eyes drifted to the paper. She had small but perfect handwriting. She was even filling it out in cursive, it reminded him of his handwriting but his was thin and narrow.

A nurse came to check her vitals, apparently she couldn't have anything for the pain because of the pills she took but if it became too unbearable, they would give her something. She was told it didn't look like she needed stitches but she did need a CT scan to be sure, and to make sure nothing else was wrong. Her right ankle was badly sprained and she was going to have to stay off of it for a couple of weeks. The worst thing was she needed to stay the night, knowing she was going to be _here_ alone.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She tensed. "There is no point in complaining. No one cares." She replied softly.

"I think you're allowed to complain in a hospital. Everyone here is in pain." He gave her a small smile, hoping she would smile for him.

The door swung open, making her turn and her father walked in looking very annoyed and very angry. She instantly dropped his hand and Alexa sat up tall, but had her head bowed down.

"What happened!" He seethed, not acknowledging Will.

"Jane and I were racing. The lighting and thunder frightened me. Aries panicked. I lost control and fell. That's all I remember." She said speaking to the bed.

"What were you doing so far from home? Didn't you see the clouds this morning?" He bit out.

"The sky cleared up-"

"You know how quickly the weather changes! You also know how sick Jane gets! You're lucky all she got was a fever, but she has to stay with the Bingley's. What about your horse? What if you had broken your arm?" He gritted out.

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Jane when you get home. When are they going to release you?" He said agitated.

"I require a CT scan before they will know more. I have to stay the night."

"So I have to come all the way back here?" He said getting angrier.

"No sir. I will stay with the De Bough's. Anne has made all the arrangements. I will be staying with her." She stated.

"Good. I'm going to try and hurry them up. You know I hate to drive in this weather." He huffed out.

"If you're going to check on Jane, perhaps you could drop of William." She stated, thinking about him.

"No. The Bingley's are more than taking care of her. But I will drop you off." He said to Will, finally acknowledging him.

He couldn't believe how cold her father was, nor did he care if she was fine. He cared more about Jane and all she had was a cold. Alexa could have seriously been hurt, she had a concussion for Christ's sake; she could have been seriously injured or even died. He really felt sorry for her and a part of him could relate to her.

He glanced up at her once her father left the room. She was staring at her hand and he glanced down, it was balled into a tight fist and he placed his hand over it. She kept her hand closed and tense, her gaze never left her fist and he was getting worried. He pried her fingers open only to find four bloody crescent moons on her palm.

He couldn't believe that she was this affected, it didn't seem like she cared at all how her father spoke to her. He stood to grab a tissue and applied light pressure on her palm.

The pain was getting to her, his compassion, touch; it was messing with her emotions along with her father's lack of concern.

"Can you please call Anne and let her know what happened? And that I'll be staying with her, she'll understand." She asked as tears threatened to escape.

He couldn't help but wonder how often things like this happened if she didn't even need to ask his aunts permission. "Yes. Can I ask you something and you promise not to get angry?" He actually had a lot of questions but there was something he wanted to know most of all.

*"No, no, no. You can't promise something like that. I have no idea what you're gonna ask me. So you can go ahead and ask me what you're gonna ask, and my natural response could be to get mad. But then, through no fault of my own, I would have broken my promise." She giggled softly.

"Of course, I am sorry." He said very seriously pulling his hand away but confused at her laughter. She laughed reaching for his hand and it sounded like music to his ears. She pulled his hand back with her left hand and he could feel the callouses on her fingers.

"No don't be. It's a quote, you know from the movie Pulp Fiction?" She looked at him and he had no idea what she was talking about. "I am sorry. I have this book where I write down quotes, sayings, poems, songs or the parts of them that stand out the most. I read it very often and I believe that they are imbedded in my head. Please ask your question." She said in a pleading manor, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"No, now I am convinced that you will get angry and I do not want to add to your stress."

"How about this; you may ask your question and if I get angry I will not answer it."

"Why do you take all of those medications?" He finally asked.

"Although my doctor doesn't believe I need them. I do. They are for anxiety, panic attacks, depression, and I have Anxious Personality Disorder. They help with Neurotic excoriations. Um it's when you scratch yourself repetitively and get lesions on your skin."

"Why doesn't your doctor think you need them?" He asked even more confused as to why she was taking them.

"She has told me that I'm not depressed. I am cynical; 'I have a realistic view of the world, eccentric in my own way.' I like her explanation: 'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.' I like to think of things like the song **Mad World by Tears for Fears**. I guess you could say my way of thinking is ***** nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere and everyone is going to die." She said nonchalantly but avoided his gaze.

"Why do you think you need them?" He said quietly.

*"Life is pain, life is only pain, we are all taught to believe in happy fairytale endings, but there is only blackness. Dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul." She swallowed hard. "For as long as I can remember, I have been a disappointment, invisible, unwanted. The pills numb the hurt, the pain, they helped me build my wall." The door swung open and she released his hand.

Her father walked back in with a cup coffee, sat down on a chair and turned on the TV all without looking at them. "We're going to be here a lot longer, unless you would like to find your own ride." He gruffed out to Will, still looking at the TV.

"Yes please excuse me, while I make a call."

As he walked to the lobby, he couldn't believe anything she just told him. Yes, the world was bad, he knew that first hand but to think the way she did. It was depressing and he hated that she did that to him, the truth in her words. He really wished he hadn't asked because it wasn't any of his business but he wondered how long she'd felt this way.

The first call he made was to Anne, he let her know what happened and he could hear the gratitude in her voice. She told him she was on her way before she hung up on him. Next he called Charlie so he could come and get him. The last thing he wanted was to be here longer or to be in a car with Mr. Bennet. He was just glad that he didn't have to wait long, Charlie was already on his way to pick up food from a nearby restaurant. He really didn't want to wait with them so he returned and told her goodbye before he made his way to the front and wait for Charlie.

* * *

She thanked him for _everything_ when he returned to say goodbye, and then he was gone. His presence was greatly missed, her father never once said anything to her and she didn't really care. All she could think about was Will and today's events. She really needed to speak to Dr. Stone, she needed a different perspective, and she needed to cry.

She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt in his arms, he would have let her cry. _Holy shit! You just told him!_ She'd never opened up to anyone so easily; it took her forever to open up to Dr. Stone and even now, there are some things she couldn't even share. _Fuck! What is he thinking?_

 _You know exactly what he's thinking. Will he ever speak to me again? Is he going to avoid me now? Can I handle that? Can I take his rejection? FUCK!_

Her headache was coming back but her mind was still racing. _He'd never be with someone like you anyways, someone who takes pills AND you have a mental disorder. You are nothing and you have nothing to offer someone like him! No one's ever going to accept you the way you are._

 _Well then isn't it possible to change and stop taking the pills?_

 _NO! Stop thinking about it!_ These thoughts were frightening, she loved when she felt nothing, when she didn't think about anything bad. _Numb._ Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his, she thought about his touch, how she felt safe, at peace. _Damn him! Damn these feelings! Don't think about it, don't think about it._

She tried hard to forget him, but it was hard with this persisting headache. She kept telling herself all she needed was the pills with no luck. William Darcy had planted a seed in her head and all she could think of was him and how he made her feel. If she ever wanted to experience those feelings again she knew what she had to do.

Rose always told her no one would want her. _I don't need anyone! I've been alone all my life!_ It was true, she always felt alone but she didn't want to be alone anymore; at least she didn't think so.

She was trying to think back on how it all started, how did she end up where she was? She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go back. She wished she could go back and stay there; she was content in her bubble. Now she didn't know what she was. She just knew she needed to make a change and that thought terrified her.

 ***Mia Wallace, Pulp Fiction**

 ***Mad World-Tears for Fears.**

 ***Morty Smith, Rick and Morty**

 ***Pete-Goth Kid, South Park**

 **A/N: Although I did research the pills that Lexie takes, I am not a doctor. I do not know the effects that the pills would have on her, nor if they can all be taken at the same time. I have taken Zoloft though and felt numb in a way, so that is what I am basing her feelings on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 8

She really didn't want to get out of bed, she could tell from the lighting that it was dark out so she wasn't even sure what time it was. She popped her head out from under the covers and looked at Lexie's side. Her bed was already made and the curtains were drawn open, meaning it was already morning. She could see the dark clouds making the sky grey only making her lazier. She hated when it rained. She checked her Facebook and eventually got bored and hungry so she headed downstairs.

"Morning," she told everyone as she walked into the kitchen. "Where's Jane?" She asked looking around, noticing she was missing.

"I haven't seen her this morning. She must be asleep," her mom said.

"No. I checked in her room." She shook her head.

"They must have gone out riding." Her father said.

The house became dark and they knew it was about to rain. Thunder shook the house. "Oh! I hope they make it back soon. You know how sick Jane gets." Her mom cried looking out the windows.

* * *

Kitty and Lydia came down eventually, complaining about how the rain woke them up. Jane and Lexie weren't back yet and she figured the rain must have slowed them down but hoped they'd be back soon. However, as it got later and the storm grew worse, she began to really worry.

"They should have made it back by now." She said looking to the backyard.

"Maybe they found shelter and they're just waiting until it passes. It's safe to hide under a tree during a lightning storm right?" Her dad smiled.

Another half an hour passed but still no one else seemed worried or concerned. The phone rang and she ran to answer, but her mom beat her to it. She was trying to listen but all she could hear was her mom's end of the conversation, she at least seemed happy and not concerned at all.

"Was that Jane? Are they ok? What happened?" Lizzie rushed.

"Oh Jane? She's fine, in fact it's perfect! She's at the Bingley's and she's going to have to stay the night. She has a mild fever and Charlie refuses to let her leave until it breaks. She won't be home until at least the afternoon tomorrow! Can you believe her luck? Now they'll get to know each other and start dating. Oh! Imagine all the things he'll buy for her. I remember when your dad and I first started dating. He would always take me out and buy me little things every now and then." She said solemnly.

"What about Lexie? You know she can't stay there. She has to take her pills." She stated, bursting her bubble.

"Oh Alexa isn't going to stay the night. She's going to the hospital. It's perfect!" Her mom's smile came back.

"What! Why? What happened this time?"

"Lizzie calm down. She fell of her horse, just a bump on the head. Now go tell your dad. I have to call your Aunt Grace to tell her about Jane and Charlie!"

She rolled her eyes as she turned to go to the study, knowing he'd be there. As usual it was locked, she knocked their secret knock to let him know it was her and he immediately answered.

"Have they returned?" He asked leading her to the couch.

"No. They got stuck in the rain, Jane is going to stay with the Bingley's. She has a fever and Lexie fell off of Aries. She has to go to the hospital and as you know… Lexie doesn't like hospitals." She said hintingly.

"I see. I am sure she'll be fine. She knows all the information she needs to know." Lizzie gave him a look, showing that she wasn't convinced. "But I will go check on her myself and let you know how she's doing." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks dad!" She kissed him in the cheek. "I know you don't like to drive in the rain but mom would probably crash and we'd have two people in the hospital." She laughed.

"Hmm. That does seem like a good option. It would definitely be quieter around here." He said teasingly and she rolled her eyes. "I'll go get ready."

She made her way back to her room and tried to call Jane and sent her several messages. _She must be sleeping._ She tried working on her homework but she couldn't concentrate, she even tried reading but that didn't even help. After trying to keep busy for an hour, she gave up and decided to go visit Jane. She asked her mom for the car, but her mom and sisters were going to the mall. She tried looking for her dad but she had just barely missed him.

Looking outside, she saw that the clouds had disappeared and the sun was shining brightly. _Fuck it! I'll just walk._ _I've jogged that far before._ She packed Jane an overnight bag and thinking it might rain again, grabbed her raincoat and an umbrella. Going through the road would take longer so she cut through the back.

It was really humid and hot; she was glad she brought the umbrella but wished she had left the raincoat home. The only thing it helped with was keeping the mud from getting on her upper body. Her jeans however were covered up to her chins, she had tripped and fallen on her hands and knees. She didn't realize how much harder it would be with a bad, it wasn't even that heavy.

* * *

She couldn't help but look at the house in awe as she approached, this was the closest she had ever gotten. She usually jogged up to the fence, the previous owners only used it as a vacation home and didn't like anyone.

She rang the bell and waited a while before Darcy opened the door. He looked her up and down before his eyes bore into hers, his permeant scowl on his face. _Yea I know I look like shit! And what!_ She archer her eyebrow challenging him. Her eyes never left his as he stood there starring at her, she was getting impatient.

"Lizzie Did you walk all the way here? Come in!" Charlie came breaking them from their thoughts. _Thank God he showed up. I don't think he was going to let me in. Jerk!_

* * *

They were eating lunch, talking about this morning's events. Jane was in one of the guest rooms sleeping, Caroline and Louisiana couldn't stop praising his heroic action, Charlie was the only one who asked about Alexa but none of them spoke about the elephant in the room. The doorbell rang and he took the chance to go answer it.

He was shocked to see Lizzie standing there before him, her frizzed out hair was in a messy ponytail, her jeans were covered in mud, and her cheeks were lightly flushed from the walk over here. He couldn't help but think she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She had a sheen of sweat and her eyes seemed to be sparkling bright, until she stared at him.

"Lizzie! Did you walk all the way here? Come in!" Charlie asked coming up behind him and he stepped aside.

"Yes," she smiled. "How is Jane doing?" She asked looking around taking everything in.

"She's doing great! Well I mean she is doing well for someone who is sick. I was just going to check up on her." Charlie said leading her to the stairs.

"Louisiana! Did you see her pants? They were covered with mud! And her hair! She looked horrible." Caroline said laughing after Lizzie and Charlie left. "I bet," she told Darcy in a whisper coming up behind him. "That her eyes aren't so pretty now." She said giggling.

"Actually they were brightened by the exercise." He said watching her foot disappear.

Caroline stayed quiet and turned to leave fuming as he stayed staring at the top of the steps.

* * *

She could tell from Caroline's annoying laugh that they must have been making fun of her but brushed them off. As Charlie led her to the room, she couldn't stop looking at everything. Everything looked expensive and modern but not in a tacky way. Mrs. Bingley seemed to have a good taste and she wondered where Caroline got hers; she would rather be covered in mud than wear orange or hot pink like she did.

Jane was lying in the middle of the bed, buried under a mountain of blankets. She sprinted towards the bed and jumped on her, waking her up. Jane was more than happy to see her and managed to tell her what happened in the morning. Lizzie couldn't help but be proud of Jane for being brave and angry at Lexie for being so reckless and taking advantage of Jane. How could she not see the clouds? _Isn't she supposed to be the smart one?_ When she saw that Jane was struggling to stay awake, she and Charlie left to let her sleep.

Caroline and Louisiana were watching TV in the living room while flipping through magazines and checking their phones. She didn't want to leave yet, she needed to make sure Jane got better and help any way she could so she sat down and began watching. The Real Housewives of whatever was on and she couldn't even stand to watch the first ten minutes.

"Hey Charlie, can I borrow your book?" She asked eyeing the book next to him.

Papa Bear: *Lexie is fine. No stiches required. Has to stay the night, hospital rule with all head injuries, Anne came so I am heading home. I love you.*

* * *

While Lizzie and Charlie were upstairs, Caroline just wouldn't stop badmouthing the Bennet's so he went outside. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but at least the sun was out, not a cloud in the sky. Looking around, he saw Jane's horse eating grass under a tree and he remembered that Alexa's horse was still out there. It seemed easier to walk to him and ride him back than to take Jane's or his horse so that was the plan, besides it would keep him occupied.

He tried not to think about the conversation at the hospital, hell he'd been trying all day but as much as he hated to admit it, Caroline was right. They needed to distance themselves from them, who knows what else is wrong. It was bad enough he knew about Alexa.

It didn't seem like it took long to get there, even through the mud but there he was, exactly where he'd last seen him. He was a beautiful brown horse white a perfect white diamond in the middle of his head. He cautiously walked up to him and it wasn't hard to notice how agitated it got when he was closer. He tried to show him he meant no harm and he was allowed to go up to him, he softly patted it head and tried to ease it down as he made his way to the sadly. He swiftly mounted and it started to panic, he calmed him down and once it did calm down, it stood still and then tried to rear him off. Having ridden all his life, he quickly took control and was able to stop him. After several minutes of fighting for control, it finally seceded and led him towards the house.

* * *

After placing both horses in the stables he tried to discreetly make his way to his room with no luck. Everyone was in the living room and Charlie was the first to look up when he passed.

"Hey Will! Where were you? Why are you all muddy?" He greeted as he was about to walk up the stairs, catching the rooms attention.

"I went to get Alexa's horse." He stated.

"Aries let you ride him?!" Lizzie asked astonished.

"Yes."

"Wow! He's never let anyone but Lexie ride him. I'm surprised he didn't throw you off."

"He tried. How is your sister?" He asked wanting to know how Alexa was doing.

"She's doing a little better. Her fever went down and right now she's sleeping." She stated offhandedly.

"I'm glad to hear. And Alexa?" He asked annoyed that she too didn't seem concerned with the sister who was in the hospital.

"My father said she was ok." She shrugged.

He felt his jaw tense. Alexa was not ok and he knew it. Images of her blood and how tightly she balled her fists flashed through his head.

"Excuse me." He excused himself and went to go shower, wanting to wash the day away.

She couldn't believe that he was able to ride Aries and that he asked how both of her sisters were. _He can be polite when he wants to be._ She chastised herself. _Why is he getting mad? If you don't care, don't ask._ She got angry when she realized he seemed annoyed.

"I'm going to go check on Jane." She said handing Charlie back his book.

* * *

"Hey Jane!" She smiled, seeing she was awake.

"Oh Lizzie, thank you so much for coming. Did you bring the car? I really don't want to impose on them and I don't want Charlie to see me like this." She said stuffed up.

"No mom had to take Lydia and Kitty shopping and dad went to the hospital to check on Lexie, I was just so worried about you I had to come."

"Oh, how is she? You should have seen her Lizzie, I've never seen Lexie so scared, she almost cried."

"That would have been interesting to see. Dad told me she was ok, no stiches, she just has to stay the night."

"I'm glad to hear that. Luckily Will went with her to the hospital, I don't think I would have made it."

"Wait! _Darcy_ went with her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know he really is a nice guy Lizzie."

"Doing a couple of good deeds does not make someone nice Jane." Jane was about to say something. "But I'll admit it was nice of him to go with her. Well I brought you some pjs, clothes for tomorrow, brush, toothbrush, etcetera, but I forgot your phone. I didn't know you left it at home."

"It's ok, I don't need it. I wish you would have brought my homework though. I didn't finish it all yesterday."

"Only you would think of doing homework while you were sick." She laughed.

"Well it is our senior year, next year we'll be going off to college. Dad is pushing me to get better grades by the end of the semester."

"Yea," she said quietly. She still hadn't told Jane that she wanted to take a year off and travel. She hadn't told anyone. "Look Jane, I'm going to take off before it gets dark, I have a long way to walk back."

"Why don't you ask Charlie for a ride? I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you."

"No, I don't want to bother anyone, plus I have a lot of thinking to do. I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can get a car." She said kissing Jane on the forehead. "Now get some rest and I'll tell Charlie to get you some soup and juice. Love you."

"I love you too Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you." She said lying down.

* * *

It was four by the time he got back downstairs, he had needed time alone to think and he didn't want to be around Lizzie right now. He needed to put distance between them before it was too late.

He sat that she was missing and figured she was with Jane; Caroline was flipping through the channels. Louisiana was looking through some menus looking for something to eat and Charlie was working on his homework.

Lizzie came walking downstairs and he could see how tired she seemed to be. She walked straight to the closet in the foyer and began getting her raincoat and umbrella.

"Well Charlie; I think I should be heading home before it rains again or before the sun goes down. Thanks for letting Jane stay the night. I'll come back tomorrow for her when I can get a hold of a car." She stated putting on the coat.

"Lizzie you can't leave! I'm sure Jane would love it if you stayed longer. It would make her feel better too. Why don't you stay the night? We have plenty of room!" Charlie said walking up to her.

"Well I don't have any clothes and I still have a lot of homework to do."

"Why don't you let Will give you a ride to pick up your things; and you guys can pick up pizza?" He rushed.

"Um, no it's-" She began.

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer." Charlie insisted, smiling.

"Ok. Let me just go tell Jane, then we can take off?" She asked Will.

"Yes." He said not believing his luck; he was finally going to be alone with her. _Wait._

* * *

The car ride was spent in a complete, awkward silence. He did want to talk to her but he didn't know what to say. Anytime they did speak it turned into an argument and although he liked it, he didn't want to argue all the time.

The house was a decent size, two stories but nothing great. Nothing like the Bingley's and the property wasn't as large as theirs either.

When they reached the house she was going to tell him she'd only be a couple of minutes but he turned off the car and got out. _Sure come right in!_

Her dad must have heard them get there because he greeted her at the door.

 _Is this the same man from the hospital?_ He thought bitterly seeing how warm and affectionate he was. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed a huge trophy case filled with trophies, awards, blue ribbons, medals, and certificates; all with Alexa's name.

Darcy walked in behind her and she saw him looking at 'The Shrine' as she liked to call it. It was a huge trophy case, like one you would find in a school, filled with all of Lexie's awards. It was right in the middle of the entrance hallway so everyone one could see it when they entered. All of them were 1st place, blue ribbons, certificates; all of her achievements. Her parents loved to talk about how great Lexie was, her dad said its to help motivate the rest of them; which was far from the truth. All the trophies they ever got were displayed in their rooms.

"Since you're going to town, why don't you drop off Alexa's bag with Hurst. He was going to meet me in about half an hour." Mr. Bennet asked Lizzie sweetly.

"Of course dad. Let me just go pack my bag and stuff." She smiled.

She was going to walk up the stairs when Darcy followed close behind her. She almost lashed out. _Have you ever heard of personal space!? Do you just do whatever you want!_ She walked into her room and yet again he followed without asking permission in.

Not wanting to be left alone with her family, he followed her to her room and walked in wanting to see what it looked like. It was literally two rooms in one. He figured this was hers and Alexa's room because they were twins and it wasn't hard to tell whose side belonged to who. It was literally too rooms in one.

Lizzie's side was a mess, there were clothes all over the furniture and the bed was still unmade. There were several posters on the wall along with several pictures of her and her friends. She had two shelves filled with mainly books but there were also several trophies displayed. Her side of the room was more vibrant, more colorful.

Alexa seemed to be found of the color grey, and she seemed to be very organized. Nothing was out of place, everything was perfect. The walls were covered in artwork and photographs. Taking a closer look, he could make out Anne's name and what would appear to be Hurst's. Everything was framed, not one frame seemed to have a match. All of them were aligned perfectly and was perfect in its spot. Her bookshelf had several books but it was mostly filled with CD's. He could almost see why she felt the way she did, there were no personal photos placed up, no color, her furniture didn't even seem to match though they were painted. Lizzie on the other hand had matching furniture, and her father seemed like a different person around her.

The room was a mess, at least her side was. She didn't want him to think she was a slob; she just hadn't cleaned yet. She could see him observing everything, especially Lexie's side of the room. Her walls were filled with art; it was something she did when she was alone. _Might as well make use of him._

"Lexie's bag is in the closet, get it? Also her backpack is under the desk and her violin is in the corner." She pointed.

He was surprised to see that they shared a closet and like the room, it was evident who's side was which. Alexa's side was neat; the clothes were even arranged by color. There was already a packed duffle bag, he quickly grabbed it and headed towards her desk. Her bag was under it and he couldn't help but look at the frames she had displayed here. The shadow box with a 6th place ribbon in it, stuck out. A rattling noise broke his attention. Turning he saw Lizzie placing a purple bag in Alexa's duffle bag.

She quickly left to grab Jane's phone and backpack. She walked back in and grabbed Lexie's phone and pills. As they were leaving the room she reluctantly grabbed her backpack, knowing she had to do her homework. _Might as well get it over with, it should keep me busy._

* * *

"If you don't like the station, you may change it." He said finally thinking of something.

She just pretended not to hear him, she wasn't falling for his trap. She was hoping he wouldn't say anything but he turned the radio off instead and repeated himself.

"I heard you the first time Darcy, I just wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't do it. You wanted me to change it so you could see what type of music I like. Then you'd be able to find something to criticize about me. What you don't know is that I always manage not to give people like you the opportunity to make fun of me. I will happily cheat you out of the pleasure. So no, I don't want to change the station." She smirked.

"I was just letting you know," he calmly answered though he was anything but.

Lexie received a text providing a good distraction and she quickly got it out of the bag and texted Hurst.

* * *

They arrived at the town square, where Hurst was already waiting and went up to the car and Will stepped out.

"William, thank you so much," he could hear the gratitude in his voice as he shook his hand. "Elizabeth," he acknowledged her disinterested as he grabbed Lexie's bags.

"Hey we forgot to give this to you," he said walking up behind him.

Hurst turned around and quickly grabbed Lexie's phone. "Yes, thank you! I'm afraid Anne would have my head if I forgot something." He said sincerely.

"How is Alexa doing?" He asked.

His smile fell, "She, she is- she is good. I think. Luckily no stitches required, although her skull did crack it was only a small fracture that will heal on its own. The CT scan showed some swelling in her brain but it's nothing unusual." …. "Bu-but there is something different about her… She, well, she… I don't know," he shook his head. "Sorry I'm just worried about her. Anne is with her right now and I will be staying the night with her. As soon as she's released I'm taking her to Anne's." …. "Lexie told me what you did and I just want you to know, Anne, Mary and I are all really thankful." He coughed. "I better go. I can't keep Anne waiting too long."

* * *

They rode in complete silence again as he drove to the pizzeria. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hurst said. It seemed as if Anne did take after her mother and he shuddered at the thought. _What kind of friend is she to someone like Alexa? Are Hurst and Alexa dating? They're very close, that's for sure._ For some reason the thought unsettled him but it quickly disappeared.

Arriving at the restaurant, Lizzie got down with him and grabbed the boxes before he had a chance to grab them. He kept insisting that he carry them but she was already walking out the door.

* * *

"You and your sister must be in a lot of activities to have obtained all the awards in the case." He stated.

"They're all Lexie's." The anger in her voice couldn't be heard.

"She must be very accomplished to have obtained so many." He amended, he thought all of them were hers.

"Or a robot," she muttered.

"Why would you say that?" He asked interested, it was something he'd been referred as.

"It's impossible for a normal person to do everything she's done." She pointed out.

"What has she done, that you find impossible?" He asked confused.

"She can play two instruments; she's great at the piano but amazing on the violin. She even moves like a robot. She can sing, she's the smartest in her class. She's had the perfect G.P.A. her whole life, she could've already graduated. I don't know why she would voluntarily stay in high school another year." _She's so obviously miserable._ She thought. "Would you still be in school if you had the chance to get out? She can speak and read in three languages, oh! Didn't you notice how neat and clean her side of the room is? Total control and neat freak, everything is perfect. It needs to be. She irons her clothes before she hangs them and she'll redo it if she finds the tiniest wrinkle. I swear sometimes she has OC-"

She stopped midsentence making him turn to look at her only to realize she was embarrassed.

"Nothing you just mentioned is impossible for one person to do." He amended.

"Of course it's impossible! Can you name anyone?"

"I could name a few," he said thinking about Georgie while for some reason trying to defend Alexa.

" _Sure_." She sarcastically said followed by a small laugh.

"Your sister does not seem to be happy-"

Her head snapped to look at him so fast he didn't finish his sentence. He saw the fire in her eyes, only adding to her beauty.

Jane told her they all knew about the medication and she hated that they knew. That _he_ knew. She knew Charlie wouldn't go near Jane now, people always assumed that because one of them was crazy the rest of them were as well. But Lexie wasn't crazy, she was just really depressed and happened to have a mental illness. She really wished she hadn't vented to him but at least he didn't know what was exactly wrong with Lexie so that was good.

" _It's none of your business,"_ she muttered but he didn't hear her as he chastised himself for mentioning it.

* * *

After checking on Jane, she walked into the living room and sat down, grabbing the book she left on the table. Caroline stood up and walked around the room several times, often sighing dramatically.

"You write so fast Will, I can't believe how beautiful and neat your handwriting is." She gushed speaking over his shoulder.

"I write rather slowly." He stiffly replied.

"It's just so perfect! I wish I could write like you do." She smiled even though he still hadn't looked up. "Now I know why you always have a 100 in English. Wow, you're already on your third page! You must be a great writer to write without stopping. My hand always cramps up."

"He isn't a great writer. He only writes long essays to make himself sound smart." Charlie teased.

"At least his writing isn't as bad as your chicken scratch!" Caroline defended, "I don't even know how you got so far in school. I would've made you stay in kinder until you learned how to write."

"Hey! It's not my fault. My thoughts come flying out of my head too fast for my hand to keep up… It does have its advantages though, when I'm writing an essay and don't know what to put, I make it messy enough so the teacher has to guess what I'm trying to say. It's worked so far." He chuckled.

"At least you're honest. It would be wrong to criticize you for it." Lizzie added defending him.

"Modesty, however, has a secret agenda. Most of the time people just want to be complimented or to be told it's ok to do something."

"Is that what you think I was doing?" Charlie feigned hurt.

"You were boasting. You are proud of the fact that you're a bad writer. You write sloppily and admit you write without thought or meaning. People who have to read what you wrote only find it annoying; a fact you find amusing. The ability to do things fast is great but when you rush, mistakes happen. You miss the most important details. I know you too well, you are always rushing into things but once you find the next exciting thing, you move onto it without a second thought."

"There's nothing wrong with trying new things." Lizzie added.

"I guess you could say, I'm a free spirit and when I do something, I do it without a care."

"I would use the term pushover." Will said.

"I agree. You are a huge pushover." Caroline smiled.

"What? Why would you say that?" He asked confused.

"You always change your mind or do something you don't want to in order to please others. You don't do anything for yourself. Remember when we went to that annoying kids party? You were the one who wanted to leave but Caroline convinced you to stay longer. You ended up spending the night." Will stated.

"Wow, so you can name _one_ time." Charlie smiled.

"I can actually list multiple times."

"You actually managed to make him sound like a great person, instead of a bad one. You don't give yourself enough credit Charlie." Lizzie smiled happy to use Darcy's words against him.

"I am amazed at how you managed to change his insults into a compliment." Charlie said, making her smile grow.

She glanced at Darcy and saw that he had stopped writing but he was staring at his paper with a big scowl on his face.

"I know that wasn't his intention. I know he'd be happy if I just did what I wanted and not care about other people's feelings."

"Would he be happy if you were doing what you wanted to, or that you're not doing what somebody else wanted you to do?"

"I don't know. Ask him. This is too much thinking right now and I need to concentrate on math."

"You expect me to explain an opinion that isn't mine?" Will asked bothered. "If a friend asks him to do something he doesn't want to, he only does it because his friend asked him of it. He never questions anything."

"So you think it's wrong to be a loyal friend and do that friend a favor?"

"Blind loyalty is not loyalty. You're a fool if the only reason you do something is because someone else wanted you to do it. You shouldn't do things just to make someone else happy."

"If you like the friend enough and were good friends with them, you would do something without reason. Now if someone was _forcing_ him into something that would be a different story."

"And if the friend was forcing him to do something for his own good?"

Lizzie was about to answer but Charlie stood up and stretched out loud.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to bed. I give up."

"Yes. That's a good idea!" Caroline said not liking the fact that Darcy and Lizzie were talking.

"I should go check on Jane." She stated and told everyone goodnight.

* * *

He could feel how exhausted he was once his head hit the pillow. It was a long day but instead of thinking of Lizzie, his thoughts were on Alexa. He couldn't help but think of when he first met her, the way the wet clothes clung to her skin. He could remember her hair being straight and saw the red and brown highlights but there was nothing else.

She did have a beautiful voice. He couldn't believe what she revealed to him, they didn't even know each other. She went from being closed off to open. With all of her accomplishments he would have thought she was happy and well adjusted. He did pickup on the fact that her friends seemed to be more concerned about her than her family. He would have never thought she was depressed, just boring. She hid it well the other times they interacted.

 _'Every single shred of joy and wonder has been tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality.'_ He could only conclude that her childhood must have been like his and he wondered what else they had in common. She had no hope and saw the world for the ugly thing it was. She looked so fragile but he could tell she was strong. She hid her feelings well and he wanted nothing more than to understand her better but at the same time wanted to keep as far away from her as possible. He'd been through a lot and he wasn't depressed, he was just realistic. He fell asleep knowing he had to keep his distance from the Bennet's.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Continuation from Ch. 8; Thank you to all of you guys who are reading, if any of you have read the original version, I added how Hurst met Lexie. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Pride and Prejudice, or any rights they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch.9

Lizzie woke up and found herself in s strange room. She felt as if she was dreaming, the bed was so comfortable it was like she was sleeping on clouds. She looked around and saw the huge room and yesterday's events came back to her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Darcy siting at the island staring at his laptop, he only looked up to tell her 'morning.' She rolled her eyes and started to look for a bowl, can opener and spoon so she could make Jane her soup. The whole time she was struggling searching for everything, Darcy just sat there only adding to her annoyance. She didn't care how hot the bowl was, she could withstand the pain if it spared her from being in his presence.

* * *

Will did notice her enter the kitchen, but he was too busy researching and thinking about what Alexa told him at the hospital. The first thing he looked up was the song and he listened to the first video on YouTube; a cover. He understood what she had told him and it was very depressing to think of the cold reality of her words. _Maybe she's always been this way and that's why her family doesn't talk about her. No one wants to be around someone who is always moping and talking about how pointless life was._ She didn't even know him and she was very open about her feelings.

Next he looked up all the medications she mentioned along with her mental disorder. Both things disturbed him greatly, only adding to the list of reasons to avoid Elizabeth and the Bennet's. Lizzie and Jane seemed to be the only normal ones and he knew he was in danger of falling for her. It was best to come up with as many reasons as possible not to like her.

* * *

To everyone's horror, Mrs. Bennet came to 'check on Jane' around noon and as soon as she walked in all she could talk about was how nice, lovely and expensive everything was. She was complimenting Mrs. Bingley's taste to Charlie and Caroline and she even spoke about how beautiful Jane was. What was worse was that she failed to hide her excitement, when Jane's fever still hadn't broken and insisted that Jane stay until the evening. When Lizzie insisted that Jane was more than fine to move, Rose finally agreed to pick them up around six.

Will couldn't believe how horrible Mrs. Bennet actually was. She obviously cared about money and he could see past her ploy to get Jane to stay longer. He knew that he was going to keep an eye out for Charlie and Jane. Jane seemed nice and sincere but she was also a giant pushover and knew she was a people pleaser. _What would she do for her mother?_

Lizzie could see the disdain on Darcy's face the whole time her mom and sisters were here and decided to spend the rest of her day in Jane's room. Eventually though Jane was too tired and fell asleep. She tried to keep herself busy, but it was boring so she went downstairs. Darcy and Charlie glanced up at her when she entered but he went back to staring at his computer. Louisiana was watching something on 'E' and she asked Charlie to borrow his book from earlier.

They sat there for 20 minutes without saying anything, but she could tell every time Darcy looked at her. She pretended not to notice and kept her attention on the book; she was almost finished. She wouldn't give him the time of day if he's just going to be judging her.

Caroline walked in and saw Will avert his gaze from Lizzie. "Eliza! Reading again? You must be a book worm if you take no pleasure in anything else. You must be really boring." She said teasingly.

"No I'm not a book worm and I enjoy doing plenty of things. So I don't deserve the compliment or censure." Lizzie replied with a fake smile.

"I'm sure you enjoy taking care of Jane. Have you heard how Lexie is doing?" Charlie asked.

"I texted her this morning and she said she was fine."

"That's good to hear, did she require stiches after all?"

"No, she didn't. She just had to stay the night." She relied quickly not wanting to speak about Lexie. She didn't want people asking questions about her or the pills. She closed the book and gave it to Charlie as she got up to look for another one at the bookshelf.

"Sorry we don't have a lot of books to choose from, my dad decided not to unpack them all since no one ever reads them. Not that we had a lot anyways." Charlie smiled.

"I know it's nothing compared to the library at Pemberley, right Will?" Caroline asked.

"My family has been adding to the library for many years, I am very positive we have several copies of the same book." He said indifferently and continued to be intrigued by the computer.

"I can't wait to visit again; it is so beautiful, like something out of a fairytale." Caroline said "I'm sure Georgie feels like a princess, I know I do every time we visit."

"She only goes home during breaks from school."

Not thinking of anything else to say Caroline sat down across from Will and got on her phone. After checking all of her accounts, she looked up at Will and he was staring at Lizzie again.

"It's so boring," she said but no one replied. "Walk around the room with me Eliza." When Lizzie reluctantly stood up, Will stopped looking at the laptop to look at them. Caroline smirked. "The view is so different when you walk around the room. You should join us Will. Take a break from the computer and stretch your legs."

"I find the view quiet lovely from here, thank you. Besides you don't really want me to join you."

"Why would say that? What do you think he means Eliza?"

"I don't know, but you can be sure it wasn't good. The best way to disappoint him though is not to ask." Lizzie said but Caroline asked anyway.

"You are either speaking about things girls speak of, maybe sharing secrets. Or you are trying to show off your figures. If the first I would only be in the way, if the second then I can do that from where I am sitting." Darcy said.

"How shocking you would think such a thing! You must be punished, how should we punish him Eliza?"

"The best way would be to tease him, laugh at him. You've known him for a long time, so you must know something we can use against him. What are his faults?" Lizzie asked hoping to find out something she could use against him.

"No! You can't tease him or laugh at him. It is unheard of." Caroline sounded shocked at the idea.

"Can't stand to be laughed at Darcy? Too proud or maybe even vain? And would you consider it a fault or a virtue?" Lizzie asked.

"Vanity is a fault, yes. But not one of mine. Pride however is a virtue when there is something to be proud of. I do not find it wrong to be proud of something."

"Ok I get it Darcy, you're perfect and have no faults; you're above all of us."

"No, I never said anything like that. I have plenty of faults. You could say I am resentful. I have a temper and do not easily forgive, not that I try to."

"Those are great flaws indeed and I am afraid I can't make fun of you for them. How sad because I love to laugh." Lizzie said in a teasing tone.

"I would say it was a family trait but I doubt Alexa is capable of even smiling." Caroline sneered.

Lizzie could feel her anger rising, but just gave a tight smile and turned her attention to the bookshelf. After looking for a minute, she left to go check on Jane, not wanting to be in the room anymore. She hated that Lexie was depressed, even more now that Caroline and Darcy knew. All the years of them trying to seem normal wasted in one day. Surely everyone in school would know by tomorrow. _How are we going to get through this?_

She kept her fear hidden from Jane; the last thing she wanted was to add to her stress. Before she knew it, it was six and as promised her dad came with the truck and trailer to get the horses. After they were gone, all Will heard was constant laughing at the Bennet's expense from Caroline and Louisiana. He could agree to some extent, but he refused to stoop as low as to gossip about them. He agreed however that they were not a good family to be connected to.

* * *

Lexie:

 ***** _Being a family means you are part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life. No matter what._

The small sunshine in her dim world, were her friends. She was grateful and happy to have them in her life. She couldn't imagine where she would be without them, she had never told them before but they were her rock, they were her family. They had always been more of a family then her own.

 ***** _Family is not always about blood, sometimes it's about who's there to hold your hand and support you when you need them._

* * *

Her father didn't speak to her at all once Will left. She thought that he would at least show some concern when they were alone, but he just sat there; ignoring her. She pretended to be asleep as she tried to sort out her thoughts, a while later, she felt the bed moving and she was finally going to get a CT scan. When they took her back to the room, her father was gone, but Anne was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Her father came back in and once he saw Anne, told her that he was going to get some food and would be back within the hour.

As soon as he left the room, Anne jumped on the bed and gave Lexie a hug, but to her surprise saw that tears were falling from Lexie's eyes. This was the closest that Lexie got to crying and she didn't know why she was upset. _She_ wanted to cry because she had been so worried, but she needed to be strong for Lexie.

"Mary wishes she could be here, but her mother is making her go shopping with Rose and your sisters." Anne said as she hugged her.

"….."

"Hurst will be here as soon as he can."

Lexie nodded.

"What did the doctors say?" Anne asked worried Lexie might have bad news.

Lexie pulled away, wiping her tears. "I don't require stiches but I have to stay the night. I just got back from the CT scan and I'll know more when the doctor returns."

"Are you in a great deal of pain?"

"Not physically. Well my head obviously but-" Fresh tears started falling from her eyes; pulling Anne in for a hug, "Oh Anne! I'm so confused right now. I just want to go back."

"It's ok Lexie. I'm here." Anne said rubbing circles on her back, wishing Lexie would confide in her and elaborate. "Would you like to speak about it?" She asked hesitantly.

Lexie took a deep breath then exhaled. "I do. I really do, but not right now. I just need you to hold me. I need you Anne." She said quietly.

Anne was shocked but tightened her grip around Lexie. She wouldn't fail her. Lexie was always the one that they all turned to in their time of need. She was always there to talk to, listen, give advice and just somehow make them feel better. She was honored Lexie needed her; Lexie never 'burdened' them with her problems or how she was feeling.

 ***** "You are special, you are important and you are loved." She told Lexie the same thing she would always tell them.

Lexie tightened her grip, but a sob escaped. She quickly reigned in her feelings. "Thank you Anne. You are my best friend and I know I never told you this, but I consider you more of a sister than my own. I love you." She whispered into Anne's neck.

"I love you too. You are my best friend and I always considered you as my sister. I always wished you were. I just wish we had better mothers to choose from." She giggled.

Lexie chuckled. "You know your mother isn't so bad and I would prefer her over Rose."

They remained in each other's arms until a cough was heard behind them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hurst said with a small smile.

"Hurst!" Lexie yelled, letting go of Anne to hug him.

He was by her side in no time and embraced her tightly and she returned the hug with equal affection, bringing him instant relief. When Anne called him and told him Lexie fell off her horse and was in the hospital, he cancelled his plans for the day. Lexie was a really important person in his life, he loved her.

Lexie always somehow managed to make him feel better and he knew she loved him, but they weren't _in_ love with each other. She had an essence about her, he couldn't explain. She made him feel important, like he mattered. He could see how worried Anne was and he wanted nothing more than to just hold her and somehow make her feel better. But she didn't share his feelings. Lexie broke their hug and pulled Anne in for a group hug.

"I came as soon as I could. What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I promise. I want to wait for my father to leave. I think he's just waiting for the CT results."

The doctor explained that she had a linear fracture and luckily wouldn't require any staples or stiches, the wound would heal on its own as early as three months. There was some swelling in her brain but nothing to worry about. If there were no changes she would be allowed to leave in the morning.

Hurst left to get them some food and her father came back. Lexie informed him of what the doctor said and he told her that he would see if Rose could bring her things later and left. As soon as he was gone, Lexie told Anne everything she remembered about this morning and she told her about Will. She wasn't even sure what she felt, her feelings were all over the place but she remembered feeling safe in his arms. She had never felt that other than with Hurst and Anne.

Anne didn't say anything, not that Lexie expected her to anyways. She could tell Anne wanted to say something and that's all that mattered to her.

"It's ok Anne. You don't have to say anything. I don't even know what to think and I was there."

"Thank you for telling me. Although I am at a loss for words, I am very happy that you were able to confide in me."

Lexie nodded. "I'm only going to tell Hurst and Mary about the accident. I will tell Dr. Stone everything. I hope she can meet with me soon so I can get her perspective. She always knows what to say. Then again it's her job." She gave a small smile.

"I'm positive she'll make time for you. I really wish I knew what to say… I don't know William very well but I don't believe he'll stop speaking to you. He is a good man, like Hurst."

"You didn't see the look on his face when I told him about the pills." She deadpanned.

"No I didn't, but I could imagine he was shocked. He doesn't know you like we do. He doesn't know about your life or your family."

"Anne, please don't make it sound so horrible. It's not and I know it. I know people out there suffer more than I do and there are people who have been through horrible situations. It's not like my life could be a Lifetime Movie."

"I know. But you can't tell me you haven't suffered in your own way; even looking at your life through a different perspective as you like to do so much."

"I-I don't know." She said quietly.

"Do not make your suffering seem insignificant."

"Can we please talk about something else? It's not that I don't appreciate speaking to you. Thank you for listening, it's just that I'm still trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings and it doesn't help that my head… it's like a-pulsating, pounding. It hurts and they don't want to give me anything."

"Thank you for speaking to me Lexie. I know it is not easy for you." Anne smiled.

Hurst walked in stopping the conversation. "It wasn't easy bringing this in here." He held the bags up. "They tried telling me that outside food was not allowed, but I managed to point out that as long as they didn't have a sign saying I couldn't. I may do as I like." He smiled proudly.

"Your father would be so proud of you." Lexie giggled.

"Following in his footsteps after all, are we?" Anne almost laughed.

He tried frowning but failed. "You cannot have a father for a lawyer and not learn a trick or two." He chuckled.

As they ate, Lexie told Hurst what happened as far as the accident and how Will helped her.

"I'm happy to hear that he got to you in time. I can't imagine what would have happened if you had been left out there longer." Hurst said as his voice broke.

Lexie grabbed his hand. "Luckily we don't have to dwell on such thoughts. I am fine and I will be ok. You heard the doctor, nothing majorly bad happened." She tried giving him a smile, but it was sad.

"Yes of course." He squeezed her hand and gave a small smile.

Looking between Lexie and Anne, he could see that Anne was deep in thought. Something else must have happened, she wasn't fine. At least she told Anne and he was happy for that but a part of him wished that Lexie would confide in him as well. Lexie called for a nurse to use the restroom and he got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

He had no reason to complain about his life, he came from a wealthy family, he was popular, good looking, and no one would think he had a car in the world but he did. He always felt pressured to live up to his father's expectations. His father wanted for him to live the life he had. His father went to Yale, so he was going to Yale, his father started working in the firm around 18 so now he was working there. It was what his brother did and their grandfather had done. He knew his brother wasn't happy though, he was just doing the same thing he wanted to do; make his father proud.

But he didn't want to be like them. At least not anymore and it was all thanks to Lexie. He was his own person and had dreams. Lexie was the one who encouraged him to take up photography. It started with a Journalism class in seventh grade, he took pictures for the school paper and he found that he enjoyed it. Lexie told him to do it for fun and see where it takes him.

They were in third grade when he first met her. He walked into the cafeteria and saw his best friend Johnathan Drake picking on her. She bumped into him causing him to drop his tray and food fell on his new shoes. He was making fun of her for wearing worn out clothes and calling her stupid. Lexie just stood there listening to him, he could tell she was upset but it seemed as if she wasn't there. He went up to them to calm John down, when he turned around to apologize for John's behavior, Lexie was gone along with John's tray that had been on the floor. He skipped lunch looking for her and found her sitting outside staring at nothing. He apologized but she wouldn't say anything until he was walking away; she gave him a small thank you and they became friends.

Even in primary school, Silver Magnet was a school that was proud of its academics program. Johnathan was angry, he had just lost his parents and he took it out on everybody around then, but especially Lexie. He was angry that a _girl_ was better than him. She was a scholarship student, meaning she didn't have money and she was smarter, putting her at the top of the class. Not to mention the family she has. They were very embarrassing and had no class. Johnathan didn't think she belonged there; she was weird, quiet and kept to herself. When Lexie learned to play the violin, it only angered him more and he learned to play the cello, it was a completion to him, his own personal mission to be better than her. Lexie never said anything, nor did she show that she was affected by the bullying she took it all in stride.

At the time he knew that Johnathan's feeling towards Lexie were wrong, but later understood that it was the way they were all raised. Just because they had money and better things, they thought they were better than everyone else and Lexie disproved that; with all of her faults, she was better. When he was around people didn't bother her but they were still mean when she was alone. He slowly got to see how her family treated her and she eventually told him that life was pointless. What he admired and loved about her the most was that even though she saw life as meaningless, even though she felt unloved and unimportant she didn't like for other people to feel the way she did. No one could see that she was special, she made you feel loved and important and she could do it with a small touch. He hoped that whatever had changed would be for the better but only time would tell. He was happy he hadn't lost Lexie; he didn't know what he would do without her.

* * *

Anne was relieved that Lexie was ok and still here. She could tell something was different with Lexie and it wasn't just because she spoke to her and she didn't know why. What she did know was that whatever happened was all thanks to William and she wouldn't know if it was a good thing until and if Lexie spoke to her again.

The first day she met Lexie was when she first transferred to Silver Magnet. They were in the same class and Anne was the only one who didn't have a desk partner. The teacher sat them next to each other and soon she learned Lexie only spoke monotonically one word answers. Eventually they began to speak to each other and quickly became best friends. She would have eventually met Hurst but she didn't know who he was before Lexie. If it weren't for Lexie she wouldn't have Hurst or Mary, her only other friends.

She was so nervous when her mother 'invited' Lexie over, she had demanded it. Her biggest fear was that Lexie wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. But Lexie stayed and put up with her mother. At least her relationship with her mother had improved, also thanks to Lexie. When she found out about Lexie's pills, she went ballistic and demanded Anne to stay away from her. Anne stood her ground for the first time in her life and told her mother that she and Lexie would always be friends. No matter what; her mother seemed to appreciate that and she quickly learned how important Lexie was to her and how much she had changed.

Lexie made her feel special, when all her mother did was tore her down and apart. Lexie gave her confidence and like with Hurst encouraged her to do what she wanted. She was always doodling and drawing inside of her notes and binders, she never thought she was any good it was just because she was alone. Lexie always asked for them and her first gift from Lexie was a big collage of most of the ones she had given her arranged brilliantly in a beautiful frame. Her first painting was a stick figure with a blank expression, the sky was blue, and there were green hills with colorful flowers. It was small and she hated it, it looked like something a five year old would have done but Lexie loved it and begged to keep it along with any painting or drawing she disliked. That's just how Lexie was, she saw the beauty in things others did not.

* * *

Lexie was staring at her reflection in the mirror as the water from the sink ran. She washed her hands and face thoroughly. It was hurting to stand and her head hurt, she felt dirty. There were so many thoughts going through her head, of Will, the accident and her emotions and it was messing with her head.

 _Don't let it get to you!_ She had to be strong; she was strong, she couldn't show weakness, she would crack. What she wanted most of all was to be near him, to talk to him, to be in his arms. _NO!_ That was not possible. She stared at herself again and didn't recognize the girl looking back at her. _What happened?_ All she saw was a lost and scared girl.

 _What have I ever done to anyone? Why does God hate me?_ She chuckled. _God?_ _Since when do you believe in him?_ She used to when she was younger; she liked to believe that there was someone who looked after her; who loved her. But it was all a lie! She would pray to him every night. Her prayers were never answered; the world was still a horrible place, people were still human, she did not feel loved and she always felt alone. _There was no one there._

Rose's words came back to her; _"I have no idea why God gave me twins! You ruined my figure! What did I do to deserve you?!"_

 _OH NO!_ _I sound just like her. No. God did not hate her, he was not real. The world was just cruel and unfair._ She knew this. At least she had Anne, Mary, and Hurst, _and_ Dr. Stone. _That's all you need, and music!_ _Yes, cannot forget about music_.

She washed her face once again and inhaled deeply before looking the mirror again. _You'll be ok, you always manage through this is no different, you'll get through this. You just need time._ She slowly made her way back into the room and saw that Anne and Hurst were gone. She knew they wouldn't have just left and figured that they went to get some air. She wished Anne could see how much Hurst loved her and that they could be happy together. She knew things would change between them but she didn't care, she wanted them to be happy.

* * *

After Lexie left the room, both Anne and Hurst didn't say anything they just sat there lost in their own thoughts. Hurst looked up at Anne and saw that she was distressed and suggested they get some candy. Once they left the room, Anne turned to him and tightly hugged him. He was shocked but his arms automatically wrapped around her small frame and pulled her in close. He wanted to stay like this forever; not knowing when he would have the chance to hold her again, Anne hardly touched him. She began to cry and he led her to the lobby so Lexie wouldn't hear her. They sat there for a while as he rubbed circles on her back and subconsciously kissed her forehead, when she calmed down she pulled away from him and he felt a sharp sting in his heart.

He took in her appearance; she was so beautiful to him. Her hazel eyes were red and puffy as she stared back at him. Her jet black curly hair was a little messy from their hug and she had a big pout on her face. He wanted nothing more than to pull her back in his arms and kiss her. He didn't know when he began to fall in love with her, but it seemed like he'd been in love with her for most of his life.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried and I want to be strong for her." She quietly said.

He hugged her and smiled when she didn't pull away. "I know. I'm worried too, but she'll be ok. She just fell off her horse. She'll probably ride him as soon as she gets home." He chuckled and Anne nodded.

As soon as they were in the hallway, she couldn't help it. She broke down and hugged Hurt, she loved being in his arms; it was the same feeling Lexie had being in Will's. Safe. Being in his arms was like being in Lexie's, she felt loved and it hit her. She liked Hurst more than just a friend; she was in love with him. It wasn't so shocking; she had just denied her feelings because her mother wanted them to be together. But she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She didn't know how long she had loved him, she had repressed her feelings for too long, but it didn't matter. They were just friends.

She knew he didn't love her or like her that way; she wasn't special or beautiful. She felt overwhelmed when he pulled her in for another hug. She felt like everything was going to be fine and she wanted to stay there, with him but Lexie needed them right now.

* * *

Anne took charge and made plans when they got back into the room. Lexie called her father to inform him that Hurst would meet him somewhere to pick up her things. The last thing Lexie needed was to deal with Rose. Hurst left a while after Lexie fell asleep and she called Mary to tell her what had happened. Once she finished speaking to her, she began to pick Lexie's callouses causing her to wake up.

"Anne! Do you know how long it takes me to get those?" She asked pulling her hand away groggily.

Anne giggled. "Yes, and you will have them again by the end of the week."

"True, true. All right you may entertain yourself at my expense. How long have I been asleep?"

"About thirty minutes. I have already spoken to Mary and filled her in on what happened. She will come over tomorrow when you get to my house."

"Thank you for telling her. That reminds me, I need to call Dr. Stone. Would it be all right if I do it before Hurst returns?"

"Of course you may."

Dr. Stone told her that they could meet next Saturday for brunch so they could have all the time they needed to talk.

"That reminds me Lexie. I was going to ask you to stay over next weekend. My mother is throwing a party for William and my younger cousin will be staying over. I don't know her and I was hoping that if you and Mary were there, things wouldn't be too awkward."

"You know you never need to ask me for favors. I am at your disposal." She bowed her head and laughed.

"As you should be. Now you are expected to wear the best dress you have and will be required to perform a song or two." She said assertively but broke out laughing.

Lexie joined in, "Oh Anne! You are your mother's daughter. I love when you do that. I only wish you would let me see you do it to someone else. I would love to see how they act."

"I would not be able to keep a straight face if you were there." Anne said in a superior tone.

"One of these day, I hope." Her smile fell. "Anne I will gladly stay over the weekend, but I don't want to attend the party. I don't know if I can face him."

"Lexie, you know I wouldn't ask you to do anything you didn't want to. But I think it would help you to be there and I am sure Dr. Stone will agree with me."

She stayed quiet thinking. "I am not making any promises."

"Fair enough," she smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Hurst walked Anne out to her car in silence and when they reached her car, he pulled her in for a big hug. He was happy when Anne returned it with equal affection. She pulled away to say something, but he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her before she said anything but she didn't return the kiss. He let go of her and was about to apologize, but she grabbed his face and kissed him before he could say anything. He couldn't believe it; he was over the moon happy and he scoped her up in his arms; spinning her, both laughing.

"I was going to ask you to come to William's party this Saturday, but now I expect you to be there." She told him as he still held her.

"Gladly," he said and kissed her again. "Does this mean that we are dating now?" He asked teasingly.

"I do not know; you haven't asked me." She said with a huge smile.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, "Anne De Bough, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She kissed him, "Is that a yes?" She kissed him again, "I am still unsure what your answer is."

She kissed him again, "Yes, but would it be all right if we did not tell anyone, except Lexie and Mary of course...My mother-"

"Yes, as long as you are mine I will be happy." He kissed her.

"I better go, I will see you tomorrow." She kissed him and reluctantly got into her car. She waved bye through the window and took off.

He walked back to the room with a huge smile plastered on his face and before he entered Lexie's room, he took a deep breath and tried to control his happiness. Lexie would be able to tell something happened and he knew Anne wanted to be the one to tell her. But it didn't work; as soon as he walked in his smile came back into his face and she knew.

"Did you finally ask her?" She said with a big smile of her own.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes!" She let out a squeal. "I am sooo happy for the both of you, come here!" She held out her arms. He went to hug her and she hugged him tightly. "Can you please hand me my phone, I need to text Anne!"

"No! She is driving, wait a while. I am sure she'll text you when she gets home."

Her phone went off and Hurst handed it to her. She smirked; it was Anne. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Ha!"

"Tell her she should not be driving and texting." He scolded.

"Although I agree, if I were you I would relish in the fact that she was too happy to wait until she got home to share the news."

His smile grew, "You are right as always."

"Of course," she said laughing. She gave him another hug and squealed again. He winced being so close to her. "Sorry."

"It is all right, scoot over." He told her and she complied. He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. "You know nothing will change between us right? You will always be my Padawan."

She leaned into his chest. "I know, but of course things will change…it is the course of life. Nothing ever stays the same." She said a bit sadly, her thoughts taking her back to earlier. "But you are my brother and always will be. I am happy for you and I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too." Her phone went off. "Tell Anne not to text you while she drives!"

She laughed, "It is Mary, Anne already told her and she is also happy."

* * *

The next morning, she was given the ok to leave. Her head still hurt but once she took her pills, the pain subsided a little. She had to use crutches and grew to quickly hate them but complaining wouldn't make a difference. She was too excited and couldn't wait to see Anne and give her the biggest hug she could. Hurst let her know that they weren't going to go public with their relationship and Lexie hoped that she could contain herself around Mrs. De Bough.

Lizzie sent her a text asking her if she was ok and she couldn't help but get angry. _You decide to ask now? The day after? Don't think about it._ She decided to put all of her focus on her two best friends and just told Lizzie she was fine.

When they arrived at Anne's, Mary and she were waiting outside for her. Mary was the first one to give her a hug and apologized for not being there yesterday. She knew Lexie understood and wouldn't want her apology, but she felt really horrible. Anne gave Hurst a quick hug; afraid that the walls had eyes. Her mother was home after all, but they couldn't stop staring and smiling at each other. Lexie gave Anne an extra big hug and whispered that she was happy for her.

* * *

The maid ran her a nice hot bath so she wouldn't have to stand. It was one of the nicest feelings in the world and she knew her friends weren't exactly waiting for her so she took a couple of extra minutes. It was a rare luxury to bathe in a house with four girls; five if she counted Rose. Yes Rose counted, but Rose got to have her baths for her 'nerves'.

She submerged herself under the water until she could no longer hold her breath and then finished bathing. She quickly got ready with the help of a maid and went to join her friends for lunch. They had already finished eating but they spoke while she ate, keeping her mind away from her thoughts. Mary was talking about the party she had to attend last night with Kitty and Lydia. Apparently a boy who went to school with them was also at the party and they started speaking to each other, not knowing anyone else there.

Once Hurst and Mary had left, Lexie played her violin as Anne painted. Dinner was almost unbearable, Mrs. De Bough demanded to know what happened to her and Lexie told her about Will helping her. Mrs. De Bough spent the rest of the dinner singing praises to Will and boasting about his attributes. He was smart, handsome and wealthy. Anne and Lexie spent the entire conversation speaking about Hurst with their secret code. When the night was through, Anne came into her room to check on her. Anne was telling her about what happened at the hospital and she could tell that Anne was the happiest woman ever. Anne fell asleep next to her, and she fell asleep happy for Anne, happy for Hurst. Happy that they were happy and happy she wasn't at the house.

 ****Saw these quotes on the internet, but they did not give credit to anyone.**

 ***I originally got the idea for this to be Lexie's quote because of the movie, The Help. I love how she tells the little girl that she is kind, smart and important. Also, apparently the quote I use is a Facebook group.**

 **A/N: When I say Anne and Lexie talk about Hurst during dinner, they are using their secret way: It is like Morris Code, but their own version.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 10

Monday:

Hurst picked up Anne and Lexi today and the reason was because it would be easier for Lexie since he had an SUV. Unlike other times the trio had gone places, Anne sat in the front after debating with Lexie. All Lexie had to do was point out that she needed to sit in the back to keep her foot elevated because it hurt, which wasn't a complete lie. When they go to school, Hurst kissed Anne before he got out of the car to help Lexie, despite her refusal and they entered the school together, the three of them with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

The bell rang after band class and Mary waited with Lexie, while the other students hurried to get out of class. Mary was going to stay for her lunch period to practice the song she would play in the upcoming concert they had every year.

Lexie only had to walk a couple of feet to her locker. Luckily she had lunch and didn't have to hurry to get to class. As she was changing out her books, she felt a sharp pain pulsating from the back of her head. That and the pain from having to stand on her ankle became overwhelming and her bag fell to the floor, dropping nearly everything out of the bag.

While she was trying to figure out how to pick up her things when out of nowhere someone came to help her. She was beyond shocked, she couldn't move or say anything; she was petrified to see it was Johnathan Drake her bully for the past nine years. He quickly picked up her things and placed them in her bag.

"Do you need help getting to class? You only have three minutes left."

It took her a while to register that he was offering to help her. "…No. Thank you I'm have lunch." She said nonchalantly.

He smiled, "Me too. Can I help you with your bag?"

She just nodded and started to walk. It was really awkward and she could tell the silence was getting to him.

" _Sooo,_ what happened to your foot?" He asked as the question came to his head.

"I was out riding my horse on Saturday, he got startled and managed to throw me off. I believe my foot got stuck in the saddle." She said quietly.

"You believe?" He asked confused.

"I hit my head and lost consciousness." She stated.

"And you came to school today?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yes?" She said puzzled.

"At least you didn't crack open your head." He attempted at a joke.

"I have a linear fracture. It should heal on its own." She deadpanned and his smile fell.

"Please give me my bag." She asked before they entered the lunch room together.

He had a shocked look on his face. "Let me help you to your seat."

She gave him a curt nod and started walking outside through a side door.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"We spend the first part of lunch outside, while everyone one is eating. When they start coming outside, we go inside to eat." She stated.

"I see. I thought you had lunch next period. It makes sense, we've had several classes together but I never saw you at lunch."

She didn't say anything and just walked to their table. She was about to thank him but he sat down across from her.

"You can leave. Anne and Hurst should be here soon. I don't mind waiting alone. Thank you for your help." She said looking in his his.

"If I did not know any better, I would think you were trying to get rid of me." He chuckled.

She contemplated her answer. "I am trying to spare you from having to sit with me."

"You make it sound horrible to be in your company." He smirked.

She bit her lip confused. "But you do not like me."

His smile fell but she wasn't looking at him anymore. He was about to respond but a laughing Anne and Hurst were walking up to them.

"John! What brings you out here?" Hurst asked surprised.

He glanced at Lexie and saw that Anne was inspecting her, making sure she was fine.

"Hey. I was just keeping Alexa company, now that you're here though I'll just be on my way." He said standing up.

"We're going to eat in a while if you want to sit with us."

John saw Anne giving him a look saying he wasn't welcomed. "No thank you. I'll see you in class."

"Are you ok Lexie? What happened?"

"He helped me with my bag. What took you guys so long to get here?" She asked not wanting to talk about it more.

Anne and Hurst blushed a deep shade of red. "Are you having trouble getting to class?" Hurst asked.

* * *

Lexie skipped going to practice after school, after lunch she couldn't help but feel paranoid and her head was still hurting along with her arms. Hurst took her and Anne back to the De Bough's where they did their homework together before Hurst took Lexie back home. When she got to the house, Jane and Lizzie were the only ones who cared and helped her when she needed it.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Mary skipped lunch, Johnathan would help her and wait with her until Anne and Hurst showed up. She was on edge and kept looking over her back, he was up so something and she knew it. She wouldn't have minded as much if he didn't keep trying to get her to talk. She just gave him curt answers and wouldn't ask him anything. _What's gotten into him? He must be up to something; he's never nice to me._

Her thoughts were running wild with Anne, Hurst, Johnathan and her meeting with Dr. Stone that she didn't have time to think about Will or the party tomorrow. She was also glad that she was spending a little time with Lizzie and Jane when they would help her, and Rose was in a good mood and ignored her. It was Friday and she was going to stay the entire weekend at Anne's. Her ankle was doing much better and she managed to do more things without using the crutches, but the headaches would come and go.

* * *

It's A Small World:

The De Bough household was busy with everyone running around, trying to get the house ready for the dinner party and the two guests who were going to stay. Mrs. De Bough insisted that Anne help her, so Lexie took the bus to Dr. Stone's house. It was difficult using crutches but she would alternate between using them and walking.

She really enjoyed coming over to Dr. Stone's house, it was more relaxing than being in an office and they always spoke for more than an hour. When Dr. Stone answered the door, she greeted Lexie with a hug and kiss and started fussing over her as they walked into the living room.

The first thing she told her was about Anne and Hurst, and then she spoke about her father's cold treatment and the accident. She hesitantly told her about Will and although it took some time she told her about how he made her feel and how she was feeling at the moment, and that she wanted to stop taking the pills.

Dr. Stone was shocked, this was the first time Lexie ever opened up in one session and it was the first time that Lexie ever thought about not taking the pills. Unfortunately it wasn't as simple to just stop taking them. Some of the medication she took was known to be addictive and could suffer from withdrawals. The only thing she could do was prescribe lower doses until Lexie showed that she didn't need them. Lexie didn't look happy about it, but agreed.

The doorbell rang and Dr. Stone excused herself with a confused look on her face. Lexie heard an excited yell and she made her way to the foyer. She saw Dr. Stone hugging and dancing around with a woman around her age, behind them was a tall blonde girl who was beautiful. By the way she was awkwardly standing; Lexie could tell that she was scared or shy.

"Victoria! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I came down for a party; by the way this is Georgiana. Georgie this is my sister Dr. Samantha Stone." She said pulling the girl forward.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Stone." She quietly said looking down.

"It is nice to meet you too, I have heard a lot about you and your family." The girl gave her a small smile but said nothing. "I wish you would've told me you were coming Vicky. I am busy right now and do not know how long I will be." Dr. Stone said sadly.

Lexie instantly felt bad for being here and spying in the first place. "You do not have to worry about me Dr. Stone I will leave. Thank you for seeing me today, I hope we can continue our conversation later on in the week."

They all looked at her in shock, adding to her discomfort.

"That isn't necessary Lexie. Come I'd like you to meet my sister." She walked up to them avoiding the strangers gaze. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up. "Lexie, this is my older sister Victoria Reynolds. Vicky this is the girl I've told you so much about, Alexandra Bennet." She said proudly.

Lexie gave a small smile. She knew Dr. Stone wouldn't say anything bad about her and felt honored that Dr. Stone mentioned her to her family.

"It is nice to meet you Alexandra! My sister speaks very highly of you." Mrs. Reynolds said.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Alexa, Alexandra is quiet long." She smiled.

Lexie was going to shake her hand, but was pulled in for a hug instead. Lexie returned it with equal affection and Mrs. Reynolds inhaled deeply once Lexie had her arms around her.

"Alright Alexa; this little miss here is Georgiana." She pulled the girl forward again.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." Lexie smiled outstretching her hand.

Georgiana touched her hand and smiled. "It is nice to meet you too." She replied quietly.

"My sister tells me you are quite a violinist, Alexa. How long have you been playing?"

"I have been playing since I was in the fourth grade."

"Is that the only instrument you play?" Georgiana asked looking down.

Lexie smiled and felt the same pull she felt with Anne and Mary. "I also play the piano, but the violin is my heart and soul. Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes I play the piano and guitar; and I am learning how to play bass guitar," she smiled.

"I was thinking of going to the music store, I need time to think and music always seems to do the trick. If it is all right with Mrs. Reynolds and Dr. Stone; would you like to accompany me? I have time and would enjoy the company and we can allow them to speak." Lexie smiled.

"Yes I would like that! Oh can I Mrs. Reynolds?" She asked excitingly. Dr. Stone gave a nod to her sister.

"All right, just be back within two hours. Your brother wanted to meet up before the party."

"I promise we shall be back before then. If anything Dr. Stone has my number, we will be taking the bus, if that is all right; and it always runs on schedule." Lexie reassured them. Lexie went to get her crutches, everyone stated there concern but after Lexie assured them that her sprain was almost healed they were able to leave.

* * *

"What type of music do you play Georgiana?"

"I play classical, traditional sacred piano and I enjoy playing more modern music on the guitar. You?"

"I too play in the classical style for both the piano and violin. But I am afraid I devote too much time on the violin to be proficient on the piano. Not to say I am a bad pianist, but I love to play the violin it makes me feel free. My teacher always says, ***** _'The function of music is to liberate in the soul those feelings which normally we keep locked up in the heart."_

The bus started moving and Lexie felt dizzy from a headache, Georgiana noticed but Lexie assured her she was fine.

"Did you travel a long way to Meryton?" Lexie asked as her headache faded.

"Yes, we just got in this morning and made or way to Doc-t-… Mrs. Stone's house," she corrected nervously.

"Dr. Sto-"Lexie began.

"I meant no offense-" Georgiana cried out.

"Georgiana, none was given and none was taken. Dr. Stone worked hard for her title. I am not ashamed that I see a psychiatrist; I don't like the stigma that comes with it however. Many people believe that you have to be crazy, but I see it more like therapy. There are many forms of therapy; physical, relationship, drug, even music is a form a therapy. There is nothing wrong with seeking help when it is needed. I will not go too far as to say I am not crazy though, for only crazy people say that." She said with a small smile and giggled.

She didn't say anything and Lexie placed a hand softly on her. "Does-does it help?" She quietly asked looking down.

Lexie had to think about the question. "It helps me. But I cannot speak for others experience. It took me a long time to open up and sometimes I don't… But she has never made me talk about anything I did not want to. Not to say that she doesn't have her tricks; though I am aware of them, I do not mind."

"It sounds as if you have been seeing her for a long time. Don't you believe that if seeing her was working you would have gotten bet-ter by-" regret came upon her face. "I am so-"

Lexie held her hand up. "Again I took no offense. I have been seeing her for the past nine years. I like to see her; I…I am required to see her and even if I were not I would still wish to. To me she is more than just my doctor, she is my friend. She does not judge me nor do my friends and that means a great deal to me. Do not apologize for speaking your mind." She smiled and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"All right Alexandra I will not judge you either." She grabbed her other hand and returned her smile.

"Alexa please; Alexandra is too close to Alexander." She said laughing.

"I wish my name could be made feminine. I was named after my father and my nick name is Georgie, which doesn't help and my cousin calls me Gigi, which sounds like a dog's name." She pouted.

"How about Georgia, like the song not state," she giggled and laughed at Georgiana's scowl. _She looks like someone!_ "Ok; no. Oh how about Regina? Gina?"

"That's feminine. Did the idea also come from a song?"

"Not directly, have you heard of Regina Spektor?"

"No I don't think so."

"Ok, we are going to have to stop by the CD section." She laughed.

* * *

Once at the store Lexie led her straight to the CD's and immediately found what she was looking for. They went to a listening station and Georgiana put on the headphones as Lexie picked **The Flowers-Regina Spektor**. Georgiana fell in love with the song and brought the CD immediately, choosing the name Gina.

As she was paying, the manager came up to Lexie, noticing she had crutches and asked if she was ok. Lexie told him she was fine and that she was still able to play the violin fine. He told her that they just got a used electric/acoustic violin and offered her to try it out. Lexie wasn't in the mood to play and told him she would return when she had more time, but Gina instead she play.

The violin was connected to an amp and she quickly played her scales to warm up. She saw Gina pull out her phone, but didn't think anything of it. She didn't know why she chose to play **Creep-Radiohead** but it just came to her. She played the vocal melody as the rest of the song played in her head, soon everything faded, everything was forgotten; it was just her and the music.

It wasn't until she played the last note that her surroundings came back to her. She looked around and saw that she had a small audience around her. They all appeared to be a happy but sad as they clapped for her. Lexie looked at Gina and saw her putting away her phone. Gina wiped the tears from her eyes and Lexie told her it was her turn to play something and Gina looked as if she had been sentenced to death. Lexie assured her she was only teasing her and apologized, they needed to get back to Dr. Stones.

"If you are early you are on time and if you arrive on time you are late." Lexie smiled.

"I hope you are not disappointed in me for not playing." Gina said in a small voice.

"Of course not, it is your choice. No one should ever have to be forced to play."

"Yes…I know that my aunt is going want to hear me play, well demand it actually. I am not looking forward to it."

"The trick is to just get lost in the music, forget everyone else in the room and play from your heart."

"I wish I could play as well as you do. I hope you do not mind that I recorded you playing." She said hiding her face.

"I do not mind," she smiled. "How long have you been playing?"

"For as long as I can remember, everyone tells me I am a great player. I always thought I was but after seeing you perform I am not so sure. I play very proficiently as you do, but I lack the emotion."

"Do not sell yourself short, there is nothing wrong with knowing you are a great player as long as you are aware that there will always be someone who will be better. I do not mean it harshly nor am I saying I am better. It is just that I know I am great; I have won many awards and many people will tell you that I am great. But I am aware that I am not the best and it is not my goal to be the best. I just love to play. People always turn everything into a competition and want to over exceed, but whatever happened to just listening and appreciating music." She stopped. "I am sorry I don't mean to ramble, I can assure you it is the topic at hand."

Gina giggled. "Do not worry Alexa, it is quiet all right. I understand you are proud of your playing, but keep yourself grounded by acknowledging that there is someone who will be better; no one can be the best."

"Yes and I am sure that others would disagree with you on my performance. I know that many players frown upon swaying as much as I do. They prefer proficiency. When I am forced to play, I do not do it as much but I still get lost in the music." She smiled brightly.

"I will try to take your advice and do just that."

* * *

Will:

He was excited, today he was turning 18 and he was going to see his sister and the woman who practically raised him, Mrs. Reynolds. They were arriving early and he told them that he would like to meet with them and spend some time together before the party.

The first thing he did when he was ready was text Mrs. Reynold to see what time they would be arriving and she told him they were already in town but she was going to stop by her sister's house first. She invited him over and he thought about it, but quickly decided against it.

He tried to occupy his time with other things but found he couldn't wait much longer, he was happy. He wanted to see Gina and he knew he wouldn't get much time at the party with her. He wanted some form happiness today, when all he had been feeling this past week was depressed and sad all thanks to Alexa Bennet. He asked Mrs. Reynolds for the address and was soon on his way.

He pulled into the driveway and was introduced to Dr. Samantha Stone. He noticed Georgie was missing and asked for her. He was beyond shocked to find out she was with Alexa Bennet, he couldn't believe what a small world it was. How did she manage to creep her way into his life?

First Anne was her best friend, his aunt liked her, and now they were at her doctor's house. He began to worry about Georgie being out with her, the last thing she needed was someone bringing her down and telling her what a horrible place the world was. She needed someone who was headstrong and outgoing. She didn't need a friend like Alexa, not after everything she had been through. She needed the past to stay in the past. He only had to wait a while before they returned and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted and she needed was to form some sort of attachment to Alexa.

* * *

As they were walking up the driveway, Lexie saw another car behind Mrs. Reynolds and froze. She recognized it instantly and all she wanted to do was run, turn around and run to Anne's. _Stupid ankle! Maybe Hurst wouldn't mind coming to get me._ Her thoughts were racing, causing her head to hurt and she felt as if she was about to panic. She was focusing all of her attention on trying to breath, she barely heard Gina asking if she was ok. _Don't take the pill, you can do this, don't give in!_ Gina rubbing circles on her back was doing wonders and soon she was ok but Gina looked terrified.

"I am sorry Gina," she deeply inhaled, "I tend to get anxiety attacks."

"Let me go get Dr. Stone-"

"No!" She yelled. "No thank you I am fine, it is nothing out of the ordinary. Please do not mention this to anyone." She pleaded.

"Ok, but only if you promise you are fine."

"Well my ankle is still a tad sore, but I am fine." She smiled weakly.

As they made their way to the door, Lexie felt her nerves trying to work against her. She allowed Gina to walk a little bit ahead of her but when she got to the entrance, she froze. Luckily Gina let out a big squeal and ran up to the new addition to the group.

He picked up Gina in a bear hug and had a huge smile on his face until he looked at her and he frowned. He turned his attention back to his sister and Dr. Stone patted the seat next to her. She knew he wouldn't want to see her again, right now she was happy for the pills. Yes she was hurt and it stung more than she thought it would but she didn't show it. It was her thoughts that she was afraid of, if she dwelled on it too much. She had to go to her shell, she had to feel empty.

"Lexie, this is Fitzwilliam, Georgiana's brother." Dr. Stone said.

"Alexandra Bennet nice to meet you." She said coldly but held her head high.

"Pleasure," he coldly replied.

Conversation continued without Lexie contributing much to the conversation and soon they had to leave. Will offered to take Gina out so that Mrs. Reynolds could continue speaking with her sister. Dr. Stone shook her head no to her sister sadly, though Lexie looked fine, she knew better something was off. Mrs. Reynolds said that she would head to the De Bough's and rest before the party.

Once they were gone, Lexie collapsed back onto the couch. She felt a tear drop and wiped it away as Dr. Stone walked back in; she knew and came to comfort Lexie with a tight hug. Lexie returned it with equal endeavor as tears fell from her eyes.

"Anne was wrong; he didn't wish to ever speak or see me again." Lexie said regaining her composure.

"I am sure he was just shocked and overwhelmed by everything. He did not expect to see you."

"Anne wanted me to attend _his_ party. Now I know to avoid it all together." She said sniffling. _What's wrong with me, since when do you cry?_

"You cannot spend all night hiding in your room. You _need_ to do this, you need to face him. The sooner you do, the sooner you will realize that it will only make you stronger. Just like every obstacle you have overcome."

"What if it makes me weaker and I do not wish to leave the pills after all? What if I need them more?" She asked softly.

"We will cross that bridge _if_ we get to it. You never know how things will turn out, nothing is written in stone. Boys are very confusing and we as women do not always understand them and vice versa."

"That reminds me," she said wanting to change the topic, "Jonathan Drake has been acting strangely this past week."

"Are you sure you are not just being paranoid?" She asked running her hand through Lexie's hair.

"I am paranoid. Nothing good comes from that man. It is his behavior that is making me paranoid though, he has been nice to me. He helps me and sits with me for a while trying to make small talk."

"So you think he has an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, I wish he would get it over with so things can be normal. I allow him to help me but I do not speak much to him, soon he will tire of his game when he sees he cannot get anything."

"I think that is a good plan. But you never know he might have changed."

"You are right of course; I will keep you informed, hopefully this weekend he would have returned to his old self and just leave me alone." Her head hurt again. "Would it be all right if I lie down? My head hurts."

"Yes of course, make yourself at home as always." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped her up the stairs to a guest room.

She lied down and hugged one of the pillows as more tears fell from her eyes. She hated to cry; she needed to contain her emotions, if she didn't she would break down. Her thoughts went to the party and she decided to attend; she wouldn't let him get to her. She would rise above like she always did. She never allowed anything to get to her in the end. Not her family, not Johnathan, or anyone else and she wasn't about to start now.

 ***Quote by Sabastian Faulks**

 ***Creep-The Dueling Fiddlers** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 11

"William! I can't believe how mean you were. You need to be nicer to people."

"I don't like the idea of you being around someone like her. Someone who has to see a doctor, she has problems Georgie."

"There is nothing wrong with her seeing a doctor." She said quietly.

"Look I know her. She's my neighbor and I met her. Yes, I have spoken to her. She told me she has a mental disorder and she hurts herself. She has been depressed her whole life and takes about five pills. She doesn't see a reason to live. I am only worried about you. You don't need someone like that in your life; I don't want you to feel the way she has made me feel. That isn't what you need."

"But she didn't seem anything like that at all. You must have misunderstood her." She reasoned.

"No. I am afraid that her own family feels the same way about her… What did you do together?"

"You won't believe it! I got on a bus! And we went to a music store. I got bought a CD she showed me and I got to hear her play the violin. She is amazing. Oh and by the way it's not Georgie anymore. It's Gina."

"Gina?"

"Yup." She stated. "I don't call you Fitzy anymore."

"Fair enough. I have heard she is a great player. She has about as many awards as you do."

He took her to the mall to shop and they caught up on how school was going so far. Will told her about living with the Bingley's and the city. When he dropped her off, he made her promise not to be alone with Alexa, he didn't approve of their friendship. He knew she would most likely be at the party and might get here early.

* * *

Lexie woke up not realizing she had fallen asleep but at least her headache was gone. She took a deep breath in feeling at ease and now she wasn't thinking about anything or feeling anything. Dr. Stone invited her for lunch and Lexie asked her about her childhood. She was happy to hear all of the happy memories and stories that she had. Apparently she had a big family with another sister and four brothers, and they were all very close.

Dr. Stone insisted on driving her back to the De Bough's and Lexie could tell that she was worried about her. Lexie tried to speak at her, not wanting her to worry but she didn't want to talk, she didn't care.

"Don't worry about tonight, just stay with your friends and have a good evening. Everything will be ok."

Lexie stared ot the window. "We'll see." She said distantly. "Thank you for the ride and for meeting me on such short notice. I appreciate it. I am sorry I ruined your sister's surprise." She stated.

"We see each other all the time, think nothing of it. Call me if you need to speak to me. I will email you to tell you when you can come in to get your new prescription. And email me about how tonight goes. I want you to think hard about not taking them Lexie. You won't be able to feel this way anymore." She said sadly.

"Ok." She said and gave her a hug. "I am positive I want to do this. I need to." She said giving her a small smile.

* * *

Anne was still busy when she got back and she felt exhausted so she sent Anne a message that she would be in her room sleeping. She woke up and she felt a sting of sadness but she was able to push it down. She tried working on her homework, but the clock seemed ticking away and the party was getting closer. Her thoughts were starting to get to her and she was getting nervous. She needed to get these emotions out, but her violin was downstairs in the living room.

As she was walking downstairs, she regretted not bringing her crutches. Her ankle was really sore but she had already made it down here so she decided to play the piano instead. She never got to play at the house. The only thing James made time for was the violin. Rose always complained about the 'noise', that it was too unbearable for her. _It's not like I'm a child hitting random notes, I'm a decent player._

A sad tune could be heard on the piano in the hallway and the music only got louder as she got closer to the room. At first she thought it was Mary but then she remembered that she was going to come with Hurst. Peaking in the room before she entered she saw Gina playing. Even from the doorway she could see Gina's sadness, the song said as much. Gina was right, she didn't show much emotion when she played but the song spoke for itself, Lexie could feel it.

She knocked, startling her and when Gina looked up she could see tears running down her cheeks. As she wiped them away Lexie pointed to the corner where her violin was displayed on its stand. Gina gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Do you know **Chopin, Nocturne in C Minor**?"

Gina nodded and began to play once Lexie made it back to the piano. Somewhere in the middle of the song Lexie stopped playing to listen to Gina play. This song always managed to make her feel hoped it would do the same for Gina. Gina was underestimated her playing, she was so lost in the music she wasn't paying attention to her; she realized that it had been a while and only waited for the opportune moment to continue playing. At the end of the song Lexie went to sit next to her on the bench and wrapped an arm around her.

"You are special, you are important, and you are loved. Thank you for playing with me; you are an amazing pianist." Lexie told her with deep sincerity.

Gina began to cry and Lexie pulled her in for a hug. She rubbed circles on her back, like she had done earlier for her and eventually she calmed down. "I do not deserve your kindness." She sniffled.

 _People often don't deserve the kindness they receive. Will must have told her something, but I don't know that. She could just have low self-esteem. 'I know how you feel, I don't deserve anything.' She wanted to say._

"Has Anne had time to show you her paintings?" Lexie asked playing with Gina's curls. Gina shook her head no. "Follow me; I am sure she wouldn't mind if I showed you."

* * *

Gina gasped in awe as she entered the room ahead of Lexie. That was the usual reaction one had upon entering. There were paintings and drawings covering all four walls from floor to ceiling. It was its own art museum and would take several hours to look at each piece.

"Anne did _all_ of these?" She asked amazed.

"Yes. This is nothing I can assure you. I believe I have about as many, though many are in books and albums; some are hung up in my room. Mary has about a quarter of the room and I believe Hurst has almost as much as I do."

"Mary and Hurst?" She sniffled.

"You shall meet them later." Gina looked worried. "They are great friends to have; Mary is my cousin and our best friend. She is 16 and also plays the piano. Hurst is Stanley Hurst, he is our best friend and like a brother." Lexie said with a smile which faded when Gina sobbed.

"I am sorry, it is just-" she exhaled. "My brother wishes for me to do something he believes is for my own good. But I don't want to do it."

"I see…I wish I could give you advice but I am afraid that I am not close to any of my siblings to comment. Also my siblings are girls so I would still be of no help at all… My friends have never asked me to anything I did not want to. We speak our honest opinions and the decision is ours to make alone. We never judge each other even if things turn out bad; we support each other. I suppose if you ask my opinion it is that: Do what you feel is best, but be weary of your brother's advice. Do not act quickly take your time to think about the matter at hand."

"What if I know he is wrong?"

*"A wise man never knows all, only fools know everything." Lexie said indifferently. "Not that I am calling you a fool-that is to say that-" she paused. "It is a quote…I cannot remember who said it at the moment. They randomly pop into my head. Well I have them written down and I have them memorized-I usually do know who to give credit to-blast I cannot remember but it will probably come to me at a random time." She gave a small laugh. "Anyways as I said you should do what you like, I believe your brother will support your decision. I do not know him at all to know what his reaction may be, but I am sure he loves you and is only concerned to ask something of you that you did not want to do."

"He made it seem as if he knew you." Lexie snapped her head at Gina with her eyes narrowed.

"I can assure you, your brother believes he knows me but as I said only fools know everything." She said with anger in her voice thinking about earlier. She instantly regretted her words. Gina looked angry and was about to leave but Lexie grabbed her arm a bit forcibly out of panic.

"I am sorry, it i-I-I recently told your brother something I have only told four other people, and he discovered something about me that-" _She already knows about Dr. Stone._ "The reason I _need_ to see Dr. Stone is because I take antidepressants, along with other medications for anxiety. I can only imagine what he said about me and I believe it is nothing I have not yet heard. If you can recall, I had stated that people automatically assume I am crazy or always depressed, but…." she said quickly then shut up. "I-I I have to go, you may stay here if you like Anne will not mind." Lexie rushed out of the room, leaving Gina behind.

She sprinted to Anne's studio and locked the door behind her as she collapsed against it. She was trying to breath and lied down on the floor. Her vision became blurry and she tried not to blink; tears would surly follow. She lied there as her heart calmed down, telling herself to just keep breathing. _In and out; deeper and deeper breaths. ***Don't let them in, don't let them see. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know… I don't need no arms around me; and I don't need no drugs to calm me, I have seen the writing on the wall. Don't think I need anything at all. All and all you were all just bricks in the wall… I shed no tears for broken me._

She closed her eyes and buried her feelings, stuffed them down and cleared her mind. _What's happening to me? Where is your control?_ She sat up to look around the room, and made her way to Anne's desk. On the wall was a picture; her favorite picture. Anne, Mary, Hurst and she were all in a big group hug. She was in the middle with Anne at her right, Mary on her left and Hurst was behind them. All of them had smiles on their faces and on the verge of laughter; all of them had a copy of this photo. Everything was forgotten and a smile graced her lips. She walked back to her room and took a long bath.

* * *

Anne was sitting on her bed drawing when she entered the room. She looked up at her and smiled; Lexie returned it, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Have you decided to be a recluse tonight?"

"No, I will be attending; just have to rip the scab off." She chuckled.

"There has been a change to the guest list." Anne said hesitantly.

Lexie did not say anything and started to brush her hair. Anne walked up behind her, took the brush from her hand and started brushing it. Lexie stopped her and pulled Anne in for a tight hug.

"I am sure that _we_ can handle anything. Anyone I know?"

"The Bingley's; Charles, Caroline and Louisiana," Anne said with a bit of anger.

"Seeing as how you invited your friends I see nothing wrong with him inviting his. I am sure Hurst will not dare to speak to Louisiana, not that your mother would ever allow such a thing." Lexie said with an upside down smile.

"You are right of course but I do not wish to speak to Caroline again. She was just as bad as that Collins boy… who will also be attending."

"At least your mother will have someone to actually pay attention to her every word."

Anne laughed and then turned serious. "As you know Jonathan Drake and Hurst are best friends and well…" Anne said hesitantly with a small smile.

"He of course wanted someone to keep him company I am sure." Lexie could not believe her luck. She thought that she wouldn't have to deal with Jonathan so soon. Silence filled the room.

"I see you have met Georgiana, I found her in the painting room. She is very nice; I think we should all get along well."

"Yes, I had actually met her before." She exhaled. "Mrs. Reynolds is apparently Dr. Stone's sister. We went out to let them talk, when we returned Will was there…. He was not happy to see me. I do not know what he has told her but I can assume it is not good. I am positive she would not like to be my friend anymore." Lexie said sounding defeated.

"I am sorry Lexie, but you cannot know that for sure."

"I know, just in case though. There is no use crying over spilt milk, life goes on and such." She said nonchalantly.

"Lexie-"

"Which dress should I wear? I brought one that Rose bought for me and I never got to 'show off' and one I found at a really great price."

Anne exhaled and looked at the dresses, she could tell which one was Lexie's choice and chose it. She told her that a maid would come and do her hair and that she was going to go get ready.

Lexie and Anne quietly sat next to each other in the living room as they waited for their other guests. Mrs. De Bough was speaking about something or other and she was usually able to let her thoughts run wild and pay attention but she couldn't stop thinking about Will, Gina and Johnathan. Luckily Mrs. Reynolds and Gina joined them and they became the victims.

The first guest to arrive was William Collins. Lexie only knew what Anne had told her about him. He was as she described, a chunky fellow with thick rimmed glasses, and horrible greasy hair who seemed to sweat a lot. He hadn't been there five minutes and already Lexie did not like him. He tried to kiss her hand along with Anne's and Gina's and he was looking at their chests the whole time he was speaking to them. He seemed to be cocky, as if it were a pleasure for _them_ to be in his presence, but at the same time he was extremely nervous.

* * *

Charlie had somehow convinced him to take his sisters to the party with them and he begrudgingly conceded. Here they were walking to the front door; they were quickly ushered to a living room where a boy, Mrs. Reynolds, Gina, his aunt, Anne and Lexie were already waiting. He looked at Lexie sitting next to Anne with perfect posture, but she never once looked up at them when they entered. She reluctantly stood up to greet them.

Lexie said hello to Louisiana and Caroline indifferently because of the disgusted look they had on their faces. But when Charlie came up to her he had a big smile on his face. Lizzie was right; he was friendly and nice like Jane. She decided she liked him; he gave off a positive energy. She expected Will to be cold to her, so she didn't bother trying to be nice. She greeted him coldly and he appeared shocked but greeted her the same way.

He was taken back, but no one else had noticed their behavior towards each other. As he was sitting listening to his aunt talk and talk, he tried not to look at Alexa. He suggested they eat, hoping to get the party over with and he felt his mood go further south when he was told they were still waiting for more guests. _Great now I have to spend my birthday with strangers._

Hurst, Mary, and a man guy he hadn't seen were the last to arrive. Lexie smiled brightly when they walked into the room. She gave Mary and Hurst a big hug and shook Johnathan's hand with a small smile. Making Will get irritated, especially when she somehow ended up sitting next to him. Once everyone was seated, tea was served and Mrs. De Bough began to interrogate the Bingley's. He glanced at Lexie again and saw that she and Johnathan were speaking while his aunt was. A part of him wanted them to get caught.

"How are you feeling? How's your ankle? I noticed you didn't have crutches." Johnathan asked her.

"My ankle is better. I don't really plan on walking around too much." She stated quietly and glanced at Mrs. De Bough.

"Have your headaches gone away?" He asked more quietly.

She paused for a while. "Not completely." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you know what piece you will be playing for the Fall Concert?" He asked after a while.

"It is poor manners to speak while others are speaking. You would think that the two top students in such a prestige and private school would know better that. Especially you Mr. Drake I would think that your grandparents had taught you from a young age how to behave. Soon you will be required to attend important parties. You cannot just do as you please."

Johnathan tensed up and she subconsciously put her hand over his and he relaxed, catching Will's attention.

"You were asking the Bingley's if they played any instruments. Speaking of music I asked _Mr._ Drake which piece he would be performing for the upcoming concert Mrs. De Bough. But I do apologize; it was rude of me I suppose." Lexie said speaking to her tea cup.

"Actually I believe I am to blame, I asked _Ms._ Bennet how her ankle and head were since I last saw her. Please forgive me, I apologize _._ " He said with a smile.

"Her head? What is wrong with your head Ms. Bennet?" Mrs. De Bough demanded. Caroline and Louisiana snorted, trying to contain their laughter and everyone but Lexie looked at them, half in horror the other half with anger.

"I am sure you remember that my skull suffered from a linear fracture from my fall last Saturday. It is where the bone breaks in a straight line and takes about three months to heal on its own. I believe I also mentioned that because of the medication I take I am not allowed to take pain relievers. As I have already explained." Lexie said calmly still looking at her cup.

"Yes I was surprised to see that she attended school on Monday let alone at all this past week." Johnathan said turning his hand to hold hers.

"Yes…." Mrs. De Bough said a bit embarrassed. "Well what piece were you thinking of performing Mr. Drake?"

"I am still unsure, I was hoping to do a duet this year if I find a suitable partner that is." He said looking at Lexie in a hinting manor but she was still looking at her cup.

She wanted to run out of the room as soon as Caroline and Louisiana laughed and it was all she could do to keep calm. _Everyone knows anyways, so why does it bother me?_

"I am sure what ever piece you choose will sound lovely, you are an excellent player. Your parents would be proud of you I am sure. What piece will you perform Ms. Bennet? You know how I enjoy hearing you play every time you come over." Mrs. De Bough said in a flattering tone that surprised half of the room.

"I have narrowed it down to two choices but I am afraid I cannot make up my mind."

"We would be a good audience to test them out on, wouldn't we? Jane speaks highly of your playing." Charlie said nervously.

"Yes play us your choices and we shall help you decide." Mrs. De Bough demanded.

Lexie wished she was at the house right now; no one paid her any attention there. She gave a curt nod and quickly stood, Mary standing with her and she felt at ease instantly. She pulled out sheet music and handed them to her, Mary knew which songs to play. Not wanting to feel constricted she took off her sweater without looking at anyone. Had she looked up she would have seen the majority of the room was staring at her.

Her sweater had been concealing the black and white dress she wore. The top part was strapless, black with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her body. The skirt was white and flared out at her hips, stopping at her knees. It had black beads that were sewn into shapes of flowers all over. Her hair was braided up in a bun and she had on black eyeliner. Anne lent her a black necklace and a hair clip with pearls on it; she looked pretty.

 **Summer 3rd Movement from Vivaldi's Four Seasons** , was her first choice. She forgot about everyone in the room and channeled her emotions as she began to play. Everyone clapped in the end and she announced **Handel's Harpsichord Suite #4 in D** **Minor** but that she would be playing a different version. She had heard the song plenty of times and was confidant she could play it with only the piano and herself. She heard the music in her head and began to play. By the end she had a huge smile on her face; they had played it flawlessly.

It became one of the most fun times she had played in front of people and she gave Mary a tight hug and they curtsied. As she made her way back to her seat she looked at Johnathan because he was there, plus she didn't want to look at anyone else. He had a huge smile on his face that she found contagious, but when she glanced at Will it faded; he had a deep scowl on his.

He had been smiling; she was amazing and she looked beautiful when she smiled, but when he saw that she only looked at Johnathan and he at her with wide smiles he got angry.

As she sat down, she felt light headed and fell onto the couch. Johnathan caught her in his arms and held her.

"Are you ok? Fo you need some tea or water?" He asked still holding her.

"Mrs. De Bough if you can please excuse me, I am in need of fresh air." Lexie said holding her head.

"Yes. How about we all join you?" Anne said a little too eagerly looking at Hurst.

* * *

Caroline, Louisiana, and Collins declined and stayed with Mrs. De Bough and Mrs. Reynolds. The girls left together in a group and the men followed after. Lexie introduced Mary and Gina to each other and they broke from the group first once they entered the garden. The moon lit up the sky and Hurst snuck Anne away while Will, Charles and Johnathan were speaking. Lexie wandered off alone and sat down at a bench. Will saw her walk off alone; he did not know why but he wanted to follow her. He was about to excuse himself when Johnathan beat him to it. Charlie was already on his phone texting with Jane no doubt. He wasn't sure why he followed them, but he wanted to see what type of relationship they had. He walked close enough to see and hear them, but he was still hidden and he heard Lexie answer the one question Anne told him never to ask.

"Are you feeling well?" Johnathan asked walking up on her.

"I-I honestly do not know." Lexie answered confused.

"I can take you home if you like. I am sure Mrs. De Bough would not mind, seeing how you are unwell. You did fall off a horse after all." He said truly worried.

"No thank you, I am staying here throughout the weekend. I would not wish to go to my house anyways. Besides the accident was a week ago and you would leave Hurst here alone." She said quietly.

He took off his sweater and placed it over her then sat down. She felt awkward, but didn't show it.

"Yes and I believe you and I both know he would not mind, nor would he be left alone. But you have been suffering from headaches all week."

"I am sure it has more to do with the racing of my thoughts than the actual fall itself." They were quiet.

"I am sorry I put you on the spot, you played beautifully as always… I enjoy watching you play."

"Thank you. Do not worry though; I suspected that I would be required to play."

"I believe you should play your second choice. It was an interesting way to play the song." He smiled.

She smiled widely and turned towards him. "Yes, I know. It is from Baroque in Rock by Ji Hae Park. I loved how she turned classical to rock. She is one of my favorite violinists. I love how she overcame her depression with the help of music and she plays with such passion. I love that she uses music to try and reach out to people. Once I heard the album I fell in love, but that song stuck out the most to me. You should see her perform it live. Also you should hear the song with the rest of the instruments I believe you would enjoy it as well. That is of course if you like classical music… as well as you play it. That is to say you are a great cellist-but-that does not mean you have to like classical music." She said speaking quickly.

He laughed and placed a hand on hers. "Do you often ramble?"

She fell quiet and dropped her head. "I am sorry I do not mean to."

"Don't be, I like it. It is better than you not saying anything at all." He lifted her chin up and turned her gaze back towards him, she just followed along.

"One should have something interesting to say in order to speak and I have nothing of interest to say." She said once he stopped touching her face.

"Were you just in the same room with me? I do not know about you, but I do not believe that is true in Mrs. De Bough's case." He smiled at her and she lightly giggled.

"Fair enough one must _believe_ you have something interesting to say then." They both smiled and broke out laughing, his hand still on hers.

"I believe you have plenty of interesting things going through that pretty mind of yours."

She stared at him. _Did he just call her pretty?_ _No her mind_. ***** "The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma."

"Patrick Star?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes," she laughed.

" _You_ are an enigma Alexa." He turned his body to face her more and she stared into his eyes, they showed an emotion she did not know and she did not know what to think or say.

"We should head back inside." Was all that came, she was uncomfortable, she had let her guard down and actually spoken to him. She saw him lean in a little and did not know what to make of it.

"It is time for dinner." Will came out of nowhere. He smiled to himself when Lexie looked relieved and Johnathan looked frustrated but it quickly fell when Johnathan extended his arm to escort her and she accepted it.

* * *

They all piled into the dining room and her tried to stay as close to Gina as possible. He wanted to sit next to her, but Mary and Mrs. Reynolds were on opposite sides of her. The only seat available was next to Caroline, who was near his aunt and he slowly made his way to his doom.

"William sit at the other end of the table, Stanley switch seats with Alexa, Jonathan between Caroline and Charles." Mrs. De Bough demanded.

Mrs. De Bough sat at the head of the table, to her right Anne, Hurst, Mary, Gina and Mrs. Reynolds. To her left Collins, Louisiana, Caroline, Johnathan, Charlie, Alexa and himself at the end.

"How are you feeling?"

"I just got dizzy."

"Perhaps you should lie down."

"I am fine." She stated.

It angered him that she wouldn't smile at him the way she did at Johnathan; the way she had at the hospital. He was close yet far away. _Why do you care? Weren't you telling Georgie not to be her friend? 'She doesn't see a reason to live. You don't need someone like that in your life.'_ He glanced up at her, she was just there eating, the smile was gone from her face and he thought back on her performance. Lizzie told him that Lexie moved like a robot; an emotionless machine, but she wasn't emotionless at all. At least not when she played, although she moved fast and robotically she played with such passion. He felt as if he greatly misjudged her, she was laughing and speaking to Johnathan.

* * *

The cake was brought out, already cut and placed on a plate with the ice cream. They didn't sing him happy birthday, not that he expected them to and once they finished they headed back to the living room. He saw Johnathan making his way towards her, but he managed to sit next to her on the couch.

"Georgiana play us something." Mrs. De Bough said.

Gina looked like she was about to pass out. "Mary why don't you play a duet with her? I'd like to hear how your styles differ." Lexie said.

Will gave her a grateful smile but she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at Anne's lap. He looked as well and saw Anne moving her index and middle fingers, Anne was now looking at Lexie's lap and he looked at Lexie again and saw that she was doing the same thing. He watched them for a while, back and forth, they seemed to be playing a game or having a conversation. Suddenly both of them stopped and he looked up at them, both were looking at him and he quickly averted his gaze.

Mrs. Reynolds was the first to retire and gave Will a hug and a kiss goodbye. He saw Charlie chuckle and he glared at him, but Charlie just kept smiling.

"Mother you should go as well, you look a little tired. I remember you telling me that's how you get circles under your eyes."

"Thank you for the party Aunt Catherine." Will told her.

"Enjoy your gift William. Goodnight and thank you for coming." She said and left the room.

"Well if you're retiring I shall leave. Mrs. De Bough. Thank you so much for inviting me to your nephew's party. May I say it was a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Darcy, your aunt speaks highly of you…" Collins said following Will and Mrs. De Bough into the hallway.

Once they were gone, Lexie made her way to Anne and Hurst. Johnathan who was sitting with Caroline and Louisiana excused himself and followed her along with Mary and Gina. Will came in and saw the Bingley's standing together and he felt as if Anne and her friends were excluding them. They were in a giant circle, there was plenty of room but what threw him off was that Lexie seemed to have all of their attention.

Not liking the fact that she wasn't the center of attention, especially Johnathan's attention, Caroline crept up behind Gina and linked their arms together. She greeted Gina like they were the best of friends and pulled her away from the group. Lexie whispered something to Anne and she and Hurst excused themselves.

Will was watching Caroline talk to Gina as she just stood there and listened, he was about to go save her but he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Anne walked in with a piece of cake that had a lit candle on it. They sang him happy birthday and Gina told him to make a wish. All he could do was smile softly at the gesture when he blew out the candle. Everyone started breaking into small groups and he noticed Lexie leave the room as the radio was being turned on. No one else noticed she left and seeing his chance, he excused himself.

* * *

He followed her down a hallway and into a room, he entered the room several steps behind her and he couldn't help but gasp as he entered. The walls were covered with different works of art, from oil paintings to crayon drawings, it looked like her half of the room without the photographs.

"I'm surprised you haven't been in here. It is everyone's favorite room." She stated with her back to him.

"I am shocked to see so many. It looks like your half of the room."

She sat down on an ottoman, with her back to him but didn't say anything.

"I went with Elizabeth to pick up some items when she stayed the night. We took your things to Hurst.

"You play very lovely."

She flinched as if she was going to say something but just nodded.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked angry that he was making the effort and getting nowhere.

She had been trying not to speak; she was hoping he would just leave if she was rude and stayed quiet. She was afraid to open up to him again. "I am upset but not with you. I am upset with myself. I should have known you would be like everyone else and assume the worst of me." She said indifferently but her words cut into him. "I could blame my openness on the accident but I believe that would be a lie. I have no idea why I told you anything at all. I suppose I wanted to try and explain myself but it seems like I failed." She said speaking to the wall.

"No. You explained yourself just fine."

"Yes, that is why you warned Gina against me."

"Gina?" He was so use to calling her Georgie, it didn't register.

"Your sister," panic came across his face but she still hadn't turned around. "Do not worry, she didn't say anything. I came upon her earlier and she was upset. I just gathered all of the context clues."

"I am sor-"

"No you are not!" She snapped. _I knew it!_ "Perhaps you are, but I know you were looking out for your sister." She couldn't be angry at that.

"I am truly sorry. I misjudged you." He said quietly.

"You should return. You are missing your own party."

"Will you join me?" He asked hopefully.

"No. My headache has returned and I want to stay here."

"Are your thoughts getting to you again?"

She shot up from her seat. "I didn't think you were the type to eavesdrop but it seems I have misjudged you as well."

She made her way to the door but he blocked her. She looked up at him and saw his beautiful eyes. Her thoughts took her back to last Saturday, she couldn't be mad at him, he was human after all. _He is a good guy._

He looked down into her eyes but couldn't see what she was thinking. He felt her place her hand on his arm. "Good night Mr. Darcy. I hope your wish comes true and you enjoy your gift." She gave him a small smile and left.

He felt paralyzed and a tingling sensation where her hand had been. He turned to reach for her or say something but she was gone.

 ***** Frozen-Let it Go; Pink Floyd-Another Brick in The Wall Part 3; Blonde Redhead-Elephant Woman**

 **I imagine that when Lexie plays, she moves a lot like Ji Hae Park. If you would like to YouTube her, the songs she played at the party are from the TED performance. Also I do not play the violin, but I have always wanted to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 12

After Will and the Bingley's left and Gina went to her room, Anne pulled Hurst off to the side and just held him. He loved holding her; it made it all the more real that they were together and not just friends anymore. When she pulled him away earlier they kissed and she told him about her day. When she told him she missed him, he couldn't help but smile.

Once Hurst and Johnathan left, Anne showed Mary to her room and went to check on Lexie. She entered the room and saw Lexie, already in pajamas and her hair was braided to the side.

"I believe you should play the second song. I loved seeing that big smile on your face."

"I did enjoy playing it." She said quietly.

"Will you not tell me what's wrong?" Anne almost pleaded.

Lexie nodded her head and Anne went to sit next to her. "I was right, Will told Gina things about me. I think he told her to stay away from me."

"That bastard!" She shot up and began to pace the room. "DO not worry Lexie, he will have a piece of my mind. Who does he think he-"

Lexie giggled, "Anne I love you! Come here." She pulled Anne back on the bed with her and Lexie placed her head on Anne's shoulder. "There's no need to speak to him. He was just worried about his sister."

"Yes but that doesn't give him the right-"

"It gives him all the right. Remember how your mother reacted?"

"Yes, but you know it didn't affect my opinion." She placed an arm around Lexie.

"I know and we have been sisters ever since."

"Yes and as your older sister, I am entitled to kick someone's ass when needed."

Lexie laughed. "Oh Anne! If only Hurst wasn't your boyfriend. I could kiss you right now."

Mary entered the room. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all, guys like that type of thing." She said plopping down on the bed.

"Ok then," Lexie pulled away from Anne and gave her a big closed kiss on the lips and they all broke out laughing.

"Why did I just witness you kissing Anne?"

"She was willing to defend my honor and said she would kick some ass!" Lexie said and they all laughed again.

"I still am! Can you believe William had the nerve to tell Gina not to be our dear Lexie's friend! Ugh! If only he were here right now, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"Please do calm down Anne, you frighten me when you turn into your mother." Mary smirked.

"As it should be," Anne said in her best impression of her mother and again they all laughed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mary asked wiping a tear away.

 ***** "The same thing we do every night Mary, try to take over the world!" Lexie said seriously.

"I was hoping to get to know Gina but I don't think that's a good idea." Anne said sadly.

"Nonsense, I know you would like to get to know your cousin. Don't let me get in the way. You and Mary should go see if she would enjoy your company."

"We wouldn't leave you alone Lexie. Besides you're my guest."

"As is she, besides I wouldn't feel comfortable if she was excluded on my behalf."

"We wouldn't be comfortable with you being excluded." Anne said and Mary nodded.

"You know I'll be fine. Besides I have a headache and need to sleep." Anne and Mary gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry I will be fine. Now go and be a good hostess and see if she's awake. If not, you may come back." She said pushing them off the bed.

* * *

As Anne and Mary made their way to Gina's room, they argued between talking to Gina themselves about Lexie or just let things be as Lexie would have wanted. They reached the door and knocked softly at first then with more force. Gina answered with a worried look on her face.

"Hello Georgiana, did we wake you?" Anne asked.

"No," she said quietly looking down. She heard them laughing earlier and she felt left out and hurt.

"We were wondering if you would like to join us. We always stay up late and listen to music, eat junk food, and stuff." Mary smiled.

"Alexa isn't with you is she?" Gina asked sadly.

"No she is not." Anne said with a hint of anger.

"Does she not like me anymore?" Gina asked sadly.

"Of course she does!" Anne exclaimed going into the room. "She is the one who told us to come and make you feel welcome."

"Anne!"

"That is to say that we wanted to invite you to join us but she told us that William would disapprove if the two of you were friends."

"ANNE!" Mary exclaimed.

"We might as well be truthful. Do not worry Georgiana, Lexie does not harbor any ill feelings towards you or your brother, she just wishes not to upset either of you."

"But she has done nothing to upset me. She makes me feel…great! I cannot explain it. When we met earlier I felt as if I had known her a long time. It was William who made me upset, he is the one who did not want me to befriend her. She has done nothing wrong." Gina said softly.

"I am glad to know that she had that effect on you too Georgiana. She has that effect on those she wishes to grace with her essence. Your brother must have not picked up on it." Anne told her warmly, then bitterly when she mentioned Will.

"We may join her if you like Gina, she would love to know you still wished to be her friend." Mary said smiling.

"I would like to join her, but I upset her earlier, she ran out of the room. I am sure I made her cry." Anne and Mary both had an unreadable face. "You see now both of you are upset with me!" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"No Gina, we are not upset with you at all!" Mary said placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

After they reassured Gina a number of times that both they and Lexie didn't hate her, and that Lexie would love it if they all hung out, they entered Lexie's room. Lexie smiled brightly at them and started to clear the books off the bed so they could all fit. After making a list of things to do, they went downstairs to make milkshakes and popcorn and quickly go to know each other. They made their way to Anne's room to watch a movie, but got bored and started listening to music; showing Gina artist she hadn't heard or would have ever considered listening to.

"Oh! Why don't we do each other's hair and makeup?!" Gina jumped up excitedly.

Anne, Lexie and Mary looked at one another nervously.

"I'm sorry. It's really silly. We're going to bed soon anyways." Gina said sadly.

"It's not silly at all Gina it's just that we don't know how to do those things, just the basic." Anne said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to go get my makeup bag!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. She came back into the room with a large purse filled with makeup and other beauty products and dumped it in the middle of the floor. "Ok, so who's first?" She smiled brightly.

Anne had the honors of going first as Gina taught them how put on foundation and concealer and other products they hadn't used. She was even the test subject for the three of them to practice on.

* * *

There was a loud scream, causing all of them to wake up and get out of bed. Anne turned on the lamp and the all looked at Gina looking around in panic and trying to catch her breath. She stopped and looked at them and burst into tears. All of them went to hug her, but she was hugging Lexie. It took her a while to calm down and she told them she just had a nightmare. As they were getting back into bed, Lexie wrapped an arm around Gina and she fell asleep finding comfort in her embrace.

Sunday:

Lexie woke up and felt a warm body pressed up against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Gina who had tearstained cheeks and knew it was more than just a nightmare. She looked like an angel with her golden locks covering her face, like a child. She tried to get up without waking anyone else, but Gina was still on her arm.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"6:30, go back to sleep Anne and Mary will not be up for another three maybe two hours."

"Why are you waking up? Are you going to go to sleep in your room? Did I disturb your sleep?"

"No. I always wake up early and head outside for some fresh air."

"Can I join you? I am not all that tired." She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

* * *

"I am sorry I woke you guys up." Gina said breaking the silence.

"There is no need to apologize Gina, I can assure you none of us minded. You cannot help it if you had a nightmare."

"No I cannot." She said sadly. Lexie just placed a hand on her arm and smiled.

They continued walking for a while without saying anything, when Gina noticed that Lexie was walking more stiffly.

"Is your ankle bothering you? Do you wish to head back?"

"Yes, if that is all right. I am afraid I still _might_ need the crutches."

"You make it sound horrible. I did not find it too bad, my only compliant; they hurt your armpits."

"How long did you have to be in crutches?" Gina stopped walking and she looked worried. "I do not find it too bad, I have another week at least. It just means that Jonathan will probably keep on insisting that he help me." Lexie said quickly trying to change the topic.

"Why would you not want his help? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Gina asked confused.

"Of course he is not! What would make you think such a thing?" Lexie asked incredulously, but blushed.

"Oh my gosh you like him right? I knew it! The way both of you looked at each other with big smiles on your faces."

"No! I can assure you, he is not my boyfriend, nor does he like me in such a way. Again, what would make you think such a thing?"

"My first clue was when he pulled you aside to sit with you on the couch. Then when you held his hand; when you finished playing the way you smiled at each other. Oh and he could not stop looking towards you. You were also wearing his sweater when we came back inside plus you had your arm around his. Oh my gosh Alexa you are as bright as a tomato!" She teased.

Lexie could feel the blush all over her face and neck. She had not realized any of those things and she thought about when they were outside. He held her hand and called her pretty, well her mind technically. They laughed together and then he leaned in towards her, after hearing things from a different perspective she almost thought he tried to kiss her.

"So you do like him right? Why haven't you dated?" Gina asked excitingly.

"I do not dislike him, he dislikes me. Or at least he did. He used to pick on me when we were younger and still does to some extent but he has never led me to believe he liked me in _any_ way."

"Have you not seen any teen movies? They are filled with love hate relationships."

"I never hated him." She said truthfully. "But I have never gotten to know him. It's strange, we are both Hurst's best friends but we were never friends."

"Maybe something has recently changed. What have you done differently?"

"Nothing I can think of that would change his opinion over the course of a weekend."

"The way that boys think will forever be a mystery to us girls I believe."

"I am still positive you are wrong."

"Well Anne and Hurst are dating are they not?" Gina said slyly with a smirk.

"Honestly? Yes, but you cannot tell a soul, no one besides them, Mary, Johnathan, and myself know. Ok?"

"But why would they wish to keep it a secret?"

"It is their choice and we must respect it. Do you not agree?"

"Yes." She said a bit sadly and continued walking.

* * *

Anne and Mary were downstairs waiting for them when they got back and they all went to eat breakfast. Gina told them that Will would be arriving at 3 to come hang out with her before she leaves. Anne suggested that Hurst take photos of them and Gina happily agreed and volunteered to do all their hair and makeup.

After Anne called Hurst to invite him, she informed them all that Johnathan had stayed the night and would be coming with him; the news caused Gina jumped out of her seat.

"Come on! We don't have much time hurry up!" Gina demanded as she ran out.

Anne and Mary looked at each other amused. "She must have a crush on Johnathan." Anne smiled.

"Actually she thinks he likes me." Lexie said quietly, gazing their reactions. Neither of them looked surprised and her thoughts began to race with the possibility.

"We'll just have to observe his behavior when he's here." Anne stated.

* * *

Gina spent extra time on Lexie and Lexie only extended the time she sat there by trying to resist her. By the end Lexie wasn't comfortable but all of them had huge encouraging smiles on their faces. Gina curled her hair and gave her bold eyeliner with purple eyeshadow, matching her button up blouse. She added mascara, light blush and a pinkish red lip gloss. Lexie didn't have time to change anything, because Hurst and Johnathan were already waiting downstairs. They all had the same makeup with eyeshadow matching their blouses. Anne wore a navy blue blouse and had her hair straightened, Gina had a pink shirt on and also straightened her hair, and Gina curled Mary's hair and gave her grey eyeshadow for her black shirt.

Lexie couldn't bring herself to look at either Hurst or John when she greeted them; not that Hurst was looking at her anyways. He was too busy staring at Anne to notice Lexie's shy attitude. Had she looked at John like Gina, she would have seen the look of awe in his face as he stared at Lexie.

Anne and Hurst walked together to the backyard and Lexie walked with Gina and Mary, leaving John to follow close behind them; Lexie could almost feel his gaze on her. They walked to the outskirts of the small forest of trees and Hurst took several photos of the girls together. John was on his phone most of the time, but he wasn't even looking at it the majority of the time.

Hurst and Anne had snuck off into the forest and Gina and Mary were speaking about a pianist. Lexie was looking through the pictures when John came up behind her.

"I hope that you are feeling better?" He asked.

She was going to turn to look at him but couldn't and just nodded.

"How did they come out?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Fine," she stated and handed him the camera so he could look.

"You look nice today." He looked at her and even though she was looking away, he could still see her blush. "Would you mind if I took a photo of you?"

Lexie didn't say anything, she couldn't. She didn't want to say anything stupid so she just nodded finding hard to tell him no. He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to a place with more light.

"Come on, your hair looks brown in the shade."

She had to stop herself from asking if it really did, she knew that and she knew she knew that and she didn't understand why she was going to ask.

He kept trying to instruct her, but she was evidently uncomfortable. Gina had been watching the whole thing came up to them.

"Hi! Do you think I may take a picture?" She asked John.

"Sure, Hurst won't mind."

Lexie gave her a small smile for saving her and was about to leave but Gina told her to stay and took a picture of her. She took three pictures of Lexie who was a bit more comfortable, but John was still looking at her. "Hey can I take a picture of the two of you?" She asked John smiling.

He happily agreed and made his way next to Lexie who was too dumbfounded to say anything or even move. The only thing she could do was try to fight her blush but failed miserably. She could feel her cheeks burning and his cocky smile wasn't helping. Gina waited until Lexie was no longer blushing to take a photo with both of them sitting awkwardly next to each other.

"John put your arm around Lexie," Gina said.

For being 15 years old, Gina was a great schemer and knew how to get what she wanted, much like Anne and Mrs. De Bough. They always got what they wanted and if they didn't, they would most likely find a way. Lexie no longer doubted that John at least liked her but she was trying to convince herself it was momentary or worse it was part of some sick elaborate joke. She became more paranoid and she retreated further into her shell.

"Ok got it. I'm going to take a picture of Mary." Gina said and took off.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" He asked taking his arm off of her.

"The weather is nice today." She stated.

"I looked up Ji Hae Park last night. I already bought the CD." He said and she turned to look at him with a smile.

"What did you think of it?" She asked and turned more to speak to him.

Lexie was so excited she didn't realize that Gina came back and took several more pictures of them as they spoke about the album.

* * *

Will had a hard time falling asleep last night and this morning he wasn't in the best of moods. It seemed like every morning was like this and he wondered if it was just because he lived here. Staying in bed longer was a bad idea. Usually he read the paper but this morning he ate with all of the Bingley's. Charlie was texting Jane already, Louisiana and Mr. Bingley were too busy eating to talk or listen, and Mrs. Bingley and Caroline were talking about Will's party.

"Oh everything was so beautiful and the food was delicious." Caroline was telling her mother. "I really think she liked me as well as Anne I can imagine we'll be really good friends, especially me and Georgie."

"That's great dear." Mrs. Bingley smiled.

"There was also a guy named Johnathan Drake. He wouldn't stop talking to me and he sat next to me twice." Caroline said pointedly looking at Will, hopping he'd feel threatened.

Will stopped eating and glanced up at the mention of John's name. Not because he believed John had an interest in Caroline he knew that wasn't true, but he was interested in John because John seemed to be interested in Lexie and he couldn't imagine why. He just kept eating and pretended to be oblivious of the conversation.

"Mrs. De Bough told me he is quite the catch. When he turns 21 he's going to become the CEO to like one of the top 10 professional services networks, but I don't even remember which one but he's really rich. He's really smart; he's going to be the Salutatorian. He also plays the cello and he's in a bunch of sports and he's really hot." Caroline said.

Will felt a hint of jealousy at the mention of all of John's atrributes, but he quickly brushed it off. _What does a guy like that want with a girl like her?_ He had to stop thinking that way. If anything he didn't know Lexie at all and he felt bad for jumping to conclusions about her. She did tell him she regretted telling him everything she did and a big part of him felt guilty for telling Georgie what he knew about Lexie. Even though she seemed to understand he was only looking out for his sister, he knew he still hurt her. If that wasn't bad enough, he upset his sister; the very thing he was trying to prevent.

He couldn't get Lexie's words out of his head. _'I should have known you would be like everyone else and assume the worst of me. I misjudged you as well.'_ She was right, he was no better than the people at the welcome party. All night he thought about her and he could hear a violin playing in his dreams.

 _Last night he received money from the Bingley's, his aunt, father, Hurst and Johnathan. Mrs. Reynolds gave him a sweater and a tin with his favorite homemade cookies. Mary and Collins both got him books. Georgie also gave him a sweater, books, cookies and a scarf. And then there was his last gift. It was a painting from Anne of a pond and forest in the background, placed in a beautiful antique frame._

" _Thank you for singing to me. Your gift is lovely. The frame complements the painting." He said._

" _If you're going to thank anyone thank Lexie. The gesture was her idea and the frame is from her." Anne stated and hugged him._

 _He was shocked but gave her a half hug and told Gina goodbye. As he was getting in his car, he noticed that Hurst and John were still there and didn't understand why they hadn't left yet._

* * *

When they got back to the house, Will was there listening to Mrs. De Bough, who stop to look at the girls and told all of them that they looked lovely. If Will didn't know any better he could have sworn that his aunt smiled at the girls and she defiantly smiled when Hurst and John walked in behind them.

Taking a final sip of her tea, she excused herself and left. Gina made her way to sit next to Will on the couch, while Mary and Lexie sat on another. Gina showed him the photos that were taken and he felt happy to see her so happy and animated, she seemed to really like photography.

He also liked that the photos of John and Lexie showed how uncomfortable Lexie was around him. He saw several pictures of Mary before Gina took the camera out of his hands and then handed it back to him. He flipped through random photos but he stopped to look at them when he got to one in particular. Lexie and John were smiling brightly at each other, but they weren't looking at the camera, he doubted they even knew this picture was taken.

* * *

Lexie couldn't take it anymore; she could feel John's eyes on her. Speaking to Mary wasn't working as she would have liked it to. She told Mary her dilemma and asked Mary to try and distract John while she made a silent exit. If Mary was asked where Lexie went, she was to say that Lexie had a headache and went to lie down. Mary stood up and sat next to John, who looked startled to see that Mary was speaking to him. Lexie waited for him to give Mary his full attention before she left the room. As she walked down the hallway, she tried to think of where she could find solitude.

Making her way out the backdoor, she still didn't know where she was going and she hadn't realized that she was being followed. He had suggested to Gina that she go show the photos to John, making sure that John would be too distracted to follow after Lexie. He had a hard time keeping up with her, even with his long legs and her bad ankle.

He followed her to the outskirts of the trees; she was already sitting at the trunk of a tree, looking at the forest. He came up behind her, startling her. She looked up, but quickly averted her gaze and didn't say anything.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked after it was evident she wasn't going to say something.

"The weather is nice today. It will be winter soon."

"Why do you avoid the question?"

"Which question?"

"This is the third time I've asked if you were ok and each time you avoid it."

….. "If both of us are missing, they will notice. I want to be alone."

"May I ask why?" He asked frustrated.

"May I ask why you care? You don't want me to be friends with Gina, am I to believe you want to be my friend?"

"I already apologized and said I was wrong. What more would you like?"

"To be left alone." She replied tersely.

"All right. Thank you for my gift. The frame was lovely and I appreciated blowing out the candle."

"Anne gives me too much credit. The gesture was only for her; she never got to blow out her candles. She never got to make a meaningless wish. I thought of it after the first three parties. You should thank her."

"I already have. She told me to thank you… I will leave you to your thoughts."

Lexie took a deep sigh as he walked away. "Your sister informed me of something quite shocking and I'm afraid I don't know what to think. I'm trying to sort everything out and figure out what to do."

He stopped dead in his tracks. _Did Georgie confided in her? Is she going to tell others?_ He snapped and tersely answered. "I would imagine what she told you shocked you terribly then?"

"Well yes of course. It would be a big shock if anyone knew, well except Anne and Mary; their reaction was not what I expected." She said to herself.

"You told them?" He asked seething.

"Of course they are my best friends, why would I not tell them?" She asked confused.

He lost it. _How could she do this to her! Poor Georgie, now these three girls knew._ He could not control his next words. "I knew it! I knew you would be a horrible friend to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You Alexandra Bennet are not good enough to be friends with my sister. My cousin. With anyone! You are just as I thought. A sad, depressed, little girl who only sees the bad in the world you will only drag them down with you!"

"I think you misunderstand! I d-" Lexie exclaimed.

"No! You betrayed her! How could you?! _YOU!_ Of all people!" He yelled with disgust. "You are right I do not want you to be her friend nor do I wish to be yours. I have no idea why I thought there was more to you. You will never fit into society! You infect everyone around you with your negative energy! You bring misery to others and I am going to speak to my aunt and convince her that you are not a good friend for Anne either!"

Lexie didn't say anything, she literally couldn't speak. It was taking all of her resolve to stop the hurricane of emotions she was feeling at the moment. She felt immense sadness from his words; a part of her knew he was telling the truth. She gave him a curt nod and took off into the trees.

* * *

He stormed off towards the house and upon entering all of them looked at him.

"Georgie, please make sure you have everything packed." He calmly told her.

"But it isn't even three." Gina said looking at the clock confused.

"I would like to take you out," he said. She looked like she was about to say no, but she knew better.

* * *

"Ok everything's ready."

"Good, let's go. We'll meet Mrs. Reynolds at the airport." He stated.

"Ok, hey where's Lexie?"

Anne and Hurst looked around realizing that she wasn't in the room. Anne looked towards Mary who was still sitting next to John.

"She said she had a headache and needed to lie down." Mary said.

"You should let her rest Georgie." He said.

"She wouldn't mind." Anne stated.

* * *

Anne, Mary and Gina all went to Lexie's room and didn't find her on the bed. They looked in the restroom and they went to her room and studio, they looked in the painting room but she wasn't around. Anne got worried and quickly dialed Lexie's number, it rang twice before it went to voicemail.

"What's wrong?" Hurst asked when they entered the room.

"We can't find her and she screened my call." Anne said with worry.

"Why don't we split up?" He suggested.

After searching just about everywhere and coming up empty, everyone truly began to worry and kept trying to call and message her. Will knew where she had gone but he didn't say anything, he just wanted to leave and he didn't want to be here when Lexie got back.

"Gina, it's getting late. We should leave."

"Will, Lexie's still missing."

"I'm sure she just fell asleep somewhere. If she had a headache." He said cautiously.

Gina said her goodbyes and asked them to text her once they found her.

* * *

Mrs. Reynolds drove to her sisters as Will took Gina to the mall. He was hoping she would confide in him if she was in her comfort zone, he needed to know what she told Lexie and how deep her betrayal ran to know how to comfort her. They spent two hours shopping and all she told him was how much fun she had. It made it all the more painful to hear that she said they all became the best of friends and he knew nothing could be further from the truth.

Once in the car, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Georgiana I need you to tell me what you told Alexandra about Wickham." He demanded.

Gina paled at the name and the fact that he was so angry, she burst into tears. Will instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry Georgie. She betrayed you. She was thinking of what to do with this information and she told Anne and Mary everything. Who knows who they might tell?!" He seethed and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry I hate to tell you, but I was right. People are going to use you to get what they want. Please promise me you won't keep in contact with her or Mary."

"B-bu-but I-m confused! I-I-I didn't say anything to her William I promise! How did she find out? I'm sorry I think I may have spoken in my sleep. I had a nightmare and she let me fall asleep in her arms. Why am I so stupid?! Why can I not do anything right?! Please! Please! Forgive me. I will try to be a better sister! I promise I will not disappoint you again! Just do not be angry with me, I cannot stand it when you hate me!" She cried.

"Georgie I do not hate you now, nor have I ever! You are my sister and I love you no matter what! Ok? And you are not stupid, I do not ever wish for you to speak that way about yourself, am I clear?" He stated firmly.

"Yes," she said quietly and wiped away her tears. "What did she say I told her, how much does she know?"

"Well, all she said was that you informed her of something quiet shocking and was afraid she did not know what to think. She was trying to sort things out and figure out what to do."

"Wait what?" She asked confused.

"Those were here exact words and that Anne and Mary were not all shocked at what she told them. She was surprised by their reaction."

"I think you misunderstood her, I didn't tell her anything about him. I-we were out walking earlier and we started talking about Johnathan. I told her that he liked her and she told me that he did not, could not. But you saw the pictures didn't you? Could you not see the way he would look at her?"

He was at a loss for words, he couldn't think or speak. At first he thought that she was trying to get money. Letting him know that she knew something, but now he knew that wasn't the case. She really did look confused at his reaction and she didn't seem like the conniving type. A flash of rage went through him and all he wanted to do was yell but he didn't want to frighten Georgie. He ran his hand through his hair and he could have sworn he pulled some strands.

She tried telling him, she tried to explain, she didn't understand his reaction at all. He misunderstood her once again and not only had he insulted her, he made her feel like dirt and he was happy to be doing it at the time. He enjoyed making her feel worthless when he thought that she was out to hurt his family. At the moment he wasn't so proud of himself at the moment.

"Are you sure I told her something? She must have said something else…. William? What's wrong? You look sick! Are you ok? She we go to a doctors? Will?"

"I am ok. I just made a huge mistake."

"What did you do? I'm sure whatever it is, it can be fixed."

"I don't think so Georgie. I really let my temper get the better of me this time."

Gina's face went through a variety of emotions before she fully understood. "Please don't tell me you did something bad? Or said anything to Lexie."

Will grimaced and nodded.

"Fitzwilliam Joshua Clarence Darcy! Answer me what did you say to her?"

She said his full name, he hated when she did that. He relayed the whole conversation by starting from the beginning. By the end he could see that she was furious with rage, he had never seen her so angry.

"I can't believe you would say something so horrible." She seethed and pulled out her phone. "Hi Anne."

"Hi Gina. It's Mary, Anne is busy. We haven't found Lexie. We've searched just about everywhere but deeper into the backyard. We think she might have fallen and hit her head again." Mary told her solemnly.

"Hold on. Will I need you to tell me where you last saw Lexie." She demanded.

"By the backyard near the trees, directly from the backdoor."

"Did you hear that Mary?"

"Yes. I'll call you to let you know if we find her."

"Ok, thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." She said hanging up.

"Gina, you're going to miss your flight."

Gina just glared at him and he knew there was no point in arguing, he didn't want to upset her.

"Hello Mrs. Reynold's. I just wanted to tell you that there was an emergency at my aunts and we will have to catch the next flight-yes everything is fine I am just needed longer-ok. Yes I will call you." She knew she should have told the truth but she didn't want her saying anything to Dr. Stone.

Besides she knew Lexie was fine, she was sure of it. She hoped she would be found by the time they got there, she was quiet the whole ride there. She knew she was going to have to explain everything but she didn't know if it would make any difference.

 ***Pinky and the Brain.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 13

His words stung deeper than she ever thought possible. No one had ever gotten to her this bad not even Rose. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way, but she knew it wasn't a new feeling. There was so much hate and pain in his eyes, she knew now that she had developed some feelings for him and she knew that he misunderstood everything. He never even let her explain. _Why did I say anything? I should have just let him walk away! What happened to make him so angry?_

She needed to escape, she had to get away and her mind understood that even though it was racing, all she knew was that she was moving. There was an annoying ringing, coming from her and she pulled out her phone. 'Anne' and her picture were displayed on the screen but she didn't want to speak right now; she was losing control. She screened the call the first time but when it rang again, she turned it off. Walking away seemed to be helping, but the further she got, the more she thought about his words the harder it was to keep everything bottled up. Her eyes started to blur but it didn't stop her, she just kept walking.

 _His words were lies! Weren't they?_ A part of her logically knew that he was lying. The only people she ever spoke to were her friends and though they didn't have a conventional friendship, she knew she never made them feel bad. She hated making other people feel bad, she hated when someone felt bad, when they hurt. That's why she never spoke about her thoughts or feelings, her feelings were pointless, they meant nothing, she hated her feelings and she hated her thoughts. Her thoughts were the worst, they were horrible and she didn't want anyone to know them. She always felt hopeless, there is no point to life nothing mattered, they were all going to die alone in the end. None of this should matter and what he said doesn't matter. Life was still going on, the world wasn't going to end if something happened to her; she didn't make a difference. No matter how much she told herself this, it did matter. It mattered a lot right now.

There was a dull ache coming from her ankle and her head was beginning to ache. She was drowning and she couldn't stay above the water, no much how much she fought. She wished for tomorrow, tomorrow she wouldn't care anymore and these feelings would be old news, leaving her to wallow in self-pity for caring in the first place. _This is all pointless, just like everything else!_

That wasn't true, Anne came to her mind. Maybe there was a purpose for people; she had Anne, Hurst, Mary and Dr. Stone. They impacted her life greatly, she didn't know where or who she would be without them. She wanted to be that for someone, she wanted to be wanted, to feel needed, feel wanted. She wanted to be happy for more than a couple of hours, this was all she wanted in life but she knew she would never have any of that.

She had been doing fine until that point, a sob escaped her and she froze in her spot as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Another sob escape and she fell to the ground; she took a deep breath hoping it would stop her from crying. The ground felt cold under her and she fell over as another sob escaped. Her hands were tightly covering her mouth as if it would help.

The cold ground was sending shivers through her body, helping her calm down. She loved being cold, winter was her favorite season. The cold helped her feel numb, it helped her burry her feelings. On the bad days she would sit outside early in the morning when it was colder, without a jacket. Her body would tense up as it tried to keep warm and the numbness slowly overtook her; trying to block out the pain of the bitter cold. It was like a thousand needles trying to penetrate you at once and all you could think of was staying warm, everything else faded, nothing else mattered. She needed that now, she needed to forget about everything and push it deep down.

It wasn't working, not only did she still want to cry, but she could feel how sore her ankle was now that she wasn't putting her weight on it. His words were replaying on a loop in her head, making her headache more evident. With one hand she reached for her pocket and felt the pill box she always kept in there. _You don't need them. You're not having a panic attack. But it will help us calm down! You need to calm down, you need_ _ **it**_ _to calm down. NO! I have to learn, I have to learn, I have to learn…_

Inhaling sharply through her nose she held her breath in before she slowly let it out through her mouth. It was helping her breath and calm her heartrate down, making her feel calmer. She sat up to look around for a place where the sun still hit the ground. She rolled over to the closest spot and lied on her stomach. The sun was giving her warmth as the ground slightly burned her from the bottom.

* * *

It was cold, too cold and she woke up shivering. She curled herself into a ball, only to realize she wasn't on a bed, she was on something hard and cold. She woke up and looked around, all she saw were trees and she was positive that she was still on the property. _There would have been a fence._ Searching for her phone, she came up empty and cursed. She must have dropped it. Shivering, she searched for sunlight and tried to stand but it was unbearably painful. She had to crawl, _At least no one's around to see this. This is ridiculous. Aww it's sooo warm!_ She thought as her face touched the dirt. Will's words crept back into her mind. _No! We need to get out of here! I wonder what time it is. Have to move, the sun will set soon._

Once she found a tree with low enough branches, she crawled and rolled to it and used it to help her stand. Now that she was up, using the strength in her arms and good foot, she started to climb. The first branches were the hardest but she wouldn't give up. _How long have I been gone? They must be worried sick! I really need Anne to hold me._ She needed their love, she needed to know that she wouldn't lose any of them, that they would always have each other. Her eyes glossed over and she felt a tears fall down her cheek but quickly brushed them away. She had to keep going.

She made it as high as she could without stopping too long and luckily it was high enough. The view was breathtaking and all she wanted to do was stay up here forever. She could make out the roof of the house and now all she had to do was make her way back down. Something that was easier said than done, falling would prove fatal and now she had to focus on getting down safely. Her ankle was killing her and it hurt to use it, but she had to, she didn't think about it, she had to take her time and not thinking about falling to her death.

Finally reaching the bottom, she dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl. She needed to rest her ankle if she didn't want to cause any serious damage. The sun was lower but there was still plenty of light. It must have been around five or six. Knowing where she was going gave her a shot of adrenaline and she crawled as fast as she could. _They must know I'm missing by now. What if I'm stuck out here all night! No, Anne would send a search party._

 _Poor Anne, she must be a nervous wreck._ Last Saturday she knew Anne was only being strong for her sake and she loved her all the more for it. _Hurst_. Something good had come out of something bad. Anne and Hurst were now together and happy. They were her happy place; _Yes! Something good will come out of this. Maybe not for us, but someone. Have to get to Anne, have to keep going. YES! My phone! Shit the battery is dead! No! It's off. 30 missed calls, 40 text messages!_

Sitting there, she realized how much her body ached. Her knees hurt, her palms burned and were filthy. Her ankle and head were killing her and she just felt horrible in general. She was about to call Anne but she heard someone yelling. Hurst! He was the only man that called her Lexie. She yelled his name and placed her phone in her pocket. Getting a new rush of adrenaline she started to crawl again, ignoring the pain. _Almost there, just keep swimming._

Getting out of the trees, she came upon the place where they day turned bad. Where Will made her feel less than, where he threatened to take Anne away from her. _Anne!_ Everything was coming back, she couldn't lose Anne. She could hear her name but is sounded so far away, all these feelings were overcoming her, she was in pain, she was miserable, and all she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't. She was afraid of what might happen, what might become of her. She heard footsteps getting closer to her and she curled into a ball, she needed to shut everything out, shut herself in. It was what she knew, it was how she made it through life.

"Lexie! Lexie, are you all right?" John asked falling to his knees, he instantly picked her up and held her.

She realized how cold she felt in contrast to him and she snuggled closer to him, but instead she was getting warmer.

"Lexie, you're freezing cold, here-" his arms left her and she felt a deeper sadness.

He tried opening her arms to put his sweater around her, but she wouldn't leave her nest. He had to forcibly unlock her grip, she held her own but he was stronger. As he placed the sweater on her all she could do was stare up at him. He looked really worried and when he was finished, he wrapped her back in his arms.

"You have no idea how much you scared us, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

It was too overwhelming, she felt tears falling down her face and before she could wipe them away a sob escaped. She took a deep breath and held it for as long as she could, but she couldn't stop, she broke down and cried uncontrollably and he tightened his grip on her. It felt like all the pain, the hurt, everything that was buried deep within was escaping. She needed to hold onto something, she needed to feel something and she wrapped her arms around him.

John didn't say anything and his grip never faltered. She was crying as if something terrible had happened and it pained him to hear her cry like this. He knew how she felt, he felt the same way long after his parents died, letting her cry this way was for the best, she needed to get rid of everything she kept bottled up inside. A part of him was glad that she was crying, she was in his arms holding her and she was holding onto him as if her life depended on it, he didn't want to have to let her go.

* * *

Last Saturday he was at Hurst's house when Anne called to tell him about Lexie's accident. Hurst became panicked and very worried. When he found out, he felt the same and he realized that Hurst must love her more than he let on.

Hurst had been showing him a portfolio he was putting together and although most of them were nature pictures, there were several photos of people. The only ones that really grabbed his attention were the photos of Lexie. His favorite photo would forever be the first picture he ever took when he was getting into photography and it was the first time he realized how much he truly liked her.

 _He was walking around, trying to avoid the other girls around his age. Usually he would have indulged them, but Hurst had let him borrow his brand new camera to try and take some photos. He looked around the room, but nothing stuck out to him until his gaze fell upon her._

 _She was standing by herself along the wall looking at something in the distance with a smile on her face. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile and he quickly took the phot, but she didn't even turn to look at him. He followed her gaze wanting to know what was so important and saw that she was watching Anne and Hurst dancing. 'She's beautiful when she smiles. Stop it. Hurst is in love with her, she'd never give you the time of day. Not after everything._

That night he messaged Hurst to see how he was holding up, but more so he could know how she was doing. He told her she was fine physically but didn't elaborate. He was shocked beyond words when Hurst told him he and Anne were now dating. ' _Anne? What about Alexa?'_ He asked and was more shocked that she was beyond happy for the, _'The happiest he had ever seen her.'_

It was true on Monday morning he saw them arrive and saw Hurst give Anne a chaste kiss before they exited the car. Lexie had a huge smile on her face and he noticed that she was wearing eyeliner, making her eyes more vibrant. He wanted to walk up to them but decided to wait until he could be alone with her. After band, he saw his chance when she dropped her bag. Yes, things had been awkward and he knew he was in trouble, when she mentioned him not liking her and he knew he had to get her to see nothing was further from the truth.

Yesterday he saw her smile again, better she was smiling at him, and they conversed so easily, nothing like the past week. He didn't mean to try and kiss her; she just looked so beautiful he couldn't help it. It was for the best that they were interrupted, things happen for a reason.

* * *

Her grip loosening brought him back from his thoughts. She was limp in his arms and was breathing heavily. "Lexie?" He whispered and she snuggled closer to him.

His phone vibrated and pulled it out, Hurst was calling him.

"He-"

"Did you find her!?" Anne demanded.

"Ye-"

"Is she all right!? Why are not back yet? Should I call an ambulance? Well answer me!"

"Anne please calm down. She is fine, we are on our way."

He quickly lied her down so he could carry her and when he almost tripped she stirred in his arms.

"You shouldn't carry me. I'm too fat."

"Lexie you aren't even heavy. Why would you think you are fat?"

"Rose says." She answered sleepily and placed an arm around his neck.

"Rose Adams from school called you fat?... Lexie?"

"John! Do you need any help?" Hurst asked jogging towards them.

"No she is not heavy."

"I know that," he said annoyed. "Is she hurt, did she tell you anything?"

"No, I found her a while ago. I asked her what happened and she just started to cry. She needed to let everything out and I didn't think she would want anyone to see."

"She cried?" Hurst asked sadly.

"Yes."

"Do not say anything to Anne or Mary, I will tell them."

It took him a while to understand that neither of her friends had ever seen her cry and he felt a connection. He could relate, no one had ever seen him cry. As he walked in behind Hurst he saw the Darcy's sitting there looking guilty. He had seen Will leave after Lexie did and concluded he must have done something. He narrowed his eyes at him, letting him know he knew, this was somehow his fault and he knew he was right when Will averted his gaze.

Anne and Mary ran up to them and started asking a bunch of questions, ignoring them he asked Anne to show him Lexie's room. He laid her down on the bed and was about to walk away when he felt a small and wrap tightly around his. For the first time that night he really got a good look at her.

Her hair was a mess and dirty, the curls were coming undone and she had dried grass and twigs throughout her hair and clothes. Her makeup was a mess, with raccoon eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and glossy as she stared back at him. Despite everything she was still beautiful. She released his hand when she saw Anne and Mary enter the room looking heartbroken. _Hurst must have told them_.

"Anne! Mary! Hurst!" She cried.

They all walked quickly to the bed and he was going to move but Lexie grabbed his hand and somehow managed to pull them all in for a hug and let them go.

Anne sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Lexie what happened?" She asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Anne. I am so sorry!" She broke down crying.

"Shh. It's all right Lexie, it's ok. Will you not tell us what happened? Should I send Johnathan away?"

"No! Please." She took inhaled softly, she needed them there. "I-I went outside to think about something." She glanced at John, "Will followed me…" She whispered as tears fell.

Anne had a murderous look on her face along with Hurst, John and Mary. "What did he do Lexie?" Anne asked as calmly as she could when all she wanted to do was go and rip his head off.

"We started speaking and he got angry. He misunderstood what I was saying and I tried explaining but… and he-he told me that I was a sad, depressed girl who wasn't good enough to be friends with anyone. Th-That I only infect people, that I make them miserable and-an-and-" She cried again.

"Lexie listen to me! Nothing could be further from the truth and all of us here know it." Anne stated.

"He-he said he was going to speak to your mother. He doesn't want us to be friends. He wants to take you away from me! I-I can't lose you! Any of you! " She said in between sobs.

"That's never going to happen. I promise. Ok?" Anne said looking into her eyes as Lexie just nodded.

"I just started walking and I don't know how far I walked but I fell asleep. When I awoke I couldn't stand nor did I have my phone. I had to climb a tree and I had to crawl back here." They all looked at her bewildered. "Everything hurts Anne; _everything_." She whispered.

"I am going to get the maid to run a hot bath for you ok?" Anne asked.

Lexie nodded in agreement and Anne kissed her forehead and stood up but Lexie pulled her back in for a hug, refusing to let her go. "Lexie, it's ok. Mary is going to stay with you."

Mary came to take her spot and Lexie broke down again. Anne quickly left the room with Hurst following behind after asking John to stay with them.

* * *

Anne stopped to call the maid but didn't return to Lexie's room. She was walking somewhere with a mission and Hurst was trying to keep up with her. Reaching the living room, her gaze was set on Will. She stormed up to him and slapped him with everything she had, making his whole head turn.

"You bastard!" She shouted shocking everyone. She was about to strike him again but Hurst ran up behind her and swiftly picked her up. "Let me go! Let me go!" She said struggling with Hurst as she still tried to attack Will.

"Anne you need to calm down." He said into her ear and she relaxed and turned to hug him. He returned the hug but wished she had let him punch Will. It would have hurt a hell of a lot more.

Will was too shocked to move, he didn't think Anne was capable of such strength for someone of her stature. Gina was also shocked and she wanted to be upset with Anne but at the same time she knew Will deserved it. What he said to Lexie was horrible, she would have never thought Will would have said anything so bad if he hadn't told her himself.

"I would really appreciate it if you left William. And if you think that I would allow you or my mother to come between Lexie and me you are truly mistaken." She said darkly.

"An-" Will said.

"No! You will leave or I will ask Hurst and Johnathan to escort you out!" She seethed.

"Anne?" Gina piped in.

Anne looked at her and her face softened. "You are welcome to stay Gina, I am sure Lexie would appreciate that you came back to make sure she was fine. But your brother has to leave. I do not want him here."

"Anne if you would let me explain!'' Will said.

"Yes of course! I am sure you allowed Lexie the same curtesy?" He averted his gaze. "I thought so."

"Anne, may I please speak to you privately?" Gina asked.

"Georgie-" Will began to protest but she stood up and followed Anne out of the room.

* * *

Not wanting to be in the same room as Will, he started walking out of the room but stopped and turned to look at him. A part of him wanted to punch him anyways, but Lexie wouldn't want that so he left. He needed to check on Lexie, she needed him right now. She needed all of them.

Walking into the room, Mary was hugging Lexie tightly and he was surprised to see that she was holding John's hand. He quietly sat at the foot of the bed, when Lexie looked up at him she adjusted herself so she could lie on Mary's lap and hold both his and John's hand.

When the maid told them the bath was ready, Lexie tried to stand but her ankle hurt too much and Hurst carried her into the restroom. When he walked back into the room he noticed Anne still wasn't back and John wasn't in the room. Mary walked up to him and hugged him as the maids started changing the sheets. She asked for Anne and he told her that she was speaking to Gina; they remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Lexie submerged herself under the warm water. She didn't speak at all while she waited with Mary and John, they hadn't said anything to her either and she was happy. The water was nice and hot and felt so good against her sore body and she stayed under for as long as she could.

Her palms were filthy and once all the dirt was gone she could make out tiny scrapes and they were red, but that could have been because of how hard she scrubbed. Scrubbed until she felt clean, that was all she could concentrate on getting clean. Once she was dressed she found herself staring at the mirror. Knowing Hurst and possibly John would be outside she wished she had better pajamas. She had short shorts on and a button up pajama shirt on.

Hurst wasn't the problem, it was John. _John? When did he become John?_ Images of him holding onto her as she cried came into her mind. She was grateful he never said anything and that he let her cry freely on him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her, she felt free but scared out of her mind. To cry so freely was unusual for her, she felt vulnerable and she didn't know if she would be able to control her emotions around the house. She wondered how long this would last or if this was going to be something she had to learn from the beginning.

Opening the door, she saw that John was the only person in the room. She took a deep breath trying to hide her blush and she stiffly walked towards the bed, using the wall for support.

He was looking at his phone, but he wasn't looking at anything. He saw that she would rather struggle and be in pain than ask for help. "Do you need any help?" He asked looking up.

She lifted her hand out so he could help her, but he wanted to hold her again. He picked her up bridal style and we wrapped his hand around her bare thigh. He smiled as she blushed and he wished that the bed wasn't so close. He sat her on the bed and fluffed up the pillows for her, the whole time she was looking up at him. He stood to sit on the chair but she pulled him back on the bed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are downstairs speaking with the Darcy's." He told her as he played with her hair and her grip tightened. "I do not know why they are here, I have not left I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you,'' she whispered pulling away, "Thank you for everything," she said staring into his eyes. He had the same look in his eyes he had yesterday. When he leaned in a little she averted her gaze to his shirt. "I am sorry about your shirt; I will pay for a new one if the makeup does not come off." She blushed as he looked down.

"It is fine and there is no need I can afford to buy a new one." He said smirking.

"I know, but you would not have to buy a new one if I had not ruined your shirt and-"

"Lexie I have plenty of shirts, I do not need a new one, nor will this one be missed." _When did he start calling her Lexie? It was nice._

"But-"

"How about this; play a duet with me for the concert and we will call it even?"

She thought about it. "If you are willing to practice several songs until we find one we can both agree on, yes."

"Great! When can we start?" She giggled at his enthusiasm, feeling happy.

"The sooner the better; my schedule is free until November and the concert is in October; so I see no problems."

"Great! How about tomorrow? We can go to my house; I know you live in the county." He said hopefully.

"I would need to be at Mary's at 6 on the dot."

"But Mary lives in the city."

"My father picks me up at that time." She said a little sadly; she would have to return to the house. _Would things be different there?_

"Ok." She gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Everything he said is a lie. You know that don't you?" His hand cupped her cheek.

"There is some truth in what he said." She replied sadly and looked down.

"No, he does not even know you." He said lifting her chin up.

"You do not know me either." She looked into his eyes.

"I know more than you think." He smirked.

"You do not know what he knows then." She decided that if he did like her more than a friend he had to know. Even if he just wanted to be friends, she didn't want the same outcome as with Will. Either way it was better before they became closer. "I would like to tell you tomorrow if you wish."

There was a knock on the door; it was Anne and Gina. Anne looked pale and Gina looked as if she had been crying. "Lexie, Gina would like to speak to you. If that is all right?"

"Yes of course."

"I will see you tomorrow. Get some rest," John said and gave her a hug. "Good night. Georgiana have a safe flight." He left and Anne followed after.

"That is right Gina why are you still here? You missed your flight!"

"William told me what happened; everything, I called to speak with you but they said you were still missing."

"I see. You should not have changed your plans on my accord."

"I wanted to make sure you were fine. I know that I cannot excuse my brother's behavior, he had no right to tell you any of those things."

"Gina please don't explain or apologize for him. If he wants to he may speak to me himself, but do not do it for him."

"All right, but know that he was only concerned for me. He thought you were speaking about something no one else should know."

"Gina," Lexie sighed and placed a hand on hers. "I know, I have concluded as much. Like I said if he wants to apologize and explain himself then he may. I do not promise to forgive him but it is something he must do."

"But it was about me." She protested.

"Gina, I understand, I honestly do. I do not hate either of you. Ok?" Gina nodded. "Ok, now thank you for coming to check on me, I am fine nothing bad happened. Now I do not want you to miss school over me; so we have each other's phone numbers and emails. We will keep in touch I promise." She pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you not wish to know what happened? I know William will not tell you the whole story."

"Gina, it is none of my business, I do not need to know. It will not change anything. Do not worry about it. I would like nothing more than to be your friend, but if you do not wish to be mine that is ok."

"I do! I do wish to be your friend!"

"Good, now you should get going, it is getting late. I will send you the pictures as soon as I get them from Hurst."

"Ok, can I send William up?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if he wishes to; please do not make him. I would find it insulting if he did not mean his apology."

"Ok. Oh Lexie! I am so happy you still wish to be my friend!" She said happily and hugged her one last time.

"I am happy you wish to be mine; travel safely."

Lexie hated those moments she was alone, four minutes seemed like a lifetime. She knew Mary or Anne would come eventually, perhaps both of them. There was a knock on the door and he entered without waiting for an invitation.

He entered and began pacing, stopped, ran his hand through his hair and began pacing again. He stopped, let out a sigh and walked closer to the bed.

"I am truly and deeply sorry for all that I said. I let my temper get the best of me and even then, what I said is inexcusable. I would understand if you do not forgive me, I do not expect you to… I wouldn't forgive myself."

She stared at him as she evaluated his words. He said he would understand if she didn't forgive him but his eyes told a different story. She didn't know how to feel. "Why are you apologizing?"

He looked confused but truthfully answered. "Because I feel really horrible and I hate myself for what I said."

"I see." She said angrily.

He didn't want to be friends; he did not care about her feelings, only his. But his apology was sincere. She didn't want him to hate himself, she didn't even hate him. She only hated herself for trusting him, she should have known he couldn't handle it.

"Do not feel horrible on my account Mr. Darcy we are not friends. You are forgiven."

"But you can't forgive me so easily." He said raking his hand through his hair.

He felt worse, she had forgiven him too easily and worse he lost the little relationship he did have with her. _They were not friends._ He told her that himself. He knew about her personality disorder and he knew he hurt her deeply.

"My forgiveness does not excuse your behavior. It prevents your behavior from destroying my heart. But yes I forgive you not knowing anything about why you acted as you did. I forgive you because your apology is sincere."

He looked shocked, he was. He had waited down the hall to comfort Gina if she needed it. It took her a while to compose herself after speaking to Anne. However when she returned from speaking to Lexie she was happy; she said Lexie didn't know or want to know why he got so angry. It was a big relief, the less people who knew the better. Anne hadn't taken the news well but she didn't seem as angry anymore but she had yet to forgive him.

Alexa shouldn't be allowed to forgive him so easily, she was far too kind. He wanted her to know, he needed to explain. "I thought Georgie told you something from her past and you told Anne and Mary-"

"Mr. Darcy! I do not need an explanation. Nothing you tell me will change anything. You still said horrible things, things that cannot be taken back ever. You already explained that you lost your temper, I understand why Gina is your sister you thought I betrayed her. I could only imagine my reaction if I thought someone hurt Anne or Mary. Ok?"

He just nodded, _What about your sisters?_

* * *

He walked into the living room with an angry Anne and Mary, and a worried Gina.

"What happened? Did she accept your apology?" Gina asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Anne scoffed and Mary fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. They warmly told Gina goodbye but they coldly treated him. He was able to spend an hour with her and Mrs. Reynolds and all he heard Gina speak about her new friends and how much fun she had with them.

He was not ok, he couldn't allow himself to be. When he got home he ignored everyone and went straight to his room. He took some Advil and a long hot shower, lying down he quickly found sleep after a long day and a sleepless night the night before. It helped his conscious to tell himself that he was going to make it up to Lexie. He had too, he was glad Anne still owed him a favor. He was sure she wouldn't want to do it, but if she knew it was for Lexie she would change her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 14

Lexie had been nervous all day although she had seen John in passing and in class they hadn't spoken to each other. Anne and Mary noticed something was off at breakfast, but didn't say anything. They had seen her scratch her hand multiple times, fully aware that she didn't even know she was doing it.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Anne asked cautiously.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? I mean I know why, but I am fine." She said not noticing their skeptical faces as she served herself a second plate.

They spoke about Will's apology and Lexie told Mary about her feelings towards him before yesterday.

"How do you feel about him now?" Mary asked.

"Honestly. I don't know… I was thinking of speaking to Johnathan today, tell him about myself. What do you think?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Anne said bluntly. "Not after what happened yesterday."

"I think you should wait awhile. You don't know him and he has never been a big fan of yours." Mary added.

"You should wait to make sure you can handle it. Get your feelings and thought in line."

Lexie nodded and contemplated on what she was going to do, she was really glad she was with both of them right now. Last night she had fallen asleep after Wil left her, she was exhausted, her body was sore, her head and ankle hurt like hell, but surprisingly she felt at peace. Anne and Mary woke her up when they came to sleep with her. She fell asleep happy to be with her family, happy to be loved.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Mary was still staying for practice so as usual John helped her with her bag. Things were a little awkward; they still hadn't said anything other than hello.

As they walked outside in silence, his heart broke a little. He had been ecstatic last night; she agreed to play a duet with him and they were going to spend time alone together. She was going to open up and he was worried that she changed her mind. He didn't want to be back where he started but that's what it seemed like.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they sat down next to her.

She looked around paranoid and scratched her hand. "I-I. I don't like it when I am asked that question." She said hesitantly. "May I ask you a question and receive the honest truth?"

"Yes." He said staring into her eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean what changed? We've never truly spoken and now we are spending time together. Alone even." She stated.

"Well you're blatantly honest." He smirked.

He couldn't tell her the truth; he would scare her away if he told her he was in love with her. _Not yet._

"I want us to be friends; I spent so much of our youth being mean to you. I never got to know you, and I suppose now that it is our senior year I realized we are Hurst's best friends. We probably share many of the same interests and dislikes. And like you said we have never really spoken or hung out. I just hope it's not too late and I hope we become great friends. Best friends even." He smiled.

She smiled at him for the first time. _He just wants to be your friend. He doesn't like you that way. Told you!_ It was easier to breathe and she thought it would be easier to tell him but she just nodded and remained quiet. She couldn't do it. Will came to her mind, John would react the same way he would reject her friendship again and worse he would know about her. _He is a different person, they are not the same; they just have certain similarities._

Looking up at him it wasn't hard to see the similarities. They were both were tall, big and muscular, had dark hair, strong jaws and handsome. They were both wealthy, though John was wealthier. All she knew about Will were all the praises Mrs. De Bough had sung him and that didn't say anything about his character. He was a very protective brother and something bad happened to him. John had also been hurt, she knew that and he didn't like her. He was also a great and passionate cellist.

She tried to speak but nothing came. She couldn't do it.

John saw her look around again and scratch her hand. "Why don't we go somewhere more private to speak?"

"I am afraid that is going to be impossible, Anne and Hurst will soon be here and soon we will have to go back to class."

"We could go off campus to eat." She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I know this great pizza place and I also know that you do not _need_ to go to class, nor do I. We don't have to get pizza; we may get whatever you like."

She didn't say anything, she was thinking. He saw her scratch her hand again and that it was turning red. He placed his hand over it, "Lexie if you do not wish to talk to me, it is fine I understand. Please do not make yourself uncomfortable on my behalf."

She exhaled deeply. _Just rip the scab off._ Hearing he did not want her to be uncomfortable made her relax a bit. "No, it is best you know now sooner than later." She felt her eyes begin to water thinking about Will. She grabbed his hand which was still over hers and controlled her feelings. "I just need to know what I tell you will remain between us."

Anne and Hurst were walking up to them, "I promise."

She gave him a curt nod and let go of his hand as Hurst and Anne got closer and they stood up.

"Johnathan and I are going to get something to eat off campus." Lexie stated.

Hurst looked shocked but agreed along with Anne, but Anne knew why they were leaving. She gave John a pointed look along with Hurst and he got the message. There would be hell to pay if he hurt her. He wouldn't want a furious Anne after him, especially since she had Hurst wrapped around her finger. He also knew how angry Hurst was from yesterday and would jump at the opportunity to hit someone.

* * *

He led her to the parking lot and to his car, a '64 Mustang; she had always seen it and wondered whose car it was. It was out of place in this parking lot, the red paint was faded and looked as old as it was but when he turned it on it sounded new.

"I didn't know this was your car. I've always seen it. It's a 60's car?"

He smiled brightly. "64 Mustang, are you a car aficionado?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No not really. My sister Lizzie is and she always points out older cars in the road, stating the year and model." He smile faded. "It's one of the many things she and my father do together." She said quietly. "So where are we going?"

"Wherever you'd like, I'll eat just about anything."

"You may get what you like. To be honest I'm not too hungry."

"Great me either. Technically we can eat whenever since we're not at school. How about we go to the park?"

"That would be nice. No people." She turned the volume up on the radio and listened. "Is this the, The Chariot?" She asked with a big smile.

"No it's '68, Josh Scogin's new band. I didn't think you liked them. Hurst doesn't which is strange because he never returned on of my CD's."

"I love them! They are one of my favorite bands. Chaotic harmony; it's azmaing! I believe I have your CD. He lent it to me and I never returned it. To be fair though he never said it wasn't his and he informed me he didn't like it. But I will return it tomorrow."

"No! It's fine, you may keep it. I already bought another one. I'm glad you like them, not many people do."

"I wish I could sing and yell like he does. And the lyrics! Although of a religious aspect are amazing! Awesome! But I could go on forever." She said excitedly.

"You may borrow this album if you wish. Return it when you like." She nodded happily.

* * *

"You know you can trust right? Nothing you tell me will go beyond us." He told her hoping it would help her open up. They had been sitting quietly for several minutes and she still looked apprehensive.

"The truth is I do not trust anyone. Not fully anyways. It is hard when all people do is disappoint you time and time again."

"I didn't think Anne, Mary or Hurst would ever disappoint you. You seem more like a family rather than friends."

She smiled widely. "Yes, _they_ are my family. They have never disappointed me. I just meant that… I do not trust them with my inner deepest thoughts. No one but I know them."

"What about your doctor? Don't you trust them? You can tell them anything and they couldn't tell anyone else."

"I have been seeing Dr. Stone for a very long time now. I trust her to some extent but it wasn't easy. I used to have to see her three times a week and now it's once a month and two to three times on a bad one. I know she would never tell anyone what I tell her. But I can't open up completely. I-I am afraid that if anyone knew how I felt, how I feel, how I truly am, they would no longer wish to know me."

"I am afraid to be alone which is ironic because I love to be alone. When I'm alone no one criticizes me, makes me feel inferior, less than, different. I don't have to listen to the mindless numerous things one talks about…at the same time however. I want nothing more to be with someone who wants to be with me. Does that make any sense?" She quizzically looked at him.

"Yes. You want someone to accept you for who you are, with all of your faults. In your mind your flaws are huge. The ones that know what little of them you've shared have accepted you. They love you enough to have earned that trust. You like to be with them because they make you happy. But around others you wish to be alone."

She beamed up at him, gracing im with her big smile that he couldn't help return. "Yes!" She said happily. He understood her ramble perfectly. _Would he understand the rest?_

"They have all met my family, and still love me." She paused. "Wow that sounded horrible." She giggled. "That did not help at all. It is just that… well you've seen them at concerts and other events. Yet I am the embarrassment of my family." She said solemnly, "I do wish I could love them… I do on some level. I would be sad if they died, but how can someone who loves you make you feel so horrible?" She took in a deep breath. ''I mean it both ways; Rose hates me because she blames me for so much; things beyond my control. I make it easy for her to hate me because of the way I am. My father does not truly love me; I am a burden to him. He just loves that I am 'smart and talented;' he likes to brag. But he does not love me."

"Lizzie is his favorite. She's the only one he spends anytime with." She paused. "Would you like to know what I do with my time with him? Nothing. He does not speak to me. After several times of trying, I finally give up. The sad thing is no matter how much I know this, how many times I remind myself, I try. All he tells me is to keep working hard and he makes sure I have perfect grades. But his standards do not apply to the others. I'm the only one who has to do as he wishes. Jane and Lizzie could get C's and B's and he does not care enough about Kitty or Lydia, they can do as they please."

Tears were falling from her eyes, her feelings were coming up again; this was the best she could contain them. It was no use, she was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to tell him so much, it just came out. "So they must not love me if I make them feel horrible." She sobbed.

He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her for a hug and she turned into his embrace.

 _ *****_ _"Mother, you had me  
But I never had you  
I wanted you  
You didn't want me  
So I, _

_I just got to tell you  
Goodbye  
Goodbye_

 _Father, you left me  
But I never left you  
I needed you  
You didn't need me  
So I,  
I just got to tell you  
Goodbye  
Goodbye…"_

"You have a lovely voice. It is one of my favorite songs. It's funny how relatable songs can be she said through sniffles as she calmed down.

"Thank you, though I enjoy hearing you sing more than myself." He smirked.

She giggled and he chuckled. "Presumptuous are we?" She said giggling.

"Very. In fact I wake up every morning, get ready and tell myself that I look good before coming to school." He said trying not to laugh; he couldn't contain it and soon Lexie was laughing with him.

She stayed in his embrace and it made her feel stronger. "That is a good thing though. There is nothing wrong with knowing you are handsome as long as you don't let it get to your head. Like I know I'm not ugly and I'm happy that I am plain."

"What do you mean? You're beautiful!" He blushed; he didn't mean to say it, the words just spilled out.

"No. My sister Jane is beautiful. Everyone would tell you as much. Tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyes, she's an angel. Then it would be Lizzie in my opinion. Then Kitty, she can be very pretty if she didn't cover her face with all the makeup she uses, then Lydia leaving me last. I suppose it depends on who you ask. Rose would say Jane, Lydia, Lizzie Kitty and me but she wouldn't call me pretty, just plain. _But_ thank you for the compliment. I believe I can _look_ beautiful but I am plain. I'm ok with that, it's better than how I used to feel. I used to feel so ugly."

"Rose is your mother?" She nodded, "Why do you call her Rose but your father is still father?"

"Well Rose has never been a mother to me, not in private at least. She likes to brag about me and my friendship with Anne and Hurst to her friends, but in the confines of the house all she does is tear me down. Well at least she used to; it is not so bad anymore. On bad days she still gets under my skin. My main goal there is to be invisible and for the most part I am. I have given up on trying to get her to love me. I honestly do not care anymore." She took a minute to think.

"No that is not true, though I wish it was…Yes it stings, but the pain dies away every day. One would think it would be gone by now, but no it's still barley there." She took another deep breath. "My father on the other hand, I find myself still trying. I do what I can to try and make him proud of me. In my mind I believe that if he is proud of me, then it must mean he loves me. No matter how hard I try though; how many trophies and ribbons I get; if all my grades are 100's, he still resents me. Both of my parents do. I should know better. Logically I do and I tell myself that none of this matters, how they feel about me; my feelings, nothing is going to change."

He stayed quiet and she began to worry. She only meant to tell him the exact thing she told Will. She wasn't supposed to tell him any of this. These were things she kept to herself and that Anne and Hurst picked up on but he didn't know her family. He already wanted to distance himself and she knew it. At least he didn't know everything. She was startled when he lifted her up and sat her on his lap, turning her sideways to hug her tightly.

"So you see Will was right. I infect people. I know that is I was normal they would at least love me a little."

"It's not your fault Lexie. They are the ones who helped shape you, there actions and words are responsible for your sadness. Do you not see that?"

"Yes. Dr. Stone said as much. Every single shred of joy and wonder was tarnished, consumed and rejected by cold reality. From a young age I saw the world differently they helped shape me, it's true but there must have been something about me that made me unlovable."

"That is not true! Anne, Mary and Hurst love you deeply as does your family."

"Anne, Mary, and Hurst are my family. I am not close to my actual family. I have explained my relationship with my parents but not my sisters. Lydia is Rose's favorite so their views of me are the same. Kitty is jealous though I don't know why. She is capable of what I have achieved, all of them are. She doesn't know and refuses to listen to how hard I work. I don't speak to either of them. Jane and Lizzie do love me, I am closest to them but even then."

"They were the only ones that cared that I got hurt last Saturday, but they don't spend any time with me for the same reason. They don't understand me and do not wish to. They have never tried. I once spoke to Lizzie, I remember that. She is my twin and we have never had that weird connection. That was the first and last time, I remember making her sad but I don't remember what I told her. I just remember that afterwards she didn't want to talk to me and neither did Jane."

"She must have told our father, I remember him being so angry and he started avoiding me. My guess is Lizzie asked him not to say anything. So I stay to myself. Well I go for jogs with Lizzie and I've been riding with Jane several times and I sometimes help them with their homework but that's about it. Once again bringing Will's words justice."

"Please stop saying he was right. He was wrong. Do you not see the effect you have on your friends? You should have seen them when you were missing. Hurst was the same when you fell last weekend. You are a really big part of their lives. I don't think they would know what to do without you. You have this aura about you Lexie. I only see it when you are with them. When you're happy you radiate this energy. You make others around you happy too."

"You honestly think so?" She asked happily.

He smiled, "Yes you have that same effect on Georgiana and even on me. Your smile, you have a beautiful smile. You glow."

She looked down and blushed, realizing she was still in his embrace. She must have shown her discomfort because he let her go and she slid off him. He got angry at himself but he couldn't help but tell her the truth.

"Would you like to get something to eat? We can continue speaking if you like. If you would rather return to school though, I understand." She asked wanting to see if he still wanted to get to know her.

"Yes, where would you like to go?"

"I am not picky, anyplace will do. How about you?" She asked.

"I asked you first."

"And I answered your question." She smirked. "So now you must answer mine," she giggled as he frowned.

"Touché," He said and chuckled. "Very well then," he said with an evil smirk. "Do you like Mexican food?"

"I have never tried it, but I like I said I am not picky."

"Great, let's go." He said a little too enthusiastically.

On the car ride to the restaurant he told her the story of how he and Hurst found this restaurant one time when they were bored and how it quickly became one of their favorites. They also spoke about her like and dislikes and they found that they were almost the same, his dislikes were things Lexie didn't know about and therefore couldn't say she disliked them.

* * *

"Do you mind if I order for you?" He asked with a sly smirk as they were seated in a corner.

"No," she said knowing he was up to something.

"Do you think Anne will be angry that I kept you out of school too long?"

"No, she knows why. She may not like it, but she knows you aren't holding a gun to my head and respects my decision."

"You told her you were going to speak to me?"

"No I asked her opinion; what she thought about me telling you about myself." She glanced at him and his eyes asked a question. "She thought that I should wait insight of what happened yesterday. To be sure I could handle it."

"I think you are doing a good job. I believe that things happen for a reason, although a lot of bad things happen I believe something good comes out of it. It might take a while to see, but it happens."

Her smile fell and she felt guilty. She believed that life was pointless and the world was just a fucked up place. Bad things just happened; people were evil. It was human nature to want more than, be vain, self-centered. But yesterday she had come to the conclusion that there was a point of people existing; just not her.

"You do not have to keep going if you do not wish. Thank you for telling me what you have. I just hope one day to earn more of your trust."

"You, you would still like to get to know me?" He said yes staring straight into her eyes and smiled. "That was nothing just the tip of the iceberg. I would like to tell you now if it is all right."

The waitress came and placed a bowl with tostadas and a salsa on the table, and took the order. He ordered two plates of enchiladas, which came with rice and beans. He encouraged her to try the tostadas and salsa. It was priceless to see her try and stay composed. He was sure she would react as he and Hurst had, but she was tough. To his surprise she just smiled at him turning red and took a small sip of tea.

"You are tougher than Hurst and I, we chugged the whole glass." He told her smirking. "Did you like it?"

She tried another, then another. She smiled, "Yes," and took another small sip. "It is nice to know I beat you at something." She said smiling.

"What do you mean you beat me all the time." He said in a clipped tone, he saw her face fill with fear.

"I did not mean to say that. It was more of a joke because I did not beat you at anything in the literal sense. You only said that I could handle this one thing that you… I am really, very truly, deeply, really sorry. I do not think I am better than you at all." She said quickly, and added "I have never thought so," quietly. "This was a bad idea. I _was_ getting to comfortable with you. But now I know so it will not happen again Ok? Are we still friends?" She asked panicking.

She really regretted saying it, it made him angry. It was the reason he didn't like her because she 'was better.' She had already told him too much and formed a small attachment to him, yesterday's events came into her mind and the time it took him to answer didn't help anything.

"You see I told you I was a horrible person and you refused to listen. Now you hate me again, Anne was right I cannot handle this. I should have waited." She said thinking out loud.

"I never hated you Alexa." _Back to Alexa, great!_

"When you first transferred to Silver M, I had recently lost my parents. I was already angry because it wasn't fair that my peers had their parents and I didn't. They were taken from me." He closed his eyes; he wasn't use to opening up either. _Honest truth_. He had to share something with her. He was going to lose her and he could not lose her. "Then you came and I felt as if you took my spot. Not to mention the fact that you were a scholarship student and your family. Then you started to play the violin." He looked up at her; realizing he was making her feel worse.

"You know how I believe things happen for a reason. It just takes a while to see the good?" She just nodded. "Well I always thought that I was better than people beneath my station, it was how I was raised. I learned that it was not true and I believe I am a better person for it. When you started to play, I wanted to prove that I could play better, so I learned to play the cello. It was the best thing that could have happened. It helped me work out so many feelings. It was therapeutic, all thanks to you." He smiled brightly at her and she gave a small smile back.

The waitress came and left their plates ending that conversation. She took a bite of the enchiladas and turned as red as a tomato. She took a huge sip of her tea and began to fan herself. She looked at him and pouted when he smirked. Her eyes became watery and her nose was runny and he tried not to laugh as she drank more tea.

"You are truly evil. I hope you know that." She said still trying to compose herself.

He broke out laughing making her semi comfortable. "You did say that you were not picky and anyplace would do. You also allowed me to order for you, so this is your own fault."

"Had I known that you were going to be cruel, I would have ordered myself." She said sniffling.

"I was actually being nice, this is not that spicy compared to the other dishes, so I did you a favor." He said chuckling.

"What about tacos?"

"They come with this salsa that you _can_ put on it. It is spicier than this; I would have suggested you use it and you would have. In the end this was actually being nice."

She just rolled her eyes and tried the rice and beans. She found that by mixing them it was not that spicy and when she finished her tea, she stole John's soda and drank it. He could not stop chuckling and it was hard for her to be serious. When they finished they ordered dessert and it was as if nothing bad had happened. She was a little more comfortable around him, but she couldn't really get passed the fact that she made him angry. He was just hoping he had not scared her away.

* * *

"Would you like to go back to the park after dessert or back to school?" He asked her hoping she wouldn't pick the latter.

She thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure." She looked at her watch and then frowned.

"What's wrong? What time is it?"

"It is 1:40." She answered and looked down.

"Do you want to go back to school; we still have two hours left?"

"No it is not that. It's just that..." She couldn't say it, she lifted her hand up to show him with the saddest look in her eyes.

He was confused at first and then he saw it, she had scratch marks on her hand and there were scabs from where she had bled.

"I do not notice when I do it; it is subconscious. I do not want Anne to see. I do not like her to feel bad, nor would I want her to blame you."

"Is this because of me? What happened a while ago?" He asked hurt.

"No. Well, I probably have been doing it all day. Anne and Mary kept glancing at my hands, but I ignored it at the time. I will admit I was nervous about speaking with you." He winced. "It was not your fault. It is a tick of sorts."

"Will you explain that to Anne? And Hurst? I would not want either of them to harm me." He gave her a soft smile.

"Anne would never! Hurst maybe, but never Anne!" She mused.

"If she's willing to slap her cousin, I am sure she is willing to slap me. You actually physically hurt yourself in my company."

"What! She slapped Will?" She looked sharply at him, regret passed his face. "She did not tell me," she smiled. "I wish I would have been there to see it! That is so great, I am glad." She giggled when John made a shocked face. "Let me clarify," she said seriously. "First, I am glad that she slapped someone in general. Second, when am I ever going to get the chance to see that again? Maybe we should keep her waiting for us at school and turn off our phones?" She said smirking.

"You would not! You know I can carry you and you cannot get too far away from me in crutches."

She looked affronted, "You would actually manhandle me? You are supposed to be a gentleman." She said giggling.

His eyes turned dark. "I would rather manhandle you than face Anne's wrath." He smirked at her.

She laughed, "She'd probably do it if I asked her to anyways. So I suggest you play nice."

He fidgeted in his seat. She had taken off her blazer and vest earlier and her button up shirt hugged her upper body tightly, it was obviously too small for her. He wanted nothing more than to touch her. _Damn teenage hormones_. Glancing at her hand, he picked it up and ran his thumb over the scratches.

"How often do you do this?"

"I honestly do not know. Like I said it is a tick." She said pulling her hand back to look at it. "I might do it every day, maybe only when I'm over feeling. The only time I realize it is after I see it, or someone points it out. It is called Neurotic excoriations. The repetitive scratching causes lesions. Luckily, though I always cut my nails. I do not let them get long enough, so all I receive are tiny scratches."

Their dessert came. "Dr. Stone tells me that I am cynical, I have my own views and realistic ones of the world. My jumble thoughts and reasoning make me eccentric. Medically speaking of course I have an Anxious Personality Disorder. It causes me to have panic attacks; at times I cannot control my anxiety. That is what the pills are for." She ate some of her cake. He was going over what she just said.

"It is a mental disorder." She deadpanned. "It accounts for my trust issues; I am preoccupied with my own shortcomings and form relationships with others only if I believe I will not be rejected." She just kept looking at her plate, and continued indifferently. "Loss and rejection are too painful and I would rather be alone than risk trying to connect with others, not to mention I am introverted. I am content. Dr. Stone says I have an inability to identify traits within myself that are positive. She believes that the childhood emotional neglect from my parents developed it along with the rejection of my peers."

He started to feel guilty; it was his fault that others did not accept her at school. He was always the popular guy, everyone always did what he wanted and followed by his example. She could see him blaming himself. She did not mean to blame him. She understood, he already explained.

"I believe it has more to do with my parents. I was already picked on at my first elementary. Lizzie would always protect me and Jane was like my mom, I'd always go to her. From a very young age, I knew my parents did not love me or each other. I've always felt that life is pain, dark depressing loneliness that eats at your soul. Everyone is taught in books and movies to believe in happy fairytale endings but there is only blackness. I have always felt that I have been a disappointment to my whole family, along with invisible, and unwanted."…."The pills numb the pain; they helped me build my wall. But I have decided to stop taking them."

"Why the change?"

"The majority 90% of the time I feel nothing. Words do not get to me nor do my emotions." She had to choose her words wisely. It would be foolish to tell him how Will made her feel without him meaning to, when yesterday he made her feel the lowest she had ever been. "Lately the pills have not been helping. Especially yesterday and today, it is something I am willing to try. Unfortunately I cannot just stop taking them. I would suffer from withdrawals so Dr. Stone will be lowering my doses, that way if I change my mind it wouldn't be a problem to keep taking them."

"I do not care how much you agree with Darcy. He was wrong and I know on some level you know that; but your thoughts get the best of you."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Story of my life: I know, but I think too much. I think I like your belief that things happen for a reason. I do not believe it entirely. Before I used to believe that nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, and everyone is going to die. **Mad World by Tears for Fears** would be a constant song playing if my life were a movie."

"Yesterday; after the confrontation, I was grateful to have Mary, Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone. I felt almost as if they were here for me. I do not know what I would do without them. And something good came out of my accident last week; Anne and Hurst are together now, and happy. You started being nice to me and yesterday I cried." She paused. "Well I actually hated that part, I hate to cry. I hate feeling out of control. But now here we are. Friends." She smiled softly.

"I couldn't agree more, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel." He cleared his throat. "So you told all of this to Darcy and he still said those things to you. What an asshat."

She giggled, "That is funny. Asshat! Ha!" She laughed. "I only told him some of what I said here during dessert. I did not explain or go into so much detail; we were at the hospital. He asked about the pills." She shrugged. "I forgave him because he gave me an explanation, and I see his logic. What I told you at the park…I have never told anyone. Well Dr. Stone knows." She got serious, "This is going to sound really bad and if you get offended I understand." She stared at him, "Please do not give me a reason to regret opening up to you. I would say it was not easy, but I honestly did not mean to tell you any of it. I was only going to tell you what I told him, and I told you a lot."

He grabbed her hand and held it, starring back at her. "I promise you will not regret it. I feel honored that you opened up to me. Maybe what happened yesterday helped you open up today."

She smiled and agreed and once they finished eating went back to school, making it in time for their last period.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 15

He hated that they made it in time for their last class but at eh same time he was glad he had time to process everything she told him. He was happy that she told him something no one else knew. He felt special, she must trust him. At the same time it was a lot to process, he knew her family was horrible but he thought it was because they had no class. His own family was a little hectic but they knew how to act in public.

To know that they didn't love her, want her and were embarrassed by her, made him angry at the Bennet's as much as himself. He always thought that they were a loving family. They always came to support her and to school functions; both of her parents were always bragging about her, he thought they were just proud of her. In fact he thought she was embarrassed of them and she was just very serious and quiet; he thought the way Hurst spoke of her was how she was all the time. He always believed she was better than him, that she had a loving mother and father and he lost his.

His whole view of her was shattered yesterday, when she broke down in front of him and now this. He always wondered why Hurst never spoke about her family or about Lexie herself. _Something good is going to happen._ He smiled to himself something told him to go to the party on Saturday. He didn't want to go but Hurst said he needed a distraction and something told him to accept and he was able to speak to her and witness what Hurst saw. She was now comfortable around him and it was a start. He hoped she would like his family, his grandfather was always away on business, but his grandmother was a sweet woman. She would bond well with Lexie, she already loved to hear her play. Jenny was a bit embarrassing, she was older after all and he hoped that the $20 he promised his niece to play with her later would help.

The bell rang breaking him from his thoughts.

* * *

As he made outside he saw Lexie speaking with Anne, Hurst and Mary. He caught Anne's gaze and he saw worry in her eyes. _Does she think I'll hurt her too?_ Hurst happily greeted him as he approached and handed him Lexie's violin.

As they headed to his house they didn't speak, she was listening to the CD and looking out the window. He kept glancing at her and saw that she sat with perfect posture, the same way she sat before they spoke. He wanted her to look at him and to be relaxed.

"So have you thought of any pieces or dongs you would like to play?" He asked.

"I like the ones you suggested. I haven't really thought about it. We have until October I am sure we will find the right one or the right one will find us." She smiled at him and turned to look back out the window.

"Find us?" He smirked. She giggled and turned back to face him.

"I thought you believed things happen for a reason?" She giggled. "I don't listen to the radio; I don't like about 90% of the 'popular' music they play. When I hear it I give it a chance, then immediately tune it out and play my own music in my head. Sometimes though a song will catch my attention, whether I want it to or not. It seeps into my brain. It finds me. Unfortunately sometimes the song is good musically but has horrible lyrics or I just find the tune and composition of the song are catchy. Those songs are the ones I hate at first and later I will be humming it and it will get stuck in my head. But I will never place it in my mp3 player." She finished turning her head back out the window.

"That is how they get you; it's like a commercial jingle… Like Oscar Mayer bologna. You know that song taught me how to spell bologna! Ha! It is a funny word. I can't say bologna without sing spelling it in my head." She paused and bobbed her head to each letter.

Her facial expressions were priceless and all he wanted to do was lean over and kiss her.

"Or theme songs, like who does not know The Love Boat song or at least the tune?" She hummed the intro and giggled. "Brainwashing! It's amazing how the human mind works. What do you think?" She looked at him and he couldn't help but smile, her head was slightly tilted to the side and she had a small smile.

He looked down at her lips. "That you truly are an enigma." He chuckled and smiled smugly when she blushed. "Like you said we have until October, we can look up videos and sheet music for anything. I also have a recording studio; I was hoping we could record ourselves."

"Yes that sounds fine. If we're luckly we might ba able to get a song or two done every two, three days? So if we cannot find a song we can always go back and listen to the ones we've already played and find one that suits us."

He just nodded; all the girls he ever told about his studio were always impressed. She didn't even flinch at the mention of it. They were pulling up to the gate and he entered a code at the entrance. He drove up a long driveway and kept glancing at her to gaze her reaction. He was disappointed when she remained impassive but he caught her eyes and a different smile on her lips.

His home was grand but out of place; thought they couldn't be seen his neighbors' homes were more modern looking than his. His parents moved here after they married and his mom loved nature and their house was made of stone and had large floor to ceiling windows throughout the house that was surrounded by trees. He had a lot of good memories here, his grandparents moved here to raise him and his sister because it was too hard to leave. A couple of months his sister moved back in with them along with his niece and two nephews.

He helped her up the stairs and was happy to see that the butler wasn't around. He was hoping get her to the music room without running into anyone but fate had other plans.

"UNCLE JOOOHNN!" His niece came running up to him with open arms but stopped when she noticed Lexie. She looked at him and formed a big 'o' on her lips. She paused to think and came walking up to them looking intently at Lexie.

"Hello. How are you? I'm Nicole Parker. Nice to meet you." She said rehearsed and smiled with a curtsy. She was adorable for a six year old, she was a mini copy of his sister. Light brown short hair with brown eyes.

"Hello Miss Nicole Parker, I am Alexa Bennet. It is nice to meet you." She smiled brightly as she tried to curtsy.

"Ooooohh! _You're_ Lexa! You're right Uncle John she is really, really pretty. Why are you holding those weird things?"

He blushed and looked worryingly at Lexie but she was smiling. "These are called crutches. I hurt my foot and they help me walk."

"OOOHHH! Ok. You look funny. But still pretty. Do you think my Uncle John is pretty?"

He causually glanced at Lexie, he did want to know what her answer was but he didn't want her to feel like she had to answer. "Ni-"

"Thank you, you are very pretty I like your skirt. So how old are you Miss Parker?"

"I'm not Miss Parker silly my mommy is. I'm seven." She smiled brightly and help up six fingers.

"Nicky, you are six and going to be seven." She just nodded.

"Can you keep a secret Nicole?" She nodded excitedly. Lexie motioned for her to come next to her and kneeled. She whispered in Nicole's ear and he could see her little head nod with excitement, then she whispered something in Lexie's ear. "Ok so pinky promise?"

"Yea!" Nicky said locking fingers with Lexie looking like the happiest girl in the world. Lexie awkwardly stood. "Would you like to play tea with me Lexa? Uncle John likes to play with me but he said we had to play later. Please?" She made huge puppy dog eyes.

He was about to answer when his sister passed by in pajama shorts breastfeed his nephew. Half of her shirt was down and she looked as if she hadn't slept well for days and she probably hadn't. The divorce was taking a toll on her and she had a baby and two children to look after. Everyone helped out with Nicky and Nate but the baby was a mommy's boy.

"Hi mommy!" Nicky yelled.

Jenny looked up and tried to fix her appearance. "Johnny! What are you doing home so early?" She said walking over. "Mama told you to stop bringing your girlfriends over during school!" She said softly.

It was evident by how red Lexie got that she had heard. "Where are my manners? Hello I'm Jennifer Pa-Drake." She faltered.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you." Lexie said tersleyl. "I'm Alexa Bennet." She smiled shyly and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, so what are you doing home from school?" She turned to face him.

"Jenny, it's four in the afternoon, school is out. Alexa and I will be rehearsing for the concert. Remember I told you thid morning?" He said a bit annoyed.

"Yes, of cou-" She said picking a hand up to her face in embarrassment.

"Nathaniel Parker! You get back here!'' His grandmother could be heard yelling, and on cue his 4 year old nephew went running past them into another room, throwing his clothes off.

His grandmother entered and looked at them, Nathaniel forgotten. She saw Alexa and looked down at her own outfit. She was covered in dirt from gardening.

"Alexandra Bennet? Hello, I'm Mrs. Helen Drake, it is nice to finally meet you. You are a very talented violinist. I was happy to hear you and John would be performing together." She said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Drake, it is nice to meet you too. Please call me Alexa." She said reaching to shake her hand.

"Very well, would you like something to drink? How about some cookies? I baked them myself." She said happily.

"COOKIES!" Nathaniel came running into the hallway in his underwear making the baby start to cry and his sister excused herself.

"No cookies for you young man." His eyes got watery. "Now go put some clothes on and maybe I'll give you one cookie." She said sternly. He pouted but went to go look for his clothes.

"Can I have a cookie granny? I'm being a good girl!"

"Yes you may."

"Can I have five then? I need them for my tea party. You're coming right Lexa?"

"You can have five if you behave and let John practice with his friend." She pouted but agreed. "So would you like some cookies Alexa?"

"Not at the moment thank you, but could I have some water?"

"Are you sure you would not like tea or lemonade. Our cook Gail is an angel sent from heaven. I can assure you, once you've tasted either you will be hooked."

"Lemonade sounds great thank you." She said.

* * *

They entered his studio and he was glad he had set everything up already. "Sorry about that, my family is a little crazy."

"There is no need to apologize. I liked them, your niece and nephews are adorable. Children are great aren't they?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yes they are. I love them very much even though they are a handful. Do you have younger cousins?"

"No. Mary is a year younger than me and my cousin Josh is a year older. I just like kids in general. They are the best students, eager to learn and they are so innocent, unaware of all the evils of the world." She said distantly.

"Students?"

"Yes, our freshman year after the first concert, Mrs. Hill introduced me to parents who wanted their children to learn how to play the violin. One thing led to another and I became a tutor. I only tutor two kids, the ones who really want to learn and aren't forced… until Christmas and during the summer. It's great practice."

"Why only two? Why don't you do it year round?" He asked happy to be getting to know something about her.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, making him worry. "If I only teach for a short amount of time I could only truly devote my time to two kids." She fidgeted again, "Their parents pay me… well, so they should get to have my full attention. I use a fraction of my money on Christmas and birthdays. A majority is saved and I have enough money to pay for the things that _I_ want."

"So what did you make Nicole promise to keep secret?"

She leaned into ear and whispered. _"It's a secret."_ She pulled away giggling.

He felt a tingle down his spine when her warm breath hit his ear. "May I at least know what it was about?" She shook her head no.

They were about to begin playing when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he said annoyed that they were interrupted. Once he saw it was his grandma his expression softened.

"Here is the lemonade and I brought you some cookies."

"Thank you." They both said. She was waiting when Lexie understood she had to try them now.

"Wow, this is really good and addicting." Lexie giggled.

"I knew you'd like them. I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh but it's rare when we have company, I wanted to use the new china and eat in the dining room. Gail will make whatever you like if you are picky."

"It's just that I need to be at my cousins by six and so my father may pick me up."

"Do not be silly I am sure John would love to take you home. Right John?" She teased.

"No thank you, I could not impose. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

As if on cue Nicole came into the room. "Pretty, pretty please stay?" She said with huge puppy dog eyes, making it hard to resist.

"Yes. Thank you. I am not picky." She said with a small smile.

"Great I'll go get everything ready!" His grandmother beamed.

"Can I help?!" Nicole jumped.

Once they left the room she sent a message to Mary and her father before they started to practice. The only time they spoke was to talk about the music, hours passed and soon it was time for dinner.

* * *

"Alexa what are your plans after you graduate?" His grandmother asked.

"Right now I am in the process of deciding which college I would like to attend. Once I choose I will most likely stay in town until the summer ends."

"I assume you will be pursuing a music career?"

"No mam, although I will continue to play I will be getting a degree in accounting and business."

"I am glad to hear you will continue to play, you truly are a great player."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"So what did you do in school today Nicky?" He asked changing the topic.

Nicole spoke about her day at school and what they were going to do tomorrow. After dinner they invited Lexie to stay longer but she insisted that she must get home and thanked them for the invitation, dinner, and their hospitality.

* * *

"Why aren't you going to pursue a music career? You love to play."

"Getting to play the violin was only to help me get into college. It wasn't supposed to be my life. My father expressed that it is a silly career and I cannot make a living on it. I was allowed to stay an extra year if I choose to earn a degree in an acceptable career so I agreed." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

He could see her tense. "What are your plans?"

"I'm also getting a degree in accounting and business. I don't really have a choice either but I'm going to inherit my family's company someday." The sadness in his voice was noticeable and she placed her had on his arm; she understood.

"So what would you rather go to school for?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before. No one has ever asked, it's what expected of me but at the same time I want to do it. It's what my father would have wanted."

"I'd like nothing more than to play for a living. Even if it's nothing big but I see my father's logic, at least he didn't choose a career for me. I love math it's easy."

They were approaching her house, "Can you stop outside the driveway."

"Sure," he said confused.

"Thank you. For bringing me. I will see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight and drive safe."

"Let me help you to the door."

"No it's fine I can manage, it's just a couple of steps."

* * *

When he got home he asked Nicky what the secret between her and Lexie was but she refused to tell him.

"What if I gave you 10 more dollars?" He smiled.

She came up to his ear and made a bunch of little noises, like static. His face fell, Lexie was smart and now he wouldn't know if she thought he was cute. He knew he was handsome, everyone always told him and getting girls was never a problem, he didn't even have to try. But Lexie wasn't just anyone.

"Uncle John, don't be sad. Lexa said that you are pretty when you smile."

"When?" He asked shocked.

"After she told me the secret, she said, "Yes he is very pretty when he smiles." She giggled.

He couldn't help but grin ear to ear. "Do you like Alexa?"

"Yea she was pretty. When is she coming back? Do you think she likes me? Can we play together next time?"

* * *

Wednesday:

Will came up with the perfect plan on his own once Anne told him she couldn't help him. He was told that Lexie wasn't a materialistic person and there wasn't anything that he could by her. Luckily Charlie was going to take Jane out on a date but chickened out and made it a group outing. Charlie was too shy to go alone and asked Will for his advice on what they could do, he didn't want to go to the usual movie and dinner he wanted something different.

He searched online for activities or events going on or around the city and was happy to find that an orchestra would be playing in a city two hours away. H knew Lexi was passionate about music, it was evident in how she played and it didn't take much to convince Charlie, not that it ever did.

"So I was wondering if you, Lizzie and Alexa would like to come with us this Saturday."

"Why would you want to invite Lexie? You do not even know her." Lizzie asked a little harshly. No one but Jane noticed; she just did not want them to see how Lexie was.

"I know how much she loves music. You were right Jane; she is a very talented player."

"You've seen her play?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Oh yes. Lizzie I forgot to mention that Lexie was at Will's party this weekend. She stayed the weekend at Anne's remember?" Jane said.

Lizzie nodded; she understood why Jane didn't tell her. She told her she didn't want to know, hear, or talk about Darcy. Lexie hadn't said anything either but that was no surprise, she never did.

"Oh yea, happy belated birthday." She mumbled.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly. "Thank you."

"It's too bad I can't go. I was going to stay the night at Char's right?" She asked Charlotte. The last thing she wanted was to see people play classical music, it was boring. Plus she didn't want to be with Darcy or Caroline unless it was mandatory.

Will was upset she wouldn't be going because he wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her. Now that she wasn't going there wasn't much incentive for him to go and he was going to make up an excuse as well but then he remembered why he suggested the date in the first place.

* * *

"Lizzie I hope you'll change your mind. I'm really nervous even if it isn't a date. He said to dress formally."

"Jane don't worry you'll be fine. Even with Lexie there, I just hope she doesn't embarrass you and say the wrong thing."

"All the more reason that you have to come."

"Relax, Charlie will be too busy with you and knowing Caroline, she will be too busy trying to get Darcy's attention. As for Darcy he will be his normal stuck up self and not speak to anyone." She said giggling. "Lexie will be left by herself as always."

"Lizzie! Honestly your mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Do you think Charlie would spend the night speaking with me?"

"Yes, he likes you as much as you like him. Always texting and talking on the phone. If he doesn't like you then I am convinced he's a great actor."

They heard the front door close and looked at the clock, it was 8:35, the latest Lexie had gotten home so far.

"Hey Lexie, do you have a minute?" Jane asked as Lexie passed the door.

She remained at the doorway waiting to be invited in. "Yes Jane?"

"Come in." Jane smiled.

"Lexie felt extremely happy. Jane and Lizzie never invited her to their night talks or speak to her. _Maybe they want to hang out._ She quickly walked in and sat on the desk chair, turning to face them.

"I have a huge favor to ask, Charlie invited us to go out this Saturday but Lizzie doesn't want to go. Will you please go with me? I'm really nervous and it isn't Saturday yet." She asked happily.

 _Of course they don't want to speak to me, why would they._ "Yes, where will we be going?" She asked indifferently.

"It's a surprise, but I do know we have to dress formally."

"Ok, let me know what time we will leave."

Lexie stood and left, she needed to get out of there. She dropped her bag by her desk and placed her violin in its corner. Pulling out her mp3 player she lied down on her bed. She'd been feeling things deeper than she normally would have and it had only been a day. She should have known that they didn't want to be around her, she did know. _Hope_ , she hated that word; that feeling. It only led to disappointment.

* * *

Forward: Annie, Mary

Just got home, IM:)

ALexingtonBee: Hello My lovelies:)

AnneDBough: Finally! Hello!

MaryPhillips: Hi! Don't mind Anne, she has been anxious all afternoon. So how did it go?

ALexingtonBee: There is no need to worry, everything is ok. Well…. not everything.

AnneDBough: I knew it! What did that bastard say or do! You know Hurst will take care of him right?

ALexingtonBee: Anne you should be a mob boss! LOL. Though I wish I could say he did do something, it would only be to watch you slap him;)

AnneDBough: Lexie, the reason I did not tell you is because I knew you would disapprove. Do you forgive me?

ALexingtonBee: Always, you should know better, no need to explain. I just wish I would have been there to see it!

MarryPhillips: Good to know that you _are_ angry with Darcy and don't forgive him.

AnneDBough: I agree you forgave him too easily; I still do not forgive him.

ALexingtonBee: I actually do forgive him. I realized as I was speaking with John that I did not really explain anything to Will. I just answered his questions honestly. When I spoke with John I went into more detail. I believe he understood; he wants to be my friend. I met his family and they invited me to stay for dinner.

ALexingtonBee: I just wish I had seen you actually slap someone. Tell me was this a once in a lifetime thing, or will I have the privilege of witnessing it again?

MaryPhillips: I would say that it will happen sometime further into the future. I wish I had seen it too. Hurst said it was amazing to see.

AnneDBough: Perhaps someone will make me angry enough and you will be fortunate enough to be there:)

ALexingtonBee: Would it be wrong to say John did say something bad?

MaryPhillips: Yes it would, there would be nothing to fuel Anne's wrath, it would not be the same:D

ALexingtonBee: Very true, I suppose we will just have to wait:(

MaryPhillips: So... when did Jonathan become John?

ALexingtonBee: Today, it was strange I felt comfortable around him. Not at all like with you guys, but IDK. I think we will be great friends. All of us:)

MaryPhillips: Lexie…..are you sure you did the right thing in telling him. We are talking about Johnathan Drake, and you have never been his favorite person. I only mention this because of your hand. I do not like to see you hurt yourself.

AnneDBough: Sorry, I am also texting Hurst:) But I agree with Mary, Lexie. I am worried that you will not be able to bounce back if something bad were to happen again.

MaryPhillips: Please do not be angry with us Lexie, we only have your best interest at heart and we never say anything, we leave you to yourself and I am worried that we have done the wrong thing by not speaking with you.

MaryPhillips: Lexie?

AnneDBough: You know we will be here for you always and forever. No matter what even if the worst was to happen. I agree with Mary, I too wish we had taken the time to speak with you instead of leaving you to your thoughts.

ALexingtonBee: You know I love you both very much. I know you both love me very much. My burdens are my own. You know I cannot control when I scratch myself, I was just nervous, nothing else. John is a good man.

AnneDBough: Yes you also thought that of William:(

AnneDBough: I am sorry! Like I said I still do not forgive him. But I will respect your decision.

MaryPhillips: As do I. But can you please try to let us in more? I only ask because I felt so bad that I let you go off on your own. Had I followed you, had I done something different. Maybe just maybe nothing bad would have happened.

ALexingtonBee: John told me that he believed things happen for a reason. Though I do not believe it, I do see his logic. Example: Anne slapped someone!

MaryPhillips: Do not do that Lexie. You cried, like actually cried. Hurst said that you must have cried for about an hour. You were so exhausted…...When John came in with you asleep in his arms; Lexie you should have seen yourself...I almost thought... I knew it was my fault.

ALexingtonBee: Mary, please do not blame yourself, although I hated to cry. I believe it helped me, I felt like I could breathe more. John suggested that maybe what happened yesterday helped me open up to him. Maybe it will help me to open up more in general.

AnneDBough: Well I am glad you feel that way. I guess we will play it by ear.

MaryPhillips: Yes, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel.

ALexingtonBee: A very long tunnel dark tunnel… I love you guys, I do not know where or who I would be without you. I do not believe things happen for a reason. But I no longer believe that people have no purpose, you guys and Hurst mean the world to me, you are here for me; you are my family. That sounds selfish but that's how I feel. If I believed in God I would thank him for you.

AnneDBough: We love you very much. I feel exactly the same way you do. You do have a purpose on this earth. You are here for me and I know Hurst and Mary feel the same.

MaryPhillips: Yes I do. Love you cousin! You are special, you are important, you are loved. Always remember that Lexie. You matter!

Lexie felt tears threating to escape. She would try; try for them, to open up next time whenever that would be. She felt bad that they felt that they should have tried. They did try; they always use to try on the rare occasion when she needed to be alone around them. She would try. She owed them that much. They would not run from her, they would not reject her. They would support her like always.

Or maybe she would infect them. She would make them feel worse if she told them how she felt. The hurt she felt. They already blamed themselves for what happened and they did nothing wrong. _No_. She would try, if they were willing to hear more she would allow them. She thought about John. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted to spend time with her. Maybe just maybe things happen for a reason. But she could not bring herself to agree. She had yet to see it. _Everyone was a mindless zombie. No that was not true_. She hated thinking; she overthought that was her problem. She lived with demons, almost like voices. But they did not tell her to do things. It was just her.

She could speak to them right now. Just open up; but not over IM and not over the phone. There was always tomorrow. But tomorrow these feeling would be gone. There was no point. They said goodbye, goodnight and that they would see each other tomorrow.

* * *

Jane was going to say something when Lexie stood to leave but Lizzie stopped her.

"Jane it is no use." She said once Lexie left and she heard the door to their room close. "Just be happy that she agreed to go."

"I think that we should invite her to join us. We will all be going away soon and it would be a good bonding experience. That way we can keep in touch."

"Jane I know you would like to get to know her, but this is for the best. Believe me I know, you cannot see the bad in anything but I don't want her to put you down Jane. You are too kind and good."

"Lizzie, I know that she told you something that made you sad, but that was a long time ago. Maybe she has changed. She wouldn't have friends if she was sad all the time."

"Jane, Lexie will always be how she is. It's how she has always been. No matter how hard we try. And she only has 3 friends and one of them is family. You know how Mrs. De Bough is, imagine Anne? Probably like her and Lexie only follows her every command being as quiet as she is."

"Maybe you're right. I just remember when she would come to me when she felt bad. And you use to defend her." Jane said downfallen.

"Yes and I would always be the one who got into trouble."

* * *

Friday:

John was eating lunch with them again, Mary was still practicing and Anne and Hurst would arrive later and later each lunch, always blushing. As she and John sat down she could tell that something was troubling him but she wasn't sure if she should ask or not.

"Lexie I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night?" He rushed.

"Yes. Jane asked me to accompany her on her date because Lizzie didn't want to go. Why?"

"Oh my grandfather sent us tickets to go see an orchestra and I had a spare. I thought you would have liked to go."

She rewarded him with her big smile but it fell. "I would have loved to go with you. I've always wanted to go, but I promised Jane."

"You've never been to one?" He asked surprised.

"No my family always chooses to go to the movies, or fairs, carnivals. The only time I've seen others play is when we go to competitions and on YouTube."

He nodded, he was upset. If he had only asked her sooner, he was going to on Monday but it would have been too awkward. They weren't friends yet and he didn't except they would be this close so quickly. He was happy how well they clicked these past five days.

Lexie was upset, she really liked spending time with John, though she still wasn't as comfortable with him, she enjoyed the time they spent together. They would talk about movies, shows, little things, music and they would play very well together. She had gotten to know his family a little better and they always invited her for dinner. She even played with Nicole and Nate, she liked them; she felt like she was part of his family. It was weird, it had only been a week and she was worried, she needed to speak to Dr. Stone. They had emailed each other throughout the week but she needed to speak with her. Emails were too impersonal right now, she didn't feel as if she could tell her as much as she would like or express herself. There was a lot that had changed.

* * *

Lexie was eating an apple in the kitchen as she waited for John to return. They were taking a break, when Nate asked him for his help on something. Jenny walked in with Noah and began to look through the fridge. Noah began to cry and Jenny was trying to calm him down but nothing seemed to work.

"Alexa I'm sorry but I really need to use the restroom, can you please hold him until Johnny returns." She asked handing him over.

She was handed a screaming, crying, wiggling being for the first time ever. She tried cradling him as she had seen Jenny do and to her surprise he stopped crying. She smiled brightly at him, excited and he gave her a small smile.

John walked back into the kitchen and saw Lexie cradling Noah and speaking to him as if he was an adult. He wanted to laugh but he didn't want to make his presence known. He was mesmerized by her smile and the glimmer in her eyes as she looked at Noah. He pulled out his phone and took several pictures of the two of them. Quickly putting his phone away, he cleared his throat. He silently gasped as she turned to look at him, still with that smile and look in her eyes.

"I think he likes me! That is so cool. I always wondered what it felt like to hold a baby. He's so tiny but chunky." Her face scrunched up. "I think Noah here just used the restroom."

He laughed and came up to her to get him but as soon as he was out of Lexie's arms he began to cry. He handed him back to her and his crying stopped instantly. They both laughed as she followed him to Noah's room. As they were changing the diaper, Lexie asked him to show her how to do it. One of the many things he liked about her was that she was always curious, she was always asking him questions about the cello or how the equipment in his studio worked.

Before he took her home, he ran up to his room while she played with Nicole. The whole ride to her house was nerve wrecking but luckily she was just listening to the music and he was able to remain composed. As she exited the car, he grabbed her arm to stop her and quickly handed her the note. She looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged, giving her instructions not to read it until the morning. She smiled at him and accepted it, thanking him and told him she would see him on Monday.

* * *

Lexie woke up the next morning and reached for the note, which was tucked under her pillow. She was going to read it last night but she decided to honor his wishes and wait. Opening it she saw that there were two pages and he had very beautiful handwriting.

 _Lexie, I know that we have only known each other for a week, but I am glad to call you my friend. You are a good person. I hope that these words will help you see that.  
Your friend,  
Jonathan Drake._

She looked at the second paper.

 _*Darling, open your eyes. You are not made of those words that hurt you. Or that number on the scale, or the expectations that you feel you will never meet. You are made up of nothing more than you. Simply, beautifully, wonderfully, uniquely you. You are a lovely complex soul. An individually fascinating combination of thoughts, ideas, feelings, emotions. No one is as beautiful as you. Look past the mirror. Look at your soul. Only then will you see yourself as you truly are. Beautiful. So smile! And don't forget to love yourself._

She must have read the paper over twenty times with a huge smile plastered on her face, even as she got ready. She didn't know how else to feel, she just felt really happy and it didn't matter to her if he wrote it or if he looked it up, she loved the fact that he took the time to write it. _Just for me._ Her plan was to write it in her journal but she needed to know, so she could give the person credit.

When she saw that Lizzie was awake, she reverted to her mask and concealed her happiness. She asked Lizzie if she would like to walk Aries with her but Lizzie declined. She grabbed several apples before she left the house, heading towards the stables.

* * *

As they walking into the fields she could tell that Aries wasn't in a mood to walk, he wanted to run but her head was still healing. Once she got off of him, she fed him an apple as she unbuckled the saddle and stripped him bare. With a click of her tongue he began to trot and soon he was running. She sat down and watched him for a while before she pulled out her phone to text Hurst. She needed to ask him for John's number, realizing they had never exchanged them. She wanted to thank him for his kind words, just thinking of it brought a smile to her face.

She glanced up at Aries and saw that he was now running besides another horse and a rider. It looked as if they were racing, before she looked at the guy. Seeing that it was Will made her smile vanish. She had to get out of there; she wasn't expecting to see him until tonight around other people. They slowed down and began trotting; she whistled loudly calling Aries back in and hoping that Will would just leave but no luck. _Disappointment, you'd think I'd be used to it._ Aries approached her and she handed him an apple, quickly working to put everything back on.

"Hello Alexa," Will said as he got off his horse.

"Hello," she said flatly.

He stared at her as she moved quickly, she was reaching for the saddle, "Would you like some help?" He asked. He wanted to speak with her and couldn't believe his luck.

She could not be mean to him. She could not be cold. "Although I do not require your help, it would be appreciated and welcomed. Do not think however that I cannot do this on my own." She said without looking at him.

He nodded and reached for the saddle, as soon as it was on Aries, she worked to strap him in.

"Thank you." Her phone went off indicating she had a message and to her surprise it was John.

:*I asked Hurst for your number, I wanted to see what you thought of my note. Did you read it?

She smiled widely, :*Yes, thank you I loved it.

She continued with Aries and fed him another apple; Will's horse neighed and came up to her nudging her. She giggled and reached into her pouch and grabbed an apple. She turned to look at Will for silent approval.

"What's his name?" She giggled when she he asked for another.

"Perses."

"Hello Perses, it is nice to meet you. This is Aries, Aries say hello." Aries nodded and neighed. "Good boy," she giggled and gave him a hug.

Footsteps were heard and they both turned to see Lizzie jogging towards them.

Lizzie almost tripped when she saw the two of them together. Today she felt like jogging and ended up this far by chance. Thoughts of what they could be talking about crossed her mind and she decided to reluctantly go up to them.

"Lexie, please tell me you didn't ride Aries, what about your injury?" She said the first thing that popped into her head.

"No need to actually worry Lizzie, we walked here and then I let him run by himself. We were actually about to leave."

"Oh, I thought that you and Darcy here were riding together."

"Hello Elizabeth. No, I just came upon them and stopped to say hello." He said he couldn't help but stare at her.

Will couldn't stop but think about how beautiful Lizzie looked, even with her hair the frizziest he had ever seen and sweat dripping down her face and body. Lexie noticed the way he looked at her, but to Lizzie he was criticizing her, she had to warn Lexie away from him.

"I see." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "It's good to hear that you were only acquaintances. If you do become friends however I must warn you Lexie, Darcy here has a bad temper. Once you get him angry he will not forgive you." She teased.

Lexie felt a hint of anger but pushed it down and Will got angry because it was the worst thing to say right now. He hadn't spoken to Lexie yet about last week and now Lizzie was telling her how he would resent her.

"I though twe decided that you couldn't find it within you to make fun of my flaws."

"Oh we did but I'm not making fun of you, I'm just warning my sister not to make you angry. You don't know each other and I wouldn't want either of you to say the wrong thing. Lexie doesn't think like we do and knowing you have something against people who think differently than you…" She trailed off and shrugged as if the answer was that obvious.

"I believe that everyone has a characteristic that is a natural defect. One that not even the best educated can overcome." He said staring intently to her eyes.

"Yes and yours is to hate everyone if I remember our conversation correctly." She tried to say harshly but she had a way about her that masked it, it sounded sweet and mischievous.

"And yours is to willfully misunderstand them." He smiled.

Perses neighed loudly, breaking Will and Lizzie's eye contact. They looked up to see him standing alone and Lexie could be seen in the distance walking with Aries. Both of them instantly felt bad, neither had noticed she left. Lizzie felt more embarrassed that Lexie could be so rude and now she was stuck with Darcy. They awkwardly said goodbye to each other and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 16

"Lexie, why would you just leave like that?" Lizzie said catching up with her.

"Like what Lizzie?" She asked innocently.

"Without saying something, it was very rude and now Darcy is going to think badly about us. More than he already does." She said annoyed.

"What I find quiet rude is being spoken for. You did not even notice I left, so I do not understand the problem."

"The problem is that Darcy doesn't like us and doesn't need any more reasons to add to his dislike. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me. I do not care if he likes me or not. If he doesn't like me anything I do will only add to it."

"Well what about Jane, don't you want her and Charlie to get together?"

"If that is what both of them want yes. If only one wants to, it is not fair to the other person, is it? What does Will have to do with Jane and Charles?"

"They are only best friends; you know he said that forcing someone to do something is good if they have good intentions, imagine if he convinced Charlie not to date Jane?"

Lexie got angry, but didn't show it. _You mean like father._ _What's wrong with me lately, why am I letting my feelings get to me?_ She needed to speak with Dr. Stone and soon. Maybe she could shed some light on what was happening.

"What does that say about Charles then?"

"Lexie!" She pleaded. "Jane really likes Charlie a lot and anyone with eyes could tell you that Charlie really likes Jane. Well except for Jane. The point is they don't know you so you could pretend to be someone else." Lizzie blurted out and Lexie stumbled. "You know I don't mean that in a bad way, you do understand what I mean right?" She asked worriedly. _Jane was right her mouth would get her into trouble._

"Yes, just because they know about the pills does not mean that they know my personality. So if I am 'normal' or socially acceptable they would not know there was anything wrong with me." She said nonchalantly.

"Lexie!" Lizzie she said somewhat annoyed and grabbed her by the arm halting her. "That is what I'm talking about, when you say things like that. You know I did not mean it in a bad way!" She said angrily.

"Did I sound hurt Lizzie? Was that not what you meant?" Lexie said apathetically.

"Yes, but the way you say it makes me sound horrible. You know I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just letting you know that you could have a chance to bond with Jane. You two will be going to college soon and she would like to get know you."

"I see. Very well then I will watch what I say." She understood; _She would infect Jane_ ; _Lizzie believed it herself_. "My ankle is a little stiff; I'm going to ride Aries back. Would you like for us to walk with you?"

"No I'm gonna jog back. I'll see you there." She said and took off.

Lexie stopped and pulled out the folded piece of paper she had in her pocket. Although she had memorized its contents and knew the words by heart, she brought it with her in case her thoughts got the best of her. A physical reminder. She carefully unfolded it and read the words over and over again, until Aries got restless. She fed him another apple, folded the paper and placed it back in her pocket. She rode Aries back to the house smiling.

Ignoring everyone, she went straight to her room and got her phone out to text John.

:*Thank you again for the note. It really helped today. You are a great friend*

John: *I am glad that it helped, would you like to talk about it?*  
He texted back imminently.

She thought about it which she found strange. She never wanted to speak about anything that bothered her; she concluded she must have wanted to talk about it. The question was with whom? ' _Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger.'_ John was technically a stranger, compared to Anne, Mary, Hurst and Dr. Stone. But she did not want to hurt her friends feelings by not going to them with a problem first. _They would understand._ She knew they would. Then again she did not want to do it through technology with him. Which was stranger since it would be better, more impersonal with him, a stranger. Isn't that what she wanted what she aimed for in life?

:*I would but not over the phone, by the time I see anyone. The feelings will have passed*

John: *What about IM? Phone call? Skype?*  
He wanted to be there for her.

:*IM is too impersonal for me right now. I do not like to speak on the phone; one cannot see the other person. And I have never tried Skype. But I am at my house and I do not want anyone to overhear me*

John: *I could go pick you up and we can go somewhere if you like*

:*That would be a waste of gas:) But no, I have no doubt that Rose will come soon to tell me to get ready for Jane's date*

John: *I would not mind at all. What time is the date?*

:*We will be leaving at 4*

John: *That's about 6 hours away!*

:*Yes I know*

John: *How long does it take you to get ready?*  
Surly she was not so vain.

:*Depends*

John: *On?*

:*22 min to shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. But then I still have to style it. Then I will choose a dress that I would like to wear and Rose will make me change an infinite number of times until she realizes that nothing will do except the original dress I had on. Rarely will she make a different decision so who knows*

John: *One would think you are the one who has a date*  
He was nervous that she actually was going on a double date. _What if she liked the other guy?_

:*No, I'm just a spare, as I mentioned Lizzie did not want to go. Rose will only fuss over me until I hear 'It will just have to do.' Then I'm free*

John: *So you have to endure being in the presence of a complete stranger just so your sister may go on a date?*

:*No I have to endure the presence of Will Darcy, Charles, and his sister Caroline I believe.*

It took him a while to text back. He needed time to process. _Did she like Will? Why else would she agree to go on a date with them? After what happened on Sunday, is that why she finally cried? The guy she liked hurt her feelings?_

John: *Why would you agree to go on a date, knowing Will was going to be there?*  
He asked bravely.

:*Jane asked me; she needed me. I never get to spend time with her, though I doubt I will tonight anyways. As for knowing about Will, I would have had to face him sooner or later. I actually saw him this morning, he is our neighbor. I cannot hide from him forever*

John: *Is he the reason for your trouble today?*

:*No, not directly. I have to go, I can hear Rose from up here yelling at Jane, I'm next*

:*Thank you again and thank you for listening to my woes *

John: *You are welcome, I'm always here if you ever want to speak with someone*

:*Glad to know, I will see you on Monday*

* * *

Lexie was only forced to change five times before Rose deemed her ready and she was finished by one. She ended up wearing her choice, it was a black long-sleeved dress that hugged her body and went mid-thigh. It looked like an oversized sweater wrapped around her and a buckle on the side. She put her hair in a half ponytail with a small beehive bump, taking the strands from opposite ends and crossed them. For her make-up she put on black eyeliner and mascara, and some eyeshadow from the kit Dr. Stone gave her, finishing it off with cherry lip-gloss. Her ankle still got sore so she wore plain black flats and a small black clutch.

As she waited in her room she sent a short email to Dr. Stone asking if they could meet anytime soon. Dr. Stone replied that tomorrow would be a good time around two. Next she texted Hurst and Anne to see what they would be doing. They both replied that they would be out on a date, when they asked Lexie why she mentioned she needed a ride and they both told her they wouldn't mind taking her. Lexie knew that wouldn't mind and she would be able to speak to them both but she didn't want to interrupt their time together. John came to her mind and she texted him next. He replied instantly saying he wouldn't mind giving her a ride. She confirmed her meeting with Dr. Stone and informed Anne and Hurst that she had found a ride.

To kill time, she looked up the orchestra that John invited her to. They were amazing and she wished she was going with him, Lizzie's words came to mind and she decided that she would try and act normal, whatever that meant. A big part of her did want to form some type of bond with Jane and she figured this would help. Once she finished her homework she looked up songs and pieces to practice with John and before she knew it, it was already three. Rose yelled for her to get downstairs and she was given the same speech Lizzie had given her but Rose wasn't as kind as her sister was. She said nothing and agreed.

The doorbell rang and Rose pulled her to the door along with Jane. Charlie was standing ther looking nervous, but handsome in his three piece suit. Once his eyes landed on Jane all his worries went away and he couldn't stop staring at her. Jane was wearing a long flowing baby blue dress with her hair in a loose bun, she looked like a model.

Lizzie came to the door to say hi to Charlie and asked where everyone else was. He told them that they were waiting in the car and Lizzie couldn't help but think how rude and conceited they were. _Are they too important they can't get down and say hello?_

"Do not worry Mrs. Bennet, I will have them back before midnight." Charlie smiled.

"Oh! No! Bring them back whenever, we don't mind. Just be careful and have fun!" She beamed.

As Lexie followed Jane out the door, Rose grabbed her arm sharply and stopped her. "Remember what I told you. You better not mess this up and please pretend you have something to smile about."

* * *

Will was waiting in the car, he didn't want to get down and have to be in the presence of any of the Bennet's other than Lizzie's. He was really glad that Caroline decided to stay home, as soon as she heard Lizzie wouldn't be going she decided not to go as well.

Caroline knew that Will wouldn't speak with Lexie and believed that he would be too busy keeping Charlie company, making him to preoccupied for Jane. She honestly had no interest in going, it sounded so boring to go sit and watch people just sit there.

Will was happy that he in fact would have a chance to speak to Lexie, which he knew he wouldn't have been able to do if Caroline was here. He knew Charlie would be too engrossed with Jane to pay attention to anything else. As he saw them walking up to the car, he saw Charlie with a huge grin plastered on his face as did Jane. She truly was very beautiful, the color brought out her skin and her blue eyes.

He held his breath when he saw Lexie walking behind them. The dress hugged her body perfectly showing off her curvaceous body. Her hair was down showing off her waves and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked with the exception of her fake smile. He saw her walking to the back door, but Charlie led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said tersely with her fake smile. "Hello," she said to him while buckling up.

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! How are you?" She said too cheerfully. _Ugh that felt so wrong._ She thought, _Normal_.

He looked at her skeptically knowing she was lying. _Isn't she excited about going to the orchestra? Maybe it's you._

"I am good." He cleared his throat. "Are you excited about The Orchestra?" He asked hopefully.

Her head snapped up to look at him as a smile slowly spread across her face until she graced him with a big smile, her eyes showing her excitement.

"We are going to see The Orchestra, playing in Park County?" She asked happily.

"Yes did Jane not mention it?"

"No, I am sorry Lexie; I thought it would be a nice surprise. I can tell by your smile that I was right." Jane said.

"Oh yes, very nice surprise. I was saddened when I lost the opportunity to go. But now I am very happy! You know I've always wanted to see one! This is great!" She could not stop smiling; she was going to get to go after all.

"Lost the opportunity? What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Oh John invited me to go with him but Jane had asked me to accompany her first."

"John?" Jane asked.

Lexie tensed; she did not want anyone in her family to know. They would over react; everyone in town knew who the Drakes were. "Yes, a friend from school."

"Oh, well that was nice of him." Jane said sounding hurt. "Why have we not met him? We've met Hurst and Anne?"

"He is a new friend," was all she said.

Charlie's phone rang and he hung up telling Will to head back home; Caroline decided to join them at the last minute. Will got frustrated that the evening was ruined and told Charlie they weren't going to wait more than five minutes.

Caroline was already dressed and ready by the time they arrived, her hair and make-up were always done all she had to do was get dressed. After Will and Charlie left, Louisiana was surprised to see she didn't have the house to herself. She had met a guy in school and she invited him over, she was planning on being alone.

"I thought you were going to the concert."

"It's not a concert, it's just a bunch of people playing their boring instruments. I can think of a million better things to do."

"I see, I was hoping you could tell me what they thought was good enough to wear to a great event like this. Alexa isn't much to look at but she looks decent when she tries. She is best friends with Anne and Mrs. De Bough speaks highly of her. I wonder if William will speak to her." She mused.

"I doubt it, he keeps to himself."

"You're right of course, but they are both very smart. Things happen."

Caroline ran out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Getting to the car, she saw that Lexie was sitting in the front with Will and that she was actually smiling. _Bitch! That's my seat! It's technically my car._ She couldn't believe she ended up sitting next to Jane in the back.

"So, what kind of music do you guys like?" Lexie asked thinking of something normal.

"I like just about anything." Charlie answered and Jane agreed.

"I don't really listen to anything, I prefer to read but if I had to choose classical.

"I like anything you can dance to, like Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, The Black Eyed Peas." Caroline said. "Let me guess, you like classical music too?" She said with a small sneer.

"Although I do love classical music, I listen to all types of music. My favorite 20 bands are all different genres. I find it impossible to like one specific genre there are just so many wonderful artists out there. But I suppose I somewhat dislike the type of artists you like Caroline. Though I would not know I do not listen to the radio."

"What are some of your favorite bands?" Charlie asked.

"In no particular order: The Doors, The Chariot, The Black Keys, The Dresden Dolls, Joy Division, Radio Head and Thom Yorke-The Eraser-great album. Block Party, Regina Spektor, The Beatles, Tool, The Kinks, Mos Def, Wu-Tang Clan, Saul Williams, the list just goes on." She said happily.

"I've never heard of any of those bands." Caroline said with a hint of smugness. Lexie just smiled brightly.

"I'll choose the station." Caroline said and Lexie just looked out the window.

Charlie and Jane started speaking causing Caroline to keep butting in, Will just drove knowing he couldn't speak to Lexie. He knew Caroline would keep making snide comments and make her feel bad. Occasionally he would glance at Lexie but she kept her gaze out the window. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and it made her jealous that a no one like Lexie had Will's attention when Will did everything he could to avoid her.

* * *

"Alexandra don't you own a pair of high heels. I've only seen you in flats, are high heels too hard for you to walk in?" She asked condescendingly.

Once she saw Lexie in her dress, she grew jealous of her curves, mostly because Will couldn't stop staring at Lexie's back as they walked to the auditorium.

"Well yes of course, my ankle is still healing and gets sore. I fear if I had worn a pair of high heels I would be stuck in crutches for another week." She uncaring, "I don't believe they are hard to walk in but I am afraid mine aren't as high as yours. I would surely fall in your shoes." She said glancing at Caroline's six inch strap heels.

Caroline gave her a tight smile, _I need to try harder. Everyone will see her for what she is._

* * *

"LEXA!" Lexie heard as they were waiting. She looked around and saw Nicky leading John towards them.

John had seen the moment when they happened to walk through the door. He stood glued to the floor as he stared at Lexie and the way the dress showed off her body. Her perfect posture was showing off the deep curve in her lower back that almost seemed unnatural. Her hourglass figure was doing things to him and he really hoped she wasn't dressed that way for Will.

Nicole noticed that his attention was elsewhere and looked at what had his attention. Seeing Lexie she began to jump up and down and began pulling him as she called out to her. He almost tripped when she turned to look at them, they way her eyes lit up and her smile, he wished he had a camera to capture it. He couldn't believe his luck that she was there as she waved and greeted them warmly.

"Lexa!" Nicole gave her a hug around her waist.

"Miss Parker! How are you?" She said teasingly, it was something they did; she really liked the cute way Nicole called her Lexa.

Nicole giggled. "I'm good. Thank you." She curtsied and giggled when Lexie curtsied. "Uncle John said you weren't coming did you change your mind?" She asked her voice full of happiness and hope.

Lexie's smile faded from her eyes; a pained looked crossed her face, everyone but Caroline noticed. She kept her smile but she wished she wasn't wearing this dress right now. She wanted to kneel down but couldn't. John understood and kneeled to Nicky's eye level.

"Nicky-" He said sadly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. _Her hand_. She knelt while supporting herself on him and pointed her knees towards him.

"Nicky, I wish I had come with you, but I came with my sister and her friends." Nicky pouted. "Would you like to meet her? She is really nice." She gave her a smile. Nicky nodded and extended her hand.

"Miss Nicole Parker, this is Miss Jane Bennet. She is my older, but beautiful sister. Jane this is Nicole."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Jane." She curtsied.

"Hi Nicole, it is nice to meet you too. I like your dress, it is very pretty."

"Thank you! I like your dress, you look like a angel."

"Thank you."

Lexie looked behind her and reached out her other hand towards John and smiled at him. She whispered and asked if he would like to meet her sister. Jane noticed and thought that they might be more than friends.

"Jane this is my friend Johnathan Drake, he is Miss Parker's uncle." Nicky giggled.

"Hello Jane it is nice to meet you. Hello Charles, Caroline and Fitzwilliam." Nicky laughed.

"Please call me William, Fitzwilliam is a family name." Will said annoyed.

"So you're not gonna sit with us Lexa? We still have your ticket." Nicky said sadly.

"No I'm sorry, I can't but I am happy that I saw you and I will see you on Monday ok? We can have a tea party. Pinky promise."

"Ok!" She said happily.

"We still need to buy my ticket." Caroline said hintingly. She might not be able to sit with her group but she would not mind being in John's company.

"Oo oo oo! Lexa you can sit with us and she can sit where you're gonna sit! Right Uncle?"

"Yes that is a great idea! Save your money. What do you say Lexie? We are in the first balcony and the sound and view are amazing. I know my grandmother would love for you to join us." He smiled dashingly. _He is really hot when he smiles like that. Wait, hot?_

"I would love to go say hi to your grandmother, but I am afraid I must decline your invitation. I came with my sister and her friends."

"We do not mind Alexa, really." Charlie said. Lexie looked unsure. _What would be the right thing to do_? "It saves us from having to buy a ticket for Caroline just because she came last minute." He said reassuringly.

"Only if everyone does not mind, it is a big deal to me that you would invite me, even though Lizzie di-was not able to come."

Caroline was the first to let her go, she would have Will all to herself. Jane agreed when she saw how happy they seemed to make Lexie and when Will noticed how she seemed to be glowing, he reluctantly agreed. The whole point of coming here was to make up for his harsh words and he still hadn't spoken to her.

She rewarded them with a big smile and thanked them before the parted ways. As they were going to their seats, she said hello to his grandmother who was sitting in one corner and then she sat at the opposite end. Nicky wanted to sit next to her but her grandma told her to sit next to her. Nicky pouted and asked her uncle to switch seats with Lexie. He gladly agreed, not caring as long as he sat next to Lexie.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Was this your first choice or did Rose choose it for you?"

"Thank you," she blushed. "This was my first choice but I did have to change several times."

"Is looks brand new, like you've never worn it before." He pointed out.

"It is new in the sense that it is the first time I wear it, but I bought it a while ago. It was a great price and Anne and Mary convinced me to buy it. I just never had the confidence to wear it."

"Would this boost of confidence have anything to do with a guy?" He boldly asked. He didn't want to know but at the same time he wanted to know if she liked Will.

"Yes, I believe it does." She gave him her bright smile.

He returned it but it did not reach his eyes. Sensing something was wrong, she opened her clutch pulling out a folded paper. She handed it to him and gave him an encouraging nod to open it. He opened it and saw his handwriting. She giggled when he smiled wide and grinned at her. "Thank you." She said.

* * *

Lexie was enchanted by the performance; she was practically sitting on the edge of her chair with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her eyes twinkled and she was glowing, radiating happiness. At the beginning of each piece she would get giddy and look at John, at the end she clapped as if it were the best song ever and all John wanted to do was reach out and touch her. She was too preoccupied to notice that John hardly took his eyes off of her but Will noticed it because he kept glancing up.

At the end of the concert, she hugged him tightly and thanked him along with his family for inviting her. His grandmother broke away to speak to some friends she saw and he and Nicky led Lexie to the meeting spot.

Will saw them walking towards them and noticed that John's hand was on Lexie's lower back. It didn't go unnoticed how happy Lexie seemed to be, and it was more evident when she hugged Jane tightly along with the rest of them, showing her thanks before she tunred her attention back to Nicky and John.

Will was stunned and looked at the rest of his group. He wondered if they felt the same way when she hugged them. He felt warm, a strange but great feeling. The loss was instantly felt when she pulled away. Even Caroline looked effected and Jane had tears in her eyes. He watched as Jane composed herself and went to hug Lexie, holding on to her as if they hadn't seen each other years.

* * *

"Are you even allowed near the knives Alexa?" Caroline asked as Alexa picked up a knife to cut into her steak.

She was insane with jealousy that both Will and John were lusting after Lexie. She was nowhere near as pretty as Caroline was, she was plain and took pills for depression. _What's so special about her?_ Everyone but Lexie looked at her shocked.

"Yes, I am not suicidal. Though I am sorry if I gave off that impression," she paused, "for the life of me I cannot recall engaging in a conversation with you long enough to form an opinion of _you_ or you of me." Lexie said nonchalantly, being too happy thinking about the concert.

"Aren't people who are depressed suicidal?" Caroline sneered.

"Not that I know of, I am afraid I do not know anyone who is depressed. I would call anyone who says they have never been depressed or sad a liar though." Lexie said.

"Are you saying that you're not depressed? Isn't that why you take pills?"

"My feelings are my own burden to carry, so do not feel offended if I do not answer." She took a sip of tea. "However I find there is a difference in wanting to die and not caring if you die. Do I want to die? No, but it is inevitable everyone dies."

"Did you enjoyed the concert Alexa, did you hear any favorites?'' Charlie asked nervously trying to change the topic.

"Asking me to choose one song would be impossible, they were all amazing." She said happily.

"I don't know I found several songs to be depressing." Caroline said.

"That is the beauty of music! It makes you feeling emotions you never knew existed, felt, or feel normally. I find it is a beautiful sadness though if that makes any sense."

"Of course it does, I am sure all you feel is sadness." Caroline said without thinking. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Caroline!" Charlie hissed.

Lexie snapped, she tried; she did. _Have I done something to make them think I was different? To make me disliked?_ "Have I done something to earn this hostility Caroline? Have I offended you in some way?" Lexie asked. "We are not friends what does it matter to you how I feel? Does it make you feel better about yourself to put others down?" She said resisting the urge to grab the knife and throw it at her. _That is a new emotion._

"I-" Caroline started.

"You may be beautiful on the outside but you want to know something? Beauty does not last. It does not matter. What matters is the type of person you are on the inside and you are ugly!" Lexie said and then she snapped back, when Caroline gasped.

Lexie felt sick, she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. _What just happened?_ "Please excuse me I do not know what came over me. Jane I will see you at the house. Charles, Will and Caroline, thank you for the invitation. Enjoy the rest of your night." She said pulling $25 from her purse, placed it on the table and took off.

Everyone was too shocked to move and Caroline had the audacity to feel offended. Jane looked embarrassed and apologized to Caroline for Lexie, not wanting any bad feelings from anyone. Will finding it hard to keep his temper, went after her. He saw her outside the restaurant and walking away in a random direction. As he caught up to her, he heard her on the phone; her voice glittered with fake happiness.

"John?" - "Yes, hello," she giggled. "I am sorry to be a bother, but if you have not left town yet could I trouble you for a ride back to the city? Perhaps drop me off at Anne's?"- "It's a long story."- "Yes-yes-ok I promise to tell you." - "I am walking to a bus stop." - "Lincoln and um Park Ave." - "Yes I promise to wait here and not move," she giggled again. "Ok thank you so much!" - "Yes I promise I am fine, do not rush." - "Ok bye."

She made her way to the bus stop and sat, pulling out John's letter. It did not bring her comfort, she was a horrible person. She was no better than Caroline. How could she call her an ugly person? Though it was true, she still had no right.

Will walked up to her and she placed the letter in her purse. "I am sorry I did not mean to ruin the night. Is-is Jane upset with me?" She asked quietly.

"No she is not; no one is upset with you. Well Caroline is but what does that matter she upset you?"

"It does not matter how she made _me_ feel, I should not have said that to her. I am a horrible person; everyone has flaws, who am I to point them out. Please do not hold Jane accountable for my words or actions." She said thinking about what Lizzie said. "She is the nicest, kindest, sweetest person you will ever meet. We are polar opposites. I promise."

"Please come back in, we will go home now if you like. Do not let Caroline get to you."

" _Home."_ She said in a whisper. "I am afraid John is already on his way for me. He said he would be here in a couple of minutes. As for Caroline getting to me that ship has sailed and sunk. I find I cannot face her. Though I am sorry for what I said, I cannot find it in me to apologize. Later yes; but not now, not while these emotions are fresh. They will pass though they always do."

"I will wait here with you until he gets here." He said and Lexie just nodded.

"Will you let Jane know that I will be going to Anne's and that I am safe? I do not want her to worry."

Will just nodded, he would tell Jane even if he was upset Jane apologized to Caroline and that Alexa felt as if she should to. _If anything Caroline should be the one apologizing to her._

"Why are you going to Anne's you said that you were going home."

"I am going home. Home is where the heart is, I need Anne right now. Besides I cannot deal with Rose. Once she hears about this it will be all she will talk about. I need to control myself, need to keep my feelings in check. I would not want a repeat of what just happened." She said distantly, looking lost.

Will could not help but admire her. Not many people would have told Caroline anything, they would have just dealt with her. It seemed like everyone did that in Caroline's presence, just leave her be. Even now looking down at her, she showed no signs that she was upset at all. Her posture perfect, showing no emotions in her face, but her eyes, her eyes betrayed her. She had mercy on him on Sunday. She did not call him an ugly person, which is how he felt.

"I never got to speak with you about this Sunday. I am very sorry; I was hoping that coming to the concert would make up for it."

"What do you mean? I was only invited because Lizzie could not come."

"No, Charlie wanted to go out as a group and I suggested inviting you. I had been trying to find a way to apologize and make you happy. Then I found this event."

"Really?" She smiled at him, "Thank you Will, that was very sweet." She said placing a hand on his arm. "Though not necessary as I said I forgive you. I know that you were sincere in your apology. You are a good person; I can see it in your eyes." She said staring at him.

As he looked into her eyes, he felt a strange feeling and leaned in towards her. There was a beep and she reached into her clutch. "John will be here in about five minutes. You can go back, I am sure your food is getting cold." She told him.

"I actually lost my appetite. Here," he handed her back her money. "There is no need to pay, we invited you out."

She did not accept it. "Yes, and I let a perfectly good meal go to waste while there are people starving out there."

"Really it is not necessary, believe me."

"I know it is not, but my pride will not allow it. Use it as part of the tip, if my calculations are correct it is $10 shy."

A limo pulled up to the curb and John stepped out frowning once it came to a stop. Lexie smiled and got up, thanking Will for waiting with her. She shook his hand and he watched her make her ways towards John with open arms and gave him a tight hug. Will made his way back to the restaurant and once he got back to the table Jane began asking where Lexie was. He told her that John came to pick her up and that she would be staying at Anne's. The others continued to eat their dinner as he waited, picking at his food.

On the way back home, Caroline sat in the front with him and she couldn't stop speaking about hoe rude Lexie was. She suggested that he speak to his aunt and warn her about Lexie's appalling behavior. Once Jane was dropped off and he was in his room, he wrote an email to Georgie and Rich, hoping it would take his mind off of today.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 17

Lizzie heard her mom giving Lexie the same lecture, to behave, make a good impression and to be normal and as soon as they were gone, she got in trouble for not going with them to keep Lexie in line.

 _"If anything bad happens it will be on you for not going. Lexie will surely put a damper on the whole evening… You could have gone to Charlotte's anytime, how often do you get to go to a different town and see a concert?... They are rich; surely they were going to a nice restaurant afterwards."_

She was hoping nothing bad would happen but after listening to her mom, she realized that she did have a point. Lexie was Lexie after all but she did promise to watch what she said. Once she got to Charlotte's, she was asked why she didn't want to go and given almost the same lecture her mom gave her.

"A free concert and dinner in a different city, you'd be crazy not to go. Even if Caroline was there."

"And Darcy," Lizzie reminded her.

"Lizzie I don't know why you keep insisting that Darcy is bad. So he called you ugly why do you care? You don't like him anyways."

"He called me barley tolerable, thank you very much. Not to mention he insinuated that I couldn't get a partner. He hurt my pride Char, plus he's a total snob. You know he's always looking at me with this look on his face. Ugh I can't stand it. Plus the only time we talk, we end up arguing. The only reason I hate him is because he hates me for no reason. I never did anything to the guy."

"You know what they say; there is a thin line between love and hate."

"What delusional world are you living in Char? Darcy hates me period. I just hope that Lexie doesn't do anything to add to it." She let out long sigh. "Who am I kidding, I should have gone. You know how she is."

"Lizzie, just because Lexie is one way around the house doesn't mean that's how she is all the time. Take Maria for example, perfect little angel according to my mom. We both know that's soo not true."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?" Lizzie asked she didn't want to talk about Lexie, she never did.

* * *

Jane: *Hey LizBear, are you still up?*

:*Of course, you know Char and I can party all night LOL. So how did it go? Did Lexie behave?*

Jane: *Everything was great until dinner*

"I'm calling Jane, on speaker."

"Lizzie?"

"Hey Jane your on speaker!" Lizzie said.

"Hey Jane, so how did it go?" Charlotte asked.

"Hey Char, hey Lizzie. Well everything was going good until we got to dinner."

"Start from the beginning."

"Well we were sitting down and our food came. Lexie got a steak and when she was cutting it Caroline asked her if she was allowed near knives."

"That bitch!"

"Charlotte!" Lizzie said, "Was Lexie acting like her usual self?"

"It doesn't matter how Lexie was behaving Liz, Caroline had no right to say that." Charlotte said.

"No she was actually smiling Lizzie, smiling. She even hugged me, but no, she didn't do anything and Caroline just kept picking at her. Lexie just told her that she wasn't suicidal, but she was sorry if she gave off that impression and Caroline was like aren't people who are depressed suicidal. And then Caroline asked about the pills. Lexie didn't answer her. Charlie tried changing the topic to the concert; he's really sweet and nice. He held my hand throughout the concert and in the car we were talking to each other, sitting close because Caroline pushed me to the middle." She said softly and stopped talking.

"Jane are you still there?" Lizzie said trying not to laugh.

"Oh yea, where was I?"

"Charlie said something about the concert."

"Oh yea and Lexie said it was hard to choose a favorite song, and Caroline said some songs were depressing. Lexie said that, that was the beauty of music. It makes you feel things, and that it was a beautiful sadness. Then it happened. Caroline said that she must be sad all the time."

Gasps…"Told you bitch."

"Lizzie there is no words to describe the way Lexie looked. She asked Caroline what she did wrong and why did she care, they weren't friends and if she felt better putting others down-"

"No way!"

"Yes, Caroline was going to say something but Lexie kept going. She told her that Caroline might be pretty on the outside but that it didn't matter. What matters is what's on the inside and then Lexie told her that she was ugly on the inside."

"Then what happened?" Charlotte asked excitingly.

"I don't know Lexie had this weird look on her face, but she wouldn't look at anyone. She apologized and told me she would see me at home, thanked Charlie, Will and Caroline for inviting her and told us to enjoy the rest of the night."

"What do you mean Jane; you make it sound as if you didn't see her after that?" Lizzie asked.

"I didn't, Caroline was shocked and offended, I apologized over and over and things calmed down. Will followed her and while he was gone Charlie told Caroline she had gone too far and that she had to apologize when Lexie got back. But Will came back on his own."

"What, what happened to Lexie?"

"Will said that she called her friend John to pick her up and that she was going to stay at Anne's."

"John? Who's John and why would she expect him to drive to a different city just to pick her up?"

"Oh his name was Jonathan Drake; he was in town at the concert. He invited her after I did. She even sat with them so that Charlie didn't have to buy a ticket for Caroline."

"None of that made sense Janey."

"Apparently John asked her to go to the orchestra but I asked her first so she declined his invite. Caroline wasn't going to come, but at the last minute she changed her mind. When we got to the auditorium John and his niece saw Lexie and came to say hi, his niece wanted Lexie to sit with them, since they still had an extra ticket. Lexie said no but Charlie insisted, so they wouldn't have to buy another ticket and Caroline would not sit next to strangers."

"Oh," they both said. "Wait did you say Drake?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I believe that was it, Jonathan Drake and his niece was Nicole Parker. Why? Do you know them Char?"

"WHAT! You guys don't know who the Drake's are?"

Silence…

"Well are you gonna tell us?" Lizzie asked.

"They are only _the_ richest family in town. Shit probably the world."

"The world really Char?" Lizzie asked teasingly.

"No not the world, but they are up there. They own one of the top financial something and if I'm right Lexie's friend John is going to own a company when he turns 21? I think. He's 17 but his birthday is coming up. He is tall dark and handsome, very smart, very rich, and he plays the cello. His parents died when he was young in a car crash and his sister moved into town a while back. But they are billionaires, probably even higher than that."

Lizzie whistled.

"Yea," Charlotte said.

"Oh I think I remember him from Lexie's recitals. I thought he looked familiar. Do you think that's why she hasn't mentioned him before, introduce him to us? We've met Hurst and Anne. Does she think we would embarrass her?"

" _Lexie_ has no reason to be embarrassed of _US_ Jane! It probably has more to do with mom."

"So should I not mention him? And what about what happened with Lexie and Caroline. What do I tell mom when she asks how it went?"

"I don't think you should mention John. Hmm how did Charlie act after dinner?"

"The same…..well he kept apologizing for Caroline and he hoped that Lexie was going to be ok. But other than that he was still himself. He asked me if I was ok and I told him that I was I just wish that Lexie was still here. I told him that she would be ok; she just needed time by herself. Do you think that's true Lizzie?"

"Yea, you know how Lexie is, don't worry Jane. And when mom asks just say that everything went great, Lexie behaved and in case she asks where Lexie is, just tell her that Anne wanted her to spend the night."

"Ok thanks Lizzie, Char. I'm gonna crash out. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night, see you tomorrow." They both said.

"Ugh I should have gone; I should have been there to keep an eye on Lexie." Lizzie said defeated.

"Lizzie! How can you say such a thing?! Lexie was in the right. Caroline took it too far."

"Yea she did, you're right." Lizzie said quietly. "I just wish Lexie could be normal, just ignore Caroline. I do, you do. Everyone does. She played right into Caroline's trap."

"If it were me I would have beat the shit out of that skinny little bitch. She's lucky if all Lexie told her was that she was ugly."

They both laughed. "That is probably the worst, most offending thing Caroline has ever heard." Lizzie said laughing. "Now I wish I had been there to see the look on her face."

* * *

"Thank you very much for coming for me John. I am sorry I interrupted your evening with your family."

"Lexie, there is no need to apologize. I am glad you called me and as for my family, my grandmother will not mind once we tell her what happened and Nicky will love to spend more time with you." She just nodded. "In fact I think she likes you more than me." He nudged her.

"Impossible. Do we have to tell your grandmother what happened tonight? Can't I just tell her tomorrow?"

"Yes, but you have to tell me what happened first. Will did not confront you again did he?"

"No, it was Caroline."

"What happened?"

Lexie told John verbatim what happened at dinner up until he came and picked her up. "I am a horrible person, no matter what she said to me I should have not said that to her." Lexie said defeated.

"You're not a horrible person Lexie. Most people would have probably slapped her for behaving in such a way. It is as you said; you did nothing to warrant such behavior. I am proud of you though."

"Proud? Why proud?"

"Although you might not see it as such, you stood up for yourself. Maybe not the way you would have liked but you still stood up for yourself."

"Hmm, I can see your point but it does not make me feel better." She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a big sigh. "I just feel like I'm losing control of my emotions. I feel like such a huge failure. Is this how I am going to act next time I get angry? What about when I am sad? Hurt? Why am I feeling all of these emotions?"

"It's called being human Lexie."

"Why can't I go back to how I was before? Why aren't the pills working like they usually do?" She sighed, "Ugh damn Will." She said to herself. _Why did he have to make her feel?_ He seemed like a disaster every time she was around him, she lost control. This was his entire fault.

"Will? You've been feeling this way since Sunday?"

She tensed, she didn't mean to say it out loud. She pulled away from him and looked out the window.

"Lexie?"

She closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to go back. "I just wish I could go back. Be in my own little bubble. No one bothered me, no one hurt me. My pills made me numb, helped me get through the day in that house. Then I fell. It was the day that changed everything. The day I wanted more for myself, the day I felt things without wanting to, the day my whole world was shattered, something had to change, I had to change. The first time I ever thought what my life would be like without the pills." She said quietly. "It seems like lately it doesn't matter if I take them or not. I feel. I feel hurt more; angry, as if I'm going to break."

"What does Will have to do with that? The fall happened two weeks ago and he confronted you this last Sunday."

"Every time I'm around him I seem to lose control of my emotions. He was the one that found me. Jane had gone to get help, his house was the closest. I had met him twice before and spoke to him at my party. I guess you could say that I liked him. He noticed I had gone outside; we had a mutual understanding." She sighed and put her elbows to her knees and her face to her hands.

"The day of the accident, he was there for me. He made me feel. He made me feel safe and I couldn't get him out of my mind at the hospital after he left. I opened up to him without knowing him. The first person I ever opened up to so easily, I do not know how the idea popped into my head…. it isn't that I want to be with _him_ just someone in general. Rose is always saying no one wants to be with someone like me, someone who takes pills. No one wants me, will ever want me. I always told myself that I didn't need anyone, I've always been alone. Love didn't work for my parents, why should it work for me? Work, all I ever do is work. Why can't anything be easy? Why can't people say how they feel without it being held against them? I'm not allowed to talk about how I feel because society deems it unfit and depressing. It's hypocritical bull. The news is depressing; Lifetime shows you how cruel life for women can be and crazy. Horror movies show murder and goes into the dark twisted psyche of the villain. Reality TV poisons people's minds. Girls learn at a young age to worry about how they look. The list just goes on and on."

He didn't say anything and after a couple of minutes passed she asked him to stop the car and he told the driver to stop.

"I'm just going to go to a gas station and call Anne and Hurst. Again I am sorry I ruined your night. Thank you for coming and listening, I will see you later." She said quickly and got out. _I'm giving him a way out. I just told him too much. Maybe I wouldn't call them, maybe I could stay here, be alone, away from everything, everyone. Dr. Stone would come for me, she would understand._

"Alexa!" _Back to Alexa._ She cringed and just kept walking. She heard running and picked up her pace.

"Alexandra! Please stop."

She stopped but didn't turn around. She couldn't, "Jonathan it's just easier this way. I'm giving you a chance to leave, accept it."

"So that's it?" He said walking around her to face her. "You're just making the decision without speaking to me about it? What about what I want?!"

"What anyone _wants_ is pointless. Sometimes you have to cut off the foot so save the leg." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze but her eyes were lost, she was afraid.

"Please let me go." She whispered.

"I can't." He was going to kiss her, it felt right. But the driver interrupted him; his grandmother was ready to get picked up. "Now get in the limo." He commanded and she knew not to protest.

They headed to the restaurant in silence, when Nicky entered she went straight to Lexie, "Lexa! Why are you here?!"

"I'm going to sleepover at my friend Anne's house and she lives in the city near you."

"Ooo! Can I sleep over too? Anne will like me." She smiled.

"Nicky, you are too young to have sleep overs." Mrs. Drake said.

"Can you sleep over with me Lexa?"

"Maybe another night." Lexie smiled softly.

"Pinky promise?" She asked holding her tiny pinky up.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

 _Everything was blurry but she could focus and make out a few things. She was younger, she wasn't sure how old but Lizzie and Jane were there, all of them watching TV when the front door opened. Her father entered and all of them running up to greet him. All excited and happy that he was home. Jane reached him first and he scooped her up, spun her and gave her a big hug and kiss before he put her down and picked up Lizzie. With her he tossed her in the air a couple of times and tickled her, and gave her a bigger kiss and hug. "I missed you my little bear."_

 _She went up to him with her hands held in the air, waiting to be picked up and spun and tickled. He walked up to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek, patting her head as he walked by into his study. Lizzie and Jane were still giggling, making their way back to the living room as she stood there alone with tears filling her eyes._

 _-oooo-_

 _She was still little, she was looking at Lizzie across the room in her bed. Her father always came in to tell them goodnight and they were waiting. He entered and made his way to Lizzie, giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek._

" _Don't let the bed bugs bite," he told her tucking her in._

" _I love you daddy." She said._

" _I love you too my little bear."_

 _He came over to her bed and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight."_

" _I love you daddy."_

" _Me too."_

 _-oooo-_

 _Lizzie was holding her hand and they were in a department store. Rose was looking at clothes and she could hear a baby crying near her. Lizzie and Jane wanted to go look at something and Rose told all three of them to hold hands. She just followed along as Lizzie pulled her and Jane, she wasn't paying attention to what Lizzie found so exciting and she didn't think much when Lizzie let go of her hand to get a closer look. Rose called out to them and she turned back to reach for Lizzie's hand but no one was there. She looked around her, there were only strange faces. She waited there knowing someone would come but no one did. As the time passed, there were less and less people around and still she waited. Nothing._

 _A lady walked up to her. "Hi sweetie, do you know where your parents are?"_

 _Silence._

" _How long have you been here honey?"_

 _Nothing._

" _The store is closing, do you know your phone number? Where you live?"_

… _._

" _ALEXANDRA BENNET! There you are! Why did you let go of Lizzie's hand! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home. What do you have to say?" She said yanking her arm as hard as she could._

 _Nothing._

 _When they arrived home her father was waiting in his dark study._

" _What happened?" He sighed._

… _._

" _Lizzie said you let go of her hand. What if someone had taken you?"_

 _Nothing._

 _He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Look at me when I am speaking to you!"_

 _His grip tightened the longer she didn't say anything or look up at him. "I said look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed and slapped her across the face._

She jerked up breathing hard, she was in a bed but it wasn't her bed at Anne's. Looking around she found her clutch on the nightstand and Nicky was curled up beside her. Reaching for her clutch she pulled out her phone and saw that it was already past one. _Too late to call Anne._ She felt thirsty and hungry and hoped she could find the kitchen from Nicky's room but first she needed to use the restroom where she took off her makeup and unpinned her hair.

As she got closer to the kitchen she could see the light shining through the crack under the door and she almost turned back but her stomach was aching. She slowly entered and saw John eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up at her but neither said a word. He stood up and made his way to a cabinet, pulling out a bowl and spoon.

"Sit down," he commanded and she obeyed as he prepared her a bowl of cereal. "Eat," he said placing the bowl in front of her.

As they ate in silence, she kept her head down too embarrassed to look up. She somehow finished before he did and she got up to wash her plate.

"Thank you." She said heading for the door.

"Alexa!" She stopped at the door way and turned around to face him but kept her head down. He sighed and walked up to her. "Don't let me catch you looking down again ok? Keep your chin up." He said picking up her chin lightly with his index finger.

His touch, it made her feel a warmth she vaguely remembered. She hugged him and his arms engulfed her. _Safe_. That was how she felt. He was there for her; he did not leave her knowing what he did.

"Thank you for not leaving me." She felt her eyes start to water.

"I would never leave you Lexie not unless you wanted me to."

"Never." She said quietly and tightened her hold on him. She didn't want him to leave, not now, not after everything. She felt happy around him.

After what seemed like several minutes, without saying a word he let her go and grabbed her by the hand. He led her to a room she hadn't seen but looking around it looked like the entertainment room.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said pulling her to sit next to him on the couch.

"I think I've burdened you with enough of my problems for the day." She said wiping away her tears with her free hand as he ran his thumb over her knuckles on the other.

"Luckily for me it is a new day, according to the clock." He smirked.

"I had a bad dream, or more like repressed memories?" She was unsure, she never had memories from her childhood, with her family, all she remembered where the feelings and what she felt right now seemed real.

He nodded for her to continue. "I was young, my father had just gotten home and Jane, Lizzie and I went up to greet him. He greeted Jane and Lizzie warmly, affectionately, happy. He picked them up and spun them in his arms. I waited for my turn, you know? Watching how happy Jane and Lizzie were, laughing and giggling, I couldn't wait for my turn. All I received was a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head… He's never told me that he loves me."

"He would always tell us goodnight once we were in bed, he always said it to Lizzie. I always told him too, I told him I loved him, 'Me too' was always his response. 'Me too' as if he couldn't bring himself to say those three little words, the only thing I've ever wanted to hear him say." She paused to take a deep breath before she continued.

"I remember the day I stopped speaking, the day I truly stopped caring you could say. I was left alone at a store, I had been holding Lizzie's hand. You know I always thought that I was the one who let go of her hand, I got blamed for it. James, my father, was so angry but I wouldn't say anything. I felt empty and at the end I wish they hadn't returned for me, that a stranger would have just taken me away but even they didn't want me. I know it's a horrible thing to say because there are really bad people out there… He slapped me. I didn't care, it really hurt but I _couldn't_ care. I stopped speaking after that and they didn't notice, not for a while anyways."

He pulled her in for a hug and they sat there for a while. "Would you have come back if I left you there?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to but I would have." She tried to say convincingly but truthfully she wasn't sure at all.

"I went away once, I was 16 and my grandfather gave me the Mustang. It used to belong to my father. They were restoring it-" his voice broke and his grip tightened around her.

She pulled away a little to look at him and saw a tear running down his cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it away and he grabbed it holding her hand to his face. She sat up on her knees and pulled him in for a hug. He began to silently cry and when he let out a sob his hands circled her waist. She tightened her grip and ran her hand through his hair as she inhaled his scent. _This is nice._

His thoughts weren't too far from hers, he loved being in her embrace; he felt at peace, it felt right. She belonged with him, not Will. He got angry earlier when she was talking about how Will made her feel and when she admitted to liking him. He wanted to be the one to make her feel safe, he wanted her love but he wanted her to want the same.

"I just took off, drove to a different city three hours away. I found a park and I just sat there watching the kids running around with their parents. I felt like Pink from The Wall, you know which scene right?" He felt her nod. "I wanted to stay there, be away from everyone and everything. Not have to worry about my life, just take a day off. I ended up staying a couple of days and Hurst managed to track me down. He was the only one I was speaking to." He took in a deep breath. "He got me to come back… Can I show you something?"

She nodded again and they reluctantly pulled apart to stand up. He led her to a different part of the house holding her hand tightly the whole way. He stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with a hidden key. It was an office with a large desk, couch, recliner, a TV, and shelves filled with books and movies. They walked towards the desk, grabbing a frame that was on it he turned and handed it to her.

 _'You are special, you are important, you are loved.'_ It was her handwriting, she looked up at him.

"Hurst gave it to me; that is how he got me to come back. He said you gave it to him. To keep going."

"He would never believe me when I would tell him. I gave him this to remind him. I like this frame better than the one I gave him though." She said studying it, it had very intricate detail on it.

"I decided to use that frame for something else," he walked to the other side and opened a drawer. He pulled out a second frame and handed it to her.

Placing the other back in its place, she grabbed the other and almost dropped it as soon as she saw it. She looked at the picture in disbelief, it was her but she didn't recognize herself.

"I look… beautiful. I don't remember Hurst taking this picture, and he always shows me the photos he takes."

"He didn't take this one. I did. It was the first picture I ever took. We were at one of the Hurst's parties." He said grabbing the frame back from her and placing it back in the drawer.

"Would you mind making me a copy?"

"Don't you find it strange that I have a photo of you?"

"You said it was the first one you took… Hurst has photos of me."

"Can you really not see it Lexie? Can't you tell?"

She looked confused, she was and she placed her chin down trying to think. He came up to her and lifted her chin up before he leaned in and kissed her, his lips were soft and warm, sending a shock throughout both their bodies.

"I love you Lexie, I have for a long time. My feelings have only grown stronger this past week. Please give me a chance to make you happy. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Give us a chance?" He pleaded. He knew it was too soon, she was still getting to know him but he didn't want to wait, he didn't want to lose his chance.

"John. I-I, you can't. Please don't ask this from me." She wanted to; she wanted so much to try. _What if it doesn't work out, what if he gets tired of me; if he realized she wasn't good enough for him?_ _He deserves better_.

"Why?" He asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How can you like someone like me? Haven't you been listening to what I've been telling you? What about my illness, my family? I don't belong in your society, you've said so yourself. What if this doesn't work out? I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."

"Alexandra Bennet, you are beautiful" *kiss, "smart" *kiss, "multitalented" *kiss, "You have a big heart and beautiful soul" *kiss. "You are caring, loving and a good person." He said taking it as a good sign she didn't push him away. "I know I've said some harsh things to you. I told you how I felt and you have proven beyond that you belong. I don't care about your family, or your disorder. I care about you, I want you, I need you. We can go-"

He was cut off by her pulling him in for a kiss by his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it. Her arms snaked around his neck and when he demanded entrance to her mouth she willingly parted her lips. As their tongues touched she inhaled sharply as she felt a tingling sensation throughout her whole body. She softly moaned as one of his hands slowly made its way to the curve in her back and he tightened his grip, squeezing her body to his.

As they pulled away for air, his teeth pulled her bottom lip causing her breath to hitch. His lips made their way to behind her ear and she gasped brushing up against him. He could feel her trembling as he trailed kisses down her neck and ran his hands up and down her back.

" _John,"_ she whispered causing a low growl to escape his throat.

"Lexie," he said huskily causing a loud gasp to escape her.

"John," she said pushing him away. "John-I want you. I need you. I want to be with you…" she trailed off.

"But?"

"I'm scared, I'm scared of these feelings, I'm scared of losing you. I don't think I could handle it."

"I'm always going to be here for you Lexie, no matter what I promise."

"Don't promise things you can't keep."

He stared into the windows of her soul. "I promise you Alexandra I will always be here, you will never loose me."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what, I just want a chance to be with you." He softly kissed her.

She sighed into his lips. "I'm putting all of my trust into you."

"I know darling that means a lot to hear you say that. Thank you."

They couldn't stop kissing as he held her in his arms and reveled being here with him. She loved how he made her feel just by holding her, she felt loved and wanted. She was going to try her hardest to make him as happy as he made her. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she loved him; not yet. These feelings were still too raw and she was afraid but at least she was willing to try. She cared deeply for him and she wanted to be with him. He was the first person she ever shared so much with so easily and he was still here. He still wanted to be with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights and characters belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 18

She tried to turn but there was something holding her down. She slowly opened her eyes and saw John sleeping and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He was lying above the covers, his hair was disheveled and his lips were slightly opened. She wanted to reach out and touch him but she didn't want to wake him so she lied there staring at him.

" _So does this mean we are dating or seeing where things go?" She asked him._

" _If you like we can call it seeing where things go. But I'm going to call you my girlfriend and I hope you will call me your boyfriend."_

" _It is not that I don't want to-"_

" _I know you don't need to explain, we will go at your own pace." He said kissing her forehead._

 _She nodded and relished being in his embrace. Her eyes were getting heavy and a yawn escaped her. The next thing she knew, he was lifting her up and she wrapped an arm around him, snuggling closer. She felt him place her on the bed and take off her clutch and shoes. The last thing she remembered was him tucking her in and his soft lips kissing her lips and forehead._

She carefully lifted his arm and slowly climbed out of bed. It was cold and she frowned, he had slept over the covers and must be cold. She flipped the covers over, wrapping him in a burrito and she reached for her clutch. Pulling out his phone she saw that it was seven. She looked down at him and softly kissed his cheek and he gave her a small smile. She tapped on the camera app and took a picture of him.

* * *

Anne shot out of bed as soon as she heard her phone ringing, telling her she had a text message. Last night Lexie was supposed to text her and tell her how Jane's date with Charles had gone. To her surprise she saw that Lexie still hadn't messaged her and that Will was texting her asking her if Lexie was fine. She didn't waste any time.

"He-"

"What do you mean is Lexie ok?! What happened?!" She demanded.

"What! Isn't she with you? She said that she was going to go to your house."

"What do you mean William?! How can you not know where she is! She was with you last night! What happened, you didn't just leave her by herself did you? Ugh why am I asking you?"

"Anne? Hello?" He couldn't believe she hung up; he would've been mad if he wasn't happy that she answered. But now he was worried. _What had happened, where was she? If she wasn't at Anne's, was she at John's?_ For some reason the thought unsettled him. He decided to call Anne back later; she was most likely tracking Lexie down.

* * *

 _ *****_ _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wond-."_

She was almost out the door when her phone rang. She quickly answered it and turned to see John jump out of bed disoriented. She smiled apologetically and he gave her a sleepy smile as he held out his hand to her.

"Lexie! Lexie! Are you listening to me? Where are you?" Anne asked frantically as she made her way back to John.

"Yes. Sorry Anne, I was distracted." They sat against the headboard as he placed an arm around her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at John's house. I will be there in about an hour or so. I will let you know."

"Fine but I expect _some_ details."

"Of course, I'll read you the whole book."

"Ok. Love you. I will see you later." She said skeptically.

"I love you too." She hung up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Is that why you were sneaking out?" He teased.

"I was not sneaking out. I shouldn't even be in here." She looked around for the first time. His room was a little messy but the walls were bare, with the exception of two paintings. It looked like an older man's room rather than a teenage boy's.

"Why shouldn't you be in here? You are my girlfriend." He smiled but she frowned remembering what Jenny told him the first time she came over.

"You make it sound so natural. How many of your girlfriends have been in your room? Shared your bed? Or stayed the night?" She asked hurt. _Jealousy._ She tensed; it was an old familiar feeling, something she hadn't felt since she was young.

He sighed. "Do you really want to know? Is it important, will the answer change the outcome of our relationship?" He asked taking his arm off her.

He sighed running his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how she would react, he didn't want to lose her; he only had her less than a day. He hadn't been with a ton of girls but he would have guessed he had sex about a hundred times, but that didn't include oral sex. _What do I say?_

"First of all we only started dating last night. Well this morning technically. Second I may be your girlfriend but I'm sure your family is under the assumption that I slept in Nicky's room. Third. I'm not sure if I want to know, my mind does but my heart is afraid. Is that weird? I don't think that's ever happened before." She sighed. "I don't believe it would affect us… but you said I wouldn't lose you as a friend. Why are you smiling like that?"

He had a smug look on his face mixed with a goofy smile and his disheveled hair didn't help. He grabbed her chin and kissed her with passion, which she returned. He pulled away but hugged her to his chest.

"You said we were dating and you called yourself my girlfriend." He let out a deep sigh. "No girl has ever stayed the night…" He held you tighter. "I'm not going to lie to you Lexie, I never could. I have had three girlfriends but I've been with ten girls." She tried pulling away but he only allowed her enough space to look in her eyes. She had retreated into her shell. "Please don't shut yourself in Lexie, speak to me please." He pleaded.

She was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. It was Nicky, she was saying that Lexie was gone and it sounded like she was crying. John let her go, allowing Lexie to stand up and fix her dress and appearance before she opened the door.

"Lexa!" She jumped at her. "I was soo sad, I woked up and you were gone, I thought I did something bad-why did you leave?" She sniffled.

"Nicky, I'm sorry sweetie. I went to the kitchen and got lost. Your uncle found me and he was showing me his room." She said walking out, happy for the distraction, she needed to think.

"Oh ok, can you help me pick my clothes and do my hair? Oh and makeup!" She pulled Lexie along, dragging her back to her room.

Lexie didn't turn to look back at John, she just left and he knew he had to fix it.

* * *

"Lexie, will you please speak to me? Please tell me me what you are thinking." He asked as they entered his car, she said nothing. "I am sorry if I upset you I just wanted to be honest with you."

She nodded but looked out the window, she couldn't face him. "I am-I feel." She sighed, she needed to try. "I am not upset that you have been with others. Your choices are your own. I-I am upset because of how you make me feel." She didn't see the hurt look on his face.

"When you kiss me I feel… I can't explain it. When you touch and hold me I feel this shock throughout my body and I wish nothing more than to just be happy and stay with those thoughts. But. My demons get the best of me. All I can think of is how you must have made the others feel the same way and I can't stop but think of how they must have made you feel. I cannot compare to them John." She said quietly and turned her body further away.

"I have never been with anyone nor have I ever thought about it. I can't give you what they've given you." She felt a tear fall run down her cheek. "I think it would be better if we were just friends." She buried down the need to cry.

She had to regain control of her emotions, the hurt, the pain. She wanted to be with him she really did, she didn't know what he was doing to her but she had to stop it before it was too late. He deserved to be happy and she knew he couldn't have that with her.

He looked at her and reached out to touch her but she shied away. He grabbed her hand, "If that is what you want Lexie I will honor your wishes but I'd like you to know that none of those girls compare to _you._ " He kissed the back of her hand. "I have never felt this way before."

"That sounds like a line, a cheesy one." She bit out.

"It doesn't make it any less true. Last night I was going to take you to Nicky's room but I wanted to be with you longer. I wanted to hold you and wake up to see that it wasn't all a dream. When I told you that I love you I meant it. You are the only girl I have ever said that to besides a family member." She turned to look at him and saw that he was sincere.

"When I said we would go at your own pace, I meant that too. Even if you don't want to go that far, I will respect that. I just want to be with you. You make me happy, when I touch and hold you I feel a sensation run through my body. When we kiss…" He leaned in to kiss her, showing how true his feelings were. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands up and down her body but he was trying to prove that wasn't all he was interested in. "You take my breath away when we kiss." He smiled on the verge of laughter. "I know cheesy right?"

A smile broke out on her face and she nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small box but she hadn't noticed. "You take my breath away too. You make me happy."

He gave her another passionate kiss and took a necklace out of the box. He pulled away and gave her a chaste kiss as he placed the necklace around her. "You are different than any other girl I've ever met and I mean that in a good way. I got this for your birthday but I never gave it to you."

She looked down at the charm and held it up. It was a dragonfly, her favorite. The necklace and charm was sliver, and had a small emerald that formed its head. "Do you like it? I didn't think you would like gold so I got you white gold and I chose the emerald thinking of your eyes."

"How did you know?" She asked still looking at it.

"I remember when you wrote a report about them and how passionate you spoke of them. I also remember Anne drew one on the inside of your binder."

"That was in eighth grade! I seem to remember someone calling me a nerd and weird for liking an ugly insect." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive me?" He pouted and she kissed him.

"I already have. I love it but I can't accept this, it looks like it cost too much for my comfort." She said looking for the clasp.

"Please keep it and wear it. I knew you wouldn't accept if from a friend, but from a guy who is madly in love with you? As a symbol of my love and friendship… Wear it to remind yourself that you have me."

"I don't know what to say."

"How about…'Thank you John you are the best boyfriend ever. I love it as much as I do you?" He smiled and frowned when an absent look came into her eyes.

He lifted her chin with his finger to meet her gaze, when her eyes found his they lit up and a he saw her smile slowly creep up her face. She felt warmer and she softly sighed as she leaned into him, licking her lips. Her eyes softly closed as she leaned in to kiss him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she didn't have lust in her eyes, she had love. It only reassured his feelings for her, she was different. She didn't care that he was rich nor did she want to be with him for the sake of saying she was. She didn't see him as a trophy, she felt the same way he did. She kissed him passionately putting all of her love into the kiss and he could feel it, she was showing what she couldn't say.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. Thank you very much. I-" she faltered.

"Tell me when you're ready. I will wait, I'll be here."

* * *

Anne was staring out the window as she waited for Lexie. She saw John's car pull up but noticed that Lexie didn't get down right away. It was obvious that they were speaking closely to each other and she was shocked when John leaned in to kiss her. Lexie certainly had a lot to tell her and she hoped that Lexie would.

Lexie had been opening up little by little but it was only when something bad happened. That was what was different about her, she never opened up no matter what, she always kept it in and they all had to ignore the fact that their friend was suffering in her own way.

"Anne Darlene Ruth De Bough! In all the years I've known you I would have never thought you would be the one to spy. That seems so beneath you." She giggled breaking Anne from her thoughts.

"Lexie! You know better than to call me by my full name!" Lexie came prancing up to her and lifted her up in a hug, spinning her.

"Oh Anne! I am soo happy!" She broke out laughing.

"I assume we have Mr. Drake to thank for this?" Lexie nodded with a huge smile. "Would you. Do you. Do you want to talk about it?" She hesitated.

Lexie told her mostly everything, starting with John's note and Saturday up until this morning. She didn't want to share everything, just the main points.

* * *

Will had been trying to reach Anne all morning but she still hadn't answered him back. He figured the only was he couldn't be ignored was if he came and visited. The maid informed him that his aunt was out and Anne and Lexie were in the living room. She was going to show him in but he told her not to.

"Wow!" He heard through the crack in the door.

"I know I didn't get to speak to him until he was going to bring me. He told me I was different. I'm so worried Anne! What if things don't work out? He said we'd still be friends but how do you go back to that? Remember how I said Will made me feel the day of the accident?" Anne nodded.

"You said you weren't sure how he made you feel, but you were confused. He made you feel safe and you wanted to be back in his arms. Correct?"

Will held his breath in, he couldn't think as he felt his whole face turn red.

"Yes well I know it's only been a couple of hours and I've 'known' him for a week but he makes me feel safe, great. I know I don't go into specifics of the things I've told him, but maybe it was the way he held me when I cried. The way he looks at me makes me melt. When we touch I shiver. When we kiss…" She smiled off into the distance.

"That good?" Anne giggled.

"When he kisses me… I feel; alive? I don't know I've never felt this way, but yes really good. Most importantly he makes me happy." She laughed. "Is that how it is for you and Hurst?"

"Yes he makes me feel the same. If I were you I would just enjoy the ride and be happy." Lexie's face fell. "I thought he made you happy?" She asked worriedly.

"He does," she said quietly. "What if I can't stay happy? Or make him happy? What about when he finds someone better? Someone who doesn't have an illness, who's family isn't an embarrassment?" She began to pace.

"Lexie-"

"Anne let us be realistic; he is very handsome, intelligent, and funny. Not to mention very wealthy he can have _anyone_ he wants." She said slumping down on the couch.

"Yes and he chose you. A handsome, intelligent, funny, sweet and rich guy chose you Alexandra Bennet. Not to mention he has accepted you even though you take the pills, with your social status and your family. He is like William but better."

She stood up and paced again. "Oh my, Rose! What if he wants to meet my family, can you imagine how Rose would react? How would he react to her? He's seen how she is and I told him more or less, but seeing and knowing is two different things." She said quickly and stopped. "Wait how is he better than Will? I do not like that you said that! That makes me feel more insecure. If Will cannot like me why would someone who is better?!" She said hollowly.

It was quiet for a minute; Will was surprised that she would speak to Anne in such a way. She saw Anne's face fall.

"Oh Anne please forgive me! I do not know what came over me. Please forget I said such a horrible thing. I know, believe me I know that you did not mean anything bad by it. It is just that my thoughts get the best of me. Please forgive me, I know you… This is why I do not let you in Anne. This is why I am worried, I am losing control." She said quietly.

"It is all right Lexie; we are kindred spirits after all. I know you are scared and worried." She went over to Lexie and sat her down, just holding her. "I was worried with Hurst as well. But he makes me feel the same way John makes you feel. Sometimes I still worry but when I am with him, it is just the two of us. I can feel that he cares for me as much as I do for him." She patted her head. "What I meant was that you felt no one like Will could like someone like you, remember?" Lexie nodded. "But John has proven you wrong. He is handsomer than William, he is funny, he is richer than him and he is a good man."

"I see what you are saying; I remember thinking I had to change."

"Yes, John accepts you with all your faults, where William condemned you for them." Will cringe, Anne was right.

"Will is a good guy Anne, I know he is. That is why I forgave him." He smiled a small smile.

"Just ask yourself is risking this happiness your feeling right now, worth the heart ache if things don't work out with John? Why not be happy now and make happy memories? You said you would still be friends."

"Anne I don't think I could bare to lose him, I don't mean as a boyfriend, as a friend in general. Not after everything I've told him. He is still here; he wants to be with me. He told me he loved me Anne. _Me._ Can you believe it? I can't." She sighed. "I want to be with John, he makes me very happy; I want nothing more than to make him as happy as he makes me. All I could promise him was to give him a chance. I'm just afraid that we won't be able to go back to being friends."

"Of course I can believe he loves you Lexie! What is not to love?" Lexie was about to say something. "Lexie you know you are loved. Dr. Stone, Hurst, Mary, myself and now John love you. Five is not an ideal number but it is something. You know if you make it seem like it is not enough you will be calling yourself a hypocrite!"

"You are right of course. I feel like I love him as I do all of you, but it is deeper. I want to tell him, but I am afraid if I tell him, something bad will happen and he will leave."

"I think the best thing to do is take things slow. I believe though that he is a good guy and that he deeply cares for you."

"Thank you Anne," she hugged her. "Oh my we've been talking for hours about me. What about you and Hurst?"

"I believe we should save that story for later. How about you spend the night? I have to get ready and you have to get ready."

"Ok, but tonight we will talk?" She asked excitingly, she enjoyed talking to Anne.

"Yes, now your room is ready; would you like for Hurst and me to give you a ride?"

"No enjoy your day, John would like to take me as we planned yesterday but I can take the bus. I might ask him for a ride to my house to pick up my bag." She said hugging Anne and kissing her on the cheek. She walked away and Anne called out to her.

"Lexie? Thank you so much for opening up to me, it means a lot. It truly does. I was worried about talking about Hurst to you, I did not want to make it seem like I am boasting."

"Anne! I would never think such a thing. You know I am happy for both of you."

"Yes Hurst explained your reaction, he said his hearing kept coming and going."

"Yes! Beyond the moon. Now I will leave you because I have been in this dress all night."

"Well that is good to know." She joked.

"Anne! My word! You know that he can just lift up the skirt right?" Lexie said with an affronted look on her face and then she raised an eyebrow and smirked; Will almost collapsed.

"Alexandra Bennet! Damn I wish you had a middle name. Please tell me you kept your panties on." She asked shocked.

Lexie burst out laughing hysterically. "Anne, oh my!" She tried breathing, but couldn't "I-I can't breathe." She laughed and Anne couldn't help but join in, Lexie's laugh was rare and contagious. "I-I-" She inhaled and kept laughing.

This laugh was different from the one he heard at the hospital. She regained her composure. "Yes of course! You know better than that!" She giggled. "Just so you know though, you can still have sex without taking them off. Do not worry Johnathan was the perfect gentleman. You do not need to worry about him."

"Should I worry about you?" Lexie shook her head no to Anne and giggled.

"Should I worry about you and Hurst?" Anne giggled and shook her head. "Ok, then I'll let you get ready for your date. I know he likes to see you in the color yellow or green. I remember in a majority of the pictures he's taken of you those were his favorite."

"Thank you I will go through my closet. Oh Lexie? That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you for convincing me to buy it. Love you!" She said walking backwards.

* * *

Will quickly turned and took three long steps and turned just in time to make it appear as if he was just getting there. He didn't have much time to contemplate on his strange behavior.

Opening the door she saw Will walking towards the room. "Good morning Will." She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for last night and again I am sorry. If you will excuse me, I must get ready. Anne is in there. I will see you around, have a good day." She smiled with a worry free look on her face.

He was shocked she didn't even allow him to speak to her. She looked different. _Her smile_. He entered the living room.

"Hello Anne," she looked up at him.

"Fitzwilliam," she said and smiled when she saw him square his shoulders. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"If you answered your phone, you could have saved me the trip." He said a bit angry. He could not believe Anne thought John was better than him. _Her own flesh and blood._

"You make visiting me sound so horrible and my mother is not even here. Why did you come?" She replied with hostility.

"I was worried about Alexa." He said nonchalantly.

"Why she is not your friend!" She said angrily and then sighed. "Look William, I am no longer angry with you. Lexie is the happiest I have seen her and I believe you are responsible." He looked puzzled and was about to say something. "That is all I will say, as you saw she is more than fine. If you will excuse me, I am sorry you made the trip but I need to get ready. You may stay for a while if you like; the cook will make you brunch." She stood and gave him a small hug.

He just stood there, surprised and angry. He came all the way over here and was treated rather rudely by his cousin. He was worried about Alexa and she didn't even care that he bothered to come, nor did Anne. The maid came and he asked her for some tea. He sat down and started to think about what heard.

Alexa was with John, she was happy, the happiest Anne had seen her. Apparently Lexie did not like her mother. The maid returned with tea and he froze, not bothering to thank her. He realized that Alexa liked him? That he made her feel safe and she wanted to be in his arms. He did not know what to think. He remembered that she mentioned taking the bus; maybe if he stayed until she left he could offer her a ride. Surely she wouldn't decline his offer. He sat and waited, contemplating everything he overheard.

* * *

She was looking at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a very long time, she was upset at what was staring back at her physically. She didn't like what she was wearing so she changed again and nothing. This was ridiculous, it never mattered what she wore before. The only thing she had left was her uniform. She decided to wear her dark grey skirt with her purple button up blouse. It was a little chilly and although she had a sweater, she wore John's which smelled like him, she liked how big it looked on her.

Next was her hair, she wasn't happy with it. She sighed and put her hands to her face as she sat at the vanity. She was never concerned about such things and she was content with how she looked or so she thought. Now she was worried she didn't look nice enough, her hair had always been the same and her clothing a little loose fitting. She took extra time on her makeup, happy that Gina showed her how but it only helped a little.

Knowing she was on her way to see Dr. Stone, helped her not to dwell too much on her thoughts. Although speaking with Anne was a big help, Dr. Stone would help her understand things better and her thoughts could wait until then. Making her way downstairs, she knew Anne would be gone already and decided to leave early allowing her with some time to walk around downtown. As she walked passed the living room she barely heard her name and turned back.

"Oh Will, is Anne still here? I thought she left." She asked looking around.

"No. Yes, she left but she mentioned you needed a ride." He lied.

She looked at him skeptically and he averted his gaze. "I have no idea why she would say such a thing, but no thank you I do not need a ride. Have a good day." She said walking away.

"Well I'm about to leave myself, it would be no trouble." He was surprised _she_ declined _his_ offer.

"The thing is I'm not going to my house, I have a meeting at 2 in the city and I was just going to walk around until then. Thank you though." She smiled waiting for his goodbye.

He looked like he was about to protest and Lexie saw him go into his mask, trying not to show his anger.

"However, seeing as how you assumed I needed a ride and waited, I will accept your offer." She smiled brightly at him when he looked at her surprised.

* * *

They were sitting quietly and he was trying to think of what he could say. He knew what he wanted to say but he didn't know where to start, he had to be careful not to directly mention anything he just overheard, she'd already caught eavesdropping once.

"I am sorry about yesterday."

"Why?"

"Caroline shou-"

"No, why are _you_ sorry? You did nothing wrong."

"I am just sorry in general."

"Oh ok," she said like it was a foreign concept to comprehend. "Well no need to feel bad, again you did nothing wrong. John likes to believe things happen for a reason." She said dreamily. Her phone rang and she lit up when she saw the name. "Please excuse me."

"Hello?- Hi John!- I am great, you?" She giggled, "I am on my way to my appointment- Yes, and I told you I could take the bus, besides I need I ride to my house to pick up items for school if you would like to volunteer- I wouldn't have wanted to make you wait. I never know how long I will be there- Ok I'll call you when I'm ready- Though it's only been a couple of hours, I miss you too. Ok bye!"

She was smiling brightly when she hung up, just hearing his voice made her smile. The way he called her darling, when he told her he missed her even though it had been a couple of hours since he saw her. When he told her that he loved her but understood she couldn't say it _yet_.

He looked at her; she was glowing. "I did not know you and John were dating." He said angrily, he did not know why he felt jealous but he did.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She said indifferently.

"Yes. NO! That is not what I meant, what I meant was-" He couldn't believe he kept offending her.

She started laughing and covered her mouth when he looked at her. "I am sorry," she said composing herself. "But you should have seen the look on your face." She cleared her throat and fidgeted in her seat. She broke out laughing again and covered her mouth. She giggled, "Again I apologize I do not know what came over me." She composed herself. "I know what you meant, when I told Jane he was my friend he was. Now we are dating."

"That is good, you _seem_ happy." He cringed.

"Relax Will, I took no offence. I am happy. Why shouldn't I be? John is what every guy should be." She said looking out the window.

"You mean rich?" He asked angrily.

She squared her shoulders. "Though most people care for such things I do not. John is funny, smart, passionate, compassionate and a good man. _He_ makes me happy, the happiest I have ever been. His bank account or inheritance has no effect on me."

"The happiest you have ever been? Surly there must have been other times in your 17 years of life."

She tensed and then relaxed. "There was the day I got Aries and then there was... oh when Anne and Hurst started dating. You know about that right? I mean you saw the pictures Gina took. Just a fair warning it is low key. Where was I? Oh yes feeling this happy… nothing else. Do you mean to tell me that you would only date someone who was as rich or richer than you?"

"No of course not, I would have to like the person in order to date them. I am sorry; I do not mean to offend you." She nodded. "Well what about all the awards you've won?" Trying to keep the conversation going.

"I forget you've been to the house." She sighed. "I worked hard to get those awards, work being the key word. I am a disciplined player and although it is not hard for me to learn something, I still work hard to get perfect 100's. I am proud of my awards, though I wish they were not displayed. They mean more to James and Rose than they do to me."

"James and Rose?"

"My creators." She replied curtly.

 ***** _They'll never be good to you, bad to you, They'll never be anything, Anything at all._ She sighed, "Speaking of the devil." She muttered under her breath and inhaled sharply.

Anger bubbled from deep within her and she didn't want a repeat of last night. John came into her mind and she reached for her neck and calmed instantly. The phone kept ringing and she turned the volume off, knowing Rose wouldn't stop bothering her. Sure enough the phone would vibrate and she would check but she never answered.

It was quiet again and Lexie could tell Will was still trying to think of something to say.

 ***** "Uncomfortable silences. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak about bullshit in order to be comfortable? That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

Will internally frowned, then thought for a while and he smiled. "Is that another quote?"

She giggled, his smile grew. "Yes, I am glad you figured it out, it is from Pulp Fiction."

"Is that your favorite movie?"

"Hmmm….it is up there, but it is not my favorite. Good quotes though. My favorite movie would have to be between Tangled and Shaun of the Dead. But then again, The Wall is an awesome movie and album. I suppose I do not have a favorite, it is like music; each a masterpiece in its own right. You?"

"My favorite movie?"

"Yes or do you not watch movies either?" She asked curiously.

"Of course I watch movies." He answered curtly.

She looked at him expecting an answer, when he did not give one she looked out the window. He honestly did not watch many movies, most of them he watched because Georgie would ask him to or make him. He was actually embarrassed of one of his favorite movies; he did not want her to laugh at him. They arrived downtown and Lexie told him where to drop her off.

"Thank you for the ride Will, I will see you around. Oh please do not mention my relationship with John to _anyone_." She pleaded.

He looked at her, she was clearly happy; her hair was down, the eyeliner and purple shirt brought out her eyes, she was pretty.

"Of course," was all he could say.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Will, you have no idea how much it means." She touched his arm and he felt a tingling sensation. He just nodded.

"Lexie!?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"A Walk to Remember, that is _one_ of my favorite movies."

She smiled her bright smile again, glowing. "Yes, that is also one of my favorites. The Notebook is another, the novels were both written by Nicholas Sparks but I have never read them. I am more of a music person. Thank you for the ride, I'll see you later." She smiled her big smile at him and waved good bye.

He watched her walk away and he couldn't believe he told her that, it just came out. _Do I really care if she likes me, or what she thought about me?_ He sighed, she had like liked him but now after he hurt her he knew she couldn't. John accepted her, she and Anne said it themselves. Having read about her personality disorder he knew that it was a major thing. He had rejected their friendship, her friendship with Georgie, threatened to take Anne away and terribly insulted her. It is as if he knew exactly what to say to hurt her. He said all the right, wrong words to her. He truly had misjudged her, she was a good person. He thought of the day at the hospital as he drove away.

* * *

Looking at her watch she was happy she accepted Will's ride. She was thirty minutes early and an idea popped into her head. She was going to try a bigger experiment than just wearing eyeliner; she had to do something more drastic, in her mind anyways. Her hair, she only ever got it trimmed and styled it the same way. Side braid, braid, bun, half ponytail, or loose. She took a quick breath as she entered a salon and saw that it wasn't too full.

"Hello mam, I was wondering how long it would take to get a haircut right now?" She asked the lady at the counter.

"It depends on how long the customer ahead of you takes." The teller replied rudely.

"Then may I ask how long the other people have been waiting?" She asked politely.

"I don't know, like I said it depends how long the customer takes up of the stylist time." She replied annoyed.

Lexie looked behind the teller and saw that a majority of the employees were talking while the customer just sat there listening.

"Well you see I have a meeting to go to and-"

"No you can't go ahead of anyone else." She interrupted.

"Of course I would never suggest such a thing, I was only asking because I intended on coming back. But now that you are being rather rude I do not intend to. You do know that time is money for some people, that they have places to be, maybe not everyone but yes some people have things to take care of. Thank you for your time, have a good day." She answered nicely while holding her chin up and gave a small smile.

She was walking out the door and she heard a lady call out.

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned, "Yes?"

"Hello, I am sorry about that, as you can see I have only five stylists and there are quite a few people."

"Yes I understand, I only asked the receptionist how long it would take, I tried explaining that I had a meeting to get to. I had the intention of asking her for a styling suggestion so that I could know what to ask for instead of _wasting_ the stylist's time. I intended on returning but now I find I do not wish to spend my money here, I am sure if the stylist spent less time speaking you would be able to attend more people, as I said time is money and there are some people like myself that want to be in and out." She said politely.

"Please let me cut your hair right now for free."

"No thank you that would not be fair to the people in front of me, but if you have any suggestions, I have never had a haircut just a trim. I just want to try something that would make a difference, like noticeable if that makes sense. But I wish to keep the length? Does that help?" She asked hesitantly.

The lady smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, how would you feel about layers?"

Lexie blushed, "I am sorry I do not know what that is."

"Oh it's technically what it sounds like."

"Ok, I can Google that; anything else? I am worried I might not like it."

"How about bangs?"

"Ok, I know there is different length ones and the styling has something to do with them, do you have any suggestions? What do you think would look nice on me?"

"I think you would look lovely with Taylor Swift bangs."

"Ok I will Google her too. Thank you for your time."

"Wait, please." She walked around the counter and the receptionist bowed her head. She walked back around handing out a card. "Here take this it is a coupon for a free haircut."

"Oh no, I could not accept, I believe in paying for services rendered."

"All the more reason I would like for you to have it. Please come back when you do have the time, it does not expire. I will personally cut your hair." Lexie thought about it.

"May I at least leave a tip?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thank you so much. I will try to be back before you close if that is alright."

"We close at five today."

"Ok thank you, I am Alexa." She shook the ladies hand.

"Amy."

* * *

"Dr. Stone!" Lexie smiled and hugged her.

"Lexie! It is good to see you, make yourself at home. How are you today?"

"I have very big news, I am over the moon happy, but my thoughts are getting the better of me. I also feel. Literally, I cannot control my feelings; I have so much I need to tell you, do you have the time?" She asked exasperated.

"Of course Lexie, that is what these meetings are for, Ok?" Lexie nodded. "Good, now would you like some tea?" She nodded again.

Dr. Stone walked into the living room with the tea tray cautiously looking at Lexie. From the emails they shared this past week she knew a lot had happened, but Lexie never went into much detail. Lexie looked relaxed slumped on the couch but her hand scratching her thigh said otherwise. Handing Lexie a cup she sat across from her.

Lexie started by telling everything from what happened last weekend, to Jane's date, and John along with her thoughts and fears. Overall Lexie seemed fine, her worries were natural, but she was different, she was happy.

"Lexie," she said cautiously. "John sounds like a nice boy…"

"But?"

"Honestly I do not like how he told you to get into the car or that he seems to push you. Though I am grateful he didn't leave you in the city, especially after the dream you had. I don't want him pressuring you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I see what you are saying but at the same time it took out the worry of trying to guess what to do. He told me what he wanted and it was my choice to comply or not. Does this mean you wouldn't like to meet him?"

"Well I would like to see the source of your happiness, but I don't think it would be for the best."

"Yes I can see what you mean. But I am positive he knows we are talking about him, I will end up telling him what I said either way. Do you mean ethically?"

"Yes I do."

"I understand. I am sorry I suggested it. It's just that you are important to me; I would feel honored if he met you. But maybe after I get better?" She smiled.

"Yes maybe." She smiled softly.

She tried to sound happy, she wanted nothing more than to help Lexie get better, it was her job. Lexie had definitely improved since their last meeting. This was the second time Lexie spoke about taking steps to 'get better' so she was at least determined. It was a relief to hear that she didn't take her anxiety pill when she felt she needed it. Another improvement was how Lexie opened up to Anne but more surprisingly John, she only got acquainted with him last week and before that he was just a brat to her.

Lexie's happiness was evident though and she would have liked to meet him but it was better if she didn't. She had already blurred the line in their relationship and right now she needed to get Lexie better and keep her on track. It was enough to know that Lexie still wanted to be a part of her life.

"You-would not mind if I still wished to visit you afterwards?" Lexie asked as if reading her mind.

"Of course Lexie, in fact I'm happy to hear you'd still want to see me." Lexie smiled brightly. "As for your fears, I have to agree with Anne. Take things slow it is only natural for you to be skeptical and paranoid. You have never been in a relationship before and it will be harder because you are antisocial so you will be questioning everything about yourself and your actions. I am afraid there is nothing to do about it. As far as feeling goes, I can see how it makes you feel bad, but if you want to stop taking your medication you have to get used to it. You need to relearn to live with your emotions, but if you begin to feel overwhelmed do what you did earlier and think of something happy. Only take the anxiety pill if it becomes too much."

Lexie nodded in understanding and yes she still wanted to discontinue taking her pills, she needed to. She didn't want to be stuck. They spoke for a while longer, they spoke a little on the events of the past week and Lexie told her about wanting to get a haircut.

Dr. Stone told her how proud she was and she began to think that John might be a good influence after all. She suggested that Lexie get bangs that way if she didn't like them she could always grow them out. Lexie texted John sending him the address as she and Dr. Stone finished up. She was given a new prescription and warned about the side effects she might feel.

The doorbell rang and Dr. Stone excused herself to answer it. She was surprised to see John standing there; he was very handsome making her nervous that he could be using Lexie for one reason or another. She called Lexie to the room informing her John was here and her worry disappeared as Lexie came in glowing with happiness. She studied them as they hugged each other tightly and the way they looked at each other, she wasn't as worried anymore but everything would depend on Lexie.

* * *

"You should have called to let me know you were here." Lexie told them as they broke their kiss.

"I thought I'd be the perfect gentleman and escort you from the house to the car." He smiled as he leaned them against the car.

She pecked his cheek, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my house before I take you back to Anne's. I would like to tell my family that we're dating." He saw her smile fade. "Would you rather we not tell them?" He asked hurt and angry.

"It's not that… Well. I am afraid they won't approve." She looked down but held her head up.

"You know they like you, I know they like you, and you like them right?" She nodded. "Then where is this coming from?" He asked caressing her face and she leaned on his palm.

"They like me as your friend. Not your girlfriend. Your girlfriend who happens to be on antidepressants and anxiety pills, not to mention has a personality disorder."

He leaned in to hug her and kissed her forehead. "They will not care about any of that. All they will care about is how happy we make each other. We don't have to tell them about the pills. Can't we just tell them we're together?" He gave her a charming smile.

"Do you really think they'll be happy for us?" He nodded. "Ok we can tell them. Bu I would like to tell them about the pills. I don't want them to find out later. Would that be alright?"

"Yes anything you want." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss but he had to break away. He was on the verge of losing control. He looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer in them and the way the sunlight hit her eyes showed specks of yellow in them. She smiled and leaned on his chest. "To your house then?"

She nodded giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Oh actually are we going to your house afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Ok, would you mind waiting while I get my haircut? I was going to do it before you took me to Anne's but the salon closes at five."

"You're getting a haircut?"

"Well just the bangs. It's an experiment of sorts. Dr. Stone says it helps with my disorder. Like wearing the eyeliner; it was a change and nobody noticed or if they did I was still ignored. Well Rose criticized me but other than that… So I decided to do something more noticeable but I want to do it after I leave the house. Just a warning you might have to wait a while. I ignored her calls earlier. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Lexie was telling him about the whole salon ordeal and he got upset when she told him that Will gave her a ride when she wouldn't accept one from him. Although he was happy she stood her ground, he was visibly upset and hadn't said anything.

"Did I do something to upset you? Do you think I shouldn't have spoken to her that way?" The worry in her voice was evident and he glanced at her. She scratched her thigh through the skirt but her fingers were dragging it up and he saw four deep red marks.

"No I believe you did the right thing plus you were polite. It's just…" She turned to face him and reached to hold his hand. He picked her up to his lips and gave it a lingering kiss causing her to blush. "I got a little jealous that Darcy gave you a ride."

"I see, I wasn't going to accept but he waited thinking I needed a ride. He knows about us though." She said quietly. He turned to look at her sharply but Lexie couldn't read him. "You called me when I was in the car with him."

He didn't say anything but turned to look at the road. "You spoke to him about us?"

"No not really. I spoke to Anne and Dr. Stone about us. The only thing I told Will was that we were dating and that I am happy. I told him I cannot remember ever being this happy."

"Really he smiled his gorgeous smile.

She leaned up to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Really."

 ***Lesley Gore-Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows**

 ***Marilyn Manson - Mechanical Animals**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 19

Hurst was trying to calm down in the hallway as he waited for Anne to come downstairs. The maid had escorted him to the living room but he was too nervous. This was going to be their first official date. He froze when he saw her standing at the top pf the steps.

She was wearing a green silk blouse with a thin pale yellow sweater and she wore a black skirt that flared out. He really wished he always carried his camera for moments like these. Anne would always be beautiful but the way the green and yellow complimented her black hair and pale skin. She straightened it again, showing its actual length and she wore the perfect amount of makeup.

Anne smiled brightly at him as she made her way downstairs. She was so nervous but she wouldn't let it show, as she confidently made her way to him without breaking eye contact. She was apprehensive of her appearance, she knew he liked her curls but she liked how it looked straight. He still hadn't moved or said anything making her second guess her appearance. She wanted to ask Lexie but she was sure that Lexie needed time to herself. Her worries disappeared when he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a deep lingering kiss which she returned but got sad when he pulled away.

"You did say your mother wasn't here correct?" She giggled and nodded and he pulled her in for another kiss. "Sorry, it's just that you look beautiful. I could not help myself. Are you ready?"

"You look handsome as well. Yes let me just inform the maid that I will be leaving and that Lexie will be too."

"Lexie is here?"

"Um yes." She hesitated. _Didn't John tell him? Should I?_ "I'll be back," she kissed him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked for the tenth time, he told her it was a surprise but she wanted to know.

"I already told you it is a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just want to know."

"Fair enough, we will be arriving in about twenty to thirty minutes depending on the traffic." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and he grabbed her hands. "Fine you win."

"Finally and it only took avoiding the question thirty times to achieve. Now I know for next time."

She laughed, "Yes or you could just tell me."

He leaned in and kissed her. "So Lexie stayed the night? Was she going to take the bus?"

"Yes, she was taking the bus." She replied quickly. _It's obvious he hasn't spoken to John._

"Why do I feel like there is something you aren't telling me?" He teased but she averted her gaze out the window. "Anne is there something you aren't telling me? Does it concern Lexie?" She nodded. "Damn it!" He released her hand and slammed his fist into the steering wheel causing Anne to jump. "Did your cousin do anything to her?" He gritted out.

She shook her head no and dropped it. "Anne," he said softly grabbing her hand to give it a kiss. "I am sorry I did not mean to lose my temper. I was worried about her being out with him, especially after everything that happened." He sighed, "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I know how you feel, I was worried as well."

"So what happened? Why did she stay the night? She must have been really upset, I know she's been leaning on you."

"I would like nothing more than to tell you. You know I would but I do not feel it is my place. You know how Lexie is."

He nodded, becoming serious. Anne sighed and squeezed his hand. "I will tell you that William did not upset Lexie and she is fine. She is actually happy." He turned to look at her surprised. "She is the happiest I have ever seen her. I suggest you speak to John."

"John what does he have to do with anything?"

"John and Lexie are dating." She said quietly. _This is hard._

"What!" He shouted looking angrier.

"Stanley calm down." Anne placed her hand on his arm, calming him instantly and the fact that she called him by his name. "Good now do you remember how John asked Lexie to the concert?" He nodded keeping his breathing under control. "Well that is where Charles took Jane on their date and they ran into each other. She sat with him at the concert and they parted ways. She was at dinner when that bitch Caroline upset Lexie and she called John to ask him for a ride and she stayed the night at his house. She came over in the morning."

He started to breathe hard, he knew about John's conquests and the thought of Lexie joining them made his blood boil. He found it odd when John started showing an interest in Lexie but Lexie wasn't bothered by it. He thought he just wanted to be her friend but it seemed like he was after his Little Bee.

"You know Lexie; I believe you taught her well." She teased and giggled when he blushed.

He was the one who told Lexie about sex after she had seen a movie he showed her. She asked him all sorts of questions, she was always curious. He was just happy he had an older brother who told him about this stuff. He wondered if Lexie had told Anne anything or how much Anne knew.

"I am sorry Anne; I did not mean to ruin our day together."

"Our day is not ruined and I know how you feel about Lexie, I feel the same way." He nodded, "Good, now can you please tell me where you are taking me?" She looked at him and pouted. He wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"I was going to surprise you with a picnic and then I was going to take you out for dessert." He said with a small chuckle.

Her eyes lit up and she got excited. "Really? That sounds great. I wish you would have told me I would have worn jeans."

"I think you look amazing. I love it when you wear green or yellow and you wore both."

"Really I thought your favorite color was blue?" She asked hiding her smirk.

"It is and you look amazing in anything, but I don't know those colors on you-" he trailed off and she blushed.

* * *

The sun was shining as they walked through the park and he found them a nice spot with plenty of shade and privacy. He pulled the blanket out of the basket and she helped him place it on the ground. Helping her sit he covered her legs with his sweater and began to pull out their lunch.

As they ate they spoke about their plans after high school a subject which saddened both of them. He wanted to pursue a career in photography but knew that he was going to go to Yale and become a lawyer.

Anne was going to pursue an art degree and had already spoken to her father about it. She was waiting to tell her mother, knowing she would disapprove. Her mom wanted her to get married and start a family right away. It was why she tried so hard to push her towards Hurst. She wanted more for herself but she didn't want to leave Stanley. They barely started dating and they still had the rest of the year together and beyond that. Even if it had to be a long distance relationship she had no intention of letting him go. There was no denying he made her the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

Anne was sitting on his lap as he held her in his arms and his lips rested on her forehead. Neither of them said anything, they were just enjoying the moment. Eventually his legs were starting to feel numb and they decided to leave.

For dessert Anne wanted ice cream and even though it was cold, he gave into her knowing now he would never be able to deny her anything she wanted. But it was fun to tease her. It grew colder as it got later but Anne didn't want to go home. She doubted anyone was there other than the maids so they were heading to his house so he could show her his photos.

They arrived at his house but were caught by his mother. They spoke for a while before he told her that they needed to get some homework done. He still hadn't told his family that he and Anne were dating; he knew that they fancied a match between him and Lexie and they didn't like Mrs. De Bough. They feared that Anne was like her and would walk all over him. Anne knew and it was why both of them decided to keep their relationship a secret. They both liked it this way but at the same time they both wanted to share the news with the world.

Even though she'd been in his room many times before, it felt different and she didn't know what to do with herself. His chair was occupied with books and clothes, and when he didn't clear them off she sat on his bed. Usually she would lie down or sit more comfortably but she found herself sitting with perfect posture at the edge of the bed. Grabbing his portfolio he sat next to her and noticed her blush.

"Are you alright Anne?" He asked worried she might be feeling ill.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He put an arm around her shoulders and a hand to her cheek.

"This is a little-awkward."

"What is?"

"This," she pointed between the two of them.

He was confused; he did not notice anything different between them that would make things awkward. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"I mean that being in here is different now that we are dating."

He comprehended and blushed, scooting back away from her. "Better?"

She got sad. "No," she stood and went to sit next to him and kissed him. "Better." She smiled pulling away and leaned onto him. She sighed.

"Is that all that was wrong?"

"No."

"Will you tell me, so I can make it better?"

"I am afraid it will make things bad."

"What do you mean, how can you make things bad?"

"Can we just forget it? I do not wish to talk about it."

"Anne," he said sternly. "I cannot just forget something that has upset you. You need to talk to me."

She nodded and gathered her courage, if Lexie could handle it then so could she. "How many girls have you been with?"

He blushed. "You are the only girlfriend I've had Anne."

"That was not the question I asked you Stanley Harold Jacob Hurst."

"Anne," he pleaded. "Have I done anything that would make you think I wanted to take our relationship that far?" He asked worriedly. He had been a perfect gentleman and didn't know where this conversation was coming from.

She pulled away. "If you will not answer me then I wish to go home."

"Two ok? Two and they meant nothing to me. Nothing." He said standing up. "Anne I am a guy ok? And obviously that does not excuse anything. But I just want you to know that I would never and I mean never suggest that we do that."

"Why not ever?" She asked hurt. She was, when Lexie described her kiss with John she felt a ping of jealousy. Hurst had yet to kiss her that way. The kisses were great, but he always held back.

He picked her up in a hug. "You mean a lot to me Anne; I have loved you for a long time. I would never ask or pressure you to do anything."

"You-you love me?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, truly and deeply that is what I wanted to show you." He kissed her forehead and reached for the binder on his bed.

She accepted it and sat down. He watched her as she turned each page looking at each with awe; excited to turn to the next page. Her smile was priceless and he reached for one of his cameras. She looked up when she heard the shutter. She smiled brightly and he took another photo.

"Stan, please. I think you have enough photos of me wouldn't you agree?" She said giggling as she turned to the last page.

"No I don't; actually I do not have enough." He took another photo causing her to laugh. "You are my favorite subject to photograph, you know that?"

"Really?" She stood up and kissed him.

"Yes." He kissed her and then took a photo of both of them.

"Are those the only photos you have of me?"

"Of course not, I have plenty more. Would you like to see them?"

"I would love to."

Turning on his laptop he pulled open the files that contained her photos. She was happy and amazed, when she finished she stood up and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He returned it but was surprised when she ran her tongue across his lips and her fingers lightly tugged his hair.

He pulled away, "Anne I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Stanley, I love you too. I'm not a little girl anymore. I will be 18 in a couple of months... How long has that picture of the both of us been on your nightstand?"

"Since the sixth grade." He blushed lightly.

"Ok, I want you to replace it with a photo that Gina took. We are no longer just friends, you are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend." She tightly pulled his hair and his eyes darkened. She pulled him in for another kiss and this time when she demanded entrance he willingly parted his lips.

* * *

John's family was happy to hear that they were dating and they didn't care about her disorder either. They also understood and appreciated why Lexie wasn't going to tell her family.

They were looking up more songs when Hurst called John. She grabbed the phone away from him and told Hurst herself that they were dating. The happiness in her voice was evident, calming him.

As John spoke to Hurst, Lexie emailed Gina with the photos she promised and also to check up on her. She was happy to hear that Gina was doing good and 'better' but didn't press into what that meant, knowing she must have been referring to her secret. Instead she told her about her and John and complemented the photos she took. She suggested that Gina give it a try as a hobby, seeing that she had a natural talent.

* * *

John left the room so he could speak to Hurst more comfortably. He was really nervous knowing that it wouldn't only affect his friendship with Hurst but Hurst's and Lexie's friendship. He never told anyone how he felt about Lexie especially Hurst. He knew firsthand how protective Hurst was of her. They had spared it out a few times but nothing bad, he wasn't the nicest person to Lexie when they were young. But when his feelings changed, he would only pick on her to interact with her in any way he could.

He explained that he liked her for a long time before he realized he loved her. He always believed Hurst loved her as more than a friend and he didn't want it to get in the way of their friendship. He was actually going to tell him first thing tomorrow in person but Hurst was just happy to know that John's intentions were good and sincere.

* * *

Anne was in complete shock when she saw Lexie. Lexie was still smiling ear to ear, she didn't even recognize her as she walked in. Having bangs really did make a difference and her smile. Lexie told her about the salon and Anne couldn't help but be proud as well. They Skyped with Mary and Gina so they could see her and Mary couldn't stop smiling from seeing Lexie happy.

Lexie fell asleep in her room and she was happy when she woke up from another nightmare. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost two in the morning. She really didn't want to bother Anne but she couldn't fall back asleep. She reached for her necklace and it only helped a little. She reached for her phone and called John, just wanting to hear his voicemail. She didn't want him to worry so she left a message apologizing and telling him not to worry. She hung up and began playing with her necklace, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Monday:

John and Hurst were waiting in the parking lot for their girlfriends to arrive before school started. Hurst spotted Anne's car and began walking towards the car to help them.

"Are you all right?" He asked looking in her eyes as Hurst and Anne walked ahead.

She stopped walking and averted her gaze. "You know I don't like to answer that question."

"So not good?" He lightly teased.

She couldn't help the smile that spread her face. "I will indulge your question. I am fine I just had another nightmare."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone was on vibrate."

"No do not apologize; I am happy I did not wake you."

"If you didn't want to speak to me why did you call?"

"Iustantdoheryouroice!" She said quickly.

He smiled that cocky smile. "I'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," she said quietly and put her head down.

He lifted her chin up cupping it. She smiled at his touch but when he kissed her she pulled away, looking around in panic. The hurt in his eyes was evident.

"I don't like to attract any form of attention. And _us_ being this close will draw a lot of attention." She slowly explained.

He understood and gave her a curt nod. He was about to keep walking when she looked around and chastely kissed his lips, eliciting a small smile from him.

* * *

As Lexie walked down the hallway she didn't notice all the looks she was getting from her classmates and some staff members who would stop and stare or do a double take. She was too happy, she even forgot that she cut her hair, she was in her own little world.

Mary was staying for practice again, wanting to achieve perfection. She still hadn't reviled what song she was playing, only Mrs. Hill knew. She and John decided on a piece they had been rehearsing and would be practicing it all week long.

John walked with her outside but sat down next to her instead of across and once they were seated she grabbed his hand under the table. He tried putting them on the table but Lexie would let go of his hand.

"I don't want to get caught. I don't feel comfortable with publicly displaying affection. I don't mind or have a problem with others doing it but I can't... I still. It's hard."

"I don't mind as long as we're together." He said grabbing her hand under the table and placing it on his lap. "How is your experiment going?" He asked changing the topic.

"To be honest I don't know." He questionably looked at her. "I have been in my own world. I haven't paid attention to anything else."

"Is everything ok? Are you feeling bad?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand shaking her head no. "Everything is perfect." She looked around quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Every night she would wake up breathing hard, glad that she never woke up screaming. The nightmares were getting worse, more vivid and she had a bad feeling but it was still being pushed down inside. It became routine to make her way outside to call John and he would answer every time. Even though he was always incoherent, she loved that he would at least try and talk to her, and she never kept him up for more than a minute or two. She would wait outside until the numbing cold took over.

Every evening she was arriving home later and later from John's house. They would practice their piece, eat dinner, and just spend more time with each other. They always lost track of time, speaking about everything and nothing. The more they go to know each other the more they opened up. Her happiness had yet to fade and she was glad that she gave them a chance. There was nothing like being in his arms, neither saying anything. Her favorite part was making out with him but most importantly when they would fall asleep in each other's arms.

The more time they spent however, the harder it was to control her emotions at the house. It didn't help that she provided the ammunition to insult her. All she heard from that woman was how it made her face look rounder and she looked bloated all the time. Counting to ten did nothing because she would remain quiet and just leave the room or wait for Rose to leave. Kitty and Lydia's whispering and constant giggling were more evident especially when Rose would pick on her. She heard the name Debbie several times; it appears where Rose failed to give her a middle name, she made up for it by giving her a nickname. _'Why do you always have to be such a Debbie Downer?'_ Luckily she never saw her father when she got home; she decided to stop trying all together to speak with him. Jane was in her own little bubble, apparently Charles asked her out and she was on cloud nine.

* * *

Friday:

She woke up with a heavy feeling in her chest, she was depressed. She pulled out John's letter and read it over and over and played with the necklace but it didn't help. Not even thinking of him did anything and that thought scared her. _It only took a week._ She wanted to call him but he wouldn't be awake this early, plus she would see him at school in a couple of hours; there was no point. _Maybe seeing him will change things, it can't only last a week._

John had just pulled up and parked his car when something passed in front of him. He looked out the window and saw Lexie standing there. Her eyes looked lost and she looked desperate. He motioned for her to get in and she quickly made her way the passenger side.

She instantly wrapped her arms around her and held him tightly, as if he was going to disappear. He could almost feel how sad she felt and all he could do was hold her and tell her that he loved her.

It didn't go unnoticed by Anne or Hurst that Lexie was having a bad day. Even though they were used to this mood, it was heartbreaking to see after this past week. She was distant and quieter. In between class they came up with a plan to go on a double date, hoping it would cheer her up to be with all of them.

* * *

Lexie was surprised to see Anne and Hurst waiting at the table for them when they got outside. They were smiling at her and all she could do was give them a small smile, but it was sad making theirs drop.

"Hey," they said happily.

"Hi," she stated and sat down, John following.

"So we were thinking that we should all go out on a date tomorrow," Anne said cutting to the chase.

Lexie looked up and smiled for the first time that day. "Really? That would be great… We should all do something with Mary sometime, we hardly see her." She added.

* * *

As they got to his house, Lexie wasn't in the mood to practice today. All she wanted to do was have him hold her. Nicky and Nate noticed that they weren't practicing and demanded that they play with them. John was going to protest, he didn't want them to pick up on Lexie's mood, but she surprised him when she lit up at the idea.

Nicky had them play tea time for a while before Nate got cranky and made them switch to playing the Wii.

After dinner, John took Lexie to his room and they both lied on the bed. It wasn't long before he felt her falling asleep in his arms.

"You should get under the covers darling." He said softly. He was a bit cold and could only imagine how she felt in her skirt.

She stirred. "No I don't want to fall asleep." She said sounding like a child.

"But we always take a nap. Come now, you must be tired, I know you stay up long after you call me."

"No. I am not sleepy at all." She made an attempt to sit up but couldn't.

"Why don't you want to take a nap today?"

 _ *****_ _"Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_." She said giggling sleepily and tried to give him a kiss with her eyes closed.

He chuckled and leaned in for his kiss. Getting out of bed, he pulled down the covers on his side and told her to scoot over and she was too tired to argue. Once she moved he pulled the covers over her and lied down next to her. He was going to join her slumber, but he wasn't tired today. He carefully tucked her in and she could barely open her eyes but she cupped his face in her hand, still fighting to stay awake.

 ***** " _Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss_ -"  
" _Another flashing chance at bliss, another kiss, another kiss_ ," they sang together.

He tenderly kissed her lips and her forehead and she finally laid her head down and fell asleep. His arm was wrapped around her and he didn't want to move. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. This was the first time he got to do this and it was something he wanted to get used to.

Dropping her off at her house, he tightly hugged her and kissed her before she got out of the car. Neither wanted to let the other go, she felt better but she was afraid of leaving him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her head. "I will see you tomorrow ok?"

She nodded and he could feel her smile against his neck. She knew it was love, she loved him but she still couldn't say it only adding to her mood.

"I-I will see you tomorrow. I-I. Thank you." She said frustrated.

"It's ok Lexie. You don't have to say it yet. I can feel it."

* * *

Saturday:

Lexie woke up feeling like yesterday never happened. The only thing upsetting her was that she wouldn't see John until later but at least she was going to see him and her friends. She couldn't believe that she was going to go on a date with her boyfriend, which was still something she had to wrap her head around.

She was rummaging through the kitchen when Jane walked in. Lexie acknowledged her but went back to looking for something to snack on.

"Morning Lexie," she said apprehensively.

"Hey Jane," she said behind her shoulder.

"You're going to ride Aries?" She said looking at her attire.

Lexie nodded.

"I was hoping that if you weren't, could you stop by and-Could you apologize to Caroline?" Jane rushed out.

Lexie turned and stared at her frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she just heard and she had to stuff down all the anger and hurt she felt.

"It's just that Caroline hasn't stopped talking about it all week to Charlie and me. You really hurt her feelings Lexie." Jane said in a panic from the empty look in Lexie's eyes.

All she could manage to do was give her a curt nod and Jane smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Lexie's shoulders. "Thank you Lexie!"

Lexie stood there wanting nothing more than to shove her away, Jane tensed and reluctantly let go.

"Thank you Lexie." Jane said sadly and left the room.

Lexie gathered apples in a bag and took off to the stable not wanting to be in the house a second longer. Seeing Aries lifted her mood and soon they were heading towards the Bingley's as she listened to music trying to fight this huge wave of anger that was trying to consume her. Tying Aries to the fence, she walked the rest of the way hoping she would calm down by the time she reached the door.

Lexie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell as she tucked her necklace in her shirt. Will answered the door and just stared at her.

"Morning, I'm here to speak to Caroline." She stated.

His face showed his shock before it went to impassive and he opened the door as a way of inviting her in. He was about to lead her to the living room but she remained by the door. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"I was hoping to do this as quickly as possible."

"I am afraid you'll be disappointed if you wish to speak with _her."_

She closed her eyes as if in pain but agreed. She followed him to the living room and sat while he went to get her.

* * *

"Alexa is here to see you," he told Caroline as he walked into the kitchen.

He didn't like the smug look on her face and decided to follow her into the living room.

"Why Alexa! What a pleasant surprise I had no idea you were coming." She said, her voice failing to hide her lie. _No wonder she's up so early._ Will thought as he sat down.

"Yes, well I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you last Saturday." Caroline looked at her as if expecting more with a smile that really bothered her. She was glad that she grew up around Mrs. De Bough. "Caroline I am sorry for what I said to you. Everyone has flaws and I should have not pointed yours out." She stated.

It took all of his willpower not to break out laughing and keep his steel demeanor remained in place. Caroline looked as if she had been slapped in the face and she was getting redder by the moment.

"I shouldn't have said those words to you. They were horrible and I am sorry I ruined your evening." Lexie added casually.

Caroline stood affronted. "If you're not going to say you're sorry properly, then I don't forgive you!" She practically shouted.

"I see, well that is your right to do so. I've said my piece, I did apologize, now forgive me for taking up your time. Have a good day." Lexie said and made her way to the door as Caroline stood there looking like a fish.

She gave him a curt nod as she passed him and he stood up to walk her to the door.

"You didn't walk here did you?"

"No not today. Well I walked from the fence, Aries is waiting for me." She nodded in the direction.

"If you don't mind waiting, I was going to take Perses out. We'll be happy to walk you back to your house."

"I would not mind waiting but the thing is I was not going back. I was going to let him run."

"Would you mind the company?" He asked hopefully.

"No, I suppose not. No. I will wait by the fence."

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, I needed to get out of the house."

"Yes, I know the feeling." He looked at her hoping she would say more but she said nothing.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some sort of sanctuary in those times?" He asked.

 _ *****_ _"Can you give me sanctuary, I must find a place to hide, a place for me to hide. Can you find me soft asylum, I can't make it anymore the man is at the door."_ She sang emotionally. He looked at her, "Sorry I was listening to the, The Doors on my way here."

"No it is fine; I think you have a lovely voice. The, The Doors?" He asked puzzled.

She giggled and he couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yes, sorry it is an inside joke John and I often share it has become a habit."

He got angry at the mention of John's name but couldn't fathom why, he knew they were dating.

"Is this a private joke?" He asked sternly.

"You see there is a band by the name of The Chariot. They had the best bumper stickers. My favorite was. "The one the only the The Chariot." Hence the joke, "The" Doors. Another was "I 'heart' my The Chariot." They were spoofs if you will."

"I see." He said not comprehending.

"No, but it is alright. You see the name of the band is _The_ Doors, or _The_ Chariot, right? There is another band called Editors. Some people would say, 'Have you heard of the Editors?' Which is correct. Along with have you heard of The Doors, also correct. But in the latter question you leave out the, 'The' from the name of the band. Does that make more sense?"

"Yes?"

She giggled again. "I must be a horrible teacher then."

"No I understood, it just takes a while to comprehend, like all things." He said thinking of her.

 ***** "It doesn't matter how you reach the pot of gold; all that matters is that you beat the leprechauns."

"What?" He asked surprised. She started giggling and then broke out laughing and he found himself joining in.

"I think it makes perfect sense, it does not matter how you achieve your goal, as long as it is achieved. It's from Family Guy." She said smiling.

Lexie stopped and got off; Will followed her lead and began to help her.

She was about to protest. "I know you do not need my help but it is appreciated and welcomed?" He said in a flirtatious manor.

She smiled brightly and nodded. Once finished she clicked her tongue and Aries sprinted off.

"How did you teach him to do that?" He asked as she sat down.

"One gives a command to a horse using their legs; since I got him, I would do that before he started to run and then I'd feed him an apple for complying. I suppose the same way one trains a dog?"

"I see why would you need to command him to run though? Horses do that on their own."

A sad look came into her eyes. "Not Aries, I would spend my whole day watching him; at first outside with him and then from the house. The others would, but never him." She said sadly.

"Does it have something to do with why he won't allow others to ride him?" She looked at him skeptically.

She hugged her knees to her chest and nodded. "He was abused. I got him when he was 7, and I was...8 or 9?"

"Your father got you an abused horse?" He said angrily.

"It _was_ cheaper than what he paid for Jane's. No one wanted him, they thought he was damaged. But I loved him from the start and I asked James for him. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and I wanted to heal him. Show him that even though the world and humans are cruel, that there is beauty and that not all humans are cruel, that he was wanted."

"That is a beautiful way of looking at it."

"In truth I do not like to see others feel the way that I do. No one should have to feel this way." She said quietly. He sat across from her and placed a hand on her knee. She gave him a small smile.

She leaned against the saddle on the floor and reached into her pouch. "Apple?" Will nodded and she handed him two. "For Perses." She giggled at his confused expression.

As if on cue Perses came over and ate the apple from his hand leaving drool behind. He was trying not to get angry and waiting for the wave of laughter but it never came. He looked up at her and saw that she was handing him a wipe.

"You never know when you'll need one," she shrugged.

"I am sorry for making you feel unwanted." He said running a hand through his hair. "I hope I did not always make you feel that way." He said thinking about what he overhead.

"No you did not," was all she said. "There is no need to apologize Will, what you said has some truth to it. I think it may have helped me." She said distantly as she watched Aires.

"How can being told those awful words help you?" He asked heavily.

"Well John wanted to be my friend and I didn't want a repeat of what happened…" she indicated between them, "So the day after, I opened up to him. Long story short he is taking me out tonight with Anne and Hurst."

"It seems that there should be more to the story."

"There is but I hate to tell long stories, I start to ramble making the story longer than necessary."

"I see, but you do forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Do not worry about it Will I did forgive you that day, but I truly forgave you after speaking with John."

"I do not believe for one minute he convinced you to forgive me."

"No, no one wanted me to forgive you. After speaking with him though I realized that I only told you the short version. I only meant to tell him what I told you but I ended up telling him more. He's the only one I've ever let in."

"What about your doctor?"

"Why do you care?" She asked intrigued.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why did you not allow Georgie to tell you what happened?"

"It wouldn't have changed what you said to me, it wouldn't have changed how I saw her. If she wishes to tell me she may but on her own accord. Not because she feels the need to."

"I was hoping that we could start all over and be friends. I have noticed a change in Georgie you know. I was wrong, you're a good person Alexa."

"So you would like to start over and be friends?" She asked standing up.

He followed her lead and stood, hopping she wouldn't leave. "Yes I wish to be your friend."

She had an unreadable expression, and then she extended her hand. "Hello, I am Alexandra Bennet; it is nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Hello, Fitzwilliam Darcy, it is nice to meet you. Please call me Will." He smiled at her showing her his dimples.

"Very well you may call me Alexa." His smile fell a little. "But if you wish to be my friend I give you leave to call me Lexie."

He smiled and held her hand longer than necessary. He couldn't stop staring at her, she looked different, pretty. She pulled her hand away and turned to look at Aries. Wanting to touch her, he ran a finger through her bangs startling her.

"You look different with bangs." He told her stepping closer.

"How would you know if we just met?" She smirked at him, he was about to close the distance when her phone rang.

 _ *****_ _Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together, Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

He cringed when the phone rang, mostly because he couldn't believe he was about to kiss her, knowing she was with someone else. It angered him thinking it was John who was calling but he forgot about everything when she bent down to get her phone, leaving him with a nice view.

"Hey Annie! What's up!-Anne the phone only rang for 20 seconds-" She giggled, "Yes, I would love to-I'm going to rummage through the closet but I am sure I need to go shopping.-I know can you believe it _me_ wanting to go shopping?-Ok love, I will see you in two hours."

She whistled calling Aries back. "You're not leaving yet are you?" He asked worryingly.

"No I just thought he would like some apples."

He trotted up to her and she fed him several apples before she sat back down to enjoy the view. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the feel of the sun's rays. Thinking about John and tonight, she smiled forgetting this morning ever happened.

He watched as a smile spread across her face, it was like she knew something he didn't. Had he seen her smile earlier he would have never thought she was plain. She looked like she was glowing, she was beautiful.

Aries walked over to her and brushed his head against hers causing her to almost fall over and laugh. She reached into her bag and gave him another apple and tossed one at Will. He stumbled to catch it but he played it cool and went over to Perses.

"So, _Annie's_ going to pick you up?"

"Do not let her hear you calling her by that name. But yes, in two hours we're going to get ready for our date." She beamed.

"I see," he seethed. "Are you so vain it takes you hours to get ready?"

"No, you have to be in love with yourself to be vain. I cannot believe you would compare me to Caroline." She said nonchalantly.

"I-"

"I know its ok, I took no offence. I have never been on a date before, though I know John would find me beautiful no matter how I looked." She blushed looking out at nothing. "I can't remember ever caring about how I looked." She touched her bangs. "Well I remember feeling bad when I was younger, which changed to content, and now I find myself questioning. I know he thinks I'm pretty, but I know I am plain." She smiled brightly. "I suppose I want to look my best for him."

"You are beautiful Lexie!" He said subconsciously. "What about our date last Saturday?" He asked somewhat hurt.

"Thank you," she said quietly then blushed. "Last Saturday was not a date for us Will. It was a group outing. But to answer your first question, it will take me at the most three hours." She giggled.

"I see," he said standing up abruptly and making his way towards Perses. "Would you mind if I rode him, I do not want him to get anxious?" He said trying to control his emotions.

"No, would it be all right if Aries ran with you? Like last time?" He nodded yes, quickly straddled Perses and took off.

Lexie made her way over to Aries, giving him a kiss and hugged him. She clicked her tongue once Will was far enough and watched him run off with a tear falling from her eye. Speaking about Aries made her sad but in a good way; it didn't take as long as the websites said it would to train him. They connected and bonded instantly but it took him a while to trust her. Even then he still wouldn't run and being younger she feared that he would never would; that he wouldn't get over what happened to him but she was happy to be wrong.

* * *

Will was riding Perses harder than usual, the last time he did this was with the whole Wickham incident. He knew he was angry but he didn't know why; he knew why but he was confused and he didn't like it. _What is it about her? Why can't I control myself around her? Sure I can't speak to Elizabeth but I can converse with her, why can't this be the other way around? Damn! Do I like Lexie now too? You can't! She has a boyfriend. One who's better than you._

He knew he needed to distance himself from her, which is what he should have done with the Bennet's all together. He knew what he had to do and decided to do it now. He slowed down and turned to make his way back. He rode up to her with determination but it disappeared when he saw her bright excited smile. He knew he couldn't hurt her again; saying he didn't think they could be friends would make her feel horrible. He tried to smile as he got closer.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing."

"Lair, I can see it in your eyes you know? But I will not press you. I know how you feel. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for allowing Aries to tag along; it brings me great joy to see him run."

He just nodded, avoiding her gaze. She gave both horses an apple before she started getting ready to leave. She didn't say anything to him or look at him but he knew she wasn't upset, she was just getting ready to leave. Nothing more; he couldn't help the small smile that spread his face as he got down and helped her, neither saying a word.

"Thank you for your unneeded help." She slyly smiled as she straddled Aries.

"You're welcome." He returned the smile.

"I'll see you around. Aries." At his name Aries bowed his head and she giggled before she petted him.

"Bye."

 ***Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

 ***The Doors- The Crystal Ship**

 ***The Doors- The Soft Parade**

 ***Stewie Griffin- Family Guy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all right belong to Jane Austen.**

 **A/N: Ch. 19 is also up.**

Ch. 20

Lizzie needed to think, she needed to walk or jog. She just needed to clear her mind. This past week at school had been odd. William 'Billy' Collins started speaking to her more than he usually did. Last time this happened, she had felt sorry for him and she gave him a Valentine card in the fifth grade. Somehow he took this as a sign that she liked him even though the card said nothing romantic, he planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek and she lost it. She punched him as hard as she could in the gut and stormed away from him.

He left her alone after that but now he was sitting with them during lunch. He just showed up on Tuesday and sat down without being invited. Poor Charlotte was the one stuck sitting next to him so it wasn't so bad. She wouldn't have minded if he sat with them so much if he wasn't constantly speaking about Mrs. De Bough and how great she was and that he was her favorite student. She figured it must have been because Darcy sat with them, but Darcy never said more than five words to Billy. She was just happy they didn't have any of the same classes; he probably would have sat next to her.

She glanced up and stopped dead in her tracks. Lexie and Darcy were riding side by side and actually speaking to each other. She felt as if she had just entered a different dimension, they were actually laughing and smiling. It was impossible Lexie didn't smile like that, nor did she laugh! _She doesn't even know him! And him! Where did this guy come from?_ He was the second to last person in the world she thought was cable of smiling let alone laughing and here she was being proven wrong twice. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to spy on them from where she was.

As she made her way back home, she was still trying to decipher what she saw. He touched her knee and her face. He was about to kiss her until Lexie got a phone call. Then he wouldn't stop looking at her, but from where she stood he didn't scowl at her. Darcy looked normal. _What could he possibly like about her? How is it that he likes her but he can't stand me? Wait. Of course they would bond. They actually have a lot in common and would make the perfect couple. They always look like they're miserable; they both think they're better than everyone else. Misery loves company. Besides why do I care if he likes her better?_

* * *

Running up to her room, she was going to grab a quick shower because she could smell herself. She didn't mean to go as far as she had, plus she ran here thinking about Lexie and Darcy. She was walking by Jane's door when she heard her distressed voice.

"-Yes. I know Caroline- I am sorry- I will speak to her when she gets here-Ok-Yes-Thank you, and again I'm sorry-Ok-Ok-Bye." She fell onto her bed.

"What's a matter Janey?" She asked opening the door more.

"I asked Lexie to apologize to Caroline and she went over this morning only making things worse." Jane said sadly.

"What! Why would you ask her to apologize? Caroline's the one who should apologize to Lexie!"

"Well she said she was going to, until Lexie insulted her again. I just wanted everyone to be friends you know? That way we could all go out again as a big group."

"Jane, I know you want everyone to get along but sometimes things are better left alone. Like Lexie. What did she say this time?"

"She said 'Caroline, I am sorry for what I said to you, everyone has flaws and I should not have pointed yours out.' Caroline refused to accept her apology and Lexie was fine with that and left."

Lizzie started laughing, "Lizzie that isn't funny, she's madder than she was before!" She chastised.

"Oh Jane, Caroline is over reacting, she just wants to complain about something."

"Yes, now it will be all Charlie and I will hear about and then he'll complain me about it, along with Caroline. Why couldn't she just be normal Lizzie?! How hard is it to say 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you, I didn't mean it. Or I'm sorry I insulted you?"

"J-"

"It is not so hard to say those things when one means them Jane. You asked me to apologize and I did, if she doesn't like it then that is her problem. If you would like to ask Will if he thought I was rude you may, he was there. I certainly doubt that he found it rude though." Lexie said at the door way and Jane looked like she was about to puke.

"Lexie I am-"

"Sorry? Why Jane, because I am not normal?" She bit out.

"No Lexie I didn't mean to say that!" She pleaded. "It's just that it's all Charlie talks about and Caroline won't leave me alone, I just want everyone to be happy."

"The thing is Jane, the world is a cruel place and people are cruel. Your wish for everyone to be happy is bull. You stay in your little happy bubble because then you can be ignorant of how the world really is. You asked me to apologize and I did, she did not accept. What did you want me to do get on my knees and beg her?" Lexie said taking a threatening step towards her.

"Lexie-" Lizzie started.

"What's going on in here!" James said walking by.

"Nothing dad just girl talk right guys?" Lizzie teased nervously.

"Right just girl stuff dad," Jane tried to sound happy.

"Alexa?" He barked when she didn't answer.

"Everything is fine sir, I was just leaving." She said turning to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked startling her. _Since when do you care?_

"To the De Bough's to practice for the concert this Friday. I know how much the noise gives Rose a headache." She said indifferently.

He looked at all of them but stared staring at Lexie the longest, trying to read her. "Good I expect an excellent performance."

"Of course sir." She said still staring at him. He gave them a curt nod and left, allowing her to follow after him before Jane could stop her. The conversation was over as far as she was concerned.

"Oh, my gosh Lizzie, I can't believe I said that about her, I can't believe she heard me. She must hate me now." Jane said wiping away a tear.

"She doesn't hate you Jane, she just needs time by herself ok?" Jane nodded and Lizzie went to give her a hug.

* * *

Lexie made her way to her room and asked Anne to please come and pick her up now. She angrily packed the last minute things she needed and grabbed her backpack in case she stayed over on Sunday. Making her way outside she walked all the way to the end of the road to wait as she called John. At first he thought she was canceling but it quickly faded when Lexie told him what happened this morning. They spoke until Anne arrived and she threw her things in the trunk.

* * *

"The thing is, Anne I can't stay mad at her. I know how she is and she just wants everything to be all peace and love. I can understand why she asked me to apologize and I understand why she is mad."

"I know you can Lexie, but let's forget about it and just think about tonight!" She interrupted knowing she had to get Lexie to her happy place. She couldn't believe Lexie was defending Jane but she knew Lexie's mind was already made up.

Lexie smiled, "You are right of course! So have you decided what to wear? How should we dress? Do you know where they are taking us?"

"No I have not decided, most of my dresses are blue thanks to my mother and I wanted something that he would like. And Hurst said it was a surprise."

"Anne, Hurst would like you in anything you wear."

"I know, but I want him to…um well. I don't know how to say this." She blushed a deep red.

"You want something sexy?" Lexie asked trying not to giggle.

"Yes," Anne answered quietly.

"Anne I know you don't want him to see you as a little girl anymore-"

"It's not just that, I know he sees you as his sister and I don't want him to see me that way. I want him to think I'm sexy, I want him to want me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do. Can you believe our luck, we have two perfect gentlemen?"

"You're the lucky one; you've already slept with John more than once. I want that with Stanley."

"Anne, my sweet, sweet Anne, you know it's not a competition and that nothing has happened. I believe you are right though, so we shall find you the most scandalous but tasteful thing. I think we should invite Mary."

"You're right, call her and tell her we are on our way."

"Hey Mary! What are you doing?-Ok well Anne and I need help-We're going shopping and-Yes, we'll be there in about 15 minutes-Ok-See you soon-Love you."

* * *

Will was in his room looking through his emails, escaping Caroline's constant whining about Lexie's apology. He would have thought she would have escaped his thoughts by now but he couldn't get away. _Lexie, she really is an enigma._ He shook the thought from his head and opened Georgie's email.

The first thing he noticed as he read was how animated she sounded. She mentioned Lexie, Anne and Mary, telling him they were constantly speaking to each other which led her to play the acoustic guitar more. They introduced her to **Dashboard Confessionals** and she was in love, she even began trying to make up her own song.

She sent him several links of her playing several songs and he could clearly see the smile on her face. There was one link marked '#so me'. It was a cartoon of a baby playing an acoustic guitar as he tried to come up with his own song. A dog walks in and calls him a douche bag and the baby keeps singing. He couldn't stop laughing and at the end he saw that it was Family Guy, the show Lexie mentioned earlier. He spent some of his time looking up more clips from the show and he only thought a handful were funny. The others were just dumb or pointless; he couldn't understand how someone as smart as Lexie could watch this and like it.

Some links were of songs Georgie wanted to learn and he was surprised by some of the songs. He made a mental note to ask her about it. She mentioned taking an interest in photography and sent him a link labeled 'Honest Opinion'. They were photos she had taken recently and the photos she took at their aunts. It seemed as if she really was interested, there were pictures ranging from people to inanimate objects, clouds, flowers and they were really good, even if they were taken with a 'regular camera', as she put it.

There was a knock on his door and Charlie tried turning the handle only to find it locked. He really hated when Charlie did that, it was always locked.

"I finally did it!" He beamed entering the room, as Will closed the door behind him. "I asked Jane to go on a date with me tonight." He said after Will said nothing.

"That's good."

"Yes, so will you come with me right?"

"I'm sorry but my aunt just called and asked me over to dinner." He said thinking of the first thing he could.

"Oh well that's fine maybe next time." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes," he stated. Charlie gave him a curt nod and left.

He felt bad lying to Charlie, but he had no idea why Charlie would want him to go. Had he gone, Caroline would have surely gone and the whole night would have been ruined for everyone. But now he was in a tight spot, he knew he would have to leave the house but he had nowhere to go. Going to his aunts was out of the question, he knew Anne wouldn't be there and he didn't want to be stuck with his aunt. Then he remembered that Anne still owed him a favor and picked up his phone.

* * *

"Mary, would you like to come with us?" Anne asked hanging up her phone.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You would actually be the spare tire." Lexie said.

"Lexie!" Anne hit her playfully.

"What! That is not a bad thing; it's always good to bring a spare."

"Haha Lexie!" Mary feigned hurt.

"The good thing is you would not be the only spare." Anne giggled.

"What do you mean?" Mary giggled.

"Well, I just got off the phone with William and he asked if he could crash our date."

"What? Why?" Lexie asked.

"Apparently he doesn't want to go out with Charles so he told him that he was coming to my house. Long story short, I owe him a favor. But it would throw my mother off about Hurst and I if she just thinks we're all just going out as friends… Lexie please tell me it's fine and Mary please agree to go."

"I have no problems with it but you must speak with Hurst, I will ask John."

"Of course I will come; I just wish I had an actual date." Mary smiled.

* * *

John was in a horrible mood, he had the whole night planned out in his head and now it was ruined. The plan was to take them out to dinner and out dancing; even though Hurst didn't seem to like that plan, and now Mary and Darcy would be there and he knew he wasn't going to get Lexie alone.

He was trying to control his temper as they walked into the De Bough's and shown into the living room. Darcy was already sitting there and at least he was alone but he did look apprehensive that he was now alone him and Hurst.

They didn't have to wait long for the girls to walk into the living room and when they did, his anger faded and there was nothing else but her. She was wearing an off shoulder black lacy dress that hugged her body just right. It was mid-thigh and she was wearing short black heels. Her hair was in a lose side bun and he noticed that the necklace was exposed.

Her eyes were locked onto his and she had that smile on her face as he walked up to her. Her heels brought the top of her head right under his nose and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her hands wrapped around him and she relaxed instantly when he returned the hug.

"You look beautiful," he said never taking his eyes off of her.

"-So are you two ready or not?" Mary asked trying not to giggle.

They both snapped out of their trance and looked at her questionably.

"Yes." He answered for the both of them.

He looked up and finally noticed that Anne was in a green backless dress that stopped above her waist. The skirt flared out at her hips and reached the floor. He glanced at Hurst and saw that his jaw was practically on the floor as he stared at Anne's back and he silently chuckled.

He glanced at Mary again and noticed that she was dressed like she had just gotten out of the office. She was in a cream colored silk shirt and a pencil skirt that went past her knees, she wore black tights and wore the shoes that she used for school. He took a second to reflect on the fact Mary's appearance didn't bother him as it once would have. She looked like their chaperone and it was almost comical. His eyes caught Darcy staring at something in admiration, it was Lexie. His Lexie.

Practically storming up to her, he took her sweater and helped her with it as calmly as he could. Once he was finished, she stopped him and brought him in for a deep kiss calming him. When they pulled away she gave him an upside down smile as she tried not to laugh at him. She looked in her clutch and pulled out a baby wipe, bringing it to his lips. She shyly smiled at him and blushed when she pulled it away, revealing she had gotten lipstick on him.

As they walked to Hurst's 2015 Mercedes Benz GL-Class, his hand rested possessively on the curve of her back and he loved the way it seemed to affect her breathing. Hurst helped Anne into the passenger seat and he helped Lexie to the back, while Mary and Will were stuck in the middle.

* * *

"Do you know how to read French William?" Anne asked once the menus were handed out.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"What other language do you speak Lexie?" he asked once they finished ordering.

Everyone looked at him as if he had grown to heads except Lexie who had an unreadable expression.

"Elizabeth mentioned that you speak three languages." He stated.

John's hand was lightly gripping her knee and she placed a hand over it as she sat straighter. "I of course speak English, French, and Spanish fluently and I know some Latin and Italian. What languages do you know?"

"I speak English as well," he gave her a small smile, "French and Mandarin."

"Just like John!" Hurst chipped in.

"I actually speak Spanish, Italian and Latin too." He said in a clipped tone.

No one spoke as they ate, but Will couldn't stop looking at Lexie and it didn't go unnoticed by John. When he wasn't looking at Lexie, he was looking at Anne and Hurst and was happy that Anne looked happy. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Hurst. Mary was occasionally speaking to Lexie, who wouldn't stop looking at John and John was glaring at Will, who didn't once look his way.

* * *

They were outside a building in the middle of downtown and loud dance music could be head playing from the inside. It was a well-lit area and it looked like a nice neighborhood. They walked up to a long line of people who looked to be around there age and John led them to the front, skipping over everyone. Giving the bouncer his last name, they were let in without being checked for ID's.

They walked into a hallway where there was a place to check your coats and at the end there were two doublewide doors. There were two bars at each side of the club and booths and some chairs along the walls and tables in one corner of the room. The dance floor was in the middle and it was already packed with people.

"We're going to the lady's room." Anne stated to Lexie after Hurst and John left to get drinks.

Lexie looked up at her and nodded and went back to staring blankly at nothing. Anne looked as if she was going to say something but Mary just pulled her out of the booth.

"Are you alright?" He asked once they were alone.

Her eyes slowly found his and she shook her head no. She quickly looked around and threw herself back, ducking. He quickly turned and saw John speaking with a girl and was pointing this way. He was shocked when John tried putting his arm around Lexie, and she recoiled away from him rather harshly. He was whispering something in her ear when a girl came up to the table.

"Hey Johnny! I was wondering if you wanted to dance." She asked leaning forward seductively.

"He would love to right John?" Hurst answered out of nowhere.

John instantly looked at Lexie, who nodded her head subtly in approval before she stood up and left. John stood and followed the girl to the floor and he was looking at Hurst as if her were the worst person in the world.

Husrt gave him a curt nod, "I told John coming here was a bad idea. Lexie isn't comfortable. She doesn't dance and she doesn't like to be in crowded places. Not to mention the whole damn school is here."

"No one knows they're dating?"

"Only the people that matter to her." He stated matter-of-factly.

The girls returned with Lexie in the middle, who seemed to be holding onto them for strength. They all sat on one side of the booth together and it didn't look like they had the intention of moving the rest of the night. Hurst let out a soft grunt causing him to look to his side. Hurst was mouthing something to Lexie, who was pointing her head towards Anne and the dance floor.

Hurst frowned and shook his head no, and Mary waved her hand in his face before she wrapped it around Lexie's shoulder. Anne was still looking at the dance floor, oblivious to the entire conversation playing out.

"Would you like to dance Anne?" Hurst asked.

Anne smiled brightly and was about to say yes but her smile faded when she glanced at Lexie. Lexie rolled her eyes and smiled and Mary tightly gripped Lexie with the hand that was already around her neck.

Anne quickly stood up and they made their way to the dance floor. A second later a boy came up to the table.

"Hey Mary? I was wondering if you would like to dance." He asked hopefully.

Mary looked downfallen and was about to obviously answer negatively. "Of course she would. Right?" She asked Mary who blushed. "Great! Go." She said forcing her out the booth.

"Being in my shoes, you'd think I was about to disappear into thin air." She said as Mary awkwardly walked away with the guy.

"They're worried about you."

"I know but I don't want them to sacrifice their happiness because they think I'm going to break."

"They must love you."

"They do."

"So why aren't you dancing?"

"I thought we already had this conversation."

"All you said was that you do not like to draw attention to yourself. But I feel like there's more."

"I don't know how to dance."

"Really? But you love music. It's evident by how you play, sing and speak of it."

"I know how to ballroom dance because of etiquette class." She shrugged. "It just feels really silly to me. I can feel the rhythm but I can't move my feet. Why don't you dance?"

"I find that I can never enjoy myself. I know how to dance I just never feel like it."

"That makes perfect sense. I hate how people just jump to conclusions; always assume the worst of us wall flowers, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked intrigued and leaned in to listen better.

She crossed her hands on the table and leaned forward, "Well someone might be looking at us right now." She said tersely while digging her nails into her arms. "Thinking we must be in a bad mood, horrible dancers, or that no one wants to dance with us. Why can't people just mind their own business and leave us be? Why do we have to judge and criticize one another?"

"Are you referring to the welcome party?" He smiled.

"No to life in general." She smiled back.

John came back, breaking up their bubble and sat next to Lexie with an apologetic look on his face. "Would you like to dance Lexie?" He asked hopefully.

Her eyes went to the crowd behind him and her fear was evident. She shook her head no. "Are you mad at me?" She asked sadly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He was about to cup her face when she pulled away, turning her whole body around as if she was trying to hide.

Will turned and saw tall beautiful blonde girl in an ill-fitting dress that was too small for her tiny frame. "Hey John! Do you wanna dance?" She asked placing her hand on his arm.

"No thank you." He replied moving his hand.

"Come on for old times' sake? I promise I won't bite _if_ you don't want me too." She said seductively.

"Taylor-" he barked.

"Just go John." Lexie barley said loud enough.

John sighed frustrated and got up, quickly taking off. Will watched as the girl victoriously took them to the dance floor and possessively wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and grinded up against him before John unhooked her arms. She took it as a sign to turn around and start grinding into him backwards. He slowly looked at Lexie, watching the whole thing with tears in her eyes. He wanted to reach for her hand but both were dug deeply into her arms and it hurt him to see her this way.

"Would you like to go outside?" She vigorously nodded and took off, leaving him to follow a little behind. He followed her through a side door.

The cold air hit his body hard in contrast to the heat from the club. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself and he saw Lexie standing there like nothing without a sweater. He took off his blazer and handed it out to her.

"No! Please. I like the cold, I need to be cold right now. I need to focus."

"He shouldn't have danced with her. They clearly have a history. Didn't he think about how upset you'd be?" He seethed.

"It isn't a big deal. I know he didn't want to dance with her. Or the other one. I know he only did it to appease me."

"That does not make any sense."

"Hence everyone's problem when it comes to me. I do not make sense."

"Lexie! What are you doing out here without a sweater?" Mary exclaimed coming up behind them.

"I am fine Mary." She stated. "Ok? Go back inside I will be there shortly."

"Fine but when you get sick don't come crying to me!" She snapped back walking away.

Taking the chance he placed his blazer over her. She was going to protest, but must have seen that he meant business as he towered over her. They stood there silently until she took a deep breath in and nodded that she was ready. She handed him back his blazer and headed to the restroom leaving him to go back alone. When he got to the table John looked up at him and looked behind him as if expecting to see someone else. A look of relief passed his face before it turned impassive.

* * *

The Concert:

The Fall concert was at the end of the week and anyone was allowed to come and watch. It was like a big rehearsal for an upcoming competition where they competed as a whole group and then independently.

On the way to school, James told her that he would pick her up at Mary's today and that she better be prepared to play her piece for him. John and she played it flawlessly and it only seemed to be getting better and she was confident she could play it without him.

At six on the dot she was already standing in Mary's driveway waiting to get picked up. The drive to the house was almost awkward for her; James was no longer part of her routine. Her routine included John and his family and having dinner with them, but she couldn't stay for dinner today and she wouldn't take a nap in his arms or speak to him all the way to her house. She missed him and it was difficult not to run up to her room and lock herself away as soon as she followed James inside.

He still hadn't said a word to her and she followed him to his study, still neither saying a thing. He stopped at his door and with his back to her told her that she would perform after dinner. He entered and closed the door behind him.

* * *

" **Passacaglia**." She took a deep breath and lifted her violin.

"That doesn't sound right."

"I will be playing a duet wit-"

"You were supposed to be practicing a solo. Change it." He snapped.

"The program and applications for the competition have been entered. What about my partner?"

He sighed and nodded his agreement and she waited a while before she began to play.

"You still move too much and it sounds as if you are dragging." He gruffed out as if he'd just had to endure something horrible despite the fact that she played it flawlessly. "From the top." He commanded.

She took a deep breath and played again, stifling herself; not that she needed to after his reaction.

"When are you going on?" He asked as the song ended.

"We are performing last."

"Last?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Again."

* * *

Friday:

A part of him couldn't believe that he allowed Charlie to convince him to come on this date with him, but he knew why he came. Elizabeth.

Jane invited Charlie to come and watch Lexie, a lame excuse for a date on her part but Charlie was really interested in watching a concert. Will didn't even know that Charlie really enjoyed watching Lexie, and going to the orchestra. The only good thing about this was that Lizzie would be there, but unfortunately so would the rest of the Bingley's.

Lizzie couldn't believe that Jane asked her to tag along on her date, meaning she'd be sitting next to Darcy instead of her family. It also meant that their mom spent extra attention on them, making sure they looked their best. It was overkill, every time they came to a Silver M. event they always had to look perfect and it wasn't as if Jane needed all of the extra attention.

Jane was in a long flowing olive green dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a perfect high bun and her makeup was flawless. Lizzie was in a long red spaghetti strap dress that hugged her upper body and flowed from her hips. Her curly hair was tamed and she had enough moose in her hair to accentuate each curl which perfectly brought out her face and eyes. She didn't wear as much makeup as Jane did but she had dark red lipstick that brought out her lips.

* * *

Will and Charlie arrived with Jane and Lizzie at the school and the first thing that came to his mind was that it looked more like a collage. It was surrounded by a gothic iron fence and at the main entrance looked like the entrance to a castle way. The roof of the building and stone made it look like a castle along with the giant crest on the building; a shield with a lion and crown on it with a knight's sword.

He was surprised to see that they had valet parking but decided to park his own car. He really just wanted more time with Lizzie, even if they hadn't really spoken together. As they walked to the building, he noticed everyone around them was very well dressed meaning they came from money which the cars in the lot suggested as much. A part of him felt more relaxed to be around people more like him. Charlie was still getting used to it, but looking at him and Jane it looked as if they both belonged.

Lizzie wasn't comfortable at all, she didn't like coming here. Everyone always thought they were better than them and treated them that way; it wasn't like they didn't try. She knew her dad didn't like it either and she wondered if it was worth it to come at all. She looked at the building and cringed; to her it looked more like a cold prison. She couldn't believe Lexie was playing last; she was about to be bored out of her mind.

* * *

She could see her family sitting a couple of rows ahead of them next to her Aunt Phillips, but she didn't see her dad. Looking around to avoid Darcy, she saw Anne and her mother sitting with Billy to her surprise. Darcy walked passed her and made his way to the front row where they were sitting. She saw him nod in her direction and all of them looked at her but only Billy bothered waving hello.

"Excuse me." He stated causing her to look up at him.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked down to see that his seat next to Charlie had been taken, meaning he defiantly had to sit next to her. The concert wouldn't begin for several more minutes and the whole time she was sitting as still as she could and using the armrest she shared with Jane.

* * *

Backstage Mrs. Hill and her assistant were in hysterics; apparently several of the students caught the stomach flu and weren't going to be able to play. They were running around trying to figure out how to fill in the time.

"Oh Lexie! John! There you are!" She heard behind her. "Looks like your father got his wish." She said flipping through the pages on her clipboard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your father just cornered me to give you a solo."

"I am more than happy playing with Johnathan," Lexie began.

"I know, but I need you to play a solo. I am short two violinist, three cellist and a viola player. So I'm going to put you after Mary."

"Ok."

"Johnathan I'm also going to need you to play twice. Frank's partner is missing." She said.

"Of course Mrs. Hill." He said.

"Great, let's go look for him." She said pulling him away.

Lexie stayed to herself, going through songs and pieces that she could play and rehearsed several of them but none of them felt right. James was in the back of her mind and she was worried, she wasn't sure why; she knew hundreds of songs from the top of her head and she could give an award winning performance with each of them but she wanted him to be proud of her.

"Mary Phillips-Classical Piano." Mrs. Hill's voice broke her from her thoughts and she made her way next to Mrs. Hill who was standing behind the curtain watching Mary.

Mary began hitting each note and at first she couldn't place it. It wasn't until the melody stated that she recognized it. She couldn't believe that she was playing ***** _ **Skrillex, First of the Year (Equinox)**_ and it was amazing, she was amazed. She could hear the whispers behind her and she tried looking into the crowd and she could make out several upset faces. Sure Mary was playing a modern song but technically it was classical piano. The song ended and a few claps could be heard and a lot of uncomfortable coughing and moving around, and she could have sworn she heard Lydia and Kitty laughing along with several other kids. Mary stood tall and bowed gracefully facing the crows before she calmly walked off the stage.

Once she could no longer be seen, she threw herself into Lexie hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong Mary?" She asked shocked as she tried to quickly maneuver her violin and hug her.

"No one clapped for me Lexie." She sniffled. "Just Anne and Hurst."

"Mary you were amazing! You played with great emotion I am proud of you."

"Really?" Mary said smiling.

"Great performance." Someone sneered passing behind Lexie.

She turned to see some of the other pianists laughing and walking away as Mary pulled her in for another hug. Lexie felt herself getting angry. Mary had practiced for weeks on that song and worked hard; she did something amazingly different and she was shunned for it. How she felt all the time; rejected because of how she thought, how she was.

" _-has been a change in the schedule,"_

"Hey break a leg." John said coming up to her giving her a half hug.

"Can you please look after Mary until I get back?" She asked him softly.

He smiled and she stopped to stare at his eyes. He hadn't rejected her, he wanted her and he loved her. She was overwhelmed with love, her heart felt like it had grown and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and stay there forever. She quickly leaned in and softly kissed him not caring if others saw or not.

" _-Alexandra Bennet-solo violin."_

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the spotlight to the sound of clapping. Mrs. Hill gave her an encouraging smile as she passed her. She was wearing a dark grey elastic waist ruffle stand collar sleeveless dress that hugged her perfectly and went to the floor. Her hair was up in a loose but elegant bun.

She stood tall and poised and she closed her eyes. John came into her mind and all she could think about was his smile. He had a different smile for almost everything; her favorite was how he would smile when he caught her staring at him, or when she would be the one to kiss him.

 _ *****_ _She's got a smile that it seems to me, Reminds me of childhood memories, Where everything,_ _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky…_

* * *

Throughout the entire concert she had been uncomfortable and now she was embarrassed beyond mortified and she was sure her entire family felt the same way. The whole thing began because Darcy wouldn't stop looking at her and she could tell even he was uncomfortable. She accidently touched his elbow three times and he recoiled to the other side of the seat. She could never actually prove it though, every time she would slightly turn to catch him, his gaze would be glued on the stage.

Then Mary played and that didn't go too well. Jane had just reminded Charlie that Mary was their cousin when her name was announced and she knew several people heard them by the stares they got after her performance. When she recognized the song, her first thought was this would be awesome if they weren't around all these snotty people and the second was 'Someone call 911!' when the part came up.

"Wow, your sister looks beautiful." Charlie whispered to Jane.

Now here Lexie was playing, **Sweet Child O' Mine** and she just wanted the world to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. At first she couldn't believe that she was smiling and now her she was embarrassing herself and she couldn't understand why. That wasn't like her at all. She was going to give herself a panic attack, it's not like she expected a different outcome from Mary's. She never felt more relieved than when she thought the song was goming to an end twice, but no Lexie just had to go all or nothing. By the end she and Jane were too embarrassed to applaud, mostly because everyone was looking at them again. Charlie was nice enough to applaud and to her surprise so was Darcy, even if it was short.

* * *

She took a couple of steps back, ending the song with a huge smile on her face. She felt amazing and it was because of John. She turned and walked away to the sound of the Drake's, Anne and Hurst applauding with some others from the crowd and when she was behind the curtain Mary's arms were already wrapped awkwardly around her as they kept walking.

"You didn't have to do that Lexie." Mary giggled.

"Do what?"

"I love you!" Mary smiled.

"I love you too."

Mary saw John walking up to them and she stepped aside quickly to talk to Frank. John gave her a big hug and kissed her on forehead lovingly. She smiled up at him and noticed that he had a mischievous smile on his face. Almost as if she had challenged him. Mary came to hug her as they ignored the other classmates.

" _Johnathan Drake and Francis Reynolds-Cello Duet."_

"Good job, you've really improved your fiddling," Mrs. Hill told her in passing.

* * *

John couldn't describe how happy he was at the moment. Lexie kissed him; she finally kissed him in front of other people and just before that he felt paralyzed looking into her eyes. She loved him and she kissed him, he wanted nothing more than to give her a huge kiss when she walked off stage but he knew it was a big step for her. He didn't want to push her. When he saw her playing, it was as if time slowed down and everything was still, he could fell how happy she was; she was glowing, she was amazing.

As he and Frank watched her, he decided to join them and asked Frank how he would feel about changing the song once again. Frank was up for it, they often practiced together and he was just a good a player as he was. They both happen to know a particular song very well, they had practiced it when they first heard it and perfected it, it almost fit.

* * *

Will had completely forgotten that John was a cellist and he recognized the short guy next to him as the guy who asked Mary to dance at the club. They bowed and took their seats and John began to play an elegant tune, all the while with their noses in the air, then it started to get faster and faster and almost ominous. ***ACDC Thunderstruck.**

Will could see everyone in front of them almost shifting uncomfortably in their seats from the change in music and he could make out two children in the front row bouncing up and down in their seats as a woman tried to calm them down. By the end of the song both bows were ruined and again only a few claps could be heard.

This night had turned out to be strange and he was glad he hadn't missed it. He doubted he would have believed it no matter how much he would be hearing about it for the next week at the house. Mary's performance was surprising; at first he thought it was just him that felt the song was awkward but that wasn't the case. Then Lexie's performance was amazing; unexpected but great. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Lizzie looked in red and in dark red lipstick, seeing her in that color made coming all the worthwhile; he had been glancing at her every chance he could.

He was astonished by how fast she had been moving at one point. And the fact that she never once opened her eyes while smiling, knowing she was going to suffer the same fate as Mary had. She was supposed to play one of the pieces she played at his party but she chose a rock song. He grew to respect her; even with her disorder she did it for her family.

* * *

He was assaulted by two pairs of arms once he was backstage and he struggled not to drop his cello.

"John you really shouldn't have done that!" Mary said glossy eyes.

"He wasn't alone out there, you know?" Frank said behind them and Mary pulled him in for a big hug and quickly pecked his cheek, both blushing as she pulled away.

"John! I hope you have another bow!" Lexie asked almost in panic.

"Don't worry. I can borrow one from someone who got sick or hasn't ruined theirs." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok," she relaxed into him.

He couldn't stop smiling as they walked further backstage, people were staring at them and he could tell it was making Lexie uncomfortable, but she didn't break away; she buried her face and body more into him.

"It's ok. Ignore them." He wrapped both arms around her. He could feel her nod against his chest, but she refused to move further away.

* * *

"Johnathan Drake and Alexandra Bennet," Mrs. Hill announced.

They elegantly walked out on stage to several applauses, it seemed as if everyone was apprehensive to what the two of them were going to play together; although Frank's other duet was an actual classical song ***The Swan** , and he didn't even seem to be enjoying it.

"Ready to rock this?" John smirked at her as he sat down. He was rewarded when she tried not to smile and let out a breathy laugh. They both raised their bows in unison and took a deep breath in, staring at each other as they began to play.

Will was mesmerized by their performance. They both were excellent and passionate players; they moved so well and played with great emotion. A majority of the time they kept their eyes closed but when they were opened, they were only looking at each other. It was almost intimate and if he didn't know they were dating, he would have thought they were together, they connected so well and fit together.

At the end they were awarded with a room full of applause, John stood to give her a hug and they both took their bows, walking off stage together. Backstage they were greeted with more applause and John pulled her in for another hug. This time she gave him a deep kiss, cupping his cheek in her hand. She couldn't contain it anymore, she needed to tell him, he had to know. She opened her mouth,

"Everyone to the stage!" Was being yelled and the next thing she knew they were being pulled with the others to take their final bow.

After that she lost sight of him as everyone rushed to join their families and friends in the lobby. She couldn't stop smiling as she packed her violin and she couldn't wait to go out with him and her friends tonight. As she was walking to the lobby, strangers complimented her and Mrs. Hill caught up to her, telling her there were several parents who would like to speak to her.

She spotted John's tall form speaking to his family and she instantly made her way up to them, never once bothering looking for hers.

"Lexa!" Nicky and Nate yelled coming up to hug her.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and hugged them accepting a rose from each of them. "Thank you, these are so pretty."

"Hello Jenny, Mrs. Drake. Hey there Noah!" She smiled at the oblivious baby in Jenny's arms. Her smile faded and a blank look came into her eyes as something caught her attention behind them.

They turned to see the Bennet's walking towards them with a very eager looking Rose.

"Oh Alexa My dear! That was such a wonderful performance, I am so proud of you!" Rose screeched her voice filled with insincerity as she forcibly pulled her in for a hug. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your partner?" She all but pushed her away.

"Yes. This is Johnathan Drake, his sister Jennifer, his niece Nicole, nephews Nathanial and Noah, and his grandmother Helen. This is my family James, Rose, Jane, Elizabeth, Catherine and Lydia." She stated.

"Oh Mrs. Drake, you have such a handsome grandson and very talented as well, tell me-" Rose said pulling Helen away from the group.

"Oh look there's Heather." Jenny said catching the kids attention. John left with her to help with the kids as they left to greet Jenny's and Nicky's friend.

"That was great Lexie," Jane hugged her.

"You look beautiful," Lizzie told her.

"We're going to go look for Charlie dad." Jane said pulling Lizzie away.

Kitty and Lydia started giggling and pointing excited that some boys were looking at them and they left, leaving people to stare after them. Lexie's eyes met her fathers who still hadn't said a word and she could see them turn black. Fear and panic spread throughout her whole body and she didn't like the feeling she had. All she wanted to do was run, something wasn't right.

She turned to leave and she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything at first; he just tightened his grip until she flinched in pain. She had tried to slow her breathing down to ease the pain, but he was holding her too tight and it seemed to be getting worse as her whole body began to sour.

"Alexa! What was that first performance! What happened to the two songs you were allowed to choose from? Do you have any idea how embarrassed we are? First Mary then you. Did you think I would let this insubordination go unpunished, that you could make me look like a fool?" He bit out tersely.

She didn't answer him, she couldn't and he forced her to face him.

"You will answer me when I speak to you! Is that understood?"

Her whole body went cold to the phrase and she felt numb. She couldn't answer and he was still holding on too tight.

"Alexa! That was a wonderful performance." Will said walking up out of nowhere.

James instantly released her and she took several steps away from him. Will had seen and heard the whole thing play out in front of him and he knew he had to do something.

"Thank you William." She said distantly. James lightly scoffed and walked away.

He glared at her father as he walked away but when he looked back at her he noticed that she was lightly shaking and she looked as if she was going to be sick. He looked for the closest door and lead her out to the side of the building.

"Are you ok Lexie?" His voice was barely audible and tears filled her eyes.

She felt as if she was going to explode and she didn't know why. She felt someone touch her shoulder, where he had hurt her and she let out a sob as she recoiled away.

He hesitantly pushed her sleeve away with his finger and he could already make out a deep red mark that would surely bruise. He slowly turned her around and saw three more marks, he lightly traced them causing her to let out another sob, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Does he hurt you Lexie?"

….

"Lexie! How often does he do this?"

She began shaking, she could control her feelings anymore. She couldn't repress his touch, all she wanted to do was rip her skin off and burn herself alive. Her nightmares, her memories, everything was rushing in at the same time, she couldn't comprehend or make sense of anything.

"Lexie! Lexie! Lexie please look at me!" Will pleaded as his hands held onto her face. "Look at me and breathe."

She looked at his eyes and she felt like she was regaining control.

"Lexie?" The heartbreak was evident in his voice.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. Darcy had his hands wrapped around her face and they were standing within inches of each other. It wasn't until he saw her tears that his hurt turned into rage.

"Let go of her! What did you do?" He shoved Will away long after he had let her go.

" _John?"_ He shoved Will again. " _Please stop!"_ They began to argue, " _stop."_

Hurst barley caught up to John, who stormed outside when Anne asked where Will and Lexie were going together. He rushed to grab John from behind to prevent him from hitting Will.

"Let me go! Hurst! He did something to her!" John tried to fight free.

"John! Stop it now!" Anne's voice boomed.

Everyone turned to see her running up to a shaking Lexie. Hurst instantly let go of John and rushed to their side, when Lexie fell onto him passing out.

"Is she ok? Is she breathing?" Anne cried, as Hurst scooped Lexie in his arms.

"I think she just went into shock. What happened?" He commanded, gripping her tightly.

"It was Darcy! What did you do?!"

"It was her father, look at her right shoulder; she was on the verge of a anxiety attack." Will said as calmly as he could fixing his appearance angrily.

Anne pulled up the sleeve and gasped, turning away at the sight. "Lexie honey, please wake up." She pleaded placing a hand on Lexie's face.

"John? John?" She struggled against Hurst. "John!"

"It's ok darling I'm here, you need to calm down ok." He said coming up to her and kissing her forehead.

She held her arms out as Hurst passed her to him and he tightly hugged her. "I want to go home John." She softly said.

"I'm not taking you to your house Lexie." He scoffed.

"I want to go home with you." She stated.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, we'll pick up somethings from Anne's ok?"

"Then we'll go home?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, then we'll go home." She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Lexie?..." he softly asked. "Look Darcy. I'm sorry. It looked like…well I'm just. Sorry."

"Its fine. Not a problem, you're taking her to Anne's right?" He asked as if it were obvious.

"No, she wants to come with me, I won't disappoint her." He said looking at her.

"You cannot-"

"William I agree with John, Lexie wants to go with him. I want him to take her." Anne stated firmly. "Hurst take her to the car, John tell your family that Hurst will drop you off. We're all going out to eat."

"What about her family?"

"Do you really think they care Will?" Hurst asked with his hands curled into fists. Anne came over and placed a hand on his face calming him.

"If they ask, she will be staying with me. Now everyone has a job to do, remember to act normal."

 **A/N:**

 **If you want to YouTube the performances I had in mind.**

 ***Skrillex, performed by Evan Duffy, classical piano arrangement-First of the Year (Equinox)**

 ***Guns N' Roses, performed by Adam DeGraff, Violin/Fiddle-Sweet Child O' Mine**

 ***ACDC, performed by 2Cellos.-Thunderstruck**

 ***Lexie and John's performance. Handel-Halvorsen Passacaglia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 21

John walked into the lobby and saw his family and the Bennet's standing together obviously waiting for the both of them to return. His grandmother looked relieved to see him and like she wanted to leave.

"Where is Alexa?" James asked tersely.

"She had to use the ladies room." Anne answered.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait longer." James bit out.

"Actually Mr. Bennet, Lexie will be staying the night at-"

"Great let's go! Being in this stuffy room is starting to affect my nerves." Rose cut in. James looked apprehensive, "KITTY! LYDIA! We are leaving!" Rose shouted across the room deterring him.

* * *

Hurst was driving, Anne was in the passenger seat, and he was sitting in the back with Lexie's head on her lap. He hadn't stopped staring at her since the entered the car and no one had said a word to each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

Lexie stirred in his lap and slowly blinked her eyes open. Her eyes found his and she smiled up at him, she grabbed his hand and lovingly kissed it as she sat up, looking around.

"Lexie!" Anne jumped causing Hurst to slightly swerve.

"Anne, don't scare Hurst or well be Found. On. Road. Dead? Is that right?" She asked.

"First of all I'm an excellent driver, and yes found on road dead. Besides I don't drive a Ford." He slightly smiled despite himself.

"Lexie? Are-Do you?" Anne sighed.

"If the question is, if I am hungry and would I like to eat, the answer is yes, I'm famished." She said sitting down properly and rested her head on John's shoulder.

"What are you in the mood for, Lex?" Hurst asked, looking in the rearview mirror, he saw John trying to control his temper.

"I don't know, how about…what do you guys feel like?"

"I'm not hungry actually." John said in a clipped tone.

"Me either." Anne said quietly.

"Looks like it's just you and me Yelnats. You?" She smiled.

"How about hamburgers or pizza?" He shrugged.

"Pizza, but if Anne and John won't eat I want my four slices." She demanded.

"Please you can barely eat three!" He laughed.

"Are we seriously not going to talk about what happened?!" John yelled frustrated.

Lexie recoiled from him and moved to the opposite end of the seat, curling into a ball. He took a deep breath and moved behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed instantly. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she all but whispered.

He was about to say something, when Anne placed a soft hand on his knee. He looked up at her and she had a sad look in her eyes, shaking her head no. He sighed and turned Lexie to face him, cupping her face to give her a deep kiss, somehow making him feel better.

* * *

As they ate, all of them acted as if nothing had ever happened except Lexie refused to leave John's side. She was clinging to him as if she was afraid he was going to get up and walk away.

"Do you still want to stay over?" He asked as they got to Anne's.

She nodded, "If you want me to." She said sadly.

"Ok, I'll wait here for you." He told her and she wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let him go.

"I'll get your bag." Anne said and got off followed by Hurst.

As soon as they were far enough from the car Anne broke down and pulled Hurst in for a tight hug not caring they were at her house.

"It's going to be all right Anne." He held her tightly.

"How is it going to be all right? She won't let us help her!"

"Give her time Anne; you said she's been opening up lately. Just give her some time." He rubbed circles on her back.

* * *

John carried a sleeping Lexie to his room as Hurst followed behind, carrying her bag. He stopped at the doorway, uncomfortable with the fact they were in his room but he didn't want to think too much about it. Hurst pulled the covers back and John tucked her in, giving her a kiss.

"Give her time John. I know you like to think you know her, but you don't. You can't push her." Hurst broke the silence once they were at his car.

He let out a deep sigh. "I don't want her going back to that house." He stated assertively. "I can't let her go back. I just can't. I don't believe this is the first time… There has to be something we can do."

"I can ask my father but I know Lexie wouldn't like that. I'm torn between what she would want and what I want to do."

"Please ask him. We'll see how things go from here." Hurst nodded his agreement, and he found himself giving Hurst a hug.

As he walked back to his room, all these emotions were going through his head. He was angry, confused, and shocked. He didn't know what to do and he felt out of control, he just knew he had to do something. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to hurt what was his. Entering the room, he noticed she wasn't in bed and he frantically looked around. Seeing that the light to the restroom was on, he sat on the bed and waited for her trying to think of how to get her to speak.

* * *

Lexie woke up gasping for her breath in panic. Looking around, she saw she was in John's room. She was safe. Her bag was at the foot of the bed and she quickly grabbed it and headed for the restroom. Ignoring the three slightly purpling marks on her shoulder, she changed into her pajamas and washed her face and let her hair down.

Walking out, she was startled to see him. Even though his shoulders were slump, he still sat tall and she realized she never told him she loved him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly once she was in front of him.

He looked up at her sharply. "No Lexie. I'm not mad at _you."_

"But you are mad?"

He sighed and pulled her to sit on his lap. He picked up her legs and let them drape to his side, turning her to face him. "Please talk to me." He begged. "Don't shut me out."

He hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "There was something I wanted to tell you but I never got the chance. I love you Johnathan." She said staring into his eyes.

His eyes widened and a huge smile crept up his face. His hand cupped her face, "I love you too Alexandra." He gave her a deep kiss and held her tightly. He couldn't stop smiling and he could still feel her smile on his neck as he played with her hair.

Her nose was on the crook of his neck and she was deeply inhaling his scent. It was invigorating and calming, she became highly aware of his hand resting on her hip and she became filled with the need to feel his hands all over her. She licked her lips and softly kissed his neck causing him to shiver.

She parted her lips and kissed his neck again, but this time she let her lips linger longer. Making her way up his earlobe, to his jaw, to his lips; it was almost like he was dazed. Her lips softly landed on his and she gave him a slow and sensual kiss as her hands snaked around his head.

He let out a deep moan when she lightly tugged his hair and his tongue became dominant as his hands started to roam her body. Reaching her lower back she moaned and their kiss became more heated, going further up he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and he abruptly broke away.

"Why did you stop?" She asked hurt as she tried catching her breath.

"Lexie I think we should stop before-"

She pulled him in for a kiss and quickly straddled him, grinding her hips against his. She continued to assault his mouth as her hands quickly began to fumble with the button on his shirt.

He grabbed her hands, stopping her and pulled away. "Lexie we can't."

Her whole body tensed up and she felt disgusted with herself again today. She jumped off of him and tried covering her body with her hands as she backed away. "Forgive me. I'm sorry." She whispered and quickly turned to leave.

Tears were flowing down her face as she made her way to Nicky's room. She wanted to scratch her skin off but she didn't think that would take away the pain she felt. The feeling took her back to earlier and she pushed that away. She felt rejected and for some reason unknown to her ugly. She was willing to give herself to him and he rejected her, he said they'd go at her pace and it wasn't like she planned it, but it felt right.

Closing the door behind her, she let her body slide down the wall as more tears escaped. She had to regain control in case she woke Nicky up. Coming here now didn't seem like a good idea, but she was stuck in the house now. All she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs and bang her head against the wall until all these thoughts and feelings stopped pouring into her head but she couldn't do anything.

There was a light knock on the door but she couldn't move. It slowly opened and John came to stand in front of her. She refused to look up at him, but when he extended his hand out she accepted it.

He was beyond relief when he felt her hand in his. As soon as she left the room he threw himself back on the bed and pulled his hair out of frustration. He didn't know what just happened and he didn't understand why she was upset. He wanted nothing more than to keep going but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop. He didn't want to take advantage of her, she was very emotional right now.

He realized thought that Lexie didn't see it that way. All she saw was rejection; she finally told him she loved him and she continued to kiss him even after the first time he stopped them. She knew what she was doing and he rejected her body; it didn't matter what form it was in. Rejection was rejection and she probably couldn't distinguish the difference at the moment. Hurst was right he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

Although her hand was in his, she made no attempt at moving. She was stuck and didn't know what she wanted to do at the moment. She really wanted to go with him but she was afraid. He bent down and lifted her up and she wrapped an arm around his neck. Getting back to his room, he sat against the headboard, still holding her.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She took a deep breath. ….

"It's just after what happened…"

It was like a lightbulb went off in her head and she felt more stupid. He really did love her and she acted like a baby and ran instead of speaking about it with him, her feelings got the better of her.

"You're right. I'm sorry I over reacted. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." He leaned in to kiss her.

Her hand cupped his face and she deepened the kiss until their tongues touched. She moaned causing him to break away.

"Please don't over think this John. I want you. I need you. I want to replace his touch with yours. I need to feel your hands on me."

Her hands wrapped around his head and she gave him a deep kiss, pouring everything she had into it. When she demanded entrance he willingly parted his lips and when their tongues touched, their breathing hitched and they felt a shock throughout their bodies.

"I love you Johnathan." She said looking in his eyes as she slowly pulled away. She gasped sharply when his hand went up her shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Your hands are cold." She stated as she held his hand in place. "I like it." She said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

His cold hands sent goosebumps throughout her body and made her feel more alive and she had to have him. Her lips attacked his and she automatically straddled him and began grinding her hips, a moan escaped him before he pulled away again.

"Lexie. We have to stop." He said breathing hard.

"I don't want to." She quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. "I love you, I want you, I need you."

He stared down at her breasts and when he looked in her eyes, she could see how black they were. "Lexie-" he said huskily.

She tenderly kissed his lips, "Do you want me?"

He nodded and his breathing increased. Kissing his cheek she grinded her hips then lightly bit his neck. "Take me. Make me yours John." She whispered.

Hearing those words come from her mouth made him lose it and he pulled her in for a bruising kiss. His arms wrapped around her back and using his strength he flipped them over. He held her as his mouth assaulted hers and her hands kept him from breaking their kiss. He managed to break away and trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts.

His hands were no longer cold as they explored her exposed body and she felt as if the whole room was spinning even though she was lying still. His calloused fingers lightly squeezed her breasts as she tried to control her breathing and when he roughly sucked her nipple she let out a soft cry.

She felt as if she was having an outer body experience as he kept touching and kissing her, she felt nothing but bliss and she was letting herself get lost in the feeling. She didn't even notice when he pulled down her shorts and panties until she felt the loss of his warmth.

He was so happy he had left the lamp on as he stopped to admire her naked body. Her face showed pure bliss and the light accentuated her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs; she was beautiful and he felt lucky to call her his. Her eyes opened and she moved her arms to cover herself, breaking his trance.

"Don't hide from me, you're perfect." He tenderly kissed her and deepened the kiss. He softly made his way back down her neck, breasts, past her stomach, her belly button.

She was lost again and didn't notice that he had already parted her legs. Seeing how wet she was, he eagerly licked his lips wanting to taste her. His tongue licked her folds causing her hips to buck up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She cried in panic.

"Giving you kisses," he said huskily. "I promise you'll like it."

She nodded again and lied back down but when his lips met her sex she couldn't help but squeal and jerk back. He grabbed her legs to keep her from moving as he continued to lick and taste her. The more she suppressed her moans and whimpers, the harder he tried to please her. She let out a soft cry when he quickly inserted a finger inside of her and her hips lifted off the bed.

He slowly pulled it out and rubbed her clit. "Do you like it?" He stopped to look up at her.

All she could do was nod a bunch of times.

"Tell me Lexie." He continued to rub her folds and slid a finger back in.

"Don't stop please." She said breathlessly.

"Do I make you feel good?" He licked her.

"Yes," she breathed.

His finger slowly moved in and out of her as he nibbled and licked her clit until she cried out his name and came in his hand. He kissed his way to her lips and thrusted his tongue in her mouth and she could taste herself as his tongue slowly danced with hers. Her whole body was coming back to its senses when she felt him pull away. The bed shifted as he moved to the drawer and began removing his clothes.

He quickly pulled the condom and could no longer wait. He had to have her; quickly lining himself up, he slammed into her as his lips crashed down on hers and she screamed into his lips. Her hands flew to his arms and her fingers dug into his skin as he stilled, allowing her to adjust. Tears fell down her eyes and he tenderly kissed them away.

The pain resided and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss. Wanting him to move, she slowly rocked her hips and he groaned and thrusted forward. He began to slowly rock his hips moving in and out of her enjoying the way she felt in his arms, beneath him, how she responded to him. She was made for him.

When the burning subsided, her eyes locked onto his and she began meeting his thrusts. "I love you." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too," he said staring into her eyes.

Her hands began to explore his body, sending shivers up and down his spine and he wanted nothing more than to go faster, he was almost there but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to enjoy this, she was almost painfully tight but he was more than happy to comply when she begged him to go faster. She tightly clenched around him and he began to thrust harder. They came together screaming each other's names and he collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him and held onto him, not wanting to let him go. She whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her and he got up to discard the condom. He fell back on the bed as he caught his breath and she lightly placed her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and she was looking at him with nothing but love. It was just a simple touch, but he was overwhelmed and his feelings only confirmed what he knew. He was head over heels in love with her and it had only been three weeks, he had never felt this way before and he had never made love before it was just always sex.

She straddled him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He could see the big smile in her eyes and her face. Giving him a chaste kiss she snuggled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her upper body and head.

"I love you Johnathan, with all my heart, mind, body and inner being." She softly kissed his chest and placed her hand on it.

"I love you too Lexie. More than you'll ever know." He said running his hands through her hair. It wasn't long until she fell asleep but he didn't mind and the lamp didn't bother him; he didn't want to move. He held her hoping she would still be in his arms and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

He tried moving but there was something on top of him. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see the top of Lexie's head. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he couldn't stop the smile that spread his face. She snuggled against him and he began to run his hand up and down her spine.

"That tickles." She whispered and she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were an olive color in the morning light.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

She softly kissed his chest and he lightly moaned. "I don't mind." She smiled.

He saw her eyes turn black as she took in his naked chest. She lowered her head again and peppered kisses randomly on his chest. Last night she had been too high to properly admire him but looking at him now was driving her crazy. She knew he was muscular, it was very evident and he made herself conscious of her body, but she didn't care. He was hers.

She was practically drooling over him, she lightly traced the outline of his muscles and he was finding it hard to breathe. His hand automatically went behand her head and pulled her hair. She let out a soft cry and tried not to wince.

"Sorry! I forgot." He sat up.

"It's ok." She smiled and adjusted herself to sit on him comfortably.

She hugged him and kissed him, pulling away his eyes roamed her body and his eyes widened at her shoulder. He could make out three deep bruises, she quickly glanced to see what had his attention and she turned away in shame. He sat taller and lightly touched her shoulder causing her to let out a jagged breath.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not when you touch me."

His lips touched her shoulder and he kissed each one. "How often does this happen?"

….

 _"Lexie?"_ He whispered her name pulled her in for a hug.

She turned her face into her neck and took a deep breath in. "I. It started the day I got lost." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I was around eight? I wouldn't speak or do anything… I never knew what I did to make him so angry but I thought if by doing nothing, it would fix everything." She took a deep breath.

"They were always fighting over me, because of me. Blaming me, and each other. I could never sleep and I would hear them whenever I went downstairs. I suppose the school would call and complain or I did something to upset Rose. Those days were the worst. He would yell at me and sometimes just slap me."

She shivered and he tightened his grip on her. "Once I changed schools they started calling more and more and it got worse. He started to spank me. It never got too bad. They took me to see Dr. Stone but nothing changed. I still wouldn't speak to anyone. I think he was just going crazy, all he wanted for me to do was speak, do anything. He finally won. There was an estate sale and they had horses." She smiled.

"I don't know the details too well but when I saw Aries. I gravitated towards him. He noticed and asked how much he cost. He was very cheap because he had been wild and abused. He didn't want to buy him but I didn't want to leave him. He tried to pull me away but I wouldn't budge. He told me if I wanted him, I would have to ask for him so I did."

"Is that when it stopped?"

"I believe so. To be honest I didn't remember until the first nightmare I had and then when you and Will started fighting and arguing over me; things came back."

"I don't want you going back Lexie, I'm afraid something worse will happen." He looked at her sadly.

"He was just angry because I embarrassed him when I played Sweet Child O' Mine."

"I thought that was a great performance." He smiled.

"I was thinking of you the whole time." She said looking at his lips.

Licking her lips she kissed him and he deepened the kiss as his hands wrapped around her back. Soon their hands began to explore each other's bodies and he was reaching for another condom.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she slowly sunk into him, both moaning as he filled her. She rocked her hips and then began to slowly move in and out. His hands dropped to her hips; he knew he wasn't going to last with her naked in broad daylight as she bounced on top of him, and he helped her move faster and faster.

He looked up at her face as she tightened around him and saw her face in pure ecstasy as a light blush spread throughout her body, triggering his own orgasm. He closed his eyes, letting go and when he opened them they found hers staring straight at him.

It gave her greater pleasure to see how good she made him feel and she bit her bottom lip as she thought about how he was still inside of her. She leaned in for a deep kiss, she was beyond happy, she felt loved.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss before he flipped them over and pulled out of her. Her stomach grumbled and she turned red. Lying back down he kissed her.

"Hungry?" He smirked.

"Yes." She giggled when his stomach was louder.

"Me too, let's get something to eat." He sat up and began looking for his clothes.

She hadn't really seen his penis before now and she had to avert her gaze to keep herself from staring. Her eyes saw the dried blood and turned beet red.

"What's wrong?"

"Well. I mean-I-" She pointed to the sheets.

"That's normal."

"I know. It doesn't make me feel better though. Do you think I can shower first?" She asked still avoiding his still naked body.

"Yes."

She climbed off the opposite side and found his t-shirt. She quickly pulled it on and laughed at how big it fit her, it was like a dress. She quickly walked to the bathroom and began going through her bag. She was happy that Anne's maid packed all of her toiletries and she set everything up but couldn't figure out how to turn on the water.

"John? How do you use this thing you call a shower?"

He walked in wearing nothing but his boxers, smiling cockily as she clearly drooled over him. She could feel her whole body flush as her thighs were getting wet, already wanting him again. He pressed her up against the wall and reached in to turn on the water. He seductively looked at her and lifted her arm to feel the falling water.

"It that a good temperature?"

All she could do was nod and he leaned down to give her a deep kiss. His hands dropped to her sides and bunched up the shirt, ready to take it off. She really wanted him, but her body felt sore so she broke away.

"Where are the towels?" She breathed.

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a towel, bringing it to her, he kissed her forehead.

"You'll wait for me right?" He nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

He was smiling ear to ear as he walked back into his room and turned on his computer. It was eight and he didn't think Hurst would be up yet, he sent him an email asking him what his father had said and he fought with his emotions if to tell Hurst about what Lexie had told him. He decided not to tell him exactly what happened, but he did tell him that Lexie admitted it wasn't the first time. He quickly got his clothes ready and took the sheets off the bed, dressing in sweats he found a maid and handed her his sheets. He told her to bring him new ones and that no one was allowed in his room today.

The bathroom door opened and the room filled with the scent of coconuts and lavender. She shyly smiled at him and came up to give him a tight hug. He told her he wouldn't be long and she used his computer to email Anne, Hurst, Mary, and Dr. Stone about what happened last night with James and told them that she remembered being spanked as a kid. Telling them in person would have been to embarrassing and she felt like this was easier. She asked Anne for Will's email, knowing she would have to tell him something. He saw what happened and she didn't want him asking questions.

* * *

Will had just finished emailing Georgie when his computer alerted him that he had a new email. Georgie was asking him to speak with their father on her behalf so she could by a DCLR camera. She wanted to speak to Hurst about it, but she wanted to make sure she was going to get one first.

From: ALexingtonBee. Though he had never seen the name, he knew it was Lexie. He couldn't help but smile and wondered if she would tell him why she had that name. She told him that it was the first time anything like that had happened in years. That she used to get in trouble when she was younger and she would be spanked. She asked that this be the first and last time they speak about it, he didn't agree but there was nothing he could do. He knew her friends wouldn't be satisfied with leaving it alone but he figured there was nothing to worry about if she wasn't worried.

* * *

Lexie and John happily made their way downstairs for breakfast. His grandmother was already eating and she looked shocked to see Lexie but didn't say anything about it. The kids woke up and were excited to see Lexie there so early in the morning. They spent all morning playing with the kids and around lunch she asked him if he wanted to meet Aries.

They stopped by the store so she could buy a bag of apples for him and when they got to her house he parked his car on the road. She didn't once glance at the house as they headed for the stable. When she introduced them, he could tell how much she loved and cared about Aries. They were each other's saviors and he really hoped Aries would like him. He was hurt when Aries didn't seem to like him, let alone let him to touch him without Lexie but by the fourth apple he was coming around.

* * *

"That little brat! Can you believe her! She still hasn't answered one single call!" Rose yelled to no one in particular.

After breakfast, James told her that they would be having guests tonight and needed Lexie home. She was so angry that he just sprung this up on her last minute and at the fact that he would want her here.

"You've only tried 6 times, maybe you should keep trying," giggled Lydia.

"Maybe she cut her wrists too deep." Kitty giggled.

"Kitty! How can you say such a thing?! Lexie does not cut herself." Jane chided.

"Not that we know of," mumbled Lizzie but only Jane heard her shooting daggers at her.

* * *

Lizzie was in her room and she happened to glance out the window when she saw Lexie taking a guy to the stable. She wanted to go and warn her that their mom was looking for her but she was angry at her.

Last night was horrible. After the concert, Charlie and Darcy took them out to eat but they were joined by the Bingley's. She and Jane had to endure all of the women's snide comments about Lexie and Mary. Darcy was in a very horrible mood and it was getting to her, all she wanted to do was yell that it wasn't their fault Lexie was different.

"Jane, Lizzie, Kitty, Lydia!" She heard her mom yell.

Making her way to the living room, she saw her mom practically bouncing with joy.

"Great news! I just found out the Collins are coming over for dinner tonight! So I need all of you to get dresses in a nice dress. But first we need to clean. Jane I need your help in the kitchen, Lizzie you need to clean up the living room and hallway. Kitty you clean the restrooms, sweep and mop and Lydia you need to set the table and help in the kitchen."

"No way!" Lydia yelled even though she had the simplest task.

"That's not fair!" Kitty cried being given Lexie's usual chores.

"Why are they even coming? Can't we just go to their house?" Lizzie asked annoyed.

"Mr. Collins is you fathers boss and their son Billy goes to school with you-"

"Wait! Billy Collins is coming here to this house?" Lizzie said jerking up.

"Yea, as I was saying your father invited them over for dinner."

"Wait! Why doesn't Debbie Downer have to do anything! Where is she anyway?" Lydia asked sulking.

"Alexa stayed the night at Anne's and I was hoping that she would stay there. We need to impress the Collins."

The girls reluctantly parted ways to accomplish their chores. Lizzie was cleaning the hallway and heard her parents speaking.

"-Your daughter isn't answering her phone. I don't think she will be back tonight. We can-"

"No! Alexa must attend tonight, keep calling her and tell her to come home." She heard her father say.

Her mom walked out as she kept working and made her way to the house phone, still trying to call Lexie. She figured Lexie would come in eventually so she tell her that she was in the stable, she supposed that a part of her wanted to get her into further trouble.

* * *

"So are you ready to leave?" He asked as they walked out the stable.

"Yes… Actually there's something I need to get from the house. Will you wait by the car? It won't take me long in and out." She smiled when he seemed reluctant.

She quickly sprinted towards the house and into her room. She grabbed a tote bag and made her wat to her shelf, collecting three large books and whatever else she needed for the weekend away.

"Alexandra Bennet! Why haven't you been answering my calls? I've been trying to reach you all day!" Rose shouted as her foot landed on the last step.

"Forgive me Rose I don't have my phone with me. It died and I left it at Anne's." She said walking around her.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave! We're having guests tonight!" She panicked.

"You wish for me to attend? Are you positive that is a good idea?" Lexie asked.

"Of course not! Your father wants you to attend, his boss and family will be coming."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request Rose. I already have plans, hence the bag I am carrying."

"What?" She asked confused.

"No, I already made plans and will not be attending."

"ALEXA!" James barked.

She turned to face him but kept her head held high. "Yes James?" A look of pure shock crossed his face. She had never called him by his name before.

"You will be here for dinner tonight or else." He said coming up to her.

"Of course, I would be happy to tell the Collins all about our happy little family. Do you believe they will understand what an Anxious Personality Disorder is? Tell me what time dinner is and I will make sure that I am back in time." She said defiantly.

Fire came into his eyes. He took a threatening step towards her but she did not flinch. "She is right of course! It would be best not to have her tonight." Rose chided in. "After all what good will it do if she is sulking all night?"

James thought for a minute and then an evil smirk came across his face, making Lexie shiver on the inside. "Go then, enjoy your day." He said in a tone she did not recognize.

"Rose please tell me what time dinner is so that I may return." Lexie asked politely and submissively.

"No. You said it yourself, you have plans. Now go." He ordered. Lexie gave him a curt nod and left.

Instead of making his way back to his study, he casually made his way up to her room. Lexie hadn't defied him or stood up to him in seven years and it was time to teach her a lesson and remind her who was in control. She would obey him one way or another and he was going to need her to make his plan work.

He needed her to go out with his boss's snot nose son Billy. He was caught having an affair with a coworker and he was being blackmailed. He now had to do both their jobs. Collins agreed if one of his five daughters would be Billy's girlfriend. He shuddered, Billy was a creepy, chubby disgusting toad, even the women at work were repulsed by him. Any girl in their right mind would run from him. Jane would have been perfect, but she was with Charlie so she was out. Lizzie would have done it if he asked her but he would never do that to his Lizzie. Alexa would do perfectly, he had complete control over her and she always did as she was told. He only needed her to go along with it until he could find a way to get Collins fired.

* * *

"Shit, I forgot something." She said as she entered his car.

She quickly ran back to the house and into her room but stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" She asked in shock as James took down her photos.

"Seeing that you are never here and are not a part of this family, I'm getting rid of all this crap."

"Just because I didn't want to come to dinner? May I ask what you're going to do with _my_ things?"

"I'll be throwing them away of course."

"You cannot do that, those do not belong to you!" She cried.

"This is my house and I will do what I want!" He yelled and dropped a frame causing the glass to shatter loudly. "If I want to break each and every one!" He threw two more, "Then I will!" He dropped another and looking at her he knew he was achieving her goal.

At the sound of glass breaking everyone was at the doorway. James was taking down a frame when and Lexie ran up to him and grabbed it. They struggled for it until he struck her causing her to drop it at her feet, bringing his hand back down and hitting her again.

"Dad!" Lizzie shouted.

He froze and looked up at her. He looked around as if he had no idea what had happened.

"Alexa! You will clean this mess up or you will not be able to leave. Understood?" He bit out coldly.

…..

"Is that understood!?" He tightly grabbed her arm and his grip was only getting tighter.

"Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth and he released her.

She was turning to walk out the door and he grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Her body landed on the broken glass but she didn't yell. "I-was going to get the broom." She said empty as she shakily stood up.

"Then go." He said snapped.

She numbly walked past the crowded doorway and she tried to get to John as fast as she could.

John was leaning on his car when he saw Lexie walking down the road with a limp. He froze and his heart sank when he saw her absentmindedly walking towards him. Her whole right thigh was red and only getting redder as blood spread. Blood was dripping down her hands, half of her face was red and her eyes were empty, there was nothing there.

"Lexie what happened?!" He asked running up to her.

"I-I-'ll explain later. I need you to wait thirty minutes for me. Ok?" She asked looking past him.

He grabbed her and she jumped away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "Will you wait for me?"

"Lexie I don't want you to go back," he tried controlling his temper. "I'm calling the police!"

"No please don't! I don't want to make him angry!" She started shaking.

"Lexie, I am sorry but I have to. Look at your leg, at your hands." He reached for his phone and she jumped at him.

"Please, don't. Just wait for me, I'll be back Ok?" She softly cried.

"What if he hurts you again?" He asked defeated.

"We will figure something out ok? Just please. Rose doesn't work; if he goes to jail there will be no one to take care of them. Please," she said with watery eyes.

He sighed and agreed. "If you're not back in thirty minutes I will call them."

"Thank you." She quickly kissed him before she hurried back.

* * *

Lizzie was shocked, she couldn't believe what she just saw and for the first time in a long time she was at a loss for words. She had never seen her dad so angry before, it was frightening; he was like a different person. She would have never believed he was capable of harming any living thing let alone his own daughter.

Even if it was Lexie, she wasn't that bad. Lexie always did what she was told and she wondered what happened to make him act that way.

"Let's go Kitty, Lydia, we still have work to do." Rose's voice quivered breaking her from her thoughts.

She saw Jane leave as well but she was still stuck in her place. Jane walked in with the broom and dustpan and she heard the door to her dads study close loudly followed by classical music.

"Jane are you all right? You're trembling." She went to help Jane as she picked up a broken frame.

"I'm fine. I just want to help Lexie." She answered calmly but her hands began to shake more.

"Here I'll do this. You pick up the frames." She grabbed the broom and dustpan.

Lexie made her way back to the house void of any emotion, and when she entered Kitty, Lydia, and Rose scattered around trying to look busy. She couldn't even make out the piece that was blaring through the walls, entering her room she saw Lizzie and Jane cleaning up her mess.

"What are you doing?" She stated.

They both turned in shock to see her and then they paled. "Oh my God Lexie! Look at your leg and hands!" Jane ran up to her reach out to her but Lexie recoiled from her.

"You shouldn't be cleaning that. I was told to do it."

"Just go, we'll take care of it." Lizzie sighed.

"No, you can't he'll get mad. I have to do it. Just let me."

"We won't tell Lexie." Jane said sadly.

Lexie stormed up to Lizzie and pulled the broom out of her hand. "I was told to do it and I said that I would!"

Lizzie backed away, afraid and she and Jane sadly watched as Lexie picked up each frame and take out each photo carefully. She swept and left to throw the trash, walking back in with a towel. Never looking at them, they watched her as she wiped clean all her blood and once she was done she went into her closet and pulled out a duffle bag. She began putting things like clothing and several things from the room including a small safety box.

Finishing, she looked around the room once more. She wasn't planning on returning and she didn't know when she would be back. She turned to leave but stopped at the doorway and turned her head to look at Lizzie and Jane. They were both avoiding her gaze and she just dropped her bag and went up to give them both a big hug.

"Don't tell him I took more of my things." All they could do was nod in agreement and tightly hug her.

She quickly grabbed her bag and walked out the house. She stopped to stare at the trophy case and she wanted nothing more than to destroy it but she wanted to get out of there. She needed to get to John.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice; all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 22

"John! I need you to hold me please!" She said through clenched teeth.

He had wrapped her in his arms when she got to the car and she broke down as the pain hit her like a bus out of nowhere. He managed to get her in the car quickly and took off.

"I know Lexie, but I have to get you to the hospital."

"No! Please! We can't. I don't like hospitals."

"I'm sorry darling but I have no choice."

"Please I just want you to hold me. Everything hurts." She breathed out.

She was visibly shuddering and pale but she was still bleeding and he had to get her help. He pulled over and pulled her in for a kiss. She calmed instantly at his touch.

"Hold on. We'll be there before you know it." He said pulling away.

Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't wait. The pain was too excruciating and it was bringing back feelings she didn't realize she had.

"Please just hold me. I need you to. I won't make it." She tried to say calmly.

He sighed not knowing what to do. He had to get her to the hospital but she needed him to hold her, and he wanted nothing more than to do anything she asked of him, then he noticed all the blood.

"I need you to be strong. Ok. We'll be there in no time." He rested his forehead on hers.

"I can't-I feel-l like I'm-falling apart. I need you to hold me." She softly cried.

"Lexie I have to get you to the hospital."

Giving her a chaste kiss, he began driving and she felt cold she couldn't do it.

"At the next road, turn it'll take you to the Bingley's….ask Will to take us please, please, please." She said trying not to cry and he couldn't deny her it.

Five minutes later he was pulling up to the Bingley's driveway and he ran to ring the bell. Charlie answered the door, being the last person he expected to see.

"Hey! Charlie is Will here?" He said calmly but he was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Hey-John… Yea you want to come in?" He stepped aside.

"No thanks, can I please speak to him?"

"Sure hold on."

"Johnathan?" Will asked opening the door.

"Hey."

"What's wrong is it Lexie?" Will asked worried and stepped outside.

He cringed that he called her Lexie but he couldn't think about that right now. "Yes. I need you to drive me to the hospital. Right now."

He quickly glanced at his car and then looked him up and down. His eyes narrowed at the dry blood on his shirt. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I'll explain in the car, just please. Lexie needs you to do this." His voice quivered.

"Let me get my wallet." He ran to his room and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet.

* * *

John was getting into the backseat and when he go to the car, he saw Lexie reclining to lie on John's lap. She was clearly shaking and she was pale. He quickly got into the car and noticed the blood on the passenger seat. He turned to look at them and his eyes widened at her right leg, it was covered in blood along with her shirt and a piece of cloth that she was holding. John was cradling her and whispering in her ear as his hand caresses her back.

He started the car and took off. "I don't know where the hospital is." He said frustrated.

"Then why did you agree to take us." John asked angrily.

"Because you said Lexie needed _my_ help." He argued back.

"PLEASE! Do not fight; the hospital is in the city, heading towards Anne's a little after downtown." Lexie said breathing heavily.

"Lexie what happened?" Will asked.

"I went to the house, I was leaving and Rose stopped me. I had to stay for dinner, but I didn't want to. James-I should have known he was up to something. He let me leave, but I forgot something. I went back and he was in my room." She paused to take deep breathes. John was holding her tightly and she felt safe in his arms, he lessened the pain.

"He was taking down my pictures. He said that he could do whatever he wanted with them because it was his house. He broke several of them on purpose. I went to stop him and he slapped me twice." She sobbed, "Luckily Lizzie stopped him; I think he would have done worse."

"Lexie you're bleeding heavily, I think we're past him doing his worse." John said frustrated.

He didn't want to hear anymore, it was his entire fault she got hurt. He let her go back twice, when he told himself that he wouldn't. Lexie leaned up and kissed him, comforting him and he got angrier with himself. He was supposed to be comforting her.

"He told me to clean up or I wouldn't be allowed to leave. I was going to tell John to wait and get the broom and he got angry. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I fell on the broken glass."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Will seethed.

"Lexie wouldn't let me; as too why none of them didn't do it, I couldn't say." John barked.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Lexie was still trying to push everything she was feeling deep, deep down; John hadn't let her go and she was sure if he hadn't been holding her, the pain would have been too much both physically and emotionally.

They rushed inside and she was immediately placed on the wheel chair making her anxiety rise, but it wasn't until she was placed on the gurney and John was pushed away that she went hysterical. They had to let him hold her as they tried to take out the pieces of glass she missed and couldn't get but even then the pain was too much and they had to sedate her.

* * *

Will had been waiting in the lobby for about twenty minutes when he saw Anne, Hurst and an older version of Hurst walked into the lobby. The man was dressed in a very expensive suit and he was holding a brief case, he assumed was his father and he remembered the Bingley's mentioned he was a lawyer.

Anne had bloodshot eyes and she looked distraught, Hurst had nothing but rage in his eyes and he looked as if he was about to punch someone for no reason. Anne came running up to him and he stood, catching her as she threw her arms tightly around him.

"Will what happened? John didn't explain anything. Is Lexie ok? Is it bad? Can we see her now?" Anne rushed.

"From what I gathered Lexie got into an argument with her father, a different one from last night. She returned to her house twice this morning and the second time he got angry enough to strike her twice and he threw her on top of broken glass. Weather he meant to throw her specifically on the glass I'm not sure." He said as calmly as he could, truthfully he was frustrated, he felt useless.

An hour and a half passed when John finally came out to the lobby. Anne ran up to give him a hug and took them to her room on the third level. They entered a private room and saw Lexie sleeping, wearing a breathing mask and had several wires coming in and out of her body. Her slow and steady heartbeat was the only sound filling the room.

"John what happened?! I thought she just fell on glass." Anne rushed to Lexie's side, her hand suspended in the air; too afraid to touch her.

"She was too hysterical as they pulled out the pieces that were embedded in her skin. The doctor had to sedate her, but because of her medication they have to monitor her breathing and heartrate. Luckily she didn't lose too much blood."

"Why weren't the police notified?" Mr. Hurst asked.

"She refused to let me call them; I didn't want to cause her further distress. Please tell me there is something we can do?"

There was a knock on the door and an elderly man and young woman entered the room.

"Hello this is Mr. Taylor and I'm Ms. Lincoln, were from Child Protective Services. We'd like to ask Ms. Alexandra Bennet a few questions."

"She's sleeping at the moment." Mr. Hurst answered.

"Very well then may we speak to… Mr. Johnathan Drake?" She asked looking through her note pad.

"I'm sorry I'm Richard Hurst, Ms. Bennet's attorney. May I ask who notified you?" He asked shaking their hands.

"It is the hospitals responsibility to report abuse."

"She fell on glass, how does the hospital get abuse from that?" He asked.

Everyone looked stunned, of course it was what happened but they didn't understand why he was denying it.

"The big handprint on her forearm, shoulder and face may have been a telltale sign." She deadpanned making everyone angry but they remained indifferent.

"Be that as it may, none of us know what happened and no. You may not question Mr. Drake." He stated.

"Very well we will return and you can be sure that we will. We looked at her medical record and this is not the first time something like this has happened to Ms. Bennet."

Mr. Taylor glared at Mr. Lincoln as if she said something she knew she shouldn't have but gave a curt nod and they left.

"In most cases, abuse is the result of domestic violence. They might have asked questions you wouldn't have liked, nor do you have to endure." He told John.

"If Lexie went to them for help, she is still a minor and might be placed in foster care. The best thing for her is to get emancipated or find someone who would adopt her. I'm going to recommend emancipation." Mr. Hurst said and then stepped out of the room to make several calls.

"What did she mean this isn't the first time something like this happened? Lexie told us the worst it got was the spankings." Anne said through labored breaths looking between John and Hurst waiting for an answer.

"She told me the same thing." Said Hurst and they both looked at John.

"I'm at a loss myself. She told me the same thing." He sighed heavily. "She did tell me she didn't remembered being hit, until the nightmares she had and that Darcy and I fighting, because of her brought back some memories."

"Nightmares? She never mentioned nightmares." Anne said quietly.

"She never told me what they were about, just the first one. But she has had them for the last two weeks, except last night."

"Do you think she remembers now?" She asked and looked back at Lexie lying on the bed.

"It's hard to say, she's going to stay the night and I'm going to stay with her. Her state of mind tomorrow will determine if she stays another night or not." John stated.

"Will you haven't said a word since we came in here." Anne said sadly.

"What is it that you would like me to say?" He asked tersely. He still couldn't look at Lexie it reminded him of Georgie.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you're still with us." She and Hurst laughed quietly.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked failing to hide his temper.

"When Lexie would have a bad day Anne would always say 'Lexie you haven't said a word all day."

"To which Lexie would reply 'What is it you'd like me to say?' and Hurst would give her the same answer I just told you."

A huge smile came on Hurst's face. "She'd say 'Of course I'm still here, I mean you see me right?" His smile fell and Anne came to give him a hug.

* * *

Everything was hazy and she felt as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Emotionally she felt nothing and physically, she felt heavy. There was also a hand gripping her wrist and she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. The next best thing was to fight and she tried to free herself.

Soft wet kissed peppered her face and she faintly head John's voice telling her it was ok.

" _Anne, Hurst, Will and Mr. Hurst are here."_

She felt a small trembling hand on her forehead followed by a kiss and water hit her face. _Anne._

There was a big warm hand delicately on the crook of her neck and a kiss on the top of her head. _Hurst._

She attempted to open her eyes again and she was met with John's eyes. She smiled up at him but he didn't smile back, he was sad, heartbroken. She raised her hand to cup her face and noticed her hand was bandaged. She looked at her other hand and everything came back to her as her eyes glossed over. She blinked away the tears remembering there were other people in the room.

Looking around she saw Anne, Hurst and Mr. Hurst and she looked around the room confused. Will drove them here and John said he was in the room. She looked at the door and saw Will sitting there starring at the wall, refusing to look at her.

"Hello Alexa. How are you feeling?" Mr. Hurst asked.

"Hello. I. Nothing." She stated.

"Stanley informed me of what happened but I need you to tell me what happened."

Lexie looked at Hurst sadly, upset that he involved his father but it quickly faded. She had to do something, she needed his help. She didn't and wouldn't go back to that house.

"Last night I embarrassed and humiliated him and he was so angry he tightly gripped my shoulder. It really hurt and he left marks." She whispered looking at a spot on the floor. "I went to the house around lunchtime and I was going to stay the weekend with Anne. I wasn't planning on returning and when I was leaving Rose, my mother told me I had to stay for dinner. I told I had plans and James told me I still had to stay. He let me leave even though I didn't want to. I asked Rose what time dinner was but he told me to leave! I did but I forgot something, when I went to my room he was taking down the photos I have on my wall. He accidently dropped one, but broke three more on purpose. I was being ungrateful and I tried to stop him. I made him angry and he only slapped me twice, he said I wouldn't be allowed to leave until I cleaned up the mess and when I turned to leave he grabbed me and pulled me back. I fell on the broken glass. It was all over the floor." She stated automatically.

"The best thing for you to do is to file for emancipation. What that means is that you will be required to provide for yourself. You need to get a job, an apartment, health insurance. The second thing I recommend is adoption but you would need to ask an adult unless one steps up for you. What would you like to do?"

"I just want to be able to get my belongings, even if it's only the things I bought myself. I want all of my pictures, paintings, awards, and my horse. I will do what you recommend."

"Very well. Do you have any family you can stay with for now?"

"She will be staying at my house Mr. Hurst." Anne stated with no argument

"Good. I will keep in touch through Stanley. If you need anything at any time or have more questions please call me."

"Thank you Mr. Hurst."

"Also I advise that you do not talk to CPS. I will leave my card with my personal cell phone on it."

* * *

James sat staring at the picture in his hand. The picture he kept locked away, the picture he could stare at four hours on end. Not that he needed to look at it. The only light was coming from the curtain he hadn't fully closed. He drank down the whiskey in his tumbler in one gulp, the warm liquid burned its way down his throat.

He couldn't stop starring at the picture. They looked so much alike. It was like Lexie was an exact copy, a ghost of his love. Ashley Burton. He was 23 and she was 21 and had barely started working in his department. They were put on an assignment together and one thing led to another. Soon they were going to work early and staying late just to spend more time together. Rose was too busy to notice or care. She was too busy spending his money and raising Jane.

Her smile; that was what he remembered the most, what haunted his dreams on rare occasions. He had gotten to know her; he fell in love with her. It was hard not to, she was funny, smart, beautiful, sexy, and she fell in love with him.

The last time he saw her still plagued his mind, her whole memory did. His anger got the best of him, just like it had done today and several other times.

" _I have something to tell you." She smiled nervously at him._

 _He chuckled and gave her a kiss. "What is it?" He asked wrapping his arms around her back._

 _She gave him a chaste kiss and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" She looked at him waiting for his reaction._

" _What do you mean you're pregnant?" He asked dropping his arms, his face becoming hard._

" _The doctor told it's been four days." She gave him a small smile._

 _He turned around frustrated and paced a couple of steps away. This couldn't be possible. "You told me you were on birth control." He snapped._

" _I am. I was. Aren't you happy? You can leave Rose. We can be together, we can be a family." He could hear the pain in her voice._

" _You did this on purpose! You stupid bitch! Why would you do this to me?" He seethed._

" _I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul. Please don't be mad. Tell me you love me and we can still be together. I can't live without you. I need you!" She cried._

 _He snapped and the next thing he knew his hand was hitting her face and she fell to the ground. Her eyes, the look in her eyes broke his heart, like he broke hers; it was like she didn't recognize him and then they turned dark. She boldly stood up without saying a word, gathered her things and walked out._

…..

 _Her green eyes. Lexie's eyes._ They had the same colored eyes, eyes he could lost in. He came clean and told Rose everything when he got home. She cried for hours in his arms and they made love for the first time in months resulting in Lizzie's consummation. At the time he believed he acted so horribly to Ashley because he was in love with Rose. Rose was a very beautiful woman, more so than Ashley and Rose came from money. He was already married to her and they had Jane. They were his family and Ashley was just a fling.

The next day at work, he learned that Ashley resigned and he didn't hear anything from her until after Elizabeth was born. He had been a good and faithful husband and father and things were going great with him and Rose. He was even spending more time with Jane. Everything was perfect, he never once thought about Ashley or the baby, he was happy they were out of his life but _she_ came and ruined it.

 _He was tucking Jane in where the doorbell rang. Looking at the time he saw that it was 9 and decided to ignore it, it was late and he was reading Jane her bed time story._

 _As he was locking up and he heard a baby crying, thinking it was Lizzie he ran to her room to check on her, but she was sound asleep. He went back downstairs to make bottle, knowing she would wake up soon and he heard the crying again, but it sounded like it was coming from the front door._

 _Slowly opening it, he saw a basket on the floor and there was a baby in a lavender blanket crying. He quickly picked her up and looked around but didn't see anyone or anything. He gave her the bottle in his hand and she quickly drank it all, wanting more. There was an envelope in the basket and it had his name in Ashley's handwriting._

The babies name was Alexandra Bennet; she was born on September 2, two days after Lizzie. Ashley didn't want her; she wanted nothing that would remind her of him. She called him a monster but yet demanded money in exchange for silence. She had pictures and letters of the affair and she threatened to expose their affair to the company; inner office relationships were forbidden and anyone caught would be fired with a black mark on their record. He was in a good position and on the verge of moving up another floor, he didn't want to start from the beginning.

 _The baby started crying again, causing Rose to come downstairs. The look on his face was heartbreak, and she looked around the room half expecting to see someone else. She looked relieved but must have noticed the blanket Lexie was wrapped in, all of Jane's clothes and blankets were pink._

" _This is Alexandra. She left her at the door." He stated as he began to burp Lexie._

" _What are we going to do with her?" Rose asked in disgust._

" _If I don't send her $200 a month she'll go public with the affair. I'll lose my job and we'll have to start over. I can't do that if we're going to raise the three of them."_

" _What?! You want to keep her!" She shrieked._

" _Calm down! You'll wake up the kids!" He barked and Rose bowed her head. She left her here for a reason. If we take her to the hospital she might go public."_

" _So we're stuck with her and that slut gets our money?"_

" _Yes." He barked._

" _What are we going to tell our families, or friends? They all came to the baby shower."_

" _That we adopted her."_

" _Can't we move? How will she know? We can tell people I had twins. No one will know otherwise. They must be days apart."_

" _Two days. Elizabeth is older. I can transfer to a different city. My previous manager did that when he was promoted."_

He was able to relocate at work with a higher position and they moved to the country side, near Rose's sister. It didn't take long for Ashley to find him but demanded more money for trying to sneak around her, she even sent him copies of some of the photos she had. He sent a check monthly for $300 to P.O. Box she had given from New York.

A year later he got a package in the mail. It was waiting for him when he got home. When he saw that it was from Ashley he took it to his study. He could remember crying for hours after he read her letter. He must have read it a hundred times before he looked through the box. She sent a photo album, it was Lexie's baby book with some pictures of Ashley. The apartment she lived in looked to be decent, so he was happy she wasn't struggling too much. There was also a bank book for a savings account that only Lexie could access when she turns 18. The worst part of the letter was her telling him that she was going to take her own life. All because of him and his lies, a couple of days later he was speaking to an old friend from home when he mentioned seeing it in the obituaries. He asked for the clip and he flew back home for her funeral.

According to what everyone was saying, she struggled with depression for years and this wasn't the first time she had attempted suicide. Her family said that she'd improved and seemed happy around the time their affair started. She disappeared for ten months and came back but no one knew about Lexie. He cried for days afterwards, it was his entire fault.

He could never love Lexie; she was a constant reminder of what he did to Ashley, to Rose. He could clearly remember when Lexie got lost. He'll never forget the look in her eyes, the same look Ashley had when he last saw her. He had disciplined her but he had never slapped her. When Rose came home without her, he felt like he was losing Ashley all over again, he snapped. He never meant to lash out at Lexie but she looked so much like Ashley, their eyes. All he wanted was for her to speak, to do anything and that damn look in her eyes. Every single time he would lose control and Lexie took it all never knowing why.

When Lexie came out last night on stage, he stopped breathing. She was breathtakingly beautiful, the spitting image of Ashley, it was like he was back in time. _Her smile._ He had never seen Lexie smile and it angered him. He didn't even know it was anything like Ashley's. It was beautiful, and she never bothered to share it with him. It angered him that he would never see Ashley again; it angered him that Lexie was an embarrassment and embarrassed his family, a family she was lucky to be a part of. He could have just left her at the hospital and still paid Ashley. _She would have never known._ He thought bitterly.

He went too far this time and he knew it. He didn't mean to throw her on the glass, it just happened. _That empty look in her eyes._ He poured himself another glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He had to get back out there; he needed to make sure everything was in order for tonight.

As he headed to his room he could hear Lizzie crying…

* * *

Lexie felt something caressing her forearm and she opened her eyes, she didn't remember falling asleep. John was looking at her hands with tears in his eyes, she glanced around and noticed Will was still by the door and Anne was sitting on Hurst.

John looked up at her when she moved her hand and brushed away his tears. He quickly stood up and kissed her forehead. She took of her mask and kissed his lips, wincing from the light stinging coming from the left side of her face.

"How are you felling?"

Her face scrunched up. _How can I answer? Ashamed, hurt, horrible, drained, hated, pain, disgusted_? "How are you guys holding up?"

"Lexie don't worry about us." Anne said.

"Of course I'm worried about all of you, you're stuck in here instead of enjoying this lovely Saturday."

"There is no place we'd rather be my Little Bee." Hurst told her.

She gave them a small smile and nodded her head. She felt tears falling, she was loved. "Hurst I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for what your dad is doing, but I promise I'll find a way."

"Lexie you don't have to repay me and as for my father he has already been paid."

"What! What do you mean?" She sat up. "You're not paying him are you John?" She asked offended.

"No, he didn't. I did, look Lexie do not worry about it, just get some rest." Hurst said looking down.

"What do you mean do not worry about it? Now tell me please." She began to breath heavily.

He sighed and looked up at her. "I told my father that if he helped me, you, then I would go to school to become a lawyer and join his empire."

"No! You can't do that! Not for me, tell him to forget it! I'll figure out another way! Please don't do this for me." She started to cry causing a monitor to start beeping and Hurst came up to hug her.

"Shh, calm down Lexie, you need to calm down." He kissed the top of her head and she just nodded. I already decided this a long time ago, before this happened. I just waited for the opportune moment to tell him."

"Bu-but what abo-out pho-photo-graphy?" She asked trying to calm down.

"Already negotiated into the agreement, so you see I'm a natural born lawyer." He chuckled.

"I love you Stanley." She sniffled.

"I love you too Alexandra. Now get more rest and I'll bring you some food."

"Burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake?" She sniffled and pouted.

"With cheese and no onions." He added in and kissed her on the temple. He handed her over to John and she soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Will was in the back as Hurst and Anne drove him home. On the way back they would be picking up food for Lexie and John. No one had said anything but there was something he wanted to know.

"Why do you call her Bee?" He asked startling him and Anne.

 ***** " **Blind Melon-No Rain**." Hurst smiled at a fond memory.

"Is that a book?" He asked.

"No it's a song; you'd have to watch the video. If it's not Lexie's favorite song, it's up there. It suits her well she says: ***** It's about depression but finding beauty in simple things, dreaming of love, staying true to yourself and overall hoping that someone will come along and love you for who you are. Like in the video, a girl dresses as a bee, performs in a talent show and gets laughed at. She walks through the city meeting the same fate. At the end she goes into a field and finds a group of people dressed as bees; she is at home."

"I always thought it was because she dressed like a bee for Halloween." Anne giggled.

"Yes, that's why she did it. Remember her dance?" They laughed at the memory.

"She said she didn't know how to dance." Will stated.

"She does, she just doesn't know it." Anne said.

"She thinks she dances like Elaine." Hurst chuckled.

"Elaine?" Asked Will confused.

"Geez Will, do you live under a rock?"

" _Anne,_ the woman from Seinfeld, you should look up that video too. The point is that was the first and only time I have seen Lexie dance and the first time we got to see her real smile. She's been my Little Bee since then."

* * *

The doorbell rang at six on the dot. James and Rose answered with smiles plastered on their faces and Jane, Lizzie, Kitty and Lydia stood in a row with smiles that didn't reach their eyes. They were introduced to one another and Mr. Collin's asked where Lexie was.

"She is with her best friend Anne De Bough-" Rose started.

"Oh yes! Mrs. De Bough is an excellent teacher. She is the best history teacher, always challenging her students. She truly knows a lot and not just about history." Billy answered.

"She is just so fond of our Bill; she's taken him under her wing and is even going to write a letter of recommendation for him." Mrs. Collins beamed.

* * *

The parents made small talk and sat around for a while before dinner. The Collin's dominated the entire conversation and each of them tried not to look so bored, luckily their dad pushed for them to eat and they ate sooner than was planned.

She was forced to sit next to Billy and she had to listen to him talk about Mrs. De Bough and other things, she really couldn't remember she tuned him out most of the time. The night ended quickly but the Collin's invited them for dinner tomorrow, meaning she would have to see them again.

Making her way to her room, she heard Jane crying and knocked on her door.

"What's wrong Janey?"

"Lizzie how can you ask such a thing? After what happened today, I'm surprised we all managed to get through the dinner."

"I'm confused Jane."

"Lizzie! Dad hurt Lexie, I didn't think it was possible but he hurt her."

"Jane dad told me what happened and I know he lost control, but he was trying to keep Lexie from hurting herself."

"What how can you say that? He pushed her and she had blood all over her."

Lizzie went to hug Jane, "Lexie was mad because dad wanted her to spend time with us, as a family. She's never here you know, even when she is it's like she's a shadow. He said Lexie ran upstairs and started to throw her frames on the floor. He said she picked up a piece of glass and he was afraid she was going to do something bad so he hit her. That was when we walked in. He didn't pull her hard enough to fall onto the glass; he thinks she might have thrown herself." Lizzie said solemnly.

Jane gasped. "Do-di-did do you believe him?"

Lizzie sighed "Yes."

"I guess we really don't know Lexie after all." Jane said quietly and hugged Lizzie while sobbing into her shoulder.

 ***This is an excerpt from a comment someone posted on it was the first comment and I loved it, agreeing whole heartedly. I thought the song fit Lexie and how she would feel.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pride and Prejudice, they belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 23

 _There was a whooshing sound through the air followed by a loud snap, followed by a sharp stinging pain. She didn't cry, and then there was another, and another and another bringing the total six. The pain was excruciating._

" _STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" She yelled and was thrown to the floor._

" _Next time I tell you to do something. YOU DO IT! Is that understood?" He barked._

 _She nodded standing, trying to keep the tears at bay and avoid his eyes filled with hate._

 _"You will answer me when I speak to you! Is that understood?"_

 _She nodded again, not wanting to look at him. He seemed to hate it when she looked at him for someone who demanded it from her._

" _Look at me." His voice was cold. "You will look at me when I speak to you!" He bit out. "Alexa! Are you listening to me? Talk!"_

 _She nodded, she couldn't answer him, she didn't know the answer. She didn't know. He grabbed her by the arm and bent her over. She knew what was coming and relaxed. Three more stings followed by more yelling. Demanding she speak, or look at him, he stopped when she began to cry._

"Lexie! Lexie honey, wake up." Her eyes snapped open and John already had her wrapped in his arms.

She started crying, all these memories flooded through her mind and she remembered. He use to hit her with a belt, he use to spank her and slap her and she would beg for him to stop only for the grueling process to be repeated. She remembered telling the doctors that she was a bad girl all the time. It was her fault, she misbehaved, and that she tried to hurt herself. She had to lie about the amount of pain she was in and she couldn't speak to any of them, it was better not to speak.

They would threaten her by telling her that they would leave her at the hospital if she didn't do as she was told. Or that they would take her to a foster home with strangers, no one wanted her but they wouldn't be her family. They wouldn't have to take care of her. _Why do they hate me? Why? Why?_

John rubbed circles on her back, "I love you Lexie. Everything is ok, you're safe. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, you're not alone." He whispered.

She calmed down enough to move over so he could lie with her. She sat up as he lied on his back and she placed her head on his shoulder, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

She was being woken up again, but she didn't remember having a nightmare. The smell of French fries and burgers hit her and she sat up salivating. John got off the bed as Hurst and Anne smiled at her eyes watered. She blinked her tears away not wanting them to think anything was wrong but that was ridiculous. Everything was wrong, she wanted to tell them but she didn't know how, she didn't know how she could have forgotten something so horrible.

"Lexie?" She looked up at John, his face was filled with concern and she gave him a small smile.

"Sorry. I was a million miles away."

"It's ok. I was just asking you what you wanted to eat first."

"Hamburger. But you have to put some fries in the middle and then smash it." He smiled and chuckled shaking his head. "What! It's good! You should try it."

He smiled and did as he was told before he took a bite and then another. "You're right, it's good." He took another bite.

"Hey eat your own!" She giggled.

"I've always seen Hurst eat them this way but I never once thought of trying it." He took another bite and she pouted causing him to chuckle. "You can have some of mine," he amended.

"No. You got yours with onions." She grimaced.

"I'll take them out."

"No. The taste will still be there." She scrunched up her face. "You can give me half of your milkshake though." She smiled.

"Fair enough." He gave her a half smile.

She expected him to hand her the burger, but he leaned in and brought it to her lips. She was going to protest but when she moved her hands, there was a light stinging all over. She looked down at them and got angry. _How am I supposed to do anything with useless hands? I'm useless._

They ate in silence and watched television and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Ms. Bennet? I'm Dr. Brown how are you feeling?"

"I feel a stinging sensation throughout my injuries and my head hurts."

"I see, if it gets any worse let us know. You shouldn't be eating fast food." He frowned.

"Why? Is the hospital food better for me? Do you eat the food from here? I mean not everything is bad but I never liked it."

"Fast food is bad for you and I agree there are only several things I enjoy." He chuckled. "I bring lunch from home. Do you have any more questions?"

"Is it better to have my hands stretched out? Or let them rest naturally? Because of the stiches. Should I move them or keep them perfectly still? What will make them heal faster? When can I begin to use them?" She breathed out.

"Keep them normal, I recommend moving them from time to time. As long as you keep them clean and don't exert them you shall heal quickly. The good thing is that you carefully pulled out the glass from your hands and we were able to use liquid stiches so I would give it about two weeks but it still might sting." He smiled.

"Child Protective Services would like to take photos of your injuries. Would that be alright? It is better to get it done as soon as possible." He said sadly.

"I. I need to make a phone call first. May I let you know?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, press the call button on the remote and let the nurse know. She will know what to do."

* * *

After speaking to Mr. Hurst, Lexie agreed to have the photos taken, and she ended up crying the whole time. A part of her felt violated to be so exposed, documented. But she had to do this, she needed proof otherwise it would be their word against hers and that never went too well. She was grateful they let Anne be in the room with her, holding her wrist the whole time.

The photographer and nurse left and a woman and man entered.

"Hello Ms. Bennet? We're from Child Protective Services. Can we ask you a few questions?" Ms. Lincoln asked.

Lexie didn't say anything and looked at Anne pleadingly.

"She doesn't want to speak to you." Anne stated.

"Ms. Bennet, I know you must be scared we can help you but you need to tell me who hurt you."

Lexie looked at her and notice the sad look in her eyes, she really did want to help her but Mr. Hurst said not to. She shook her head no.

"Ok. I'm going to leave our card. Please call if you need to." She said and left.

Hurst and John walked back into the room.

"John? Do you think you and Hurst can go get my bag?" She asked.

She remembered what she wanted to show him, the reason she went into the house in the first place. She didn't want him to actually leave, Hurst and Anne could have gone, but he hadn't left her this whole time. He looked tired, he needed a break.

"Anne? Can you come hold me please?" She said quietly.

Anne smiled at her and came to sit with her on the bed. She wrapped an arm around her and held her, neither saying anything not knowing what to say.

"Anne you haven't said anything. How are you holding up?"

"Lexie! How can you ask me such a thing?" She yelled standing up. "How can you think about me right now? What about you? Why don't you tell me how you're doing? Why won't you talk to me Lexie? Why won't you let us in? Why didn't you tell me something like this has happened before?" She snapped, pacing up and down the room. "We're supposed to be sisters Lexie! Best friends! How could you not tell me he hurt you, I could have helped you!" She started to sob.

Lexie wanted nothing more than to run up to her but she was still connected to all of these wires. "Anne! Come here… Please."

Anne stood tall and made her way to the bed. Lexie tried to hug her as best as she could and Anne relaxed, wrapping her arms around Lexie.

"You did help me Anne. You did. You were my friend when I had no one. You were my shoulder to cry on even though I never technically cried but you gave me strength. You have been there for me the most. You took me into your home without me ever having to ask. I never had to ask to go over, I just told you or you told me," she giggled. "You're taking me into your home now." She added and Anne nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I didn't remember Anne. I promise I didn't. I was telling you the truth; spanking was the worse at the time. But I-I remember now!" She burst into tears. "I remember he used to hit me with a belt so badly I couldn't sit, even after I asked him to stop. That was the worse I swear, well besides the psychological abuse, but I really feel that's more of Dr. Stone's expertise. Oh speaking of Dr. Stone, I need to call her, I need to tell her, she has to know what has happened, she has to-"

"Oh Lexie I'm so sorry I snapped at you!" Lexie was speaking so quickly the last thing she understood was physiological abuse and she felt horrible.

"It's ok Anne, its ok; I seem to remember I snapped at you the other day." Lexie kissed her forehead.

"I want to tell them when they come back. Can you tell Hurst first? I don't want him to be surprised. I'm sorry I just dumped all that on you."

"Alexandra Bennet! You are my soul sister. I don't care what it is, no matter the topic you can talk to me about anything." Lexie smiled. "Except sex, I don't need to picture anything." She said with a smile.

John and Hurst returned a couple of minutes later. "Would it be all right if I had a couple of minutes with John?" She asked and Anne and Hurst left to get some air.

The bed was in a sitting position and he was sitting at her legs, facing her. "I just wanted to thank you for being here and putting up with me being so clingy. It means a lot and I love you very much." He voice broke.

"I love you too," he leaned in for a deep and long kiss.

They broke apart breathing for air, smiling. "I wanted to show you something. It's something that's very important to me." She took a deep breath. "In the bag are three books. They have quotes, sayings, poems, lyrics, I like and my opinions on most of them. There are also doodles and drawings, pictures. Random thoughts." She smiled excitedly.

"I-I. No one has ever seen it. Them. Well Anne's drawn in them and Mary but they've never looked through them and …" she sighed sadly, losing her excitement. _This was dumb. He wouldn't want to see them, why would he? It was a silly notion_. Her eyes began to water but she had stopped looking at him a while ago.

"You were going to let me see them?" He smiled hopefully but it was lost on her.

"No! … Yes, sorry I don't know why I lied, well yes I do. I um. Yes. I did want to show them to you but I-I-I feel really dumb right now." She sighed.

He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss, making her spine tingle. "I would love to see them. If you still want me to." He smiled.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled ear to ear. "Really? I mean you don't have to, it's just that I wanted to add the note you gave me and I-"

He leaned in silencing her with another kiss, filled with happiness. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed contently and leaned in to kiss him. "I-I wanted to tell you that I remember everything. But I want to tell you when they come back. I-I am trying to open up to them and I want to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

They all sat on the bed as best as they could, each holding onto her. "I remember that he use to hit me with a belt. I had to go to the hospital because I couldn't sit or I would just miss school. They made me lie and believe things that weren't true. I was right. They hate me." She said as detached as she could.

"Lexie-" Hurst said heart broken and she shook her head no.

"It's in the past. It hurts but I'm just glad I'm out of there. I'm really afraid right now. I just want to take my pills and forget everything but I don't want to forget this." She cried. I don't want to remember anymore, but I don't want to forget. I feel happy to have all of you but I am breaking on the inside. It hurts; everything and it feels like it's never going to be ok again I just want to give up." She slowly looked at each of them and it pained her to see them all sad, all because of her; for her.

They all felt happy that she let them in. They knew she didn't want them to say anything so no one said a word as they just held her, giving her the strength and support she needed.

* * *

When Anne and Hurst were leaving, Lexie asked her to inform Mary of everything that happened for her. Also to ask Mary if she'd heard anything through the grape vine about what had happened. She knew Rose must have told Grace everything. Something finally happened in there mundane life.

The doctors came in to make his rounds for the night and asked her if she was in any pain. She still felt the stinging, but she was only in discomfort; a three on a scale from one to ten. She asked if she could have the wires and mask removed for the night and he agreed making her happy.

John was lying next to her with an arm around her shoulder as they went through her journals together. On the outside they were plain and black. Nothing special; nothing to let anyone that they held anything of interest, but once they were opened it was a scrapbook; most of it was text instead of pictures. The pages with texts had a drawing pertaining to it or doodles and intricate artwork that must have taken a long time to draw. He got a deeper look into her mind, making sure he read everything she ever wrote. Most were dark and depressing; he didn't know she was capable of thinking such thoughts.

There was a page that had the lyrics to **Freak on a Leash-Korn** written on it and the picture was a red headed rag doll that was hanging from a thin black spiked dog leash. The page next to it had the **Sugar-S.O.A.D.**

" _I sit, in my desolate room, no lights, no music,  
Just havoc, I've killed everyone,  
I'm away forever, but I'm feeling better,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
How do I feel, what do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away."_

The picture she had included many that he knew Hurst had taken of her and her friends. Some were of nature or random things, she thought looked cool. One page stood out the most. It was Halloween and Lexie was 13 according to the photo. She was dressed as a ballerina bumblebee and she had that big smile on her face. Hurst had done a good job, the lighting was perfect; her eyes were the greenest he had seen them. The lyrics to **No Rain-Blind Melon** were written over a drawing of a beautiful sunflower on the second page.

"I need a copy of this photo!" He said waking her up.

"Hmm? Oh no, not that one, I look like a dork." She yawned. "There are better pictures to choose from." She said sleepily.

"Please. I'll give you one of the ones I have of you."

"You have more of me? I thought you only had one! Five at the most." She said waking up.

"Nope, I have a whole bunch, I'll show you one if you promise to make me a copy, or I could ask Hurst for a copy, your choice." He smirked at her.

She wanted to be mad at him, but he was just too cute. "Fine I will make you a copy, but you have to show me the pictures you took so that I may choose."

"Fine but I get to choose another if I wish because you're taking away all my ammunition."

"Deal." They kissed on it and he pulled out his phone to show her the pictures he had taken behind her back. She chose one he took of her holding Noah and one where she was reading a book to Nicky and Nate.

* * *

John was propped up on an elbow, watching Lexie sleep. The lamp was on and she wanted him to sleep with her on the bed, she was turned on her side because of her injuries; her back to his chest. His free hand was brushing her hair, he was tired; it had been another long and emotional day and he could only imagine how she felt.

He couldn't stop looking at his pocket. His plan was to take her out tonight, just the two of them, their first official date and he was hopping she would have stayed the night again. He was going to give her another charm to add to her necklace. An open heat that formed a cursive J in the middle, symbolizing she had his heart. She had it before they gave themselves to each other. He didn't know when to give it to her now though. He was going to do it last night but then everything happened. Why he didn't do it this morning he didn't know, it just didn't feel right.

* * *

Sunday:

She turned to her side and there was a sharp shooting pain coming from her leg, waking her up. The nurse in the room got startled and she looked around for John. He was gone and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She felt sick and the room was becoming blurry but the door opened breaking her trance. John walked in holding coffee and doughnuts and she had to look away, ashamed for thinking he would leave her.

"Would you like any doughnuts mam?" He asked the nurse, who blushed and said no.

"Lexie?" He asked walking up to her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Good morning Ms. Bennet. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning Dr. Brown. I want to leave."

"Do you have any pain?"

"It's a four."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired… I don't like hospitals so I didn't sleep well. I feel fine other than the pain. I just don't want to be here, it makes me upset." She said honestly.

"I just need to check your wounds."

John held her as the doctor assessed the wounds on her leg, but he couldn't do anything as they checked her hands.

"Ok everything looks ok. I would like for you to shower here, so the nurse may show you how to properly wash and look after your wounds. You will be given a prescription and you just need to come back to have the stiches removed in about three to two weeks."

* * *

John helped her gather her clothes and take her medication and the nurse came in quickly afterwards. At first she was mortified that she was actually going to help her, but she couldn't use her hands and lady was sweet and nice. After learning how to do everything and getting fresh bandages, Lexie thanked the nurse and told her she could dress herself.

Walking up to the mirror she noticed the left side of her face was red and a little swollen. The marks on her shoulder were darker now; looking down at her forearm she saw five similar marks and she shuddered, tightening the towel around her. She needed to do it. Taking a deep breath she dropped the towel and her eyes began to water as she looked at her leg for the first time.

 _Ignorance was bliss_. She had blocked out the images and focused on what the nurse was saying earlier but there was no denying it now. She would never be able to forget this, she would never be able to deny it; she would be scared for life. All because of him. Looking at her calf, she saw small to medium size cuts, nothing too bad, it was just a cluster of them in certain places.

Letting out a huge scream, she began to walk backwards in a daze and when he back hit the wall she fell and curled into a ball. She was ugly crying and could barely hear John's panicked voice through the door. She couldn't answer him, she couldn't do anything but cry. On her thigh were three long ugly stiches and deep cuts.

John walked in and saw her naked and on the floor, crying her heart out. He picked up the towel and carefully placed it around her, picking her up in his arms. He sat on the closed toilet seat and held her as she tried to tell him what was wrong. All he could make out was the word ugly and scarred for life.

"Lexie, you're still beautiful. The scars will fade with time. It's ok." He rocked her back and forth.

"I-I am sorry John." She managed to whisper after several minutes.

"It's ok Lexie. You don't actually believe I'm that shallow and vain to care about scars on your leg do you?" He said mocking offence making her giggle.

"No I don't believe you are _that_ vain or shallow." She giggled when he pouted and kissed him. She sighed and rested her forehead on his, "I _know_ you're not that vain or shallow, but the little demon in my head tells me otherwise."

"Just as long as you know," he smirked.

"I think I have a long journey ahead of me, are you sure you want to come along for the ride?" She held in her breath waiting for his reply.

"Yes." He said looking into her eyes and she sighed contently.

He leaned in to kiss her, it started off slow but they began making out and his hands started to roam her body. He could feel her soft skin and he deepened the kiss.

She broke away blushing, trying to get off of him only making him hold on to her tighter.

"What's wrong?" He asked sadly.

"I just realized that I'm naked." She whispered, blushing beet red and he gave her a panty dropping smile.

"You know I've already seen you," *kiss "making love to me no less." *kiss "Why are you shy? I already told you, you were perfect." He kissed her.

"Compared to whom?" She said sadly.

"To no one, I compare you to no one; you are one of a kind." He said while cupping her face and looking into the windows of her soul.

Her breathe hitched and she attacked his mouth. Forgetting that her hands were hurt she grabbed both sides of his face and deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air and he helped her stand as he stood up. He wanted to keep going but he couldn't, not now anyways. He wrapped the towel around her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He helped her get dressed and brushed and combed her hair into a braid for her.

As he showered, she called Dr. Stone to let her know what happened. Dr. Stone told her that she could see her today and she quickly agreed.

* * *

When Stanley came to him and told him he needed to speak to him, he had no idea what was wrong; but he could tell that it was eating at him. All he asked were questions about child abuse and what could be done; he assumed it was for a school project.

Yesterday when Stan came and spoke to him, he learned that his youngest had no intention of going to law school; that he wanted to be a photographer and he knew it was Alexa's doing. He never minded thinking it was just a hobby but now he was pissed. Stan was supposed to continue the family tradition, and business just like all the Hurst men had but he wouldn't force him.

He was shocked when he learned Alexa was in trouble, but more so to know that Stanley was willing to go to law school in exchange for his help and he wanted to be able continue photography and take classes in college as long as it didn't interfere with his law degree. Richard was proud, he sounded like a lawyer already. He had no choice but to agree, not that he minded; it wouldn't take up much of his time.

Seeing her lying in bed, made him sick to his stomach, although initially he was angry at her, he liked her very much. She was a great friend to Stanley, she kept him in check and out of trouble. He didn't know her but he could tell she had a good heart, how anyone could hurt her was beyond him. Even through the mask, he could see her face; the hospital gown was draping off her shoulder, exposing the marks. Her hands were bandaged and he could see four more markd on her forearm. He bandaged leg was exposed and he could see how bad she was injured, she was still bleeding.

He was happy he was a lawyer and learned to be impassive as she told him what happened. He never dealt with anything personal; he could have just gotten her a lawyer he knew would do their best but he wanted to do this. He couldn't believe how detached she sounded; it was like she was telling a boring story and nothing had happened. If her body wasn't evidence enough for him, the way she acted when she woke up told a different story. She was afraid and trying to break free from John's grasp; she was a fighter.

Going through her medical records, he understood what John meant by medication. Not only was she severely depressed, she suffered from anxiety problems and she had a type of mental disorder; taking medication for all three problems. She's been seeing the same psychiatrist since she eight and he was really shocked. She was very smart and talented but she was also reserved, he would have never guessed she had any problems.

There was nothing until she was between eight and ten. Several pages were of her coming to the hospital with severe welts on her legs and backside. In some cases, she had bleed and she wasn't able to sit. CPS looked into it but never found anything; she was the only one out of five children to keep getting hurt, and she never said anything. For two years she endured the abuse and then it stopped. Proving abuse didn't seem to be too difficult.

Name: Alexandra Bennet  
Date of Birth: September 2, 1997. 7:02 a.m. 7lbs. 9 oz.  
Sex: Female, Single birth.  
City, State: New York City, New York.  
Father: James Bennet  
Mother: Ashley Burton  
Born: September 2, 1997.

Something was wrong, Stanley always put Alexa's birthday on his calendar when he was young. He called his assistant and asked her to track down any records he could find on the family and Ashley Burton and send them as soon as possible.

Alexa was abandoned with her father and Rose, and they legally adopted her. He didn't understand why they would change her birthday until he saw Elizabeth's date of birth. All the pieces began to fall together and he concluded that Mr. Bennet had an affair, when he saw that he and Ashley worked at the same company. It seemed like the apple didn't fall far from the tree; Ashley committed suicide by hanging herself from a ceiling fan in her parents' home. She was bipolar and suffered from severe depression; and she was also as smart as Alexa, graduating with honors and in the top ten percent.

He managed to make several calls and get a judge to schedule a meeting for Monday. All he had to do, legally, was notify the Bennet's in case they wanted to object. He called Stanley to inform him about the hearing and as him if Lexie ever mentioned being adopted.

* * *

Hurst decided to wait to tell Lexie about the hearing. He knew she spent most of her time sleeping and he was still trying to believe what his father told him. He didn't think Lexie would lie to him about being a twin, about her birthday. After asking Anne for advice, she suggested that perhaps Lexie didn't know and that they needed to tell her before she found out on Monday.

John told him that they were eating brunch at the moment and that they were headed to Lexie's psychiatrist. That news made him feel a better; she might take the news better if she was with her doctor. He asked John for the address and left to pick up Anne. They invited Mary but she was grounded because of the concert and her mother was keeping a close eye on her.

* * *

Lexie and John were pulling up to Dr. Stone's at the same time that Hurst's Cadillac pulled up. Anne and Hurst both stepped out and Lexie was so happy to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"There is something I need to tell you. John told me you were coming here and I thought it would be better to do this here. If that's ok."

"Of course. I would love for the two of you to meet her."

Dr. Stone answered the door confused and shocked to see two additional guests but invited them in with a big warm smile. Lexie gave her a big hug and introduced her to Anne and Hurst and explained what they were doing here. They walked into the living room and sat waiting for Hurst to begin.

"I don't know where to begin." He breathed out and cleared his throat. "Lexie, my father was going over your medical records and came across your birth certificate. Ha-have you never seen it?"

"I once asked for it, for a school project but he told me that they lost my copy and hadn't gotten another. I used a copy of Lizzie's. When I wanted to get an ID to open a bank account he told me to wait until I get my license. Why?"

"Well you see the thing is-" he let out a huge sigh and Anne reached to hold his hand. "Here. He gave me this copy. I don't know how else to tell you. I am really sorry Lexie." He said ashamed and handed her a folded piece of paper.

She slowly stood up and walked up to him hesitantly. She didn't understand and she just knew it couldn't be good. She looked up at him and then back at the paper, rereading it, making sure she didn't misread anything. She began to shake and a sob escaped her. The paper floated to the floor and she took two steps back.

Her heart was racing and she couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she started hyperventilating. She felt heavy and the next thing she knew John was holding her in his arms and they were on the floor. She was frantically reaching for her pocket but her fucking hands. John grabbed her face and his touch was making her skin tingle. Looking into his eyes, hers filled with tears and she sobbed. Everyone came to hold her as she cried and let it sink in.

After making sure Lexie was calm enough, Dr. Stone went to get some tea. When she returned they were all still on the floor, holding onto Lexie; she was in John's lap, Anne was running her fingers through Lexie's hair, and Hurst had his hand on her knee. Dr. Stone cleared her throat and John picked up Lexie and went to sit on the couch with Anne and Hurst on each side. Dr. Stone picked up the paper but she didn't read what it said.

"You know don't you?" Lexie said quietly. "That's why you always gave me a present late?" She said refusing to look at her.

"Yes, I knew Lexie. I-it's not that I didn't want to tell you, it was best if you did not know–"

"Why? Why would no one tell me? Why would you all lie to me?" She sounded so lost.

"When your father first came to me, he asked me not to share this information with you. You were raised to believe you were a twin. He told me he didn't want you to know your mother abandoned you and I agreed. You have to understand Lexie. You came to me when you were eight, nine almost. Imagine if we had told you then-"

"I would have found out eventually. What about when I need to look at my birth certificate?" Lexie asked, still avoiding her.

"I was hoping by then you would be better, that you would be able to handle it. Your father said he would explain everything to you but he wanted to know you could handle it."

"This would be shocking news to anyone doctor." John seethed. He couldn't understand how she could do this to Lexie, Lexie trusted her.

"Lexie your father. I will tell you but please tell me what happened. Why did your friend get this information? Why did you go to the hospital?"

"I don't think-" John started speaking but Lexie cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek.

Lexie told her just about everything, the more important details and in the end she lifted her skirt and pulled down her knee socks, the bruises James left; all without looking at her, void of any emotion. Dr. Stone started to cry silently catching Lexie's attention. She made her way to Dr. Stone, sat next to her and hugged her. She turned to look at Lexie.

"Oh Lexie, I am so sorry, I have failed you as a doctor. How could I have not seen the signs?"

"Didn't you see her medical record?" Hurst asked angered that Lexie was comforting Dr. Stone.

"No, I only require to see it if the patient gives reason or warning to. I never saw that in you Lexie, I knew you hated pain and that you would never hurt yourself, other than the scratching, I am so sorry."

"It's ok Dr. Stone; please tell me what James told you." She pleaded.

"Um ok. He told me he had an affair and he was forced to move here after your mother dropped you off at his doorstep. Seeing that you and your sister are born days apart, it was easier to tell everyone you were twins. He told me you were an awkward and antisocial child, the school confirmed it. He didn't want you to feel more out of place and I agreed. With your APD it would have made it harder for you to connect with others. I-I did what I thought was best. He told me that when you turned 18 he was going to explain everything to you. She left you something; I don't remember what it was though. I never imagined that they treated you that badly Lexie, I am so sorry. I should have known, I should have seen the signs. I shoul-"

"Dr. Stone, you have helped me so much. Please do not stress over this. As you know I believe I cannot change how you feel but in my perspective, I did not tell anyone, I believed the lies that they told me so much it became my reality. I repressed everything and now I am beginning to see why they dislike me so much. I ruined their happy little home; I am a constant reminder about James's infidelity. I understand why you did not tell me, I understand you thought it was best. I would like it if you could come on Monday to the hearing. Mr. Hurst said that I must prove I can be on my own and I think it would benefit me if my shrink believed I could be." She gave her a small smile.

"Yes-yes, I will clear my schedule for tomorrow. I will be there and I will not let you down Lexie."

"I know." She smiled and hugged Dr. Stone tightly.

* * *

"I can't believe you let her off the hook so easily." John broke the silence as he drove to the De Bough's.

"She did what she thought was best and I understood why. Besides it wasn't her place to tell me, it was James's." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder as best she could.

He placed an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing, or feeling?"

"I am fine actually. This explains so much, why Rose hates me, why I look nothing like them, they're all tall and skinny, and I'm short and well you know." She pointed to her breasts. "I'll just be happy once I have my things and I'm free from them."

"I thought I made you happy." He teased.

She giggled. "You do, you are. I am sure that if I didn't have you right now I'd probably be much worse. I don't know how you do it, but I am lucky to have you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you very much. I don't know how I'm going to get by this week without you."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere, are you?"

"I-I will be staying with Anne and Mrs. De Bough likes for things to be a certain way. I am sure I will be required to be there at a certain time and eat with them, not that I mind but that means I can't go with you after school. I-don't know if I want to go to school whilst my hands are useless, I don't want anyone to know something bad happened. I was thinking of graduating early. I can, I could have last year but I wanted to stay an extra year."

"Then when will I get to see you?" He asked sadly.

"We have the weekends, or until I leave Anne's."

"Where will you go? I'm sure Anne intends for you to stay the rest of the school year."

She sighed. "Yes I know, the thing is though that although I know Mrs. De Bough will be generous and allow me to stay there for as long as I wish or until the school year ends, I know she doesn't want me to. I am tired of being where I'm not wanted. I can get a job and get my own place and then I can see you anytime we want."

"You could stay with me." He said quietly.

"John I-"

"You wouldn't have to leave school, or if you want to you could and you wouldn't have to get a job, my family has enough money and we could be together all the time." He rushed.

"It's not that I don't want to John, but what will your family think? What would people say if they found out? Think of the gossip, I can't do that to you or your family. I like my plan best and I did not say that I would leave school only that I was thinking of it. I will probably need to get a job anyways to show that I can support myself."

"What if we got married?" He deadpanned.

She sat up and looked at him like he just suggested the craziest thing ever. "What?!"

"What if I asked you to marry me, would you? We could be together and people couldn't say anything about it."

"Of course they could: the only reason you married someone like me was because I'm a slut who got pregnant and to avoid a scandal, we were forced to marry." She chuckled.

"Is that a no then?" He pouted.

"It's a hell no." She giggled at his shocked expression. "Besides, I do not believe that is how a gentleman should propose to a girl." She smirked.

"But if I asked you the right way?"

"John, we have only been dating two weeks, it took me two whole weeks to kiss you in front of people who were not my friends. I just found out I'm a bastard child, not to mention I was physically and psychologically abused. My birth mother did not want me and happened to take her own life. To top it all off I was led to believe I was a twin, and that I have my own birthdate. I just want and would love nothing more than to just run away with you but I can't run away all the time."

"You would run away with me?" He smiled.

"If you wanted to, but you have a responsibility to your family and as I said I cannot run forever. I need to do this; I don't want him to have this hold over me for the rest of my life."

"You're right. But I don't think he has that strong a hold anymore."

She smiled brightly, "I think you're right. I have you to thank for it you know?"

"Please don't say that, if that were true it is my fault you got hurt in the first place."

"No!" She said sharply. "You did nothing bad, it was all him. You told me you believed things happened for a reason and while I think that's bull, or thought, I can see the reason and the logic in this instance. I can't see the light at the end of the tunnel yet, but luckily I have a flashlight."

"Am I supposed to be your flashlight?" He said trying not to laugh.

She giggled and then broke out laughing. He joined in and she had to catch her breath, "I guess I can be just as cheesy as you!" She did not know how he made everything better. "But in all seriousness this was a good thing to happen, I don't see it but I can feel it. Like, something good is going to happen and if not I know I have you, Anne, Hurst and Mary. Even Dr. Stone."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Arriving at Anne's, John helped her with her bags but had to leave afterwards. They didn't want to leave each other but it had to be done. She had Anne there and she knew she would be ok.

"There was something I have been holding onto and I think now is a good a time as any to give it to you." He said pulling her in for a hug when they got to his car.

"You know you don't have to get me anything, you have done enough for me. All I need and want are you." She looked up at him and could see nothing but love in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her as if his life depended on it. "Technically it was already yours."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and he brushed her bangs aside to kiss her brow. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch. He handed it to her and she looked at him. He nodded for her to open it. While she did, he took the necklace from under her shirt and unclasped it. Holding out her hand, she poured out the contents to her palm. She looked at it in awe and her eyes began to water.

"This is beautiful John." Was all she could say, it was a beautiful gesture; he was giving her his heart.

He picked up the two beads and placed them on the necklace and then picked up the charm and slid it on. A tear escaped her eye and he kissed it away. He clasped the necklace back on and tucked it under her shirt.

She kissed him slow and long, wanting to take her time; remember this. She pulled away and cupped his face with her fingers. Leaning her forehead on his she just stared into his eyes. After several minutes passed she gave him a kiss.

"Can you go to the hearing tomorrow?"

"Already planning on it."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The diner at the Collins's is a rough version from the story Dear Victoria.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 24

Lexie and Anne were sitting quietly in the living room, Lexie was thinking of John and she knew that Anne was drawing her by the way she kept glancing at her. Anne had been great so far, she hadn't said anything other than her mother was going to leave them alone. She knew Anne wanted her to speak about how she was feeling or doing but she wasn't ready to talk. She was still processing everything, she told Anne she needed some time alone but she didn't want to be physically left alone.

"Ms. Anne, Mr. Darcy is here to see you." Laura the maid said.

Lexie sat up straighter and turned her body away, wishing he wasn't here.

"Thank you Laura. Please send him in." Anne smiled softly at her. "William, what a pleasant surprise, you should have called." Anne said tersely; the last thing she wanted was to make Lexie uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to make sure Lexie was ok." He said looking at Lexie, who still refused to look up at him.

Lexie tensed but relaxed, Anne noticed and went to sit next to her. They whispered in each other's ear before Lexie nodded and Anne got up to leave. Will sat down across from her, making her turn away more. Her sock and skirt covered the wounds on her leg, but her hands were exposed. She felt naked, like he was going to be able to see and count every scar.

"I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday Will. I don't think I would have made it without John giving me strength. If there is ever anything you need, even if you don't think I can do it. Ask, I will find a way." She spoke to the wall.

"I am just glad that I could help in anyway. You don't need to owe me a favor, we are friends and you needed my help."

"You do not understand. I do owe you a favor. What you did means a lot to me, I did not think about the chance that you would say no and I know you didn't want to be there. You see it was silly to ask you to drive us when John was more than capable. I just needed him to hold me, to keep me safe. Any rational person would have just driven straight to the hospital. But I asked him to stop, I couldn't hold on." She said quietly.

 _Safe_. He looked up at her but she still wouldn't look at him. "If it will make you feel better, then fine you owe me _one_ favor." He teased and smiled when she finally looked up at him.

"It does and I'm serious. Even if you think I cannot achieve it. I will try my best to help you." He nodded. "Has Charles-" she shifted towards him and stopped.

"No. I didn't tell anyone what happened." He said after she didn't finish, "I didn't think you would want anyone to know anything. I just told him John needed my help with something personal and he didn't press further than that."

"Thank you." She said softly. "I was actually going to ask if… Jane. Has he mentioned anything about her… state of mind?" She breathed out.

"No, he hasn't. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." She said nonchalantly. _No love lost. Way to fool yourself! They don't care, no one has called, no one has tried to contact you!_ _Maybe she told him and he is also keeping a secret_ _?_. _No! You know better than that, they don't love you, they don't care. Don't hope, don't be disappointed again. Don't hope…._ she repeated that mantra over and over in her head.

"May I ask what you plan to do now?"

She smiled, "Of course you may, but I might not answer." He nodded sadly and looked down. "I was just thinking about it actually, I still do not know. I have a hearing tomorrow so I will see what happens from there."

"What time is the hearing?"

"At 9, Mr. Hurst believes, it should be quick and I ho-pe…" she faltered, "So. Hope," she gave a dry chuckle. "You would think that after being disappointed so many times, that feeling would have died by now. But no, feelings don't die. They just haunt you, they hide in every corner and they drown you, suffocating you slowly until you can't take it anymore." She said darkly. He looked up at her sadly as she sat with her perfect posture and her face impassive.

"Not all feelings are bad Lexie, what about love?"

She twitched and touched her necklace. "Yes, love is a great feeling. I am sorry, it's just that I begin to overthink and it gets the best of me." She thought about John and all bad thoughts faded.

He looked at her, she had love in her eyes and he could only imagine how she looked at John. He wanted that, someone to love him, make him happy. She was looking at the wall again as she played with the necklace, causing him to look at it. He faltered when he saw her palms, but averted his gaze to the charms.

"I assume John gave you the necklace?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "When he asked me out and he gave me this charm today." She held out the heart. He saw her palm again but didn't flinch. She noticed his eyes shift and put her hands down immediately.

"It looks really expensive." He said trying to focusing on the charm and he knew good quality when he saw it.

"Do you only see the monetary value to this Will?" She stared at him; _Of course he did_. She sighed, "Of course you do. Not that there is anything wrong with it!" She amended. "But I do not think of the value or care. I think about him. I think about a note he wrote me, I remember it verbatim. All these memories flash through my head and I feel the way I always feel when I'm with him. I just wish I could repay him, show him how much he means to me. What do you get someone who can have anything they want?"

"Well you're blatantly honest." _Of course it was normal to think of the value. What if she lost it?_

"So I have been told. I did not mean to offend you; it is just that it seems as if you keep insinuating I care about his money."

"I am sorry I was trying not to think of your hands." He faltered and blanched.

She looked down at her palms and turned them face down. "I see." She said thinking deeply.

"I am sorry I do not know what came over me, it seems I always offend you." He sighed and ran his and through his hair.

"I understand and I took no offense." He looked at her skeptically but could tell she was telling the truth.

"Why not sing him a song to show your feelings? I think it would mean a lot to him. I know I would like it if you sang a song just for me."

She smiled brightly. "Yes that is a wonderful idea, now to find the perfect song. It's like asking me to breathe, but thank you." She said and looked at the wall, playing with the charms.

He gave her a small smile. He felt sad and did not know why. "Yes, well I must leave now; I just wanted to check on you."

He stood up and she jumped up after him, causing him to falter. She turned to face him and quickly came to give him a hug.

"Thank you Will, you are a great friend." She was pulling away and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her there longer.

He could feel the same warmth he felt the first and last time she hugged him, he didn't want to let her go he liked this feeling. However Anne walked back into the room, making Lexie break away and go into her arms. He told tell that Lexie had the same effect on her, he felt jealous that Anne got to hold her longer and touch her.

* * *

James woke up in a bad mood; dinner with the Collins was terrible and he still had to deal with them today. Unfortunately it would be at their house and he didn't know how long they would be kept there. He needed to figure a way to get Collin's fired and fast, he didn't know how long he could put him off. There was a frantic knock on his study and he knew it was Rose. It was 10 a.m. and he wondered what she was bothering him with now. He continued to ignore her, but she just kept banging on the door for another minute.

"James! A lawyer just came to the house and he handed me an envelope," he heard muffled followed by something appearing under the doorway.

He quickly walked to the door and made sure she wasn't still outside. It was from Hurst Law and he ripped it open. He must have read the letter six times and he still couldn't believe it. She was trying to leave him! She was going to leave him. No! He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. She was his.

"ROSE!" He yelled opening the door.

"What is it?" She asked coming in.

"Alexa got her friend to help her. She's trying to get emancipated from us. She's going to leave and she wants to take her things, including the horse." He said.

"Oh thank God! We can finally be rid of her!" She fanned herself.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Well I mean isn't that what you want? Why would you want her here?" She asked truly confused.

"Because she is mine! Not to mention she wants to take all of her awards, her horse and her belongings. She'll never come back if she has nothing here."

"Let her have them! What did you think would happen after yesterday? What are you going to do when she goes away to college? James I think you should just give her what she wants and let her be and we can be a family, the family we should have been in the first place." She said with anger in her voice.

He looked at her like she had gone mad, she knew better than to try and make him feel guilty. He almost lost it, but kept his control. "Rose, she is part of this family whether you like it or not, she is _my_ daughter. So tomorrow you, Lizzie, Jane and I will be attending the hearing to show how much we love her and how happy we are as a family. Is that understood?" He said seething, Rose knew not to protest.

"How do we explain yesterday then?" She asked sadly.

He went into detail of what he told Lizzie and how they were going to use her disorder against her.

* * *

Lizzy was getting ready for tonight, dreading it. She learned what kind of parents had Billy, and knew that she hated to be around them. They were annoyingly perfect and fake, creepy and unnatural. They seemed like aliens almost.

This morning when she got up, she knew everything would be different. She looked at Lexie's side of the room and felt sad. There were several spaces on her side of the wall, there were frames on her bed. She wondered when Lexie would be back.

In the morning, she had gone for a walk and thought about Lexie. She was still thinking about her, the same questions going through her head all day, trying to figure out how this all happened. She knew Lexie was always scratching herself, she remembered their dad told them never to mention it to her, it was horrible to see the red marks and scratches she would leave, on her hands, arms, thighs, and legs.

This biggest mystery to her was always how did Lexie turn out this way? How was it that she was the only one of them who was depressed? How did she get so bad? Even the other kids could tell that something was wrong with her. She tried not to dwell on it too much, knowing that this was just like Lexie. She'll probably be gone for a couple more days or she'd be back tomorrow.

Lydia and Kitty were quitter than usual and her parents were in a weird mood but the only person she was worried about was Jane. She looked like she was a million miles away and she hadn't said much since yesterday.

" _Hey Jane, are you ok?" She asked._

 _Jane looked at her like she was crazy, "I was thinking about Lexie. I was wondering how I never noticed the signs before, but it all makes sense. She was always scratching herself, who knows what else she did. I used to see her trying to cover them up and sometimes she had scabs. I should have reached out to her! I should have-" She started sobbing._

" _Jane please don't over stress about this. There is nothing any of us could have done. Even if you had tried, she would have shut you out. Not even her psychiatrist is able to help her, Lexie's been seeing her for ten years and I've never noticed a change in her."_

" _Your right, I'm sorry. I just started to think that I failed you all as an older sister."_

" _No Jane, you didn't fail anyone."_

* * *

James rang the doorbell at six on the dot. The front yard had the ugliest lawn gnomes Lizzie had ever seen. There must have been thirty of them, hidden in the perfect garden and she could only imagine what the inside looked like. Entering, the smell of mothballs hit her and it looked as if they had traveled back in time. The wall paper was yellow with flowers on it, the couches and seats were all covered in plastic and all around were small figurines of cats.

They were seated in the living room and she didn't know how, but she ended up sitting next to Billy and he was sitting too close to comfort. His knee kept brushing up against hers and she was already squishing Jane against Kitty but she didn't care she didn't want him to touch her.

Even when they sat down to eat, he managed to sit next to her and his elbow kept hitting her. It became more annoying than uncomfortable and she just wanted to punch him in the face. How many things did he have to say about Mrs. De Bough? She must have heard this a million times before, wanting to make things more exciting she started finishing his sentences for him and soon he was praising her for 'looking up to a great woman like Mrs. De Bough.'

"Mrs. De Bough is just great, she gives us twice the homework on weekends, she -"

"You can never know too much!?" Lizzie teased.

"Exactly! You are as beautiful as you are smart! Mrs. De Bough would like you, I'm sure of it."

"I am sure you have no problems with the ladies, paying compliments all of the time." James teased.

"Just like your old man." Mr. Collins beamed proudly.

Lizzie looked down to hide her smile, but Lydia and Kitty snorted. One look from their dad quickly silenced them and they played it off as if they were talking about something else.

"Yes, I have a natural talent for pointing out others best qualities."

"Tell me Billy, do you come up with these compliments on the spot or do you use the same lines over and over? Maybe you practice a lot?" Lizzie said.

His parents looked shocked and James gave her a sly smile, but Billy didn't notice.

"I come up with most of them on the spot, but I do have some up my sleeve, that I use occasionally. I don't use those though." He smiled and she had to bite her cheek and smile awkwardly.

"Of course you don't; everything you say sounds _so_ original and not rehearsed at all." She said.

Lydia, who was drinking tea began to choke from laughing; Kitty had to pat her repeatedly on the back until she could breathe normally again, even then she was still laughing.

* * *

The night finally came to an end and on the way home; Rose couldn't stop talking about what a good catch Billy and Lizzy made. Lydia and Kitty couldn't stop laughing all the way home, as their mom kept singing Billy praises.

"I think mom want to set you and Billy up!" Lydia teased and kept laughing.

"Can you imagine Mrs. Lizzie Collins?!" Kitty joined in.

"Oh. My gosh! Lizzie and Billy rhyme!"

"How cute!"

Once they got home, their dad said Lydia and Kitty to their rooms and he called her and Jane into his study. Lizzy sat at her chair, while Jane and Rose sat on the small couch.

"So what's up pop?" Lizzie asked.

"Tomorrow you and Jane will be coming with us to city hall. It seems that Lexie is trying to get emancipated."

"What! Can she do that? What about her disorder or depression! What if she tries to hurt herself again?" Jane cried as her eyes filled with tears.

James was shocked but glad; it was going to be easier than he thought. He was worried about trying to convince Jane if she needed to take the stand, she was a horrible liar.

"Yes that is what I am worried about too, but not to worry that is why we are going to go to show the judge that we love her and are worried about her. Hopefully the judge will agree with us."

"Don't worry dad, you can count on us." Lizzie told him, giving him a kiss and hug.

* * *

Lexie entered the courtroom, next to John and behind Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone smiling. She would finally be free and she wasn't worried about it. She stopped in her tracks immediately and marched back out the door.

 _He came! They were here! He brought them! What did he want? Why can't he let me go? Why? He doesn't even like me! Isn't this what they want! Especially Rose! She doesn't have a say in anything. It's him!_

"Lexie are you alright?" John asked cupping her face.

"Why are they here John? Why can't they let me go?" She wrapped her arms around him, deeply inhaling his scent.

"Don't worry. Mr. Hurst is one of the best lawyers in the city and Judge Roberts is a close friend of our families." He gave her a soft smile.

Her head snapped up, a small smile playing on her lips. "You arranged this didn't you?"

"Me? Never!" He said failing to hide his smile. "My grandmother on the other hand…"

She looked around before pulling him in for a kiss. "So everything will be ok?"

"I can't promise you that, but I can promise you, you will not go back to that house. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe." He hugged her.

Anne came through the door and came to give Lexie a hug of support. As they walked back in, John behind them, Anne held her hand to the front of the room. She avoided looking at her family as she walked proudly with her head held up.

* * *

When Mr. Hurst saw the Bennet's, he knew they were here to fight him in court, but he came prepared, he wasn't going to lose; he never did. When Stan told him that Alexa's doctor was going, he was relieved. It would be easier to prove that she was stable enough to be on her own. When he entered, he saw a man in the back but paid him no mind; he assumed it was an intern.

He couldn't help but look at James in disgust; the way he looked at Alexa as she came back into the court room was horrible. He looked at her as if she belonged to him and at the same time anger and hate. Rose looked at her with disgust and the two girls looked sad. There was no way he was going to let her return to that house.

…

"Judge Roberts, I am here to prove that the Bennet household is no longer a safe environment for Alexandra to be in. She would like to be emancipated and knows what that entails. I will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that she is better off alone than with her parents." Mr. Hurst spoke confidently.

"The thing is Judge Roberts that Alexandra suffers from severe depression and an anxiety disorder that is classified as a mental disorder. She had been on medication since she was nine and as you can see the Bennet's love her and wish for her to come home. They want to get her proper help she needs." Mr. Day said.

"If we are calling into question Alexandra's state of mind her psychiatrist Dr. Samantha Stone, who has been her doctor for the past nine years is here today." Mr. Hurst smiled.

Mr. Day faltered before he sat down.

"Ms. Bennet, can you please come to the bench and explain why you wish to be emancipated?" Judge Roberts spoke.

She shot up from her seat and walked to the bench tall and poised even though all she wanted to do was shrink down in size as the whole room watched her.

"Raise your right hand." The woman in the uniform told her.

Her eyes sadly met John's and he smiled at her, she slowly raised her right hand and everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, she wanted to wear bandages, but she didn't need them and a part of her wanted him to see and hope she felt . "- _her hands!"_ She heard Rose say as the woman read her in.

"I do." She said and was allowed to sit down. "The reason I would like to get emancipated is that I no longer feel safe being at the house."

"Is this a new feeling or did something happen to make you feel this way?"

"No, it is not a new feeling. More of a repressed feeling and yes, events took place this Friday and Saturday to reassure those feelings." He motioned for her to continue. "This Friday after a concert I was in, we were gathered in the lobby. I was left alone with James and I could see something in his eyes that unsettled me. I tried to leave but he grabbed me so tight. I tried to get away but he was so angry that I had embarrassed him."

"How did you embarrass him?"

"I played Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses on the violin." She said quietly.

"What happened on Saturday?"

"I had stayed the night at my friend's house and we went to the house so that I could introduce them to Aries and-"

"Aries?"

"Yes, my horse his name is Aries. I have had him for eight years. He means the world to me. He was abused and I trained him you see, so I'm the only one he allows to ride him. I wanted to get something from the house so I went in to get some books and as I was leaving, Rose stopped me. She told me that she'd been calling me for hours and I never answered her. My phone died. She told me I couldn't leave, that I had to go to dinner that night."

"I refused, saying I had plans and I was just going to leave anyways but James stopped me. He let me leave and I was almost gone but I forgot something and I went back. When I go to my room, James was there taking down my pictures because I wasn't a part of the family. He even went as far as to throw several of them on the floor. Saying it was his house and he could do what he wanted. I went to stop him and he slapped me twice. He would have continued h-"

"Objection! Your honor, this is hearsay I have other witnesses to testify against that."

"I'm sorry Mr. Day I believe I was asked to tell my story, you must wait your turn to tell yours." Lexie said causing her side of the room to smirk. "As I was saying, he slapped me twice across the face and my sister Elizabeth called out to him and he stopped. He told me that I would not be allowed to leave the house until I cleaned up the mess he had made, to which I agreed. I was going to go tell my friend to wait for me and get a broom and dust pan but he grabbed me again and threw me to the floor, where I fell on the broken glass."

"And what happened after that?" It did not go unnoticed that she did not say mom and dad, and instead of home she used house.

"I went to tell my friend to wait and I came back in, I cleaned up and then I packed more of my possessions and I left. I have not heard from any of them ever since."

"Where did you stay?"

"I stayed that night at the hospital and yesterday I stayed at my friends."

"Has Mr. Hurst explained to you that you would need to be able to prove that you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes. That requires being able to provide my own shelter and pay for my own needs. I can assure you your Honor that I have my own money, which I made tutoring. I have over $2,000 saved and I am very good at math, my best and favorite subject and I have no doubt in my mind that I can achieve those goals by setting a budget."

"Very well; Mr. Day." Judge Roberts gave him the floor.

"Tell me Ms. Bennet, how long have you been seeing your psychiatrist?" Mr. Day asked.

"A little over 8 years." Lexie said looking away from John at him.

"Can you please tell the court why you see her? Do you even know?"

"Yes, medically speaking I have an Anxious Personality Disorder and I suffer from panic attacks. I have trust issues, I am preoccupied with my own shortcomings and I only form relationships with others only if I believe I will not be rejected by them. Loss and rejection are too painful for me and I would rather be alone then connect with others. I-"

"So you're saying that you would feel bad being separated from your family?" She wanted yell at him.

"As I was saying," she replied calmly, "It stems from emotional neglect from my parents and rejection of my peers. To answer your question, no. I would not feel anything if I was separated from them."

Her words angered Lizzie, her parents were great, of course Lexie wouldn't feel anything she was a robot, a heartless bitch.

"So your depression would not get the best of you?"

"Just because my record says that I am depressed, does not mean that I am. I am cynical, I see the world for what it is, I don't have any false hopes or fantasies. Anything achieved is done so by working hard. If your next question concerns my medication, I can afford to pay for it myself. Also in the near future I will no longer be taking them, I have already changed it."

"I have no further questions your honor. I would like to call Mr. Bennet to the stand." Mr. Day said.

Lexie never once looked at him, staring behind the judge the whole time. He told his version of events, saying that she was the one who got angry and went to her room to destroy her own pictures. He quickly rushed to the room and saw that she was about to cut herself and the only thing he could think of doing slapping her. He said that when he grabbed her, she threw herself down on the glass and that all of them were there to testify the same thing.

Lexie couldn't believe what he was saying and she glared at her family. They were all sitting there, believing what he was saying. She couldn't believe that Jane and Lizzie actually believed she hurt herself and Rose knew that wasn't true. It was him.

He was about to stand up but Mr. Hurst stood up and stopped him. James faltered but looked calm and impassive as he sat and waited.

"Mr. Bennet you claim to have been trying to stop Alexandra from hurting herself correct?"

"Yes, I love _my_ Lexie very much." She cringed and reached for her necklace; she wasn't his, she kept telling herself.

"I see, can you please explain then why on Friday you grabbed her so hard, you left these marks on her shoulder, or how about the ones on her forearm from Saturday? How about the fact that you slapped her so hard that the entire left side of her face was red?" He pulled out the pictures that were taken. "I'd like to put these as evidence." He handed copies to the judge and other lawyer.

"I was afraid she would hurt herself, my child is very depressed and troubled. She needs help."

"Were you worried she would end up like her mother?"

James paled and his lawyer objected. "Your Honor I can assure you that Rose Bennet, has never been treated for depression."

"I was not speaking of Rose Bennet, I was referring to Ashley Burton, Alexandra's birth mother who also suffered from depression and took her own life." He handed a document over to the judge and other lawyer.

Lizzie and Jane gasped, and Lexie kept looking at the judge, who was looking back at her.

"Mr. Bennet? Did you believe she would do something so horrible?" Mr. Hurst asked.

"Yes." He said tersely trying to keep his demeanor.

"And how about when Alexandra was between the ages of 8 and 10, did you feel she was going to hurt herself at such a young age?"

"I fail to comprehend your meaning." He squirmed.

"I have here, Alexandra's hospital records, between those ages; she had to be admitted several times to the hospital for severe bruising to her backside and legs. Did you believe that she was going to hurt herself then? Enough to give her such a bad beating she could not sit?"

"Alexandra was a problem child and yes she was always trying to hurt herself, or trying to run away. I was at my limit by the time she turned 8, with four other children and a job. But if you ask my other children I never laid a hand on them."

"Yes, that is why the Child Protective Services was never able to take Alexandra away, she refused to talk and your other children never had a problem."

* * *

After more arguments from both sides and Dr. Stone testifying on her behalf the Judge called a recess and left to make his decision. She was happy that her family went outside leaving her and the rest of her supporters in the courtroom. It was then that the mystery man made his presence known.

"Hello Ms. Bennet, I am Mr. Sawyer. I am here on behalf of Edward Burton, your uncle."

"How did you know about Alexandra and why are you here now?" Asked Mr. Hurst.

"You see Ms. Burton kept a journal, where she revealed that she had a daughter that she left with the father. We were able to track down your birth certificate, but you were 'adopted' and the records were sealed. No other information was mentioned. No names, no cities, nothing. Mr. Burton put a flag on his sister's name so if anyone ever tried to look for her we would be notified. We were going to wait until you were 18, but this Saturday the flag went off. We knew it was your office Mr. Hurst who ran the search, Mr. Burton asked me to come by and see what was happening. As soon as I saw you Ms. Bennet I knew there was no denying that you are Ashley's daughter, you look exactly like her.''

"I do?" She gave a small smile but Mr. Sawyer frowned.

"Have you no prior knowledge that Ashley was your mother?" She had told him she left her with pictures so that she would always know who her mother was.

"No, I just found out yesterday. All my life I thought I was a twin." She said sadly.

"I see; after the hearing do you and Mr. Hurst have time to talk?"

"Can my friends come?"

He looked at them all and thought about it for a while. "Yes, that is not a problem."

"Do you have the time Mr. Hurst?"

"Yes, let me just call to reschedule some meetings."

"Ok then, will you wait or would you like for us to meet you somewhere?"

"I will wait."

* * *

When her family came in she was already sitting in the front, so she wouldn't have to see them. The judge came back and Lexie stood anxiously waiting. She held her breath as she waited for his deliberation.

"Alexandra, you seem to be a bright and intelligent young woman and after hearing from your physiatrist it seems that you have made great progress these last couple of weeks and I hope you continue to see her. It seems as if there are two versions of what happened and given your _condition_ with your depression and disorder, the fact that you no longer feel safe in your home weighs heavily on my mind. I do not think it would be wise to make you return, it may reverse your progress. I must do what is in the best interest of you and I hereby grant your petition for emancipation."

Her body deflated as she let out her breath. She almost thought he was going to make her go back.

"I also grant that you be allowed to take your possessions including but not limited to your paintings and pictures, your awards, your horse and clothing."

Once he banged his gavel, tears started to fall from her eyes. She was free from him, finally free. She turned to tightly hug Mr. Hurst.

He was shocked to be held by her, but it quickly disappeared and he found himself wrapping his arms around her affectionately. He felt great and happy and even though she was crying, he could tell they were tears of joy. He turned to look at the Bennet's and James looked furious. Rose looked as if she had won the lottery and the two girls still looked sad.

Lexie pulled away and went to hug Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone leaving John for last. She wanted to kiss him and she was afraid her family would see, but she realized she didn't have to worry about them anymore. She pulled him down for a kiss and he lifted her in his arms. Her skirt fluttered up as he spun her, exposing her thigh.

Rose's gasp was long and very audible, "HE LIKES HER! How can he possibly like her? Did you see those scars!? She's hideous!"

Lexie cringed, knowing she was right. She couldn't even bare to look at her leg, it was disgusting and she would have worn bandages but it was very uncomfortable. She only wore them to bed. John tightened his grip around her as he placed her down and told her to ignore her. Lexie nodded and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

They followed Mr. Sawyer to a corner coffee shop a block away and they were all relatively quiet. Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Hurst and she sat in one booth while Anne, Hurst, John and Dr. Stone sat next to them in another, giving them privacy, but not completely.

"So I have an uncle? Do I have any other relatives?" Lexie asked breaking the ice.

"Yes, you have both your grandparents and your uncle is married with two children, boys around your age."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes, your great grandfather even left you something in his will and they would all like to meet you."

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "We grew up together." Was all he said.

"You mentioned something... waiting until she was 18 to contact her?" Mr. Hurst spoke.

"Yes, we figured that you would want to look for her or we planned that when you went to get the money she left you, the bank would notify us."

"She-she left me money?"

There was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Yes, here it is in her journal." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a pale blue journal. He opened the book to a page and handed it to her. She had beautiful handwriting, similar to Anne's and some of the words were smeared. _Someone cried while reading this, were they her tears?_

 _Sep. 10, 1998_

 _It's been 12 long months since I last held my little girl in my arms. Yes it's been 1 year but it feels more appropriate to say 12 months. Twelve is a bigger number than one. I can no longer take these feelings of guilt that I've had inside me since I gave birth to her. I knew I wasn't going to keep her. I am a horrible mother, how could I abandon my child? My baby? A life I carried for nine months? How could I leave her with that man?_

 _My family keeps asking about the ten months I was gone, how can I tell them? How would they treat me? Knowing I had an affair with a married man. Knowing I left my only child to a stranger when I could have provided for her on my own. No! They would've disowned me for bringing shame to the family name, they would make sure I get nothing, have nothing. It is better this way._

 _I could never throw anything away from my time with him and I was glad I had evidence of the affair to blackmail him, but it is also very painful to want to look at them and remember my happy days. He has kept her and I know he will. He's had her for a year. I placed all the money he sent me in a savings account for her, for when she turns 18. She can know I at least cared enough for her to leave her something. I wonder what she looks like now; I wonder what she'll be like._

 _I hope she isn't like me. I hope she is better. I hope I didn't burden her, though my shrink says depression can't be passed on, she might be bipolar. I hope I made the right choice and that she'll be happy. She wouldn't have been happy with me. I hope she is not like me, I hope she is better. I hope I did not burden her. Though my shrink says that depression cannot be passed on, she might be bipolar. I hope I made the right choice and that she will be happy. I know she has my eyes and her hair looks a little reddish, will that change? I know she doesn't look like him, will that change too?_

 _Why couldn't he love me? What was wrong with me? I did everything right, I loved him with all my being. Could he see that I was broken? What is wrong with me? If he loved his wife why did he lead me on? Was I just a toy for him? Were his words false? I want to tell myself they weren't; I'd like to believe that deep down he did love me. But why didn't he choose me? I hope he can at least show our daughter the love he showed me once. I hate myself, I hate that I left her, I hate what he did to me, how he made me feel. These memories won't go away, they haunt me. Her face; her beautiful face._

 _Edward and Lilly came over for diner today with my nephew Kevin. I am so envious of him and his happy family. That could have been me; that could have been us, if he had only chosen me. Looking at Kevin reminds me of what could have been, what I could have had, what I gave up. I can't even hold my nephew the pain is too great and what's worse is that I know I hurt Edward's feelings. He doesn't know, he doesn't understand. Growing up we were close, but over the last years we have grown apart. All because of me, I pushed him away, I pushed my family away. I hate myself more than I ever have before, I keep cutting but the emotional pain won't go away, now I feel both. I am left wishing that I could cut deep enough, but no. They would bring me back like last time. I need to make sure I can't come back this time. That there will be no way of reviving me._

 _I cannot take it anymore, this guilt is too much. I just want my baby back, my child, my love. But no, she has a new mother a better mother than I could have been. Please Lord, help her through life, be there for her, and make sure she is safe and happy. I cannot take this heavy pain in my heart; I cannot stand to look at myself in the mirror. I am no better than that man, I am nothing, I deserve to die, I have known this for a long time. I hope he gives her the album I sent, so that she may know what I looked like, I hope she can see that I did love her. I hope he tells her the good things about me, I hope she can forgive me and most of all I hope that my family can forgive me, for I cannot. Dear Lord, give me strength to go through with what I have planned, I am tired of trying and failing. I will not fail this time._

She didn't know she was crying until a tear hit the page and smeared the words. She tried cleaning it, not wanting to ruin it further but she made it worse. Quickly throwing the book on the table, she looked up and saw that Mr. Sawyer had tears in his eyes too. This was her last entry, she knew what came afterwards. She buried her feelings down. She had to, otherwise she would break. She let out a sob but quickly composed herself, taking deep calming breaths, thinking of John. She called him and he quickly came to her side, she felt so lost.

"So what does this mean? She left me money? And an album?"

"I am afraid that only your father can answer that question." She nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 25

Lizzie couldn't believe what she heard, Lexie wasn't her real sister, wasn't her twin. She couldn't wrap her head around it, she needed to speak to her dad. While the judge was deliberating, she knew that Lexie wouldn't be coming home. Thought the judge didn't say it, he believed Lexie's story. He dad looked so heartbroken the whole car ride home, while their mom seemed happy, quietly humming.

As soon as they got home, her dad went to his study, Jane ran off to her room; looking so heartbroken and her mom went to call Grace. She was torn, she wanted to comfort Jane but she also wanted answers.

She walked up to the study, she pressed her ear against the door and she could make out her dad crying through the music. She boldly knocked, their secret knock and it seemed like several minutes passed by until the door opened slowly. Her eyes met her father's bloodshot eyes and she hugged him tightly as he closed the door and returned the hug with equal affection.

"She's gone my Lizzie Bear, she's gone and she's never coming back." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Dad please don't cry; I'm sure there is a way we can still fix this."

"How Lizzie, didn't you hear her she doesn't care about us, she's happy. I didn't mean to hurt her Lizzie I didn't. I was just worried she was going to end up like her mom. I didn't want to lose her."

"So it's true! You cheated on mom?" Lizzie pushed him away in disbelief and he was shocked.

"Yes, it's the one thing I regret the most. She was a coworker, who knew I was married. I use to brag about Jane all the time. She seduced me Lizzie, we were celebrating one night and I drank more than I should have. She started to kiss me and I tried to reject her, but she was beautiful. I gave into my desire for her. It was only once Lizzie I swear. She told me she was on birth control, next thing I knew she was pregnant and she wanted me to leave Jane and your mom for her. She tried trapping me. But I loved your mom; I do love your mom. I told her I wouldn't leave them."

"So how did you end up with Lexie and why did you tell us we were twins?" She asked falling to the couch.

"The day I found out she was pregnant I told your mom everything and she forgave me. When I went back to work she was gone. Next thing we knew you were coming along. You saved us. I didn't hear anything from her, until she left Lexie at our door in the middle of the night. She was born two days after you, and then she started asking me for money. She had evidence and she would have told the company, I would have been fired. So we moved and decided it would be better to tell everyone that you were twins, as not to embarrass the family. For a whole year I sent her money and then I got a-letter from her. I did not know it would be her last. She told me that she was going to take her own life." He sighed. "I went to her funeral and no one in her family knew about Lexie, she was missing the months she was pregnant and I overheard people saying that it wasn't her first attempt at suicide, she was really depressed."

"Wow how horrible, poor Lexie! Does she know?"

"No." He wanted to say yes, he could have. _He lied about everything else, why couldn't he lie about that?_

"But what about the schools and teachers, what about her birth certificate? Wouldn't they have said something to us, about our birthdays?"

"We adopted Lexie, your mom and me together. We told your teachers that we adopted Lexie, but you believed you were twins. When she transferred schools, we told each teacher the same. We didn't want her to feel different or left out. Imagine how someone like Lexie would have handled finding out her mom didn't want her, so she abandoned her. That's what I'm worried about, that she'll hurt herself knowing the truth." He said as more tears came to his eyes.

"Your right, dad. Please don't cry! I've never seen you cry. Everything will be ok." She hugged him.

A big part of him was devastated; on one hand, he lost Ashley all over again and the other, Lexie was going to be his meal ticket. He was going to use her to make sure she was always dependent on him. Now she was gone and all the hard work he put into her was wasted. He should have listened to Rose and let her raise the girl.

* * *

After making sure her dad was ok, she made her way to Jane's room. She tired turning the handle, but it was locked. She knocked on the door and called to her, letting her know it was her and not their mom. Jane yelled that she wanted to be left alone and she was shocked and hurt. Jane always welcomed her in, they always spoke, they shared just about everything. _She just needs time,_ she chided herself.

She walked into her room and looked around, slumping down on the bed as she stared at Lexie's side of the room. She started to image how it was going to look with all of her things gone, it wasn't a huge room, but it would make a huge difference. Nothing would be left to remind her that Lexie ever lived with them or a part of their lives. Lizzie knew she would take everything. All they would have are photos, videos, and memories.

She began looking at each of the photos for the last time and thought of what Lexie said happened. Lexie treasured each one she hung on the wall. She remembered a time when she accidently broke a frame and replaced it with a similar one. Somehow Lexie noticed though she never said anything. She would just stare at it, as if it didn't belong and eventually she took it down and replaced the picture.

She wanted to believe Lexie didn't hurt herself, but it went against everything she knew about Lexie and about her dad. Lexie was depressed, never smiled, was very quiet, and was a snob; she thought she was better than them and her dad was loving, caring, and was always there for her. Her blood boiled at Lexie's declaration that she would feel nothing leaving and her father crying. Her father was not a bad man; he didn't deserve the heartache Lexie caused him. He took Lexie in and gave her whore mother money even though he was already going to raise Lexie; feed her and shelter her. What kind of a mother was she?

Lexie should be grateful; they never did anything to her. So what Lexie got punished? She must have deserved it, her dad did say she was always trying to hurt herself and it must have worked if she stopped. Mr. Hurst said Lexie couldn't sit at times; he was a liar. Lexie never should signs that she was hurt. She must have faked it. How could she say that her parents neglected her? Sure their mom was a little silly, but she was a good mom. How could she say that about their dad? Their dad was always supportive of Lexie and made sure she practiced, studied and did her homework.

Looking around the room she realized that she would finally have a room all to herself. She started to think about how she was going to change it once her stuff was gone. Maybe she would put in a couch and TV.

* * *

Lexie remained in John's arms once Mr. Hurst and Sawyer left. Anne, Hurst and Dr. Stone moved over to the booth and waited for her to say something. She just sat there for a while, trying to process everything, organize it in matters of importance at the moment and focus. Eventually she turned to them and told them what happened. She asked Dr. Stone if it would be possible to meet later today; she needed to get her things as soon as possible. Dr. Stone understood and left to her office to get some work done.

Next she needed to find a way to move her things and Aries. She wasn't going to leave him there and she knew she needed to speak to James. Just thinking about it almost overwhelmed her; she was terrified of being left alone with him, even if it wasn't long. John pulled her out of her thoughts, telling her that they have already taken care of everything.

John called to get a UHAL truck and even found a place for Aries to stay until she found something more permanent. She felt a pull on her heart, they really cared about her and she wished she could somehow repay them but she couldn't think about it now. She was happy and sad, excited and worried, relieved and stressed out. It was a whirlwind of emotions and her brain and heart were in a constant battle for dominance, but her mind was stronger.

* * *

As Lexie and John pulled up to the road, leading to the house, she took in everything knowing it would be the last time she would possibly see it. Hurst and Anne pulled up beside them and she got her ring and took it off the key ring. She rang the doorbell and waited, Rose answered the door with a smile but it faded as soon as she saw Lexie.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I came to get my things." She simply replied.

Rose gave her a curt nod and moved aside to let them enter. She offered everyone but her a drink, which they all declined. They followed her to her old room, where she knocked and waited instead of just entering. Lizzie opened the door confused and then a look of annoyance crossed her face. Lizzie stepped aside to let them in and she left the room, going to Jane's to see if she was ready to talk.

Jane opened the door and saw Lexie and her friends carrying boxes into the room. She closed the door and hoped that Lexie would come say goodbye before she left, she wanted to keep in touch.

* * *

As John entered the room, he couldn't help but look around and take in her side of the room. He noticed that Anne and Hurst were also taking everything in and it hit him that they had never been here either, they had never seen this part of Lexie.

Lexie didn't know where to start or how she was going to be able to do anything. She felt herself start to crumble as she stared sadly at her hands.

"John start taking down the frames, Hurst start assembling the boxes, Lexie and I will pack her belongings." Anne commanded once she noticed Lexie's lost look.

They didn't speak much as they quickly worked, they wanted to finish and get Lexie out of there. Once everything was in the truck, including her furniture, they began working on her trophies.

Though they didn't have any sentimental value to them, she gave into her dark side and took them away from him. She knew how much James loved to brag about her accomplishments. This would hurt him and logically why would he want them if she was no longer part of his family. It would be ridiculous to brag about her. But the fact that she took them from him would make him suffer. She smiled as she told Anne to just toss them in the box. If only he could see.

Once finished, she asked Hurst to go with her to speak to him. John looked hurt, but just looked away. Hurst was more than happy to go with her, as John and Anne waited anxiously in the living room while Rose spoke to them.

Hurst knocked on the door, they waited but he didn't answer. Hearing him move around, he knocked with more force and James answered quickly.

When he saw Lexie, he averted his gaze and allowed her to enter. He began closing the door on Hurst but Hurst took a step forward.

"I know that my mother left me two things and I want to speak to you. But if you will not allow him in, I will leave." She stated.

James nodded reluctantly agreeing and went to sit at his desk.

"How did you find out about the money and album?" He said gravely.

"There was a man at the hearing; he knew my mother and he told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"That my mother wrote in her journal about me and that she put all the money you sent her into a savings account. She also mentioned that she sent an album. May I please have it and my birth certificate now along with my social security card?"

His nostrils flared and a dark look came into his eyes, he tried staring her down but she kept her chin up. He noticed Hurst in his peripheral, who was already sitting protectively next to her, sit taller and flex his muscles, ready to attack. Sighing he took out a key that was taped under the drawer. He went to his bookshelf and pulled out several books from one of the shelves, revealing a safe against the wall. He pulled out several files and an album. He handed her the album and Hurst reached for it. Looking through the files he found what he was looking for and smiled to himself. Handing her the documents, he stared into her eyes but he saw no emotion but she was looking at him, searching for something, this time she grabbed them but she winced. He looked down and got a better view of her hands.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Did you love her?" She stared at him, still searching.

"No," he lied.

She gave a curt nod and looked over the documents he handed her. It was her birth certificate, an open envelope and a bank book. She quickly stood and Hurst followed.

"Did you ever love me?" She stared at him.

"Yes, please forgive me. I am sorry, I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I promise it will never happen again." His voice sounded believable, but his eyes reviled his lie.

She turned to leave and walked up to the door.

"You're not going to say anything? I apologized, what more do you want? You know I love you." He seethed.

"What else is there?" She said impassively.

Her thoughts went to John. _How could he lie about loving me? Loving her? Is he trying to hurt me?_ She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You can leave Aries here if you like, so you don't have to worry about him." He was trying to find a way to get her to come back, anything to keep her tied here.

"No, arrangements have been made; I am going to wait for the trailer to come for him." She turned and reached for the door knob, and turned to face him. "I just wanted to thank you for keeping me and raising me. I never needed anything, but you failed to give me the one thing I wanted, your love. Do not think I am ungrateful, I am not. I understand why you could not love me, so thank you for all you and Rose have done for me. Goodbye."

"Do you really think you can survive on your own? Succeed without me to guide you?" He sneered at her standing up angrily.

"I would like to tell you that I have always been alone, but I am not. ***** I'd like to do more than survive I'd like to rub it in your face. Success is in the eye of the beholder, and it's looking even better over your cold shoulder." With that she turned and walked out the door, Hurst behind her leaving a stunned James to sit back down.

He couldn't believe she just said that; that she could tell he was lying. She didn't even ask him anything about Ashley or their affair. Though he didn't literally get the last word, he would still break her. He included both letters she sent him, the first saying she wanted nothing to do Lexie and her last saying she would take her own life.

Closing the door behind him, Hurst picked up Lexie in a big bear hug and walked away from the door. "I'm so proud of you. Where did you get that from? It sounds so familiar." He placed her down.

" **The Dresden Dolls, Good Day**." She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Jane was furious and hurt when Lexie left. She knew that they were still outside; she could see them from her window. Lexie didn't even tell her or Lizzie goodbye, she didn't want to be a part of their lifes. She just walked out on them! She was glad Lizzie told her what their dad said. Lizzie had a lot of valid points, she made sense; she was right about Lexie all along. She felt like her world was upside down and had been shattered. Now she saw what Lexie meant; the world was an ugly place.

Lexie introduced Anne and Hurst to Aries and they all found it cute that she was explaining to him what was happening. They were soon on their way to a pecan orchid, closer to the city. A friend of the Hurst's and Drake's owned it and had extra stables at the moment; they were more than happy to watch after him.

The Smith's looked like a nice enough family and they welcomed her to come visit him on the weekends until she could find a place for him. After explaining about how to care for him and his personality, she gave a strong goodbye to Aries and they left to Anne's.

The maids and butler helped unload the truck; her belongings were placed in her room and the rest in a spare bedroom. When they were finished, they were famished and Anne asked the cook to make them something. Luckily Mrs. De Bough was at school and they were able to enjoy the time with their boyfriends. Anne and Hurst snuck off somewhere and she took John to Anne's museum.

* * *

Looking around in awe, he couldn't believe Anne had this many paintings, sketches, drawings, plus the ones he knew Hurst had and all of the ones Lexie had on her wall. He gently gabbed her wrist and led her to the couch, sitting against the corner, he pulled her to sit in between his legs; her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Neither said anything as he looked at the walls.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it. Each is its own masterpiece."

"You say that about everything. Do you not favor anything?" He teased.

She giggled, "I suppose I don't, but I know what I like, what I don't like and what I don't know."

He chuckled, "You know what you don't know?"

She stoked his arms with her fingers, giving him goose bumps. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed it.

"Can you take me to Dr. Stone's later and stay with me?" She asked quietly. "That way I can tell you both how I feel and my thoughts. You might not like what you hear; I don't want to upset you. I'll understand if you would rather not."

"I'd love to." She turned on her side smiling and leaned in to kiss him.

It was only going to be a quick kiss, but he deepened it. His hands explored her back as he squeezed her to him, wanting her badly. Forgetting about her hands, she grabbed his face forcibly and her whole body tensed as pleasure and pain ran through her. He stopped and grabbed her wrists, pushing her off of him in panic.

"I'm sorry Lexie; I didn't mean to hurt you." He said fearfully.

Sitting up, she tenderly grabbed his face with her fingers and pulled him closer and he reluctantly followed. "John you didn't do this to me. You didn't cause me any pain. I'm the one who forgot about it."

He shook his head, "But if-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You're not responsible in anyway. That thought never crossed my mind, please erase it from yours." She said looking into his eyes lovingly. He softly nodded and pecked her lips. "Thank you for allowing Hurst to come with me to speak to him. It's just that he's my brother and-"

"I was hurt but I got over it." She panicked and was going to say something. "I understand Lexie. From what you told me I would have lost my temper." She about to reply, still a little tensed. "And I know that's not the reason. He is your brother, your protector and he has been for nine years?" She smiled and nodded.

He kissed her and soon he was pulling her back on top of him. She reluctantly pulled away. There was nothing more she wanted then him and his hands all over her naked body but she knew they couldn't be gone too long.

She quickly showed him her room here and John grabbed the album for her and they made their way to the entertainment room. Anne and Hurst were already there, sitting close on the couch watching TV. She sat down across from them and John sat next to her putting an arm around her.

"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you very much." She said softly as tears of joy ran down her face. They all smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

* * *

They were sitting in Dr. Stone's office; she decided to work after all but only a few of her clients could change their schedule again last minute.

She was surprised when John followed her in and she didn't want Lexie not to share anything because he was in the room but from looking at Lexie, she needed him there and this technically wasn't a session.

"How are you feeling Lexie?" She asked looking at her.

"I feel like I'm drowning and I am overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. I don't know how to deal with them and I'm finding it hard to keep it together. I thought I was losing control before. I was wrong." Tears began running down her face and John hugged her to him, stroking her back. Lexie took a deep breath, "Though I feel out of control, I feel happy. I am free from him and I can do anything I want."

"Do you have any fears or worries?" She asked hoping it would get her to talk about them.

She nodded and buried her face into John, sobbing. Once she calmed down she whispered to John to hold her. She turned to face her, "I'm afraid that I will end up like her. The way she wrote her feelings. It reminded me of the way I think at times. I-I'm afraid John is going to leave me. That all his words will become false and I'll end up as broken as she was."

She looked at John and saw the hurt look on his face and his grip tightened around Lexie, she wanted to ask him what he thought about that but this was about getting Lexie to speak.

"I worry about what I'm going to do next, not in the sense that I don't think I can make it on my own, I believe I can. I don't know what to do. Should I continue going to school? A part of me wants to graduate but I want to keep going because of my friends; my original plan. But then if I do leave, I have to think about college, where to go, what to study. I don't want to take a year off because I can. I realized that I can get a music degree but I see the logic in going for a more suitable career. I now have all these choices to make where before I only had two to choose from. My head hurts."

"You are not your mother Lexie, she was a different person. You have never thought of suicide and you have never hurt yourself intentionally. You hate physical pain because you can't control your emotions when you're in pain. If you were a cutter it would be the other way around. John is still here, he is here with you right now. From what you've told me, he's been here for you all along. It was like you said; you'll always have his friendship. Do you believe that?" Lexie nodded and it looked like John was going to say something.

"In order to help you make your own choices, make a list, narrow it down and write a list of pros and cons. It will take time but it will become routine soon. Just take your time and think rationally. I won't lie; it's going to be hard for you to adjust. Your fath-James would only allow you enough freedom to make to choose between two options. It was how he controlled you but now you have all the control. Is there anything else?"

"The Burton's want to meet me, well first my uncle and then I'd meet the rest of them. I am worried they won't like me. It was one of her biggest fears that they would reject her if they knew about me. That thought is left in my head. I fear they won't like me and in a way I wish they wouldn't have been looking for me. The last thing I need is more people who don't like me. Especially family.

"If they didn't want to get to know you, they wouldn't have been looking for you in the first place. They or at least some of them will give you a chance and like you Lexie. Those are the people you want in your life; people who want you. Try to forget about those who don't."

Lexie sat up a little more, but John still kept an arm around her shoulder. "You make it sound so simple. My thoughts are overwhelming me. I try to push them aside and think of John. He makes me happy. But the demon pops up more. It's as if the more I suppress it, the louder it gets and I say bad things without realizing it."

"What was happening when you snapped?"

"When I told Anne about John and me, she told me he was better than Will and I freaked out. I told her that if Will couldn't like me, how can someone who was better? I didn't recognize my voice. I told her that she made me feel insecure. You should have seen the look on her face. I know she didn't mean it that way." Lexie said softly.

"Jane asked me to apologize to Caroline, and well you know how that went. I overheard her asking Lizzie why I couldn't be normal and apologize the way I should have. I snapped nothing to bad was said, I told her she stays in her happy little bubble, because she wants to be ignorant of how the world really is, that her ideals of peace and love were bull; the world and people were just cruel. It is not as bad as what I said to Caroline, but to say that to someone like Jane. She took it the same. Then yesterday Will-" John squeezed her tight, it was the second time she mentioned his name and faltered and Dr. Stone noticed.

"What did he tell you this time?" She was surprised at how well Lexie was handling everything and how calm she seemed on the outside.

Right now Lexie was over those other feelings, for now anyways. This was a different topic. More importantly she was opening up and it was going to help her deal with them later. She wasn't surprised she hadn't mentioned anything before, she knew all about Caroline and encouraged Lexie to stand up for herself.

"He asked me about the hearing. I said I hoped it would go by quickly. I realized I said the word hope. You know how much I hate that word. That feeling," she said with venom. "I was thinking about it because I asked if his friend Charles mentioned if Jane said anything about what happened on Saturday. He said no and I knew not to be upset; a part of me knew that she wouldn't care. But a part of me hoped that she told him but no. I told Will the usual thing I tell you, 'That after so many disappointments that feeling should have died, but feelings don't die they drown and suffocate you." She said defeated and exhausted.

"How did he respond to that?" She asked gazing John's reaction.

She could tell he didn't like Will, but he didn't seem shocked by her thoughts.

"He told me all feelings weren't bad, he mentioned love. I apologized explaining that I let the thoughts get the better of me and agreed that love was a great feeling. I became happy because I thought of John and forgot about all the bad thoughts." She said happily and reached for her neck.

She wondered if it was a new tick, it was the twentieth time she'd seen her do it in total, she did it earlier and at the trial.

"It is good that you are opening up. Perhaps this will help you, don't repress it try talking about your feelings, or write them down in a diary. You don't know how to deal with anger, you've never really cared before so who knows what you'll care about now."

* * *

"So Will went to Anne's yesterday?" John asked as got on the road.

"Yes, he wanted to see how I was doing. Do you dislike him?" She asked curiously.

"He hurt you Lexie." He said tersely.

"He hurt my feelings because he over reacted and he also helped me out twice. He is a nice guy and a good friend. He's just…I don't know." She said looking in the distance, angering John.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" He snapped.

Gasping she snapped her head, looking at him in disbelief. She felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of her and she felt sick. "How could you even think that?"

"I noticed you didn't answer the question!" He spat ignoring the hurt in her voice.

"Please stop the car." She said quietly.

"No! Answer me!" He demanded.

She cringed, _James._ "Stop the car!" She demanded unbuckling herself.

He pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. He turned to look at her, angry but when he saw that look in her eyes he regretted asking her. He had never seen her look so hurt, not after everything that happened.

"I can't believe you would ask me such a thing, that you would believe that I had feelings for anyone but you after everything. I gave you my body, my mind and heart. I let you in." She stated sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "To answer your question, no; I don't harbor any romantic feelings for him. Did I hug him? Yes. What he did yesterday meant a lot to me. He could have said no, I needed you to hold me."

He leaned in to hug her but she recoiled away. "Lexie-"

This was too much, she couldn't take it and she couldn't think right now. She couldn't handle this on top of everything and she knew it was better to do this now. She took out the necklace and began looking for the clasp.

"I think you should take this back." She tried to say calmly but her voice quivered horribly.

Finding it, John grabbed her wrists. "I'm sorry. I love you. I-"

She calmed at his touch, she couldn't understand how a single touch made her feel better. She tried to think and push her feelings aside.

"I know and I understand what it is like to be jealous. I also know that I questioned your feelings for me earlier and I shouldn't have. I also shouldn't have gotten hurt when you questioned mine. I did bring it up after all. I know how you must have felt now and I'm sorry. But you have no reason to be jealous, I on the other hand do. It's like comparing a rose to a weed." She pointed to him and her.

 ***** "A weed is a plant out of place." He told her, making her break into her bright smile. Pulling her to him, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs as his hands cupped her face.

"Everyone has that little voice in the back of their mind that gives negative thoughts Lexie. I know you wouldn't have questioned my feelings if you hadn't read your mothers diary. She put those thoughts in there… I. I'm afraid that you're going to leave me for him, because he had your affection first. I feel really possive over you, now that I finally have you I don't want to let you go."

She leaned up and gave him a soft deep kiss. "He made me think about being with someone and wanting to change. Yes, he inflicted confusing emotions and I _had_ a crush on him. But you have my heart John. You reached a place in my heart where no has ever been. You are the only one I have ever shared so much with. I am yours and no one else's. The only feelings I have towards Will are those of friendship."

He smiled brightly and kissed her. "Do you forgive me?"

She giggled and nodded. "Only if you can forgive me."

* * *

They were in his room and he was sitting against his headboard. He had Lexie cocooned in between his lap and the album was on her lap but he was holding it. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't want it to put it off any longer." She took a deep breath and opened it.

She gasped. It was her, Ashley her mother looking very pregnant. She had auburn hair, but her hair was not as wavy. Mr. Sawyer was right, she did look like her. Although she believed her mother was more beautiful than she was. She smiled.

"I love you." She turned and kissed him.

"What's going on through that pretty head of yours?" He smiled.

"I-you make me feel beautiful, all the time. I never saw myself as such; I always thought that Hurst was just an awesome photographer. Not to say that he isn't, it's just that when he'd show me the pictures he took of me I couldn't believe that was me. I only felt beautiful looking at them. But because of you I feel beautiful, even though I know I'm not. Not like her anyways." She said happily.

"You are Lexie, you look like her but I can assure you that she did not have your beautiful soul."

"How do you know?"

"Would you ever take your own life?"

She had to think about it, making him worry. "I do not honestly know. It is not that I hate my life all the time, I hate life in general, pointless thing really." She said in a dark voice. He tensed and she sat up away from him. "I'm sorry John, I-" he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "No I would never take my own life. I might think about it though and probably freak out, then speak to Dr. Stone about it but I would not go through with it. I really do hate physical pain, well emotional pain as well but no."

"You hate your life at times?" He asked sadly. She turned to look at him.

"I suppose I used to, but not anymore. To be honest I never thought about it unless I was having a bad day. I was just something I hate, an emotionless zombie. It's funny I hate living by a routine but that is all I know, well knew. But you make me happy."

"You make me happy too."

"John…if you-if-" she sighed. "If you ever do not want to be with me, please just tell me and promise me that we'll still be friends. It might be hard at first but I don't want to lose you."

"Where is this coming from Lexie?"

"What are we going to do when we graduate? What if we go to schools in different states? I do not want to tie you down or hold you back, or for you to miss out on the whole college experience."

"College experience?"

"Fraternity life, I mean I've seen a lot of movies and although that might not be how all fraternities are, I am sure they are not that different."

"Why are we speaking of this now? Can't we hold it off until we get there?"

"I wish that I could but I can't. I'm just asking you not to cheat on me, to be open and honest with me and that we will always be friends even though we were lovers."

"Please stop talking about us in the past tense, we are dating. We will cross that bridge together when we get to it." She was going to respond. "I promise to be open and honest with you, to never cheat on you and that we will always be friends, no matter how hard and uncomfortable it might be at first." He kissed her.

By the end of the album, Lexie was crying again as John held her. It was a very beautiful album. It was decorated nicely and made with care and love. She could tell her mother loved her from the photos and it made her happy, hurt less.

* * *

Friday:

Lexie still hadn't returned to school much to everyone's disappointment. Mary felt horrible she hadn't been able to escape her mother's grasp. She hadn't seen Lexie since the concert and the only communication she had with Lexie was through Anne. Her mother forbade her from having any form of contact with Lexie and took away her computer and changed her number.

Anne was worried about Lexie being alone even though when she got home Lexie and she were inseparable. She asked the maids to keep an eye on her and talk to her if she wanted to speak about anything. She wanted to make her comfortable, she loved having her there, they were truly sisters and she was happy. A part of her never understood why her mother worked, but now she was glad that she wasn't at home and that she left Lexie alone.

Hurst was happy to hear that Lexie was opening up more but he really did miss her. She was constantly texting him or sending him emails, making him feel special that she missed him as much. Things were going great with Anne, they grew closer and tomorrow he was taking them all out to celebrate his birthday.

John was in a pretty bad place, he really missed her even though they spoke on the phone every day and texted throughout the day. He hadn't seen her since Monday and he would have seen her today but she changed her mind. Today she was finally going to meet her uncle and she asked him if he would go with her to which he agreed, but in the end she wanted to do it on her own. He just had to wait one more day to see her.

* * *

Lexie would go for a walk around the grounds once Anne would leave for school. It wasn't as early as she would have liked but she loved spending time with Anne. Plus she didn't have anything to do. On Tuesday, her phone services were disconnected and after walking and getting ready, she took the bus to the city and got her own line. Stopped by the DMV to finally get her ID and she went by the school to change all of her information. Dr. Stone informed her that James took her off of his insurance but she didn't have to worry about it right now or be too concerned about it.

Though she now lived in the city and could take the bus anywhere, she spent her free time thinking about what she was going to do and the homework Anne would bring her. She was also playing the piano more, practicing the song she was going to sing to John and just playing for fun. Her skills were improving more and more, it was the only way she could get out her emotions. Often she would find herself silently crying and she was glad she was alone.

Her hands weren't fully healed and she couldn't bear to play the violin. They hardly stung and she was happy that she was healing quickly but her left hand often stung. A piece of glass had cut perfectly into the middle, slicing her palm line and she didn't want to move it, but would knowing it would hurt more if she moved it later. She couldn't bear to look at the stiches on her thigh. The only time she would was when she was cleaning and applying medicine. They would occasionally puss and bleed and were scabbing. The worst part was how her skin looked, she knew it was in her head though; it didn't look as bad as some of the other pictures she looked up of others.

She contacted Mr. Sawyer to give him her new number and he told her that her uncle would be coming to town and Friday. She took longer getting ready, not knowing what to wear. John told her to be herself; she felt most comfortable in jeans but was wearing skirts because of the stiches. She used to have plenty of dresses and more close to choose from, but she donated a majority of the clothes Rose bought her to a women's shelter.

The only thing she was happy with was her uniform, she wore a black skirt a grey button up shirt and grey knee high socks, leaving her hair lose. As she waited, she played the piano to calm her nerves, she knew he was going to want to know about her, her family and she didn't know how much to tell him. If he didn't approve of her then she wouldn't get to meet the rest of the Burton's and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know if she could handle it, or what she wanted from them.

* * *

Mr. Sawyer wasn't too tall a man, he was shorter than John but taller than her. It was evident through his three piece suit that he was muscular and the way he stood gave of the vibe as a guard. When she met his eyes, she could see that he struggled with something but it went as soon as it came.

He opened the back door of the car for her and when she glanced in she saw that it was empty. She felt a wave of sadness, she thought he changed his mind but didn't understand why Mr. Sawyer was picking her up. He went around to the other side and got in, she was really uncomfortable and she just looked out the window.

"Did your father often hurt you?" He asked softly.

She slowly turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her hands. "I don't really remember. It's all in pieces but physically it was only for two years."

He nodded and when she knew he wasn't going to say anything else, she turned to look back out the window and touched her necklace, thinking of John.

* * *

They pulled up to a tall building and the car stopped in front of the doors. There was a man standing outside greeting people as they walked out. She was really anxious and got out before Mr. Sawyer had a chance to go around and open the door for her. They entered and she saw a large fountain and chandelier in the lobby along with a reception desk.

After he punched in a code, they rode the elevator all the way to the top floor. The doors opened into a hallway and there were five doors, one at the end of the hallway which she followed him to. Unlocking the door, they entered and there was another hallway leading to the living room on one side and another hallway and the kitchen and stairs on the other but she was too entranced by the floor to ceiling windows. The view was amazing. She could see the city and beyond, quickly glancing around she saw a piano in the living room and another door next to the kitchen.

There was a man standing at the window, looking out. He was as tall as Mr. Sawyer and just as built. He had copper colored wavy hair and when he turned to look at her she saw her eyes staring back at her. He appeared to be the same age as Mr. Sawyer and a big smile instantly appeared on his face.

"Alexandra! Hello, it's nice to meet you! I am your Uncle Edward." He smiled genuinely, calming her somewhat. He didn't seem to know if he should hug her or shake her hand and she held out his hand.

"Mr. Burton, please call me Alexa. It is nice to meet you as well." She stated and his smile faltered at being addressed formally.

"Ok, Alexa. Please call me Edward, or Uncle." He said walking to the couch, sitting down. She followed sitting across from him and Mr. Sawyer sat down next to her.

"I thought that it would be best to determine if you like me enough first, before forming any type of attachment." She said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? We're family."

"Technically speaking yes, but you do not know me. I-am afraid that once you do, you would not like to." She stated.

He smiled, "As I said we are family, I have waited a long time to meet you and so has the rest of the family. They all wanted to come but I know-I thought it would be easier for you this way." She nodded her understanding. "Tell me what do you think of the apartment?"

She looked outside again, "The view is amazing and I like the piano, do you play?"

He chuckled, "No I got it just for you."

She was confused. "Would you like me to play something for you? To be honest I am barley starting to play again, the violin occupies my time but my hands-I cannot play well until my left hand is healed."

A big smile crossed his face but his phone went off. He excused himself and walked out of the room. Mr. Sawyer encouraged her to go up to the piano, it was Steinway & Sons and she knew from Mary that it was one of the best. She sat down and fiddled with the keys, not knowing what to play.

"It seems as if your grandmother couldn't wait to meet you, she will be here shortly." He said sadly.

He remained standing and she stood as well not knowing what to do. The look on both of their faces was discouraging. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the door open and close and an elderly woman with blonde hair stormed into the room followed by a young woman.

"Edward, can you believe they were not going to allow me to come up! Your own mother! The audacity!" She said with conceit in her voice.

"Mother you are not even supposed to be here. The staff was only doing their job." He sighed.

"You and your father will not keep me from meeting my own grandchild, now when is the girl going to get here. I want to see what passes for fashion around here." She said looking around the room.

"Hello Mrs. Burton it is nice to meet you." Lexie said stepping out from behind Mr. Sawyer who had stood protectively in front of her.

"Dear God what happened to your hands?!" She exclaimed.

Lexie stepped back behind Mr. Sawyer and grabbed her necklace, she wished John was here.

"Mother," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. This is what he wanted to avoid, the reason Ashley left home in the first place.

"I was thrown onto glass." She said stepping out again.

"You poor dear, come here let me get a good look at you!"

Lexie smiled to herself, she reminded her of Mrs. De Bough. When she was in front of her, she could see the sadness and tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Burton sobbed and pulled her in for a tight hug. " _My Ashley_ ," she whispered.

Lexie wrapped her arms around her and noticed that the woman behind them had her mouth open in complete shock. She turned her head and her uncle and Sawyer were also shocked. Mrs. Burton coughed and let go of her.

They all sat down and as she suspected, they asked her about herself. She told them about her disorder, her friends, the violin, Aries and school. When they asked about the Bennet's she told them the truth as impassively as she could. She found it difficult and strange, knowing the truth, made her see things differently and she couldn't think about the past without getting emotional. The looks they gave her made her uneasy, but she got through it.

They spent several hours speaking getting to know each other but no one ever mentioned her mother. Mrs. Burton was a lot like Mrs. De Bough, dominating the conversation but she was happy that the attention was off of her. After speaking for a little over an hour, Mrs. Burton got anxious and wanted to go shopping with Lexie. She muttered something that her grandchild was not going to walk around dresses like that.

Lexie knew there wasn't wrong with what she was wearing, it was a little tattered but she didn't mind but she knew there was no stopping it. They stopped by the stores that Anne shops at but she would have preferred going to her thrift stores or Wal-Mart but she honestly couldn't imagine Mrs. Burton stepping foot in there.

She only picked a couple of shirts but Mrs. Burton insisted that she try almost everything on. Sarah, who was her assistant, helped her pick clothes that looked well on her and she just happened to like. She was allowed to pick her own clothes and they got her new undergarments and, skirts and shirts for school. After shopping for two hours, Mrs. Burton decided they were done. What she didn't know is that they still needed to go shopping for shoes which took another hour.

* * *

"Mother did you buy the whole store?" Edward said after the fifth man came in with a handful of bags.

"Please Edward we have more than enough money. What kind of grandmother would I be if I did not spoil my granddaughter? I have 17 years to make up for." She stated.

"I believe you bought enough to last a lifetime." He joked.

"Hush, now Sarah I want you to organize everything into the closet in the master bedroom."

"Mrs. Burton by the time-" Sarah began.

"I do not understand. Why would you place everything here?" Lexie asked as her words sunk in.

"Why you're staying here of course!" Mrs. Burton said matter-of-factly making Lexie's eyes widen.

"What she means Alexa is that Sawyer informed me that you needed a place to live. There is a door man and the front desk does not allow anyone up that is not in a list of approved guests. Someone comes to clean twice a week, there is a pool and game room down stairs and the school is nearby."

"But I cannot afford to live here and I still have to tell my friend Anne. She's going to be sad, and what about Aries? He can't stay there forever and he has to be ridden and I have to find a place for him. But this place is too big for me to be alone in. Do not misunderstand, it is beautiful but it is too much for me, I would be happier in a smaller apartment. Which I can find on my own, within my own price range," she started rambling and then looked up at all of them. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful but I am not one for luxury items, not to say that I will not wear the clothes you bought me, I will. But-"

"Alexa, I can assure you that you will not be left alone. Sawyer will be staying in the upstairs part of the apartment so you will have complete privacy. Your horse will be moved to a stable closer to the city but open enough for you to ride him. As for the cost, well you do not have to worry about that, your grandfather has agreed to pay for it."

"But I am supposed to do this on my own. What if the judge revokes his decision and I have to go back to that house!" She said panicked and he came and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alexa you will never go back there again, I promise. You do not have to move in right away, I know it will take time to adjust. Please at least try it for a month and if you change your mind there will be no problem. We can make other arrangements, do not worry about paying for anything, you have your own money that your great grandfather and mother left you, but your grandfather and I would like to do this for you, to make up for the last 17 years."

"But you don't need to make up for anything." She said quietly.

"Please try it and we will go from there, as I said you can move in whenever you like."

She nodded and then was shown to her room, which was the door next to the kitchen. The kitchen was big and had an island counter; there was a dining room, a main restroom and three other bedrooms with their own bathroom downstairs. Sawyer's part of the apartment was pretty big. The master bedroom was bigger than hers and he had another bedroom and a small living room. They made plans to meet on Sunday when the whole family would be here. She was surprised that they wanted to meet her friend and that she was going to get to meet them.

 ***The Killer Inside Me-Jim Thompson**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all right belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 26

Friday: (Cont. Lexie)

"So you will be living with me, may I ask why?" Lexie asked Sawyer as they drove back to Anne's.

"I work for your family." He stated.

"What is it that you do and how does this apply to me? If you do not mind answering."

"I am a body guard." He replied curtly.

"Why do they think I need a body guard?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"How else am I supposed to learn?" She asked curiously.

He sighed. "Your uncle was going to discuss this with you tomorrow, but they are going to let the public know about you and he is worried about the media."

"I see. So you will be following me around all day? Even if I decide to go back to school?"

He closed his eyes. "Well I would not go to class with you. I would drop you off and pick you up."

"What if I want to go with my friends, or spend time with my boyfriend?"

"I will be there."

"Like you would wait outside or…wouldn't it be easier to pretend I was going to school?"

"My job is to be with you at all times."

"Yes I understand that but it seems pointless, you will surely make things awkward. Is there a certain distance you are willing to keep?"

"You will not even notice my presence." He said frustrated.

"I am sure it is impossible not to notice you." She pointed out.

"Your family seems to have adjusted."

"Do they have bodyguards as well then?"

"Yes." He bit out.

"So you knew my mother?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"Why are you talkative all of a sudden?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Well if you are going to live with me and insist on being around me at all times, I would like to get to know you. I do not trust people, and yet you and Edward are asking me to give it blindly."

"You trust no one?"

"Do you trust anyone? Isn't part of your job to be on guard at all times?" His jaw clenched. "To answer your question, no I do not trust anyone. It is something I am working on though. John, Mary, Anne, Hurst, and Dr. Stone are the only ones to have gotten what I am willing to give."

He sighed and a sad look crossed his face. "I have known your family a majority of my life. My father was your grandfather's guard. Your grandfather is very generous and paid for my education; I went to the same school as your mother and uncle where we became friends."

"Do you-that is-do you think that someday you can tell me about her?" He struggled to answer. She placed a comforting hand on him.

"I understand that it is too painful." She said compassionately, but a hidden pain overcame her. "It is best left in the past, it does not matter I did not know about her anyways, nor have I come to care about her. What difference would it make? She is gone." She said darkly removing her hand and sitting up straighter.

He looked at her sadly, she was like her mother. "What would you like to know?"

"Nothing," she said curtly and took a deep breath in. _It was as she said, it would not matter_.

* * *

"Hey Annie," Lexie said entering her studio.

"I take it things went bad?" She said knowingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"How long have we been friends?" Anne smiled.

She nodded and made her way to the loveseat. "Well it turns out that The Burton's are wealthy, I do not know what they do though. I met my Uncle Edward and my grandmother, her assistant Sarah and Mr. Sawyer was there. We spoke and got to know each other and my grandmother took me shopping."

"How very cruel of her, I hope it was short." Anne smiled.

"You have no idea Anne; I honestly do not know how people can spend hours shopping."

"You poor dear," Anne mocked.

"I know!" Lexie giggled. "We spent the first two hours shopping for clothes. I have a whole new wardrobe and then after that we went shopping for shoes and accessories for an hour!"

"Oh can you show me what you got!" Anne popped her head out from behind the easel. Her smile fell when Lexie looked sad. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to her. "What troubles you?" She asked sitting down.

"Their kindness did not stop at buying me the whole store Anne," she sighed she didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to hurt her. Anne placed her hands over hers. "Apparently they also found me a place to live." She said sadly looking down.

Anne dropped her hands and stood. She felt sad and angry, Lexie being here this past week was one of the happiest times she had in her own home. But she knew Lexie was not to blame. Lexie did not seem happy about it either and she knew Lexie did not want to hurt her. This is what she wanted, for Lexie to open up and she knew that was a reason Lexie shut herself in, to keep from hurting others.

"When are you moving out?" She asked trying to sound happy and excited.

"I don't know, I suppose it could be whenever. They already have the penthouse and although it is too big for my comfort, he asked that I try it out for a month."

"A penthouse?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, the view is amazing, Edward got me a piano and I wouldn't be staying alone. Sawyer would be living upstairs." She felt her blood boiling and stood up. "I wish they would have spoken to me and asked what I would have liked to do. But they feel so guilty! They have nothing to feel guilty about, nor do they need to make anything up to me! I didn't ask for this Anne! How can they not see that this is no one's fault but hers! She's the one that should be here Anne!" She sobbed, "She's the one that should be trying to make things up to me. She's the one who didn't want me! She left me with that monster! She-she-she" she fell to the floor and broke down.

Anne rushed to her side and held her in her arms. She had never seen Lexie cry like this and it broke her heart. All she could do was hold her. She did not know how much time passed but Lexie eventually fell asleep. Her phone rang and knowing it was Hurst, let it go to voicemail. Eventually her legs started to fall asleep and she tried to get up without waking Lexie, but failed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Lexie asked lifting herself up.

"I do not know, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm sorry Anne, it's just that James-" she took a deep breath, she had to relearn to control her emotions, she couldn't break, she couldn't show weakness to the outside world.

"You know you do not have to tell me if it is too painful Lexie."

She exhaled sharply. "He gave me the letters she sent him. She didn't want me Anne; she didn't want anything to do with me because I would have reminded her of him. It seems like no one wanted me. I keep singing **Mother** over and over in my head. The last letter she sent was not so different from her journal entry. She just let him know that she was taking her own life because of him. Why would he give me those letters? Well I know why, I know how cruel people are. But I-I'm a part of him Anne, why couldn't he love me? Why is he so cruel to me?" She said sounding empty.

"You said that she felt guilty Lexie that it was eating at her, you know she loved you."

"She did not love me enough to get me back. She was too worried what her family would think and I can't help but hate the fact that they are being kind to me. Is it only because they feel guilty or because they truly want to know me and care?"

"Only time will tell Lexie, just go with the flow. Things happen for a reason."

Lexie looked at her sharply. "You-do you really believe that Anne?"

"I believe our experiences make us stronger and only the strong overcome the obstacles and hard ships that they are faced with. You Lexie are strong, don't ever forget that."

"If I do you'll always be there to remind me right?"

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Get rid of The Great Anne De Bough! Never!" She giggled, pulling Anne in for a hug, her breath hitching from crying.

"I'm going to miss you Lexie." She stated.

"Anne, I'm not going anywhere, the hotel is in the city, there are four rooms. I can come over all the time, I will still be here, but I guess I'll live there. Just a warning like I said Mr. Sawyer or Sawyer will be-well he is a body guard and he'll be watching me but he said it will be like he's not there."

"Why do you need a body guard?"

"Apparently all of the family has one and they are going to make my presence known to the public. I suppose that we will discuss it on Sunday when I meet the rest of them. Speaking of which they would like to get to know you, Mary, Hurst and John, will you please come with me?"

"You know you do not have to ask."

"I know. I need to call Hurst and John. Do you think you can call Mary? I know I will see her tomorrow, but I want to give her time to decide. I wish I could call her or go see her but-" she looked away and sighed.

"I will inform Mary and if you like I will tell Hurst. He called me and I was going to call him back."

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

On Monday Will noticed that both Lizzie and Jane were absent for lunch. He and Charlie sat down at their table and he was annoyed when Charlotte and Bill still joined them. The only good thing about that was that Charlie asked where the girls were. Charlotte said that Lizzie said they had some family business to attend to and Charlie said Jane said the same. He looked around the lunchroom, following the sound of laughter and giggles, and saw that Kitty and Lydia were there.

He wondered how the hearing had gone and hoped that Lexie was emancipated, he knew how little Mr. Bennet cared about her. He wanted to text Anne but knew she wouldn't tell him anything and he would have liked to email Lexie but she was probably really busy. He wanted to go to Anne's after school but that would mean seeing his aunt and he had already seen her and he could hardly stand the 45 minutes in her class. At dinner time he noticed Charlie was in a low mood and that was unlike him. He asked what was wrong, knowing he might get information about what happened, and he was right. Jane was really upset because Lexie was emancipated and that she left without telling her goodbye.

* * *

On Tuesday, Lizzie woke up to find the other side of the room empty. There was this big empty space, it looked odd and she knew she had to do something quick. When she saw Jane in the morning, she seemed upset but when they walked into school, she put on her happy face and it was like nothing was wrong.

At lunchtime as they were sitting down, she couldn't help but notice Darcy had his signature scowl on his face but instead of staring at her, he would alternate between her and Jane. She began to wonder if Jane told Charlie anything about Lexie and she really hoped she hadn't. It wouldn't be good if people knew, especially Darcy and Caroline. It was bad enough what happened with Lydia and Kitty.

 _She heard an all too familiar sound coming from behind her and turned to see Kitty, Maria and Lydia walking up to them._

 _"Hi guys!" They all said in unison and burst out laughing, finding it amusing._

 _"Hey what's up?" Lizzie said in hopes of making them go away quickly._

 _"Hi," everyone but Darcy said._

" _May I just say how lovely all of you look?" Billy smiled._

 _Lizzie rolled her eyes and Charlotte snorted._

 _"So Charlie, a little birdy told us this Friday was your birthday!" Lydia exclaimed._

 _"Yes, well mine and Caroline's. May I ask who this little bird was?" He glanced at Jane smiling._

 _"Oh well, like Maria works in the office and she was like helping out with some boring stuff, and she saw it on your report card." Kitty said._

 _Charlie's smile faltered a little but only Will noticed._

 _"So we were like wondering if you were going to throw a party." Maria smiled._

 _"Oh well I don't think so, we usually go out to eat and celebrate it at home with family." Charlie said politely._

 _"That's strange cuz Dylan told us, that he heard from Christy, who heard from Sammy, who was told by Terry who overheard Caroline mention to Laura that she was planning on throwing a big Halloween party next Friday." Kitty explained._

 _"And we were wondering who you guys were going to invite!" Maria asked._

 _"Well obviously Jane, but we were wondering if we could go too!" Lydia said._

 _"Oh can we bring dates or are you inviting lower classmen?" Kitty said._

 _"Who cares, there are plenty of hot older guys to dance with!" Piped in Lydia._

 _Jane was blushing and she imagined Charlotte looked as angry as she did. Darcy was still angry._

" _Oh a party? Will you be extending the invitation to me? I mean we sit together for lunch." Billy asked making Charlie uncomfortable._

 _"Well Caroline hasn't mentioned anything, but of course all off you would be invited if there is going to be a party." He said chuckling._

 _The three of them squealed so loud, the cafeteria fell silent and turned to look at them jumping up and down, still giggling._

" _Oh thank you so much Charlie! Oh my God, we have to find dates and awesome costumes! And we have to go get our hair done! Oh and our nails-" They all spoke over each other walking away._

" _I'm so sorry Charlie; you really don't have to invite them." Jane apologized._

The rest of lunch, they were approached by lowerclassmen. Apparently Kitty and them bragged to everyone that they were going to the party, and they were trying to get invited. Darcy's intimidating glare managed to scare them off, which Lizzie found amusing.

* * *

Will was in a bad mood, Jane and Lizzie seemed as if nothing was wrong. They just lost their sister and their youngest sisters were a great embarrassment. This only added to the list of reasons he couldn't be with Lizzie. Her family. It angered him more that people they didn't even know were coming up to them and asking for an invitation. As a group of guys walked away he heard them say, 'Lydia was right, he's a big pushover.'

* * *

Friday:

The whole school was talking about Caroline's and Charlie's party, next week. Charlie was upset because this was going to count as a gift for the both of them but it was what Caroline wanted and she always got what she wanted. All the seniors were invited, along with the juniors and sophomores Charlie already allowed to go. Lydia was beyond ecstatic and rubbing it in people's faces that she was the only freshmen invited along with Kitty and Maria who were the only sophomore girls invited.

Their mom was very happy and took them all to buy costumes when they got home from school but she and Jane didn't find anything they liked. There dad still wasn't home and she hadn't seen much of him since Monday. He would get home after dinner or later and she was starting to worry about him.

"Lizzie. Lizzie…..LIZZIE!" Kitty screamed at her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What did you say Kitty?" She asked uninterested.

"I asked what is up with Jane, she seems weird, mom is super happy, she bought my costume without looking at the price and why didn't Debbie D come with us to get costumes? Didn't Charlie invite her?"

"Kitty haven't you noticed De-Lexie isn't home anymore? Haven't you thought about where she is?"

"No, why would I? It's not like I care. So what's up with her is she sulking more than usual now? Did she get a 98 on her homework or something?" She sneered.

"No, she doesn't live with us anymore."

"What! Why? Since when?" Kitty looked shocked.

Lizzie looked at her in disbelief, had neither she nor Lydia noticed Lexie wasn't home? "She got emancipated on Monday and moved out that day, no doubt staying with the great Mrs. De Bough." She said sardonically.

"What's emancipated?"

"She divorced mom and dad."

"Why would Lexie choose to live with that old hag instead of here?"

"Kitty you don't even have her for a class, how would you know?"

"Believe me Lizzie I know a lot of juniors and seniors." Kitty smiled.

"Well either way, Anne is her best friend. Wait a minute I just thought of something." She said and walked away.

* * *

It was late when she walked up to her dads study, but she had been waiting for him and she knew that he ust got home. She knocked excitedly and he opened the door for her.

"Hey dad, how are you holding up?" She asked giving him a big hug.

"I'm fine Lizzie, just overworked. There is a huge project I'm working on." He smiled at his own joke.

"Trying to keep your mind busy?" She teased and he smiled nodding.

"Yes and luckily for me my new project keeps my mind off a lot of things. So did you want to talk about something, or did you come to escape your mom?"

She laughed, "No, even though we spent hours shopping, she was in a good mood."

"So not as terrible?" He teased.

"No not as terrible," they both laughed. "So I was speaking with Kitty and I figured a way to get Lexie back!" She smiled.

"Lizzie, I don't think there is a way to get her back, we just have to accept the fact that she is gone from our lives."

"Well you see, I have a hunch that she is staying at her friend Anne's and if that's the case she isn't supporting herself, like she is supposed to. I'm sure if you went to a judge then he might overrule the other judge's verdict!"

"I am sure she is only staying there for a while and besides if he does overrule the other verdict that does not mean she would come back. She doesn't want or love us, so we just have to accept it." He said trying to sound caring.

Truth was he accepted that he lost Ashley all over again and found it liberating. He was able to enjoy 'working' with his coworker. Luckily Collins believed that Lizzie would accept Billy as a boyfriend but Billy had to be the one to ask her. He was already working on a plan to get him fired he just needed a little more time.

"Your right dad, she would have told us something when she left. Can you believe that she didn't even say bye?"

"Yes I can my Lizzie Bear, but not to worry we still have each other."

* * *

Saturday:

"Lizzie wake up!" Someone was shaking her.

"What? What is it?" She asked sleepily, she went to sleep late last night and her plan was to sleep in today.

"Well we came up with an idea to cheer Jane up!" Kitty said.

"Plus celebrate her birthday early." Lydia smiled.

"What did you guys have in mind?" She said sitting up.

Although Jane tried to act like herself, everyone knew she wasn't. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and she wasn't as bubbly as she used to be. Last night when she set the table, she set an extra plate for Lexie and left it there, which Lizzie found weird because Lexie hadn't been home for dinner for the last two weeks but no one said anything. She hardly ate dinner and went straight to her room afterwards.

"Ok tonight we're gonna take Jane dancing!" They looked excitingly waiting for her to tell them what a great idea it was.

"Well I don't think she'd be up for dancing."

"Of course she would, she likes to dance, we just heard of this club-"

"For kids, well in high school-"

"And it doesn't serve any alcohol!"

"And we can invite Charlie to celebrate his birthday too!"

"It can be on us! This time!"

"Where did you guys get money? And how are we supposed to get there?"

"Mom." Kitty said.

"It was her idea"

"Plus he is her boyfriend!"

"Ok, I'll try and talk to her."

* * *

One thing Lexie missed about the Bennet house was being able to walk for miles alone in different directions. The view, the pond, the stars at night and riding Aries; these were all things that kept her sane and she wondered how she would adjust in an apartment. Walking around the De Bough's was already limiting. She would walk around in circles, alternating directions, not wanting to go into the forest again.

When she entered the house she was surprised to see Mrs. De Bough already at the table, reading the paper; she barely acknowledged Lexie.

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough." She putting food on her plate and sitting down.

"Anne tells me you will be moving out." She stated.

"Yes, Mrs. De Bough. My birth mother's family has found a place for me to stay. I would like to take this time to thank you for your generous hospitality." Lexie smiled.

"You are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you Mrs. De Bough, Anne means the world to me and it means a lot to hear you say that."

Mrs. De Bough kept her superior demeanor but she smiled with her eyes at Lexie. "You will come to visit." She stated.

Though Mrs. De Bough would not admit it aloud, she liked Alexa. Anne always seems different when she was around; happy. This past week had proven it, though Anne kept her façade around her, she could see the light in Anne's eyes. Alexa was a good friend, not at all like Caroline and Louisiana Bingley. Not to mention the other girls that went to her school. Anne did not need friends like that, who were fake and would use her. Friends like she used to have when she was younger.

"Yes." She smiled brightly.

They ate in silence which Lexie found odd. She had never seen this side of Mrs. De Bough but knew a lot about hiding behind a mask.

* * *

Anne came downstairs and was surprised to see her mother there, but not hear her voice. She piled food on her plate and sat next to her mother across from Lexie. More to her surprise, her father came down to eat with them and he was smiling. Not to say she had never seen him smile, but he was usually aloof and serious around his wife. She looked at Lexie, who was looking back at her with the same questioning glance.

"What are you girls planning to do today?" Asked Mr. De Bough

"It's Stanley's birthday today is it not?" Asked Mrs. De Bough.

"Yes mother we had plans this evening to attend dinner and a movie with him. Lexie and me-that is." She added a bit nervously. Lexie cast a slide glace at Mrs. De Bough, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Along with Mary and Mr. Drake," added Lexie.

"I invited Mary to come with us to the spa." Lexie slowly looked at Anne, her eyes showing how mad she was.

"Great, well you have my card, also why not go buy a new dress for Alexa and Mary as well." Mr. De Bough piped in.

Mrs. De Bough smiled at the attempt to get rid of the girls. Though the house was big enough to allow them the privacy they wanted. Another thing Alexa did was help her appreciate her marriage. It is true neither she nor her husband married each other for love, but over the years they had come to love each other. When Anne told her about Alexa, she was grateful that her husband never broke his vows. It made her appreciate him more and Anne. Though they never had other children he was happy and she knew how much he loved and adored Anne.

Lexie was going to protest, she didn't need any more clothes but Anne thanked her father and she followed suit.

* * *

"Anne I do not need a new dress. I brought a couple of the new ones from yesterday and why are we having a spa day?"

"I thought it would be a nice treat and a chance for the three of us to spend some time together."

"Fine you win."

"I always do."

* * *

Lexie was lying down in the back seat when they went to pick up Mary. They had no doubt that Grace was looking out the window making sure Lexie wasn't going with them. As far as Grace knew Mary didn't know who Lexie was staying with. Lexie waited a few minutes as Anne drove away before she sat up and hugged Mary from behind the seat.

Anne had already told Mary, everything pertaining to Lexie so they spoke and laughed as if they hadn't seen each other all week. Today was supposed to be fun, they were going to spend time together and celebrate Hurst's birthday with the people she loved and cared for the most in the world, and she couldn't wait to see John.

The first thing they did was shop for Anne and Mary's dress and Mary still needed to buy Hurst a gift. Next was the spa where they got facials, waxed, manicures and pedicures, heading to Anne's to finish getting ready.

* * *

Anne wore a dark blue strapless knee high chiffon dress, her curly black hair was straightened again and loose. Mary wore a black tea dress, with yellow roses throughout the pattern and her black hair was loose as well. Lexie wanting to hide the fading scars on her calf and those three horrible stitches and cuts on her thigh wore a white chiffon A-Line floor-length Bohemian dress with a round collar and short sleeves. She straightened her hair and put it in a half ponytail.

Wanting to avoid Mrs. De Bough, Anne told Stanley that they would drive to his house and they got there early. As soon as Lexie saw Hurst she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, telling him how much she missed him. They waited for John and they waited a while before he called Lexie, telling him that something came up but he would try to make it to the movie. Lexie was sad and upset, but did her best not to show it, it was Hurst's day. Thinking of John would be enough to get her through the day and he did say that he would try to make it.

After taking them to a nice restaurant, they arrived at the theater but Hurst wasn't in the mood to watch anything and they couldn't decide what to watch. Lexie noticed that they weren't too far from the club they went to and suggested they go there. She wouldn't enjoy herself, but she knew that they would, of course they knew her to well and were skeptical but followed after her when she started walking down the street.

As they waited in the back of the line Lexie could have sworn she heard an all too familiar laugh but brushed it aside and focused on her friends, who she hadn't seen in a week. Entering they noticed that there were more people than last time and they couldn't find a booth or table. Mary and Lexie went to stand along the wall while Anne and Hurst went to get some drinks.

Lexie was telling Mary about the Burton's and she could see Mary's sad smile.

"Mary, we will always be best friends you must know that."

"Anne is your best friend Lexie." Lexie was about to say something. "I know I am as well, but there is no denying that you and she are closer. I never minded because I was your cousin, we were blood, so I thought and now I am not even blood related to you." She said sadly.

"Mary I never saw you as just my cousin, yes Anne and I are closer but I love you just as much as I love her. I know we are not blood related but you will always be my younger sister and will always be a part of my life. I hope once Grace lets you off the hook we may openly spend more time together. You can always stay at my apartment." She smiled.

Two guys approached them and she recognized one of them from her party, but didn't know his name. The stranger was taller than her, but not as tall as Hurst, with sandy blond hair. He was attractive and cute but was nowhere near as handsome as John. He had ocean blue eyes and seemed charming but she didn't like him. His smile unsettled her and she felt this dark cold feeling and wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Hey, you're Mary and Alex right?" the shorter of the two asked. "I'm Rick Denny, I go to school with Kitty and Lydia? This is my older cousin George Wickham."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." He smiled charmingly.

George saw Lexie and Mary from across the room and he could tell by how they were dressed and stood that they came from money. It was after all the only reason he agreed to come here, hoping to find a nice rich girlfriend. From what Rick told him about the people who come here, he felt confident he would get lucky. He watched how they spoke with little emotion on their face, he could always tell which ones were the pushover and broken ones.

He was irritated that these girls were oblivious to his and Rick's flirting. They looked bored and uninterested as they threw compliments their way and tried several times to get them to say more than a couple of words, especially the girl with green eyes. She was rather plain and usually girls like her loved to be flattered. After a couple minutes of awkward conversation they gave up and went to look for other girls.

Lexie felt relieved as they left and she could tell that Mary felt the same way. They kept talking until Frank came up to them and asked Mary to dance. Mary really wanted to but didn't want to leave her alone and Lexie told her that she was going to text John until Anne and Hurst returned.

Lexie: *Hi, what are you doing? We decided to come to that club you brought us too instead of the movies.

Looking at her message, he couldn't help but get angry. He was supposed to see her tonight but Jenny got a date at the last minute and asked him to babysit. He really wanted to see Lexie, but he knew how much Jenny needed this. She was a beautiful woman but her spirits were down since the divorce. He could have left them with his grandma but it wouldn't have felt right. Once the kids were asleep his grandma told him it wasn't too late to go out, it was Saturday. He was reluctant but knew a maid would be here if she needed help. He got ready as quickly as he could and drove straight to the club, wanting to surprise Lexie.

* * *

Lizzie was watching Kitty and Lydia dancing with each other from the table. She cringed as she watched them grind on each other in short tight dresses, trying to get some attention. It wasn't long until a couple of guys came up to them and she could have sworn she heard them giggle through the loud music. She really wanted to dance, but didn't recognize anyone and she decided to wait until Charlie got there so she wouldn't leave Jane alone.

Glancing around the room she stopped and did a double take. Even in the dim lighting she could see Lexie and Mary were standing along the wall looking bored to death and snobbish. She felt her blood boil at the sight of her half-sister. Lexie had caused their dad and Jane so much grief. She noticed Denny was there as he walked up to them with another guy. She couldn't help but wonder what they saw in them especially when they continued to act like snobs towards them. The guys eventually left and she couldn't help but feel bad for them, as they turned to leave she caught a good glimpse at the really cute tall boy, only baffling her more as to why he was trying to get Lexie's attention.

She realized that if she spotted her so quickly, chances were that Jane might too so she turned to Jane to speak to her and keep her distracted. After two songs passed, Lydia and Kitty came back to the table bringing Denny and the cute stranger with them.

"Lizzie! Jane! You guys remember Denny?" Kitty beamed.

"Hi," they said politely.

"And this is his cousin George." Lydia smiled.

"Hello, George Wickham it is nice to meet you." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my sister Jane." _He is cuter up close._ She smiled.

"Would you like to dance Elizabeth?" He asked still smiling.

"Call me Lizzie, all my friends do and yes." They smiled at each other as he led her to the dance floor.

They didn't say much as they danced, but he wouldn't stop looking at her with that smile making her blush. They danced for three more songs before they headed back to the table for something to drink.

* * *

Someone was calling Jane's name, making her look around. She saw Charlie being followed by Darcy and Caroline. Charlie got to the table first and greeted them all excitedly but when Darcy got to the table he stopped dead in his tracks and if looks could kill she was sure she and George would cease to exist. His glare alternated between her and George and she could feel the coldness and anger radiating off of Darcy. Jane introduced everyone to George but Darcy never took his eyes off George. Lizzie turned to see George and she could tell that he was intimidated.

George's eyes never left Darcy's. Not wanting to let him know he got to him, he smiled cockily and draped an arm around Lizzie, asking her if she liked the song that was playing. He could tell his old friend got more upset if even possible and saw how jealous he was, he could tell that he liked Lizzie, the next thing he knew Darcy was storming off.

Lizzie couldn't believe how rude Darcy was, but then she remembered it was Darcy, but even Caroline was nice to him. She wondered how they knew each other and what happened between them.

* * *

Mary was still dancing with Frank and Lexie was standing along the wall with Anne and Hurst. A new song began and she was getting worried, John hadn't texted her back and she assumed he must have fallen asleep. She wanted to call him, to hear his voicemail to see what he was doing.

"Hey I'm going to go call John, outside." She told Anne and Hurst.

She called him twice but it went to voice mail and as she turned to go inside she was Will. Looking really angry and distraught, she didn't know if she should go up to him or not.

Will was fuming, beyond angry, at a loss for words and he hated feeling as if he had no control over anything. He couldn't believe out of all the places in the world he ran into Wickham. Worst, Lizzie seemed to like him; couldn't she see what kind of guy he was? No he couldn't be mad at her. No one knew what kind of man he was, unless they were his victims. He needed some air, he couldn't breathe.

"Will are you ok? What happened?" Charlie asked walking up to him.

"I'm fine Charles I just need some air," he said in a clipped tone. Charlie was going to say something but was staring at something.

"Lexie?! Hey! How are you? Jane didn't tell me you were here." Charlie said loudly causing Will to look around, there was Lexie all alone and he worried if she was ok.

Lexie gave him a small smile; Jane had obviously not told him anything but she knew better than to care. "Hello Charles, Will. Jane does not know I am here, to be honest I did not know she was here. I am celebrating Hurst's birthday with Anne and Mary. How are you?"

Will gave a small smile; she still avoided answering the question.

"I'm great! We are actually celebrating my birthday and Jane's."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, speaking of which I am throwing a Halloween party, you and your friends are invited of course."

"Thank you I will inform them. I do not know what our plans are but Anne will let Will know."

"Of course he will give her an invitation with all the details. Are you going to head back inside? I am sure Jane would love it if you joined us."

"No, I was actually going to make a call, but I thank you. I will go say hi once I go back in though."

Charlie nodded and Lexie turned away to call John again. "Just give me a couple of minutes Charlie; I will go back in a while." Will said, Charlie patted his back and went back in.

* * *

"How long have you been out here?" Will asked Lexie once she put her phone down.

"Not too long, I was actually calling John."

"I'm surprised he is not here."

"He was going to be but something came up."

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"The weather is nice, not too cold or hot. How about you?"

"I am fine," he said forgetting about Wickham. "Must you always avoid the question?"

"I will answer yours if you tell me why you are upset."

"I am not upset!" He said angrily.

She nodded. "I am sad that John is not here. I have not seen him since Monday. Though I know I will see him tomorrow it does not change my mood. If you were asking about my wounds, as you can see my left hand is almost healed. My right is better than the left, the scars are scabbing on my calf and-and my thigh is, well I would not like to talk about it."

He sighed, she told him even though he refused to open up. Maybe it would be good for him. "I am angry because I saw someone I wished to never see again."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing, though it was not necessary." She shrugged.

"You were open with me it was the least I could do."

"I find it is easy to speak with you. Will you be heading back inside now?"

"To be honest I think I will leave." He sighed.

"Where will you go?"

He looked around. _Anywhere to get away._ "I will just walk around until Charlie is ready."

"There is a diner a block that way, they are open until two."

"Thank you; I will most likely go there, have a good night." He said reluctantly.

Lexie could see through his mask. Whoever he saw must have really unnerved him. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

He had to think about it. He really would have liked to be alone but he wouldn't mind her company. "I do not want to ruin your night."

"It is not possible but I understand the need to be alone." She softly smiled.

"I do not want to be alone." He said softly.

"Then I shall join you. Let me just go tell Anne that I will be leaving and get my sweater."

* * *

After speaking to Anne and explaining what was happening, she glanced around the room and saw Jane and Charlie dancing. She looked happy and she didn't want to interrupt them.

"Ready?" She asked and began walking, leading the way.

"Do you often go to this diner?" He asked as they walked.

"Yes, James would bring me with him early so he could go to work and I would wait here and catch a bus to school sometimes."

"Have you spoken to your family since the hearing?"

She was quiet for a moment. "No the last person I spoke to was James."

He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it and they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. They quickly got to the diner which was named 'The Diner' and he couldn't help but roll his eyes thinking it was a modern coffee shop trying to be cool but walking in he noticed it was just a regular place, nothing fancy at all, it was almost antique and it had a warm atmosphere.

They sat at a table and the waitress, Diana began speaking to Lexie as if they were old friends. _She must have spent a lot of time here._

"Where have you been young lady? I haven't seen you. Your boyfriend is really handsome by the way, just like you said." She winked.

He looked up and saw that she was looking at him.

"Oh no, he isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends. But I promise I will bring him by to meet you. I've told him so much about you." Lexie smiled and Will couldn't help but blush.

Diana took their order and left.

"I assume you haven't been back to school?"

"I wanted to wait for my wounds to heal. My legs can be covered with the uniform but there is no way to cover up my hands."

"Will you be going back soon?"

"I am still not sure. I can graduate if I wish too, but I would like to spend time with my friends before the school year is over."

He nodded and they were quiet for a while. He was looking at her but he was busy lost in his thoughts.

"Would it be too much to ask you for that favor now?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"No." She smiled.

"Do you wish to know what it is?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? I promised I would do it."

"I want to tell you something and I can only hope that your opinion of me will not change." She nodded for him to continue. "This person I saw today he was my best friend growing up, his father used to work for mine but passed away when we were young. We used to be inseparable, but he changed. I subtly noticed when we were in middle school and when we reached high school we went our separate ways. He started associating with the wrong people. My father-my father was like a father to him, more so than to me. I didn't want my father to be upset so I would help hide his behavior. Things started disappearing and he was always asking me for money but never too much. One day I refused and he stopped bothering me and I put all of my efforts into school and work."

"This summer we were both working for my father; I got home early and I saw him coming out of my father's room. The next day my father accused me of stealing my mother's jewelry. I told him I did no such thing and that I saw G-my friend coming out of his room. He didn't believe me. He said my friend told him about my drug and womanizing problems and I told him to give me a drug test to which he did but he still didn't believe me. With the help of my cousin, who is a genius with electronics, we set up a camera in his room and mine. I blackmailed my friend, telling him that I had a video of him stealing. He asked me for money one last time; he said to help him out of debt. I complied still wishing to help him and he left us alone after that. I told him I would go to the cops if he bothered us again. I don't know what he told my father about him leaving, but he was heartbroken."

He paused to look at her as she sat impassively listening.

"I thought he was gone, but he came back and asked for more money and I agreed. I guess I could never keep the threat, a part of me remembered when we were younger. He was all I had growing up, he was there for me. I wanted things to be the way they were. I don't know how he went through it all so quickly, well I can guess." He let out a long sigh. "What I didn't know was that he still kept in contact with Georgie." A pained look came over his face. "By the time I found out I was too late to help her. She had given him all of her allowance and even jewelry. My father cut her off because she kept asking for more and-" he couldn't continue, it was too painful.

She placed her hand over his and he turned his to softly hold it. He looked at her palm, bringing back memories of Georgie in the hospital.

"He hurt her." She quietly spoke. He nodded causing her to become sad.

"When she could not give him more money, or anything of value, she told him she was going to come to me for help. Apparently he was her boyfriend and they were...together. I don't know what exactly happened; she hasn't spoken to anyone about it. I figured that he panicked knowing I would go to the police and he beat her with the intent to cause permanent damage." Anger came upon his steel façade. "I came home early that day and I heard her screaming…I saw her lying there and I rushed over to her forgetting about him. I only thought of her and he escaped. The only reason that bastard didn't go to jail was because she refused to press charges, she believed herself to be in love. I went to my father and we paid him off in exchange for pictures he had of her. We have not heard from him since. She was heartbroken when we informed her, but she still refused to press charges."

 ***** "The actor is not who claims." She said quietly.

"Yes. It is my entire fault; I failed to inform Georgie and my father knowing what I knew, what kind of a man he was. He hurt her all because I did nothing."

"I fail to see how any of this is your fault Will, you cannot be held accountable for others actions."

"My father seems to blame me. He sent me away." He said sadly.

"I am sure he is blaming himself as well." She said nonchalantly, still sitting there emotionlessly even after everything he told her.

"Do you have no compassion?! I live with the guilt every day. Georgie was hurt, in more ways than one! I could have prevented it; I failed her and my father." He said angrily.

"It doesn't seem like Gina blames you for anything, I am sure she blames herself. If she did blame you or resent you, I doubt she would've been so adamant that I forgive you over harsh words. She loves you to the moon and holds you in the highest regards. She speaks highly of you, did you know that? I would say the two of you are very close. I cannot speak for your father, I do not know his perspective but I believe he blames himself as much as you do." She paused and he looked at her, she seemed to struggle with something.

"Guilt will eat you alive, it is best for you to change your perspective. Nothing can change the past Will, we can only learn from our mistakes and grow from them. There is no point on dwelling about the, what ifs in life. Yes you could have warned them, would it have made a difference? Would your old friend not have found a way to achieve his goal? What if you had told your father and your friend twisted it to his advantage? What if you had warned Gina, and she like you, only wanting to help him? The questions and possibilities are endless."

"What would you know about making mistakes or feelings of guilt?" He didn't mean to be rude, but how could she not see that it was his fault. Nothing would change his mind otherwise, even though a small part in the back of his mind agreed with her.

"Guilt like I said will eat you alive. In living with guilt, you always ponder and think about what you believe you did wrong, on what could have been and not what is now. You live in the past and not the present. You are only torturing yourself, which you may feel is just but-"

"Lexie?" She turned around at her name.

"JOHN!" She yanked her hand from Will's and went running up to him, hugging him tightly. He broke the hug to give her a deep kiss. "I missed you so much." She said shielding herself from the view of others from their PDA.

"I missed you too. My grandmother relieved me of babysitting duties so I could come. I went to the club but Hurst told me you came here." He looked up at Will and they began to walk back to the table.

"Hello Darcy," he said stiffly.

When he got to the club he looked at his phone only to see she had called him three times. The third time he was on the phone with his grandma. Walking in he immediately spotted Hurst and got pissed off when he found out that Lexie was with Darcy. Darcy of all people! Only to walk in on them holding hands as she leaned into him, he felt betrayed; Lexie knew how jealous he was.

"Johnathan." He replied curtly.

"I am sorry I ruined your surprise." She kissed him again. "Will you excuse me?" She asked and left when they both nodded.

He pulled up the chair next to Lexie's. He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the look he gave him, but couldn't hold his tongue; "May I ask what your infatuation with _my_ girlfriend is?"

"For your information she is the one who invited me here." Will said with a sly smile, but then he saw how hurt John became.

He sighed, "I was out with Charlie and I ran into her outside while she was calling you. I needed to get away and being the great friend she is, she suggested this place and accompanied me." John nodded but still looked like someone died. "You are very lucky Johnathan. Lexie loves you for you and not your status or wealth. It would take a blind man not to notice how she looks at you, or the look in her eyes when she speaks about you. You make her happy."

"She speaks of me often?" He smiled a little.

"On the several occasions we have spoken."

John nodded and smiled softly; now he was ashamed for his comment. "I am sorry Darcy; it is just that I am very possessive over her and last Friday…I thought you had feelings for her and you kissed."

Will was stunned. "Do you think it's a good idea for you to be with her then?"

John glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Though I do not know the details about her relationship with her father, I heard what he told her on Friday, the way he spoke to her."

"Are you saying this because you have feelings for her or out of concern for a friend?"

"Both." Will stated as a look of pure shock crossed his face.

He couldn't believe her just said that, when he knew he did not nor could not like her. Looking at John he knew he had struck a nerve. John would surely keep Lexie away from him now, he wondered whether it was a good thing or not.

"What I meant was that I have come to care about her as a person. It is hard not to like her once you get to know her. All of you hold her in the highest regards, knowing how she is." He winced and glanced at John. "She has a unique view of life and seems level headed. She is different than any person I have ever met; there is something about her that I cannot place." He said the last part more to himself.

"Her aura," John simply stated. "Or soul if you wish, she is a unique enigma. You don't know her like I do." He stated with a hint of smugness.

"You have no reason to be jealous of me Johnathan. It's like I said, only a blind person wouldn't be able to see how much she loves you. All I can ever hope to be is a friend, I am glad she has given me a second chance. I do not have many friends." He admitted.

He saw Lexie walking up to them. She was smiling with her eyes, looking only at John. She sat down reaching for his hand.

"Sorry I got caught by Diana on the way back." She smiled brightly and blushed giggling.

"What's so funny?" John asked placing his arm around her possessively.

"She asked me if you guys had any older brothers."

"Why would she ask you that?"

She started to giggle again. "So that I may introduce her to them, she thought you were bothers and very handsome. Sorry I don't mean to laugh; though you look nothing alike you do have striking similarities." She took a drink and took out her phone as it went off.

John found nothing amusing about what she just said; he looked at Darcy who was in his own world. He could see why the lady would think that, apart from their different hair and eye color, they were both big and tall, sat perfectly postured; had strong square jaws and their noses were long. He began to question if Lexie was dating him because he was similar to Darcy.

"They are on their way." She said putting her phone on the table breaking him from his thoughts.

"Please tell me Anne does not want to leave? I want to talk to you about something." John said softly as Will looked up at him.

"If she would like to leave we can go somewhere and talk. Oh I can show you where I will be staying, I don't think that-" she glanced at Will, realizing she revealed something to him. "Anyone will mind."

John just wanted to yell.

Seeing that Anne still owed him a favor, Will decided to ask her for a ride home instead of waiting for Charlie. He stayed quiet as Lexie and John spoke about his niece and nephew. He couldn't stop thinking about if he made the right choice in telling Lexie everything. He never thought about the fact that she could tell John, thus breaking her promise. John would surely want to know what they were talking about. He was too busy worrying, he didn't notice Anne and them walk in, until Anne waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello Anne, Hurst, Mary. Anne may I ask you for a favor and trouble you for a ride home."

"We will need to stop by Stanley's to pick up my car first."

 ***The Chariot-Teach**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All right to Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 27

Lexie told Anne that John wanted to speak to her and that she would be home later, the apartment wasn't far but John insisted on driving. Walking up to the front desk, she asked if anyone was in her room and when the receptionist told her no they made their way to the elevator.

Walking into the living room, John was surprised to say the least. Looking around it was almost identical to the one his grandpa lived in New York but they weren't surrounded by skyscrapers. She gave him the tour and then they finally sat down.

"Do you like it here Lexie?"

"I enjoy the view, but I feel it is too big for me. So you must come over often." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you think we can talk now?"

She sat up and turned to look at him, letting him know he had her full attention.

"Do you love me?" He asked looking away. She grabbed his chin to make him face her.

"Of course I do John. Do I not show it enough?" She felt like a failure and her hand dropped. _Have I not made him happy?_ _No! Of course not; you could not make him happy, you only infected people with your pain and misery. Of course he'd tire of you, that's what you get for opening up._

"Yes," he whispered.

She stood up angry, afraid to let her inner voice out and she made her way to the window. He stood and followed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Why must you lie? I must have done something to make you question my feelings." She sighed. "Again," she spat. "What did I do wrong?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing," he said grabbing her face in his hands.

"You are lying!" She pushed him back ignoring the pain in her hands, "Why would you ask unless you doubted me?" She was angry. "Please tell me what I did, please tell me I can still fix it, please don't leave me."

She looked so empty and lost and he wanted nothing more than to take it back. "Lexie come sit down with me please."

She knew it, this was the end. She would save him the trouble. "You do not have to tell me anything, you may leave." She said coldly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Leave."

She turned around and walked up to glass, placing her hand on the window breathing in slowly and deeply, trying to control her feelings, trying not to cry.

"Do you really want me to?"

She shook her head no and a sob escaped her. She squeezed her left hand and a sharp pain followed, shooting up her arm. For the first time in her life she found she enjoyed this. It was as Dr. Stone said, this took her mind off of her feelings, all she could focus on was the pain, it was almost like being cold.

Walking up behind her, he forced her to turn around and pulled her in for a deep kiss, pouring all of his emotions, saying he loved her and didn't want to leave her.

Pain and pleasure is what she felt as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with equal passion and his arms wrapped around her. They didn't want to pull away but they reluctantly parted, needing air.

"Please tell me what I did wrong; I just want to make you as happy as you make me." She asked looking sadly into his eyes.

"Why do you love me Lexie?" He asked pleadingly.

She released him from her arms and walked over to the piano. He felt his heart break. He didn't understand how they could share a kiss like that, for her to just walk away without an answer. It only reaffirmed that she compared him to Darcy. He walked to the couch to get his jacket.

"Can you please come, sit next to me?" She asked softly.

He couldn't leave; turning back around and made his way next to her, just staring at her but she was looking at the keys. She took a deep breath and placed her fingers over the keys. She began to play and he instantly which song she was playing, he couldn't help but smile.

 _ *****_ _"_ _Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see_

His eyes began to water as he watched and heard her sing just for him. He had been asking her to sing for a while now and here she was singing this song to him and he couldn't help but feel the same way.

 _I see the wind  
Oh, I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds  
Oh, I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world_

 _Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My mind is wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My mind can feel_

 _I feel the sorrow  
Oh, I feel dreams  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I feel life  
Oh, I feel love  
Everything is clear in our world"_

She finished and turned to look at him, reaching for his hand never looking up at him. "I love you because you make me feel happy. You make me feel safe and you make me feel things I have never felt before. You are kind, smart, compassionate and caring. It is easy to be with you and you push and challenge me."

"That last part doesn't sound like a good thing. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I know and you don't. Like when we went to the club you thought it would be a good experiment but you didn't make me dance of feel like I had to… Can you please tell me what I did wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Lexie. It's just the little voice in the back of my head."

She contemplated for a while. "Was it because I was with Will?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes," he looked away ashamed.

"I was outside calling you. When I was going to go back inside I saw him, he looked really upset and I didn't know what to do. I didn't have to do anything; Charlie saw me and said hi. I called you again and he came up to me. We started talking and he was really upset, he was thinking of walking around the city and I told him about The Diner. He looked really distraught and I asked him if he wanted company, I just wanted to make sure he was fine."

"Why were you holding his hand?" He forced out.

"He confided in me and told me something personal. I placed my hand over his, he's the one who turned his hand to hold mine."

"And you left it there?"

"I did not mean it as a romantic gesture and I'm sure neither did he."

"So what did he tell you?" He sighed.

"Like I said he confided in me, not that I would tell anyone either way, it is not my story to tell." She said.

"Do you forgive me for being a jealous asshat?"

She giggled as she nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. "I do not feel anything for Will, John. Nothing, nada, zilch, zero. Only you, I am yours and you are mine. I am sorry I put that image in your head."

"I am no saint either; you did see me dancing with Taylor. It must have been harder, knowing that I have been with her."

"To be fair I did tell you dance with her… Is my friendship with Will going to be a problem for us?"

He wanted to say yes, but her eyes asked him to say no. She did however want him to be honest with her. "I wish it could say no, but I would be lying."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me." She said quietly and looked out the widows; she was going to like it here she felt.

"You do not have to stop being friends with him Lexie, I would never ask you to do that for me."

"I would do just about anything for you John." She smiled looking back at him.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "I know and I would do anything for you, which is why I will put aside my jealousy."

Her arms snaked around his head and she pulled him in for a slow deep kiss. Wanting to be as close to him as possible she quickly straddled him, his arms snaked their way up her back and she let out a soft moan. Her hands cupped his face, leading to his shirt. She began to unbutton his shirt as his hands found the hem of the dress. He carefully lifted it to her waist, being conscious not to touch her leg, resting his hands on her hips he stopped and threw his head back.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't have a condom."

She smiled, "Oh well I think I'd be more offended if you did." She leaned in and began kissing his neck as she unbuckled his belt.

"Lexie-" he chuckled.

"There are other things we can do," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Such as?" He asked becoming rock hard.

She slowly broke away and looked up at him through hooded eyelids. She licked her lips and crushed her lips against his giving him a bruising kiss. When she broke away he could see how black her eyes were, she bit her bottom lip with that sexy smile.

"I could tell you or…" She leaned down and kissed his neck as she continued to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Or?" He managed to whisper, it was hard to think with the way she was kissing him.

She kissed her way behind his ear and smiled against his skin. "I could show you." She lightly bit him.

He really wanted her to show him what she had in mind so he let her continue her assault. He was going to lean back and realized they were still at the piano. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. He quickly made his way to the couch and sat back down, letting her take his shirt off, followed by his undershirt. She paused to admire him, lightly touching his abs with her fingertips. He pulled her in for a kiss and unzipped her dress, kissing his way down her neck to her breasts as he pulled it down.

She couldn't take it anymore, he drove her crazy and her panties were uncomfortably wet. If they both got naked she didn't think she would be able to stop. She pulled away, standing up and before he could open his eyes, she leaned in to kiss him. Her hands snaked their way to his pants, tugging at them.

* * *

She lay staring at the ceiling, inhaling deeply as she tried to catching her breath. She was on cloud nine and the room was spinning even though she was lying perfectly still as he kissed his way up from her hips. It seemed as if he slowly kissing his way up to her, skipping over the dress bunched up at her waist, he reached her lips and gave her a slow and passionate kiss helping her mind come back to earth.

"So I take it you like it then?" She asked dreamily.

His smile said it all but he responded with another deep kiss. He held her as close as possible and she couldn't help but pull his still naked body to her.

She reluctantly pulled away, "If we keep going, I'm going to want more."

"I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one and keep you from getting it." He smirked leaning down to place kisses on her neck, playing with her breasts over her bra.

"I am sure I could convince you otherwise if I tried. Should I try?" She challenged.

He lifted himself up and pouted. "Fair enough," he gave her a chaste kiss and reluctantly got off of her and began getting dressed.

Once she could breathe normally, she sat up and began looking for her underwear. "Was I-did you like it?" She asked as she stood and looked away.

She pulled the dress back over her shoulders quickly and he came up to hug her from behind. "Did I do something to make you think otherwise?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing her back. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck and kissed his way down her spine. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, her thighs got wet and she was glad she still hadn't found her underwear.

"No, but you still didn't answer the question." She managed to say when he abruptly stopped, reaching the end of the zipper and quickly zipped up the dress.

"I more than enjoyed it. I loved it." He held her face in his hands. "Why did you do it? Not that I'm complaining, in fact if you'd like to do it again, I'd be more than happy." He chuckled as she shied away, "I love how you can be bold one moment and shy away the next."

"I've been thinking about it since you did it to me and I wanted to try it. I wanted to make you feel good." She said quietly, lightly blushing.

"You made me feel fantastic." He gave her a rough but passionate kiss. "We taste good together." He smirked and she blushed burying her face into his chest, inhaling his sent.

"I love you so much Jonathan. Thank you for loving me, I never thought that I was capable or worthy of love. But with you all of my doubts and worries seem to go away. I feel….free. I just want to make you as happy as you make me. I love how you are always smiling, I love your eyes." She said pulling him down so that their foreheads were touching.

"They are just brown Lexie there is nothing special about them."

He considered himself to be very good looking and he took pride in his body. He never had trouble with girls, except for Lexie and that was a problem. Lexie called Darcy handsome, his ice blue eyes and high cheek bones added with his demeanor made him intimidating and it was almost like Lexie's. He wasn't afraid of him, he had no doubt he would win in a fight but Darcy was the type that when he wanted something, he did what he could to get it. Even his own grandfather would like him; one thing he could never learn was how to be more cutthroat and it was something his grandfather still got after him about.

She smiled as if she knew something, "They're more like hazel and I they have small specks of yellow and green."

He smiled lovingly at her. "I love you Alexandra." He kissed her forehead and gently lifted her arms, placing one on his waist and holding the other in a dance position. "Will you dance with me?"

"There's no music," she giggled.

He just smiled brilliantly at her and began to dance. She felt really silly but she was enjoying herself. It happened a lot and she loved that she could be silly with him, she just sang the song that was playing in her head at the moment.

 ***** " _Heaven,  
I'm in Heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak;  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek,  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek.  
Heaven,  
I'm in Heaven,  
And the cares that hang around me thro' the week.  
Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak,  
When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek._"

* * *

It was really late by the time she got to Anne's and she was just glad that Mrs. De Bough wasn't waiting for them, so her arriving late might go unnoticed. As she quietly made her way to Anne's room, she could see light coming through the crack on the door in one of the guest rooms but didn't think too much about it.

Opening Anne's door, she saw her and Mary were lying on her bed waiting for her. They were teasing her about arriving late before she went to her room to get ready for bed. She took her computer with her, deciding to write Will since they never finished speaking. Before John brought her home, she told him that she was going to email him and though he got evidently upset, he kept to his word and accepted it.

 _Will,_

 _Thank you for sharing your story with me. Sometimes it is easier to open up to a stranger. I would like to let you know something only a few people know. I recently found out that Rose Bennet is not my mother. Not that she ever was, James had an affair and I am a result. I found out this Monday that my birth mother took her own life. I am actually like her, I am her spitting image. She too suffered with depression; she gave me up because her family might have disapproved. A year after I was born, she took her own life._

 _The day she took her life she wrote in her journal, that she felt guilty because she gave me up. Something happened that reminded her. I do not believe that you would do something so drastic. I am only trying to tell you that feeling guilty helps no one. Yes bad things happen; they happen all the time to different types of people._

 _I would imagine that 'good' people are the ones most affected. It is as if their whole world is shattered and they start to question what they did to deserve their misfortune. 'Bad' people I believe, think that they are cursed and believe only bad things happen to them, I suppose, and grow to hate people that are more fortunate. Fate and life however do not care about such things, good or bad, it's all the same, and one cannot exist without the other. Yin and Yang. To quote Anne, "Our experiences make us stronger and only the strong overcome the obstacles and hardships they are faced with."_

 _You did not know what your old friend was capable of and you only tried to help him. You did what you thought was best at the time. In living with guilt, I would think you find it hard to come to any major life decision. I would assume you always second guess everything. Though it is true I do not have any feelings of guilt, I have experienced it briefly. For instance, Mary and Anne felt guilty the day after your birthday party. They felt like it was somehow their fault, as if they should have tried to reach out to me more. When the truth is they did try, I am the one who blocked them out. I felt guilty that they felt guilty when it was clearly I the one at fault. But what would I know?_

 _I wish I could say more, but I feel I would only be repeating myself. Though I do not believe you told me your story to ask my opinion on the matter. I assume you probably needed someone to talk to. I believe that you should try speaking with Gina; it might help the both of you if you move past it together. I do not judge you for your decisions or mistakes; I still believe you are a good man and my opinion of you has not changed in the slightest. But you will believe what you want to. You do not have to worry about me saying anything; it is your story to tell. So I still owe you a favor._

 _-Lexie._

* * *

She woke up before the sun rose, even though she fell asleep pretty late speaking to Anne and Mary. She was excited and overwhelmed; she was going to meet the Burton's today along with her friends. She tried going back to sleep and just lying there but she couldn't. Her nerves were getting worked up and her thoughts were racing. She carefully tried to get out of bed, but it was hard being sandwiched between Mary and Anne, and her healing injuries

She quickly changed into shorts and a plain shirt, needing to go for a walk. She knew it would be a little cold, but she needed that. She would have loved to go for a jog or running right now but she was very paranoid about her stiches would stretch out. The doctor told her it would be fine, her mind couldn't let her do it. Though she knew it would be the same thing with her hands; it would sting from the pressure but it was not damaging. Last night had proven that.

She didn't think about anything as she walked around several times, she was too busy trying to warm up that her mind got a break from all of her thoughts and feelings. Eventually though she got warmer and started thinking about meeting her new family. It wasn't going to be until the afternoon but she needed to mentally prepare in case they didn't like her. She didn't know what to expect but she could almost imagine her grandfather acting like her grandmother did. Then there was her aunt and cousins, Edward seemed like a loving and caring person but everyone was different. She was so lost in thought, despite his big and tall frame she didn't notice Will walking up to her until she nearly collided with him.

* * *

He really didn't want to go home and have to explain his behavior to Charlie. It was very rude of him to leave without saying anything even if he wasn't enjoying himself, so he decided to stay the night at Anne's. He now owed her a favor for driving all the way to his house and back to the city. He was baffled at her reluctance to let him stay but she knew better than deny him. His aunt would hear of it and she'd have a fit.

During the whole car ride, he remained silent; too preoccupied with worry and anger. He worried if Lexie was going to tell John anything and he didn't think she would. Not after what happened the first time he thought she betrayed Georgie. _She would pay, of that I am sure_! He couldn't believe that thought came into his head. Lexie was his friend. _Only his friend_.

The thought brought him sorrow, had he been able to look past all her faults he would have been the one to make her happy and she him. _Was that true? What happened to Lizzie? Should I tell her about Wickham? Should I tell others? Should I call my father?_

No, Wickham was no danger to Elizabeth. She had no money, yes she was beautiful and who could not love her but she was smart. He hoped that she would see what kind of person he truly was for herself. Perhaps he should warn her, but then what were the chances that she would run into him again? There was no chance she would have fallen for him in a couple of hours.

* * *

He woke up early the next day and checked his email to see if Georgie had already emailed him. The first one to catch his attention was Lexie's email, but he wanted to read it last.

Georgie was beyond happy and it showed with her big bright smile. 'First picture! Love you big brother! Thank you!'

He knew his father wouldn't buy her the camera she wanted so he did, not wanting her to dip into her allowance money. He couldn't believe she had taken over thirty pictures already of random people and nature. She also mentioned that she wasn't playing the guitar as much, but she was focusing more on the bass at the moment, but not to worry about her piano playing. Mary was keeping her on her toes, sending her videos and challenges in a friendly completion. He was surprised to hear she began emailing Hurst about photography and how quickly she was falling into Lexie's circle of friends, though technically speaking it was also Anne's so it wasn't so bad.

Next he read Richard's who informed him he was going to come live with their aunt until the end of the school year after Thanksgiving. The bad news, in both their opinions was that Rich was going to have to go with Anne to Silver M. and at least they would still have the weekends. In his emailed he mentioned running into Wickham along with his concerns and asked his opinion.

Finally he got to Lexie's, he wished he had more emails to read and he almost wished he could so something else to avoid reading it but his only other option was to go downstairs and possible see his aunt. He really hoped she didn't ask him any questions but the real reason he didn't want to read it was because he thought that she might not want to be his friend.

After reading it, he felt relieved she didn't ask him anything and though her words brought him a little comfort but she was right. His opinion of himself still hadn't changed. He couldn't believe that her father had an affair and that Rose wasn't her mother. There were so many questions he would have liked to ask but he would repay her the same curtesy. He found it strange that this email was more personal than her first when the first one was about her.

He was looking out the window when he saw something moving out his window. He went up to it and looking out, he saw her walking, only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Instead of emailing her, he decided to speak to her personally and now was as good as ever; they would have more privacy outdoors.

* * *

He had seen her walking the opposite direction and knew he would run into her this way. It wasn't long before he saw her. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs were parted down the middle. He could tell she was lost in thought, she didn't even notice him and she was walking rather fast for someone with short legs. That's when he saw it, her calf was worse than he could have imagined.

Though many of her cuts were healed and healing; the deeper cuts were scabbing. Her mid-thigh shorts allowed him to see her thigh and the cuts and stiches there. They were long and formed the shaped of an upside down y. It was ironic to him that she would have to look at it and not think of the question itself. She would surly see those scars for the rest of her life along with some of the other cuts, like the ones on her hands. He understood why she didn't want to go to school.

"Bloody Hell! Will!" She screamed, startling both of them and both jumped back literally and mentally.

"Lexie good morning, how are you?"

"Good morning. I find myself in deep thought, I am sorry I didn't see you."

"What a strange coincidence, the same goes for me."

"Well I was about to head back inside, I will see you at breakfast." She smiled.

 _Does she not want to speak to me?_ "Actually I wanted to speak to you."

"About?" She asked baffled.

"I just wanted to thank you for listening and sharing your opinion knowing that it would not make a difference."

She gave a small smile. "Think nothing of it." She was turning to walk away.

"Actually there is more I wanted to say." He said not wanting to let her go.

She stopped and turned to look at him, and then she turned a deep shade of red. "I have to go now."

Instead of turning the same way, she turned around and he understood that she was embarrassed of her scars. He took a big step forward and grabbed her arm stopping her.

Her eyes were wide, showing her insecurities. "You're still beautiful," he said softly and leaned in closing his eyes.

She recoiled away as much as she could, "I think it would be best if we were no longer friends Will." She said looking away.

"Why?" The hurt in his voice was evident. "Do you not feel anything for me anymore?" He asked as his grip lightly

"I do not believe I ever gave you the impression that I had any romantic feelings for you! Unless you overheard me speaking with Anne the day you came over after the concert."

He stiffened and loosened his grip but did not let her go.

"Even if I did, that was in the past and I am with John. I am his and he is mine. I have told you how I feel about him. If you were my friend why would you want to take away my happiness?"

"I could make you happy as well." He said defeated.

"I have no doubt that you will make someone very happy Will; even me. Though I do not know you well, you are a good man; your aunt speaks highly of you." She said genuinely sincere. "I have John, I want him and I will be with him as long as he wants me. It is nothing against you; I have always liked John, ever since we were younger. Even though we were never friends and he use to take his anger out on me, and I felt nothing these past years I am in love with him to the moon and back. I will never hurt him or do anything to cause him pain."

He released her, shame and anger overcame him. He didn't mean to try and kiss her, it just happened and he didn't want to stop being her friend.

"I wish I could tell you not to feel bad, but I know what rejection feels like. Please listen to what I said, I'm very honored that someone like you could someone like me and find me pretty enough to consider, but I cannot give my heart to you."

"What do you mean someone like me would like someone like you?" He asked though he knew the answer.

"You know exactly what I mean. Though I do not hold it against you. Any girl would be lucky to have you Will."

 _Any girl but you._ "I am sorry, I know you have John, I know you love each other, I do not know what came over me. Please I still want to be your friend, I do not have many."

"I cannot promise you anything, I must speak to John first." All he could do was nod. "What were you going to speak to me about?"

"Last night you told John that you were going to show him where you will be staying." She tensed but nodded. "Can you-will you be ok on your own?"

"I am not alone, nor will I be staying alone. That is all I wish to say," he nodded his understanding. "I will see you later." She turned to walk away and then stopped. "Will you please let Gina know that you told me, about you ex friend?" He looked at her like she had grown two heads. "It is just that I would want to know if you revealed something that involved me. If you do not tell her I will."

Anger crossed his face. "You have no right to tell her anything and I will be damned if you remind her of anything that happened." He seethed.

"I suppose you are not as close as I thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Speak to her Will." She said softly. "I will tell her that I do not know the whole story, nor will I ask her anything. I just want her to know that I know, it is her story as much as it is yours."

"This isn't a story Alexa! This actually happened, you cannot just-"

"A story is an account of past events in someone's life. Speak to her." With that she turned to leave.

She almost ran up to her room to get ready. Fate was cruel, she knew this. She needed to see John; she had to speak to him. She called him and asked if she could see him as soon as possible and he quickly agreed. When she was ready, she made her way to Anne's room and asked her for a ride, knowing it be quicker than taking the bus.

* * *

Will was already eating when his aunt came down to join him, not being surprised that he was there. He was disappointed that it wasn't Lexie but he was relieved.

She in fact had seen them speaking outside this morning, standing close to each other and she knew they would make a perfect couple.

"Have you seen Alexa this morning? He wardrobe has greatly improved since she met her new family. Have you heard of the Burton's?"

"No, I have not."

"The maid told me that she came home this Friday with several bags of clothing. Some of the same stores Anne and I go to. Apparently a man picked her up in a black Mercedes and he was dressed very well. She will be moving to a penthouse in the city, it appears that the Burton's come from money…"

He found out more from her than he had from her or Anne. He didn't even know she was staying here but he feigned interest. He was already finished eating when she and Anne came downstairs with a timid Mary, heading somewhere.

"Where are you girls off to so early that you have not eaten breakfast?"

"I am sorry Mrs. De Bough, I have some urgent business to attend to and it slipped my mind. Anne is just going to drop me off and come back." Lexie answered.

"It is not like you to forget something Alexa. Do not make it a habit. William will take you, Anne must eat. You know how sick she gets around the fall."

"Ready Alexa?" He asked before Anne had a chance to protest.

Lexie knew she wasn't going to win, there was no logical reason Will couldn't take her. Yes, she was going to John's and this wasn't going to be good, plus she was going to be in a car with him for a while. She just nodded her head in agreement and gave Anne and Mary a hug for strength and said goodbye to Mrs. De Bough.

* * *

He tried to casually glance over at her; she hadn't said a word choosing to stare out the window this whole time. Although she sat with perfect posture and he couldn't really see her face, he could tell she was upset.

He remembered what his aunt said about her clothes, she was wearing brown International Concepts Fahnee Leather Wide Calf Riding Boots with a teal knee length skirt; a cream colored blouse and a big maroon bohemian scarf. She reached for her purse and he could see the Prada logo. She pulled out her mp3 and opened the center console and pulled out an auxiliary cord. He was shocked at the 'music,' if it could be called that, that was playing but chose not to say anything, at least she wasn't playing it loudly.

"Please drop me off downtown and I will take a bus to my destination."

"If I am back too soon, they will know something happened, at least Anne will and I do not wish to have her angry with me."

She gave him a curt nod and he kept driving, with her giving directions every now and then. He drove to the outskirts of the city, but the opposite direction from his part of the city. Soon he began to see mansions with acres of land and eventually she pulled out her phone.

* * *

He approached a big iron gate and it slowly opened. They drove down a lane with tall trees on both sides leading up to a huge contemporary rustic mansion. Nothing compared to his home however, but there was no denying this was beautiful. He pulled up in front of the door and saw steps leading up to a patio.

John was standing there smiling brightly with two children who were jumping around excitedly. He stopped the car and when their eyes met, his smile fell. Lexie jumped out and the children came running down the steps with John slowly following behind them.

"LEXA!" They both yelled as she bent down to give them both a tight hug.

She loved his family as much as she loved him.

"We missed you sssooo much!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Here." Nate said handing her a folded paper.

She smiled brightly at them and gladly accepted it. It was a get well card with a rainbow of flowers, a smiling sun with puffy sky blue clouds. There were some scribbles and a stick figure in a school uniform with red hair and green eyes. An image came into her mind of a similar image and she pushed it away not liking the feeling it came with. She reward them with a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you very much, I love it. I'm going to put it in my room. I missed you guys too!"

They started naming a list of things they needed to do together and Will stood awkwardly by Anne's car watching how happy the three of them seemed to be that she was here. They reminded him of Georgie.

John came up to her putting a smile on his face but she could tell he was seething mad. _This is going to be bad._

"Hello Johnathan." Will said.

"Hello Fir-fi-lm. Uncle John, how do you say that man's name again?" Nicky asked sweetly.

"Fitzwilliam." He stated.

Nate started to laugh and Nicky soon joined in. "You have a funny name, can I call you Fizt?" She batted her eyelashes.

"You may call me William." Will said annoyed.

His intimidating posture and stone façade caused the kids to get clearly get upset. Lexie came up to them and put a protective arm around them.

"Thank you for the ride William. I will see you another time. Say goodbye to William, Nate and Nicky." She said impassively.

"Goodbye William." Nicky said sadly turning to hide in Lexie and Nate didn't say anything at all.

"Nathaniel Parker?" John said sternly.

"Bye you big meanie!" He walked up to him and kicked Will in the chins before running away, Nicky following after him.

Will was about to say something but Lexie beat him. "Will, they are only children!"

"Monsters would have been the word I would have used!" He mumbled.

John took a step towards him but Lexie placed a hand on his arm.

"Goodbye William." She said followed by John and they turned to go inside.

The kids were waiting by the door when they entered. Nicky was holding Noah's hand being a protective sister as he stood there looking very sorrowful and afraid of what was going to happen.

"Is that mean man gone?" Nate asked in a small voice.

John ruffled his hair, "Yes." He smiled.

The tension broke and they got animated again about Lexie being there, listing all over the things they wanted to do.

"I promise we'll do those entire things, but I need to talk to your Uncle first ok?"

They got sad but agreed and went to get everything ready.

* * *

"Will you please sit down?" She asked.

He didn't say anything and made his way to the couch, so he was at least willing to hear her out. She began pacing the room and told him verbatim what happened in the morning only leaving out the details of Will's story, but explaining why; up until Will dropped her off. Once she was finished, she stopped pacing but stood there with her head down. Too afraid to look at him this whole time, now she had to wait for her fate and accept it.

"Did you want to kiss him?"

"No. I never once thought about it."

He casually walked up to her and lifted her chin up. "What did I tell you about your chin?"

"To keep it up," she said lifting her head up to see him.

He leaned down to kiss her, slowly at first but when he ran his tongue across her lips, she opened them allowing him entrance. He pulled her closer and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed without breaking their kiss. He laid on top of her, making out and feeling each other through their clothes. Soon they had lust in their eyes and he broke away to catch his breath. Pulling her to sit up he removed her scarf and shirt, kissing down her neck as he unclasped her bra.

There was a light knock on the door but he ignored it, pushing her back on the bed.

"Uncle John! Mama said to come and eat breakfast!" Nicky yelled through the door.

He groaned against her lips. "I'll get rid of her." He said giving her a chaste kiss.

"Actually I'm pretty hungry. I skipped breakfast."

"Then we shall get food in you. You're going to need all the energy you can get," he told her huskily as he began to kiss her again.

"Uncle John! Lexa! You're gonna get in trouble!" She yelled.

* * *

"Good morning Alexa! I have not seen you in a long time."

"Good morning Mrs. Drake, Jenny. I am sure John explained why?"

"Yes, I am glad to see that you are doing well." She smiled sweetly and they ate, catching up.

Afterwards John wanted to go back to his room, but the kids wanted to play and she did promise plus Nicky gave him her big puppy dog eyes, as did Nate who was learning from his sister. After playing for several hours, Mrs. Drake told the kids it was time to clean their rooms. They had maids, but they wanted to teach the children good values; giving John and Lexie the chance to sneak off to his room.

"I almost forgot I have something for you."

She went to her purse and pulled out a 5x7 frame, handing it to him. She spent some of her time this last week working on it. It was beautiful and the paper framed had artwork that looked like a page from her journal.

 ***** _"Once in a lifetime, someone comes into our life that we really connect with heart to heart… soul to soul. A friendship develops and love follows. With all my being I know that you are my_ _"once in a lifetime_ _," and each time I think of you I realize how lucky I am to have found you. Thank you for all your love… thank you for all that you are… thank you for being a part of my life each and every day! I love you! –Alexandra Bee."_

He felt nothing but love at the moment, he looked up at her and he could tell she was nervous. He placed the frame down and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you, you are my once in a life time."

His lips came crashing down on hers hard and he effortlessly lifted her, taking her to the bed. He didn't relinquish control as his tongue danced with hers and she loved giving him control. They quickly undressed each other and once he was fully naked, he grabbed a condom. His eyes never left hers, knowing that she was still self-conscious about being naked around him. He laid over her and peppered kissed on her face, down her body, all while his hands explored each curve. His hands reached her sex, and he looked up at her. She was soaking wet and he couldn't help the smirk that spread his face before he slowly placed his middle finger inside of her. She let out a loud gasp and arched her back off the bed. His mouth and free hand gave their attention to breasts as his other hand continued to move in and out of her. She was moaning his name and his hand moved faster, getting more and more frantic with each whimper and moan she gave. He felt her tighten around him and he pulled his hand away before she could come.

She sat up angered and forced him on his back. She gave him a deep kiss and nibbled her way down his neck, down his body and gave his tip a kiss. He sharply inhaled as her lips engulfed him slowly, taking him in as deep as she could go. He felt her move around and opened his eyes, he saw her on her knees with her hips high in the air. The curve of her back looked deeper and she looked so sexy. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up. She didn't seem to mind and he did it again, placing his hand behind her head. He picked up his pace and she lightly gagged, but she kept sucking and licking. He could feel her saliva running down his balls and how wet it was. He was very close but he was trying to make it last as long as he could. She abruptly stooped and he looked up at her. She was sitting on her legs with that sexy innocent smile. He smirked and pulled her to straddle him, once he placed the condom on she lowered herself slowly on him letting out a deep throaty moan.

* * *

"I miss this," she said softly drawing circles on his chest.

"Sex?" He smiled.

She giggled. "Yes, but this. Just being in your arms, your family."

"I miss this too, you belong here Lexie." He lightly tightened his grip on her.

She sighed and kissed his chest. "Have you ever had sex without a condom?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if there was a difference."

"I'm sure there is."

"I was thinking of taking birth control." She told him.

"I do not like the idea of you taking more pills."

"One more wouldn't hurt, besides I haven't taken one of them as much as I used to. Ever since I left that house I don't have panic attacks."

"I'd rather use condoms."

"We can keep using them, if it makes you feel better but they have been known to break."

"What would you do if you did get pregnant?"

"I'd keep it." She said without hesitation.

"Really?" He said looking down at her as she lifted off him a little.

"Yes, I love you and it would be a part of you. I-Even if you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Lexie-you know I would take care of you."

"I know, but I also know that we are young. I-" she tried getting up but he wouldn't let her.

"Talk to me." He pleaded.

"If Ashley had decided not to have me I wouldn't be here. A part of me at times wishes that I wasn't here, but I have no reason to complain. I would want to keep and raise it, I would never do what she did, even if I did it alone." He was going to say something. "But I know I wouldn't be alone, that you would be there."

 ***Fred Astaire- Cheek to Cheek**

 ***Children of the Inner Light (A card I saw at a gas station.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P all rights belong to the great Jane Austen.**

Ch. 28

Lizzie was exhausted by the time they got home. She wanted to speak to Jane but as soon as they got here, Jane ran up to her room without saying anything. It was supposed to be a fun night and Alexa ruined it. When Charlie came back without Darcy, he told Jane that he ran into Lexie and that she said she'd come and say hi. The whole point was to forget about her and celebrate her eighteenth birthday.

Changing into her pajamas she looked to the opposite end of her room. She had moved desk to where Lexie had hers and hung more photos and posters but it was still empty. It was strange that she missed Lexie, even when Lexie was here it was like she wasn't but it was still weird.

As her head hit the pillow, she smiled despite the fact that Jane was upset. She couldn't help but think of the George Wickham, he was very cute and charming. After Darcy left, he couldn't stop starring at her; only her. They made it back to the dance floor and he couldn't keep his hands off f her, but he was respectful. The majority of their time was spent talking and dancing, they even exchanged numbers. It wasn't like she's never dated anyone but it always turned into a friendship and none of them had ever been as cute as George was, she really liked his smile. She wondered if he would contact her or if they'd run into each other again and she hoped that fate was on her side.

* * *

Waking up, she felt exhausted and decided to forgo her jog. She danced enough last night to make up for the exercise, she laughed. She could hear her mom humming as she entered the kitchen, she could smell the food before she saw it, it was a breakfast style buffet and her mom was dancing around as she put the food on the table and she looked up to see her.

"Where is Jane? She's usually up at this time. Will you go check on her? You all need to eat in case we're out all day." She smiled.

"Where are you guys going?" Lydia asked.

"All of us will be going to the mall to find Jane and Lizzie their costumes for the party. Jane's has to be perfect."

"She's already going out with Charlie, what does it matter if she looks perfect or not?" Kitty asked.

"That is why _you_ will never be able to keep a man once you get him Kitty." She snapped. "Lydia, please explain to Kitty the importance of looking your best."

Lydia beamed, "Jane has to look perfect, otherwise she could lose him. One must always look their best; there are plenty of girls out there that would throw themselves at Charlie. To keep a guy interested you must be sure you always look better than the completion."

"Especially when Jane refuses to wear one of those sexy costumes that everyone wears these days." Her mother said.

"Mom you know Jane is too shy to wear those." Lizzie said defending her.

"And what is your excuse Lizzie?" She asked. "You know it will help your chances of catching someone as cute and hopefully as rich as Charlie. You know I heard that Billy Collins was invited to the party."

Lydia and Kitty burst out laughing.

"I'm going to go check on Jane!" Lizzie got up and ran out of the room quickly.

She knocked on the door several times and when there was no answer she slowly opened it. It was dark, too dark and she could barely see anything. She went to the window and pulled the curtain and blinds open. Walking up to Jane, she could make out her tear stained cheeks and her heart broke a little.

"Jane honey, it's time to wake up!" She shook her lightly.

"Ugh!" She mumbled and buried her face into her pillow.

"Come on! Mom wants to go shopping for your costume; we only have six more days. You know, soon she'll start going on and on about her nerves."

"Lizzie I do not care about her nerves! I do not care about getting a costume; all I care about is the fact that my own sister does not love me!" She yelled and her eyes started to water. "Don't you care that she's gone?"

"She is our half-sister Jane and it's not like she ever showed us that she loved us. She was always so sad and depressed. When did you ever see her smile? Or laugh? Or care about being part of the family? To answer your question I did care until she proved to us she didn't. We just have to accept the fact that _she_ is the one who doesn't want anything to do with _us_. She moved on and so should we."

"I guess you're right Liz, it's just that it hurts so much. I wish I could be as strong as you."

"It did hurt but the way she is helped me get over it. That is what you must think about Jane don't let her get to you."

* * *

After convincing Jane to get out of bed, she got her excited about finding a costume and then went to her room. As she entered, her phone vibrated and she saw she had four messages.

George: *Hi Lizzie, its George.* 8:15

George: *This is Lizzie right?* 8:30

George: *Denny asked Kitty for your number, any reason why you're ignoring me?* 8:49

George: *Sorry I don't want to seem like a crazy stalker, it's just I had a good time last night and I wanted to get to know you. If you don't reply I'll take the hint.* 8:55

She couldn't help the smile that spread her face. :*Hey George, sorry I left my phone in my room. I had a good time last night and would like to get to know you too.*

George: *Oh, that's good, I was worried for a second there. So did you have any plans today?*

:*Yea, actually. My mom is taking me and my sisters to the mall to buy costumes for this Fri.*

George: *Aren't you a lil too old to go trick or treating?*

*LOL NO! You can never be too old to get free candy! But I have to go to a party this weekend.*

George: *I see, do you think I could help you pick out your costume? I have some ideas on what would look good on you ;)*

:*Flattery will only get you so far. Besides I know what I look good in, I'm afraid your assistance is not required :)*

George: *Maybe we will run into one another at the mall? And maybe we can become better acquainted?*

:*Maybe ;)*

:*I have to go, got to get ready. Bye*

She went downstairs to quickly eat and then got ready. She changed several times, hoping that George would go to the mall just to see her. She found herself blushing as she looked in the mirror. She was going to put on some makeup, but she wanted to see if he liked her for her personality and not how she looked. She wore a little last night and knew that if he treated her differently then he only cared about one thing. She put her hair in a messy bun and even wore something simple, denim Capri-pants with a blue and green stripped collared shirt and green low top Converse.

* * *

They quickly found their costumes, after going to two stores. Jane was going to be a sexy princess, but she insisted on getting a size up for a longer skirt. Their mom wasn't happy about it but she was happy that Jane was getting a sexy costume, after she wouldn't stop insisting.

Lizzie found a beautiful green Shakespearian dress. It was a type of suede with gold trimming. It hugged her body well showing off her small curves and the back of the dress was longer than the front, reaching the floor. The chest had detailed artwork in gold stitching and the sleeves went to her shoulder and opened the rest of the way closing off at her wrists with bracelets. There was a small gold bow on her bicep, making the fabric puff up at her shoulders. The inside of the sleeves were gold and it came with a green crown with gold ribbon wrapped around it, and a light green vial going down the back, all she needed were gold high heels.

Their mom saw a sale and quickly abandoned them as she handed Jane her credit card. They had to walk by the food court to get to the other side of the mall and they spotted Kitty and Lydia speaking with George and Denny. They casually walked up to them and George gave her a panty dropping smile. She played it off unaffected and smiled, calmly walking towards him to give him a hug.

* * *

They were walking around together, Kitty and Lydia saw one of their friends from school and dragged Denny off with them and they followed Jane to a store, but didn't go in.

"Were you able to find a costume? Or will my assistance be required?" George smiled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I found one on my own, like I said I would." She teased.

"That is good, I was hoping to run into you and instead I ran into Kitty and Lydia."

"I hope that their presence wasn't too unbearable." She smiled.

"Not at all, they are quite charming and pleasant. Especially your sister Jane."

"Yes, Jane is a big sweetheart. So how do you like our little city?" She really wanted to know about Darcy but she didn't want to ask.

"I find I enjoy it. I grew up in a small city like this. Well it was not as small nor was it big. You live in Meryton, near Denny right?"

"Yes. A couple of houses away, though they are miles apart. It's not like houses in the city."

"And the Bingley's I assume live near you, seeing that you are well acquainted with them."

"Yes, they also go to school with us."

"Even Darcy?" He asked a little shocked and she bit her cheek to hide her smile.

"Yes even Darcy. So I guess you know him? Or what is so shocking about him going to school with us country folk?" She laughed.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "Yes I know him. I just never thought that he would go to a public school when his cousin goes to a private school." He smiled.

"You seem to know him pretty well." She stated.

"I should. We grew up together, we were even best friends."

She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"It's a great surprise, I know after seeing the way he gave me the cold shoulder last night. Do you know him well?"

"As much as I ever wish to, I don't know him too well but I can tell you from what I do know, I think he's a jerk."

"I'm sure we're the only ones who feel that way about him."

"Really? But no one at school likes him. Everyone thinks he's a proud snob and that he's better than everyone. Charlie's his only friend. The only ones who don't care are most of the girls."

"I wish I could feel sorry for him, but it seems like his faults finally caught up to him. Not that it ever happens to people like him. Just because he has money."

"In the little time I've known him he's been nothing but a jerk."

"Are you going to suffer the rest of the school year with him?" He laughed.

"I really wouldn't know. I hope his being here won't affect your plans with your family."

"Like he could scare me away. If he has a problem being in the same town as me, then he can leave. Though we aren't on the best of terms I have no reason to avoid him except one."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you. My dad used to be his dad's assistant and they grew close. I was really young when he passed away; a while after Mrs. Darcy. Darcy and I were close; best friends. His dad practically raised me like I was his own son, even better. He even started training me to work for his accounting firm and I really enjoyed it and he was even paying for my education." He said sadly.

"I guess your plans changed?"

"Yes, but I have to start from the bargaining."

He looked around and then pointed to a bench; he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards it.

"Darcy and I were inseparable even though I was a year older than him. We grew apart when I got to high school and when he got there we weren't able to hang around as much. Over the years he began to push me away and I didn't know why until I caught him leaving his dad's room. I didn't think anything of it at the time but the next day Mr. Darcy accused me of stealing jewelry." His voice filled with sadness.

"I denied it of course and later confronted Darcy about it. He told me that he wanted me gone. He was jealous that his dad loved me more than him. He said I took everything away from him, his father, his sister and now I was taking the job that was meant to be his."

Lizzie was thrown off by the later of the reasons.

"I had no idea what he was talking about. Even though his dad helped me out a lot, I still worked hard to prove my worth to him; unlike Darcy who has everything handed to him. But he didn't see it that way; he thought I was trying to take his dad's right hand side at the company when I was only going to work there. It would have been a great job and I would have had a really good position and I would have been doing what I love. As for his sister I saw her as my little sister as well. We were a lot closer than the two of them were and he hated that. He was too busy to pay attention to her or me so we grew closer. She's a big daddy's girl and she's two years younger than him so he was also jealous that she and I were closer to his dad."

"So what happened?"

"Last year he planted the missing jewelry in my room and after that Mr. Darcy wanted nothing to do with me. He cut me off and I wasn't able to go to college anymore. So I'm staying with my aunt and uncle until I can get back on my feet, working wherever they will hire me. I just wish I knew how Georgie was doing, she isn't allowed to speak to me or her dad would cut her off."

"I knew Darcy was bad, but I didn't think he was that bad. How could anyone stoop so low?" She said in disbelief.

"Some people are just horrible, I am sure one day karma will come around." He shrugged.

"I wish there was something you could do. You seem to be handling things better than I would have."

"Well I don't have the resentful temper that some people have." He said knowingly and she understood. Darcy told her he had a bad temper. "At the moment, my situation isn't that bad. I am with my family and getting to know Denny. Plus I wouldn't have ever met you, had I been in college right now. So you shouldn't feel sorry for me."

She couldn't help but blush.

* * *

The whole car ride home was spent thinking about what George told her. She knew Darcy was a proud snob but this was just horrible; to go after someone just because you're jealous of them. _Of course he would get revenge on anyone who wounded him, even if it was on accident._

She made her way to her room and didn't even notice Jane followed behind her.

"Hey Liz, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left the mall."

"Jane! George just told me the most horrible thing."

Jane was shocked to say the least after Lizzie told her everything George told her.

"Are you sure Lizzie? I mean I know that you don't like Will, but I don't think he'd ever do something like that. Charlie holds him in the highest esteem."

"Yes, I could just tell by the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes. You know I'm good at reading people."

"I guess, I don't know what to think."

"I know it's hard to believe someone could be so horrible, even him."

* * *

Sunday (cont. Lexie)

Lexie, John, Anne, Hurst and Mary were all holding on to Lexie as they rode up the elevator in silence. Spending the morning with John calmed her nerves and she was doing fine until they got into the elevator, but it seemed as if each second was being dragged out and she almost took an anxiety pill, but it wasn't that bad. Reaching the top, the doors opened and they led her down the hallway.

John stood next to her as she stared at the door. She couldn't decide if she should ring the bell or just go in and it was an internal struggle. Sawyer opened the door and stood there with a small smile. John placed his hand on the small of her back and led her in as they followed Sawyer. She held her head up as they walked into the living room confidently but on the inside she was standing on the edge of a cliff as John held on, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Hello Alexa it is nice to see you again," Edward walked up to her smiling and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Ed-Uncle." She said pulling away, the smile on his face was priceless making her smile.

"Hello," she said to everyone. "This is Johnathan Drake, Stanley Hurst, Anne De Bough, and Mary Phillips." She said as they bowed at their names.

"It is nice to meet you all. This is my wife. Lillian, my sons Kevin and Louis, you've already met your grandmother Chelsea and Sawyer, and this is your grandfather Thomas Burton."

Thomas walked up to her looking at her up and down. He had an unreadable expression and she was going to take a step back towards John but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It is nice to finally meet you Alexandra."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He pulled her more towards the family, Lillian and her grandma gave her a hug and she awkwardly shook Kevin and Louis's hand.

* * *

Her aunt and cousins were as nice as her cousins, they seemed like a perfect loving family, close but she found her grandpa intimidating. He remained serious and impassive most of the time but his eyes were soft. When she would glance up at him, he would often give her a small sad smile. Eventually Kevin and Louis pulled out a big package from behind the couch.

"We each got you a gift," Kevin said handing her the package.

She begrudgingly accepted it with a smile and thanked them. It was a little heavy but beautifully wrapped like all the gifts Anne and Hurst had given her and she carefully unwrapped it. She knew her family was staring at her and she subconsciously leaned into John.

Mrs. Burton noticed that her friends were blatantly ignoring her, she remembered Lexie said she didn't like any attention. "Edward! Where are we going for lunch?"

She opened the box and she stopped breathing. There was a very elegant black violin case, and the weight of it told her there was a violin inside. Carefully taking it out, she could tell it was durable but she was still afraid to drop it. It reminded her of cases that she knew she was never going to have. She carefully opened the silver latches and opened it. Inside was a Bridge Golden Tasman Electro-Acoustic Violin.

She let out a soft gasp, "I am sorry but I cannot accept this." She said looking up and she saw their faces fall. "It's not that I don't like it, nor appreciate it but it is too expensive. All of this is too much. I enjoy the little things, ***** it's the little things that make up life. No one has to feel guilty about anything. I am happy and I am happy to have met you, but I don't need anything." She calmly said.

"Play us something Alexa." Mrs. Burton demanded.

Edward glared at her and was about to tell Lexie she didn't have to, but she quickly stood up and carefully took the violin out of its case. She walked up to the wall of windows and looked out into the city; the sun was setting leaving a beautiful orange glow over the city. Some of the street lights were already on and she could see cars passing by in the distance. She felt someone walk up behind her; Mary squeezed her shoulder and made her way to the piano. She took a deep breath and played her scales as she looked into the distance but mostly she was trying to get past the weird feeling of her left hand.

She didn't want to play but she at least owed it to them to play something. They took the time out of their lives to come and meet her, they thought of her and brought her a really beautiful, thoughtful gift; something she loved and most importantly they were giving her a chance. She turned slowly around as she took a deep breath, avoiding everyone's eyes.

She walked up to Mary and told her which song she would like to play and quickly removed her scarf. Thinking of Ashley, the reason she chose this song she began to play ***Kiss the Rain-Yiruma** as the words played in her head. She played for the loss she felt when she thought of her, the loved she'd never know. It was strange to care about her because she didn't know her but yet she loved her.

 _I often close my eyes  
And I can see you smile  
You reach out for my hand  
And I'm woken from my dream  
Although your heart is mine  
It's hollow inside  
I never had your love  
And I never will_

 _And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

 _I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The on to say that you would never leave_

 _The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
On that only, exists in my dreams_

 _And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

 _I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you_

 _So why am I still here in the rain?_

The sound of clapping brought her back and she remembered where she was. She slowly opened her eyes; the sound of the violin was amazing. She softly smiled and placed the violin carefully back in its case. She quickly walked up to Louis and Kevin and engulfed them both in a hug. They were completely shocked and they froze in place before they quickly returned it. She had to pull away, she would have thought they were just going to give her a quick hug, they were strangers after all but they didn't seem to want to let her go.

"It sounds amazing thank you. It was an amazing opportunity to play it."

"You are an excellent player and only deserve the best." Mrs. Burton said refusing to look at anyone. "Think of it as an early graduation present. You said you were still considering only finishing this semester." Lexie was about to protest. "You shall keep it and play it for special occasions. You already gave much of the credit to the violin." Mrs. Burton said trying to sound condescending.

"Thank you, I will cherish it for the rest of my life."

* * *

They arrived at the finest restaurant in the city, the Burton's got to know her and her friends. Louis, Kevin, Hurst and John hit it off really well and she really liked Lilly. Her grandma had an opinion about everything and she didn't hold her tongue but she was kind in her own way. She couldn't get a read on her grandpa though, she was sure that he at least liked her but he didn't speak unless he was spoken to.

Dinner was nice and Lexie felt relaxed, she felt like they liked her and they were already making plans with her. Her grandma, aunt and cousins went to the hotel from the restaurant and her grandpa, uncle and Sawyer took her and her friends to the apartment.

"Alexa, I would like to speak to you privately." Her grandfather said when they got to the lobby.

Fear hit her instantly and she didn't want to go with him. She didn't want to hear what he had to tell her, she knew it was too good to be true. Dr. Stone once told her she could not make everyone happy; but hope happened and when that happens disappointment follows, it was what she knew.

"How about you join us Johnathan?" Edward smiled, sensing Lexie's hesitation. He was worried as well.

"Of course," John said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you for coming Hurst. Anne and Mary don't wait up. You guys have school tomorrow." She told them giving them a big hug.

As they left, she pulled John aside. "Are you sure you want to stay? I don't mind speaking to him alone. I'll be ok." She said giving him a small but reassuring smile.

He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the three men.

* * *

Thomas stared between Lexie and John. He had been observing her and her friends all night, but he was more interested in her relationship with him. He was well acquainted with John's grandfather, he was a client of his, and he had looked into Lexie's records. It worried him how close the two of them seemed, they didn't say they were dating and they didn't show it, but it was obvious that they were close and it wasn't hard to see that they were in love. It was the way they looked at each other. John may be allowed to date whoever he wanted but he knew that Mr. Drake had very high standards and would have a big say on who John would marry. When Jenny got divorced, Mr. Drake was very upset and angry that she was left heartbroken with three children.

Lexie seemed to be everything she should be, as if she had been raised in a wealthy family. She was polite, proper, well educated, poised and reserved. Her playing proved that she was emotional, that along with the pills it reminded him of Ashley and he couldn't go through that again and he didn't want to put his family through that again but now there was John.

"Tell me Alexa, are you and John sleeping together?" He deadpanned.

He heard Edward scoff and he saw Sawyer move uncomfortably, but they knew better than to speak. He really didn't want to know but he had to, he needed to push her and just hope he wouldn't damage their non-existent relationship.

Her jaw clenched tightly, "May I inquire as to why you would like to know first?"

"We wouldn't want a repeat of the past."

"Are you referring to a pregnancy out of wedlock or a possible embarrassment to _your_ family's name?"

"Both. It is not just our family's name but Mr. Drake's as well."

She glanced at John and he nodded for her to answer. "Yes," she said unashamed.

"Tomorrow Lillian will accompany you to the doctors so you may get birth control." He said indifferently.

"Mr. Burton, we are careful and I wouldn't like Lexie to take more pills. We've already discussed what we would do if such a thing were to occur." John answered.

"Mr. Drake, I know your grandfather and I know how he would react if he knew you were dating someone like Alexa."

Her heart broke a little, _'Someone like Alexa.'_ She didn't think she gave off the impression that something was wrong with her. Yes it was true but it seemed like it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

"There is nothing wrong with Alexa, she is perfect the way she is." John said angered.

"Does he know about her condition? Or the fact that she takes pills?" He asked knowing he didn't know anything about her.

John froze and his eyes slowly met Lexie, who was begging him to say yes. "No."

She felt a sharp pain coming from her chest as her heart cracked more, however she remained emotionless as she sat perfectly straight, her face void of any emotion.

"Don't you think that is important information for him to know?"

"His reasons are his own," she said nonchalantly defending John.

This conversation was just going to keep going in circles and she didn't want to hear anything either of them had to say about her condition. John didn't have to defend himself; she couldn't expect him not to be embarrassed of her.

"Lexie, the reason I didn't tell him was because I don't care about those things. They do not define who you are."

She nodded giving him a small smile. She believed that to some extent but of course it defined who she was or at least it was a huge part of her. But it didn't mean it had to control her.

"Mr. Burton, I don't claim to be perfect. I make my own decisions. If you cannot accept me for who I am then it's best if we sever our acquaintance now. Only a handful of people knoe about Ashley and I-"

"Alexa! I looked at your records and I know you wouldn't embarrass the family. I am only concerned about how you will respond to the media attention if there is any here. Either way Sawyer will stay with you. There are a lot of people who would love to cause my family harm. I didn't get to where I am by being a pleasant man. I have angered a lot of people throughout the years and I don't want to lose you." He said sadly. "I accept you as you are and I will do anything in my power to protect you. I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

"It's fine. Really, I understand your concerns. I will go to the doctors tomorrow and I will move in by the end of the week. May we meet tomorrow as well? I have more questions I'd like to ask but I'm tired and must go home now." She said quietly.

She did understand what he was saying and she agreed but it didn't make it any less painful.

* * *

"Lexie are you ok? You haven't said anything since we left." John asked, looking at her stare out the window.

"What would you like me to say?" She said emotionlessly.

"Are you upset that my grandfather doesn't know about you?"

"A little but it will pass." He was about to say something, "I-I. It makes me feel like you are emba-ashamed of my but I _know_ that's not true. I just need time to ignore my feelings and listen to reason."

He still wasn't sure, but she reached for his hand and kissed it. She leaned in to rest her head on his arm as he drove to Anne's.

She kissed his hand and held it reassuringly.

* * *

Monday:

Lizzie was in a bad mood when she got to school. Jane was still upset and she really didn't want to sit with Darcy. She made sure to get to science early and she asked the teacher if it was possible to switch seats with anyone else. She was extremely happy when she was told someone else also wanted to change seats but she still had to sit with him at lunch.

Will walked into the classroom and was surprised to see a girl in his seat sitting next Caroline. He looked around and spotted Lizzie, who was talking to the people at her new table. He took the seat across Caroline and was upset to find out that Caroline and this girl were friends. Now he had to deal with their constant giggles and flirting.

At lunchtime he noticed that Lizzie sat further away from him and she would also look at him. Assuming she wanted to speak to him, he tried talking to her but she would start speaking to Charlotte. Eventually he caught her eyes and he saw that fire behind them as if she was angry at him.

The fact that she was angry at him, without having broken out into an argument didn't upset him as much as he thought it would. He still hadn't heard back from Lexie and he was worried that John wasn't going to let them be friends. If the shoes were reversed and Lexie was his, he wouldn't allow Lexie to be friends with or speak to John. He would also make sure that John made sure that Lexie belonged to him.

When he dropped her off at John's yesterday, she must have been so happy to see him that she forgot her Mp3 even though her music was still playing. Wanting to get to know her better, he looked through her music. Apparently they were listening to The Chariot on random and he knew that he didn't like them but he remembered the way she spoke about the bumper stickers. He went to her recently played list and wrote the songs down so he could look them up later.

As he listened and looked up the lyrics he realized it was a window to her mind and to how she was feeling. The love songs must have been one that she sang for John and the others were because of her family.

Smile-Judy Garland  
Skyscraper-Demi Levato  
It's Not too Late-Three Days Grace  
Haunted-Beyoncé  
Only Girl (in the World)-Rihanna  
E.T.-Katy Perry  
Strange and Beautiful-Aqualung  
Oh My Love-John Lennon  
Crazy for You-Adele  
Halo-Beyoncé  
All Around Me-Flyleaf  
Fully Alive-Flyleaf  
Speak-The Chariot  
Firework-Katy Perry  
Analyze-Thom Yorke  
Runs in the Family-Amanda Palmer  
Bad Habit-The Dresden Dolls  
Good Day-The Dresden Dolls  
Crawling- Linkin Park

When he got back to his aunts he sent her an email, apologizing to her and John for his behavior. He really didn't mean to kiss her, he didn't even like her, it just happened. Another thing he did was call Georgie to ask how she was doing. She said she was fine but he kept asking and she confessed that she was still having nightmares. He asked why she hadn't said anything and she told him she didn't want to be a bother. It was heartbreaking to hear and it angered him she hadn't come to him. They needed to speak in person and he invited her to Caroline's Halloween Party this weekend. When he told her that Lexie knew a little about Wickham he was worried it would upset her further but she actually sounded excited and she was happy saying she would speak to Lexie.

* * *

Tuesday

Lexie went back to school and she was glad that she was still being ignored by everyone. No one cared about her absence or asked, except for Mrs. Hill. The only times she got any attention was from the girls who were glaring at her when John walked her to class but she just focused on him and forgot about them.

She really wanted to go back to Anne's after he walked her to her second class. She wasn't comfortable, the scars were still healing but she missed her friends and John. Most of the school knew that they were together and the others believed that they were just friends but liked each other. She would often hold his hand but there was only so much starring she could take. He was just happy that she was trying and that Dr. Stone lowered the dose of her pills. She often thought if she would feel different than she already felt, her biggest worry was she couldn't handle it and she would lose it only making her depressed.

The Burton's went back home and they invited her to visit them for the week of Thanksgiving break. They were going to reveal her to the half of the world that cared and they would know about her so that was also plaguing her mind.

* * *

Mrs. De Bough arranged for Anne and her to go to a tailor after school. After researching costume ideas, Anne drew a rough sketch of what they wanted. On Wednesday and Thursday she went to John's after school but she couldn't stay too long because she had to be at Anne's for dinner. She got there with enough time to change into a different blouse and skirt, eat, listen to Mrs. De Bough and then spend the evening with Anne. She eventually emailed Will back, saying that John was fine with their friendship.

As she was framing her Get Well card from the kids, a memory popped into her head of receiving a similar card from Jane. It was one of the times she was sent to the hospital because James went too far. She shed a few tears but she was more upset of how she had treated Jane. Jane didn't deserve her coldness from last Saturday, she should have just stopped by to tell her happy birthday but she needed to leave. Jane was everything sweet like Bubbles from the Powderpuff Girls. Knowing she wounded Jane's feelings, she sent her an email apologizing and to wish her a happy belated birthday.

She explained what happened on Saturday and apologized for not saying hello or goodbye when she left the house. She didn't take all of the blame though. Jane was at fault as well and she let her know it. Jane didn't make an effort to reach out to her, or to help Anne and her friends pack her things knowing Lexie was useless. Before she closed her email, she let Jane know that she held no ill feelings towards her. As she was getting ready for bed, she received an email back from Jane; who agreed with her and also apologized. She asked how she was doing and tried to make small talk. She closed it saying that she wanted to keep in touch. In the morning she sent a quick email back to Jane saying that she would love to keep in touch with her and let her know she was fine and doing great but she didn't mention anything about the Burton's.

 ***Kiss the Rain-Performed by Ben Chan (Beautiful Violin Solo on YouTube)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, just borrowing Jane Austen's characters.**

Ch. 29

John didn't want to go to the party and he had already promised the kids he'd take them Trick-or-Treating. But he didn't want Lexie to go without him so he invited her to go with them. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait to go, it seemed like she didn't want to go either and he was glad. Nicky wanted to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Lexie suggested that they dress up with the kids, he like the idea but they didn't have any ideas yet.

However once Lexie told Anne that they weren't going to the party, Anne suggested that they all go with them and then to the party afterwards. John was hoping to bring her back to his house after, but he liked the idea and Lexie reluctantly agreed. Anne was the one who suggested that they each dress as a character from the movie, Mary volunteered Anne as the Queen of Hearts because of her mother, Lexie as the Mad Hatter because of her reddish hair and she was the funniest of the three. Now that Anne had Hurst, she found herself becoming bolder and suggested that they join the sheep and wear sexy versions of their costumes.

* * *

Halloween

Lexie was wearing a white high waist skirt that stopped a little higher than mid-thigh with a thick gold trim. The top was a white corset that covered her chest well but you could still tell she was well endowed. She was happy that her costume was custom made so the back of her skirt didn't lift up because of her butt. Now that she had money, she didn't have to worry about that ever again. The only thing wrong with the skirt was that you could see the hideous scars on her thigh. She was repulsed by the sight and her friends were uncomfortable as well but John seemed unaffected by it.

She went to the doctors today and got the stitches removed in the morning but it seemed to be far from healed. There were indents where the stich was made and it was really messing with her emotions but she promised Anne and Mary that the three of them would join the herd and be sexy. However, she knew she was everything opposite that word.

Looking up at the mirror she couldn't help but smile despite her insecurities. With the exception of her scars, she loved her costume it was really beautiful and it was made just for her. She had a medium purple hat with a gold ribbon at the rim and it was tilted to one side of her head. Anne made a perfect 10/16 card to place in between the ribbon, along with two black feathers. She had a big golden bow with a smaller purple inner bow. The purple bow had glittering gold swirls. Her coat was the same purple as her hat and bow, and had the matching swirls. The inside was white, making it a reversible coat so when the lapels were exposed, the white showed along with her upturned sleeves which cut off at the elbow.

She turned around to look at the back, there was a big bow on her lower back that was identical to the one she wore around her neck. From the bow came a huge slit exposing the white skirt and she had purple high heeled boots with gold buckles that went below her knee. Gina helped her do her makeup and gave her a smoky eyeshadow with dark purple on her highbrow. Her accessory was a tiny yellow plastic tea cup attached to a saucer as a bracelet.

Anne was gorgeous as the Queen of Hearts. Her skirt was above mid-thigh and half of it was red with a black sequined heart and the other half was black with a red sequined heart. Her top was a black corset and she had a red floor length jacket with a big collar and no sleeves. There was a heart cut out from the back exposing her pale back. There was a big red bow on her back at her waist and from there, the bottom half of the jacket was black. She had cheery colored lips and her eyeshadow went from red to pink. Her heels were red and she had a heart shaped fan, with a small gold crown tilted to one side of her head. She straightened out her hair and placed it in a tight, high elegant bun; she really looked royalty.

Mary was modestly dressed as the Cheshire Cat. Her dress was stripped pink and purple with a sweetheart neckline, and her hem line was a just above the knees. She really felt uncomfortable in a short skirt, so she sacrificed wearing a coat. She found matching knee high stockings and she had a purple garter belt. She had a thick purple ribbon wrapped around her waist that formed a bow in the back, where a cat's tail came out of. She had a small pink bow around her neck and purple cat ears. Her hair was curled and had temporary purple highlights; she had little makeup but hand a ppink painted nose with whiskers painted on her cheeks and short black heels.

John and Hurst were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They spray painted their hair an orange color and had red high-wasted pants with yellow button down shirts tucked into them with red spenders and to make it look 'more silly' as Nicky put it, they rolled up their pants, exposing their white knee socks; making them look like Steve Urkel. They had a white cloth over their shoulders, looking like collars and had baby blue bow ties. On John's left collar, the word 'Dee' was stitched, and on Hurst's right collar, was the word 'Dum.' They had on backwards, red baseball caps that had a small yellow flag coming out of the top and matching black shoes.

Nicky wanting to look exactly like Alice, without the blonde hair, cut her bangs and had a thick black headband on. Her costume was an exact replica from the Disney movie and she was beaming with excitement that everyone was a character from the movie, except one.

Nate however didn't like being The White Rabbit and would keep taking off his bunny ears, making Nicky very upset. She kept telling him that he wouldn't get any candy for having an incomplete costume and Lexie settled it by telling them, he'd put them on when they were approaching the front door. He was really cute, he had his grey pants rolled up like his uncle and a yellow tucked in shirt. He had a black vest with a red tuxedo jacket. There was a huge fake pocket watch attached to the front of his coat, with a chain hanging loosely.

Gina was in a black three piece tuxedo and they found a Guy Fawkes mask last minute for her to wear. When William called to invite her, she really did have plans but after speaking to Lexie she knew she had to come down. She really wanted to surprise him and after going to the doctors with John and Lexie, she stopped by to straighten her hair and cut it to just above shoulder length.

Noah was back at the Drake household and Jenny was attending a party. The plan was to take the kids Trick-or-Treating for two to three hours, get something to eat, drop the kids off at John's and then head to the party which was in the city.

Lexie really didn't want to go; she would have preferred to stay with the kids. Jane told her that Rose and James were also going to the party and she didn't know if she could face them. The party was going to be in a grand ballroom according to John and Hurst, so the chances were slim because Jane also told her, the whole senior class was invited, along with other parents. Everyone kept telling her she had to do eventually so why not get it over with, but they left the decision up to her.

They spent the first 45 minutes taking photos; Hurst, John and Gina with their cameras and phones along with the girls phones. Anne and Hurst took one together, then all the girls, all the guys. The kids took one by themselves, with each other, one with Lexie and John. Lexie and John took one together then each with the children, each girl took one with John and Hurst and finally took several group photos.

Lexie was having so much fun and to her it seemed like no one noticed her leg, everyone they encountered loved that they were in a theme and the older kids were given candy, even though they didn't ask for it. They walked around for two hours before Nate started getting grumpy and refused to wear his ears, and Nicky was asking John and Hurst to carry her. The kids had more than enough candy and they voted on pizza so they left to go eat.

* * *

Lizzie had gone all out on her appearance; she had asked Charlie if she could bring a friend and he gave her an extra invitation which she gave to Denny to give to George. She had asked him if he wanted to go and he agreed, saying he couldn't wait to see her in her costume.

Her hair was perfectly curled and she asked Jane to help her with her makeup. She always knew she was pretty, but she felt beautiful, even their mom thought so. Once they got to the party, she quickly spotted Charlotte who was dressed as a fairy and Jane went to look for Charlie. Lydia and Kitty took off right when they got here and were dancing, and her parents went to speak to the other adults.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie! Will is going to lose his mind when he sees you!" Charlotte beamed.

"Char! That is so not funny, besides I didn't dress up for him. I just felt like it." Avoiding to mention that she invited George.

"Well, either way he is going to flip! Who knows he might even ask you to dance!" She teased.

"I'd rather dance with Billy than with Darcy." She said sardonically.

"Lizzie can't you tell how much Will likes you? He's always looking at you, he always tries to talk to you and if someone mentions you, he gets interested."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "So who has the best costume so far?"

* * *

It was too late, there was no turning back. He'd spotted them and Charlotte had waved in acknowledgement, now he was quickly making his to them.

"Hello Lizzie, Charlotte. How are you beautiful lovely ladies this fine evening?" Billy asked dressed in a grey tuxedo.

"We-" Lizzie began.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance Lizzie. My mother says that I am an excellent dancer, light on my feet." He smiled.

"Well uh-you see-I-Oh look my sister just walked in excuse me. I have to go say hi to her and her friends." She awkwardly smiled.

"Oh look she's with Anne De Bough I must go say my hello." Billy said to no one, following behind.

As they got closer to the group, Lizzie felt her eyes widen. Lexie looked like a movie star and the smile that was plastered on her face as she looked around the room, illuminated her adding to her beauty. She was shocked to see the costumes she was wearing; it was short, the corset showed off her breasts and it was obviously expensive. She couldn't help but wonder if Anne or her new boyfriend bought it for her. Her smile fell when Lexie's eyes found hers and the light vanished from them.

"Lexie you look amazing!" She said walking up to her, giving her a small hug.

"You look really beautiful as well Lizzie. This is Johnathan, John this is my si-sister Elizabeth." She said indifferently with her head held high.

 _Gee don't make me feel welcomed._ She looked John up and down. He certainly was everything Charlotte said he was and she couldn't help but wonder what he saw in Lexie. He gave her a forced smile and turned around to talk to Hurst. _Are all rich people snobs?_ She thought as she kept smiling.

"What happened to your leg?! Is that real?" Billy said loudly.

Several people turned around to look at them and Lexie tensed up as everyone discovered her leg. She stood taller and had stopped smiling, all the joy gone out of her. John placed an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked coldly as he stood at his full height.

Anne came up shaking her head disapprovingly and Billy began to stutter. "Ple-No. I meant no offense. It's hard not to notice! I just wanted to know. I mean why would she wear a skirt like that with an ugly leg?" He said panicking.

Lexie pushed herself further into John with no readable emotion on her face. Anne recognized that look and almost lost it.

"Mr. Collins it would be best if you leave. Now! Or I shall have to tell my mother how ungentlemanly and rude you are being, insulting my friend and her guest." Anne said looking down at Billy, smiling as coward backing away.

"Yes, please forgive me." He said quickly mumbling goodbye and running off.

Lizzie would have laughed but then she finally looked down at Lexie's leg and it was hideous. A part of her wanted to feel sorry for her but it was her own fault for wearing that skirt and for throwing herself in the first place.

Anne looked back at Lexie and she could still see her discomfort. "I see William, let us go say hello." She commanded as John led Lexie away.

Lizzie watched them leave as they pulled Lexie away from her; they didn't even go say hi to Darcy. They made their way to a wall ignoring everyone as usual.

* * *

She was walking around, hoping that George would show up or text her when Billy came out of nowhere.

"Lizzie! I was hoping we could have that dance now." He smiled.

She knew she could have come up with a million reasons why to say no but she also knew that he wouldn't leave her alone until she danced with him. They waited until the next song began, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. His palms were sweaty and he was sweating from being so nervous. He tried holding her close but she was strong and get her distance. The good thing was it was a pretty fast song, so she didn't have to keep touching him, but he kept stepping and bumping into her. By the end of the dance she was really embarrassed and walked around quickly looking for Charlotte.

"Char! That was soo horrible! He is the worst dancer ever. I honestly believe he has two left feet, literally! I'm surprised he can walk properly."

"Li-"

"Liizzie! Hey, Denny wanted me to tell you that George isn't coming after all. He said he didn't want to ruin the party that you would understand." Kitty said coming up to them.

"Thanks Kitty, tell Denny thanks too."

Charlotte raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't have a chance to say anything. Darcy came walking up to them and Lizzie wanted to laugh at his lack of imagination, and that he was too big a snob to wear a costume. He was wearing a three piece tuxedo and he had that famous scowl on his handsome face.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if you would like to dance the next song." He asked nervously.

"Um-yes." She surprisingly answered.

He gave her a curt nod and quickly walked away.

"Am I crazy or did I just agree to dance with Darcy." She asked Charlotte.

"No you're not crazy. And yes you did agree to dance with him." She said with a big smile, getting all giddy.

"Then I must be crazy, if I said yes." She laughed.

The song was ending when Darcy came up to her to lead her to the floor. The song began and just her luck, it was a slow song. They must have looked awkward, trying to figure out where to place their hands. She slowly and lightly placed her hand on his shoulders and he placed his around her waist. She felt a shock run through her body, he still remained indifferent. They were quiet for several minutes and she was happy about it but she was still uncomfortable.

"This is a nice song." She said and he responded with a curt nod. "It's your turn to say something you know. I spoke about the song, now you can talk about the party, or other people's costumes."

He gave her an actual smile. "Just let me know what you'd like me to talk about and I would be more than happy to oblige."

"That's good enough for now and we can stay quiet." She smiled small.

"Do you have rules when you dance or speak?"

She giggled. "No I prefer to be stiff and dull. It's more fun that way don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um. Do you and your sisters often go to dance clubs?"

She bit her cheek to hide her smile. "Yes even us country folk like to dance. Besides it gives us a great chance to meet new people. In fact we just met someone when you came in."

His face flushed red and the anger in his eyes was evident. She didn't know why but she wanted to hear his side of the story.

"Wickham has such charming manners that allow him to make friends wherever he goes. Keeping them however seems to be a problem."

She felt disappointed that he didn't say more. _Maybe there was nothing more to tell._ "He has seemed to have lost your friendship, is that an irreversible effect?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" He said a bit aggressively.

"I'm just trying to make out your character." She simply stated.

"And what have you discovered?" He leaned in more.

"Very little." They were now so close their noses were almost touching. "I hear so many different things it's impossible to know."

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future." He stated.

The song ended and people moving off and on the dance floor broke them out of their trance. They had stopped dancing long before the song ended and she didn't realize how close they were. He walked her to the refreshment table and offered her some punch. Looking at the dance floor, she was trying to ignore him knowing he was staring at her. If he wanted to talk then he would have to say something first this time.

Charlotte was dancing with Billy, Jane with Charlie, Kitty and Lydia were grinding on some guys she had for gym and math. She quickly looked away hoping Darcy wouldn't see them. As she turned her head she had to do a double take. Lexie and her friends were in a group off to the side. Lexie was actually dancing and it looked like she was having a good time, by the big smile on her face.

* * *

He noticed that she was staring at something in shock as her mouth hung slightly opened. He softly smiled at how beautiful she looked. He had spent the entire night looking for her, since Charlie ditched him for Jane. Now that he found her, he couldn't stop staring at her. She took his breath away. He was happy to learn something from her costume, he knew she loved to read and concluded that Shakespeare was her favorite.

Following her line of direction, his mouth opened in shock as well. He couldn't help but stare at Lexie. He quickly closed his mouth and averted his gaze, looking around the room. He saw that a majority of the guys were looking at Lexie, Anne and Mary. They were dancing in a circle with their backs to each other, each with their own partner. The only person he didn't recognize was Mary's date. He was a tall slender guy with shoulder length blonde hair, plus he was wearing a mask.

Though he could see Lexie's leg, he doubted that was what they were looking at. Her costume was the perfect thing to show off her body, along with the fact that she was glowing. She was beautiful with her big smile and the way she was looking at John made him wish he could trade places. John had his hands on her hips and they were dancing really close, her body moved naturally with the music; he knew she could dance.

* * *

Lexie and John were standing along the wall. The others had left to go dance at her insistence and John was trying to convince her that her leg was fine. She hadn't really said much, she was too busy feeling bad that he was comforting her yet again. He was sacrificing his enjoyment for her and she was still wallowing in self-pity. He suggested that they find a table to sit at and wait for their friends but he didn't ask her to dance only adding to her mood.

She heard **Firework-Katy Perry** play through the speakers and she thought of earlier today when Gina taught her how to dance basically. She heard the words and felt them, they were encouraging her to go and dance.

 _Cuz baby you're a firework,  
Come on show em what you're worth..._

Once she felt that she had enough confidence and not wanting to overthink and lose it; she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. The smile on his face was priceless and they had been dancing ever since. She lost track of time, having so much fun, enjoying herself because she didn't know anyone here, they were all from Meryton High.

Her eyes closed and she let the music take over her body, like she did when she was playing the violin. Thinking of it made her think of how much she enjoyed playing her new violin at Anne's and how last night was her last night there. Tonight she and the girls were going to have a slumber party at her new house. The plan was to take John and Hurst to John's, pick up Nicky and then tomorrow the guys and Nate were going to help her move in. Afterwards they were going to pick up Aries and move him to the stables that her uncle found. She was reluctant to move him again but the only good thing was that she could see him whenever she wanted.

She had every reason to be happy; she had wonderful friends and a great boyfriend. She had a new family, who'd taken the time to know her; her grandfather would email her, and she would text with the others. Sawyer had also agreed to stay at a good distance so she could spend time with her friends comfortably, she was finally happy. ***** _She's glad for one day of comfort._

* * *

Her hands were in the air, her head was leaning against John's shoulder as he danced behind her, holding onto her hips tightly; making her grind up against him as he moved his hips seductively with hers.

Almost every gut wished they were John right now, especially the ones who were dancing with Kitty and Lydia. In their mind they must have thought they were moving like her but it was far from it, it was awkward and not sexy. Will had to sake that thought from his head; Anne was dancing the same way with Hurst. Anne looked beautiful but he couldn't imagine her as sexy. Even now she was well poised and looked like a queen. He had to look at Mary to distract himself; she and her partner were dancing modestly.

The song ended and he saw Lexie tap Anne and Mary on the shoulder, signaling her exit. She pulled John along with her as he wrapped an arm around her stomach, giggling and smiling brightly until they reached the refreshment table. Will looked at them but they were oblivious that they were there.

"Darling relax. It doesn't look bad, I already told you." John cupped her face, as she frantically looked down at her leg.

"Then why was everyone staring?" She asked sadly.

"They were watching you dance."

"I-"

"No, you are not a bad dancer. I wouldn't let you be." He conceitedly said smiling.

Lizzie turned to look at him as he stared smugly at Lexie. She couldn't believe what he just said.

Lexie smiled brightly. "Of course not, you're right."

It took a lot for her not to go and punch John in the face, and Will felt the same.

Lexie giggled. "I doubt you would dance with me if I was a horrible dancer."

"I would still dance with you but I would lead and you would follow. I can assure you though I've been following you all night." He smirked.

Lexie laughed and looked at him sardonically. "I was thinking of you." She said seriously.

"When are you not?" He smiled.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. _This guy is so full of himself._

Lexie stayed quiet, making him worry. "I know you often go into your-" he was trying to amend.

"I am always thinking of you. You are my light." She said staring into his eyes as she held his face between her hands.

'I love you.' She mouthed.

'I love you.' He mouthed back, getting lost in her gaze.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went up to the table to serve him punch and then a cup for her.

Lizzie hated this guy even more, Lexie was obviously being used.

"I was thinking since tonight I'm having a girl's night, tomorrow I could spend my night with you." She smiled.

"What about Sawyer?"

"We spoke about it and he accepted it. Besides he 'won't be there." She rolled her eyes but only John noticed.

Will was confused and Lizzie was already jumping to conclusions. She gulped down her punch and walked up to the table. Lexie looked up at her but didn't bat an eye, even as Lizzie looked at her incredulously.

"Is there a problem Elizabeth?" She challenged.

"No of course not Alexandra. Excuse me." Lizzie huffed and left.

"You should have elaborated what we were talking about." John admitted, thinking of their conversation.

"It is none of her business!" She snapped. "Instead of asking me or taking an interest in anything pertaining to me, she just assumes the worst. Proving how she thinks of me." She took a calming breath. "Let's just dance ok?" She pleaded.

* * *

Lizzie was looking for Jane but she found Charlotte and rescued her from having to dance with Billy again. She needed to tell someone what she just heard and she pulled her to the side and told her what she heard.

Kitty was standing near them and she heard Lizzie telling Charlotte that Lexie was staying with a guy named Sawyer and that she was seeing a guy named John. The night had gone from bad to great. Lydia stole the guy she was dancing with, all because Lydia knew she had a crush on him.

"So you think that Lexie. Alexandra, your sister, is staying with this Sawyer guy and seeing Johnathan Drake." Charlotte stated as if to clarify she was hearing correctly.

"Well not just seeing. I think it's obvious they're sleeping together. Why would she invite him to stay the night? You should have seen the way they were dancing. They were practically having sex on the dance floor."

Kitty gasped loudly and took off, looking for her mom. Lizzie turned around but didn't see anything and kept telling Charlotte her suspicions.

Kitty quickly found her mom and told her what she heard. Rose was very pleased with her, quickly looking around she spotted Alexa and saw that she was still dancing like a slut along with her friends. Mrs. Forster came out of nowhere and happily shared the juicy gossip Kitty just told her. Rose hated that she was being spoken down to by her; Mrs. Foster was glad that Rose's 'golden child' had done something so scandalous.

"Well you see, the thing is she isn't even our real daughter. Her mother was a slut who abandoned her when she was young. So it must run in the family. My James and I adopted her before we moved here and we recently found out she was crazy. She has to take all of these pills. Why two weeks ago, she broke a bunch of glass and hurt herself. Naturally James and I kicked her out. We didn't want her to influence our girls."

Mrs. Foster was absorbing all the information like a vacuum. "Oh my! I did see those horrible scars and wonder how she got them. Ugh! The audacity to wear a skirt that short, almost like she's proud of the fact, oh Rose! You poor dear."

* * *

Will was walking around and it must have been his fifth time passing the refreshment table. Caroline was trying to get him to dance; she had spotted him and started making her way towards him and he had been maneuvering through the ballroom ever since. At the same time he was trying to avoid looking at Lexie but failed time and time again and he was looking for Lizzie hoping she would dance with him again; all while keeping an eye on Charlie and Jane.

He realized that Charlie and Jane had been dating as long as Lexie and John have. Lexie and John were obviously in love and lusted after one another and now he had a base to compare Jane's affections to. Jane was very nice and beautiful, but she didn't look at Charlie the same way Lexie looked when she spoke about John.

He paused to look around to look around the room and someone bumped into him from behind. He didn't turn around immediately hopping they would leave, all night he had girls asking him to dance.

"Excuse me handsome, I was wondering if you would like to dance." He heard a girl ask seductively before she placed her arms on his.

He turned to look at the girl with a deep scowl.

It was the person Mary was dancing with. They started laughing and he realized it was Georgie. He smiled instantly and picked her up on a big bear hug.

"Georgie! What are you doing here? You said you had plans this weekend!"

She giggled, "I wanted to surprise you! Are you surprised?" She said taking off her mask.

"Very. How? When?"

"I spoke to Aunt Cathy first, who spoke to father and told him I wanted to speak to you. Lexie and John picked me up this morning and I've have been looking for you since we got here. Every time I would see you I would tell Mary only to look back up and you were gone! I finally told Mary 'If I disappear on you I found my brother!" She laughed.

"I would love to dance with you."

"Great, I need some punch first."

"So what's with the costume?"

"I could ask you the same thing. At least I wore a mask." She giggled.

"I'm James Bond." He said an a British accent and Georgie laughed.

" _Surre_. Well I wanted it to be a surprise and all the characters had been picked so I just went with this." He was confused.

"Oh, sorry. We took the kids trick or treating and they were all characters from Alice in Wonderland." She pulled out her phone to show Will all the pictures they had taken. "Nicky was Alice, Nate the White Rabbit. Anne, the Queen of Hearts, Lexie is the Mad Hatter, John and Hurst are the Tweedles, and Mary is the Cheshire cat! You remember the movie right?"

"No."

She was about to say something when a big smile spread across her face. He turned to look and saw that Lexie was walking towards them with a huge smile on her face, busy in her own world to see them. Will turned to look at the group and saw that John and Mary were dancing together. When he turned back around he saw Lexie standing near the wall looking at the dance floor. Georgie grabbed his arm and pulled him but stopped when a guy came towards Lexie, checking her out head to toe. She didn't even notice him until he was in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Aaron would you like to dance?" He smiled.

"No thank you." She stated, looking around him.

"Well how about we go out to my car? So we can be alone."

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed and finally looking up at him.

"I know I can't pay you as much as that guy you've been dancing with but I could show you a thing or two." He smiled.

"I said no." She said coldly and the guy left.

Gina was about to walk up to her but a man came out of nowhere and whispered something in her. She nodded in agreement before they took off. Gina went to get Anne, and Will waited watching as Lexie disappeared debating on what to do, then following after her.

* * *

Lexie couldn't believe that guy, it was pretty comical because her costume wasn't the most revealing, plus her leg was still scabbing and bleeding a little bit. She was just happy to have Sawyer there. As she walked into the girl's restroom, the room fell quiet as they all stopped to stare at her. This was one of her biggest nightmares come true, the whole room was looking at her. She could feel some of them stare daggers at her while others looked at her with disgust. She held her head high, thinking it was just her imagination and walked into an empty stall.

"I knew she was a skank, did you see her outfit? There is no way the Bennet's could afford something that nice."

"I know did you see her leg? Ugh how disgusting. I heard she has more scars and that she cuts herself and she tried killing herself. No wonder Jane and Lizzie don't talk about her." The girl giggled.

"I would be embarrassed if she was my sister too." She heard a different voice.

"I heard she is adopted! Her mother was a crack whore and the Bennet's took pity on her."

"Like mother like daughter." One laughed.

Lexie couldn't take it anymore, she hadn't been there a minute and nobody had the decency to talk about her until she left the room. She felt her anxiety rising and ran out of the restroom falling into a familiar pair of arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and he quickly led her to a room, where she told him what the girls said as tears fell from her eyes. He tried giving her a comforting hug, but she backed away from him and shook her head no vigorously.

"I'm going to go get John for you." He said giving her arm a tight squeeze.

* * *

"Will have you seen Lexie?" Georgie asked him.

"Yes, where's John? She needs him."

They made their way to the entrance of the ballroom, where John was waiting with the rest of his group, looking around. Will quickly explained what happened and led them to the room where he left Lexie. Anne only allowed John to walk in before she stormed down the hallway towards the restroom. She, Gina, and Mary entered and pretended to fix their appearance. They were still talking about Lexie and laughing about the fact that she must be crying and most likely hurting herself at the moment. Gina couldn't take it anymore and she stormed out the room to where Hurst and Will were waiting.

"Those bitches! They're the skanks!" Gina muttered under her breath.

"Georgie!"

"William do you have any idea how hard it was to get Lexie to come? How about how hard we tried to convince her that her leg was fine?"

"It obviously wasn't," Will said coldly.

Hurst stood tall and walked away before he hurt Darcy as Georgie starred at him in disbelief.

"There is nothing wrong with her leg Will. What's wrong is that people are horrible. Lexie is a great person, with a kind heart. She doesn't deserve this. She knows people will talk what she finds most painful is that those bitches didn't have the decency not to say it in her presence."

"How would you know Georgie?"

"In Lexie's mind everyone has noticed her leg and is disgusted with it. She already believes it enough that it is true. Of course no decent person says anything to your face about it. It's something you talk about in secret or behind someone's back. Those bitches intention was to hurt her, it's a girl thing. They knew she was in the room!" She seethed. "They were boasting about it!"

Anne came rushing out the door followed by a worried Mary.

"Get Hurst." Mary told Gina as she hurried after Anne.

Gina nudged Will forward to help Mary with Anne.

"Anne what happened?" Will asked quickly walking up to her.

"What happened was that Kitty told her mother that Lexie was sleeping with two men, not to mention the fact that Rose told all her friends that Lexie hurts herself intentionally. And they kicked her out so that she couldn't influence the rest of those wenches."

"They said that about her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Rose was telling several mothers of how worried she is about Lexie and how she is going to end up like her whore of a birth mother."

"What did you say Anne?" They heard Lexie's broken voice from behind them.

* * *

John walked into the room and saw Lexie on the floor, having trouble breathing. Looking at her, his heart broke. Her eyes were glossed over and she was rocking back and forth. He went to kneal in front of her and grabbed her face.

"Look at me Lexie." He pleaded.

She started breathing harder and began patting her thighs as if looking for a pocket. He didn't know what to do, he was getting worried. He was getting worried, he didn't know what to do and he leaned down to kiss her. She inhaled sharply as he broke away and she whispered her name. He looked at her and pulled her in for another kiss and he kept his lips on hers until she kissed him back. Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled him in for a hug, taking deep breathes.

"John, it was horrible." She whispered.

"I know darling, Gina came to tell me what that asshat said to you. We went looking for you but you were gone and Darcy told me what you overheard in the restroom." His grip tightened, "I was so worried you didn't know I was here. I didn't know what to do."

She nodded. "I was having a panic attack. I am never aware of my surroundings and I slip further and further. Everything fades; I could be in a room full of people and forget that, embarrassing myself. I was trying to get my pills; I haven't needed them so I stopped carrying them." Her grip tightened, "A mistake I will not be making again." She said darkly.

"Why would they be saying those things about me? I feel so hurt I cannot think, everything is racing in my mind. I feel like each word was a cut to my skin." He could hear the deep sadness in her voice.

"That's normal, that's how one should feel being told things so horrible. Do you want to leave? Everyone is waiting for us outside."

"If they wish to stay they may, but I want to leave."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, and Lexie got mad at herself.

* * *

"-Lexie and how she is going to end up like her whore of a birth mother."

"What did you say Anne?"

Anne turned around slowly and saw John supporting Lexie, who looked as hurt as she sounded. She slowly walked up to her and told her everything she managed to get from the girls restroom.

"I told you to elaborate-" John began.

Lexie turned around very quickly shocking him, "Are you saying this is my fault!" She said darkly. "I am not ashamed of what I said and I was not going to feel that way just because her mind was running away with her! If she just had the fucking decency to ask or learn to keep her fucking mouth shut for once-" she spat out and stopped.

Her eyes widened as they took in John's shocked look and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as John pulled her in for a tight hug.

"What are you talking about?" Anne demanded she needed to be sure she killed the right person.

"I will tell you later!" Lexie said darkly. "Please Anne." She pleaded softly, her voice changing so quickly.

"Would you like to leave Lexie?" Mary asked trying to break the tension.

She looked up at John; he was having a good time and she didn't want to be the one to ruin it. "No, I don't want them to know they got to me." She said with determination.

Pulling out her phone, she called Sawyer and he was by her side in no time.

"The limo is ready when you are."

"I'm sorry but I changed my mind. Hold this please?" Lexie handed him her hat and whispered something in his ear.

He gave her a curt nod and left.

* * *

A song she didn't recognize was ending as she led John to the dance floor, followed by her friends. She asked Sawyer to request a song, or just pay the man. She wanted to forget about everyone again and enjoy herself. Most importantly she wanted to be brave for John, with him it felt like the whole world went away.

"For you," she pulled him down for a deep kiss.

 ***Only Girl-Rihanna** started to play and she closed her eyes as she began moving her hips with the beat. She was dancing for him, only him. She started to lip-sync and roll her body, raising her hands in the air, down her hair snaking her way slowly to her neck and breasts. She spun and ran her hands across her stomach to her thighs and she dipped, sticking her butt out as she slowly rose up for his eyes only. She spun again and swayed her hips, her hands and feet moving to their own accord. John was intently staring at her as she danced her way to him.

" _John I told you I can't dance, I'd rather not go. We can stay with Nate and Nicky and watch movies. Well not scary ones, I don't like scary movies." She pouted._

" _Let me teach you how to dance." He asked hopefully._

" _If I don't like it can we stop?"_

" _Yes." He smiled brightly at her._

His arms wrapped around her possessively he started moving with her. They tangoed a bit and she broke away from him, swaying her hips and she slowly peeled off her coat and let it fall to the floor. Her hands were in the air again as she moved and swayed. He came up behind her and held her closely as he moved with her. She tried pulling away again but he held her tighter, moving his hands down her body for her. She was his and only his. He wished it was tomorrow already, there were plenty of things he wanted to do with her. Turning her around, he pulled her in close and gave her that panty dropping smile. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him knowingly.

" _Just close your eyes and keep them closed." He commanded._

 _He tried helping her move to the beat, but she would start giggling and open her eyes._

" _I'm sorry but I cannot keep my eyes closed. I need to see what I'm doing."_

" _You are over thinking and are being self-conscious."_

" _Can we try something?" She asked hesitantly._

" _Yes."_

" _Close your eyes."_

 _He closed them and he felt her pull of his tie. He heard her walk away and the music stopped._

 _She pulled out her mp3 player as she looked for a song._

 _"Keep your eyes closed for a while after the song starts. After you open them correct me but don't tell me what to do, just show me."_

 _ ***Zella Day's-East of Eden**_ _started playing and she quickly blindfolded herself. She started moving her hips with the beat, before she started dancing and singing along. She imagined she was alone, no one was watching her and she could just let go. She was shaking and spinning, waving her hands above her getting lost in the song. The next thing she knew he stopped her, grabbing her face and shoving his tongue down her throat. Every nerve in her body was extremely sensitive as his hands touched almost every inch of her body. His hands roamed her back and it wasn't long before she could feel his erection press into her stomach causing her to moan._

" _Can we go to my room?" He huskily asked her._

 _All she could do was nod as she reached to pull the blindfold off._

 _"Leave it on." He said picking her up over her shoulder, carrying her all the way to his room as she tried not to giggle too loudly._

* * *

Lizzie was outside trying to avoid Billy and upset that George didn't come. She wasn't aware of the rumors that had spread and as she walked back into the ballroom she stopped dead in her tracks. Just about everyone had stopped dancing and they were all looking at a group in the middle. Lexie was slowly stripping her jacket off in front of everyone as she looked at John with lust in her eyes.

Looking around the room all of the girls looked at her with disgust and hatred. Darcy was looking at them with his famous scowl also in disgust, Jane and Charlie were watching Lexie dance with smiles on their faces. Her mom's laugh could be heard, probably already drunk and her dad was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"So who was that man?" Will asked Gina trying not to stare at Lexie.

"Sawyer." He gave her a look demanding more information. "You should really ask her it's her business."

"You sound just like her." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's a really great friend William!" She said sharply. "I know that you can't see past her….faults. But I like her a lot. She makes me happy, it's weird I've spent about the whole day with her and it seems like I've never had a happier day in my life." She smiled.

"That's great." He said sadly.

Gina could see the sadness in his eyes and noticed he was trying to avoid looking in Lexie's direction.

"As long as you don't dance like her, I'll be happy." He smiled.

Gina laughed, "Who do you think showed her how to dance?" Will blanched and looked at her in disbelief. Making her laugh hysterically; it was music to his ears. "Don't worry; I could never move like that she is just a natural." She made an hourglass figure in the air with her hands. "She said John tried showing her, but they got…distracted." She said with a knowing smile that was lost on Will.

* * *

"I love you Lexie. Thank you for being brave for me. Let's leave." John said after the song ended.

He turned her around and placed her in front of him. He let her go enough so she could pick up her jacket but quickly pulled her back. They made their way to Will and Gina.

"I am ready to leave now, but you may stay as long as you guys wish." Lexie told the group as John had an arm wrapped around her waist.

It was like he was glued to her and truthfully if she didn't stand in front of him; everyone would be able to see the effect she had on him. She was hoping that her friends would stay behind so she could help him alleviate his problem and hers. Everyone agreed to leave but she could tell Gina wanted to stay with her brother.

"Gina if you like, Will can drop you off at the apartment later."

"No I do want to leave, but could he come over tomorrow? We could put him to work! He'll do it if I ask him kindly enough." She smiled excitedly.

Lexie was unsure and she turned to speak with John, who agreed.

"Yes, you can tell him the address and I will let the front desk know that I am expecting him." She smiled.

* * *

Will gave Gina and Anne a hug. John shook his hand, never letting go of Lexie. Mary gave him a curt nod along with Hurst and to his disappointment, Lexie shook his hand. Once they left he began walking around again, trying to find Lizzie. He was walking by the parents when he heard Mrs. Bennet's annoying voice over the music.

"Yes Jane and Charlie are very serious. I see wedding bells in the future! I knew she couldn't be so beautiful for nothing. I can picture the wedding now, I'll make sure the whole neighborhood is invited, who knows maybe the town." She beamed.

He really couldn't believe how stupid that sounded. They have only been dating less than a month. He looked over at Jane and Charlie, they were off in the corner speaking, but Jane looked more interested in the dance floor than she did in whatever Charlie was talking about. Looking at the dance floor he saw Lydia and Maria grinding against each other trying to get some attention. The only attention they were getting was people laughing at them. Lydia was in a French maid and had a tube top on and a short black skirt and Maria was a Bunny. It was awkward to watch the both of them try to be sexier than the other. He couldn't help but cringe, especially when Caroline spotted him. He swiftly cut through the dance floor and made his way outside.

* * *

By the end of Lexie's dance, Lizzie was completely shocked and for the first time in her life she was embarrassed by her whole family. It was usually just her mom but now it came from all of her siblings but Jane. She still hadn't seen her dad and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen him all night. Charlotte walked up to her and she could tell she had bad news. Apparently she just came from the restroom, where everyone was talking about Lexie. She was shocked to hear what they were saying about her and her last dance didn't help anything. She quickly walked into the restroom and knew it was true. The room fell quiet while half of them avoided her, the girls she actually spoke to looked at her with pity.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Lexie woke up the next morning really early despite having only slept a couple of hours, she wondered if the music and their laughter had kept Sawyer up all night and how it would affect him this morning. It was going to be interesting living with a stranger, who technically worked for her family.

Heating up some water she thought about last night. They waited until Nicky fell asleep so she could tell them how she believed the rumors got started. She told them that her sister overheard her and John speaking and must have told someone, knowing her. Kitty must have overheard and told who knows how many people including Rose.

She prepared the tea Gina got her as a house warming gift, it smelled delicious and the thought of drinking it while looking out the windows made her smile. She had yet to see how the city looked in the morning but she didn't think it would disappoint her. As she made her way to the living room, the house phone rang and she quickly answered it not wanting to wake the others.

"Hello?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Good morning Ms. Bennet, sorry to disturb you so early. A Fitzwilliam Darcy is here. Should we send him up?"

"Good morning, yes that's fine. Thank you."

"Have a good day mam." He said before he hung up.

A couple of minutes later Sawyer walked downstairs in his pajamas looking as if he hadn't slept.

"What happened?" He asked still half asleep.

"Gina's brother is here, you may get ready no one else is up." He just nodded. "Oh Sawyer do you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please, black."

* * *

Will rang the bell and waited a while before Lexie answered the door with an awkward smile. She was wearing tight jeans with brown boots and a red lose long sleeve button up shirt. Her hair was braided to the side with little makeup on.

"Morning Will you're early." She said allowing him to enter.

"I'm an early riser."

"That makes two of us. Everyone is still asleep, sorry. I guess I should have set a time. It was so unlike me. Tea or coffee?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee. I was actually hoping to speak with you." She nodded for him to continue and placed more water in the tea kettle.

"So the Burton's, what is it they do?" He asked taking in his surroundings.

"They haven't told me yet though I do speak to them often. I'm going with them for Thanksgiving break. I have an uncle, his wife and two cousins who are boys. One is my age and the other is 16 and I have my grandparents. It seems like they like me. I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

"Who is Sawyer?"

"I am." He heard a man's voice behind him.

He turned to see a big man who looked like he hadn't slept well but was dressed to go to the gym.

"Sorry we kept you up. Here's your coffee." She said walking up to him with a mug.

"I'm going for a jog and then I'm going to hit the gym." He said agitated.

"Ok. Will someone be taking over for you or should I call you if anything happens?" She smirked and he just walked out the kitchen. She giggled once he was gone. "He's a body guard. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black, two spoons of sugar."

Once it was ready she placed their mugs on a tray and walked into the living room.

"So when you told John you would be alone tonight you were being sarcastic? Or does he often leave you unattended?"

"That's why I asked him that very question just now, but he never answers." She giggled. "I am sure he will be here the whole time. But he will stay upstairs in his rooms, besides there are cameras." She pointed to random places but he couldn't see them.

They were quiet for a while as they drank from their mugs.

"Lexa?" Nicky said rubbing her eyes.

He noticed how Lexie lit up and quickly got up from the couch.

"Hey sweetie, you're up early!" She said picking her up. "Are you hungry?"

Nicky looked at Will and buried her face in Lexie's shoulder. "That mean man is here." She whispered loud enough that Will heard.

"Nicky that isn't nice, apologize." Lexie said placing her on the floor.

She got on her knees and placed an encouraging arm around Nicky, giving her strength.

"I'm sorry mister Fiztlilam." She curtsied.

Lexie smiled and kissed her cheek and looked at him expectantly. He was confused but she glanced at Nicky and smiled at him.

"Thank you Ms. Parker. I am sorry for being mean-"

"A biigg meanie!" She corrected and Lexie nodded in support.

"I am sorry for being a big meanie. Can we be friends?" He couldn't help but smile at Lexie as she smiled brightly.

"Um ok. But you have to call me Nicky, only Lexa calls me Ms. Parker oh and my teacher, oh and the maids and sometimes Gail, she's soooo cool, she makes the best lemonade. Huh Lexa?"

"Yes, the best I ever tasted." She said truthfully.

"Ok Nicky, but you must call me Will." She gave him a toothy smile.

"Lexa? Can I watch cartoons?" She smiled up at her with her puppy eyes.

"Of course." She smiled and helped her look for a movie on Netflix.

"So Georgie told me you picked her up and spent the whole day with her." He said once she sat across from him again.

"John and I picked her and Mrs. Reynolds up at the airport, dropped of Mrs. Reynolds at Dr. Stone's. Then she came with us to get my stitches removed and we took her shopping for a costume. Ate and then after school the girls and I came here to get ready for Halloween."

"I assume she told you about what happened?" He asked cautiously, looking at Nicky but she wasn't even listening to them.

"Yes. About that, I know he's in town and I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. Mary almost told her but I stopped her."

"You told Mary he was here? What I told her?" He hissed, causing Lexie to glare at him.

"Why must everyone's heads run away with them?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He said remembering last night.

"Mary and I were waiting for Anne and Hurst at the club when he and Denny came up to us." She paused. "I knew there was something off about him." She shuddered at the thought. "Apparently they are cousins. I figured if anyone should tell her, it should be you."

"Why would I tell her?"

"He didn't break her Will. She isn't a little girl anymore, she is a strong woman. But she still needs you to comfort her and just be there. I see no reason why you should tell her, she does not live here and I do not think she will run into him. But you should be more open with her and I am sure she will do the same."

"Lexa? I'm hungry." Nicky said coming up to her.

"Ok sweetie, what do you want to eat?" She smiled.

"Um can I have eggs with ham and OH! Can you put cheese on it? And bread."

"Ok, you keep watching cartoons and I'll make it for you ok?"

"Can I help you? I can help, I'm a big girl." She smiled brightly.

"I know sweetie, but how about you help me make lunch?"

"Pinky promise?!"

"Pinky promise." Lexie locked pinky's with her.

"Yay! Ok!" She said and ran off back to her spot.

Lexie stood up and Will followed her into the kitchen.

"Was it horrible? How did you respond?"

"Will, Gina needs you to be calm and listen. She does not need you to judge her or get angry. She needs you to be her big brother and comfort her. Try not to let your emotions overcome you." She simply stated.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She asked me to speak to you, I told her I couldn't promise anything, but it puts her mind at ease a little."

"Is it that bad?" He asked sadly.

"It will be hard to listen to. I suppose everyone will react to things in their own way. That's why feelings are feelings. Just remember that feelings push and drive you. They often make you do things you wouldn't normally do. I am sure you are no stranger to the concept."

"How did you respond?"

"She was rather surprised by my response. I explained by telling her about myself and my views of the world. You and I know how cruel people are. I listened, I did not make her feel less than, I held her, and I did not judge her or think any less of her and she knows that. I told her the story of my life; she _was_ shocked. She didn't think people could be so evil, she's like Jane in that sense, naive to the follies of man."

"And what's wrong with that?" He bit out.

"Nothing, but it only makes being wronged that much more painful." She said thinking of Jane.

She was glad she was at least speaking to her. She still didn't know how to feel about Lizzie. The old her wouldn't have cared what those people said, none of it was that true and she knew people were vicious. The new her however did care. It hurt and a part of her didn't want to forgive her.

"Being wronged is painful for anyone." He stated.

"Of course it is, but you understand what I mean."

He didn't have a chance to respond.

"That smells really good!" Gina said walking into the kitchen. "Will!" She ran up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here early?"

* * *

John and Lexie were in her room hanging pictures and paintings up, Mary and Gina were entering the kids and them on the piano. Hurst and Will were bringing in frames from the hallway into an empty room and Anne was telling the movers where to leave the boxes.

There was a loud scream followed by the sound of glass breaking.

Lexie froze for a second. "The kids!" She yelled.

She ran into the room, looking around frantically. Hurst and Gina were looking down at the broken frame in the hallway and the kids were near the piano. John went to them to make sure they were fine as Anne, Sawyer and Will came into the room.

Lexie slowly walked up the frame on the floor, her eyes never leaving the shattered glass. She shuddered, standing before it. "I have to pick it up! I have to clean it up before he gets back." She said quickly to herself.

"Lexie-" John said cautiously, everyone having heard her.

"I have to pick it up! He's going to get mad!"

She lunged to the floor but Hurst quickly grabbed her as she was about to throw herself on the glass. He spun her around, trying to hold her as she tried to escape.

"Stop! Let me go! He's going to get me! I have to pick it up! Please!" She yelled frantically as she thrashed around.

"Shhh," he said turning her around for her to hug him. "He's never going to hurt you again."

John quickly made his way to them and took Lexie from him. She held onto him as if her life depended on it as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm soo sorry Lexie, I didn't see Hurst!" Gina cried as Will came to hug her.

"Mary, get the broom." Anne commanded.

"You guys stay right here ok?" Mary told the kids.

John quickly led Lexie to her room as Will led a tearful Gina to the couch.

* * *

"You're ok darling, your safe." He said holding onto her as she silently cried.

"I feel so bad; Gina must be really upset right now. I don't know what happened. It's like I was back there, I could feel the pain on my hands and leg. But I had to clean it up, I had to, that was all I could think of. I had to get to you." She said quietly.

"You must have been in so much pain as you cleaned up." He said softly.

She shuddered at the memory. "Lizzie and Jane were going to do it but my fear overshadowed my pain. I didn't want him to walk in and see me gone or them doing it. But when I was with you I knew I was safe. I'm so sorry you have to endure so much because of me. I hate that you have to see me this way." She said softly.

He wanted to smile if he wasn't so sad. She had never spoked about that day no matter how much he tried to get her to open up.

"I do not always see you this way. You are strong and I love you." He kissed her forehead. "Gina knows what happened right?" He felt her nodding. "I am sure she understands. Do you want to take a break?"

She let out a jagged breath and gave a curt nod. "I am sure the kids are hungry. Can you ask everyone what they would like to eat?" She sniffled.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Ok I'll order for you." He smiled.

"No I want to cook something, I need to keep my mind busy…"

She looked around the room and realized that these were the same pictures and paintings she had in her old room.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He asked seeing her frown.

"I need to change." He frowned, "Can you ask Gina to take over where each piece goes."

"Ok, I'll be back."

He gave her a soft kiss but when he was letting go, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and held on.

"Nicky, Nate!" He yelled.

A while later Mary walked them into the room as he led her to the recliner near the window. He placed a throw blanket over her and softly kissed her forehead.

"The kids will wait with you ok?" She nodded and rested her head, gazing outside.

"Nate, Nicky I need you stay with Lexie ok? She doesn't feel good, I'm going to go talk to her friends ok?" He smiled softly at them.

They nodded sadly and went up to climb on the recliner with Lexie. They both gave her a small hug and she wrapped her arms around them, still looking out the widow as she pulled them to her. It was bittersweet to have them there. They were still young and probably had no full concept of what just happened but they understood sadness and pain. She had only known them for a month, but she already loved them. How anyone could hurt a child for no reason was uncomprehend able to her. She always believed in discipline but what happened to her went further than that, but she didn't want to think about it.

"Are you guys ok? Did the glass scare you?" She could feel them nod. "It's ok, it scared me too." A tear fell from her face and Nate wiped it away. She smiled and looked down at them. "Are you ready to help me cook Nicky?"

"Yea! What are we making?"

"Can I help Lexa?" Nate asked.

John smiled and gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

"I am soo sorry John, I didn't see Hurst walk out in front of me." Gina said sadly her voice filled with guilt.

"She's not upset with you, she's upset with herself. In fact she asked that you personally instruct us where to put each piece." He smiled.

"Really, but why not Anne or Mary they know her better?"

"Hey!" Hurst mocked offence.

"You're a man honey," Anne patted his hand and giggled.

"Exactly, she thinks it will look similar to how she would do it and she wants something different." Gina nodded excitedly.

"Also she wanted to know what everyone would like to eat. Fair warning, she and the kids are cooking."

"We can just order takeout." Will suggested.

"No." He said with no room for arguments.

"Whatever the kids will eat is fine with us." Hurst said knowing they were the picky ones.

* * *

The kids 'helped' Lexie make spaghetti while the others kept working. Once lunch was ready she called them all to come eat, including Sawyer. Everyone couldn't help but look at her as she served them.

"Where are the meatballs?" Sawyer asked disappointed. He didn't want to eat with them but the look Lexie gave him changed his mind. She was a lot like Ashley for never knowing her.

"Nate had the best idea! Do you want to tell them Nate?" She smiled as she sat down.

He lit up and nodded. "You always get like three balls and this way you get meat all the time." He smiled.

"This must be your 'Spapeggy," he laughed as John and Lexie joined in, the others remained quiet not understanding.

"It's from King of the Hill. Peggy, the wife thinks very highly of herself. She has a very inflated ego, extremely narcissistic, giving her a lot of self-confidence." Lexie explained. "You don't think I am an overachiever and a egomaniac do you?" She asked Hurst.

"No." He chuckled.

"She calls her spaghetti, SpaPeggy because she does something slightly different with butter or something? I can't remember but it makes it her special dish, even though it is really just spaghetti." John finished for her.

* * *

Gina and Will were left alone in Lexie's apartment. Everyone had left to move Aries and to give them a chance to speak.

They hadn't said much too each other. Will didn't know where to start or what to say and Gina was a nervous wreck.

"Will is it ok if I go first? Before I lose my courage?" He nodded for her to continue. "Ok, whoa. Um well, I don't know where to start."

"Just start wherever." He reached for her hand to hold it supportively.

"I am sorry Will, this is probably going to hurt you but I need to come clean. I know you know that I-well I." She took a deep breathe. "Dad never told you this and only a handful of people know this... I was pregnant." She said softly and she closed her eyes shut, waiting for the outburst that was sure to follow.

He paled and looked at her. How did he not know this? Why wouldn't his father tell him? "Who knows?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Dad, Anne, Mary, Lexie, Mrs. Reynolds, and well him and now you."

"Why didn't you or dad tell me?" He asked hurt.

"I-I didn't want you to look at me different, like I was tainted. _He_ told me that you would be disgusted with me. I didn't want you to stop loving me." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

He moved closer to hug her. "I could never stop loving you or think any different of you Georgie, you will always be my little sister and I will love you forever. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You know that right?"

She nodded and cried freely into his arms, letting out the guilt and shame she felt.

"I am sorry too Georgie." He sobbed once she calmed down.

"But why? You didn't do anything wrong! Why are _you_ sorry?"

Will looked at her shocked; did she really believe he did he no wrong? "Georgie if I had told you or dad-if I had warned you, none of this would have happened! I failed to protect you." He gravely admitted.

"Will, NO! No one is to blame but me. You don't even know the whole story. You see, you were working hard and he was around more. I guess I always had a crush on him and when he started to pay attention to me, it made me feel good to be noticed. You know an older, cute guy paying attention to me, it was nice. One thing led to another, to another and yada yada yada, I missed my period, and I took like 10 tests." She sniffled.

She paused to take a breath and make sure Will was doing fine. "When I told him, he was happy, really happy but he told me that I couldn't tell anyone. The plan was that when I would start to show, that I would tell dad that I didn't know who the father was. If I told dad it was him, he would keep us apart and make me get rid of the baby. I fancied myself in love with him and he would tell me all these sweet things and how we were going to be a family." She said softly, thinking of the good memories.

"How did he plan this out, dad would have caught you?"

"He was going to tell dad that he would marry me and raise the baby as his own."

Will stood up angrily and started to pace. His hatred for Wickham grew. He had probably impregnated her on purpose ensuring his future with them. Lexie was right Gina was naïve of Wickham's motives.

"So what happened, why did he beat you? I do not understand." He said frustrated.

"Will please sit down." He looked at her and took a deep breath before he sat next to her, showing his support.

"Well I gave him everything I had and dad cut me off. He told me he his friend got him involved with the wrong people and got him in trouble. I told him that I would ask you for help. I wanted to tell you the truth and he started to panic. He told me that we had to destroy the baby. I told him I wouldn't let him and that was when…. he-he he started to hit me. I tried to run and yell." She said trying to hold back her tears.

Will embraced her again and pulled her onto his lap. Rubbing circles on her back, while she cried and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Georgie, I swear on my life that he will pay for what he did." He seethed.

"No please. Will let go of the guilt and the hurt. Move onto the future. ***** If you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow."

"That's beautiful Georgie."

"No it's Katy Perry. But I want you to move on and be happy. Know I do not blame you, I never have and never will. I think of you as my knight in shining armor. I want you to be happy William."

They continued speaking and Will told her his version of events and at the end they both cried and grieved together. Will's story, saddened and shocked her; her worst fears were confirmed. George never did love her, he was just using her and she let him however a small part of her hoped that he did have some affection for her and not everything was a lie. She felt really foolish but she thought of Lexie's words. 'You are not the first girl and you won't be the last.'

* * *

Gina sent Lexie a text letting her know that they were done using her home and that they left so he could take her shopping. She didn't say that they were buying her a house warming gift though. Will was really nervous as they rode up the elevator and he had no idea why. All he got her were several frames, different sizes and styles. No two were alike and Gina was the one who suggested it, even the clerk who attended them looked at them skeptically.

"Thank you Will, that was unnecessary but thoughtful." She smiled brightly after opening her gift.

"Well Georgie insisted." He smiled.

"Thank you Gina," she gave her and Will a hug.

* * *

Everyone but Sawyer was sitting in the living room listening to the kids tell Gina and Will all about Aries and how they got to feed him, pet him, and ride him with Lexie. As Lexie walked back with a tray and the tea set Mrs. De Bough gave her.

"Wow, that's a pretty tea set! I'll help you! Can I?" Nicky asked excitedly. "Do you have cookies?"

"Cookies?!" Nate jumped up.

John laughed and got up to grab the tray from Lexie. Giving her a chaste kiss, "Nate get the bag that Mama gave you to protect."

He set the tray on the table and Lexie asked Nicky to come. Lexie helped her pick up the tea pot and showed her how to serve the tea, helping her make each cup. Nate brought back a tin and passed out a napkin, offering cookies to everyone.

"Cookie?" Nate asked him.

"No thank you." Will said.

"You have to try one!" Lexie and John said at the same time, giggling.

He took one and had to admit these were some of the best cookies. He couldn't stop observing Lexie and John and it was making him sad. Looking at them with the kids was like looking at a perfect family. The kids were sitting on the floor by their feet at the table and Lexie was the most relaxed he had seen her. She was leaning back with a huge smile on her face and John hand an arm around her shoulder. They kept whispering to each other as she laughed with her friends.

He couldn't help but think of what Georgie told him; do what makes him happy. Lexie made him happy, but Lizzie had his heart and mind, he never did find her again to ask for a dance but he really wished he had. He now understood what Lexie told him. ' _I have no doubt that you will make someone happy. Even me, but I cannot give my heart to you.'_ He knew wanted what Lexie and John had.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

One Month

Though neither had said anything about it being a month already tomorrow, she was going to take John out to celebrate. He thought they were going to celebrate in the apartment so he didn't question her when she asked him to dress formally.

So much had happened in thirty one days and she was beyond happy at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to keep him to herself but John liked to go out and he liked to do things. She was really out of her comfort zone and after the guys left, the girls stayed behind to help her get ready.

She was wearing a black *sweet lace patchwork, slit neckline strapless off shoulder slim one-piece evening party dress; and her hair was in a nice intricate bun. Gina used a curling iron to curve her bangs more and used brown eyeliner instead of black to give her a more natural look. The length of the dress exposed all of her scars and she almost canceled the reservations she made. They all assured her she looked beautiful and Gina put makeup over them, lightening them somewhat but she still wasn't happy and wore nude tights.

* * *

John entered the lobby and he was surprised to see her and Sawyer waiting downstairs. He noticed that she was wearing a big sweater, hiding her dress but exposing her legs. When she told him if he wanted to, she had made reservations at restaurant he was so happy that he practically pulled her out the door.

As they entered the restaurant Lexie faltered and he thought she might have tripped because of her heels. He turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at something. Turning to see what had her attention, he recognized the group immediately. Darcy, Charlie, Jane, Lizzie and Caroline were standing, waiting to be seated.

"We may go to another restaurant or back to your place if you like." He said downfallen.

"Tonight is about us," She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

He smiled brightly and after handing his jacket and her sweater to the host he was able to look her up and down making her blush. He leaned down to give her a long lingering kiss and he was happy when she didn't pull away.

"You're breathtaking!" He said touching the charms on the necklace as he pulled away.

"Lexie?" He could hear the happiness in Jane's voice.

Lexie kept her smile and turned to face them, as Jane came walking up to her. Jane pulled her in for a tight hug, which she returned with equal affection.

"Hello Jane." She smiled and walked up to the rest of them. "Hello Charlie, Will, Elizabeth, Caroline."

"Alexandra," Lizzie said calmly.

Will gave a curt nod, Caroline turned her nose up at her and Charlie smiled brightly walking up to her and pulled her in for a hug. He noticed how Lexie tensed and she slightly pushed him away as his hand was making its way down her back. Will noticed and imagined that John felt like he did at the moment.

Lizzie noticed her dress, heels, Chanel purse, but most importantly she noticed her necklace. Though some part of her didn't want to believe what she heard last night, the evidence was there before her. She had been watching them discreetly as they came in and could tell that John at least liked Lexie, but she was still the same. She felt bad for him that she was just using him and she wanted to just tell her to return home if she needed to stoop so low to 'be on her own.' Noticing that her legs were fully exposed, she was able to look at her calf. There were so many scars but it didn't look so bad.

Caroline couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she took in Lexie's appearance. She couldn't believe the rumors were true; there was no way she could get someone like John if she wasn't sleeping with him. "I love your dress Alexandra. Did you get it at InStyle?" She smiled.

"Thank you. I honestly do not remember, but yes I believe that was the name of one of the stores." She stated.

"Ms. Bennet, your table is ready." The host said from behind them.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I will see you later, enjoy your evening." Lexie told them quickly and gave Jane another hug.

Lizzie felt hurt that she didn't offer to eat with them and she was angry that they had been there longer but Lexie was seated right away. _She must have used his name._

* * *

"You look beautiful." He kissed her before he pulled out her chair.

"You're as handsome as ever." She returned the kiss quickly and sat.

The waiter came to get their order and quickly took off.

"Thank you for doing this, I wanted to take you somewhere but I wasn't sure if you would have liked to."

"Next time you should ask." She giggled. "It's true I would have liked to stay home, 'just the two of us', but I will have you all to myself later." She smiled.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Lexie," he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I'm trying for you John, I thought this would make you happy."

"Extremely." He loved the way she seemed to light up. "Do you have any other surprises?"

"Yes." She laughed, "…um I know it's only been a month. I know it isn't a long time but I find that I am the happiest I have ever been. I have opened up, not only to you but Anne, Mary, and Hurst. I see that I am changing and sometimes it-hurts to feel and I hurt more, but it is a bittersweet feeling. Like-" she sighed defeated and closed her eyes as if in pain.

He reached for her hand again. "I make you feel happy; beyond the moon and in doing so, I not only bring out the good feelings, but you feel the bad ones as well. However you wouldn't change anything, you'll take the bad with the good."

The smile she gave him, made him fall even further if he had thought it was possible. "Yes, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said staring into her eyes.

He saw a tear run down her cheek and he quickly wiped it away. She leaned into his touch and kissed the palm of his hand, sending a small shiver up his hand. She looked at him and giggled.

"I forgot what I was saying…. Oh yes, even though it's been a month, I got you a gift." She said unsurely and got her purse, taking out a small present. "If you don't like it I can get you something else." She said as he opened the small box.

He couldn't help but stair at it. It was a silver pocket watch but at the same time it was so much more. He delicately took it out to get a better look. The case had an intricate drawing, there were music notes all around it with swirls; it looked like something from a page of her journal, something she might have drawn. In the middle was a heart like the charm he had given her but instead of a J there was an A. Opening it he saw there was an inscription:

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." Dr. Seuss._

Looking up at her he could tell she was nervous but she didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"I wanted to get you a watch but I've never seen you wear one, and then Anne and Hurst suggested a camera but you have five. Mary suggested a book but I didn't know if you read or not and Gina suggested something music related but you have a whole studio and three cello's, a bunch of peddles. I wouldn't have known what to get you anyways and I thought of my idea but settled for a pocket watch." She said and bit her bottom lip nervously.

He was going to answer but she beat him again. "It's silly I know; who needs a watch when we have phones. I suppose that a cell phone is like a pocket watch and a calculator, a camera, you can watch YouTube, play games… Oh my gosh! I just remembered Conan's iPhone commercial!" She laughed. "Sorry I know you're an iPerson," she giggled at her own joke. "It's just funny; we should watch it when we get back, but where was I… oh if you don't use it, I won't be offended."

Even though it was hard to follow at times, he loved when she rambled. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love it. It looks like something you drew."

She blushed, "Well when I started looking I was planning on buying one that caught my eye and the clerk asked if I would like to have it engraved. Then the idea popped into my head and I asked if I designed something if it were possible to have the image engraved. He told me yes, yada yada yada, I went back the next day with everything I wanted. But he suggested the capital A, mine was a cursive one and it looked like a commercial at symbol. You know the at sign." She giggled.

"I will always carry it." She smiled her big bright smile and he couldn't contain himself. He stood up and moved the chair so that he sat next to her, instead of across from her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now you can carry my heart with you everywhere." She beamed at him.

"I know. I wish I had gotten you something." He said sadly.

"I have you; that is enough for me." She said squeezing his hand.

They enjoyed the rest of the dinner and he even got her to dance with the only other three couples dancing. It would have been perfect but she kept getting self-conscious and her smile would fade. He knew that Lizzie and Darcy were looking at them so he would spin and dip her and she would smile again.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't stop looking at Lexie and John. Lexie's back was to her but she could see John, he was really handsome. She really didn't want to come tonight and she had no idea why Jane invited her. They were supposed to be celebrating their one month anniversary but Jane said that Caroline invited herself and she couldn't say no. It was either this or spend the night with Billy at her house. For some reason he went over today and her mom kept trying to leave them alone together.

"Well your sister seems to be doing fine on _her own_." Caroline smirked.

"Yes, she seems really happy." Jane piped in happily oblivious to what she meant.

"I am sure she is." She laughed, Lizzie counted to ten.

"I believe she is celebrating her one month anniversary as well." Darcy said indifferently.

Lizzie couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief and he just sat there looking at the menu as if was the most interesting thing in the world.

"May I ask how you are privileged with this information?" Lizzie asked.

He smiled and was going to answer but then he remembered that no one knew about them and even if they did it wasn't any of their business. He was trying to defend her when he mentioned they had been dating a month, he didn't like Caroline's tone or what she had been saying all day about Lexie and the Bennet's. He would have loved nothing more than to tell Lizzie but that would mean betraying Lexie's trust. He was torn, Lizzie was willing to speak with him and he was sure it would be a regular conversation… ' _If she had the fucking decency to ask me,'_ Lexie's words from last night came to his head.

"Define dating." Caroline said failing to hide her laugh.

Lizzie glared at her and was about to lose it when the waiter came to take their order.

Will was stuck, he did want to talk to Lizzie but then Caroline will hear them. At one point his hand accidently brushed up against hers and he noticed her blush. He didn't realize that it was more out of anger and thinking she liked it as much as he did, kept doing it. He noticed that she was trying to avoid looking at him and hopped it was the beginning of a small crush. He really wished Caroline wasn't here, every time he tried to speak to Lizzie, she would start speaking to him or her.

He almost forgot that the whole reason he was here was to keep an eye on Jane and Charlie. Caroline convinced him that they both needed to come.

 _He was trying to read the paper when she came into the kitchen. "William," she batted her eyelashes as she placed a hand on his arm. "Charlie is taking Jane out to celebrate their one month anniversary," she sneered, "and I was hoping you would join us."_

" _Shouldn't it just be him and Jane?" He asked, still looking at the paper._

" _Yea but you know how he is. He believes he found his angel;_ _again_ _, and I'm afraid of them going to the next level."_

 _He lowered his paper and looked at her questioningly._

" _She is a nice girl and everything, but I do not think she feels the same way Charlie feels about her."_

 _He kept looking at her expecting more._

" _Maybe she does, but did you see her costume last night? Does it match her 'innocent' personality at all?"_

" _Every girl was wearing those types of costumes." He said defensively thinking of Anne and Lizzie but then he remembered Mary's costume._

" _Well it is the style, but I am truly worried about him. You know what a big pushover he is. Look just come to dinner and observe them if you think she feelings the same way he does, then I'll listen to you_."

Jane was speaking to Caroline and Charlie, but he noticed that Charlie kept looking away. After the tenth time he looked up and saw that Charlie was looking at Lexie and John dancing, but Lexie's back was to them. He knew what Charlie must be thinking, his thoughts weren't too far from his but Charlie had a girlfriend.

* * *

He was happy when Lizzie stayed behind instead of going to the restroom with Caroline and Jane.

"If you'd like to know about Lexie, why don't you speak to her?" He asked loud enough for her to hear him.

He noticed the way her eyes flared and saw the specks of gold in them. She was about to say something.

"Do you think it was rude of us not to ask them to join us?" He said looking at Lexie and John.

"No of course not. It is nice that _you_ at least considered it." Lizzie said and continued eating.

* * *

They had just gotten to her place and she was sitting on the couch taking off her high heels and he came and sat next to her.

"My grandfather is coming down tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us." John informed her.

"Does he know about me?" She asked hesitantly.

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. "No, I thought you would have wanted to tell him like with Jenny and my grandmother."

"I. Don't. Know." She took in a deep breath, "After what Thomas said I am afraid that he will not like me and all of my little confidence is shattered." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, "All that matters is that I love you." He kissed her.

"I know, but-this is hard to say. I cannot come in between you and your family John. I won't do it, I think about Ashley and the Burton's. The Bennet's," she said with venom. "I get so angry and hurt. I can't do that to you." She sadly stated.

"Are you saying if my grandfather does not approve of you, you would leave me?" He asked hurt.

"We would still be friends." He turned away hurt and she grabbed his face. "You understand don't you?" She pleaded.

"Just because I understand does not make me any less angry or hurt. I love you! Isn't that enough?" He said standing, making his way to the windows.

She stood and followed him. "It is more than enough, more than you will ever know. I know how important your family is to you. I don't want you to have to choose, I'd rather just leave."

"I know he'll love you as much as I and the rest of my family do." She wasn't convinced but tonight was about them, all she could do was smile and nod.

* * *

His hand was making its way to her zipper while she straddled him on her bed. She slowly pulled away breaking their kiss.

"Close your eyes." She said, he smiled and complied.

He felt the bed shift several times and then nothing and he knew she had gotten off. She came back and straddled him there was a pause before he felt something going over his eyes and her making a knot. He couldn't help but smirk, remembering the last time he made love to her, she was blindfolded. Her lips met his and she gave him a soft kiss, slowly at first and then more demanding. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when her hands found the buttons of his shirt. Not wanting to waste more time he took it and his undershirt off for her.

Her fingers lightly grazed his chest, teasing him causing his breath to hitch. " _Lexie,"_ he breathed.

"Shh," she placed a finger over his lips. "You always take such good care of me. Let me take care of you." She kissed his neck and his hands found her upper back, touching her exposed skin.

"Mmm. You always take really good care of me." He could feel her smile against his neck.

She leaned back to admire his muscles, gently tracing each line with her fingertips leading down his happy trail. She grabbed the belt and pushed him back so he could lie down. Her fingers barely touched him as they made their way back to his belt. Every nerve in his body was intensified and he wanted nothing more than to stop her and rip off her clothes.

Her lips peppered kisses along his waist and he became instantly hard, she chuckled against his skin causing him to moan. She quickly unbuckled his belt and he lifted his hips so she could slowly pull his pants off. Her fingers traced every inch of his body except the one place he needed her to touch him and he tried to grab her.

"Stand up." She said huskily as she got off of him.

He quickly stood and waited, the seconds seemed like minutes. He heard her unzip the dress before she came up to him. Although he couldn't see her, he could feel her and he was getting impatient.

"Lexie please, you're driving me insane." He said grabbing her by the arms.

"Albert Einstein said, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. I am only repaying the favor from last time." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know I could quickly overpower you." He told her huskily, holding on tighter.

He tried kissing her but she kept dodging him. Eventually she kissed him and peppered kisses down his neck to his chest. Her hands traveled south and she softly grabbed him and slowly stroked him.

"Maybe that's what I want you to do," she whispered in his ear. "Maybe I want you to lose control and do whatever you want to me. Show me what you were thinking of doing last night."

Those words were his undoing. He pulled her in for a bruising kiss and squeezed her body to his as his mouth dominated hers.

* * *

He was awake stroking her hair as she lied on top of him. She had fallen asleep a long time ago and though he was exhausted from their exercise he was too deep in thought to fall asleep. He was really worried about his grandpa meeting Lexie, especially after what she said. He didn't know if he would be able to look past her disorder and he understood her reluctance to stay with him.

In her mind she had already destroyed two families with her existence and she would be devastated if that happened to him. He wouldn't give her another reason to hate herself but it scared him. _Can I let her go?_ It had only been a month but he was head over heels in love with her and each day he fell deeper and deeper. If he lost her, there would be no going back. He could never have this with her again because her mind would have poisoned her against him. _She would find someone else._ The thought of anyone else touching her made his blood boil, the thought of her looking at another man the way she looked at him made his heart break a little.

She stirred and inhaled deeply, snuggling closer to him and her hand caressed his chest. Knowing she was awake, he turned them to the side but kept holding onto her. Her eyes remained closed but her hand cupped his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said sleepily.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

She shrugged. "I felt it." Even though it was dark, he could see her eyes open. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about us."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I don't want to lose you Lexie."

"You'll always have me for a friend." She said sadly.

He sat up, running his hand through his hair. She followed and placed her hand on his arm, kissing his shoulder. He turned to grab her and pulled her over so she straddled him. He feverishly kissed her as his hand traveled up and down her spine and the other held her face. He slowly broke away for air, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Will I still get to kiss you? Hold you in my arms?" He caressed her face. "Will I still be able to touch you?" His hand went to her breast, lightly squeezing it, "Make you feel good?" His hands snaked in between her thighs and when he reached her sex, her hips bucked forward. She was already dripping wet, just for him.

" _John_ ," she whispered.

He pulled her back for a kiss, wrapping an arm tightly around her, he turned them over and began kissing her neck, making his way down to her breast as his other massaged her sex.

"You are mine!"

"Only yours John." She moaned as she caressed his face.

Pushing her legs further apart, he settled himself in between her and slowly sunk into her; both moaning into each other's lips. She was still very tight and wet he stilled, enjoying the new feeling. When he started to slowly rock in and out of her, her eyes shot open and her hands went to his chest to stop him.

"We still need to use a condom." She said breathlessly. She really didn't want him to stop but they couldn't be careless.

"It feels so good," he kissed her as he thrusted. "Just a while longer."

She pulled him down for a kiss and her arms snaked around his head. He moved again and her legs hooked around his waist. Her moans and mews along with the new sensation were starting to unravel him but he still didn't want to stop. It wasn't until she clenched around him that he had to pull out. He quickly reached for the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

"Turn around on your hands and knees." He commanded and she quickly got into position arching her back, waiting breathing hard.

He slowly entered her and pulled her back to him as far as she could comfortably go. One arm wrapped around her waist and he began to move slowly as his other hand went to her breast, gently squeezing it. One of her hands went to the headboard to help support herself and the other held his around her waist. Her ass was too big to allow him to fully enter her this way but he didn't mind. It felt amazing, soon she began pushing herself back to meet his thrusts and he was very close but wouldn't let go until she did. His hand left her breast and made its way down to her clit and he began rubbing it in circles. He felt her clench tightly around him; she threw her head back and moaned his name like a prayer before going limp in his arms. As he released, he lightly bit into her shoulder and grunted to muffle his yell.

He waited until they both caught their breaths to pull out and he gently lowered her to the bed. He got up to throw the condom away and fell back into bed. He could tell from her breathing that she was already asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he pulled her back to his chest.

" _Yes_." She softly whispered he could barely hear her.

"Hmm?"

"You'll still be able to do all of those things, until you don't want me anymore." She said softly and fell back asleep.

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Knowing she was asleep he still answered. "I'm always going to want you. You are mine and no one is going to take you away from me. No one." He silently promised her.

* * *

Sunday:

There was a knocking sound and he felt the bed shift but he kept his eyes closed hoping the person would leave. There was another knock and he felt her pull away from his arms and get up. She didn't answer it right away, probably looking for some clothes.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"I-um. It is ten and you um your medicine." He heard Sawyer.

"Really? Ok thank you Sawyer. I'm just going to get ready, would you like breakfast?"

"No thank you I already ate. I am going to the gym and for my jog." He said uncomfortably.

The door closed and he felt the bed shift again as she went back into his arms. "Are you awake?" She softly asked.

"Yes but I want to go back to sleep." He kept his eyes closed.

"I know I wish he hadn't woken me up. This was the latest I've ever slept I believe." She giggled quietly running a hand through his hair.

"Just let the sleep take over." He said pulling her closer.

She caressed his face and gave him a chaste kiss. "No, I'm awake now. You sleep though, I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again and just held his face.

"Thank you." She quietly said.

"For?"

"Never saying, me too."

He opened his eyes and saw her bright smile, love written all over her face. Her eyes were closing as she leaned in to kiss him, his favorite image.

* * *

Lizzie could tell that Jane was very happy this morning as they went downstairs for breakfast.

"Mom, I was wondering if you could take us to the mall? I want to get Charlie something for our anniversary."

"Did he get you anything?" She asked excitingly.

"Yes," she pulled up her sleeve and showed them a charm bracelet with a horse and the letter J charms.

"Oh My GOD! That is beautiful. And it has only been a month!" She shrieked.

"I know I didn't think he was getting me anything, so I didn't buy him anything."

"Of course I'll take you!" She beamed.

* * *

They were walking through the mall when Kitty and Lydia ran off and their mom saw a few friends so she left them to go brag about Jane's bracelet. After going to several stores with Jane, she was hungry and they made their way to the food court. She heard her sisters before she saw them, they started yelling hi to them. Lizzie looked up and saw George and Mary King breaking away from a kiss. Though it hurt her, she smiled and waved happily letting him know she was indifferent to it, but she couldn't stop thinking about it as they drove home.

"Did you girls have fun?" Her mom asked.

"We would have but we ran into Mary King." Lydia sneered.

"I thought she was your friend?" Jane asked.

"She is but she kept throwing her boyfriend in our faces, making out with him in front of us!" Kitty said.

"She's just jealous that we got to go to the party," laughed Lydia.

"It's not fair I'm prettier than her!" Cried Kitty.

"And smarter apparently!" Lydia giggled.

"Yea! Can you believe she flunked a grade? She's 17 and a sophomore! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Kitty smiled.

Lizzie was somewhat relieved to hear that. She hadn't thought about the fact that he was with someone who was Kitty's age and he was either 18 or 19. He later texted her to see how she was doing and apologized for not going to the party, she told him it was fine and that she had a great time. He would have been bored anyways she told him. She found that she really didn't care about George and Mary and she was happy as long as he was.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Nicky and Nate came running down the steps of the porch to greet him.

"Nicole! Nathaniel! I missed the two of you so much." He bent down for a hug.

"We missed you to!" They said simultaneous. He looked up and saw his lovely wife and Jenny standing there with Noah and frowned.

"Where's your Uncle John?" He asked the kids as they lead him up the stairs.

"Oh he's with Lexa! She's sooo cool and pretty! And fun! I got to sleepover and we played dress up and make up, and we danced and saw movies and she cookeded for me! It was fun and I made new friends." Nicky beamed excitedly.

"She has a big huge ginormous horse and I ride it and pet it and give him apples, and I helpeded her make spapeggy." Nate told him smiling.

"I helpeded too!" Nicky said pouting.

"That's great." He walked up to his wife gave her a hug and kissed her. "I missed you my love."

"I missed you too dearest." She smiled.

"Jenny! How's my great grandson?" He went up to them.

"Fussy as usual, I miss Lexie coming over. Those moments when she would watch him were like heaven. Wouldn't you agree Mama?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, the children just adore her." Helen replied.

Mr. Drake raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Is this Lexie the same Lexa, Nate and Nicky just mentioned; the same Lexa who has kept my grandson away from greeting me?"

"It is their one month anniversary Carl, you remember being young and in love don't you?" Helen smiled.

"Love?" He asked astounded. "I am going to go rest, I had a long flight. Will you join me love?"

"Give grandpa a kiss, he's going to take a nap." The kids complied, Noah cried and Jenny took him away to her room.

* * *

"Why hasn't Jenny gotten a nanny to help her with the kids?" He asked once in their room.

"She wants to be the one to raise them. The maids help here and there, along with John and me."

"And this Lexie girl?" He gruffed.

"You know her, Alexandra Bennet. She is in the same grade as John, at the top of her class, and plays the violin." She smiled.

He looked deep in thought. "John's rival? The one with that vulgar family?" He hissed.

"Yes. If you think about it, she is the one who kept John on his toes about his grades and challenged him. If you can recall he wanted to learn to play the cello after she started to play the violin." She laughed, "It seems like only yesterday."

"She is the one John is dating? And you allowed this?" He said angry.

"She is everything a young lady should be. The kids love her, your grandson loves her, I-"

"They have only been dating a month! He cannot be in love!" He interrupted.

"So much has happened to that poor girl in the last month, I can assure you he has been with her every step of the way. I can tell you he is deeply I love with her." She said softly.

"Luckily I am here to put a stop to this nonsense! He needs to focus on school! He is too young to be thinking of love. I'll make him see reason!" He yelled.

"Carl, please you'll give yourself a heart attack." She said sarcastically.

"All the more reason John needs to keep his head straight. I will not live forever and he has a responsibility to this family!"

"At least try to contain your temper when she is here." She stated.

"What!?" He almost shouted.

"John wants the two of you to meet. Look Carl whether you like it or not John is dating this girl and you will be civil. Am I understood?" He nodded. "Carl?"

"Yes, my love." He said.

"Good, now get some rest." She kissed him and left the room. He lied down but find he couldn't rest.

* * *

He lazily walked into the restroom, it was starting to get foggy from the steam and he could hear her sweet voice humming. Opening the glass door, he saw her rinsing her hair out and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He wasn't sure how she would react to him being in here, but she fell back into his embrace. His hands started to roam her wet body and she giggled, turning around when he tried separating her thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"John we just had sex."

"I know but we've never had sex in the shower." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck.

She giggled again. "True but I'm a little sore." She began to shy away from but he pulled her back.

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough with you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"No you weren't, but we did have sex five times." She gave him a kiss. "At the time my mind was too preoccupied." She smiled at him and ran her hand down his chest. She leaned on him and gave him a deep kiss, wanting him again. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her towards the wall. He lifted her and broke their kiss.

"You're the one who bought a whole box of condoms." He smiled wolfishly which grew when she squeezed her thighs and closed her eyes in pleasure. He loved the way he could affect her with just a look, a touch, words. It was the same effect she had on him.

"To be used wisely." She softly smiled.

"You didn't seem to mind." He pressed up against her.

"John?"

He leaned down to give her a soft kiss and her lips slowly moved against his. Her arms wrapped around him and his tongue slowly danced with hers, kissing her for what seemed like an eternity. He hand slowly made its way between them and she lowered it, gently grabbing him as she stroked him. She stopped and unwrapped her legs lowering them, followed by her arms, sliding down his body as she slowly took his length in her mouth. She continued for a while before she stopped and forced him against the wall. She would take him all the way in at times, swallowing him whole. Soon he found his release in her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her.

"Happy?" She smiled up at him.

He helped her up and smiled. "Not yet."

His lips crashed down on hers and he began messaging both her breasts in his hands. He moaned when his hand slid down her stomach to her sex and he began rubbing her. He really wanted to make love to her but he remembered she was sore. He kept at it until she cried out his name.

"Now I'm happy." He smiled at her and she giggled breathlessly.

They spent the whole day relaxing and being in each other's arms, cuddling on the couch, listening to music, and watching Netflix. They eventually went to visit Aries again with another bag of apples. She encouraged John to get on a horse for the first time in his life. While Aries ran around, he climbed on a different horse behind Lexie. The trainer gave him good tips and soon they were trotting around. His favorite part was holding onto her and he had a really great time, knowing she was having a great time too.

* * *

He dropped her off at Anne's so she could get ready and he headed home so he could speak to his grandpa.

"John! My boy I missed you so much!" He said, giving him a hug.

"I missed you too Pa. I have so much to tell you." He said happily.

"Let us go to my office... So how is school going?" He asked unsure how to bring up the topic at hand.

"It's great, straight A's as always."

"I heard you missed a couple of days?" He said disapprovingly.

"Yes," John sighed, _He knows_. "Not so many that it affected my school work, I'm still the salutatorian."

"And your girlfriend is the valedictorian?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yes. Lexie is at the top she always gets 100's on all her school work." He said sitting down, looking into the distance.

"I see so you're dating your competition? That is not a good business move." He stated.

"She's not my competition. What do you know?" He asked a little annoyed.

"That you have only been dating a month and you believe yourself to be in love. Of course this is just a fling right?"

John sighed. "No, I do love her with every fiber of my being." He smiled thinking of their day.

"John you cannot be serious! You are too young! You have a responsibility to this family! What are you going to do when you go to college?" He all but shouted.

"I am serious. You do not have to remind me of my duty Pa, Lexie does it constantly." He said agitated.

"I see. Have you ever considered the possibility that she is only with you because of your money?" He asked hesitantly.

John became angry, but didn't show it. "She is not like that!" He stated coldly.

"John-" he warned.

"Do you know Thomas Burton?"

He looked up at him quickly. "Yes. How do you know of him?" He looked at him intently.

"He is Alexa's grandfather, her mother is-was his daughter."

"Are you sure?" He stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I have met him and their whole family."

"But-" he stayed quiet trying to gather his thoughts.

John told him Lexie's entire story, not leaving anything out. He even told him that they were sleeping together but being very careful and that he knew without a doubt that Lexie was the girl he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

"John you cannot be serious! Think of your children, what if they turn out like her?"

"There is nothing wrong with her! Did you not listen to a word I said? The Bennet's are responsible for that! They failed her time and time again. She has been through so much; I am amazed at how much love she is capable of giving. Even if they were like her I would still love them."

"John you are not even 18! You will go to college and you will take over the company!" He warned.

"Yes I know, how can I forget when it is all we ever speak of? I have known it since I was a child! Hell the whole town knows about what I am to become. But Lexie doesn't care about any of those things, she loves me for me and I will not let you, or anyone else take her from me!" He hissed.

"John I would never-" he tried amending.

"I know, please forgive me." He sighed. "It's just if you do not approve of her she will never stay with me." The pain was evident on his face.

"Really?" He asked intrigued but John couldn't tell if he was using this information to his advantage.

John lifted an eyebrow at him in warning. "She knows that my family is important to me but she cannot see how important she is to me. I love her Pa I really do and I will not lose her. If you do not approve of her, she _will_ still be with me but she would never marry me."

"Marriage? Of course she would marry you the first chance she gets. I am happy I got here in time-"

"She has already refused me." He said with a small smile. He was right of course any other girl would have jumped at the chance.

"WHAT?"

"I offered for her hand, to take care of her after everything with the Bennet's occurred. She refused me; she cared enough about my family name. Look I am only asking that you give her a chance. Look past her faults and see the woman I see. For if you don't I shall never marry, nor have children until you have passed and Lexie will accept me."

* * *

Sawyer pulled up to the driveway and looked at Lexie, waiting for her to get off. She never took her eyes off the porch and eventually she took a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm too dressed up? Or under dressed? He said to dress casually but Anne said this was fine. Not too casual but not too formal. What do you think?"

He looked at her and noticed that she flexed her fingers, itching to touch her hands and he remembered Ashley would do the same thing at times. He stayed quiet, this was more than he could handle. Last night and this whole day was an ordeal, but he knew he couldn't tell her anything about being with John. Had she been his daughter though, there would be no way in hell that John would have stayed the night or even be allowed in her room. But she wasn't his and it was just a reminder that Ashley didn't want him. She refused his offer to take care of both of them, he should have listened to his father and Edward but he owed it to Ashley to watch out for Lexie.

"Well? You must have some train of thought? You must have been to many dinners with the Burton's."

"I um-it is fine, I agree with your friend."

She smiled and him, causing him to smile. "Thank you!" She took another deep breath. "Can you walk me to the door? I find I cannot control my nerves." She looked down embarrassed.

"Why are you so nervous, the boy is obviously in love with you?"

"I am meeting his grandfather; Thomas said he wouldn't approve of someone like me." She stated and he could hear a trace of sadness in her voice.

"There is nothing wrong with you!" He couldn't say sharply.

"That is what my friends tell me, but the world is not so kind." She took another deep breath and she tucked in her necklace. "Please?" She pleaded and he found he couldn't say no.

* * *

John heard the doorbell and he almost ran to the door, trying to beat the butler but he was too late. He was taking her sweater as she thanked him and she turned to look at the door. Sawyer gave her a curt nod before he left. He had stopped to stare at her as she turned to face him. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had on purple turtleneck with long sleeves. She had a black high-waist pencil skirt, bringing out her curves, with black tights hiding the scars and short black high heels.

He saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw him and her beautiful smile spread across her face as she lightly blushed. She lifted her hand to wave but she seemed to remember her scars and dropped it.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"You look beautiful," he caressed her face.

"Are you sure? Anne told me this wasn't too casual but not too dressy."

"It is fine, why are you hiding the necklace?" He asked confused because she had started wearing it out except for at school.

"Well I don't want him to think badly of me."

"Relax darling, I told him everything." She tensed as panic filled her eyes and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She said relaxing as she took a deep breath.

Even though she seemed relaxed, he felt as if he had to pull her to the living room. He was nervous as well but he knew everything would be ok.

"Lexa!" Nicky and Nate yelled simultaneously as they ran up to hug her.

"Hello Ms. Parker, Nate." She smiled brightly hugging them. Nicky giggled and Nate pecked her cheek.

"Alexa it is nice to see you again. I hope you will come by more often now that you are settled in." Mrs. Drake said.

"Hello Mrs. Drake, yes I will speak with Sawyer so he may plan and adjust his schedule." She smiled, going up to hug her.

"Lexie, this is my grandfather Carl Drake. Pa this is my girlfriend, Alexandra Bennet." He said placing his hands on her shoulders as he led her towards him.

"Hello Mr. Drake. It is nice to meet you. John has told me so much about you." She smiled gaining strength from John's hand and held out her hand.

"I wish I could say the same. Today was the first I ever heard about you." He stated.

His wife snapped her head to look at him in anger and John closed his eyes in frustration. He accepted her hand and Lexie surprised him by smiling brightly, unaffected and accepting his hand.

"Yes I usually speak for myself, but I admit I was more nervous than usual especially after speaking to my grandfather."

To his own surprise he found himself pulling her in for a hug. He saw her shocked expression quickly turn into a smile that made her glow. She only gave him a half hug but he still felt happy hugging her.

"John told me you were honest."

"Blatantly at times," She giggled and looked at John. "But I never mean any offense of course. I just give the same curtesy I expect I suppose."

"Lexie, thank you so much for letting Nicky spend the night the other day. She will not stop speaking about it." Jenny said entering the room.

"Of course, it was my pleasure to have her." She said meeting her halfway for a hug.

"You have my leave to take them and Noah anytime you wish." She giggled.

"If you ever need a babysitter I have decided not to tutor anyone this year."

"I was actually hoping that you would tutor Nicky, she seems to have taken an interest in learning to play the violin." She lightly teased.

"If she would like to learn I would be happy to show her. If she takes to it, you may speak with the school to change her schedule next semester. Mr. Hill, Mrs. Hill's husband teaches at the elementary. He is really great with children."

* * *

"Ms. Bennet may I speak to you privately?" Mr. Drake asked her as they walked back to the living room after dinner.

"I can assure you anything we speak of will be said to John later."

"Very well, but I wish to speak to you alone."

She nodded and followed him. John noticed that Lexie wasn't next to him and looked back to see his grandpa leading Lexie to his study. He quickly made his way to the library where there was a vent that allowed him to hear what was being said. It was a secret only he and Jenny knew about and it saved them both from a lot of trouble when they were younger.

"John tells me that he asked for your hand in marriage." He stated and tried to stare her down but she sat perfectly poised with an impassive face.

"He did not ask. It was more of a suggestion." She stated.

"May I ask why you refused?" He sat as tall.

"We are both young. People would have talked. I want him to go to college… I don't want to hold him back."

"You could always attend the same college."

"Yes. But…I do not believe in fairytales. That is to say, I try not to hope nor do I have false fantasies. We are still young and there are so many things that can happen. I love John with all of my being, more than I could ever possibly describe. However I know I don't deserve him." She said honestly.

"Then why stay with him?"

"I love him. And as long as he wants me then I will be with him. I do have rules. Should he ever tire of me I only ask that he not cheat on me and to be honest with me, but we would still remain friends."

"He told me if I did not approve of you then you would leave him?"

"Yes, but I recanted my statement. I do not believe I could ever leave him, I never wish to hurt him and I will do whatever I can to make him happy. I would rather be the one with the pain and heartache." She gave a sad smile. "I will never come between your family sir but he would have to be the one to break it off. I am sure John told you the origins of my birth and my history with the Bennet's. Though I would not leave him, I know we could never be more."

"You must know he wants a family, someone to continue the family name, an heir if you will. _If_ you could never be more and he won't leave you, what then? Will you not be preventing his happiness? Do you not want to have children? To get married?" He asked surprised.

"I never thought that I would want to get married, I always believed that no one would want someone like me. As for children, I do love them but as you can imagine someone who grew up in my shoes would be hesitant to bring a child into this world. As for John, I believe I already answered your question. I suppose we would have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So you would deny him a family, all because I refused to acknowledge you?" He asked incredulously.

"He would be depriving himself of those things." She stated, correcting him.

"He's just afraid of hurting you. Afraid you will end up like your mother. He doesn't want that on his conscious and neither would I. What will it take for you to break his heart?"

John wanted to yell, he couldn't believe he would say that to her after he told him how much he loved her.

"As I said, I will never hurt him. He is a kind, compassionate man and I want him to be happy. I would never take my own life and he knows that. He has made me see certain aspects of life differently. I still see the world for what it is but John…" She lifted her hand to her neck and smiled, thinking of him. "I will speak to him and tell him everything we spoke about and let him make his own decision. Thank you for being honest with me." She said sadly as she rose from her seat. "It was nice to meet you and I wish you and your family the best in life."

John felt his heart breaking already, he would never forgive him for this; he knew Lexie would be with him but she was going to close herself off.

It didn't go unnoticed the love she had in her eyes and her soft smile as she spoke about John. It made her a natural beauty. He couldn't believe she was willing to walk away from the family, from John and he knew that she did love him.

"Ms. Bennet, please wait."

There was silence and John held his breath.

"Just know that you have my approval."

"Truly?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, I just needed to make sure of your feelings. I want the both of you to be happy I believe both of you deserve it." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries or made you uncomfortable."

"I understand you only want what's best for him." She softly smiled.

The door flung open and John stood at the doorway with a huge smile on his face, looking at his grandpa but he quickly made his way to Lexie. He picked her up and gave her a big kiss before he spun her around as she laughed. He placed her on the ground and went up to hug his grandpa along with Lexie.

* * *

"Thank you dear, you have made John very happy. I have to say I was worried when the three of you disappeared." Helen said to her husband as she got ready for bed.

"They really are in love," he said as he lied down. "Did you see how happy they were?"

"Of course I have seen them together; I knew it before they started dating." She said smiled. "When will you learn to listen to me?"

He sighed "I wish I were around more. I was thinking, once John graduates that you could all move with me so that I may have a family to come home to every day."

"What about the house?" She asked worryingly.

"We will keep it of course, too many memories. I do not believe John would ever allow us to sell it."

* * *

"You heard everything we said?" She asked lying in his arms.

"Yes. I was so angry at him. I am sorry he said those things to you." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"It's natural; he loves you and wants what's best for you. I do too."

He sighed. "Why do you think I am going to leave you? It hurts that you believe that I could ever hurt you."

She turned to sit up on her elbow. "In case you didn't know you are quiet the catch." She lifted her eyebrows at him trying not to laugh. "To the world you are handsome, smart, big, tall, sexy and really rich. Girls and women have thrown and will throw themselves at you."

He was going to interrupt her but she placed a finger on his lips. "You know it's true. I'm actually surprised you've only been with ten girls before me but that is not the point… The point is that-well in the words of Daniel Tosh, 'It's not me verses one skank, it's me verses every skank. You see how the scale shifts?" She giggled at his affronted look. "It's like I'm a mighty Spartan warrior but there are all these Persian whores, that will eventually kill me'."

"Lexie-"

"He has a good point." She looked at him and turned serious. "If you would like to think of it differently, everyone tells me to be happy with you right now and not worry about what might happen. That is what I am doing. Of course I fear that you will leave me. Not necessarily for someone else but yes, it is in the back of my head."

"I told you to ignore that monster."

"I try, but it makes a valid point. Do. Not. Hope. That fear keeps me grounded John. It is just a precaution, in case anything ever did cause us to part. It is a shield if you will." She said indifferently.

"You mean a wall! Lexie I don't like that, it isn't good to keep your feelings bottled inside. I want you to come to me if you have a problem, tell me what's on your mind, all your hopes and dreams, fears. I want to be your everything."

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?-Yes, I know." She said downfallen and looked at him. "Ok give me five more minutes.-Bye. Sawyer." She stated.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes we have school tomorrow. Walk me out?" She stood and put her shoes but he stayed on the bed upset. She climbed back on and gave him a deep kiss.

"John, you are my everything. I do tell you what is on my mind at times." She kissed him. "But it is hard to just break 17 years of habits, I try though I do try."

"I know, thank you. Just remember I'm always going to be here for you." He looked into her eyes, caressing her face.

She smiled, "I know."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All rights of Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 32

Sunday (Lizzie cont.)

*Hey Char, are you up? I need to vent*

Char:*Hey LizBiz, did your date with Darcy go that bad?*

*Char! It was not a date, plus Caroline was there. You'll never guess who we ran into! Lexie and John!*

Char:*Small world, did you guys talk?"

*No she said hi to us, but that was it ugh she was kinda snobby. I hate to say this, but my suspicions were right. She had a brand new dress, shoes, a Chanel purse and she had a silver necklace with an emerald. It was small but still*

Char:*So her boyfriend got her a couple of things, what's wrong with that?*

*If she cared about him nothing I think she's just using him. I mean I watched them all night and it was obvious that he liked her, but she was her usual self. I wonder what he sees in her. If she isn't sleeping with him, why would someone like that be with her? She's more of Darcy's type*

Char:*Opposites attract. Just because she shows us one side of herself, doesn't mean that's how she is all the time. With the exception of her mood, Lexie is a great catch. She's pretty, smart, talented, she can dance and has a body to die for! Did you see how she was dancing, I never knew she could dance!*

*Yes, I'm fully aware of how she dances. Look I have known Lexie all of my life, she only has one mood. Plus even though John is hot, he's still a jerk! I told you about the way he spoke to her, plus _she_ served _him_. Very ungentlemanly. So the only conclusion is that she is using him, just because she doesn't want to come home. Plus let's not forget about this Sawyer guy*

Char:*Well I guess you're usually right at reading people*

*:) Thanks for listening Char, Jane has been sad lately plus I don't think she has heard any of the rumors*

Char:*No problem LizBiz, we are best friends after all, I'm here whenever you want to talk.*

*Thanks, well I'm gonna crash out, I'll see you tomorrow*

She lied awake, looking at the opposite side of the room. Her father had gotten her a bookshelf, a couch, and a TV to fill the space and she had bought a couple of more posters. She wished more than anything she could have spoken to Jane but Jane was in a good mood and it had taken her a while to get there plus it was her anniversary.

Either way she knew Jane would never have seen what she was talking about, she would've been too naive to believe that anyone could do what Lexie was doing. She still couldn't believe that Darcy was as bad as she told her.

" _You know Lizzie, Charlie and I were speaking and I told him that I saw George at the mall today, and he told me even though he doesn't know exactly what happened between him and Will, he doesn't think George is a good guy." Jane told after she got back from Charlie's._

" _Does he know him?" Lizzie asked a bit angry._

" _Well no but-"_

" _Then he only knows what Darcy told him!" Jane was about to speak. "Look, I know Charlie is a good guy and means well but of course he would believe Darcy. Which only makes him a good friend, but between Darcy and George, I'll continue to think of them the way I know them to be."_

To be honest, she hadn't told Jane that she did have a small crush on George, she was hoping that he felt the same way, but she was just happy that she never went further with him or let her feelings known. She wanted more in a relationship than what Lexie and John had, she wanted what Jane and Charlie had.

* * *

Monday:

Looking outside, Lizzie could tell it was going to rain. Though it made for a beautiful landscape it didn't do her mood any good. She didn't really like it when it rained, the day always seemed gloomy and it made her think of Lexie. Lexie loved when it rained, she could see Lexie sitting at her desk, starring out the window.

Jane seemed to be happy so that lifted her spirits a bit but the day went by extremely slow. Her classes seemed like one big blur and she hardly paid attention but she knew she had good enough grades to blow off the day. Even Darcy's constant staring at class didn't bother her. When it started to rain she couldn't help but stare out the window, thinking of what Lexie was doing.

* * *

"Hello Lizzie, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Billy came out of nowhere when she walked into the cafeteria.

"Sure Billy, what's up?" She asked uninterested.

"Well you see the thing is that, well um." He pulled her towards the wall as he kept stuttering.

"Is this something that can wait I'm really hungry?" She asked getting annoyed the longer he took.

"I'll make this quick, you look lovely today by the way."

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt and had a green sweater over with skinny jeans and black high-top converse. Her hair was in a messy bun with loose curls coming out from all over and thanks to the rain, her hair was also frizzy.

"We have known each other for a long time and you'll be happy to know that you have caught my eye." He tried to smile seductively but it looked really creepy.

"What?" She asked astonished, she wasn't sure she even heard him right.

"I know, I have had a secret crush on you for a long time and I wouldn't have known you felt the same had your mother not let me know. But before I get carried away with my feelings, please let me tell you my reasons. "

"I-"

"I know you are not as beautiful as your sister Jane, or as smart and talented as Alexandra, at least you're not like your younger sisters but there is something about you… I know you will make me very happy. Not to mention that Mrs. De Bough has told me time and time again that I should find a nice girl which, I should have mentioned first. I know she would approve of you. She would even go as far as writing you a recommendation for the college of your choosing knowing you are Alexandra's sister. And she knows you are somewhat as smart as her, knowing you skipped a grade. Now I know that it is customary for us to go on a date. My mother and I will pick you up at 8 on Friday. Wear some-"

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore and she nearly exploded, "Billy! I haven't even given you an answer!" She cried and took a deep breath to control the need to beat him into a bloody pulp and then he smiled. "Thank you? For your offer but there is no way I'd ever say yes." She said as kindly as she could muster.

He chuckled and smiled brightly. "I know you girls like to play hard to get and I know that you like to tease people a lot. But I will oblige you and ask you once again. Go out with me this Friday. I will pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Look Collins. I am not a tease nor do I play hard to get. I am positive that you couldn't make me happy and I am the last girl on this earth that would make you happy."

"You do realize that my father is your fathers boss and-"

She was about to lift her fist in the air when she remembered that Anne did at the party.

"Are you threatening to get my dad fired over this? You do know that's blackmail right? I wonder what Mrs. De Bough would think of this. If I asked Alexandra to speak with her!"

Collins blanched. "Um no! I'm not I can assure you. I would never do such a thing! I was merely stating the facts. It might help your father out at work but no, I would never get him fired! It's not like you have a boyfriend and I've never seen you with one. You're pretty but not that pretty and you might not be asked again."

"Look Collins, I'm sorry but please understand my answer is still no. Please excuse me as I said before I am really hungry." She stated firmly.

He looked like he was about to cry but she turned her back to him and instead of heading for the line for the food, she made her way outside. She wasn't really all that hungry anyways.

* * *

Will and Charlotte both saw everything and Charlotte followed Billy out of the cafeteria and he followed Lizzie outside with his lunch.

Charlotte knew what happened, she knew Billy liked Lizzie, not as much as Darcy did but he was still infatuated with her. A part of her was angry; she really liked Billy and no matter how hard she tried he never noticed. He was oblivious to her flirting and he wasn't really that bad. He was just a big mother's boy and needed to be pushed in the right direction. It was like at the party, he was a horrible dancer but after she took him under her reigns he greatly improved.

Lizzie was sitting outside looking up at the sky. She couldn't believe Collins, first he insults her and then he thinks he's doing her a favor by asking her out. AS if she would ever go out with him. She couldn't believe her mom how could she tell him that she liked him! Poor him it was all her mom's fault, giving him false hopes. _Her mom!_ She was going to find out and then she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked hesitantly breaking her from her thoughts.

"Peachy. How about yourself?" She asked sardonically. He was the last person she wanted to see or speak to.

"Well it doesn't seem like you're alright."

"What business is it to you?" She asked getting angry and he could see that fire in her eyes.

"None, I just thought you might be hungry. I brought you my lunch. Well half of it anyways, it's just a peanut butter and strawberry preserve sandwich with wheat bread and some potato chips. I got you chocolate milk from the cafeteria." He said sadly.

"Thank you but I find I have no appetite, even if it is half a lunch." He just nodded and got up to leave, leaving the brown lunch bag on the bench next to her.

"Hey! Um you speak to Anne right, I mean she's your cousin?" He just nodded. "Does she speak about Lexie?"

"You should try speaking to her yourself." He said nonchalantly.

"Easier said than done, you don't know her like I do." She said sadly. He nodded again and turned, "You never answered the question you know?"

"Yes, but I gave you a solution." He gave her a small smile and took off, knowing she just wanted to be left alone.

"Not a helpful one!" She said loudly as he walked away.

She rolled her eyes and kept looking towards the building. Eventually her hunger got the best of her and she reluctantly ate the rest of Will's lunch.

* * *

Lexie woke up early and pressed the button that would draw the curtains open. She smiled at the day; it was really dark and cloudy throughout the city. She loved rainy days, the view the clouds, the smell and she was the happiest she could remember being.

John's family approved of her, Ashley's family liked her and she had the best friends anyone could ask for. She was happy and grateful for the way things were going, Friday being the exception but she couldn't think about it. She needed to keep it in the back of her head and remain happy.

Sawyer dropped her off a little earlier than usual but she was too excited to see John again. She noticed that people were looking at her but that was normal. People still couldn't believe that she was dating John even though they had known for a week. She walked into the restroom and saw Taylor Adams and her click, who were working on their makeup. They stopped speaking as soon as she walked in.

"So Alexa, I heard you had a busy weekend." Taylor sneered.

"Ok." Lexie said uninterested as she headed for the stall. It had been a while since they picked on her, but it wasn't anything new she knew it was better just take it and say nothing.

Taylor stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "You know I made a new friend a couple of weeks ago. I believe she is a mutual acquaintance."

Lexie tried to walk around her to go to a different stall but was blocked.

"She doesn't come here, she goes to Meryton High." Lexie remained impassive. "Caroline Bingley?" Taylor said, Lexie remained emotionless and tried to get around them.

"If you could please excuse me, I came into the restroom for a reason." She said nonchalantly.

"You see she told me an interesting story over the weekend." She said ignoring her, trying to bait Lexie. "Apparently girls our Alexa here is a suicidal slut!" She laughed and the others joined in.

Lexie found it hard to remain indifferent but thought of her day with John.

"Is that why you were absent for a whole week? Did you cut yourself too deep this time? Is that why someone like John would go out with you? He took pity on you and he's afraid you'll kill yourself, like your mommy? Let me guess, he used you and promised you sweet nothings and when he rejected you, you cut yourself?" She sneered in her face.

What hurt most is that it actually sounded believable in her ears and the voices were starting. "Is there a point here? May I use the restroom now or should I find another one?"

"It's simple really, just break up with John and we won't tell the whole school what we know."

 _None of it was true, you know that!_ "Apparently you know very little."

She turned to leave but Cindy blocked her at the last minute, making her halt and she saw her skirt fly up before she felt it and it seemed like a surreal moment. Everything faded but she wasn't panicking. She turned angrily to face Taylor.

"Oh my God it's true! Ugh your leg is ugly! Look I'm only going to give you one last chance." She warned with a disgusted face.

 _NO ONE IS TAKING HIM FROM US!_ A dark look came into her eyes and she smirked. "What is your problem with me Taylor, are you upset that John used you? You know he wouldn't get back with you even if I did break up with him right? He already got what he wanted from you." She smiled.

Taylor blanched. "You little-"

"Bitch? Slut? You should look at yourself in the mirror if you're going to be saying those words to anyone." She interrupted calmly, still smiling. "Did you ever tell Cindy that you were sleeping with him the whole time they dated?" She heard a gasp and the door open behind her.

Taylor's hand hit her face so fast she didn't see it and it stung. She automatically punched her in the nose. There was a loud crunch and Taylor cried out as if she'd been stabbed, snapping her back into reality and her eyes widened.

"You are so ruined! Don't you know who I am! You're going to pay! You nobody!" She said holding her nose, quickly leaving the restroom followed by her friends.

She froze, not knowing what to do, nothing came into her mind. She needed to feel, she went to the sink and turned on the cold water wetting her face a couple of times. Her eyes caught the mirror and she saw nothing. She faintly heard the door open and close as she stared at herself. A man's voice broke her trance.

"Ms. Bennet, please come with me." Mr. Daniels, the principal told her.

She didn't move until she felt his hands on her.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled away.

"Alexa, please don't make me force you."

She turned to look at him, trying to comprehend what he wanted, he had a sad look in his eyes and she knew it wasn't good. She followed him to his office where she explained what happened and what was said. He believed her but in the end it didn't matter, she was just a scholarship student and Taylor's parents actually paid tuition. Apparently she did break her nose. It wasn't like she meant to, she didn't realize it happened until it was too late and she didn't know her own strength. She was expelled and she called Sawyer to come back for her.

Everyone would be going to their second period so she waited until the halls were clear so she wouldn't have to see anyone. She had messages from Anne, John, and Hurst all asking her where she was but she didn't respond to any of them. They would soon find out if they hadn't heard anything yet. As she gathered her things from her locker, she explained to Sawyer what happened. He looked angry, but he never said anything and she was glad. She didn't want him to and she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Walking outside, it started to sprinkle. Something that would have brought her joy this morning didn't have any effect on her at all. It was just sprinkling.

"Can we stop by the stables?" She asked monotonically.

She was starting to worry him and even though she wasn't dressed for it, he agreed.

* * *

Seeing Aries brought her some joy but he could tell she was upset. He could tell that she needed a distraction; that she needed to ride him.

"Hey Aries! I missed you so much!" She said hugging him. "Well I know I came yesterday but we haven't been alone in a long time. Do you like it here? Do they treat you nice?" She patted his head and hugged his neck.

She pulled out her phone and called John, knowing he wouldn't answer but she really wanted to hear his voice. After listening to his voicemail, she hung up and sent him a text knowing what she had to do.

*Don't know if you've heard it through the grapevine. It won't be long until everyone knows but I punched Taylor and broke her nose, I was expelled. She knows about the rumors from Friday. We need to talk*

Pushing the send button, her heart broke. There was no way he'd want to be with her now, not after the rumors spread and a part of her believed that he would pity her. So much kept happening to her; there was only so much she could take and he must have a limit as well. There was also the fact that Mrs. Adams would surely tell others what happened. Mrs. Drake, Jenny, Mrs. Hurst and Mrs. De Bough would find out. It would get to Grace and she would only confirm everything to protect Rose. She sent Anne, Hurst and Mary a text letting them know what happened but she didn't ask to speak to them.

"Remember how I told you I was going to stop taking the pills? Well it seems like I was right. It is hard to control my emotions. It's like every time something good happens something bad replaces it. Do you think that is normal? Is that the way life is supposed to be? Maybe it's better to feel nothing at all." She said softly. "Like hoping, if you never feel the good then anything bad just seems normal right?"

Aries nodded and neighed and she kissed him and sighed.

"I got expelled for hitting a girl at school today. I broke her nose. She was being mean and threatened to spread rumors about me at school if I didn't leave John. Not that it will matter by tomorrow. Everyone will know and he won't want me anymore. I guess she won after all. I hated losing control, had I only thought logically, but no. The monster came out, it felt nice to let that evil take over but also frightening." She felt tears falling from her eyes. "I think. I know it's better to separate myself from him, it's for the best. All I'm doing is dragging him down, it's like a never ending ordeal. I can go back to my pills and he can be happy." She tried to say convincingly.

* * *

She was only able to ride him for a while before it started to rain and Sawyer called her back. They were heading home when she received a text from John.

John:*Are you home?*

*We stopped to get some soup, but we're almost there*

John:*I'm on my way*

*We can speak after school*

He didn't say answer back and she knew he would be there soon. Sawyer still hadn't said anything; he just kept glancing at her.

"Could you please leave me alone? John is coming over, he'll be here soon." She said with tears falling down her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

She changed into an old pair of jeans that fit her loosely and her old favorite plaid button up shirt. She removed her makeup and braided her hair, she looked like her old self and she felt like her old self. As she walked into the living room the bell rang and she forgot that because he was on her list the lobby wouldn't notify her that he was here. She walked down the hall and held her head up as she opened the door. He looked horrible; his tie was hanging loosely around his neck, his hair was disheveled and he looked like he was going to go crazy.

He knew what was going to happen and it was confimed when she didn't hug him, she didn't smile, she just opened the door to let him in.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

He shook his head no and followed her into the living room. She sat down and when he sat next to her, she slid further away to put some distance between them. She turned to look up at him and he grabbed her, closing the space between them to kiss her.

"You are not leaving me Lexie. I won't let you." He said darkly as he stroked her face with his hand.

"But-"

He kissed her and pulled her over him so she could straddle him. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, without breaking their kiss he lifted her up and walked into her room. Their lips and tongues moving on their own as he lay on top of her, their kiss becoming more frantic as they urgently took off each other's clothes.

* * *

"You're mine Lexie and I'm yours. I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever."

"Please don't say things like that to me John." She said, pushing herself away from him but he pulled her back.

"Tell me what happened."

"Can we get dressed first?"

He responded by holding her tighter and she relaxed against his chest as she told him everything verbatim. He wished they had told people they were dating sooner, the lie that Taylor's friends told was horrible and cast him in a bad light but everyone was still speaking bad about Lexie and he really couldn't believe it. They told people that it was all a bet gone wrong. He was to befriend her and seduce her; that was the only reason he played a duet with her. Then he slept with her and broke it off, so she tried to kill herself. They used the week she was absent to justify it and it explained the scars on her hands and thigh. He felt so bad that he began dating her again and he was with her because he felt sorry for her. It didn't help that they weren't affectionate with each other in public and that they were from different worlds, but he didn't want to tell her right now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told them what you told me." She sighed. "You should really speak with Cindy. I know she must be really upset but at the time I didn't care. Now I feel horrible."

 _This girl is an angel._ He kissed the top of her forehead. "You were attacked and provoked. I'm going to speak to my grandparents to see if we can get you back in school."

This time she managed to pull away and sat up. "Please don't! I don't want to go back. I-why do you have this effect on me?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She stood pulling the cover with her. "I want you to-" She turned her back to him. "I want you to leave John. Please." She softly asked.

He quickly stood up and turned her around. "I can't and I know you really don't want me to."

"I do," she said looking away.

He grabbed her face to meet her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

She looked up at him, determined but looking at his hazel eyes, his beautiful eyes that made her heart melt; she couldn't do it. She lifted her arms to hug him tightly as the cover dropped to the floor.

"I don't want to bring you down with me John. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I don't-I'm broken and your life with me will only cause you pain and misery. You'll find someone better. It will hurt for a while but you can be happy again." She sobbed and broke down.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, he held her as she cried out all of her feelings again. He was going to try and break this habit of hers. It wasn't good for her to hold everything in. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and he carefully got out of bed. He found his undershirt and boxers and pulled them on. He picked up his shirt and carefully put it on her, but she was knocked out. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead lovingly before he put his pants on and walked into the living room to call his grandfather.

Sawyer was sitting at the piano, obviously uncomfortable and surprised to see him.

"I heard her crying...I thought that you wouldn't be here."

He gave him a curt nod and sat across from him. "She holds everything in and when and if she cries, everything comes out."

"I spoke to Edward, he's going to come down and pay her tuition or see what she wants to do." John nodded. "Just so you know, he is considering having her move with him and his family. He's going to try and convince her."

"He can't do that. She has to learn to deal with it. People will always talk, Edward should know this and so should you."

Sayer nodded in agreement. "Why didn't you let her breakup with you?" He asked knowingly.

"I love her."

"Have you never heard 'If you love somebody let them go, for if they return, they were always yours-"

"And if they don't, they never were." John finished for him. "Yes, but she doesn't want me to let her go nor do I want to."

"That's a good idea. I always believed that line was crap anyways." He said with venom.

"You speak from experience I take it. Do you wish you could go back?" Sawyer looked at the bedroom and nodded.

"I believe things happen for a reason." John said.

"So if she broke up with you, you would accept it, making the quote valid."

John didn't answer, he didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen.

* * *

Mrs. De Bough followed the sound of heavy music blaring throughout her home. She was angry, Anne knew better than to play her music so loud; if this could even be called music. She walked into the studio without knocking; she saw Anne practically throwing paint at the canvas in anger as tears fell down her face. She stormed up to the radio and pulled the plug out of the wall. Anne looked up at her, starring daggers at her.

"You are not allowed in here! Leave!" She said vehemently.

She felt as if she'd just been slapped. "Anne Darlene Ruth De Bough! I am your mother and you will not speak to me that way! This is my house an-"

"No, this is not _your_ house. It is my father's, he pays for everything and you only work to pass your wonderful wisdom onto kids! You do not cook, you do not clean, and you sure as hell never have people over! You just live here! You never ask how I am doing, how my day was, all you care about is yourself!" Anne spat, throwing more and more paint.

"Anne! Come over here now!" She raised her voice.

"Why, are you going to slap me mother? Will you punish me for disobeying you; The great Catherine De Bough?!"

"Anne get over hear now!" She demanded seething.

"I told you to leave!" Anne coldly replied.

"Anne please tell me what has made you so upset?" She asked calmly and sat down.

"I might as well tell you since you're going to find out. You might as well know the truth!" She huffed and went to sit across from her. Anne calmly explained what had happened on Friday, including that Lexie and John were dating and what happened today at school.

"It is a good thing then, it is best to distance yourself from her now-"

"I knew it! I knew you would say that! Let me make one thing clear _mother_ , Lexie is my best friend. She is my sister and nothing you can do will keep me away from her. I can assure you if you even tried or if that thought should enter your mind again, as soon as I turn 18 I will move out and go live with her and you will never see me again! Now I told you what you wanted to know. Leave!"

"Anne-"

"I wish to be alone, please." She stood and went back to painting ending the conversation.

* * *

 _She was walking down a stairs of an unfamiliar home very cautiously as she kept looking around. She seemed to know where she was going but trying to avoid something. She placed her hand protectively over her swollen belly as she walked into the living room. Looking around she saw a boy and girl playing on the floor. There was a lady who looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised to see her._

" _Mommy!" They came running up to her and she struggled to bend down so she could hug them both._

 _She looked up at the lady, who excused herself from the room. She was about to say something, "Darling, what are you doing out of bed?" He scolded._

 _She would recognize his voice anywhere. She tried standing up and he laughed, coming up to help her. Once she was standing he kissed the top of her head._

" _I was anxious," she pouted._

" _You should have called me then. I'm sure I could have helped you get rid of all that energy." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, one of his hands at the base of her neck and the other running down her spine._

" _Mine!" The boy came up to hug her legs and tried to push John away. They broke apart laughing._

" _I can't believe my own son wants to take you away from me." He picked up the boy and started tickling him._

" _It's the terrible two's." She smiled watching them._

" _He's just a mommy's boy. Aren't you?" He paused to ask and then continued his assault._

 _The girl came to tug on his pant legs wanting to be tickled as well. "And you my little one are daddy's girl." She bent over to tickle her. She laughed happily as she tried to squirm away._

 _John stopped and placed the boy on the ground. "I have two girls, thank you very much." He leaned down to kiss her._

She woke up and looked around the room and then down at herself. She was wearing John's button up shirt, so she knew he must still be here but the other side of the bed was cold. She got up to use the restroom and put her pants back on before climbing back into bed. She couldn't help but think of the dream and placed a hand on her stomach. Looking down at it, her eyes began to water and she curled herself into a ball, letting the tears fall freely for once.

She never had a dream like that before and it hurt to see herself so happy and in the future and it made her sad. The future was never certain. She never had any thoughts about it before, just plans. Dreaming of the future brought hope and with hope came disappointment. She didn't doubt that John loved her but that didn't mean anything. Her parents loved each other but they weren't together resulting in what was now, misery. But she wasn't miserable around him. Even if she was sad or upset, being with him made everything better but at the same time she really wished she didn't feel anything right now. All she wanted to do was take her pill, and numb everything and everyone out. But that would mean numbing him out.

John was talking to Sawyer when they hear her crying. He quickly made his way to the room and saw her lying on the bed curled up into a ball. He lied behind her and pulled her in for a hug. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him as she calmed down.

"What's wrong darling?"

She sobbed at the name and he just waited until she calmed down.

"I hate myself for feeling and then I begin to hate myself for thinking such a thought when I have-when I think about you."

"You still have me… Right? You still want to be with me?" She didn't answer and he was starting to panic until he heard a small yes. He smiled and relaxed as he kissed the top of her head.

"That is if you still want to be with me. I um-I know it would be best if we weren't together."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "Best for whom?"

"For you."

"No, it wouldn't. I can't let you go, I'm addicted." He said into her neck causing her to giggle. "I already spoke to my grandparents and Jenny. So if they hear anything they already know the truth."

She nodded, "I find that I hate Elizabeth and Kitty." She said darkly.

"You should have told her." He stated.

She looked up at him sharply but her eyes quickly softened and she gave him a small smile. "Should have, could have, would have. Don't believe in it. It is what it is; so to say… I know she isn't the one who said those awful things, but she told someone something and it got back to Kitty and Rose."

"You don't think anyone else might have heard you?"

"Will did and he didn't seem to think so horribly. No one knew us there," She sat up. "I know her, I have realized so much since leaving. When we were younger I got blamed for everything she would do. She would throw me under the bus and always pick at me with her teasing. I hate that, just be straight forward. You know she should have asked, could have. It's a two way street and now I have to live with the consequences while she gets to keep being carefree."

"I was speaking to Sawyer, your uncle is coming down on Wednesday. He is either going to pay your tuition or…." She turned to look at him. "He is going to try and convince you to go live with him and his family." He said sadly. "I told Sawyer that I would be the one to tell you."

She nodded and sat down Indian style. He sat up and placed his head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I do not know if they would take me back, but Mr. Daniels did say he hated to expel me. Did he tell you where they live?" He shook his head no. "Would we still be dating if I left? Could I come visit you?" She bravely asked.

"Yes. We have the weekends and holidays." She nodded. "You know Lexie, people will always talk and have something negative to say. Especially in our society, all the housewives have to keep themselves entertained is gossip. They do not work, they have no responsibilities." She nodded again and rested her head on his.

"I-I had this dream. We were us but I don't know any specifics, we had two kids a boy and a girl and I was pregnant. You still loved me as much as you do now, we seemed happy." She said quietly.

"Really?" He lifted his head up and gave her his biggest smile, making her smile and nod. "I like that dream a lot." He kissed her.

"My ideal dream would be to live on an island where only our friends and family can come visit us. We wouldn't have to worry about the evils of the world and neither would our kids."

He kissed her so hard; they fell back on the bed. She looked up at him and saw that smile she loved so much. "That is the first time you ever spoke of a future with me." He said leaning down to kiss her.

Tuesday:

The phone was ringing and she couldn't help but look at the time. It was 7:30 and she realized that she slept in, Sawyer must have answered it because it ended and she fell back on her pillow. Several minutes later he was knocking on her door.

"There is a Mrs. De Bough downstairs. She wants to see you. Should I send her away?" He asked.

"No, please send her up. Can you please keep her company so I may get ready?" She asked, he nodded in agreement and she ran to the shower.

She took the fastest shower she'd ever taken; grabbing the jeans from yesterday and a random shirt from the closet she ran back into the restroom and quickly brushed her teeth and hair. As she walked into the living room, she felt weird and uncomfortable and considered taking a shower again after Mrs. De Bough left.

"Mrs. De Bough, please forgive me I overslept. Then again your visit is unexpected… Oh my! Is Anne alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Anne is fine. I came to speak to you about personal matters." She said sternly.

She nodded, "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No." She sat down. "Anne has told me something most disturbing."

"Yes I know, she called me afterwards; I managed to calm her down somewhat. I reassured her I was not angry for telling you, she is coming over after school."

Mrs. De Bough looked around with a disdained face. "You have a _nice_ home, what is it that the Burton's do?"

"To be honest I do not know, they have not told me. I will be going with them for the Thanksgiving holiday." She said happily.

"Excuse me." Sawyer stated and left.

"That man says very little."

"Yes I know, but he is a good guard. You said you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, Anne has never spoken to me the way she did yesterday evening, it was most shocking to say the least. Yes, she has been more assertive but nothing like yesterday." Lexie nodded knowingly. "You must think I am a horrible mother too." Lexie met her eyes, and was about to speak but was silenced by a hand. "You have quickly become acquainted with the way people gossip, I was only trying to prepare her for the way of our society."

"It is better to be feared than to be loved." Lexie cut in understanding.

"Yes, a lady in our position must be able to hold her head up no matter what. People will always talk, attack and try to make us feel inferior; it is better to beat them to the punch. I am sure you understand."

"I understand it, but I am afraid I cannot follow that logic."

"Alexa you are a young, beautiful, intelligent, talented woman. You have endured so much, and you still have your whole life ahead of you. Life is a bitch and we must be too." Lexie looked at her in amazement. "Others feel threatened by you, I am sure you could find a middle ground but if you do not, you are allowing those people to win. In our world it is build you up to break you down. Your friends are your enemies."

"My friends would never hurt me." Lexie said a bit angry.

"Not the ones you have now. Don't you think people will want to befriend you once they find out you are wealthy." She looked around again.

"I had not thought about it, I suppose I did not think much would change."

"Silly girl, of course things are going to change, money is the root of all evil, but it is also a necessity. Your connections will also be a target for others. But I am sure you would be able to pick them apart. Now get ready, I did not take the morning off just to speak to you."

"What shall I change into?" Lexie asked.

"Your school uniform and get whatever you require for the day."

"I am sorry but I was under the impression Anne told you everything, you-"

"I am aware of what transpired, now do not take up more of my time, I would like to go to work. In all my years of teaching I have never needed a substitute." She huffed.

Lexie gave her a small smile and quickly went to get ready. She called Sawyer on his cell and told him what was happening. She really didn't know what was going to happen but she knew not to question Mrs. De Bough, plus it seemed like she knew what she was doing. Mrs. De Bough made her ride with her as Sawyer followed behind but she never spoke the several minutes it took to get to the school.

* * *

"Mr. Daniels, Mrs. De Bough is here to speak with you. She says it is important." Mrs. Reese, his secretary called him nervously and he cringed internally.

"Send her in." He took a deep breath in and plastered a smile on his face and stood for when she walked in.

"Mrs. De Bough! What a lovely surprise... Alexa? What are you doing here?"

"She is here with me of course." She said sitting down. "Sit down Alexa, I do not like it when people behind me. I was informed that Alexa was expelled yesterday and I would like to know why and what actions are taking place in concern with Ms. Adams."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"I was informed." She said condescendingly.

"Well you see she is here on a scholarship and Ms. Adams parents actually pay tuition, seeing as-"

"Ms. Adams also struck Alexa and was bullying her. Are you telling me that this school condones bullying? I can assure you Meryton High frowns down at such an act and it is also a cause for suspension even expulsion ."

"No of course not-" He blanched, "You see-"

"I am also aware that Ms. Adams merely attends school here. She is not in any AP classes, nor in any extracurricular activities. I am sure if I went down to the trophy case a majority of those academic and performance awards from the past three years will have Alexa's name on them. Not to mention the ones she got in grade school and junior high. It seems she has done more for this school than Ms. Adams has and yet you have the nerve to expel only Alexa."

"Yes, well my hands are tied." Mr. Daniels said bravely.

"Allow me to untie them. Here is a check for Alexa's tuition. Now I am very busy and need to get to work, Alexa wait until your next class starts." She said standing up.

"Mrs. De Bough I am afraid it is not that simple." Mr. Daniels stood to stop her.

"Then you have been wasting my time and should have said so in the first place. The only problem you informed me of was that she was a scholarship student, well I solved that problem. The only other problem I can think of is her condition. Do you have a problem with Alexa because of her disorder? If you wish to waste more of my time, then I will speak to the superintendent. He and my husband are close friends, or do I need to go higher on the school board?" She threatened.

"Um no of course not!" He quickly picked up his phone. "Mrs. Reese, please make a note for Ms. Bennet's teachers informing them Alexa is no longer expelled and excuse her absences for yesterday and this morning." He hung up the phone. "Mrs. De Bough a pleasure as always." He almost bowed.

Mrs. De Bough sternly looked at him as she turned to leave. Lexie gave him an apologetic smile and followed after her.

"Mrs. De Bough, you did not have to pay my tuition, my uncle was coming down tomorrow to do just that."

"Then he may make out the check to me." She said nonchalantly.

Lexie dropped her bag and gave Mrs. De Bough a hug. "Thank you so much."

She stiffened but quickly relaxed, letting the warmth engulf her, she found herself wrapping her arms around Lexie and pulled away to lift her head up.

"Remember, keep your chin up and do not let them know they got to you. I know you have it in you from what you told Ms. Adams." She smiled.

"You taught Anne well and I have learned from you as well. You are a great teacher."

"I know." She pulled away and fixed her outfit, without saying anything she began to walk away.

"Mrs. De Bough, Anne loves you."

She paused, nodded and walked away feeling happy.

* * *

Lexie walked down the hall to her class before the bell rang, so she was the first one there. After handing her teacher the note, she was given yesterday's assignment and sat down at her usual desk. She was looking over the work as people began entering the classroom. Everyone who walked in stared at her and began whispering and it took everything she had to remain calm. She flexed her fingers several times wanting to scratch herself but she was aware of it and stopped.

Hurst was the last to walk in and took his seat behind her. "Lexie?"

"I will explain at lunch." She said quietly lifting her head up as the bell rang.

The rest of the day continued the same way, staring and whispering. When John saw her walk into the music room, he had a big smile on his face and came to tell her hello. They walked together to lunch, where everyone gave her a big hug. She told everyone what happened and no one was more shocked than Anne; she couldn't believe that her mother would do that, for Lexie or her. After lunch however she just followed Mrs. De Bough's advice and no one actually told her anything. She was just glad that Taylor was absent and that her friends seemed to be afraid of crossing her, they didn't even look at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights and characters belong to Jane Austen. With the exception of Alexa and John.**

Saturday, November 15:

School was getting busier, their seemed to be more work and then there were the ACT's and SAT's. He dad was around less and she would hardly see Kitty and Lydia at the house. Her mom got over her rejecting Collins pretty quick. Her punishment was the silent treatment which only lasted two whole days. She was just glad her dad was on her side, she was worried that she was going to have to go out on at least several dates with him but that didn't happen.

Jane was as happy as ever and so was Charlie. Darcy hadn't changed at all and much to her disappointment Collins continued to eat lunch with them. She hadn't spoken to Lexie and the more time she thought about, the more she thought it was for the best. She heard rumors that Lexie got expelled for beating up a girl, the rumors varied as to why but most of them involved a guy. But she didn't have to worry or think of any of them or school for at least two weeks; Thanksgiving break was finally here.

Tonight Jane and Charlie were finally going to go on an actual date. She was tired of always tagging along and having to deal with Caroline and Darcy. She hadn't really spoken much to George but they would randomly text each other to see how the other was doing and Kitty and Lydia were always speaking about him, so she knew he was doing well.

*Hey Char, what are you up to?*

Char:*Not much, what's up?* She responded a while later.

*I was wonderin if you wanted to sleep over, Jane is finally going on a date w Charlie alone and Kitty and Lyd are staying at Mary Kings*

Char:*Oh well I can't tonight… I have a date*

Char:*With Bill Collins*

Lizzie read the message four times and was still in disbelief. Not wasting anytime, she called Charlotte.

"Hello?" Charlotte answered.

"You're going to go out with Billy Collins?! But, but he's-he's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked Lizzie? Did you think it was impossible for him to like anyone else but you?" Charlotte asked hurt.

"No Char, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised that's all. But if you like him then I'm happy for you. So how long have you been dating?" She tried to sound happy.

"Two weeks this Tuesday." She said nervously.

 _He asked her out right after me!_ "That's cool, so you'll um let me know how your date goes?"

"Yes, thank you for being supportive Lizzie. I know you believe in going out with someone you really like, but not all of us can be so fortunate. I do like him enough, he isn't all that bad you know."

"Well no, I am afraid you have spoken to him more than I have." She forced a giggle.

"Ok, well my mom wants me to try everything in my closet so I have to go. I'll text you tonight."

"Bye, have fun!"

* * *

Sunday:

Lizzie was walking downstairs to go for her jog and as she passed Jane's room, she could hear crying. Her suspicions were confirmed when she pressed her ear against her door. She quickly knocked and entered without being invited and saw Jane starring at her computer as she sobbed.

"Jane! What happened? Are you ok?" She ran up to her and wrapped her in her arms.

"I-it-it's Charlie!" She cried louder, "H-he-he broke up with me!"

"What! No way? I thought you guys had a good time last night?" Jane started to wail and Lizzie tried her best to comfort her but she'd never seen Jane cry this bad.

"I-I thought so too, but when I woke up, I had an email from him and Caroline." She said finally calming down and sighed. "Go ahead and read them."

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I am sorry, there is no easy way to say this but my family and I will not be coming back after Thanksgiving break. I don't think we will even come back for the next semester. Will really wants to finish going to school near home and my father has business to attend to. I think you are a nice girl and I don't think a long distance relationship would work out for us. It would be best if we just agreed to see other people and it would be better if we did not keep in contact either. I wish you the best in life._

 _Charles Bingley._

 _My Dearest Jane,_

 _I don't know if Charlie told you last night, but we won't be coming back for the rest of the school year. My mom told us that the move here would be temporary but we were here so long I thought they had changed their mind. I just wanted you to know that it was nice getting to know you and I hope we can still keep in touch. I don't know if Charlie ever told you he has had_ _a lot_ _of girlfriends, but you are the only one I really liked. I am so happy, we're finally going home. Georgie, (Will's sister) was my really good friend and I know that Charlie really liked her and I'm hoping that we will be closer than we already were. You could say we were almost like sisters. Well I'll let you go, I hope you and your family have a Happy Thanksgiving. I'll write once I'm settled in. Lots of love_

 _Caroline Bingley._

"He didn't tell you anything last night?" Lizzie asked her sadly.

"No I don't get it, I mean he was a little more…passionate but he didn't even tell me he was leaving. I can't believe I thought he liked me." Jane looked ashamed.

"He does like you Jane." Lizzie said softly.

"Then why didn't he tell me anything? Why would he just leave? She said they were only here for a while!"

"Maybe Caroline had something to do with it."

"No, she wouldn't do something like that. Plus Charlie is a grown man, he should have said something. I guess I was just another one of his many girlfriends."

Lizzie just hugged Jane, "I'm sure you meant more to him than that."

* * *

 _Long Lost Millionaire_

 _Thomas Burton and Chelsea Burton of North Park, Colorado released a statement yesterday that they have finally found their long lost granddaughter, Alexandra Bennet 17 from Lamboton, Texas. Her mother and their daughter, Ashley Burton who passed away 16 years ago at the young age of 22, gave her up for adoption (unknown to the family at the time). Upon Ashley's passing it was discovered that they had a granddaughter but were never able to locate her._

 _After 16 long years of waiting, Alexandra discovered that she was adopted and went searching for her mother not knowing she was deceased. Imagine her surprise when she discovered that the Burton's, who are #16 on the Forbes Billionaire List, were her new family. It is estimated that Alexandra has inherited over 10 million dollars from her mother and great-grandfather, Roger Burton._

 _Roger made his money by buying a large amount of land in the dessert for a steal at the time and discovered vast copper mines, pulling out 18 million dollars of copper every year. With wise investments ranging from casinos, jewelry, clothing, and retail ect., he quickly became a billionaire. Thomas now runs the empire along with his son Edward._

 _(Below) We caught a glimpse of Ms. Bennet with The Burton's traveling to their vacation home in the south of Florida to spend the Thanksgiving Holiday. The family asks for privacy as they get acquainted with one another. Not much is known about Ms. Bennet, not even how much money she actually has to her name. For sure we will be watching and waiting to find out more about this young and beautiful heiress._

* * *

" _AHHHHH!"_ Rose shrieked into the telephone.

 **"All you all right Alexa?" Mrs. Burton asked.**

 **"I just felt a shiver run down my spine."**

"Mom! MOM!" Lizzie heard her yell and came running into the room to see her on the floor. She rushed over and started fanning her with a magazine. Jane came in and picked up the phone. "Jane what happened?" She asked.

"Ok, thank you Aunt Grace." She said before she hung up.

Lydia and Kitty came running down the stairs and her father walked in and quickly carried their mom to the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I think everyone should sit down. If mom reacted this way… I don't know how anyone else will react." Jane said as calmly as possible, sitting down.

"Jane, what happened? Is Aunt Grace ok?" Lizzie asked worried.

"Well she's a bit shaken up, but everyone is fine."

"Well?" Kitty asked.

"Have you read the paper this morning dad?" She asked.

Kitty and Lydia looked at each other before they ran to the front door to get the paper. They started fighting over it and almost tore the paper until their dad walked up to them and took it from them. His eyes quickly scanned the paper and his face was turning a deep red, getting angrier by the minute. He crumbled the paper and went straight to his office without saying a word, taking the paper with him.

"Ok Jane spill!" Lydia demanded, waiting with excitement.

"Well apparently Lexie's real mom was rich."

"How rich?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know but apparently Lexie inherited over millions dollars."

"WHAT! That is totally not fair!" Kitty cried.

"Are you saying Debbie Downer is rich?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

Jane snapped her head up and almost glared at Lydia but didn't say anything. "I was doing my homework." She said standing up and quickly walked to her room.

* * *

Will made his way downstairs and saw that the Bingley's were already awake. Everyone was really excited to be going home, well everyone except Charlie. As he sat down Mr. Bingley broke the silence.

"Caroline dear, what was the name of that Bennet girl? The one who-the um problems?" He asked looking up from the paper.

"All of them had a problem dad." Caroline pointed out.

"Yes, I know but the one that beat up your friend?"

"Alexandra daddy, why do you ask?"

"Well apparently her real mother was a Burton." He stated.

"What does that mean dear?" Mrs. Bingley asked.

"The Burtons are a very wealthy family and Alexandra has inherited millions of dollars, perhaps even more. The Burton's are #16 on the Forbes _Billionaire_ List."

"What!" Shrieked Caroline and Mrs. Bingley in unison. Caroline grabbed the paper from her father and skimmed over the page.

"Agh!" She threw the paper on the floor and ran out the room.

"What's her problem," Louisiana asked entering the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline's muffled yells could be heard and it was soon followed by the sound of things breaking, everyone just ignored her and let her continue, it was all of her things that she was destroying.

She was fuming; she couldn't believe that Alexandra Bennet, the suicidal slut had all the luck in the world. She was happy when she told Taylor all about Alexa and her family and she was ecstatic when Taylor said she broke her nose, and gladly spread the rumors about the Bennet's at school. She was angry that Alexa was got all the attention at her party. Aaron was her date for the dance and he blew her off to aske Alexa out.

It made her so mad someone like that bitch with her scared leg, depression, someone who hurt themselves and took pills could get someone like Johnathan Drake when she couldn't even get Will. She hated her because no matter how much of that was true, Alexa was still beautiful and now she was richer than her. She knew they wouldn't be leaving now, after all the work she put into convincing Charlie to break it off with Jane, trying to avoid being affiliated with them and keeping Will away from Lizzie. It was all for nothing.

* * *

"The Bennet's are rich by association." Mrs. Bingley told Louisiana as she sat back down.

"So, we're rich and William's richer than us." She said as a matter of fact.

Will sat up straighter if it were possible and cringed internally.

Mr. Bingley chuckled. "Her net worth alone is more than both of our families combined."

"Surely it can't be that much?" Mrs. Bingley asked astonished and stood to pick up the paper.

"Well no one knows except for them, but her mother and great grandfather must have left her a heavy fortune. Plus they will probably also get her to invest some money as they have done. Not that they would release that information to the public. I am surprised they released any at all I suppose they are trying to avoid a scandal of some sort."

"So the Bennet's are richer than us?" Mrs. Bingley asked shocked.

"Yes." He stated.

Will knew that was a lie, there was no way Lexie would have anything to do with the Bennet's, at least not Rose or James but perhaps Jane and Lizzie would make their way back into her life. He hadn't really spoken to her in a while and he never saw her but they would email each other every now and then and from what he could tell she was doing well and she seemed happy.

* * *

A tornado; that would be the word she would use to describe how she was feeling. Her emotions were all over the place, it was like she felt everything all at once. She was happy that she was going to spend time with her family but she was afraid they wouldn't like her once they got to know her and that also made her nervous. She was excited because she was going to go on a plane for the first time in her life but she was sad and a bit down because she would be leaving John, they had been almost inseparable and her feelings for him had grown deeper.

She spent a majority of her time at the Drakes after school; she was teaching Nicky how to play the violin and after practice they would spend time with the kids and then she and John would spend time together and they would spend the weekends with Anne and Hurst and sometimes alone at the apartment. She opened up a lot more and her friendship and love grew. Most of her thoughts when she was with him or apart revolved around him and she knew he felt the same.

Dr. Stone lowered the dosage of her pills again so soon she wouldn't even need to take them so that was in the back of her mind. The only one that remained the same was her anxiety one. She was making great progress and she no longer felt depressed, she was finally happy and she even started to notice when she wanted to scratch herself so she would stop. She learned to accept that the scars would always be there, they were now a part of her life but at least they were fading and it helped her mentally a lot.

The only time she felt remotely bad was at school and the fact that Mary couldn't hang out with her outside of school. Her peers would still look and talk about her but she was always with one of her friends so that helped a little. Taylor and her friends never confronted her again but the starring and the whispers and pointing would get to her, and she would have to take an anxiety pill more often. She couldn't stand that everyone still thought ill of her when they had their own faults.

The rumors reached the adults but Hurst had already spoken to his parents, who refused to believe anything bad about her. Mrs. Hurst was disappointed however that Lexie and John were dating, but Mrs. De Bough was happy about it and used it to her advantage. She allowed Anne to go on double dates with them, but to the world Anne and Hurst were still just friends. Grace was on Rose's side and forbid Mary to leave the house and even tried to keep her from speaking to Lexie but they still had emails and texts.

The plane was about to take off and the flight attendant's voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked over at Sawyer who was reading a magazine, her family was sitting down in front of her and she tried not to freak out when the plane started moving. Sawyer placed his hand over hers and she smiled but didn't open her eyes. She was really glad to have him there, it was nerve racking enough when they were tried getting a picture as they walked through the airport but he did a really good job blocking her from most of them. She had grown much attached to him even though he didn't speak much but she began going to the gym with him and sometimes he would eat with her but it wasn't awkward.

* * *

Friday November 21:

Will had stayed with the Bingley's for the first couple of days and he didn't want to stay with them. Charlie was still depressed about how he ended things with Jane but his father was going overseas for the holiday and Georgie was going to go with a friend from school, who invited her. Mrs. Reynolds was going to her daughters and the Fitzwilliam's were also leaving out of the country. His only choice was to go with the De Bough's but at least Richard would be there.

They arrived at Roseings and his aunt liked to call the old De Bough home. He had only been here several times before when he was younger and all he could remember was not being allowed to touch anything. As they followed the maid to the living room, the piano could be heard and he got excited thinking that Georgie had surprised him again. His smile fell when they entered, Catherine and Anne were drinking tea on the couch and Mary was the one on the piano, she was almost as good as Georgie.

"William! Richard! What are you doing here early? You were supposed to come in two days."

"Sorry Aunt Cathy," Rich piped in happily. "I-"

"No matter, Helen!" She called back the maid that just left. "Prepare William's and Richard's rooms in Anne's corridor." She commanded.

"It seems like you came in time to join meet our other guests." Catherine stated. "Dress formally to dinner, it will be served in two hours. You may go rest."

"Who's coming?" Rich asked intrigued.

"One of my best students and his girlfriend, I wanted to introduce them to my sister-in-law. She in the dean at the college they wish to attend. They will be here for a week. Your cousin will also be joining us will she not Mary?"

"Yes mam, Elizabeth and Charlotte are best friends." Mary timidly stated.

The color drained from Will's face. "William are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine Aunt Catherine; I must be tired from the plane ride."

* * *

Although he was sitting perfectly still, he was nervous and anxious. He hadn't seen Lizzie in a week and instead of forgetting about her like he hoped he would, his feelings grew. He missed the way they would argue, how she would challenge him, and her laugh and playful manor. Rich presented a new problem, had he known that they would ever meet; he wouldn't have told him anything about Lizzie, let alone her name. Now he had to make sure Rich didn't say anything or embarrass him.

The doors opened and he couldn't help but stare at her, she looked even more beautiful as she looked around at everything in wonder, with that sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Charlotte practically begged her to come with her for Thanksgiving, along with Collins and Mrs. De Bough. She almost declined but things at the house were a bit tense since everyone found out that Lexie was wealthy. Her dad was locked away in his study, her mom got stressed out more, Kitty and Lydia were complaining more about the things they had, and Jane was shutting herself away; she'd spend most of her time in her room and she hardly said anything to any of them but at least she wouldn't be home either.

Their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner had stopped by from their trip to England. After reading the paper and finding out about Lexie, they came before they went home to spend the holiday with her older cousin Josh. Seeing how sad and out of character Jane was, they invited her to go with them. It turned out that they lived a couple of miles away from where the Bingley's lived, but they didn't tell Jane anything. Lizzie was hoping that they would run into each other and finally get to speak. Jane kept insisting she was fine, but she knew Jane was hurting deep down inside.

The good thing about the trip was that the Collins's were paying for the entire trip and they weren't going to have to stay at the De Bough's; but then again she had to deal with Collins.

 _"Tonight we're having dinner at the De Bough's. Remember to dress formally." Collins informed them as he helped Charlotte with her bag._

 _"Um formally?" Lizzie asked._

 _"Yes Mrs. De Bough likes for everyone to look their best."_

 _"But-um."_

 _"Just wear the nicest thing you bought." Charlotte told her understanding._

 _"Well I didn't bring anything that nice; plus it's almost winter, all I brought were jeans."_

 _"Billy can you take us to the mall?" Charlotte asked sweetly._

 _"Well I don't think we would have time-"_

 _"Please, I'm sure you wouldn't want your guests to make a bad impression." She smiled._

 _"Of course not you are right!" He kissed her cheek and Lizzie cringed. "Do you have any money Lizzie?"_

 _"Yea my dad gave me some."_

 _"Great you don't have to buy anything too fancy; Mrs. De Bough would not mind, she knows you after all."_

 _She plastered a fake smile on her face as she bit the inside of her cheek._

She was able to find a green pencil skirt that went to her knees and a black button up blouse, with black leggings and flats. As they drove up to the house, she was in awe. Collins said it was an old house, he was bragging about it the whole way there and he had never been here. Looking at it now, it didn't look old at all; everything was nice and perfect from the bushes to the trees.

She was surprised to see that they didn't have a butler and she almost felt sorry for the maid. She seemed like a nice elderly lady but she was also very timid and obedient. When they entered the living room she quickly and quietly introduced them before taking their coats. Lizzie took in the room and all of the expensive looking things before she looked at everyone.

Her eyes met ice blue ones, staring at her. "Darcy!" She exclaimed.

"Elizabeth," he gave her a curt nod.

"I forget that _you_ are acquainted with William." Mrs. De Bough said with a hint of disgust causing her to turn and look at her.

She was sitting in a big chair that almost seemed like a thrown. It was at the opposite end of the room, facing the doors. There were two couches facing each other and it gave Mrs. De Bough the perfect view of everyone.

"This is my other nephew, Richard Fitzwilliam." She stated. "Richard, this is Elizabeth Bennet, William Collins-Billy and Charlotte Lucas."

A big smile crossed Rich's face as he came up to her and shook her hand. He didn't really look anything like Darcy, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes but he was really cute.

* * *

Mrs. De Bough was at the head of the table; Anne, Mary and Rich were to her right, Billy, Charlotte and then she, were on the left and Darcy was sitting between her and Rich, across from his aunt.

"How is your family? I hope they are in good health." Darcy softly asked her.

"Yes, Jane is visiting North Park, Colorado. That's where you and Charlie are from, right?"

"…Yes."

"Tell me Elizabeth. Do you play the piano?" Mrs. De Bough barked, noticing that Will was speaking to her.

"Yes but very little and pretty poorly."

"Oh," she scoffed. "Do you draw?" She asked interrupting her from eating.

"No."

"What about your other sister's?"

"No Alexandra must be the only talented one in the family." She smiled.

"I'm surprised your mother did not take advantage of Alexa's education and encourage you girls to learn something from her."

"My father tried but Alexandra was always too busy to teach us."

She could feel someone starring at her and she saw Anne staring daggers at her but she didn't notice Mary's hard gaze.

"She is very talented for someone as young as she is. Tell me how old are you?"

"I just turned 17."

"The same age? And your youngest?"

"Lydia is 14, I'm surprised you were not aware of this, seeing how Anne is her best friend and that she has stayed with you."

"Lexie only talks about the important things in her life." Anne cut in condescendingly.

Rich looked up at her in shock, she hadn't said anything the whole time he was there, and he saw Mary place a hand over Anne's under the table.

Lizzie bit her cheek, afraid of what she might say.

"What college do you plan to attend?" Mrs. De Bough asked.

"None."

"None? Surely you are joking, what are your plans after you graduate?" She sneered.

"I was going to take a year off, seeing that I am so young _."_

"Take a year off? Why wait when you can take advantage of the fact that you will graduate early?"

"I haven't found anything of interest I would like to go to school for."

"You can at least take basics. It is best to go when you are young."

"That's true but people of all ages attend college." Lizzie said smiling.

Mrs. De Bough looked affronted, as if she had never been spoken to in such away and she wanted to laugh.

"Aren't you just over opinionated." She stated before she turned her attention to Billy.

Will chastised himself and decided to remain quite, knowing that it was his fault his aunt spoke to Lizzie in the first place.

* * *

"Play for us Elizabeth." Catherine demanded, pointing to the piano as they sat down in a different room.

"No please!" She begged.

"I enjoy listening to music, not many people enjoy it as much as I do, nor do they have great taste. Had I ever learned I would have been a great proficient. So would Anne had she decided to devote her time to it."

"Mrs. De Bough, when I say I play poorly I'm not being modest I-"

"Come on Lizzie, we are guests here." Collins said harshly interrupting her.

She stiffly made her way to the piano and looked through the book, choosing a song she knew she'd be able to play. _Why didn't she ask Mary! She's the piano player her._ She angrily thought. She slowly began to play, making sure it didn't sound too bad, she was a little rusty.

"How is Georgiana doing? Has she been practicing?" She heard Mrs. De Bough ask.

"She is well, she practices for three hours a day." Will stated.

"You will never play well or be a great player unless you practice Elizabeth. Alexa knows this; why she must practice for hours at end on both the piano and violin."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, nodded and kept playing, hitting several wrong notes.

"How often do you practice Mary?"

She faltered as a figure approached her, distracting her.

"So you know my cousins?" Rich nodded towards the group. "Lamboten must be a small town." He said sitting down.

"Yes, but Lamboten is the city. I live in Meryton, a town a couple of miles away."

"Are you and Anne as good of friends as your sister and she seem to be?"

"No we're not." He raised an eyebrow, making her smile. "Alexandra goes to the same school as Anne and Mary."

"I see, Fitzwilliam told me you went to school with him." He smiled.

"Fitzwilliam?" She asked trying to contain her laughter. "I thought his name was just William… But isn't that your last name?"

"It's a family name." Will said walking up to them causing her to hit several wrong notes.

"Was it your intention to scare me by sneaking up on us? I hate to disappoint you but you failed, remember my courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me." She said playfully.

"I know you well enough to know that I cannot frighten you even if I tried." He said with a small smile.

"Tell me, what was my cousin like?" Rich asked.

She abruptly stopped playing.

"Do you really want to know? It might come as a shock," she teased. "The first time I met Darcy was at a Welcome Party and he didn't dance with anyone. He just stayed to himself throughout the whole party." She smiled.

"I didn't know anyone there." Will said defensively.

"Isn't it the point of a Welcome Party to get to know your neighbors?" She laughed.

"Richard!" Mrs. De Bough called. He rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got up to leave.

"I find it hard to speak to people I have never met before." He said hesitantly.

"Maybe you should take your aunts advice and practice." She stated with a smile and turned her attention back to the piano.

* * *

Anne was pacing up and down her studio while Mary read a book, letting Anne get her frustration out.

"I cannot believe she has the nerve to speak about her! Calling her Alexandra as if Lexie did anything wrong to her!"

"Lexie told us that Lizzie has a different perspective of events." Mary said calmly.

"Please Mary, she already must think poorly of Lexie. If she knew her, she wouldn't think that way at all."

"Lexie is the one who pushes people away Anne. We have firsthand knowledge of this."

"I know this is the first time we have truly been able to hang out Mary. But things aren't always what they seem." She sighed and sat down. "She cried again after the whole Taylor thing. She hates Elizabeth and Kitty, she doesn't want to but she can't help it."

"She knows Lizzie didn't say those things though right?" Mary asked astonished.

"Of course she does, but it doesn't help with how she feels, making her hate herself even more. She's afraid that her feelings are overcoming logic." Anne stated sadly.

Mary placed her hand over hers. "I am sure it doesn't help that I've only spent time with her at school. We use to spend every day together practicing." She said sadly.

"She knows you aren't to blame."

"Do you think you'll be able to behave the rest of the time she is here?" Mary asked.

"I'm going to have to try, but she is on a very thin line." Anne huffed.

"I don't believe she is that bad, Lexie did like her even loved her at some time."

"The sad thing is Lexie still loves her and Jane, knowing that Elizabeth thinks the worst of her."

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok. I mean Will seems to like her."

"He does, doesn't he? We'll just have to keep a close eye on them when they come over tomorrow." She said in deep thought.

* * *

"Good morning _Fitzwilliam_!" Anne told him tersely as he climbed down the stairs.

"Good morning _Annie_ ," he smirked.

Anne's eyes darkened. "Morning Will, you have to excuse Anne she's a little grumpy this morning." Mary piped in.

"What is it this time?" He smiled.

Anne started to genuinely laugh, "Where was this Will these past two months?" He was about to say something. "The thing is that I have to play host later to Elizabeth but Mary and I already had plans. I guess we're going to have to leave her alone, I just hope she doesn't think badly of me." She said innocently.

"No she could never, she'll understand. What time was Rita going to help us make cookies?" Mary asked.

"At 12, it was the only time she'll be free."

"What kind of cookies are you making?" Will asked.

"Macadamia," Anne stated.

* * *

Lizzie was checking her email on Mary's computer, and she was thinking about what to write Jane. Jane told her that she was having a good time hanging out with Josh and their aunt and that she had completely forgotten about Charlie. Her aunt said pretty much the same thing and though she was still skeptical, she didn't press Jane. She heard the door open and looked up, thinking it was Mary.

Darcy stood there looking nervous, never entering the room. "Hello Elizabeth." He said closing the door and standing near it.

"Hi…. Do you want to sit down?"

He looked around the room, but didn't move or say anything so she though he might have been looking for Anne.

"Anne and Mary had something to do, so Mary let me borrow her computer." She smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and took a step forward. He opened his mouth again and stopped, looking around again.

"Anne is a great artist." He said looking at her easel.

"Yea, I miss looking at her paintings." He gave her a small smile. "She must really enjoy painting to have enough for a small museum." She laughed.

He was about to say something when Charlotte opened the door and walked in. "Hey Lizz-Oh! Hey Will!" She said almost running into him.

He nodded, "Hello. I'll see you guys later." He stiffly walked out.

"What was that all about?" Charlotte teased.

"I honestly don't know. So are you guys finished?" Lizzie asked.

"No," she sighed. "I came to ask if you were hungry." She pouted.

* * *

Anne had been waiting a while to see if Will went anywhere near her studio. She told Mary to do it, but she was afraid of getting caught. It had been 15 minutes and she was about to give up when she heard footsteps echoing down the hall followed by Will. Peeking out the door, she could tell that he was nervous as he paced outside the door before entering.

She quickly made her way to the door and pressed her ear up against it but she couldn't hear anything. She could hear someone coming down the hallway and saw Charlotte trying to remember which door her mother told her she'd find Lizzie. Anne quickly ran the opposite direction.

Thinking of messing with Will, she turned around as if going to check on Lizzie. Once he saw her, he paled further and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Will? Are you all right you look really pale?"

"Um yes I am fine." He said nervously.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would be in the kitchen." She asked hiding her smile well.

"It must have slipped my mind." He gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was on my way to check on Elizabeth." She said innocently.

"Oh, Charlotte is in the room with her." She raised a questioning eyebrow and he retrieved into his mask.

"Then I'll just go finish with the cookies." She said and turned back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Well you were defiantly right, he likes her. I've never seen him so nervous." Anne smiled.

"So what are we going to do?" Mary asked.

"Nothing, I don't think he'll ask her out."

"Should we tell Lexie that Lizzie is here?"

"No." Anne quickly stated and Mary was about to say something. "She's having a great time getting to know the Burton's. We'll tell her when we get back to school." Mary nodded and Anne bit into the cookie.

"Do you think school will be different now that everyone knows?"

Anne sighed, "If our mother's reactions had been different I'd say no. But even my mother was shocked and she has been to Lexie's and seen her wardrobe."

Marry nodded and internally shuddered at her mother's response, when the plane landed he had 20 missed calls and all of them had voicemails. It was strange how much like Rose her mother sounded and could be like. She was screaming and screeching about how her own daughter, her flesh and blood had lied and betrayed her. She was just happy she wasn't going to be home for another two weeks, she really missed Anne and Lexie but at least she was with Anne.

* * *

Loud shouting could be heard coming from a room and as she got closer, she could hear cussing and decided to investigate. The door was partly opened already and she hesitantly answered.

"UGH! FUCK! NO FAIR!" Rich yelled at the TV. "Take that! Yes! YES! Fuck Yea! You just got pwned!" He said jumping up from the couch.

He began doing a victory dance and instantly froze once he saw her. Her hand went over her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. My friend is still meeting with your aunt's sister." She widely smiled.

"It's fine no problem. So you're just roaming the hallways? Did you ask for permission?" He smiled.

"Yea, well I tried hanging out with Anne and Mary but they were doing their own thing and I got bored."

"Let me guess Anne was speaking and Mary and you were listening?" Rich teased.

She laughed, "No but I can imagine it must run in the family." He teased.

"Like mother like daughter." Her smile evidently faltered. "Did I say something wrong? I thought you and Anne weren't friends."

"No I just know how true it can be, I have a-friend who's really depressed and her mom was too. Her mom took her own life and I just worry sometimes." She stated sadly.

"Well it's just a saying; Anne isn't like my Aunt Catty at all. She's really shy and quiet. I'm almost afraid to touch her; she seems so fragile she'll break, imagine if I scared her." He smiled.

Lizzie laughed again. "Wow your nothing like your cousins."

"I know, I'm so lucky." He chuckled. "I actually don't know Anne, we've never spoken or hung out. She's usually by Aunt Catty's side. Poor her. My cousin Gigi is coming around, she's not as shy as she used to be; it's like she's a whole new person."

"Gigi? Your family has…unique names." She smirked.

"No not really, we'll Will is the exception and Anne's middle name is Ruth. But Gigi is Will's sister Georgiana?" He asked is if she should know the name.

"Oh yes I've heard of her."

"Yes, that's my nickname for her. Well she prefers to go by Gina now but I like to mess with her."

"I like your nickname for your aunt." She giggled.

"Yes it is rather appropriate. But you've only seen a fraction of the way she is."

"Actually although I am not in her class, she is the detention teacher."

"Frequent visitor?"

"Yea, you could say that I have a tendency to be a couple of minutes late to class every now and then among other things."

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine. I can imagine all of the mischief we could get into around here."

"As tempting as that sounds, I wouldn't here the end of it from Billy. Plus you only have to deal with her for the rest of the week. I still have the rest of the school year."

"I wish I were as lucky as you. I am actually going to be moving in with her for the rest of the school year."

"Ouch!"

He laughed, "Yea, hopefully it won't be too bad. So you want to play some video games? Gotta warn you I'm the best." He smirked.

"I'm up for a challenge." She smiled.

* * *

Will was reading a book from the library but he wasn't actually paying attention to it. He was thinking about Lizzie when Rich entered without knocking. His eyes moved across the page, to give the illusion he was reading.

"You were right Will, Lizzie is great!" He smiled.

Will sharply looked up, glaring at him. "You saw her today?"

"Oh yea, we played video games for a couple hours. It was fun, she's funny... No wonder you like her so much." He teased.

Will closed his eyes as if in pain. "You are never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Who me? Really Will, I can't believe you would think so horribly of me." He feigned hurt.

"I should have waited until Wednesday to get here."

"And face the wrath of Catty De Bough? You must be mental. I would have left you behind. I'm gonna be stuck living with her while you're hundreds of miles away." He said actually hurt.

"You don't have to keep throwing it in my face."

"Oh but I love to make you feel guilty, now that you abandoned me." He pouted playfully.

Will rolled his eyes. "Anne isn't bad once you get to know her."

"Like you would know." He laughed.

"I actually would, we've become closer. Don't you speak to Georgie?"

"Yea she told me, I have no idea who the real Anne is. She wouldn't tell me much though, knowing I was going to stay with her. The one person I'm dying to meet is the Great Lexie B, Gigi won't stop talking about her. You know her right?"

"She's Anne's best friend." Will stated as if it should be obvious and Rich shrugged his shoulder. "Alexandra?" Nothing. "Weren't you paying attention at dinner last night?"

"No!" He scoffed, "As long as my name isn't mentioned, everything said around Aunt Catty goes in one ear and out the other."

"I guess you're just going to have to learn to listen more then." Will smirked.

* * *

 _Annie and Mary!_

 _Greetings from Florida! Did you get the pictures I have sent you? Anne, huge fantastic favor?! Will you paint one of the photos for me? Preferably 30x40, I have a lot of frames in mind depending on which you choose._

 _You wouldn't believe the weather out here, it's so fucking hot. I know it gets very hot back home in the summer, but I suppose it's just the weather change. Lilly, my grandma and Sarah took me shopping again because I did not bring the suitable attire. I do not understand how it takes several hours to shop for a couple of outfits. We took three hours! But the great thing is though that they did not have to buy me much. I brought plenty of the dresses they already bought me, so I got shorts and tee shirts and some bathing suits I even got some low top converse! I know I swore off of cool and trendy things but it's hot and I don't like my feet. I'm just happy that I don't have to wear high heels everywhere. They got me some which are really high and I'm getting use to walking with them, but my feet are sore at night. I wonder how high I reach John. It must be to at least so the top of my head is at his eye level._

 _This past week with them has been great, I feel like a part of the family instead of an onlooker. They converse with me, and ask me about how my day went, if I had fun, if there is something that I would like to do. They have taken me to all these really cool places, and luckily no photographers. Found out I do not like sea food, I didn't order any, I was too afraid to try it, but my cousins allowed me to try some from their plate. It looked, smelled and tasted pretty gross to me, but I wouldn't have known if I liked it or not if I hadn't tried it. At least now I know, although I wonder if sushi would be similar. Any thoughts?_

 _I really miss you guys, a lot! I wish you could be here with me. It seems like all I am missing is my family from home and this would be the best vacation ever. We should all come here someday, go to the beach. I can't wait to go. Kevin and Louis have agreed to take me the day after Thanksgiving so we could get to know one another better. I haven't spent much time with them, they have been visiting with old friends. Well I could go on forever; I know we'll talk soon anyways. One more week, I'm not sure if I want to go home. I am expecting people to treat me differently, and notice me more, it scares me. I like being here, I wish I didn't have to go back, but I can't run. Tell me what's up with you guys, how did everyone take the big news? I was pretty shocked to learn how much money was left to me, I don't feel as if I should accept it. What do I do with it? I know there are a lot of people who could use it. I'm going to write Hurst after this, and John is supposed to call me, oh wait he's calling me right now! So I'll talk to you later. Lots of hugs and kisses._

– _Lexie._

* * *

Monday:

Collins and Charlotte were visiting the college today and Lizzie refused to go. She was going to spend time with Mary but she was practicing on the piano and Anne was painting. Mrs. De Bough was walking around the campus with Charlotte and them so she decided to walk around, hoping to see Rich.

She thought she was walking in the same direction that she had gone yesterday but she ended up finding the library. It was pretty big with lots of bookshelves and several chairs and small couches, along with a fireplace.

"Elizabeth!" Will asked shocked.

"Oh Darcy! You scared me!" She jumped at his voice.

"I thought you didn't scare so easily." He teased.

"I didn't see you! I was too busy looking at all the books." She huffed.

"You enjoy reading." He stated.

"I more than enjoy it, I love it. Every time my father would get a new book he would read it within two to four days and then let me read it. I always tried to beat him and I've come close." She chuckled at the memory. "We would stay up for hours talking and sharing ideas. It was like our own book club."

"I take it Shakespeare is your favorite author?"

"Yes, he is one of them. There are so many great ones, but he's at the top."

"Have you ever thought of going to school to be a publisher or novelist?"

"No, I never thought about it. What are you going to school for?"

"Business and accounting," he stated. "Are you really going to take a year off? It is better to get school finished with. What do you plan to do?"

"I wanted to go traveling, see the world."

"Do you even have money for that? I mean your family…"

The fire came into her eyes. "I'm going to use the money my dad was going to give me for college. The great thing about Alexandra being so talented is that my father had two instead of three children to worry about." She joked.

He stiffened and nodded. _So much for that,_ she thought and started to walk around studying each book.

Will sat back down and continued to stare at the book in his lap, occasionally glancing at her. He would turn the page when he felt it was right, and they continued the rest of the time in silence. Her phone rang later; Charlotte and Billy were back and she quickly left without saying anything to him.

* * *

Thanksgiving:

They had been at the De Bough's almost all day and they just finished eating lunch. She was sitting down next to Rich on the loveseat, listening to Mrs. De Bough telling Charlotte how hard it is to be a teacher and that was the reason Billy had helped her all day; they were grading papers.

"You're so lucky you're not in her class. Will told me that he had to write a five page essay on the Civil War." Rich told her.

"She teaches us in tutoring and assigns us work." Lizzie stated.

"She really loves to teach."

"What are you two talking about?! I must know if it is so important to speak while I am! Don't you two know how rude it is to speak while others are speaking?!" Mrs. De Bough hotly asked.

"I was asking Elizabeth if she felt as stuffed as I did. I need to make room for dinner." Rich smiled.

Lizzie tried hard not to laugh but the look Collins and Mrs. De Bough gave him made it hard.

"So if you'll excuse me I think I'll use the little boys room." He smiled and stood up, walking out as if he was heavy.

* * *

She was walking around outside before dinner and Charlotte had left her behind again to help Billy and Mrs. De Bough. She saw Rich walking up to her with a smile and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the self-sacrifice." She laughed.

"As the gentleman it was my duty." He said in a British accent.

"It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead." They laughed. "At least you only have to be graced with her presence until the end of the holiday-oh wait I forgot sorry." She grimaced and he laughed.

"Yes, my parents need to go out of the country for 'business related matters.' I wish they had left me home though, I guess they don't trust me." He shrugged.

She nodded, "You'll be stuck with women. How will you manage?" She teased.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if Will decided to stay."

"Decided to stay?"

"Yea, well he could have stayed with our aunt, but he had his father convince Mr. Bingley he was needed home."

"And Mr. Bingley listened?" She asked intrigued.

"My Uncle George helped Mr. Bingley get his business going." He stated.

"So why did he get the Bingley's to move if he is the one who wanted to leave, that just seems so… bad." She said thinking the worst of Will at the moment.

"No!" He said a little panicked. "Will's a great guy! A good friend…You know Charlie right?"

"Yea I met him, he's really nice." She said truthfully wanting to see what he would say.

"Yea well Will helped Charlie break up with a girl."

 _Jane!_ "What? Why?" She tried to keep her voice down and not sound too eager.

"He likes to look out for his friends and family. He's always done it I guess."

"Why would Darcy interfere in Charlie's business, what if he was happy? What was wrong with the girl?" She asked casually and averted her gaze.

Richard glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "I think it had more to do with her family. Something about her sister? I can't really remember, but he convinced Charlie to break up with her. Are you ok, you seem sick?"

"Um yea I'm fine, must have over ate plus its getting cold out here. Do you mind if we head back?" She felt numb and angry at the same time.

Once they got back to the house, she needed to sit down.

"I really don't feel good; do you think you can take me back to the hotel?" She asked Charlotte and Billy.

"I can take you." Will offered.

"I really don't-"

"If she doesn't feel well it would be best if she leaves now, rather than later." Anne interrupted her mother.

Everything was a blur, the next thing she knew, she was in the car thinking about how much she really hated Darcy and how horrible he was and now she hated Lexie. Everything was her fault, all of Jane's pain, her father's, hers.

"I managed to get you a plate…in case you get hungry." He said breaking the silence.

"Thanks," she managed to mumble.

* * *

They didn't speak the rest of the way and once they got there, she was going to thank him and get out but he got out and went around, opening the door for her.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Let me walk you to your door." He insisted.

Again they didn't say anything the whole way there. She opened the door and was going to grab the plate from him but he came into the room, only adding to her anger and frustration.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? Would you like for me to stay for a while?"

"No, thank you I actually feel a lot better." She said hoping to get rid of him faster and she walked to the door to show him out. He looked around trying to catch every detail. _I don't furnish the hotel room!_ "So thanks." She extended an arm out towards the hallway.

"I-um-there was something I've been meaning to tell you." He started to pace up and down and ran his hand through his hair several times. Then stopped, "You see no matter how much I hate to admit it, I like you. A lot... You have to let me tell you-I've needed to say this for a long time and I hope you will end my suffering...You."

She wished that the ground would swallow her whole. She couldn't believe that Darcy, the proud, snob, Jane's heart breaker, ruiner of people's lives, was in love with her. The girl he thought wasn't tolerable enough, the girl he always argued with and looked down at with so much disdain and judgment; loves her!

He took a deep breath, "I have tried against my better judgment and my family's expectations of the type of girl I should date, not to like you… Not to mention your family." He threw in as an afterthought. "But it was impossible, you invaded my every thought. I am willing to put these things aside and ask you to be my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Darcy, look I feel for you but I'm sorry that you have suffered, believe me it was unintentional."

He furrowed his brows together. "Are you teasing me?" He asked confused.

"No."

His face was red from anger. "So _you're_ rejecting _me_?" He asked as if the concept was so hard to understand, as if no one had ever rejected him before.

"Yes, I'm sure that all of the reasons that you _love_ me will help you get use to the idea."

"Can I at least know why, with so little empathy you-"

"And I'd like to know why you chose to obviously insult me, but yet tell me that you loved me against your better judgment!" She bit back.

"No! Look-"

"I have every reason to be apathetic against your feelings, you know I do?"

"Such as?"

"Are you such a snob to think I would ever date you after what you did to Jane?! What gives you the right to ruin their happiness? Are you going to deny that you did everything within your power to break up Charlie and Jane?"

"No, I have no reason to! I've been kinder to him than I have been to myself." He said darkly. "I'm proud of that fact!"

"How could you do such a thing?!" She cried.

"It was plain to see that Jane didn't feel the same way about Charlie! I watched them very closely and after their last date, he felt the same way."

"Only because you made him think so!"

"No I only confirmed his feelings!" He raised his voice.

"I guess you thought that the way Alexa is reflected poorly in her favor."

"I would never think such a thing! But-"

"But what?"

"The lack of propriety shown by your family; Rose wasn't too shy to let everyone know how rich the Bingley's are and was already planning their marriage. Not to mention the rumors she helped spread about Lexie on Halloween. Then there was Lydia and Kitty and not to forget James!" He said angrily and then his face went soft. "I must exclude you, Lexie and Jane."

"And what about George Wickham?" His eyes flashed black at the name. "What excuse do you have for your behavior towards him?"

He took several steps forward and with his long legs he reached her and stopped several inches from her face. "You seem to be really interested in him."

"He told me what you did to him. Are you really such a spoiled jealous jerk that you would do such a thing? All because nobody loved you, you made him suffer!"

"He has suffered greatly has he not?" He smiled.

"You turned his life upside down and you are proud of that?" She asked shocked.

"So this is what you really think of me? Thank you for explaining, but maybe these offenses would have been overlooked had I not hurt your pride and ego-"

"My pride?!"

"By my honesty and the reality of the way things are. Could you expect me to be happy about being connected to your family in any way?"

"Alexandra isn't even our real sister! She's our half-sister! But that shouldn't matter. From the first moment I met you, even after knowing you less than a month I realized that I HATE YOU! You are arrogant, snobby, and care so little about other people's feelings! You are the last person I would ever wish to date and I will NEVER love you!" She was breathing hard.

He looked like he was about to kiss her before he pulled away in anger.

"Forgive me for taking up so much of your time." He said sadly and walked out the door closing it behind him.

She didn't know what to think. She was hurt, she was confused. She was so full of emotions, she broke down and fell to the floor, crying.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 34

A Nice Surprise:

November 27, 2015

She was waiting in the airport, sitting down looking around as Sawyer got the plane tickets. John was supposed to visit his grandfather for the holiday, but he told her that he surprised them by coming down for the two whole weeks, so she was on her way to surprise him. Her family offered her to use their jet but that would have been a waste; plus she was supposed to leave in three days with them, and today she was supposed to go with Kevin and Louis to the beach but she really wanted to see John. She missed him so much it hurt.

She was thinking of his smile when she thought she saw his face. She was told to wait so she quickly stood up on the chair. By the time she got up to look, he was gone. _I must really miss him if I think I'm seeing him_ she though as she carefully got down.

"Do you know how unladylike it is to stand on a chair?" He teased.

She would recognize his voice anywhere, quickly turning around, once she saw him she screamed leaping into his arms.

"JOHN!" She laughed as he lifted her into a bear hug and spun her around. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home!"

He placed her on the ground and gave her a deep kiss. His hands wrapped around her back and snaked their way to the curve of her back as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She was getting lost in him and it wasn't until someone coughed loudly at them that she pulled away, burying her face into his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing. I came to surprise you, are you surprised?"

She laughed nodding, "Yes," her arms wrapped around him and she gave him a chaste kiss. "I was going to surprise you too!"

"Weird I guess we couldn't stay away from each other." He smiled widely.

"Oh! I have to tell Sawyer before he buys the tickets."

"I already told him, he's the one who told me where to find you." He smiled before he kissed her again.

* * *

He was really glad he brought his summer clothes, Lexie wasn't joking, it was really hot in Florida at the moment and it wasn't even noon. He was relieved that he left when he did, he would have missed her and he would have had to wait to see her, but he missed her so much; he had to see her soon it was hard not to have her around the last two weeks and other forms of communication only helped so much. He was glad he was here now, it was a great feeling to see how excited and happy she was, it was contagious.

Lexie had practically been jumping in her seat the whole ride to the beach and once Sawyer parked, she grabbed her bag and jumped out. She had never been here and she was really excited, like a kid at Christmas. The whole time she was in Florida her aunt and grandma took her sightseeing and she was introduced to family and friends. She was happy that she was finally going to spend time with her cousins, she scarcely got to know them and she wanted to be sure they all liked her.

John couldn't stop staring at her as they walked to the beach. She was wearing a big concert-t and short denim shorts with a big sun hat and black glasses, forgetting about the scars. This was the most casual he'd ever seen her; she looked like a regular teenager. He noticed a group of guys walking towards them and Kevin walked up to greet them with Louis following behind.

They walked up to them and he couldn't help but glare at them when they tried to hug her but she extended her hand out to each of them. He introduced himself as her boyfriend and wrapped an arm possessively around her shoulder. Once they found a spot, Lexie pulled him a little further away. He set up the umbrella while she laid out two beach towels and noticed that Sawyer and Kevin and Louis's guards were in the short distance, setting up a tent and pulling out chairs. Turning around he saw that she was looking at the ocean, appreciating it and taking it all in with that big smile on her face.

He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to smile at him and turned back around, grabbing her bag. She pulled something out and then she began taking off her shorts, bringing back many memories. The shirt prevented him from getting to look at her and then she bent over giving him a nice view. She was pulling on some short navy shorts on and once that was complete, she pulled off the shirt. He was relieved when he saw that she was wearing a one-piece suit on. It was navy blue with white stripes and a yellow stipe under her breasts that attached to a navy blue cloth, making it look like a spaghetti strapped shirt. Her curves were still evident, especially how big her breasts and ass were but he wanted to be the only on to know what she looked like naked.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and Lexie couldn't help but stare at him. It had been too long, three weeks since they had sex and now he was half naked in front of her. He gave her a panty dropping smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking and she tried her hardest not to rub her thighs together. Reaching into her bag again, she pulled out the sunscreen and told him to sit down. She got on her knees behind him and squeezed the lotion into her hands and placed them on his back. The lotion was cold as she spread it throughout his broad shoulders and she had to remind herself that Sawyer was most likely watching her so she wouldn't run her hands all over his body. She couldn't stop staring at him as he finished doing the rest of his body.

When his hands touched her back, she shivered and she knew it wasn't from the lotion. His big hands started to move and she had to concentrate on the waves crashing on the beach and how cold the sunscreen was to suppress her moans. Once he was finished, she quickly put some on her hands and legs before she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He didn't budge and she pouted as she tugged on his arm.

"I need a couple more minutes." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he pulled her down, sitting her between his legs and she gave him a curt nod understanding. "You are very sexy." He said softly, burying his face into her neck.

"What? I wasn't doing anything, just putting sunscreen on my arms and legs." She giggled.

"I know but it's been too long. I couldn't help but picture you naked while doing it." He smiled.

"Poor you, all you're wearing are swim trunks. If anyone is suffering it's me." She giggled and leaned her head back as his arms hugged her from behind.

"Yes, but unlike you it's harder for me to hide my arousal."

She nodded and waited a while, she pulled out her phone and took several pictures of them and once he was ready she jumped up and pulled him towards the water. She was about to run in but he stopped her. She turned to look at him confuses and he just smiled brightly and led her to the edge of the waves.

"Just stand still and close your eyes." He said facing her.

She closed her eyes and waited a second before the water hit her feet and then it felt like she was floating. The look on her face was priceless, just like he knew it would be and he leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. He held her as they stood there a while longer; the whole time she kept her eyes closed and tried suppressing her giggles.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" She exclaimed pulling away. "Do you think we actually move?" She asked looking down as the waves came crashing in again.

She laughed and lifted one foot, using him for support as she closed her eyes. He laughed, lifting her up bridal style making her squeal loudly before he ran into the ocean waist deep. A wave of cool water hit them and she laughed as he dropped her.

They swam for a while and horsed around while Kevin and Louis remained on the beach with their friends. Eventually they got tired and as they were walking out Lexie stopped and sat down at the edge of the sand.

"Lexie what are you doing?" He chuckled as she lied down, giving him her big enthusiastic smile.

She covered her ears and a big wave came and engulfed her head, she started to choke and he quickly picked her up, looking her over in panic as she caught her breath. He was surprised to see her big smile, still trying to catch her breath.

"That was awesome! Have you ever tried it? You should try it, but try breathing out your nose when the water hits you." She giggled.

"No that's fine; I'll take your word for it." He laughed and started pulling her back to the beach.

"Come on you have to try it! What _if_ I hold your nose for you and you cover your ears?" She asked curiously giving him a small pout.

"Ok fine." He laughed and sat down. She jumped up and sat near his head and held his nose for him as he covered his ears. It was a weird experience all together and then she wanted to try it again with him holding her nose.

* * *

She was looking out at the ocean and he was looking at her, both lying on their towels. They were almost completely dry, when Kevin called out to her, waving her over. He didn't want her to go alone, so he stood and followed her. She paused briefly but kept walking and looking up; he saw that there were now a group of girls with them. He placed an arm around her and she seemed to relax a little.

"This is Julie, Kate and Kyle's girlfriend Sally." Kevin told her and John.

"Hi I'm Alexa and this is my boyfriend John." She said shaking their hands as they stared back and forth between them in disbelief, it didn't help that John was still shirtless.

"Hello," he said curtly, barley shaking their hand.

"I like your bathing suit." Kate told her condescendingly, Lexie could hear the lie in her voice.

"I'm sure that you don't otherwise you would have one similar." She stated indifferently. Julie was about to say something, but Louis beat her.

"Hey are you guy's hungry? We have burgers and dogs; there are sodas in that cooler and beer in the other one."

"How did you get beer?" Lexie asked as John got both of them a plate.

"Why are you gonna narc?" Kyle asked sneering.

"Look I don't care if you drink or not, the choice is yours but if Sawyer and them find out you'll be in a lot of trouble." She said more to Kevin and Louis.

"Who cares? It's not like they're going to cut us off anyways. Besides we all know that they use to drink when they were our age." Kyle answered.

"Some parents do care if their children drink."

He scoffed and she turned to look at Kevin and Louis pleadingly. Keven looked away, walking up to grab one and Luis looked down, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you for the food and sodas." She stated.

"Don't you want a beer? John? Right?" Jason asked.

"No thank you." He said handing Lexie her plate.

"Come on; don't tell me you're whipped."

Lexie glared up at him and he placed an arm around her shoulder. "She wouldn't care if I did it or not, but yes she has me wrapped around her finger."

He turned them to walk away and as they left, they could both hear the girls talking about her leg. John held her tighter and walked faster. Once they sat down he looked at Lexie trying to read her. She looked down at herself and then around the beach with a sad look in her eyes.

"I like your bathing suit." He said lifting her chin up. She looked at him sardonically.

"I-when we went shopping they wanted me to get one like everyone else. I-I tried them on but I didn't feel comfortable. It felt as if I was naked, I really liked this one I mean I don't understand what the difference is between those suits and just wearing a bra and panties. Well I mean at least a bra supports you, not that those girls needed anything to support."

"You know I'm only looking at you right?"

She rewarded him with a bright smile and nodded as she bit into her hamburger. She paused and glanced at him before looking away and swallowing. "That was just horrible timing," she giggled shaking her head as she lifted the plate to her face, taking another bite.

He lowered her hand, placing the plate on the ground along with his. "I like that you leave something to the imagination. I like that only I know what your naked back looks like, and your stomach, your butt." He caressed her face and she leaned into his touch blushing slightly.

"You know you can drink John. I know you do." She told him changing the topic, even his words affected her.

"I know, but not when I'm with you."

"But we're together all of the time." She said confused.

"Not when you have a girls night."

She nodded and kept eating.

"Hey guys can I join you?" Louis asked walking up to them.

"Sure!" Lexie said happily moving next to John.

"Thanks, Jason can be annoying when he drinks."

"No problem on our end. Do you drink?" She asked.

"Sometimes but I don't really like beer."

"You prefer alcohol?" John asked.

"Vodka and what Jason loves to call 'bitch drinks."

"What's that?" Lexie asked causing Louis to worry if she took offense at the word bitch. He was trying to think of how to word it but John answered.

"A Smirnoff, or like Hard Lemonade. Drinks that are intended for women, like fruity flavored ones." He stated.

"Oh ok." She said happily, Luis was confused; all of the girls he knew saw that word as an insult.

"Doesn't that word offend you?" He asked her.

"Bitch?" She asked Luis nodded. "No girls are bitches as you just witnessed." She said indifferently.

"What if someone called you a bitch?" He asked skeptically.

She tilted her head and pondered upon it. "No, I suppose not. If I am being one then I deserve it. Thinking about it now, what I told Kate might have seemed like I was being a bitch but I was just being honest. I suppose I'm desensitized because of The Boondocks." She giggled.

"You're weird." He told her and she smiled brightly.

"So I've been told." She lightly shoved John causing him to drop his burger onto the sand. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He said taking her burger form her plate before biting into it.

"Would you like me to get you another one?" She asked.

"You don't want to share with me?" He pouted and took another bite.

She giggled, "No not really." She laughed when he frowned. "Can I get it without onions?" He nodded and she gave him a chaste kiss before she stood up. "Would you like anything Louis? Another hamburger?"

"Yes, with everything?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled happily and took off.

"How long have you guys been dating?" He asked watching her walk away.

"It will be two months this Sunday, well on the fifth but we celebrate every fourth Sunday."

"Is that why you came to visit her?"

"No, I just missed her." Louis looked like it was a hard concept to accept. "You seemed surprised." John chuckled.

"Yes, it's just that my brother's girlfriend is a bitch. He would never go and visit unless she commanded it. She would have gotten angry if he had taken her food. Plus he has to be the perfect gentleman and do everything for her, but Lexie just did things for you without being asked to."

"She is always thinking of others first. Plus had I offered, she would have told me that it was her fault I dropped the burger. Or found some excuse to do it herself; we're going to share anyways." He shrugged.

"She doesn't get angry that you never offer?"

"Didn't you get to know her this past week?" He asked confused.

He shook his head no, "She was mostly with our grandma and my mom. That's why we were coming here today to spend time with her."

"Sorry I ruined your plans."

"Don't be, she seems really happy. I mean she was happy already but with you she…she seems different. I thought that she was going to be um….Besides, you didn't it was Kevin's friends. They invited themselves; I doubt she would have had fun with us if they were all drinking."

"You must come here a lot to have friends to hang out with. I thought you lived in Colorado."

"Yes, my mother's family lives here, so we often come for the holidays. Sometimes we'll go elsewhere but this is like a second home to us."

"She really doesn't care if you drink or not. She means what she says and she says what she means." He chuckled and looked over at her. Kevin was speaking to her and he could see she was in her mask. "Sometimes when she's nervous or trying to explain something she rambles and goes around in circles but that's how you know she's comfortable with you."

Louis looked at him, looking at Lexie as she walked back. "You love her." John nodded. "You remind me of my mom and dad. My grandparents show it sometimes, which is weird knowing my grandmother."

"She's not so bad once you get to know her." Lexie said sitting down and placed his burger on his plate. "If you think about it she has to be the way she is. People will gossip and talk about her anyways, always watching waiting for her to mess up or show any signs of weakness. Anything to criticize. She'd rather be feared than loved. People don't mess with you when they are afraid of you. It's like being the boss of a company, if you're too nice people walk all over you. Well if you're nice they do that anyways. Of course there should be a middle ground. Otherwise you give into the dark side, or you just get used to being in charge but I think it also has to do with your childhood or maybe life experiences?... My best friend Anne does the best impression of her mom and she can keep a straight face. Well I've never been there when she does it to other people. But I wish I were more like her, and her mom and grandma at times; you know? Assertive." John chuckled and kissed her cheek. "What's so funny?"

"You."

She giggled and nodded.

"I thought you said she rambled when she was nervous."

"Sometimes." He corrected and Lexie just laughed.

"Sorry I don't usually ramble." Louis smiled brightly at her understanding that she was comfortable around him.

* * *

After they finished eating, Lexie wanted to try making a sandcastle and they invited Louis to join them while the others continued drinking and just sitting around. Louis was actually having a good time, he had thought that she was going to be depressing or weird but she was actually a lot like a little kid. He was looking around when he saw several men in the distance with cameras and really long lenses.

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed.

"What is it? Did I build it wrong?" Lexie asked studying her work and comparing it to John's which was a lot better.

"No, we have to leave now. Get dressed!" He said standing to walk away.

Lexie was confused and she saw Sawyer walking towards them with a scowl on his face.

"We need to leave now, get dressed. Just grab your bag and the other guards will pick up." He stated and it was obvious he was angry.

She just stood and walked between Sawyer and John. Kevin and Louis joined them and Kevin looked mad, he didn't even say goodbye to his friends and he walked ahead of them to the SUV. Once they were all in, Sawyer immediately took off.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"There were photographers taking photos." Sawyer answered.

"I didn't see anyone, did you?" She asked John who nodded no.

"They were using special lenses." Sawyer stated.

"Oh ok. Am I in trouble?" She asked sadly.

"No, it's just a precaution." Sawyer said softly.

She turned around to look at Louis and Kevin who were in the back. "Sorry." She said sadly.

"It's ok," Louis smiled.

Kevin turned his body away, ignoring her and she inhaled sharply before she abruptly turned around and sank into her seat. John understood and wrapped an arm around her and she buried her face into him, holding on to him.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to the house Lexie jumped out of the car and ran into the house, straight to her room without saying anything. Edward saw the sad look on her face and tears in her eyes so he waited by the door waiting for the guys to come in.

"What happened?" He asked trying to control his temper.

He had warned Louis and Kevin to tread lightly around Lexie and watch what they say to her, that she was sensitive. These past two weeks she had been happy and this was the first time they had seen her upset. He just hoped whatever they did could be fixed and he was glad John was here.

"There were photographers so we had to leave." Sawyer informed him.

"I see. Thank you." He went up to John. "You might want to call your grandfather and inform him. Your picture will surely be in the paper tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you." John nodded agreeing.

"Please excuse me. I have several calls to make as well. Sawyer." Edward said and they both left, followed by Kevin who left without saying anything.

He forgot where his room was and asked Louis to take him, and he learned where Lexie's, Kevin's and his room were. He quickly called his grandfather and his grandmother to tell them what happened. His grandfather said he would speak to Edward and he was just happy that he wasn't mad. Knowing Lexie needed some time alone, he quickly took a shower and got his camera out. Finding Lilly, he asked if he could take photos of the house and then went outside when he was given permission.

The house was a secluded beautiful two story mansion, with a pool, palm trees everywhere, ivy growing up the walls of the house and fence and they had a basketball and tennis court with a small golf course. There was a porch that surrounded the first floor and it looked as if each room had its own balcony. The ocean could be seen from one side of the house and the rest of the view was the surrounding land.

When the paper came out revealing who the Burton's were, he asked his grandpa why he hadn't said anything about how rich they were. He replied that he didn't want it to effect his decision about being with Lexie, he wanted to be sure that he was with her because they loved each other and he didn't want his feelings to change or be biased because of how wealthy she was.

* * *

John was in a navy blue button up shirt with black slacks and he was waiting for Lexie to come out of her room. They had been texting each other but he hadn't seen her yet and he was going to escort her to dinner. She walked out with her head bowed wearing a cream colored dress with matching flats. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she was wearing some makeup. She walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Were you ok on your own?" She quietly asked.

"Yes, I took several photos and I took a nap." He smiled petting her hair.

"Will you show them to me later?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course," he smiled and told her about some of the photos he took as he led her to the dining room. He pulled out the chair for her and he was glad that he was sitting between her and Louis.

"I'm sorry about the photographers Alexa. I believe they were tipped off." Edward said apprehensively.

Lexie just nodded and continued eating. "I don't understand why you just don't buy the photos." Mrs. Burton said.

"Mother, we can't just buy every photo they are bound to take of her. Besides I spoke with Sawyer, Jacobs and Baker, they don't have anything to make a story of."

Lexie didn't say much throughout the rest of the dinner and Kevin did everything he could to ignore Lexie but no one noticed except her and John. After dinner they went to the living room and Lily asked Lexie to play them something on the piano or violin. Lexie looked at Kevin, who rolled his eyes in annoyance and she feigned fatigue. She looked at John apologetically before she left; the adults soon went to bed as well.

"Hey do you want to play video games?" Louis asked him.

"Sure that sounds great." He smiled. Kevin was still on the couch, on his phone as they were leaving; John couldn't help it, he hated to see Lexie like this. He stopped in front of him. "I know I'm just a guest here but you need to apologize to Lexie." He stated coldly.

"Why should I apologize to her? She's the one who ruined my whole day! What if they find out we were drinking?" He huffed.

"You were the one who was drinking it's your own fault. There is no reason to blame her for anything. She didn't ask to be a part of your family and she didn't ask for the attention she's going to receive, she doesn't deserve your hostility." He stated and turned to leave followed by Louis.

* * *

There was a light knock on her door and assuming it was John, she quickly went to answer it with a smile on her face but as soon as she opened her door, her smile fell.

"May I please speak to you?" Kevin asked.

She softly nodded and moved aside to let him in. He made his way to her desk and she went to sit on the bed, just looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said softly breaking the silence.

He sighed, "No I'm the one who's sorry… I was angry because I was afraid of getting caught drinking. My father has already caught me and he was beyond angry. Especially because I got Louis drunk," he admitted softly. "He um. He's going to send me to a boarding school."

"By your logic, had I not been here the photographers wouldn't have had anything to catch. You must hate me," she said sadly looking down.

He looked at her shocked. "No! I don't. It was my fault, nobody forced me to do it. My father warned us to look out for them but we've been here two weeks and this was the first time they caught us."

"I shouldn't have been here today. I should have been home." She said hugging herself.

"Lexie you did nothing wrong. I was the one drinking, I knew the risk and I will be the one to face the consequences. Besides it's not certain they caught anything. Do you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Only if you can forgive me."

He sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win. He could see why John told him something, Lexie already hated herself for it, and she didn't need his hostility. "Again there is nothing to forgive. But if it will make you happy, yes. I forgive you."

He saw her smile spread across her face and she stood up to give him a hug. He held on a little bit longer, feeling happy and then left.

* * *

He was in his room editing some of the pictures on his computer when his phone vibrated.

Lexie: *Meet me outside, in the back*

He couldn't help the smile that spread his face. *I don't know. I don't want to get in trouble.*

Lexie:*We won't*

He quietly made his way downstairs and walked out the kitchen door. The moon lit up the sky and looking around he saw Lexie looking up at the stars as she held a blanket. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss as he took the blanket from her. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him further away from the house and once it was out of sight, she stopped them and he helped her set up the blanket. He sat down and pulled her to sit in between his legs.

"I like it here; you can come, lie outside and look up at the stars all year round."

"I'm glad you had a good time with them. Louis said you seemed happy and you seem more relaxed."

"Yes, it was awkward at first. They were walking on eggshells, well except my grandmother but after a while it was like I'd always been here. They really like me and I was able to find out more about my mom."

"That's good. So you had a good vacation?"

"Yes, my most favorite part of all was today."

"I'm sorry the paparazzi ruined it."

"I did enjoy the beach but I enjoyed your company more. You made it all the more fun."

He kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned her head to look back at him and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you for speaking to Kevin."

He chuckled, "How did you know?"

"He wouldn't have apologized….so soon or even at all but who knows."

"I told him that it wasn't your fault he chose to drink."

She gave him a small smile and nodded before she turned to look back at the stars. Eventually they lied down because her neck was getting strained. He was using one of his arms as a pillow and she was lying down on his other arm. A long time passed before she started kissing him and eventually straddled him.

"Lexie we have to stop." He said looking up at her, both breathing hard. She groaned and slumped down on his chest, laughing he rolled and turned them around.

"It's been too long." She pouted.

"You just need to wait two more days, we'll be home on Sunday." He smiled.

"I've waited for three weeks and you've only had to wait two! Guys are so lucky; if there was a God I'd say it was a man. Why would a woman make periods necessary?"

"You know you could have taken care of yourself." He smirked at her.

"It's not the same." She sighed and his mouth fell open at her admittance. "I could remember everything; your touch, your smell, the look in your eyes but I prefer the real thing."

"Really?" He asked huskily.

She nodded staring at his eyes and he could see how much she wanted him, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He was doing everything he could to control himself, knowing he couldn't have her no matter how much he wanted to get lost in her. When she demanded entrance to his mouth he complied, when her hands began to explore his body he followed suit and touched hers but when her hands tried unbuttoning his pants he broke away and pinned her hands above her head.

"To more days," he said huskily as his hard erection pressed into her.

"You gave me enough to go on; I think I can finish on my own." She smirked up at him. "But we have to leave now before I-"

His lips came crashing down on hers and he roughly moved his lips against hers, dominating her. She arched her back to press her body up against his and he moved her hands to one wrist. His left hand began to explore her body and made its way under her shirt before he unbuttoned her shorts. She started breathing harder as his hand slid down her shorts and he moaned when he felt that she was completely bare.

"This is a nice surprise," he breathed as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"I had a spa day two days ago and it's all the rave because of the bikinis. Do you like it?" She asked lifting her hips up to create some friction.

"Yes," he breathed.

He gave her a passionate kiss as his hand went further down and he chuckled at how wet she was. He gently rubbed her, spreading her arousal around as their tongues slowly danced. She was moaning into his lips as she began rocking her hips.

"Please John, you make me feel so good." She softly begged.

He let out a throaty moan as he slowly sunk two fingers into her. Slowly rocking them in and out of her, she kept her whimpers and moans low. He loved watching her, knowing he was the one that made her feel good. He began moving his hand faster and she soon sighed his name as she came. He let go of her and broke away bringing his fingers to his mouth. She grabbed his hand and slowly brought it to her mouth, all the air left his body when she slowly took his fingers in her mouth and she liked them clean.

She smiled innocently up at him, "Two more days."

* * *

Lizzie:

Charlotte tried waking her up early to go over to the De Boughs for breakfast one last time before they left. She told her that she still didn't feel good and luckily Charlotte didn't let Billy into the room. She could almost hear him from the hallway.

She was reading an email from Jane, who was already heading home. She sounded happy and said that she had a lot of fun and that Aunt Maddie took her shopping. She even seemed happy to be going home and that seemed good. She said she hadn't once thought about Charlie and she was really excited about a dress she bought. There was a light knock on the door and she reluctantly made her way to answer it. She peeped through the peephole and saw Mary standing there.

"Hey Mary, what's up?" She asked opening the door.

"Well I'm on my way to the airport. Um-I was asked to give you this." She said holding up an envelope.

"I thought you were going back with Anne." She said confused.

"I am, we are taking William." She stated.

"Oh."

"Yes. Well I hope you are feeling better." She said handing her the envelope and walked away.

"Thanks Mary!"

Mary turned and gave her a small smile before she continued walking.

Her name was written on the envelope and she knew from the handwriting it was from Darcy. A part of her didn't want to read the letter but she really did want to know what it said. She wanted to save it for the plane ride but Charlotte would see it and ask questions. If she waited until she got home, she knew she wouldn't have the time to read it right away. She carefully opened the envelope and fiddled with the folded letter in her hands. Thinking it might be bad, she decided to keep packing but it was calling to her. Looking at the time, she decided to read it quickly before Charlotte and Billy got back.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I know that after what happened yesterday, you probably wish to never hear from me again. But do not worry, I did not write you to pour my heart out again. I only write to tell you of the two things which you accused me of. Wickham and your sister Jane. I do not know if you will even read this letter so I might as well tell you everything._

 _Mr. Wickham worked for my father; he was a good man who passed away when we were young. Wickham and I grew up together, we were inseparable as kids and my father grew to love him. He loved him like a son, even showed it more to him than to me. It wasn't until we got to high school that I started to notice that he changed; he was a year older than me and we were apart for a whole year. I didn't want my father to be upset or disappointed so I would help hide his behavior. He would skip class, started getting bad grades, and the people he began to hang around with were known drug users. Little things began disappearing here and there and he often asked me for money. One day I had enough and told him no, and he stopped. I focused all of my energy on school and work._

 _This summer we were both working for my father and I came home early. I saw him and followed him only to watch him walk into my father's room. I didn't think much of it at the time but the next day my father accused me of stealing from him. I told him the truth and he didn't believe me. George had already convinced him that I was the one with a drug and womanizing problem. Apparently he was already warning my father about my behavior out of concern. Even after taking a drug test he didn't believe me._

 _With Rich's help we set up a camera in my father's and my room, and we caught him stealing again. I black mailed him to leave my family alone and he agreed and asked me for money to get out of debt. Remembering the good times we use to have and how much he was there for me I gave him the $1,000 he asked for. He disappeared for two weeks and then he was back asking for more money. I spoke to him, knowing what he must have used the money on and he swore it would be the last time so I gave him $1,500. He left but not for good. This next part is very painful for me, for it involves my younger sister Georgiana._

 _You see this whole time I thought he had left us, he was actually keeping in touch with her. He had convinced her that he was in love with her and she fell in love with him. They were close as well growing up but it was always brotherly. We both saw him as an older brother so she didn't hesitate to give him money and jewelry to the point where my father had to cut her off. When she didn't have anything to give him, she was going to confess everything to me hoping to get money but he freaked out, got angry and beat her. You see she was pregnant and telling me would have surely been bad for him._

 _I was just happy that I got home early again that day. I could hear her screaming for help, when I opened the door I was so worried about her that I went straight to her and he took off. She is only 15 years old. I finally confessed everything to my father. Adding insult to injury, my sister refused to press charges, even after we told her that we had to pay him off in exchange for some pictures he had of her. She was heartbroken and left with more than just physical wounds. We have not heard from him since. This is where my story ends. If you do not believe me, you may ask Rich or Mary even._

 _In regards to Jane and Charlie, I didn't mean to hurt her though the reason may seem insufficient; I was only looking out for my friend. You see besides Rich, Charlie is my best friend and only friend. If there is anything I can do to prevent him from getting hurt, I will do whatever I can to do it._

 _I moved here with the Bingley's in order to get away. It was evident from the beginning that Charlie liked Jane a lot, but it wasn't until their one month anniversary date that I realized his feelings were deeper than hers. I did not doubt that Jane liked him, nor that she was genuine in her feelings. I just didn't want Charlie to get hurt again. You see he always gets into these kinds of relationships, the girl uses him and he ends up heartbroken. With the help of Caroline, who really dislikes your family, we convinced him it was for the best if he broke up with her and I asked my father for help to keep us from returning. Again I'm sorry if I hurt Jane, I thought it was the best thing to do at the time._

 _I wish you all the best and happiness in life. I know that you will be great at whatever you wish to do._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

She reread the letter several times before she broke down. Again he had messed up her feelings and confused her. She felt really bad for him and stupid for believing George. Charlotte found her crying on the floor.

* * *

 _Tall, Handsome, Stranger_

 _Yesterday we finally caught Alexandra Bennet, granddaughter of Thomas Burton. She was down at the beach with her Cousins Kevin (17) and Louis (16) Burton, but we're more curious to know, who's the tall, dark and handsome man she was spending all of her time with? Sources say that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Is this a random guy she just met down here during her two week stay? A friend of her cousins? Either way it seems as if she's off the market and by the looks of these photos it seems very serious._

There were three pictures below the article. In one John was carrying her bridal style and she had her arms around his neck as they looked at each other; the other John was sitting down with his leg stretched out, using his other to support his arm as Lexie leaned back on his chest, sitting between his legs. The last one was of them walking back to their spot with their food. He had his arm around her as she carried both plates with her.

She found herself laughing as she clipped the article, it was comical to think this was front page news worthy, yet here it was. Once she finished, she placed it in a new book she was beginning, a book about them. Her plan was to give it to him for his birthday and hoped that he would like it. She didn't know how much more she could put in it before then, but the rest was for their future memories. She smiled as she thought about the article. _They couldn't keep their hands off each other,_ and it was true; she wasn't worried about showing her feelings about him out in the open and she hoped that she wouldn't revert back to her old self now that they were back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 35

"So how was your trip Lizzie?" Jane asked after talking in circles about her trip as she helped her unpack.

"I ran into Darcy." She said softly.

Jane stiffened at the name. "Did he say anything?" She asked slowly as if searching for the words.

"Yes, look Jane I think you should sit down." She said and waited for her to sit. "Darcy asked me out." She blurted out as she sat down.

"Tell me everything!" Jane said.

"Well it was pretty horrible to be honest. I made him feel really bad, he told me he loved me and I told him that I hated him and there was no way I'd ever go out with him."

"Really wow! That's unbelievable. Not because he likes you! It's just he always seemed so cold. Wow poor Will."

"You don't blame me for saying no do you?" Lizzie asked.

"No of course not, but I just feel bad that he liked you so much; loved even."

"Don't worry Jane he has all kinds of other feelings towards me. I'm sure that he'll get over it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I-um he pretty much insulted me and our family and…he is the reason Charlie broke up with you."

"What? But why would he do that?" Jane asked shocked and hurt.

"Alexa and our family. I believe it has more to do with her though. You know the rumors from the party, the way she was dancing in her outfit. The article that just came out about her and that guy won't help. It's just the way she is and the way she spoke to Caroline, who's also to blame!"

"But why would he ask you out if he had a problem with me and Charlie?"

"Like I said Caroline also influenced Charlie's decision but just know that he did love you Jane. His hand was twisted by two people who were afraid we would be like Alexa or something."

"I see." She said quietly. "Did he say anything else?"

"Ugh I've been such a fool Jane, the worst part is that I was totally wrong about George." She went on to tell her about the letter and George's true character. "I was wrong to like him and hate Darcy."

"No Lizzie! Of course not, how could you have known how bad George was, if he is that bad? Then again I don't think Will would make up such a story. Especially about his own sister; it has to be true. Maybe there was some type of misunderstanding."

"Jane, will you never be able to see the bad in people? They can't both be the good guy, there can only be one and I know it's Darcy." She said defeated.

"Poor Will, poor George he seems like a really nice and friendly guy."

"I know, one has all the appearance of being good and the other one is actually good."

"What did you think when you first read the letter?"

"I was confused; it was like I never knew who I was. Everything was turned upside down; I couldn't and didn't want to believe it. I realized how vain I've been, I disliked him the moment he said I wasn't pretty enough for him. I mistook his shyness for snobbery, I listened and believed George's story. All George had to say were bad things about Darcy but when I asked him about George, he never said anything bad about him. I blamed him for breaking your heart when he was just looking out for his friend. I read the letter about a hundred times… I really missed you Jane. I wish you could have been there to talk me through everything."

Jane gave her a big hug. "I missed you too Lizzie. I still need to work on a book report, will you be ok on your own?"

"Yes, will you be ok? About Charlie?"

"Yea Will was only looking out for him. I would have wanted you to tell me if you thought Charlie didn't feel the same way about me." She said with a small smile.

She made her way to her room and went straight to the computer. Everything that Lizzie told her was going through her head and the only thing that made sense was it was all Lexie's fault. Lizzie was right about her all along, all Lexie did was bring them down with her. Now she had lost the one guy that she had ever given her heart to. _Someone had to be the bad guy, not everyone can be good._

* * *

Sunday:

When she, John, and Sawyer arrived at the airport there were several photographers. She expected as much, there were some when they were leaving Florida but none at the flight exchange she was just glad that Sawyer made her and John wear baseball caps and sunglasses. She was also wearing six inch heels so she appeared taller, it helped a little but they were still recognized.

Once they got to the apartment, neither wanted to go out so they decided to celebrate their second month together by staying in and ordering pizza. They watched several movies and he showed her all the photos he had taken yesterday when they went to amusement park with Louis and Kevin.

After putting and sorting his photos on the computer, she decided to quickly read her emails. One was from Gina and the other was from Jane. Smiling, she opened Gina's first. She had really gotten to like Gina even though all they did was email each other, through her she learned that it was possible to overcome the bad things in life and see the good, still be happy, still hope.

 _Lexie Bee,_

 _Hi! How are you? My Thanksgiving was great I had fun with my friend Lacy. She says hi, and says that even though you can't really see you guys, you and John are hot and make a cute couple! She found out, when I freaked over the article, I couldn't believe it was you guys and I had to find out from her about your family. LOL, you can Google your name now, but all that pops up is the statement your family released and about the unknown man in your life, along with some info about your family. I hope that you had fun at the beach, I'm sure you had more fun that John was there:)_

 _I just wanted to let you know, unless you heard through the grapevine, about my cousin Richard? Or Fitzy as I have told you. Well in case you haven't spoken to Anne, he's going to be staying with her for the rest of the school year. He's really funny, I'm sure you're going to get along with him fine. He's a huge gamer and loves movies almost as much as you do. He's also a big tech geek. I'm always talking about you so don't be surprised if he says something. FYI: I haven't told him anything about Anne and she agreed to play with him. Let me know how it goes!_

 _Have you spoken to Will lately? I went home before I came back to school and he was really down. He stayed with my Aunt Cathy's but he refuses to tell me what's wrong. He says he's fine but I know otherwise. If you hear something please let me know. Get him to talk to me like last time. I thought we were going to grow closer but he has completely shut himself in. Anne didn't really say anything, just to give him some time but I don't know how much time I should wait._

 _Well I hope you like the pictures I sent you, tell John I said hi! Oh and Lacy too, LOL! And she says hit to you too! I'll see you for Anne's birthday; I'm stuck on ideas for a gift. Any would be appreciated._

 _Gina_

… _._

 _Dear Lexie,_

 _I really don't know how to say this but please do not hate me. I'm sorry but I don't want to speak to you anymore. You once told me to be honest with you and that's what I'm trying to do. I know we haven't spoken for two weeks but a lot has happened, it was quite a shock to everyone to find out about your family. I felt so bad that I couldn't tell them I was speaking to you, I feel really guilty and like I'm lying to them._

 _Charlie broke up with me before the break and they moved back home. Lizzie ran into Will and she found out the reason was because of my 'family'. Caroline and Will also convinced him that I didn't like him and Will arranged it for them to move away._

 _I know the rumors from the party weren't true but Lizzie told me it was a huge factor, not to mention the way you were dancing. The paper from Saturday is only going to confirm the rumors. I never told Charlie that we were half-sisters and Lizzie thinks that because we're related that we're all like you, and after the way you treated Caroline… I really did love him and Lizzie told me that he loved me. Just know that I love you and I always will. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Jane_

She had to reread it to make sure she didn't imagine the whole thing and her heart broke further when it was confirmed. She couldn't believe it she stayed starring at the screen and she began to breathe hard, wanting to pick up the damn computer and throw it against the wall until it smashed into pieces. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until she couldn't speak, she wanted to break everything but she knew better logically.

John walked in with their drinks and he saw no emotion on her face as she stared at the screen, sitting there thinking. He knew something was wrong and as he got closer, she tried controlling her breathing.

"Read it," she said standing without looking at him. She leaned on the desk, looking out the window as he sat down and quickly read the email. The next thing she knew he gently grabbed her and pulled her on top of his lap, cradling her.

"It's ok to get angry Lexie, its ok to feel hurt and it's ok to cry." She wrapped her arm around his neck and took a deep breath. "What's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" He whispered in her ear. She started breathing harder and he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm so angry! I just want to yell and break everything. I can't believe she'd buy all that bull! If he loved her, nothing would matter. He would want to be with her no matter what is wrong. He is a grown man who can make his own decisions. She told him how she felt and he doubted her then fuck him! I'm angry that Elizabeth would only help fuel her anger towards me, very convenient. I'd like to write to Will and ask him why the fuck he's blaming me and what he told Elizabeth. And I'm pissed he didn't tell me he was moving!" She huffed out.

"Tell them Lexie, let it out. Tell Jane how angry you are. If you don't forgive her, let her know. Tell Darcy he's an asshat and a shitty friend for not mentioning anything and ask him what Jane was speaking about." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"The thing is, I do forgive Jane. But I really wish I couldn't. I want to let the feelings take over at times, but I need to think rationally. Too many times have my feelings almost ruined things. So I don't know if how I feel is the right way to feel. Does that make sense?"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, pulling away he gave her a soft kiss. "Yes, you never know if you're feeling the right thing the situation calls for. Like when you thought I was trying to break up with you and all I wanted to do was talk."

She giggled. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" She asked cupping his chin to pull him in for a kiss.

"We're both lucky." He smiled dashingly at her and she smiled giggling.

* * *

 _Jane,_

 _Thank you for being honest with me, now let me return the curtesy. I forgive you however that doesn't mean I am not angry. I understand I do but I cannot believe that you would blame me for anything. If you told Charlie that you loved him and he still_ _chose_ _to break up with you, then fuck him! He isn't worth your time or thoughts. He is a grown man and if he chose to listen to his friend and sister then that's not my fault or problem._

 _In all honesty, he probably did not like you enough to look past your faults. I have no idea why you seem to be blaming only me when Rose is an annoying, vain and silly woman. James is an abusive; controlling man; only you and Elizabeth have the tight to call him father because as far as Lydia and Kitty are connected, they have no father or mother. That is why they dress, speak, and act as they do. You think I'm bad? That my dancing was so bad? You should take a look at them, they are mini Rose clones._

 _If he had a problem with my disorder then I doubt he would have ever dated you because he was well aware about it. As for the rumors from the Halloween, who do you think spread them? Rose and Kitty with Elizabeth's help of course. Had she only learned to keep her mouth shut or bothered to speak to me then the rumors would have most likely been avoided. One thing you fail to realize is that Will and Anne are cousins and we became friends so to set the record straight I doubt I had anything to do with it from his side. If anything blame Caroline, who I treated so poorly. I have no idea why she hates me; I only ever treated her with the same respect she gave me. Next time I see her, if ever I will be sure to show her how poorly I can treat her because she helped spread the rumors to my school._

 _Just so you don't question anything, John is the guy from the newspaper. We've been dating as long as you and Charlie have been. In fact you saw me kiss him at the court hearing which is why I never understood how Elizabeth jumped to her conclusions. So don't try to blame me or make me feel guilty that Charlie broke your heart. John didn't care about the Bennet's or about my disorder. He loves me and accepts my faults, even before he knew I had money he was willing to accept me knowing I was related to_ _your_ _embarrassing family, knowing I take pills. I've tried breaking up with him to spare him from me be he never lets me go. So I refuse to let you bring me down._

 _Do not worry about my feelings. I will not lament over the loss of a relationship we never had. I will honor your wishes and not speak to you again. I hope you live long and prosper._

 _P.S. I know you must be really upset but you can either_ _ **Skeeter Davis-End of the World**_ _this or_ _ **Regina Spektor-Rejazz**_ _it. The choice is yours, but you should choose the latter. Sure he had valid reasons not to be with anyone, but if he did love you he would have been with you no matter what, John being all the proof I need to know that._

 _Alexandra._

…

 _Mr. Darcy,_

 _You are on my shit list for three reasons. First of all you need to speak with Gina. She told me that you seem upset and all she wants is for you to be as open with her as she has been with you. You cannot expect her to be open and honest with you if you don't return the curtesy. There are ways to speak with someone and not reveal any real information. Just speak with her, that's all she wants._

 _Second, I had an interesting email from Jane today. I will spare you the details but I had to find out from her that you moved? I thought we were friends. How could you leave without saying anything? Do you no longer wish to be my friend?_

 _Thirdly I have no idea what you told Elizabeth about Jane and Charlie breaking up, but apparently I am somehow at fault? Now I know there are two sides to every story and I believe it was more on Caroline's part; I was not shy to let Jane know that she and Elizabeth are full of crap for blaming me. Well not in those exact words, but yes. I also told her that even if you did/and/or Caroline convinced Charlie to break up with her, then to forget about him. If he did love her as she loved him then he wouldn't have left in the first place. He's 18 they could have had a long distance relationship. If he really did love her, he would have seen past her faults. Of course I do not know what exactly happened. I find that the_ _details_ _always get twisted; I am just going on what I know not that I'm claiming to know anything._

 _I'm sorry for speaking to you in such a way but John told me it was best to let these feelings out, so that is what I did. If you truly do not wish to be my friend you do not need to respond to this email. But please speak to Gina. I don't know if I will see you anytime in the near future-_

 _Live long and prosper,  
Lexie B._

* * *

"I wish I could stay the night. I'm very comfortable right now." He softly smiled, speaking into the nape of her neck; one of his arms wrapped around her.

"Me too but after what everyone said about how their families reacted, Sawyer thinks it best if we didn't show up together. At least I can go over after school." She said turning to look at him.

"He could always change his mind." He yawned resting his head on the pillow.

"Yes but maybe it won't be as bad as we imagine." She stayed staring at him.

His eyes were closed and she leaned in to kiss him. He softly smiled but his eyes remained closed. She gave him another chaste kiss before she got up to use the restroom. She sent a quick text to Sawyer and Jenny letting them know John was staying the night and that he was going to go to school to her. Finding his shirt, she put it on before climbing back into bed. He was now on his back and when she leaned in to give him one last kiss, he subconsciously pulled her onto his shoulder and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Her scent filled the air and he knew he was in her room, in her bed. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw that it was going to be six. He turned more and pulled her back to his chest, wrapping her in his arms. She no longer smelled like coconuts and cherries, she now smelled like red plum, freesias and him; making him smile ear to ear. She was a little more confident and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. She seemed different; happy and he was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

 _He was flipping through the channels as she responded to Jane's email and wrote one to Darcy. He could tell she was still angry when she came to sit with him. He turned off the TV and pulled her onto his lap before she sat next to him._

" _I'm sorry if I ruined our anniversary." She said sadly._

" _You didn't I'm happy I was here to help you through this."_

" _Me too," she smiled brightly at him. She stared into his eyes as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Her eyes filled with unconditional love, she radiated it. "I-I'm so afraid. I can't stop worrying about school, James; something bad is going to happen." She whispered dropping her eyes._

 _He held her tightly, "I'm going to be here no matter what Lexie." He honestly replied._

 _She gave him her big bright smile and a curt nod. He lifted her chin and gave her a slow and deep kiss. It wasn't long before their breathing changed and he lifted her up and carried her to the room._

* * *

When they got to school everyone was staring at them, she didn't have a chance to meet with Anne and Hurst before school because all she wanted to do was get to class. Halfway through the day, she found it hard to breathe and the voices were getting louder. She had to take an anxiety pill, she knew it was all in her head, she was overstressed and overthinking. She was really glad John arranged to get out of class early so he could walk her to and from class. Sawyer wanted to be there and do it but she told him that she didn't want to feel more awkward than she already felt. At least some people were nicer but there were still many who whispered and spoke about her and looked at her with hostility and disdain.

* * *

At lunch, Mary and John walked with her to their table. She gave Mary a big hug and they caught up while they waited for Anne and Hurst.

"Hurry up Fitz! How is it that someone as tall as you can walk so slow?" Anne said haughtily.

Hearing her voice, Lexie jumped up and ran to Anne, scoping her up in her arms and spinning her in the air. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe." Anne said lovingly as she cupped her face. Lexie gave her a big smile understanding; she glanced at the doors before she gave Anne a big kiss on the lips and caressed her face as she pulled away.

"I don't know how I survived these past two weeks without you! We have to tell your mother! I can't go on like this. It's torture knowing I can only see you at school." She said desperately, continuing to hold her.

Lexie stood and ran to hug Anne scooping her tiny body in her arms and spinning her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe," Anne said lovingly cupping her face and Lexie understood. She looked towards the door making sure no one else saw and gave Anne a big kiss on the lips and caressed her face when she pulled away.

"Soon I'll be 18 and we can be together." Anne said and gave her a chaste kiss. "Darling this is my cousin Richard, Rich this is my really special, really good friend Alexandra." She held Lexie, looking at her full of love.

"Hi Richard, Anne has told me so much about you." Lexie smiled brightly and pecked Anne on the check.

"I-um-I'm Fitzrichard." He said dumbfounded, looking very lost.

Lexie had to turn around to hide her big smile, and she pulled Anne back with her to the table. She sat next to John who looked as lost as Richard. Anne sat next to Lexie and the next thing she knew Hurst was walking outside with a big smile on his face. As with Anne, she jumped out and ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He easily lifted her and spun her around, returning the hug with equal affection.

"I missed you so much Yelnats."

"I missed you too my Little Bee. How are you holding up?" He asked cautiously as he put her down.

"Better now that I'm with Anne." She said with a quick wink and went back to sit next to Anne, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Fitzy if you're just going to stand there at least close your mouth!" Anne demanded and he slowly came walking up to the table, sitting between Mary and Hurst the whole time staring at Anne.

"Stanley this is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam, Rich this is Stan Hurst. Say hello."

"Hi," he said looking at Anne. "Do Will and Gina know about this?" He waved between her and Lexie.

"What did I miss?" Hurst asked. Anne smiled and turned to Lexie, pulling her in for an opened mouth kiss, which Lexie returned.

Hurst started to frantically cough and Lexie broke out in fits of giggles. "I-I-I can't breathe! It's too much!" She started to lean back and John had to catch her, she began laughing in his arms and everyone but Rich joined in.

"I'm confused." Rich stated.

"Rich, this is my boyfriend Stanley." She placed an arm around Hurst, "My _really_ good friend Alexandra Bennet and her boyfriend, Johnathan Drake." Anne said calming down.

"How close are you guys?" He asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"How would you define our relationship Lexie?" Anne asked smiling.

"We are really close, like sisters who taught each other how to kiss." She stated.

Hurst had to clear his throat. "Did you know that John?!"

"No. But I always wondered how you knew to kiss. I thought I was just awesome." He smiled.

"You are very awesome," Lexie said grabbing his chin and gave him a deep kiss. He was shocked at first but returned it and when they broke away he could see how shocked Anne, Mary and Hurst were as well. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "Should I tell the story or would you like the honors dearest?"

"I think you should tell them."

"Ok, so on one of Rose's many rants; she told me that I didn't need nice clothes because I would never catch any guy's eye, I was probably going to end up a lesbian." She stated. John tensed and she grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulder. "I asked Hurst what a lesbian was and after he told me I spoke to Anne about it."

"Lexie, that was in middle school!" Hurst exclaimed.

"I know so Anne suggested there was only one way to know and it would be good practice; proving that one, neither of us were lesbians and two that it was good practice."

"Did you know Mary?" Hurst asked and Mary blushed.

"Who do you think taught Mary to kiss?" Anne smiled.

All the guys looked between Mary and Lexie, making Lexie giggle. "Eww no! At the time we were cousins!" Mary's smile fell. "You'll always be my family Mary, don't forget it!" She told her sternly.

"Ok, so you two are not secret lesbians?" Rich asked trying to clear everything.

Lexie broke out laughing again and everyone joined in. "That was hi-larious! You have no idea how much I needed to laugh today." Lexie smiled. "No I am deeply in love with the man of my dreams." She looked at John and softly kissed him, cupping his face. "But I would probably turn into one for Anne." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What happened to your hands?" Rich asked, he gave a soft cry when Anne kicked him under the table.

"That is none of your business and it is rude to ask!" Anne bit out angrily.

Lexie placed a hand on her arm, calming Anne. "It's ok Anne. Long story short, I was thrown on glass."

Rich was about to say something but Anne wasn't going to let him. "Lexie," She stated. "There is something Mary and I need to speak to you about."

Anne placed her hand on the table and Lexie looked down at it. Anne was telling her it was really urgent. Lexie placed her hand on the table and began tapping her finger, asking if it was bad. Hurst saw they were using their secret code and asked Rich how he liked the school so far.

Anne told her it was pretty bad and she turned to John and whispered in his ear and he gave her a curt nod. "Ok how about the four of you come over after school. The guys can get to know one another and we may catch up?"

They all agreed.

* * *

"I can't wait to tell Gina! That was so funny." Lexie said sitting down on the couch.

"I told you guys like that kind of thing." Mary giggled.

"Do you think they got upset?" Anne asked curiously, all of them broke out laughing.

"Ok so what happened?" Lexie asked cutting to the chase.

"Well during the last week of break we had several guests. Rich and Will were there and Billy Collins, Charlotte and… Elizabeth." Anne said looking at Lexie.

"That explains a lot." She stated. "Charlie broke up with Jane and they all moved away. Elizabeth found out that Darcy broke them up and he blamed me. I am sure Elizabeth emphasized that it was my fault." She said sadly.

"That bitch!" Anne stood up and paced.

"There must be more to your story." Lexie said looking down.

"Yes well now you know Will moved. I suppose we all know why, it was obvious that he liked Elizabeth and he took her back to the hotel the last time we saw her. That was the last time we saw him too, he wasn't at dinner and the next morning he looked as if he hadn't slept. He really looked horrible and refused to speak to us, he asked Mary to drop off a letter to her before we took him to the airport."

"Gina said he was upset as well. I wrote him an email and told him how upset I was." She said quietly.

"That's good Lexie it's not good to hold in those feelings." Mary told her, grabbing her hand.

"That's what John said, now I feel bad. Should I apologize or tell him you have spoken to me?"

"Did he write you back?" Anne asked.

"No," Lexie stated sadly, checking her phone. "Nor am I going to waste my time worrying about it. I have you guys, Hurst, my family, and most importantly John."

* * *

"So Rich what do you think of our quiet little mountain town?" John asked as they walked into the game room.

"It is different from the city." He said. "So what is Anne really like?" He asked Hurst.

"She's something," he chuckled. "She is a very talented artist, very caring and loving… ***** She's like a bald eagle; beautiful, bold, majestic, but mess with one of her chicks and she'll use her talons to rip your fucking eyes out." He fondly smiled.

"She is proud but rightfully so. Lexie and she are two peas in a pod." John said.

"Or something," Rich mumbled, causing both guys to chuckle.

"They have been best friends since third grade, they're like sisters."

"Holy shit! I just realized that she's related to Elizabeth!"

"No." They both stated sternly together making Rich confused.

"They are half-sisters. They are not close. We are Lexie's family; John, Anne, Mary and I."

* * *

On Wednesday she was called out of class to report to the office. Edward and Sawyer were both waiting for her with bad news. Somehow James got a hold of Edward and threatened to release some photos he had of Ashley, which Sawyer believed weren't bad. James also threatened to release the letter she sent him referring to her suicide but Lexie told him that she had that in her possession.

Edward left to speak with his lawyer and Sawyer took her back to the apartment. Once they got there, the front desk informed them that her 'parents' were here. Rose and James came with a copy of her birth certificate and demanded to see their daughter. Wanting to avoid any problems, they allowed them upstirs. Sawyer began yelling and demanding things, and she took the opportunity to sneak off and see what they wanted. She had a bad feeling about this but her curiosity got the better of her.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she opened the door. The walk down the hallway seemed like an eternity.

"Oh! There is my sweet baby girl! Oh how I missed you!" Rose shrieked as she entered the living room. She came up to try and hug her but Lexie moved aside.

"Why are you here?" She asked indifferently.

"Lexie dear, we came to take you home. You must be so lonely being here on your own we miss you so much." Rose said sweetly.

"I am home and I wish for both of you to leave." She said calmly.

"Alexa you are going to come home with us now." James barked.

"You forget James that I am emancipated, you no longer have any power over me and cannot force me to do anything anymore."

A dark look came into his eyes and he took a step towards her. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Just cut the crap. What do you want? Just so you know, I know you are blackmailing my family."

"You will not speak to me like that!" He hissed.

"I will have someone escort you out. Be aware that this is the last time you will ever be allowed in here or near me!"

"Fine Alexa, we want what you owe us." Rose said sitting down on the couch.

"What I owe you? I owe you nothing!" She said in disbelief.

"We fed, clothed and raised you for 17 years, not to mention that your whore mother ruined my family and demanded money from us she clearly did not need! Plus your stupid horse that we fed and took care of. You are a mistake! A mistake that we had to deal with!" She huffed out.

"Don't take offense when I say you did a crap job of being parents. Except for you James, I doubt I would be where I am if you had not _pushed_ me to play and study so much. However that does not make you a good father." She said nonchalantly.

"Well we are not leaving until you give us something! I gave Ashley over $3,000." James threatened taking another step further.

"Well you are not getting anything from me or my family! You deserve nothing!" She said and he took another step forward, angry. "I am not afraid of you anymore, I hate you and _your_ embarrassing family with every fiber of my being!"

"You are the only embarrassment Alexa! And you will learn not to speak to me in such a manor! You must have forgotten not to disobey me! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE MINE!" He seethed coming closer to her.

She saw him lift his hand from the corner of her eye but she didn't move or flinch. She kept starring at him, knowing he would hate it.

"JAMES!" Rose shrieked standing up.

Sawyer and two men came running in stopping him; Sawyer with a gun she didn't know he had.

"If you do not leave I shall call the police for trespassing." Sawyer calmly stated.

"You have until the end of today; if you do not comply I will make sure everyone knows all about you." James told her pulling his arm away from one of the men who had come up to him.

"Do not make him angry Alexa." Rose warned as she walked out.

"What the hell were you thinking coming up here alone?!" Sawyer shouted coming up to her as everyone left. She launched towards him and tightly hugged him. His arms wrapped around her instantly and she broke down. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It frightened me when I turned around and I realized you were gone." He said softly caressing her hair as he led her to the couch.

"Please check the cameras to make sure they didn't take anything." She said trying to compose herself.

"I only wish it got audio as well but I um disconnected it." He admitted, blushing a deep red, turning away embarrassed.

She lightly blushed and giggled. "You could have said something. I would have put music on, but I recorded the conversation?" She said unsure.

"What?"

"Well I believe it was the whole thing. I thought either they were going to try and win my affection or it would go bad. Last time I was alone with him it went bad so I was thinking on my way up; my plan was to provoke him into something and then the Bur-my family wouldn't have to pay them. I was going to solve my own problem. They shouldn't have to deal with them because of me. Then I was worried he would try to say I hurt myself again, and everyone who knows the rumors would believe him again, even with a video." She said sadly.

"What if he hurt you?" He said holding onto her.

"What would be one more time?" She tried to say nonchalantly but her voice cracked.

"You know she wouldn't have been able to stop him." He said thinking about her shrieking voice.

"She never did." She said sadly and sniffled. "Now do you want to hear what I did manage to get?"

* * *

The next morning they sold their side of the story to the best seller.

 _The Burton Heiress Revealed!_

 _A source close to Alexandra Bennet has finally come forward. According to the source, Alexandra suffers from severe depression, anxiety attacks and has a mental disorder known as Anxious Personality Disorder (APD) and is known to have a history of self-infliction. Seven weeks ago Alexandra hurt herself, resulting in hideous scars on her legs and hands. Rose and James Bennet, her adoptive family, finally had enough of her behavior. Worrying about their other children, they decided it was best to kick her out. (In case many of you did not know, Ashley Burton took her own life and the Bennet's feared that Alexandra was heading down the same road, but they couldn't take it anymore.)_

 _The young man she was seen with over the Thanksgiving break in Florida is no other than Lambotons own Johnathan Daniel Ian Drake (17). Johnathan is being raised by his grandparents, Carl Johnathan Robert Drake and Helen Emilia Drake, after his parents, Nicholas Carl Drake and Francine Sophia Drake, passed away 9 years ago in a horrible car crash. Both Johnathan and Alexandra attend Silver Magnet High and are both at the top of their class. According to the source, the couple is not an official item but they have been seeing each other for a while. Currently Alexandra is staying with an unknown man._

 _The Burton's refused to comment yesterday when we caught Edward Burton, Alexandra's uncle, downtown. We tried reaching the Drake's for a comment but they also refused to release a statement at the time._ _Below: Ashley Burton and an unknown man (left), Alexandra Bennet (center), Ashley Burton (right)._

The picture of Ashley and James looked innocent enough, James couldn't really be seen but she knew; they were kissing and it looked like they were in love. The picture of her was from last year, she looked nothing like her old self. In the picture her hair was braided to one side, she sat perfectly straight and she wasn't smiling, she looked bored. Now she had bangs, wore eyeliner and lip gloss, had new clothes and she smiled and laughed more. She also believed she lost weight. The other picture of Ashley, she hated. She hated that the old her looked so much like her. The picture also had a black bar across her chest but her bra straps could be seen. She was smiling at the camera seductively.

She couldn't believe it, it was all there and worst Johnathan was in the article. That old familiar feeling was taking over. She numbly walked back into her room and walked over to the window, she could see a large crowd of people gathering in front of the building. She slumped into the recliner and numbly looked out the window. There was a heavy feeling in her chest and she felt sick. She got up and walked up to the radio. She turned it on and searched for her 'Down' playlist on her mp3 and **How To Disappear Completely-Radiohead** came on. She didn't even bother kicking off her shoes before she lied down on the bed and just listened to the music.

She was trying to fight her feelings, she needed John, she needed to be in her arms, she needed for him to tell her it would be ok but she didn't want to ask him. She was tired of being weak which is why she wouldn't take her pill. No doubt reporters were also at his house, attacking him and his family all because of her. She felt numb and empty, depressed, when would she ever stop hurting him?

* * *

Sawyer saw the empty look in her eyes as she slowly lowered the paper. He was surprised she didn't start crying but he remembered what John said. She walked to the room without saying a word and then he heard the music blare through the wall. He decided to leave her alone, it was still early and school wouldn't start for a while.

When it was time to leave he had to bang on the door but she didn't answer. He heard a contrast in music. It was coming from her backpack, knowing it was her phone he searched for it. He knew it was wrong to spy but he was her body guard. John's name and picture were displayed on the screen and he quickly decided to answer it.

He told John that she was in her room and it didn't appear that she would be coming out. John asked if there was a way to get into the building without being detected.

* * *

When John came downstairs he could hear his grandmother speaking to all of the maids and butlers. Once she saw him, her face turned sad and she gave him an apologetic look. Without saying anything she walked up to him and handed him the paper. He was angry when he finished reading the article; he knew the Bennet's were responsible. He really wished he had gone over yesterday, she called him to tell him what happened and he could tell she was trying not to cry, but she assured him she would see him tomorrow.

"John, I have spoken to your grandfather and he does not want you or the children to go to school until things die down, or we figure something out. There are also photographers at the gate and we had to disconnect the phone because it keeps ringing." She said annoyed, but he knew it was at the situation and that she didn't blame Lexie.

"I have to go see Lexie." He stated.

"John, it would be best if you stayed here." She warned.

"I will be 18 in a couple of days and I will make my own decisions." He stated and turned to walk back upstairs.

"Fine but let one of the butlers take you, hide in the back." She said smiling.

"I'll hide in the trunk if I have to." He said without turning around.

* * *

He arrived through the back entrance, where the employees entered and when he entered the hallway he could hear the music. He walked into the living room and saw Sawyer starring at her door. They gave each other a small smile before he went up to the door and banged on it but there was no answer.

"Don't you have a spare key to her room?" John asked.

"The manager is sending one up, I've been waiting but he's dealing with the paparazzi." Sawyer said annoyed.

"Where are the breakers located?" John asked.

"In the kitchen," he stated and went to go turn them off.

Once the music died, he knocked again. "Lexie! It's John. Please open the door!"

"JOHN!?" He heard muffled through the door.

"Yes, please open the door darling."

He heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. She slowly looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. He held out his arms for her and she collapsed in his arms, crying uncontrollably. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, he held her as cried.

"I'm sorry. Your family must hate me." She said quietly.

"No they don't. But I did have to sneak out."

"I'll speak to my uncle. He can use my money to pay for guards for all of you."

"Last I heard our grandfathers were trying to figure something out."

She nodded. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I am angry, but not at you. Know that no one blames you." He kissed her forehead.

"How can you not blame me John?! I know that none of you blame me and I do not understand why! If I had just gone with them; if I had just given them money! My demon is telling me it's all my fault. I hate myself, I hate that they dragged you down and your family, and I hate the Bennet's I wish for nothing more than to make them feel as they have made me feel. I will find a way to make them pay." She said darkly.

"Lexie you know better than to think that way. That is not you at all, you did the right thing, I would have broken up with you had you gone with them. If you had given them money they would have only asked for more and more. You would never be rid of them. Do not worry about making them pay. Karma is a bitch."

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, inhaling his scent. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her.

She laid her head back down on him and they lied there for a while before his phone started going off.

"Hurst?" She asked when he started replying.

"Yes…" he said awkwardly.

"And people from school." She said knowingly.

"Yes," he sighed. He could feel her tense before she started to slowly pull away. He put his phone down and wrapped her back tightly in his arms. He repositioned himself so he could lie in her arms. "I don't talk to anyone about you Lexie. Not even with Hurst, you're mine and mind alone. I don't want to share any part of you."

"You could. I mean I speak with Anne, Mary and Gina. Except for sex, I don't want them to know about you; well what they haven't heard. Plus I don't want to hear about Anne and Hurst. I mostly tell them about our dates or how happy you make me. Is that ok? I thought it was what girls were supposed to do."

"I'm happy that you talk about me. It makes me feel important." He smiled.

"You are very important to me. You're all I think of." She said and giggled.

"We are so cheesy." He chuckled and they both started to laugh.

* * *

There was a knock on her door and John got up to answer it. It was Edward, John led her into the living room but when she saw her uncle she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

He smiled sadly as he embraced her. "We are doing all we can to make sure John and his family are protected." She nodded and softly broke away to sit with John. "I have spoken with your grandfather and he thinks it would be best if you released your own statement." He said hesitantly and she sat up straighter.

"What will that accomplish?" She asked softly.

"It might not accomplish anything at all but the press might back off. The only reason they are obsessed is because they know nothing about you."

"I. Don't. Know." She exhaled. "What do you think John?" She turned to look at him.

"The choice is yours, but I could see how it might help in your favor." He smiled.

* * *

Lexie was anxiously waiting in the waiting room with Sawyer. It was a very trying week and Dr. Stone was able to see her short notice after the emails and calls did nothing.

"Dr. Stone!" Lexie ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Lexie! How are you holding up?" She asked petting her.

"Horribly, I have taken an anxiety pill at least every day this past week. I do not know if it is my nerves or my mind getting the best of me. I refused to go to school yesterday and today. The press is following me. My paranoia is getting the best of me and they want me to release a statement."

"Are you going to?" She asked leading her to the couch.

"I don't know if I should even bother, I hate that people care so much, I am nobody isn't there more important things going on in this world?"

"It's the same with celebrities. Just because they are famous people wish to know about them, when all some of them want to do is act. I think that you should release a statement. The less mysterious you are and the more normal you seem, the less interested they will be."

"Normal? I am not normal."

"You are a 17 year old girl, you have friends, a boyfriend, and a family from what you have told me who loves and cares for you. You love music, movies, and to be with your friends. That is all normal. Yes, you take medication there are a number of people who do; the only difference is that you happen to be wealthy."

"That makes a lot of sense."

* * *

 _The Real Alexandra Bennet._

 _I sat down with Alexandra Bennet yesterday and asked the questions we have all been dying to know. My first impression of Alexandra, who asked that I call her Alexa, was that she is a very lovely young girl who seems to glow with happiness making me question the article from Wednesday._

 _When I asked Alexa to tell me about herself she said, "I am sure how I describe myself and how others would describe me differ greatly. I would say that I am a … ok I might need some help." Her boyfriend Johnathan Drake, who is as handsome as he appears, had this to say. "Alexa is a beautiful, unique, smart and talented girl." Alexa said, "I love to play the violin, I love music and movies. I love to ride my horse Aries and I like to be with my friends."_

 _Alexa is at the top of her class at Silver Magnet High and maintains a perfect 4.0 average. She takes AP classes in the G.T. level and plays both the violin and piano. "I work hard for all that I have achieved, I practice and study for hours at a time. When I was in the third grade I was offered a scholarship to Silver M." When asked about her disorder she stated. "Yes, I do have an APD. My doctor says it developed from childhood. I do suffer from anxiety attacks, but I am no longer depressed, nor did I ever hurt myself. Well I used to subconsciously scratch myself but now that I am no longer taking my medication I have realized it and stopped." College: "I am still undecided as to which college to attend, as for my career I would like to continue to play the violin, but I love math and fancy the idea of becoming an accountant."_

 _When asked about the mysterious man she was staying with: "Sawyer is an old friend of my mother's and a close friend of the Burton's. He is a father figure to me. In the last two months I have known him he has become my friend." The question on everyone's mind: "Are you and Johnathan dating? If so how long have you been together? It seems like you've been a couple for years." (Referring to the photos from Thanksgiving) She giggled and looked at him, placing a hand over his. "We have been dating for two months and a week. It is a funny story. I was on my way back home to surprise him and while I was waiting at the airport for Sawyer to buy the tickets, I thought I saw him. Well it wasn't him, but he was there and he snuck up on me. He came to surprise me! We couldn't wait two whole days to see each other."_

 _The Bennet's: "I am the product of an affair, my mother slept with a man she knew was married but fell in love with him regardless of that fact. My biological father James Bennet raised me, along with his wife and four other children." When asked how she felt about being a product of an affair; "Feelings often drive and push you to do things you normally would not do. You cannot control how you feel no matter how much you try. I am not ashamed; I know my mother believed herself to be in love." On abandonment from her mother; "I have been alone all my life, I cannot change the past, so it is irrelevant." On her mother's death: "I am no one to judge her decision, I am only sad that I did not get to know her." On being kicked out; "I am emancipated for a reason. I was not kicked out, nor would I ever agree to return to that house." "I was not loved as a child, I was punished for things beyond my control, I learned to cope and survive." "In losing one 'family' I gained one who loves me and has welcomed me with open arms."_

 _I asked how much money she has to her name and how she plans to spend it but that was one question she didn't answer completely. "I have an allowance of $800 a month. I use that to buy food, necessities, go out, and spend time with my friends. I never get to use more than half of it though. I do not need anything nor do I want much. Sawyer drives me everywhere, my grandmother and aunt bought my clothing, my uncle and grandfather use my money to pay for my housing and the housing for my horse." "I do not want to have control over a big amount of money. I would like to give some to charities, but I would be sure it actually is used for the cause."_

" _I am no one special, I am just a regular girl trying to learn to deal with my emotions, trying to finish school, go to college, get a career, get married and have children. I hope to grow old and have a big family. Yes I have money, yes I have a disorder, but those things do not define who I am. I am still trying to discover that myself." I had on last question for the couple, if they were going to tie the knot. Alexa laughed, "Although we have been in the same classes since primary school, we recently became friends this year. We are both still young, very young. I do not know what the future holds, but I would not mind being married to a great man like John." John: "I agree, I don't know what the future holds, but I wouldn't mind being married to her."_

 _In my conclusion, Alexandra is everything John told me, a beautiful, unique, smart and talented girl. Alexa finished the interview with this sentence. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me and get my story. I know there is actual news out there to report. I know that you will write what your perspective of me was and I know that there will be people who will believe the other article, but thank you!" Alexandra Bennet and Johnathan Drake (below)_

John was dressed in a grey button up shirt, smiling brightly with an arm around her shoulder. Lexie was wearing six inch heels, lifting her just below his nose. She had a purple long sleeve shirt. The real surprise was that she looked completely different, her hair was cut short below her chin and it was parted to one side and the stylist had given her loose curls. She had a big bright smile on her face, matching John's. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and they were both glowing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P all rights and original characters belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 36

December 22

It was Christmas break and Lexie was spending it with the Burton's at their mansion in North Park Colorado. She was playing the piano reflecting on the past month. After the article came out, the press didn't bother her or John as much but they would occasionally take photos. The Burton's hired security for the Drake's and people at school went back to treating her like she didn't exist. Sawyer was able to find out that James had his girlfriend follow her home from school; in return Sawyer had her followed and got evidence of the affair. Edward sent the photos of the affair to James's work and he was fired along with his girlfriend. Edward wasn't so cruel, he was able to get James a job but it was in a different state and he was not to contact Lexie or anyone she was affiliated with.

She was a different person, she felt like a different person but at the same time she knew she was still herself deep down inside. She still didn't like to be around people, but she didn't like to be alone and she never was. She was always with John or the Drakes, Mary, Rich, Anne, Hurst, and Sawyer, he was always there. After school she would go to John's and Friday's and Saturdays they would go out with their friends and Frank, who asked Mary out; and Sundays were for her and John.

Anne and Hurst finally told their parents that they were dating and Mrs. De Bough couldn't be any happier, for Anne's birthday she allowed Lexie to throw her a party at her apartment. The Hurst's and De Bough's were both their along with Richard, Gina, Mary, Frank, John and the kids. She invited Will to come down but he never responded to her email and Anne told Gina not to mention him because she was pissed that he didn't come for her birthday.

She received a 2200 on the SATs and a 35 on ACTs and she had until the end of the month to decide where she was going to college. She was really happy that John was coming to celebrate the New Year with her and her family but she was upset because they needed to talk about college. Every time she tried to bring up the topic, he would always change it and avoid it. She didn't mind it wasn't something she wanted to think or talk about either.

A big happy surprise was that the Darcy's were the Burton's neighbors and she was going to go over tomorrow to hang out with Gina. It was weird being here without her family, they were going to arrive later in the evening but once she was clam she stopped playing and went to explore the house.

* * *

"Will! How the hell are you?" Rich smiled, giving him a big hug as he walked through the door.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Will asked trying to sound happy.

"I'm good." He lied.

"You are obviously both liars!" Gina giggled and came up behind them giving them both a big hug. She pulled them both into the kitchen and made some tea.

"Ok Fitzy, Anne said you've been acting weird the past week so spill what's up!"

"Shouldn't Will have to go first? It's his house." Gina glared as Anne would at him. "Lexie and Anne have become a bad influence on you." He huffed.

She giggled, "Good now tell me or I shall be forced to use extreme measures." She said haughtily.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "How do you know when you are in love with someone?" He asked quietly.

Gina and Will looked at each other and then at Rich in disbelief. "You've only been with Anne for less than a month! Who is it that you think you're in love with?" Gina asked.

"You have to promise on pain of death you will not say a word!" He said looking at Gina.

"Looks like Lexie had an influence on you too." She smiled and then a shock look came into her face. "NOOO WAY!" Rich looked down. "Are you serious?!"

"What did I miss?" Will asked but it fell on deaf ears.

"How long? Since when?" She asked with a sad smile and went to give Rich a sympathetic hug.

"Ugh! I don't know she just kinda crept in. Before I knew it I was thinking about her, and then I couldn't wait to see her, or talk to her, be with her."

"Who?" Will asked confused.

"Lexie, Will! Keep up." Gina snapped and went back to comfort Rich.

"What?!" He asked in disbelief.

"She's funny, she's smart, she's always laughing, and she's so weird! And her smile when she smiles that big smile, you know the one G?" She nodded, "It's like an indescribable feeling." He put his head on the table.

"Aren't her and John still together?" Will asked.

"Ugh that's another thing I hate, John is so cool! Like the best, he's so perfect I hate him, but you can't he's such a nice guy. Great guy! We clicked right away and I feel sooo guilty!"

"There is no way he's perfect." Will said annoyed.

"He's tall dark and handsome, he can sing, play the cello really well. He's smart, funny, confidant and is ripped! Like Adonis the Greek God, damn Lexie's lucky." Gina said dreamily. Rich and Will looked at her. "What? Are you going to call me a liar?"

"You make it sound as if you've seen him shirtless," Will joked and Gina blushed, averting her gaze. "You've seen him shirtless?!" He seethed.

"Well I was the first one to arrive at the apartment for the party and he was there, he left his bag in the living room. He had just come out of the shower-"

"He was naked!" He yelled.

"No," she laughed, "He had a towel covering you know." She dropped her gaze and motioned with her hand.

"And where was Lexie?" Will was obviously angry.

"Ok so what happened was I was going to surprise Anne, Sawyer let me in and he went upstairs. I was waiting and then John came out, I thought it was Lexie so I went towards the door. You know to give her a hug. He came out and then saw me and went back to the room. Lexie came out a while later in a robe obviously also just showered and told me that they 'lost track of time' and were barely getting ready. It was my fault, I was early but I wanted Mrs. Reynolds to spend as much time with Dr. Stone as possible." She smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't see anything, you might have been shocked." Rich said and Will and Gina laughed. "What we have gym together!" They laughed again. "It's not like I stared or anything, I just figured he had to have some flaw."

"Rich! Gina's in the room!"

"Please!" She scoffed.

"It's just weird to talk to you about this stuff." Will pleaded.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"You know she could never love you right?" Will said a little coldly.

"Yea I know." Rich said defeated.

"I'm sorry Fitzy, you should speak to Lexie she would probably know what to tell you."

"And ruin our friendship? Not to mention mine and John's and Hurst. Anne could never hate me, I'm her cousin."

"You know your friendship wouldn't be ruined with Lexie, just talk to her."

"Maybe some time apart will help me get over her, or at least give me time to get my feelings straight. Besides she's head over heels in love with John, me telling her anything won't make a difference."

A guilty look came into Gina's face and she inhaled sharply. "Well you see the Burton's live a couple of miles away, they are our neighbors."

"They are not!" Will said.

"That empty lot next to us isn't an empty lot, that's how much land they own. Their mansion is secluded, Mr. Burton likes his privacy."

"Ok so they live next door?" Rich said and she nodded.

"This year they are spending Christmas here and Lexie is coming over tomorrow." She said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Will and Rich said.

* * *

Will couldn't wait to see Lexie; he was really excited but really nervous. He hadn't spoken to her in over a month. He knew he hurt her when he didn't respond to her email but he needed to explain. Lizzie told him he didn't care about other people's feelings and she was right. At the time he had been at a bad place and only cared about his feelings. She would understand he knew she would.

A black SUV was pulling up and he knew she had arrived. He was about to leave the room but he heard Rich's door close. He waited a while and when he opened it, he saw Rich heading towards the stairs. He waited a few minutes before he followed him but he remained at the top, Rich was pacing back and forth nervously before he headed to the living room. He knew Rich must really like her if he was nervous. He didn't think that was a word Rich knew, he was very self-confidant, funny, easy to talk to and very friendly. He had always seen Rich as a leader and that he wasn't afraid of anything.

* * *

Lexie was waiting in the living room for Gina, looking at the paintings on the wall. The maid informed her that Gina was running late and she felt awkward just sitting there.

"Lexie!" She turned as saw Rich and smiled brightly. "Rich! How are you?" She walked up to give him a big hug. "I thought you were spending the holiday with Anne?"

"Last minute plans, wow you look nice!" He smiled, still holding onto her.

She took a step back to look down at the outfit Sarah helped her with. She was wearing 4" marron high heels, black tights, a grey pencil skirt, a maroon button up blouse with sheer long sleeves and a black bohemian scarf. Her necklace rested over the scarf but she had taken off the dragonfly charm and she was wearing to small diamond earrings on her newly pierced ears. Her hair was still under her chin and parted to one side and she had grey eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let Sarah know." She shrugged.

He smiled awkwardly and thinking about what to say.

"Rich!" Gina's voice echoed.

He shrugged, "I'll be right back."

He nodded and went to look at a different painting.

* * *

"What's up Gina?" He smiled.

"I'm having a little trouble getting ready. But! Tell her I don't need help. Keep her company; I'm going to be another… 30 minutes." She said sticking her head out the door.

"What! If you knew she was coming why… You are evil." He stated.

"Yes, yes, now go!"

* * *

"Gina said she's going to be about 30 minutes, so in girl time that's like what an hour?"He smiled brightly.

She giggled and smiled, "That has been my experience growing up with girls. Never with Anne and I though. I supposed we just had to learn to be punctual." She said choosing her words carefully.

Anne had told him never to ask about her family, but she opened the door.

"Must have been fun having sisters. You're lucky I had to grow up with a house full of guys who loved wrestling."

"Things are not always as they appear to be." She said harshly and then grabbed the necklace. "Sorry, I don't like to talk about my childhood, even though I did mention it." She said quietly.

"No it's ok, Anne told me not to say anything and I. Am. An idiot. Now she's going to kill me for telling you." He winced.

Lexie giggled. "I know Anne's heart was in the right place and she knows I won't get mad over it, so no harm done."

"So you like paintings?" He asked nervously changing the topic.

"Yes, as you have seen from my apartment. I find though that I cannot buy one by someone else, it wouldn't go with my collection. If I bought one, it would be out of place; it's always an internal struggle. A part of me would like to, a part of me doesn't. It's like I'm two people at once, I find it rather annoying. I guess I'll just have to wait until they can both agree on one they both like." She said still studying the painting.

He smiled brightly at her. "Do you want to see the music room?" She turned nodding and smiled. He had his hand held out to escort her and she giggled accepting it. "It's not so much _the_ music room, it's like Gina's studio."

"Oh yes, John told me he was emailing her about some of the equipment he uses."

"So how is John?" He asked.

"Since the last three days you saw him?" She giggled. "He's great, the family went to New York to spend the holiday with his grandfather and he is coming down here for the New Year."

"That's cool, your family won't mind?"

"No, they love John. They know we sleep together but he still has to sleep in a separate bedroom of course." She casually said causing Rich to trip but she caught him. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her face which was full of concern and he wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss her.

"Are you ok?"

He stood up straight. "Yes, you're strong."

"Just my arms. Playing four to five hours a day will do that. I can lift about 150ish pounds though, so I guess that's pretty good." She giggled.

* * *

"Wow, the piano is really beautiful." She said in awe. It was an antique piano and it looked its age but it only gave it character.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you played it." He said leading her to it and helped her sit down.

She lightly fiddled with the keys, "Do you know how to play?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"Sure," he smirked and began hitting random notes.

"Ok, ok-" she placed her hands over his, stopping him. "That was really horrible." She laughed.

He gently grabbed one of her hands and turned them palm up, lightly tracing a scar. She yanked them away from him, like he was fire and he felt hurt.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly amended.

"You're just curious." She said sadly looking down at her hands before she balled them into fists.

"Did you get the scars on your leg the same way?" He quietly asked.

"You've seen them?" She breathed out. He nodded. "Yes," she said with a lump in her throat.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"As long as it is not about the scars yes."

"How do you know when you are in love?" He watched her tilt her head and start to think about it, a small smile crept on her face and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms.

"For me it was… You accept the person with all of their faults. I like a quote by Dr. Sues, 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' That is how I feel about John. He is my dream. He consumes my thoughts, he's my sunshine, and he makes me extremely happy. We have this really deep connection. I feel-it's like… A drowning feeling."

"Drowning isn't a pleasant feeling." He chuckled lightly.

She smiled brightly. "You misunderstand. John understands me… Have you ever held your breath underwater?" He nodded. "It's such a peaceful feeling for me. Especially when I swim. I don't float naturally, not that I think it's natural to float at all. But that's how I feel, as I'm sinking, like I'm floating. My head is under the water but breathing isn't a problem." She looked up at him and he nodded pretending to understand. "It's ok if you don't understand; the machinations of my mind are an enigma." She tried to say seriously but ended up giggling.

"I think I'm in love with someone but I'm not sure, I've never felt this way about anyone." He admitted staring in her eyes.

"In my experience there are different types of love. Even among friends, I love Anne, Hurst and Mary, I have even grown to love Gina and I care a lot about you in the couple of weeks I've known you. Anne is my soul sister, Hurst is my brother, and Mary is my family-"

"You love me Lexie?" Gina asked astonished from the doorway.

She turned smiling and stood up to go hug her. "Of course, you are one of my best and only friends. We don't see each other much but that is not important. I see you like a sister."

"Really?" She squealed.

"Yes," Lexie giggled.

"I love you too!" Gina said filled with excitement and gave her a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool, I've always wanted a sister!"

"Thanks for making me feel wanted." Will said behind them.

"Don't be such a baby, you know I love you." She smiled and turned back to Lexie. "Ok, so I have cookies and this brand new tea I want you to try, and then we can come back and play some songs!" She jumped.

"Gina she's your guest," Rich laughed.

"If she didn't want to do what I wanted then she wouldn't have come over." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh no you're turning into Aunt Catty!" He teased.

"Aunt Catty?" Lexie turned to him.

"The great Catherine De Bough!" Rich said with mock snobbery.

Gina could feel Lexie tense, "Anyway," she said pulling her out. "Did you look up the songs I sent you? I was hoping we could play them…"

They left Will and Rich standing alone in the room. Will was upset that Lexie didn't even tell him hello, it's like he wasn't even here.

"Did I say something wrong? Everyone who has met Aunt Catty loves that joke." Rich asked and Will shrugged. "How long have you been spying on us?" Rich smiled.

"I wasn't spying!"

"How convenient you knew where we were then."

"Shut up!"

* * *

He was sitting in the corner of the library, starring at the fireplace deep in thought; thinking about Lexie and how cold she was to him.

"And this is the library," Gina said as she opened the door.

"Wow there must be thousands of books in here." Lexie said twirling around.

"I know! We even have a ladder on wheels! You like to read right? Oh wait, sorry I got confused." Gina looked in his direction and smirked. "I'll be right back, forgot I had to do something. Look around." She encouraged.

Lexie didn't have time to protest, Gina was already out the door. Instead of looking at the books, she went to the nearest painting.

"Do you not like to read?" Will asked, gathering his courage and came out of the corner.

She gave a dry chuckle. "I knew she was up to something, she's really good. You should watch out for her. But no I find it boring, well not boring but I over analyze." She said with her back to him.

"How have you been? You look nice, different, um…" He said trying to find the word without offending her.

"Happy?" She laughed. "Thank you, I feel different. I've been great and I am happy. How about you, how have you been this last month?" She moved to the next painting.

"Look, I'm sorry for not responding to your email it's just that… I was in a really dark place."

"She broke your heart then?" She stated.

"How-wha-"

"Anne told me about Thanksgiving. Elizabeth was there, you were there, and you obviously liked her. You took her to the motel and then the next day you looked horrible and left. Mary took her a letter you wrote. If you remember my email, Jane told me that you convinced Charlie to dump her. Either you told her, or she knew and seeing as Jane is her dearest most beloved sister-" she spat, "and you were responsible for her heartache she must have let you have it." She said quietly.

"I told her I loved her, she refused me for insulting her and your fam-"

" _HER_ family!" She snapped her head towards him.

"Her family, and my part in breaking up Jane and Charlie. She found out because Rich told her, trying to put me in a good light. However I did not tell Richard all the details, so yea."

"I also have no doubt she never forgave you for calling her not pretty enough to dance with."

"You never told her I was sorry and didn't mean it?!" His voice raising as he asked.

"No, if she wanted an apology then she should have said something to you. If you knew I heard you, you should have suspected she heard you as well; she was standing as far as I was from you."

"Not everyone thinks like you!" He said angrily, she walked to the next painting.

"How did you insult her this time?" She asked indifferently.

"I told her that I didn't care about her family, and that I was going against my family's expectations of who I should date, and that I tried hard not to like her but that I did against my better judgment. Then we argued and she told me she hated me." He said sadly.

"Wow, what a bitch!"

"What?"

She turned to face him. "The Bennet's are horrible, how she could not see that is beyond me. I mean everyone but they see it I suppose. Jane doesn't see the bad in anything, so she would be oblivious to it. Elizabeth sees it as something to joke about and make fun of. I was worried John would leave me because of them." She turned back around. "To me everything you told her proves how much you love her. You were willing to look past those faults, that she consumes your thoughts, that you were willing to defy your family who I am sure, because the loss of your mother and your father being absent from your life mean the world to you. You don't have many friends, so you feel as if they are all you have."

"Yes, she called me proud, a snob, arrogant, and told me I cared so little about other people's feelings." He huffed.

"Pride is not a fault. There is nothing wrong with it as long as it doesn't get to your head. There are many types of snobs, she's a snob towards wealthy people. She never did like Anne or Hurst and she's arrogant as well, she just stands on her pedestal looking down at other's faults because she has a high opinion of herself, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, she was right.

"You'll believe what you want." She moved to another painting.

"Do you forgive me for hurting your feelings? For being selfish and not caring about them."

"Do you remember when you apologized after saying that I infected people?" She turned her head to look at him and he nodded. "I asked you why you were apologizing. You said it was 'because _you_ felt really horrible and _you_ hate yourself for what you said.' There was nothing about you hurting my feelings, but I forgave you because you were sorry." She turned fully to face him. "I know you feel bad, plus my email was a little harsh, so yes I forgive you because I know you are sorry, even though you didn't say it."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged and turned around again. "It's not so hard right? They are just words, but people place so much emphasis on them. Everyone interprets them in their own way. Like the lyrics to a song. I guess that's why I don't like to read. I don't want to put emphasis on anything: what was said, or how they said it, context clues, and the symbolism of something. I know that stories do contain those things of course, but I'd rather think of it as just a story. It's like how am I supposed to know what the author meant by such and such? I know the answer of course, but what if it differs from my opinion, why should I think how I am told to, or how others do? I have my own mind. Movies and television do the same thing of course, even music. Like the movie The Wall and Star Wars have a lot of Nazi symbolism. The villains in Rocky and Bullwinkle were Russian. Did you know that show aired during the Cold War? I guess I'd rather see how I'm trying to be brainwashed. But I digress."

"I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

She giggled. "Yes I understood that, but thank you and you are forgiven. To be honest, I did not care that you did not write back, not after a while. I realized that if you are not worried about me why should I worry about you? I know that sounds horrible, but in a sense it's true. I guess I was just too busy being happy and enjoying life."

"You seem different, the way Fitz describes you doesn't sound like you at all."

"You never knew me Will, you only knew a part of me. He doesn't know me either; he's just seen the better half."

"It's like you're two people in the same body?" He smiled.

She gave a small smile. "No, that's only my thoughts. I just needed John to get to where I am. I try to be someone worthy of him. Not that he would ever say I wasn't but…I can't dwell on the bad thoughts anymore, I have no reason to."

Gina and Rich's voice could be heard coming through the doors.

"Georgie doesn't know all the details of what happened, neither does Fitz." He quickly said and she gave him a curt nod.

"Just remember Will that you are special, you are important, and you are loved." She said staring into his eyes, before she walked towards the door as Gina and Rich entered.

"Lunch is served, I hope you like chicken pot pie!" Gina said happily.

"I've never tried it, so you will have to let me taste yours first. But I'm not picky so we shall find out together." Lexie giggled and they walked out together, leaving Rich and Will alone again.

* * *

December 24

Lexie spent the last two day getting better acquainted with Louis and Kevin. The Burton's had arranged for Aries to be transported there and they spent a lot of time horseback riding as they showed her the grounds. It was really large and secluded and beautiful, there were plenty of evergreens and trees, hills, and the house had a manmade pond and a mountain in the near distance. It had snowed the last two days making it all the more beautiful; she couldn't wait to show John, pictures didn't do it any justice, not the ones she took anyways.

* * *

When Lexie found out that his dad and Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't be home, she invited Gina, Rich and him to stay the night. He didn't want to but he also didn't want to stay alone in the house on a holiday. The whole day Gina and Rich had been filled with excitement and it was messing with his feelings. He was glad that Gina was happy; she was really upset when he changed his plans at the last minute, but he was upset because it didn't matter to them that he didn't want to go, they would have been happy to leave him behind.

He'd always wondered what the big iron gate was for and where the road led. He assumed it was blocking the forest to keep things in. He couldn't help but stare as he drove up to the house. It was more modern looking but made of river rocks and wood. They even had in inner gate and the garage looked as if it could hold over ten cars. It was a three story mansion surrounded by huge pine trees and it was even decorated for Christmas with lights and a big wreath on the door.

As soon as he parked in front of the door, two butlers came out to greet them and get their bags. When he looked at the front door he saw Lexie standing at the door with a huge smile in her face. She was excited and glowing and she even ran out to greet them with a hug.

"I'm so happy you guys are here! Gina I hope you don't mind if we share a room, but if you would prefer your own there is plenty of room."

"No! I don't, we can stay up waiting for Santa." Gina teased and Lexie started laughing.

"How blasphemous," Lexie sighed.

"How so?" Will asked. "You never believed in Santa?"

"No I didn't. I never liked Christmas. I believe in the spirit of giving, but it's not even about that anymore, it's all about getting the best gift, and spending and shopping. It's supposed to be about the birth of Jesus Christ and it's not. A majority of the people don't even celebrate the religious aspect of the holiday." She said as they walked into the foyer where a maid took their coats. "My family is at mass right now." She said leading them into the living room.

"So you don't celebrate Christmas?" Rich asked, "Damn I wish you would have told me I wouldn't have gotten you a gift." He laughed.

"You shouldn't have anyways." She giggled, "I do but I'm not fond of the holiday."

"Are you not religious?" Will asked.

"Well Christmas is a Pagan holiday, and Jesus probably hates you for celebrating it." She said seriously and then laughed at his shocked expression. "I am joking, sorry."

He smiled showing his dimples. "So you are?"

"No I am not, I acknowledge there was a Jesus but whether he was the son of God is debatable. Even if I did believe in God, I do not believe that he was born in December. Palestinian winters are too cold. Plus there is no proven date as to when Jesus was born. Pagans celebrated a holiday on the 25 of December and the Christians decided to have their own celebration. They decided to celebrate the thing that is most important in their lives, the birth of Jesus. If I could I would celebrate Festivus, but that would have to wait until I have my own family."

"What's Festivus?" Rich asked.

"A secular holiday celebrated on December 23 that serves as an alternative to participating in the pressures and commercialism of the Christmas season." She stated.

"A Festivus for the rest of us!" Gina piped in.

"So you liked the show?" Lexie asked leading them into a hallway.

* * *

After giving them a tour of the house, and showed Rich and Will where they would be staying, she led them into a game room; which is where Louis found them.

"Hey Lexie, ho-" He froze when his eyes landed on Gina.

"Hey!" Lexie smiled brightly and went up to him, pulling him towards the group. "Louis this is William and his sister Georgiana Darcy, and their cousin Richard Fitzwilliam. Everyone, this is my cousin Louis Burton." She smiled proudly.

He shook Will and Rich's hand and when he shook Gina's hand she couldn't help but blush and he recoiled shyly away.

"Hey," Kevin said almost miserably as he walked in with a tall skinny brunette. She had way too much makeup on, heavy eyeliner and a dark eyeshadow with bright pink lipstick. She was evidently wealthy judging from her silver sparking short dress and jewelry. She almost looked like Caroline.

"Hey Kev, these are my friends William and Gina Darcy, and their cousin Richard Fitzwilliam. This is my cousin Kevin." Lexie said.

"Hello, this is my girlfriend Tiffany Kent." He all but sighed.

"Hi," She said sickeningly sweet. "It's so nice to meet ya'll." She said with a forced smile.

She walked up to them, looking at Will how girls looked at John and Lexie got mad. Lexie looked at Kevin and he looked away as if he avoided seeing it, it wasn't actually happening. Tiffany shook Will's hand first and held it longer than necessary. Will reverted into his mask and pulled his and away, even Rich recoiled from her. She didn't acknowledge Louis and she barely shook Gina's hand. But when she walked up to her, Taylor pulled her in for a big hug.

"You must be Lexie! My Kevie has told me soo much about you, I feel like we're gonna be best friends." She smiled.

Lexie gave her a forced smile followed by a curt nod before she pulled Gina aside to speak to her. It was obvious that Tiffany got offended but techinically Lexie didn't do anything wrong. She huffed as she sat down on a chair, crossing her legs mad the dress lift further up.

"Would you guys like to meet the rest of my family?" Lexie asked jumping up.

"Yes, of course they must think horribly of us!" Gina eagerly said.

"Yes, it is rude that they're letting us stay and they don't know us!" Rich said standing.

Lexie pulled Louis with them and they left Kevin and Tiffany alone in the room. She felt bad, especially when Kevin looked like he wanted to leave her behind but Tiffany was making her uncomfortable, and she didn't want to do anything in case she couldn't control herself.

* * *

The Burton's welcomed them with open arms and soon it was like they were old friends. The whole time Will couldn't stop looking at Lexie, she was as happy as the last time he saw her at the apartment. He also noticed that Rich couldn't stop looking at her with a small but sad smile. He could relate to Rich and it only brought up feelings he still had but he was really glad that they came, instead of spending it at home. He doubted Rich and Gina would have had as much fun and he had to admit he was having a good time too. They went to bed early because they were going to try to wake up early to open the gifts.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P all rights belong to Jane Austen**

Ch. 37

Die of happiness:

December 25

Lexie woke up early and quietly got ready while Gina slept. She still woke up early unless she was with John and she found that she didn't have an exact time for everything anymore. She took longer showers and baths at times, she didn't take as long on her hair and she now wore makeup depending on what she was doing. She no longer had bad days where she felt like the world was crashing down on her; she woke up happy and went to sleep happy.

She was wearing a grey long sleeved dress that was a little loose but showed off her curves. She had a white button up shirt under and the dress's neckline exposed the collar and the first three buttons of it. She decided to wear sheer tights and black high heels. She quickly put on some black eyeliner and parted her hair to one side.

When she got downstairs she found Will in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Happy Holidays," She smiled and sat down at the counter with him as she looked through her phone.

The cook, Kate walked in and told them breakfast would be served in two hours but she could make them something if they'd like. Will respectfully declined and Lexie got up to make some toast even after the Kate tried to make it for her. When the rest of the family came downstairs they opened gifts, the Burton's even got gifts for Rich, Will and Gina.

Lexie gave Thomas and Edward paintings that she paid Anne to make for her, Lilly and Chelsea a purse and perfume that Sarah helped her pick out. Kevin told her that he was interested in photography so she got him a DCLR camera and she found out that Louis like music and into EDM so she got him a turntable, she gave Gina two pedals John suggested and when she saw that Rich doodled often she got him a complete drawing set. She got Will a nice camera and a digital frame that changed pictures.

Gina gave her a purse and scarf, Chelsea a really nice purple dress and silver high heels, Lilly gave her diamond oval cut earrings and a diamond bracelet. Kevin and Louis gave her a gift certificate for costume frames and Will gave her some antique frames he found in the attic, and Rich a beautiful scarf. Her uncle stood and handed her a box and she stood to accept it.

"Lexie this is a gift from me, Lillian and the boys. But by accepting it you would really be the ones giving us a gift." He gave her an encouraging nod to open it.

She untied the bow and lifted the box; she could tell it was a document. Taking it out to read she saw it was an adoption form.

"Lexie we would like you to become part of our family." He said.

"Our daughter," Lilly amended both growing nervous at her unreadable expression.

"You do not have to sign them Lexie, we just wanted-"

"I have always wanted a girl and I couldn't imagine a better daughter than you." Lilly smiled.

Lexie looked up at them and went to give her a big tight hug. She was honestly happy to already be accepted but this was a lot to take in and it swelled her heart to know they wanted her this much.

"Thank you this means so much," her voice quivered as she tightly hugged her.

Her uncle wrapped his arms around them both and Kevin and Louis both went to hug them. Will couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but he was extremely happy for her at the same time. The Burton's looked like a close, loving and caring family.

The doorbell rang and her grandfather eagerly grabbed her hand, "That would be my present!"

He led her out of the room and her loud yell caused everyone to run into the foyer. She was suspended in the air in John's arms; her arms wrapped around his neck.

"John! What are you doing here so early? What about your family?" She asked astonished as he placed her on the floor.

"We're right here; he couldn't wat for us to get out of the limo." Jenny laughed.

The kids popped in jumping up and down. "Lexa!" They yelled, "Did we surprise you, are you surpriseded?!"

"Yes, very! I missed you guys so much!" She gave them both a tight hug and kiss. She gave Jenny a big hug and then his grandparents and Noah.

"What? Why?" She asked turning to go hug her grandpa. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in.

"I know you are not big on material things so I thought, what would be the best gift to give you? And it was worth it to see that smile on your face." He said fondly.

"This is the best present ever thank you!" She hugged him again before she returned to John's arms. "Oh I left all of your gifts at home!"

"Actually Sawyer sent them to us and we already opened them on the plane ride. Thank you for the camera." He said looking at her as if he could devour her; he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

Her arms snaked around his head as his arm circled around her waist, both trying to be as close as possible. They were getting lost in each other but before they went too far, Gina coughed loudly and they broke apart laughing. Everyone was introduced to each other and more gifts were handed out. They were sitting around the living room listening to the children speak about their trip when the doorbell rang again. This time the butler walked in followed by three guests.

"Ms. De Bough, Ms. Phillips, and Mr. Hurst," he said with a smile.

Lexie shrieked loudly again and jumped off of the couch, running up to them. She managed to pull all three of them in for a group hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Wait! What's going on? Did something happen?" She asked looking around in panic.

"No!" Her grandfather jumped, "We just thought it would be special to have everyone who loves and cares for you here for the holiday." He said quickly.

They spent the rest of the day singing Christmas songs, watching movies and getting better acquainted. It was hard for Lexie to pay attention to everyone at once, and it gave her a light headache to have so much going on around her but she was beyond the moon happy. With the exception of Dr. Stone and Sawyer, everyone she loved and cared about were here.

* * *

Lexie was changing into the dress that her grandmother gave her. It wasn't her usual style and she never would've imagined buying it, let alone wearing it. It was beautiful though and she was happy to wear it; it looked nice on her and she felt beautiful. They were having a small party, just them and her grandmother told her to wear it. It had sequins going down one of the long sleeves; there was a twist detail in the neckline, leaving a part of her chest exposed and it hugged her perfectly, it even went to her knees hiding the scars on her thigh. Her hair was parted to the side and she pinned the part that didn't cover her face back. Gina curled her hair for her and brushed it out leaving voluminous waves. She put on a light purple and dark grey eyeshadow around her eyes, making it look smoky and she put on Cherry red lipstick.

Once they were all ready, Anne, Mary, Gina, and she confidently stepped out of the room and made their way downstairs. All of the guys were standing there and looked up the staircase as the girls walked down. Hurst's eyes were glued to Anne, who had a floor length green flowing dress with a sweetheart neckline; her hair was loose and curly. Louis was staring at Gina, she had on a pink strapless knee length dress and a black belt over her stomach and her hair was in an elegant ponytail. Mary was wearing a black lace knee length dress and with long sleeves and her hair was loose and curled. Will, Rich, and John were all looking at Lexie but she was only looking at John.

* * *

After dinner John escorted her to the living room behind everyone else. He walked her to one of the couches and he gave her chaste kiss before she sat down but instead of sitting next to her, he gave her a mischievous smile and walked up to the piano and Nicky and Nate went to sit with her.

He sat tall and took a deep breath but he still wasn't confidant and he hated that. He turned to look back at her; she was staring at him with a curious smile on her face and he instantly relaxed. His hands went over the keys and he took another deep breath before he began playing **Parachute-Ingrid Michaelson**. He faltered in some places and he tried not to let it affect him; he was playing for her and he knew she wouldn't care.

Will watched as Lexie smiled brightly and full of wonder at John, she was looking at him in awe and he didn't understand why she had tears in her eyes or why she clapped so enthusiastically at the end. He almost believed John was perfect but hearing him falter made him smile. John took a bow but sat back down and began to play a slow tempo song, and then he began to sing. He had to admit John did have a nice baritone voice; he started listening to the lyrics instead of critiquing his performance. He was playing **Yellow-Coldplay** ; he was playing for her, to her. When he finished Lexie clapped as if it were the best thing she'd ever seen or heard as she brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes. She stood to meet him halfway and gave him a deep kiss and a big hug. No one could hear what they told each other but their smiles said it all.

"Wow I didn't know you knew how to play the piano." Gina smiled as John and Lexie sat down.

John chuckled and smiled brightly. "I don't," he coughed. "It took me weeks to learn those two songs and the first one was too fast. I couldn't sing along and play at the same time." He admitted sheepishly.

Lexie smiled brightly and leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek. She quickly stood up and nervously made her way to the piano. It was like everyone was looking at her, though she doubted they were. She still couldn't handle any attention; it unnerved her greatly even though she knew they all loved and cared for her and wouldn't judge her. This was the hardest habit to break it seemed, though she still had many; she knew sooner or later she needed to overcome it. John learned to play the piano for her, he played two beautiful songs to her and the least she could do was play _and_ sing for him. She sat down and took a deep breath and it took her a while to gather her courage. Nicky and Nate went to sit on each side of her and she looked back at John giving him a thankful smile. She began to softly play **Love-John Lennon**.

* * *

Lexie and John were dancing; she had danced at least twice with each man except Will, who only danced with Anne and Gina.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She said grabbing his arm to pull him with her but he didn't move.

"Dance one more song with me," he said pulling her back.

She smiled brightly and retuned into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave a curt nod to Hurst and **Real Love-Regina** **Spektor** began to play. They started dancing and he noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at them. He looked down at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed with a soft smile on her lips.

He was really nervous and he almost whished that he hadn't told anyone, he wasn't even positive that she would say yes. But a part of him knew she would, she loved him as much as he did her but he also knew she was afraid; she would never see how special she was and she would never think she was good enough for him.

"Did you like my surprise?" He gently asked and he could feel her smile against his neck.

"Yes I love your voice; I'll always remember the first time you sang to me."

"I'll always remember that day too." He held her closer. "Have you thought about college?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it now. We can talk about it later; I just want to have this moment."

"You know I love you right? We'll be together no matter what?"

"I love you too." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I know we'll be together as long as you want to be." He frowned. "My heart tells me yes and I do believe you John, I do. But my mind overthinks, it's just my shield." He nodded and she placed her head back on his shoulder as they kept dancing.

"Will you do something for me?" He bravely asked.

"Anything." She whispered.

He pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to marry me?"

"What?" She asked in disbelief and stopped in her tracks, still in his arms. She was still unaware that they were surrounded by everyone; she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Marry me Lexie. We don't have to get married right away, we can wait until we finish school. I just want you to know how much I love you and to know this is how devoted I am to you. I want us to make this promise to get married someday and to be together forever. I love you so much! Soon we'll be graduating and I never wish to part from you." He earnestly said.

Tears filled her eyes, "Yes."

He pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her, spinning her around. "Can I ask you properly right now?" He eagerly asked and she vigorously nodded.

He got down on one knee and a loud sob escaped her lips causing her to lift her hand to her mouth. He grabbed her left hand and she used it to get on her knees.

"What are you doing?" He lightly chuckled.

"I'm not above you John." She said looking up at him.

His heart swelled and he knew this was right. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, forgetting about everyone, this was their moment. Pulling away, he took the box out of his pocket.

"Alexandra Marie Burton," he used the name she would soon have, "I love you with everything I am. I promise to be faithfully yours until the end, please do me the honor of accepting me and being mine forever."

"Yes!" She cried and he quickly slid the ring onto her finger. It was a 2k Alexandrite oval cut stone, surrounded by small diamonds which were surrounded by slightly bigger diamonds and alexandrite stones, on a platinum band but she hadn't even looked at him. She was holding him tight and crying, he lifted her up and spun her and when he put her down she noticed that everyone was already surrounding them and clapping.

* * *

Tears were falling from her eyes but she was beyond happy, she was surrounded by the people that love her and she would someday marry John.

"Let me see the ring!" Nicky jumped and she lowered her left hand. "Wow! How pretty!"

"It is beautiful!" She said looking at it for the first time. "I didn't even look at it." She laughed.

"I can't believe how perfectly it fits!" Gina said grabbing her hand.

"I can't either; it's as if somehow he knew." She looked at Jenny.

Jenny smiled, "It was last minute… but I'll let John explain."

John came up and hugged her from behind. "Do you mind if I steal Lexie away!" He teased and all of the girls giggled as he led her away.

Once they were in a corner he gave her a breathtaking kiss and smiled his dazzling smile. "Can we go outside? I need some air." She asked.

* * *

Will went outside and made his way to the furthest corner he could. The room had doors that led out to a balcony that overlooked half of a pond. The balcony had some furniture and a wide wooden staircase that led to the pond and the grounds.

He was glad it was dark and he could be alone but at the same time it was cold. He couldn't believe Lexie and John were going to get married. They hadn't even been dating that long for them to jump into marriage. How could they think it would last? It couldn't last. It wasn't for the money; he knew that much and he knew they loved each other. It was obvious to anyone who spent one minute with them; but to get married so young? They couldn't be talking about it yet. He heard her voice and looked toward the doors.

They walked downstairs and he was about to go inside but Mr. Drake came out after them. Not wanting to be caught or make the situation more awkward, he decided to stay. He managed to get closer to the house and Mr. Drake walked closer to the edge but stayed back.

* * *

She stepped outside and the cold wind hit her, she took a deep breath welcoming the familiar feeling. She turned around to grab his hand as he closed the door.

"Let's go down to the pond. It looks really beautiful at night. This is one of the places I wanted to show you. They have lights down there and I asked if they could be turned off if you needed it for a picture." She smiled as she led him down the stairs.

"It's really beautiful." He whispered once they reached the bottom.

"Yes I wondered if it looked as beautiful in the night as it did in the morning so I came to check it out. Once I saw it, I wanted to come here and show you." She giggled, "I wish it were summer, I would like to go swimming in it. I thought it would be weird to swim in the heated pool; I like the feeling of the cool water. Although I suppose it would be like taking a bath in chlorinated water."

He chuckled and hugged her from behind, deeply inhaling her scent. "What was the first point?" He laughed into her neck.

She turned in his arms and gave him a deep kiss as her arms snaked around his head. His hands tightened around her, bringing her closer, both pouring all of their love into the kiss.

"Thank you for giving me the best Christmas." She said pulling away, she closed her eyes and took a soft breath, trying to control her feelings. "It is very overwhelming to be this happy, to have you here. My heart is beating so fast I can feel it beat against my chest; hear it in my ears and I find that it's hard to breathe. I feel like I could die of happiness." She breathed.

"Please don't, I couldn't live without you." He smiled. He chuckled and she giggled. "I just wanted our first one to be a memorable one."

"It was… I-" She paused and tightly shut her eyes to suppress the thought.

"Tell me Lexie," he softly commanded and hugged her placing his chin on top of her head.

"May I tell you later, I don't want to ruin this day."

"Tell me, don't hold it in."

She took a deep breath. "I have always hated this holiday. I knew there was no Santa at a very young age. James would spank me-not bad; with his hand for being bad. He told me that if I did not behave Santa wouldn't bring me anything. My response was that I don't misbehave all the time. I got in trouble for the comment and he told me that there was no Santa, that he buys the toys and I wasn't going to get anything. Ever since then; let's just say that my gifts in comparison to their kids were less than. I grew accustomed to it and now I understand why. But when you're younger it hurts so much and I hate that I am feeling it now."

"You can't hold those feelings in. Remember what Dr. Stone said, you can't keep them repressed." He kissed her head and she nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I hated it for a while myself. The first several Christmas's without them were the hardest. But it got easier within time. I'm happy I could be here with you." He softly admitted.

"Me too! What did you tell the kids about Santa?"

"We told them that he was magic and the gifts would appear on the plane. We had to bring a small tree though." He chuckled.

"I'm glad, children should have that innocence, but at the same time I remember how hurt Jane was when she found out Santa wasn't real or the Easter bunny. I don't know if I want to tell our kids that there is a Santa or anything. I just think of the Tooth fairy episode of South Park."

"I don't think we should tell our kids that there is a Santa, but instill the good values of the holiday."

"Agreed, so how much did you have to do?" She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip from excitement.

"Well, I spoke to my family first and told them I wanted to propose and they were all happy to help however they could. I was going to wait until I came down originally but Thomas spoke to Pa about having us come down for Christmas so that was taken care of. Then I spoke to the Hurst's and Mrs. De Bough, about letting them come for the holidays and Anne spoke to Mary's mom."

"So everyone knew even Gina?" She smiled.

"No, it was just a coincidence. Do you like the ring?" He asked with a hint of worry, knowing it was beyond her comfort level.

"I love it," she kissed him.

"It reminds me of you. It's called Alexandrite," he smirked. "Like you it is a rare gem. In the daylight it will look like an emerald but in incandescent light it will look purplish red or like a ruby...two in one." He said starring at her.

"John that sounds really expensive." She said reluctantly. "I would have been happy with something simple."

"I know, but luckily you'll never know how much it cost." He said cockily.

"Will you tell me someday?" She pouted.

"Maybe," he laughed. "Just remember that you're worth it." He kissed her.

"So how did you know what size to get?" She asked curiously studying it.

"Remember when they took you shopping for jewelry?"

She laughed, "Yes, so it was all a ruse?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Sorry, I know you had to spend two hours shopping."

"It's ok, it seems like the most time I spend with my grandma is when I'm shopping with her. From what Sawyer has told me, she never got to do it with my mom." She said sadly and pulled away from him letting the cold air hit her again. She shivered from the loss of his warmth.

"We should get back inside before we freeze to death."

"You know I love the cold; winter is my favorite time of year. Trees and flowers die but in the spring they come back to life…Well sometimes. Its quiet sad, but I like to think that the tree doesn't stay dead and it will bloom. Like the process a butterfly goes through."

He came and hugged her from behind. "You never have to feel numb again Lexie, I'll always keep you warm."

"Can we not let others know about our engagement?" His grip loosened and she turned to face him. He was hurt, she hurt him. She quickly grabbed his face. "Everything in our relationship has gone by fast; we were friends for a week. Then we started dating and within two weeks I gave myself to you. We've been dating for less than three months and now we're engaged. Never in my life did I ever imagine that I would fall in love-be in love or feel this type of love. That someone would love me the way you do." Tears fell from her eyes. "Make me feel the way you do, I can't imagine my life without you, or being apart from you. I would like to get married after we graduate… I'm not saying we should if you don't want to, I'm saying that would be the soonest I would like to get married. And then the implant wears out in three years. Uhg, that sounds so creepy; it makes me sound and feel like some sort of… I don't know, just weird." She laughed.

"Robot? Aliened Probed?" He laughed and she nodded.

"Yes, but um I could have another one placed in. They could take it out anytime, but I'd rather wait until they need to. Or we could wait for six years to have kids. Well we could always use condoms after those three years, but I think sex is way better without them. I could also go on the pill. But we can figure it out when we get there. I know things change, and we must adjust. Should I wear a cream colored dress? You're the only person I've been with but I know in religion it matters right? But I guess I could Google that. But I got off track once again." She laughed.

"I love it when you ramble."

"I was trying to say if we get married after high school we could move in together, and since we will be going for the same degree; go to the same college. All if you want to of course, I'd wait for you."

He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, his tongue dancing with hers as his hands gently held her face. He loved the way she smelled, the way she tastes, fit in her arms, to please her, get lost in her. He hated the need to breathe, if it were possible, he'd never stop. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe, knowing she needed to as well but his hands fell to her body and pulled her in. His lips found her neck and she pushed herself further up by arching her back. His hand slithered down to the small of her back and his fingers caressed the deep arch. She softly moaned as her hands flew to lightly tug on his hair and he growled as he lightly bit her neck. His soft erection pressing into her stomach, he had to stop before it was too late.

"Yes to getting married after high school, yes to trying to have a kid in three years, and I think you can wear white, whatever you choose. Would it be ok if we moved to New York with my grandfather and family? It's just-" He looked sad again and she cupped his face.

"Of course, your family is the first family I've ever known: the first one I ever had. That's how I know they love me; they treat me like my family treats me." He kissed her again and grabbed her face; his hands were freezing on contrast to her. Not wanting to make her cold he tried to move them but she grabbed his wrists to keep them on her. Looking in his eyes, she saw they were as black as she imagined hers were at the moment; lust.

"I love when your hands are cold. I especially love it when they're going up and down my back," She softly breathed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to wait for two weeks knowing you'll be down the hall!"

"Maybe we'll get some time alone together." He said huskily.

"I doubt it, we'll probably be chaperoned." She said sadly giving him a soft kiss.

"We'll figure something out." He smiled.

"There you guys are! Everyone is looking for you. They want to talk about the wedding." Anne said innocently from the top of the stairs.

"You know you can trust us alone Anne!" Lexie said angrily.

Anne laughed and shook her head. " _Sure_ , do I need to remind you of the time we all went dancing and you guys went off on your own? Remember I-"

"OK OK!" Lexie laughed. "You swore on pain of death Anne! But if you want to play the innocent one, I recall the time Hurst gave us a ride home and I-"

"OK! Fair enough," she laughed. Lexie started climbing the stairs with open arms to hug her, meeting her half way. "I'm so happy for you Lexie. I love you." Anne said sincerely.

"I love you too! As my sister; best friend, will you be my maid of honor? We have four months to plan a wedding!" Lexie smiled brightly.

Anne let out a loud yell as she jumped in the air, quickly composing herself she pulled Lexie in for a tight hug. "Yes I would love to. You could use someone with my talents to have everything planed. With your thinking and my 'greatness' everything will be planned perfectly." She said haughtily and then they broke out laughing, both crying tears of joy.

"Great, I'll finally get to see you in action. I promise to try not to laugh. Now go inside you're going to get sick and I will not have it. Tomorrow we're going to go horse riding and you need to be well. We'll go inside in a couple of minutes." They stayed hugging tightly for a minute before Anne left inside and she made her way back to him.

"I recant my previous statement." She hugged him. "I realized if we kept the engagement a secret, I'd have to take the ring off. Then again I'm not sure if I want to wear it at all because I'm afraid something might happen to it. What do you think?"

"I would like for you to wear it all the time, except maybe when you shower and go to bed. I want everyone to know you belong to me." He caressed her face.

She happily nodded. "Ok, I assume they would like us to sign some sort of pre-nup. I know we'll never need one, but I think both our families would feel-more I don't know, but money is a necessary evil. I won't ask you for any money John, or any possessions but if you ever don't want me anymore, and we have children I want full custody because you are the one who wouldn't want me and that includes our children. Your family would still be able to see them, but you will never have them near anyone else you might be seeing. I will be the only mother they ever know." She said firmly.

"I don't like it when you speak to me that way Lexie." He said angrily.

"I know and I know it will ever come to that. But I've seen too many movies and enough shows for it to be drilled into my mind. Dr. Stone said it has to do with James. ***** Men Are Terrible and Will Hurt You Because This is Lifetime." She giggled, but he was still angry. "I know you will never hurt me. I trust you with everything I am. I know you won't let me fall, and I'll never let you fall. That is why I said yes. I'm sorry do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I just get so hurt because-I-" he couldn't say it.

"You get hurt because it is as if I believe you will hurt me, when I should know and feel that you could never do such a thing. I do know and I do feel it, I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He nodded and softly kissed her. "Let's head back inside. I can't have you getting sick. I found some spots you might like to take pictures and the kids want to build a snowman, and make snow angels. Nicky wants Nate to lick a tree to see if his tongue gets stuck." She laughed.

"What did you convince them to do?" He smiled.

"Snowball fight! They're still thinking if they want boys vs. girls or if they should be team captains in the sense that they get to choose who is on their team….like P.E. Rules."

Will was freezing by the time he got to go inside, he had to wait for Mr. Drake who waited several minutes after Lexie and John went in. He was happy for Lexie, she deserved to be happy and it seemed as if they knew what they were doing. They already had a lot planned. He only wished he could be as happy.

* * *

Lexie was too excited to sleep, she only managed several hours. She woke up early again and got ready. As she passed Jenny's room, she could hear Noah crying and Jenny trying to calm him down. She quickly knocked and entered, Jenny was pacing up and down trying to force feed him.

"Morning Jenny," she softly smiled and went up to take him from her. Noah instantly stopped crying. "Why don't you get some rest, I'll watch him for the next two hours."

"Thank you so much, Lexie." Jenny smiled and handed her the diaper bag.

* * *

"Good morning Will." She brightly smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Miss Alexa, congratulations," she said hugging Lexie, "and thank you for the scarf, it was lovely. Now sit. I'm going to make you and everyone French toast with scrambled eggs and… bacon?" She smiled.

"How did you know?" Lexie giggled.

"I have my ways."

"Thank you." Lexie smiled and grabbed a Greek yogurt before her and Noah sat with Will at the table. She placed Noah on the table so he could face her.

"So how are you? You know Noah right? Say hi Will." She held Noah's hand and waved it in the air.

"Good," he said tersely. "I see he got you an emerald." He lied, ignoring Noah and Lexie's smile faltered.

Looking at the ring, she smiled fondly and her heart swelled. It was green in the daylight; she saw that it was red when she got ready in the restroom. "It does change color!" She said softly. "Look Noah! It's pretty isn't it?" She held her hand in front of him and he grabbed her hand, bringing the ring to his mouth. She giggled and stopped him. "Trying to eat my hand huh? Let's see how you like it if I eat yours!" She giggled and grabbed his hand, making munching noises causing him to giggle.

"John told me it was Alexandrite; that it changes from green to reddish purple in different lighting."

"I knew you'd be awake this early!" John said walking in.

Lexie smiled and lightly licked her lips. He was in his class shirt that he often used as a pajama shirt; the front said 'Silver Magnet High Senior' with a giant 15 in the back containing all of the senior's signatures within the numbers. He had on flannel pajama bottoms and disheveled hair, she really wanted him. He kissed Noah on the forehead and then he gave her a soft lingering kiss.

"I was hoping you'd be alone." He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe later." She whispered back and kissed him.

"Morning Darcy." Will gave him a curt nod and he grabbed her yogurt to open it for her. He grabbed the spoon and mixed it before taking a bite. "What flavor is this?" He asked with a scrunched up face.

"Lemon Meringue," she laughed and leaned in to kiss his check. He smiled and grabbed the spoon, he made it seem as if he was going to feed her so she opened her mouth but instead he took another bite. She laughed at the face he made.

"Still gross," he chuckled and she giggled.

"Kate is making French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon." He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. She grabbed the spoon and took a bite. "Do you think Noah would like it? Or is he too young?"

"He might not like the flavor but you can give him some, just put a little on the spoon and be prepared for him to spit it out."

She got a little bit, "Open up." Noah smiled and popped open his mouth, placing the spoon in he closed it and his eyes got watery. He spit it back out and started crying. She used her sleeve to clean up his spit and picked him up to cradle him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? If you forgive me will you stop crying?" She calmly asked.

"It's a baby, it will do what it wants." Will snapped annoyed.

"What if I eat your hand?" She said and brought his hand up to her mouth and nibbled on it with her lips closed, making munching noises. Noah stopped crying and started giggling.

Lexie stuck her tongue out at Will and he took a sip from his coffee, using the mug to hide his smile.

"So did you girls decide what the plan is for today?" John asked chuckling.

"Horseback riding in about two hours and then we're going to build snowmen and make snow angles, and have a snowball fight. Then come inside for hot cocoa, tea, and coffee."

"Boys vs Girls?"

"Well there are more guys than girls and seeing how all of you are big it wouldn't be fair. So we decided Nicky will pick someone and then Nate will pick someone and so on."

"Actually Rich, Georgie and I will be going home." Will stated. Lexie looked at him in disbelief and her smile fell. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't want us to intrude time with your family."

"You wouldn't be!" She said quickly, almost jumping up.

"Morning!" Gina came in smiling and sat at the table. "So are you ready to guys ready to go down? Just so you know I am the queen at snowball fights! Ooo yogurt!" She smiled at Lexie.

"Bottom drawer of the fridge." Lexie told her sadly and John placed an arm around her.

"Actually Georgie, we are going home." Will stated.

"What?! Why?! We had the whole day planned!" She said shouted.

"I'm sure the Burton's and Drake's would like to spend time with their family." He firmly stated.

"Anne is here and she's our family!" Gina argued.

"What's going on?" Anne asked walking in with Hurst and Mary.

" _Fitzwilliam_ wants us to go home!" Gina pouted.

"So let him go home and we'll take you later. Problem solved." Anne stated shrugging it off.

"Gina we only have a while before you go back to school and I would like to spend it with you." Will told her tersely.

"Then stay!" Gina told him.

"What's going on?" Rich said entering the room in pajamas.

"Will wants to leave!" Gina cried.

"Being a party pooper again Will?"

"No-"  
"YES!" Gina cried louder.

"What is it this time?" Rich chuckled.

Will was about to speak but Gina beat him. "Fitzwilliam wants us to go home to a big empty house, so he can stay locked away on his own moping. While me and you have to try and find something fun to do by ourselves instead of staying here and actually having fun with our friends!" Gina burst into tears and left the room angrily.

Noah started crying and Lexie tried to comfort him, Anne and Mary went to comfort Gina. Will left the room and Rich went to follow him. Lexie handed Noah to John and kissed him.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Will quickly grabbed his jacket and placed it on as he made his way outside. By the time Lexie got to the door, Rich was about to put his coat on but Lexie stopped him and followed Will outside.

"Damn you're legs." She cursed under her breath. "Will! Will!" She shouted as he kept walking away. "Are you going to walk home?!"

When he kept walking, she bent down and quickly made a snowball. Throwing it as hard as she could she just aimed towards him and accidently hit the back of his head. He froze but she quickly threw another and another. He turned around angry, and a snowball hit his face. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She asked full of concern. He gave her a curt nod. "Good now go speak to Gina!"

He angrily wiped the snow away, "She's being a child! How can she not want to spend time with me? It was never a problem before."

"We'll it obviously was. Didn't you hear what she said? What did you tell her about Rosings? Maybe you should be honest with her and she would be more sympathetic. Stop being an asshat and think about her feelings. She's obviously having fun here, and I don't know how you got the impression you were not welcome, in case you didn't notice we have more than enough room!" She huffed and turned to walk away.

"Lexie!" He shouted.

She stopped and slowly turned and her face was hit with a snowball. She let out a cry of pain and instantly dropped to her knees, clenching her face tightly. She began crying and Will cursed and came running up to her. He bent down to help her.

"Oh my God, Lexie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She lifted her arm in a swift fluent motion and put him in a head lock; bringing snow to his face with her other hand.

"Lexie! Lexie let go!" He stuggled, trying to break free.

"Say you are sorry!" She laughed.

"Lexie! I'm serious! LET GO!" He all but shouted.

"Are you going to apologize to Gina?" She asked bored.

"LEXIE!"

"Are you going to say sorry!" He continued to struggle and she gave him a nookie.

"I'm warning you!" He seethed.

She laughed, "Say uncle!"

He used his strength to lift her up but she countered and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Dirty move, but I'll let you in on something. John and Hurst were on the wrestling team, and taught me very well."

"Lexie! You're the one who was pretending to cry! Now let me go!" He tried moving and she tripped him bringing him to his knees.

"Are you going to apologize to Gina?" She pulled on his arm.

"Yes!"

"Are you going to stay and have fun with us?" She smiled.

"Lexie!"

"Are you going to stay and enjoy the rest of the day with your friends?" She asked pulling more.

"YES!"

"Promise on pain of death!"

"I Promise!"

"I promise on….?" She goaded.

 _"_ I promise on pain of death to apologize and have fun."

"Good!" She said letting go of his arm. "Was it really that hard?"

"I didn't deserve to be attacked." Hew huffed, fixing his clothes.

"You hit me with a snowball in the eye! If your argument is I hit you first, what was I supposed to do to stop you? Jump on your back first and then pin you?" She giggled and then stood.

"Lexie that wasn't funny!"

"Not even a little?" She smiled.

"No!" He said angrily shaking snow off his clothes.

"Are you sure?" He glared at her. "I disagree I found it very amusing. You need to learn to laugh at yourself Will. Haven't you ever heard it takes more muscles to frown than to smile? It doesn't really, but apparently people who smile and laugh more tend to live longer. I really am sorry. Look I know you believe everything Elizabeth told you; now all you can do is prove her wrong. Don't let her words destroy you, grow from them. Now if you want to get even with me, take it out in the war zone." She giggled.

"You better hope you are on my team. If Georgie is the queen then I am the king." He smirked.

"King or not it's all about followers, Nate still thinks you're a big meanie and knowing him he'll most likely pick all the guys and once I tell them that you threw a snowball at my face, they'll be out for revenge." She smirked. "If you somehow manage to get a team of mostly men and think us girls can't win, we'll I did pull one over on you and well you've seen Anne angry." She giggled.

"Fair enough, I guess I should bow to the king." He slightly bowed; she rolled her eyes and curtsied. She giggled starting to walk away and he caught up to her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, except John but I'll tell him I hit you first, an eye for an eye. Will?" She stopped. "She likes to be called Gina, it's more feminine and it makes her feel older."

"I don't want to think of her as anything but my younger sister." He admitted.

"Elizabeth is someone's younger sister, your mother, grandmother, and so on."

"She's just so grown up, time went by so fast."

* * *

They went horseback riding, built snowmen, and made snow angels. Now it was time for the snowball fight, the rules were set and forts were made.

"By default of Innie-Minnie-Miney-Mo, Nate gets to pick first." Lexie declared.

"Uncle John!" Noah shouted.

"But I want Uncle John!" Nicky pouted.

"If you guys want we can all be on the same team." John told them and they both said no.

"Fine!" Nicky pouted, "Mister Willm."

Noah, John, Hurst, Kevin, Louis, Gina were fighting Nicky, Will, Rich, Lexie, Anne, Mary. No one was keeping track of who was winning; they didn't even know how much time had passed until Jenny called the kids in. Then they broke into teams of two: Kevin and Louis, Hurst and John, Anne and Lexie, Will and Rich and Gina and Mary. They even went into the trees to hide and duck faster.

Will found it was the most fun he had in the longest time and he was glad that Lexie spoke to him and that he briefly spoke to Gina. He needed to get over himself; Gina was right he wanted to go home to sulk off on his own. Being around Lexie reminded him of all the things he didn't have and couldn't buy.

* * *

"But why can't I go?!" Lydia cried.

"Lydia! Please you are getting on my nerves, your father said no and it's final. Now go to your room!" Her mom cried and sat down.

Lizzie could feel the tension waving off of her. It had been a constant thing since they moved. Their mom could be found in the living room every day at this time, looking at the door waiting for their dad to get home. He would arrive later and later but they didn't have to wait long. Once he entered and hung his coat, Lizzie walked up to him to give him a hug and kiss. Just like she used to when she was a little girl, knowing it brought him some comfort. Loud music could be heard from the top floor and Rose angrily stood and went to tell Lydia to turn it down.

"Is she still upset?" Her dad teased.

"Yea well you know, when isn't she upset about something?" Lizzie smiled.

"When she gets her way, but your Aunt Grace only wants one of them, I wonder why," he chuckled.

"Me too," she giggled. "So did she really ask for Kitty?" She asked walking into his study with him and sat at her chair. It was weird getting used to how the room looked, it wasn't home.

"She might benefit from having to spend time with Mary instead of with Lydia and Lydia will learn what no means. Ever since I got this job; I have taken a severe blow to the income. I'm sorry I couldn't get a house for each of you to have a room like at home." He said tiredly.

"Don't worry about it dad," she went to hug him. "I've always wanted to share a room with Jane." She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly.

* * *

 _Dearest Lizzie,_

 _How's your vacation going? Hope you're doing well, give my love to everyone. Things here at home are, well a little louder than usual, Lydia is still upset that Kitty got to go back home to visit Aunt Grace. I know dad was hoping Kitty would spend time with Mary but apparently she won't be home. She went with Anne again for the holiday. Well I really don't have to say much other than that, I'm going to work, I'll call you later._

 _Jane_

* * *

December 27

Lexie was downtown at the court house with her new family, making the adoption final. She was now officially Alexandra Marie Burton.

"Alexa?" She heard a woman say as they were leaving and she turned.

"Aunt Madeline?" She said in disbelief and went to go hug her. "Happy Holidays! How are you? You look great." Lexie smiled.

"I'm doing good, wow you look really beautiful. Merry Christmas." She said touching her hair.

"Thank you! Oh this is my Uncle Edward Burton. His family, Lillian, Kevin and Louis, they are now my mother, father, and brothers. Dad, mom," she giggled. "This is Rose Bennet's sister in law Madeline Gardiner."

"Hello it is nice to meet you. We were about to get lunch would you like to join us?" Lilly asked with a warm smile.

"Oh I would love to but I need to get my passport renewed. We're going to Europe again and mine is about to expire." She said.

"How about you come over for brunch tomorrow?" Lilly asked again.

"I couldn't impose."

"A simple 'no I don't want to' would suffice." Lexie said indifferently.

A shocked look came into her face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "I would love to join you for lunch tomorrow, but I would like for us to speak." She told Lexie.

Lexie looked at her family who nodded. "Only if you really want to." She said tersely.

"Can I bring Lizzie, Josh and your uncle with me?"

Lexie could feel her jaw lock. Of course Lizzie would be with them. They were always taking Jane and Elizabeth with them. If she didn't know they helped James get her a violin, she was sure she would have hated them. But logically, she wasn't their niece why would they take her with them.

"If they wish to come yes," she said quietly.

* * *

Lizzie was walking around downtown, exploring while her aunt renewed her passport. She was window shopping when a familiar reflection caught her attention. It was Mary, Anne, and Hurst with John and a beautiful tall blonde. She panicked thinking Lexie was with them, she suddenly remembered that the Burton's were from North Park and her aunt mentioned something, but she thought they would be on vacation.

Lexie was the last person she wanted to see, although her dad didn't exactly say it; she knew Lexie's family was responsible for their move. At the same time it was a good thing, after the article came out, the kids at school were relentless and turned against them. Even Lydia and Kitty complained that they weren't popular anymore. Jane went back to sulking but she hid it well to everyone. She didn't know what she'd do if she saw Lexie; but she didn't think it would be good. Lexie had caused their family so much harm, she was already on edge knowing she could run into Darcy at any moment. She kept staring at the reflection and she saw John receive a call and then the group took off.

* * *

"I ran into Alexa at City Hall today!" Her aunt was telling everyone as they sat down to eat dinner.

"I saw her friends while I was walking around." Lizzie said.

"Well she invited us over for lunch tomorrow at her family's home." Her aunt smiled.

"Oh I can't mom, I was going to go to Pemberley. I need to write a report and my professor was able to get me a tour."

At the mention of the name Lizzie snapped her head up.

"Won't the Darcy's be home?" Her aunt asked, at the mention Lizzie snapped her head towards hers.

"No they are staying at a friend's until New Year's," he said.

"Would you like to go with him Lizzie? I hear it's a beautiful house. I have always wanted to go, but they only give tours in the summers and we are always away."

"Only if Josh doesn't mind babysitting me," she smiled.

"Of course not baby cousin." He laughed. "You can use the restroom and feed yourself right?"

"I think I can manage."

 ***** A commercial for a Lifetime movie on Family Guy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 38

Dec. 28

Lexie was anxiously waiting in the living room waiting for her Aunt Maddie and Uncle Dan. She knew it was because they had never really had a conversation. They were nice to her and they were nice and loving but they were strangers in a way.

"Miss Alexa, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner have arrived." The maid said walking in followed by Maddie and Dan.

She shot up from her seat and they came in and gave her a big tight hug.

"Josh and Lizzie wish they could be here but Josh needed to do a report on a house and took Lizzie to keep him company." They said sitting down.

"That's fine." Lexie said nonchalantly, relaxing a bit more. "Would you like some tea?" They nodded and Lexie stood to serve them.

"It was a weird coincidence that they are visiting your neighbors." Dan chuckled.

"Oh really? Which ones?"

"The Darcy's do you know them? Lizzie said she knew the boy, um Will from school."

"Yes, he happens to be my best friend's cousin. His sister and he are great; they were just here for Christmas."

"Oh! Well Josh said they were going to stay at a friend's until New Year's." Maddie said.

"They will be. It's just that their father's gifts arrived today and they went to get a change of clothes." She said handing them their drinks.

"So how have you been Alexa?" Dan asked awkwardly as she sat down.

"I have never been better. My family loves me, I have great friends and on Christmas my boyfriend asked me to marry him!" She smiled brightly.

"The boy from the papers? But you've only been dating…" Dan trialed off thinking.

"Three months, four in January. The wedding will be after graduation and if you are both in the states I'd like for you to come." She paused. "I know that I am not your biological niece and that you do not prefer my company, but I know that you helped James buy me my violin. Without it, I don't know how I would have survived living there as long as I did." She said quietly.

"Had we known that he hurt you, we would have taken you out of there. We love you as much as we love the rest of them." Maddie said sadly, Lexie looked at them sharply.

"Y-you know? How?" She asked taking a calming breath.

"Jane told us about the trial." She nodded and shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. _Jane._

"We would love to go to the wedding." Maddie smiled brightly.

"You two seemed really happy in the newspaper." Dan added.

"He's quiet handsome." Maddie smiled.

"Yes he's a really kind, amazing man. He makes me so happy and he has been there through everything. He has helped me a lot. I love his family and I know they love me." She smiled brightly and they couldn't help but smile fondly at her.

"Are you going to keep playing the violin?" Dan asked.

"I would love to; I will keep playing for fun at home. I would like to see how the first semester goes and adjust myself. We are still discussing what we would like to do but we will be moving to New York."

* * *

Lizzie was in awe as they drove up the road that would lead them to the gated community. The whole way there Josh was telling them that all the land used to belong to the Darcy's over a hundred years ago but that they sold some land and still make a big profit from it. Uncle Dan was so happy that the Burton's also lived there; they were going to be dropped off and picked up when Josh was ready. Everything was covered in snow and the mountains in the background were breathtaking. The hills and tress only added to its beauty.

Once they reached the gate, the guard took her uncles I.D. and told him they were expected at the Darcy's and the Burton's. He looked at a clipboard and told him which roads and signs to follow. It was a while before they saw a house and they were separated by miles. The closer they got the more land each home had, and some houses were more modern than others.

They reached a huge off white brick wall and followed along the road until they got to the end of it and to a gate. They were buzzed in and drove down another road, driving along the trees that were planted along it. After a while a big off white mansion came into view, it had two stories and had steps leading up to a big porch and a big fountain in the front. There were two giant pillars in the front and throughout the home, supporting the balcony on the second floor. It looked its age but very well taken care of, natural; looking around the land it was like it had always been this way and they just added the house.

Her and Josh got down and started climbing the steps.

"Hello! You must be Joshua Gardiner!" An elderly woman greeted them once they reached the porch.

"Yes, I hope it is all right that I brought my cousin." Josh smiled shaking her hand.

"Of course, I'm Mrs. Reynolds; I am the head house keeper." She beamed with pride.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bennet. The house is really beautiful." She said shaking her hand.

"Thank you, I love working here. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked as they entered and a maid took their coats.

"No thank you." They both said looking around in amazement.

As they were being given the tour and Mrs. Reynolds spoke about the house, Lizzie couldn't stop looking at everything. The house looked like a giant museum but unlike Rosings this was open, free and again naturally beautiful. It didn't look like they were trying to throw their wealth in your face but everything she imagined must have cost a fortune. There were so many windows it allowed natural light to flow throughout the house. It wasn't until they walked into a room that she paid attention, all of the people in the paintings looked like Darcy.

"-and this is a photo of the current Darcy's and the late Mrs. Darcy." Mrs. Reynolds smiled.

Looking up at the photo, she noticed no one but the baby smiling and a little Darcy with a scowl on his face.

"This is a picture of Fitzwilliam and his sister Georgiana taken last year." She said moving along.

This picture was different and she saw them both smiling, Darcy had her wrapped in his arms and she was resting her head on his chest. They both had the same dimples and bone structure, she couldn't imagine seeing Darcy this happy; this was a contradiction to the Darcy she thought she knew. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw that it was just Darcy, looking like his usual self. She really hoped that he was happy and there was no doubt he was over her by now. It made her sad to think about how wrong she was about him and the way she treated him. She was sure he hated her, she hated herself; after everything he went through. She thought about his letter, she had read it plenty of times, no wonder he was the way he was.

The room was quiet, looking around she noticed she was by herself. She cursed and ran out of the room, hoping they hadn't gotten too far but when she walked into the next room she couldn't help but look around at everything. Making her way to one of the windows, she realized she was facing the back yard. There was another fountain and a pond in the distance. Trees surrounded the back and side along with the mountain. It was breathtaking, everything was covered in snow. There was a loud scream making her jump around, she anxiously stood there waiting. She walked through another door and found herself in the hallway. Then she heard music being played, a piano and she decided to follow it.

She passed through a long hallway and eventually walked up to a partially opened door. She saw a blonde girl and when she turned to the side she noticed it was Georgiana. She looked older and her playing was suburb, she couldn't believe she was younger than Darcy.

A shadow moving across the room caught her attention and she saw Darcy walk up behind her, placing his hand softly on her shoulder. She couldn't help but look at him, he had that smile on his face and his dimples were showing. Her phone went off and she looked down at her pants and then back up. Darcy and Georgie were looking at her, panicking she ran down the hall hoping she was going the right way. She somehow got turned around and found herself in a living room but nothing looked familiar.

"Elizabeth!" She heard him shout, she was trapped.

Hesitantly she slowly turned around and managed to give him a small smile. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello," he said nervously.

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"I thought you were staying at a friend's house." She blurted.

"Yes, we just came for a change of clothes and to see the gifts my father got us."

"I'm sorry I thought you weren't here, had I known I wouldn't have come." She quickly said.

"Oh," he said what she hoped was a bit sadly.

 _Did he want to see me again?_ "I'm staying with my aunt and uncle… my cousin came to do a report on your house."

"Are you enjoying your vacation?" He asked cringing.

"Yes, it's really beautiful here. I've never seen so much snow."

"Have you never been here before?"

"No not during the winter."

He gave her a small smile, her phone rang.

"Hello?-Yea-I don't know where I am-The front door?-I think so-Ok-Bye. I have to go now, my cousin is finished and my aunt and uncle are here." She said downfallen but at the same time relieved.

"Would you like me to show you to the door?" He asked hopefully.

"NO! Um no thank you, I think I can manage if you point me in the right direction."

* * *

"Who was that?" Gina asked as he came back into the room.

"That was Elizabeth Bennet. I know her from school."

"And you didn't introduce me?" She asked truly appalled, seeing how quickly he ran out of the room.

"I-um-well you see….I'll be back." He said in a rush before he ran out the door again.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the tour and the information Mrs. Reynolds, it was a pleasure meeting you. Oh there you are!" Josh smiled as she shyly walked up to them.

"Sorry I got lost, everything is just so beautiful." She admitted.

"Elizabeth!" They heard behind her and they all turned to see Darcy walking stiffly up to them.

"Da-Will, this is my cousin Joshua Gardiner, Josh this is Will Darcy." They exchanged pleasantries as a car pulled up to the driveway. They walked outside and her aunt and uncle stepped out of the car to look around.

"Did you get everything you need?" Her uncle asked Josh as they walked down the stairs.

"More than enough, mom, dad, this is Lizzie's friend Will Darcy and this is Mrs. Reynolds."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, it is nice to meet you." Will said genuinely and gave a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you as well thank you for allowing Josh to tour your home during the winter."

He smiled. "Have you ever been on a tour?"

"No, we are usually away during the summer but I have heard it's really lovely."

"How about you guys come over tomorrow and Mrs. Reynolds can give you the tour. My sister would like to meet you Elizabeth."

"Oh that would be lovely, wouldn't it?" Her aunt asked her beaming at the idea.

"Yes, I would like to meet her." She smiled and he gave he a big smile.

"Great, let's say 11?" He asked.

* * *

John and Hurst were taking photos of the Darcy's ground, Anne and Mary were posing for Hurst, and Rich was standing a couple of feet away looking off in the distance, solemnly. He took several pictures of him, causing him to turn with a soft smile.

"Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. I'm not a fan of posed photography." John smiled.

"It's fine, so Hurst got you into it right?"

"Yes I've been doing it for about three years." He said taking several photos of the scene.

"I can't believe you asked her to marry you, I always thought that I would get married in my late 20's, if ever." Rich said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe she said yes." John laughed happily with a big smile on his face.

"Well congratulations! So you're going to get married after high school? Shouldn't you wait several years? We still have our whole lives ahead of us." He laughed.

A sad look came into John's eyes. "Life is too short, unexpected things happen. One moment can change everything." He said sadly; Rich looked confused. "February will mark the 10 year anniversary of my parent's death." He elaborated and looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry John." Rich said sadly placing a hand on his shoulder. John softly nodded.

"Thank you… I just know, I feel that she is the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with and that's what I'm going to do."

* * *

"Hey you," John said hugging Lexie from behind as she looked out the window. "How did it go?"

She rested her head back against him and wrapped her arms around his. "It went rather well." She stated.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"What makes you thinh something is wrong?" She turned, hugging him.

"I know you," he smugly answered and kissed the top of her head.

"I was thinking about Jane," she looked up at his eyes. "She told them about the trial and they believe me. They told me that they loved me like I was one of them and that if they had known…" She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You wish you hadn't written the email to Jane?" He petted her.

"No, I am glad I did. I just wish I hadn't been so mean. They told me that she was fine and tried to tell me about the others but I didn't want to know. I didn't care, is that good or bad?"

"Good, don't worry about them; they never worried about you." She nodded and inhaled his scent. _Home._ "Where's everyone else?"

"Gina, Rich and Darcy decided to stay, Gina said she will call you and everyone went to go change."

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay home?" Gina asked, making Lexie giggle.

"Of course Gina! You may do as you please. Thank you very much for coming over and thank you for my gift. I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid."

Gina let out a big shriek, causing Lexie to pull the phone away, wincing. "YES! Of course! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ok! You have to come over tomorrow. You need to see my new piano and guitar. And bring your cousins. I mean brothers!" She giggled.

"I'll see what I can do. What time were you thinking?" Lexie giggled.

"Tenish?"

"Ok sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Dec. 29

Will couldn't believe it, Elizabeth was going to come over and spend some time with him and Georgie. He knew what he had to do, show that he can be nice and normal. He was waiting by the door and as soon as the car drove up, he stepped outside.

"Hello Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, thank you so much for coming. Where is Joshua?" He asked sincerely with a smile.

"Oh he wished he could make it, but he needed to work on his homework and report."

* * *

Mrs. Reynolds was giving the Gardiner's a special tour of the house as he led Lizzie to the music room. Wanting to spend as much time with her, he told Mrs. Reynolds to show them more of the house but at the moment he was regretting it, they hadn't said anything to each other yet.

She was too nervous to say anything, she didn't know what to say and it seemed like he didn't either but it wasn't too uncomfortable. As they walked down the hallway she could hear a piano being played. Darcy opened the door for her and the music became louder, Georgiana was sitting down playing, she reminded her of Kitty and Lydia. She looked her age and had a big smile on her face as she played an upbeat tempo. Will let out a small cough and she immediately stopped playing and turned practically jumped off her seat.

"Elizabeth!" She walked excitedly to greet her.

"Georgiana this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth this is my sister Georgiana Darcy." He smiled showing his dimples.

"Oh I think I remember you from the Halloween Party! Will's told me so much about you. I feel like we're already friends!" She said enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"Thank you!" Lizzie smiled, _They're nothing alike,_ she thought looking between them. "I'm sorry I don't I remember meeting you."

"Oh well I was in a mask and I'm not sure if it was you anyways." She giggled.

"That is a beautiful piano, you play beautifully."

"Thank you! My father bought it for Christmas and I play well, but I just can't stop playing it."

"Don't be modest Gina, you are a very talented." She heard Anne say haughtily from a corner of the room.

Turning around she saw Anne, Mary and Alexa sitting there drinking tea.

"William tells me you are an excellent player." Gina smiled.

"Passably but nowhere near your talents." She smiled, deciding she wasn't going to let them bother her.

"I remember saying _quite_ well," Will teased smiling.

"Ok then, I'm happy; _quite_ well isn't _very_ well." She teased back and smiled.

"Do you play duets?" Gina beamed.

"No, I never had the chance," she glanced towards Lexie. "My father had to sell our piano when we moved."

"You moved?" Darcy asked surprised.

"Yes my dad _had_ to find another job." She said lightly and glanced at Alexa.

An evil smirk came across Lexie's emotionless face and Lizzie's smile faded. Lexie stood; Anne and Mary following her, making her way towards her.

"Gina, we are sorry to intrude. Had we know you were going to have visitors, we wouldn't have just dropped in." Anne told her tersely and Gina's smile fell a little, wondering why she would lie.

"Hello Anne, Mary, Alexandra." Lizzie tried to smile, she knew it was forced but she didn't care.

"Hello," Anne said with her nose in the air.

Mary gave her a small smile and hesitated a little before she finally gave her a hug.

"Elizabeth," Alexa said with that smug smile.

"Oh but I was hoping we could all hang out!" Gina said happily trying to ease the tension, nothing was going as she planned.

She was hoping that all Lexie and Elizabeth needed was a little push, that if they had a chance to see one another they would rekindle. Lexie had never spoken much about her family, the Bennet's. All she said was that they grew up thinking they were twins but were actually half-sisters from her father and that they were never close. Anne and Mary told her what they knew of what happened at Rosings when Will refused to tell her anything, and yesterday after the guests left, Will told her about Elizabeth and all of the reasons he strongly liked her.

"Hey! Lizzie!" Rich beamed entering the room.

"Rich! How are you?" She gave him a big hug, making Will stiffen.

"Great, good it's nice to see you again." He glanced at Gina. "I thought you said Caroline and Charlie were coming over." He looked at Will, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Well Charlie was bored and asked what I was doing, I couldn't lie. Caroline invited herself." He replied nervously.

"Ok, now you guys have to stay!" Gina turned towards Lexie knowing she was the one in charge.

Lexie had to take a quick deep breath. She could handle Elizabeth but she didn't know if she could handle the Bingley's. "Of course. If you could please excuse me I must speak with John." She said before she quickly walked out of the room, Anne and Mary following.

"Oh I forgot to ask Mrs. Reynolds for tea and cookies, Fitz come help me!" Gina jumped and quickly dragged a confused Rich with her out of the room.

Just like that she was left alone with Darcy. "So you guys moved?" Darcy asked again after several seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes, to a town in New Mexico." She said as a matter of fact. "It is really small we have to drive to the city with my dad so we can go to school."

"Do you like it there?"

"It's all right, if you thought that Lamboten Texas was boring this pales in comparison. It's funny how it's almost the same you need to drive to the main city to do anything fun." She smiled and the room was filled with silence again.

"I-"  
"El-"

"Please," he smiled allowing her to go first.

"I just. I wanted to apologize. I did read the letter and I believe you." She said looking down a little.

"I also wanted to apologize. What I said was horrible and I am glad that you believed me." He said leading her out the room.

* * *

 ***** _"Velit augue gravissimis_ , _"_ they heard turning a hallway and stopped. (Try and relax it will be ok) John said.

 _"Non voglio vederla,"_ Lexie said. (I don't want to see her)

 _"Lo so, ma sarà solo per un po ', inoltre sono qui_." John answered. (I know, but it will only be for a while, besides I'm here)

 _"Hai ragione, naturalmente,"_ She answered. (You're right, of course)

 _"Ti amo."_ (I love you)

 _"Ti amo anch'io."_ (I love you too)

They heard footsteps and then nothing. "Do you know what they were saying?" Lizzie quietly asked.

"No they were speaking Italian I believe. The last part was I love you though." He looked at her and she formed a big O with her mouth.

* * *

He led her into a room from what it looked like was a movie theater. There was a giant screen taking up the whole wall and over ten recliners facing it. There was a video game being played and she saw Rich, Anne, Mary, Lexie, John and another guy in the room.

"Yes!"  
"No way! Cheater!"

"Ok who has next?" Rich asked smugly. "Lexie? Anne? Mary?"

"Don't play with him Lex, he cheats!" Kevin said laughing as he ate popcorn.

"Don't hate the player hate the game!" Rich laughed.

"We'll play but not against you Fitz." Anne laughed.

"But you're supposed to play the winner!" He whined.

"I'll play with you," Lizzie piped in.

"Me too!" Will said quickly.

Gina and Louis walked in with cookies and lemonade giggling about something.

"Kevin, Louis, this is Elizabeth _Bennet_. Elizabeth, these are my brothers Kevin and Louis Burton." Lexie introduced them.

Kevin and Louis said hello with a genuine smile and shook her hand. She returned their smile, happy that her aunt had told her that Lexie was adopted by the Burton's.

"Gina or Louis either of you have to go against me, Will and Lizzie."

"You cheat," Gina said giggling and went to sit next to Mary.

"I do not! Why does everyone think that?!" He said annoyed.

"I'm down, but just so you know I always win, it's my game." Louis told them and Kevin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lizzie lost when she glanced at Lexie and John, the reflection coming from her on the screen made her turn. There was a big ring with an emerald on it on her left hand. She would have thought it was a promise ring but it was way too big and expensive looking. _Why wouldn't Aunt Maddie say anything? Her family must have gotten it for her._

The game eventually ended in a tie between Rich and Louis, the game had gone on too long and it didn't seem as if either was any closer to winning. It did however give a chance for Lizzie to speak with Gina and Will. She couldn't believe how much more relaxed and younger he appeared, he was smiling and teasing both of them and Gina seemed to enjoy teasing him.

* * *

They made their way to a living room which reminded her like the one in Rosings. There was a piano in the corner and plenty of room to sit but the couches were scattered out, intended for separate groups and conversations. They were about to sit down when a maid walked in with Charlie and Caroline.

"Mr. and Ms. Bingley." She stated and quickly took off.

Charlie made his way to Lizzie and gave her a big hug, he saw Lexie standing with her group and was going to go say hi until he saw the way she looked at him and Caroline. Caroline's face was one of pure shock and rage when she saw Lizzie and Lexie together, with Will. Worse Lizzie was standing right next to Will about to sit next to him; she knew she had to intervene.

"Hi! It's nice to see you al again!" Caroline tried to say happily with a small fake smile, making her way up to Lizzie to give her a hug.

Lexie saw that Caroline was coming for her next and turned her back to her and looked up at John, trying to calm down. He gave her his dashing smile and looked into her eyes and she relaxed. Reluctantly she turned around but side stepped to avoid Caroline's touch.

"Caroline. These are my cousin's Kevin and Louis Burton; this is Caroline and her twin brother Charlie." She stated coldly. Kevin and Louis remained aloof and curtly greeted Caroline along with Anne, Mary and Hurst. John only gave her a curt nod with an arm wrapped around Lexie.

She gave a small smile and quickly left back to Charlie's side. She'd never been on the receiving end of a cold greeting. Sure people didn't like her, she was awesome but everyone always managed to be nice to her.

Gina had already spoken to everyone except Will and the Bingley's. She sacrificed herself and pulled Caroline into the first love seat, Charlie and Rich next to her; Lexie's group in the middle small circle of couches, leaving the almost secluded corner for Will and Lizzie. She had arranged this herself yesterday, and even though she hadn't expected Carolina and Charlie, it still worked out. She served tea and everyone broke into conversation. A couple of minutes later; laughter could be heard heading towards them as Mrs. Reynolds entered with the Gardiner's.

"Alexa!" Mrs. Reynolds beamed.

Lexie stood with a huge bright smile on her face and went towards her. "Mrs. Reynolds! How are you?"

 _How well does she know Will's family?_ _Anne is her friend_ _._ Lizzie thought as she watched the two.

"I am great. Wow! You look so different! Gina told me you cut your hair. I'm sorry I did not have a chance to greet you when you got here; I had to make sure everything was ready for the tour. However I would like to say thank you for the spa tickets, my daughter and I had I great time!" Mrs. Reynolds gushed.

"You are welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourselves." She turned to look at John and waved him over. "I don't know if you remember Johnathan from Wills party. John you remember I told you Mrs. Reynolds was Dr. Stone's sister." Lexie smiled.

 _Oh, Dr. Stone. Makes sense, at least she still sees her._ Lizzie thought.

"Hello Mrs. Reynolds, it is nice to see you again." John smiled brightly, extending his hand.

"Yes, I remember. It is nice to see you again as well." She smiled.

Lexie signaled for Maddie and Dan to come over and they beamed as they made their way over. "John, I'd like for you to meet Madeline and Daniel Gardiner. Maddie, Dan this is my fiancée Johnathan Drake." She beamed with pride and joy as she lightly touched his arm.

There was the sound of glass breaking and everyone turned to look at Caroline, who was blushing from dropping her cup. There was now tea and broken glass around her feet.

 _The noise!_ Lexie tensed and John wrapped his arm around her and spun her back towards her aunt and uncle. "It is so nice to meet you. Lexie has told me so much about you." He extended his other hand.

Maddie noticed the way Lexie's eyes were shut as if in pain and how John was holding her. It almost appeared as if he was hurting her but Lexie was actually leaning into him, calming at his touch.

"Please excuse me." Mrs. Reynolds said before she left to call a maid.

"I admire your work behind the camera Mrs. Gardiner." John continued, squeezing Lexie to him.

"Please, we're family call me Aunt Maddie, you to Alexa!" She pulled them both in for a hug.

"Congratulations, I hope you will look after Alexa." Dan warned and firmly shook his hand.

"Of course," John smiled, returning his grip and kissed Lexie on the head.

All she could manage was an awkward smile. The noise wasn't the only thing that got to her; it was Lizzie's, Caroline's and Charlie's looks of pure and utter disbelief.

Even from where she was sitting, Lizzie could see Lexie's discomfort as she struggled against John several times to get free from his grip to turn around. John held her tightly and she grew worried as Lexie flexed her hand. Eventually when Lexie relaxed John loosened his grip and continued speaking to her aunt and uncle. She couldn't believe that they were getting married so young, she began to think of the possibility that Lexie was pregnant and she felt sad and sorry for her.

Mrs. Reynolds came back in and took the Gardiner's away to continue the tour. Gina quickly made her way up to Lexie to ask if she was fine. Lexie asked for some air and John escorted her out of the room. They were gone for over five minutes when Anne quickly left and returned awhile later with a smug smile on her face. Lexie and John walked in a while after her, both of them obviously upset and angry.

* * *

"So Lizzie how is your family?" Charlie asked apprehensively.

"They are doing pretty good, how about yours?"

"They are well, thank you. So Will told me you moved?"

"Yes to Mesilla New Mexico."

"That's great, um I haven't seen you since before Thanksgiving, I hope your Christmas was a good one."

"Yes, thanks. Yours too." She smiled.

"Elizabeth will you please play a duet with me?" Gina asked pouting.

"Of course Georgiana, but only if it's an easy song." Lizzie smiled.

"Great! Call me Gina, Georgiana is too long and it sounds like a guy's name." She giggled and glanced at Lexie.

"Ok, but you have to call me Lizzie."

* * *

"Can I see the ring?" Caroline's voice cracked.

Lexie reluctantly lifted her hand up but as Caroline reached for it, she recoiled and placed it back on her side.

"Why the rush to get married?" She asked amused looking down at Lexie's stomach.

John wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I wish I could say we were going to have a baby. Lexie would make a perfect mother, my niece and nephews adore her as much as I do. But she wants to wait until after college." He said kissing her possessively on her forehead.

Caroline's smile fell because even if it had been true and no matter how much better she was then Lexie; John loved her. Not to mention that ring must have cost a fortune. "Congratulations." She forced out with a fake sad smile. "Have you set a date?" She asked being friendly.

"Yes." Lexie said tersely before walking away, John, Anne, and Hurst following behind her. Caroline was left standing there shocked.

They quickly sat down, not leaving any room for Caroline. She held her head high when she passed by them to sit with Charlie but all she wanted to do was leave. Charlie was in the same mindset, he couldn't stop thinking about Jane and the fact the he was here when he was still angry at Will. Gina, Will, and Lizzie broke out into laughter at one of Rich's jokes as Mary played a lively song on the piano.

"Can you please play a song for us Lexie?" Rich smiled after Mary took her seat next to Gina.

She tensed and took a deep breath as she stood up. John gave her his dashing smile and she reluctantly made her way to the piano. She grabbed her necklace and sat down and looked through the book. Anne started speaking and soon she heard Gina's voice, easing her as she began to play. Soon she began feeling uncomfortable and she knew someone other than John was looking at her. She casually looked up and saw Charlie leaning on the piano.

"I never got to congratulate you on your engagement." He said happily.

"Thank you." She curtly replied and looked back down at the music book.

His smile fell, this was new to him; everyone liked him, he was nice and friendly. "You play the piano as lovely as you play the violin." He beamed, shaking her off.

Her jaw tightly clenched but she never faltered. She didn't understand why he was being nice to her or why Elizabeth was being nice to him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" He asked nervously, feeling her negative energy.

"As a matter of fact you have." She said without looking up at him, turning the page without missing a note. He opened his mouth to speak, "If you really do not know, then do not bother asking. Perhaps it isn't what you did to _me_ personally maybe there is a mutual acquaintance of ours that you have wronged." She said nonchalantly. A part of her knew it was wrong and illogical to be cold and mad at him but he hurt Jane, which resulted in Jane hurting her, so he hurt her.

He sharply exhaled and dropped his head. He gave her a curt nod and slowly turned to leave, hanging his head as he made his way back to his seat. Lizzie saw the whole interaction and saw how upset Charlie looked. She felt bad for him, he was a great and nice guy, he didn't have to be nice to Alexa; at least he was trying. She stood up and bravely made her way towards Alexa, someone needed to put her in her place.

"Hey," she said cautiously as she sat down.

"Yes?" Lexie asked harshly.

"What did you say to Charlie?"

"Nothing." Lexie stated coldly.

" _Lexie,"_ Lizzie started out.

Lexie abruptly stopped playing and sharply turned to look at her. "What do you care?!" She almost shouted. "Weren't you the one who blamed Will for what _he_ did?" She asked waving towards Charlie, catching everyone's attention. "NO!" She shouted before Lizzie could speak. "Of course not! You chose to blame me!" She spat and jumped up to quickly walk out of the room. John was right behind her followed by her friends and family.

"What happened?!" Gina asked. "What did you say to Lexie?!" She demanded stepping forward as Rich grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"I didn't say anything to her," Lizzie said confused.

"What did you blame Will for?!" She asked harshley.

" _Georgie,"_ Will warned.

"What did she blame you for?!" She commanded with all the essence of Catherine De Bough causing Will to flinch.

"Gina!" Anne said entering the room with Lexie behind her, surrounded by her loyal friends. "A word please." She said calmly.

* * *

Gina followed Lexie to the couch as the rest of her friends got ready to leave.

"What did she blame you and William for?" Gina demanded as Lexie sat down.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, it was not my intention. I couldn't control my emotions and-this whole day has been an ordeal."

Gina gave her a soft smile and came to hug her. "I'm sorry, I know you told me you were not close but I just thought I could help." She admitted sadly and looked down ashamed.

Lexie grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "I know you did not have any malice intentions. I-I am struggling with a lot of emotions right now. Being in the same room with Caroline has been rather difficult. It has taken all of my resolve not to punch her face in." Gina giggled. "I did not tell you anything about Elizabeth because I knew Will liked her. My feelings towards her are just that. Between her and me, like what happened between Will and her is between them. Ok?"

"But he's my brother and you're my sister!" She whined.

Lexie smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thank you but it is as I said. Look you like her right?" Gina nodded. "Will likes her," she stated and giggled. "My business with her should not come in between that."

"But Anne and them-" Lexie lifted her hand up silencing her.

"Anne does not like her but Mary does. Yes, Mary worries about my feelings, but it doesn't bother me that they are friendly and it will not bother me if you and she are friends. Our friendship will not be affected. I want you to form your own opinion of her, if you like her great, if not… well your brother would be really upset." She playfully shrugged her.

"Ok I am sorry, you are right. Do you really have to leave?" Gina said solemnly.

"It is for the best. I wish John and I could just leave but Anne is watching us like a hawk. Besides no one likes Caroline either."

"I wish you could take me with you." She giggled and Lexie laughed and hugged her.

* * *

Charlie and Caroline were speaking to themselves, Will was comforting a worried Lizzie who kept her face glued to the floor, and Rich was speaking to everyone else when Lexie and Gina entered.

"I'm sorry Lizzie and I'm sorry William. Do you guys forgive me?" Gina asked looking down ashamed.

"Of course," they both said together.

"Ok," she let out her breath. "I realized that whatever happened is none of my business." She glanced back at Lexie.

Lexie and her family left soon after and eventually so did an upset Caroline and Charlie. Gina and Rich tried to leave Will and Lizzie alone, but there were only so many things she could come up with.

* * *

"The Darcy's seem like really nice kids; did you have fun Lizzie?" Aunt Maddie asked.

"Yes… why didn't you tell me about Alexa and John?" She almost whined.

"She asked us to keep it a secret. They are going announce it after the New Year. Can you believe they'll be married by the end of the summer?" Maddie asked beaming with pride.

"What!" Lizzie exclaimed, shooting up from her seat.

"She did say after graduation right dear?"

"Yes," replied her uncle.

"She's only 17!" Lizzie cried, "Is she pregnant?"

"No! Lizzie people don't need to have a baby in order to get married. I thought they made a lovely couple." Maddie looked at her almost appalled.

"Of course," Lizzie said and gave a small smile.

* * *

Lizzie had a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't believe Alexa was going to get married; in less than five months. Her mind was trying to comprehend why Alexa was throwing her life away. She could go to any college she wanted, she could be anything she wanted, do anything and now she was getting married and start a family. It bothered her how controlling and possessive John seemed to be of her, his arrogant attitude didn't help matters. She couldn't believe how conceited he was and she thought Will was a snob.

Thinking of Will brought a smile to her face, he was different, he seemed more relaxed, a totally different person. His smile, she couldn't stop thinking about it. On occasion he would smile exposing his dimples, as his knee brushed up against her leg. There were times where he whispered in her about Rich, sending shivers down her spine. She definitely didn't hate him anymore and she doubted that she ever did. She couldn't believe she fell for Wickham's lies, Will wasn't really that bad; all he ever really did was wound her ego. It was weird how he went from being cold, rude, and a snob to a nice, friendly, funny guy who had a great smile.

She realized she liked him, she always had but wouldn't let herself see it. No matter how much she told herself that she disliked him, he was all she could think of. He was very intelligent and he could keep up with her, he challenged her. She was really glad she got to see this side of him. Everyone tried telling her that he was a good man but she didn't listen and now she could only ever hope was to be his friend.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. The Burton's invited her aunt and uncle so they could meet, and Lexie invited Gina, Will and Rich over as well. A really big part of her was praying for a miracle and she would get to spend most of her time with him. If he still liked her, she didn't doubt that she could get him but he didn't seem interested in anything besides school and her family. She did find out things about him from Gina and Will, he really enjoyed reading, he loved horses and he had won several trophies when he was younger. She found out how much he really looked after Gina and how he always helped out his friends. She needed to be sure he liked her before she made a move.

* * *

Dec. 30

Lexie didn't know why she cared about helping Will out with Lizzie, but she knew she wanted him to be happy and it was obvious that Elizabeth made him happy. Now she had to face the possibility of speaking to Lizzie again and she didn't know how that would turn out, she didn't want to think about it.

Lizzie couldn't believe the house as she walked up to the door. It screamed wealth like the De Bough's. Yes the Darcy's were evidently rich but it didn't seem as if they were trying to show it. Once she met Mrs. Burton, Alexa's grandmother she understood; she was like Mrs. De Bough's long lost sister. She was happy that Edward and Lilly seemed nice and caring.

"Elizabeth, this is Alexander _Sawyer_ ; my bodyguard. The man I've been staying with these past few months. Sawyer, this is Elizabeth Bennet." Lexie said with that smirk on her face, Lizzie smiled and introduced herself, but she had to look away.

"Ms. Bennet." He curtly replied and left to speak to Edward.

* * *

Lizzie was so happy that she was able to sit next to Will again and he was still being nice and friendly to her. It was a lot easier to speak with him here, there were too many people with many things going on at once, they were left alone. At one point they reached for the same cookie and their hands brushed up against each other, causing the both of them to blush. She placed her hand on the couch between them and he slowly placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him and he was smiling at her with his dimples and she couldn't help but return his smile.

Gina saw them holding hands, looking lovingly at each other. Knowing they could stay that way, she walked up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Will!" Rich called him over to where he was standing with Lexie and the other guys.

"So do you like Will?" Gina asked as she sat down next to Lizzie who blushed. "I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. "Just so you know, he like you too." Lizzie snapped her head to look at her with disbelief. "When he spoke to me about you, he couldn't stop speaking and he had that big smile on his face. He's really glad that you are her. I know he seems rigid at times but he's gone through a lot." She stated softly.

"I know and I am sorry." She said looking at Gina as she placed a hand over hers.

"It's fine really," Gina shrugged it off. "All I'm saying is that once you get to know him he's like a big teddy bear." She giggled.

"I'm beginning to see that." She smiled. "If you ever want to talk about anything; I know we don't really know each other but you can speak to me if you want."

Gina smiled, "There is nothing to talk about, not anymore," she said happily glancing at Lexie. "I don't know why you and Lexie aren't close and she already made me understand it wasn't my business, but Lexie is a great, you should speak to her." She said before she stood to leave as Will came back, leaving Lizzie sitting there shocked but she smiled up at Will.

"What's so funny?" She asked noticing Will's amused smile.

"Rich was trying to convince me to arm wrestle Lexie." He chuckled.

"Why would he do that?" She asked looking over to the group.

"She beat him and he wanted to see if she could beat me." He laughed.

"Afraid to lose to a girl?" She teased.

"Something like that." He smiled looking at Lexie.

"How well do you know Alexa? I mean you guys stayed here for the holiday right?" She asked noticing the way he looked at Alexa who was the center of attention.

Lizzie also glanced at her she was surrounded by everyone she was the center of attention.

"How well do you know Alexa? I mean you guys stayed here for the holiday right?"

"Yes. She, Gina and Rich are great friends, and she invited us over for Christmas. She did not want us to stay alone I suppose."

"Alone?"

"Yes, my father was unable to come down for the holiday again," he stated with a hint of sadness.

"So you're not friends with her?" She asked, wanting it confirmed.

"More of acquaintances."

* * *

They continued speaking and at one point she placed her hand back on the couch between them and again he placed his hand over hers. This would only happen for a couple of minutes, but they couldn't stop touching each other. It was getting late and her aunt and uncle needed to leave. They were leaving the country again in a few days and needed to make sure they had everything ready.

"What were your plans for tomorrow evening?" Mrs. Burton commanded.

"Oh well we were going to go downtown to watch the fireworks." Maddie smiled sweetly.

"Here is an invitation to our annual New Year's Party. We will be introducing Alexa to our friends and associates and we will be announcing her engagement and the adoption. You are welcome to come; she will be playing her violin and a piece on the piano." Mrs. Burton stated.

"Oh you should really sing, you have such a lovely voice." Dan beamed.

Lexie just smiled stiffly and nodded as John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, both of them knowing she was going to be singing now.

As the Gardiner's were placing their coats on, Mrs. Burton was boasting about how big the party was going to be and how everyone was always dying for an invitation, and all Lizzie could do was stand there and smile with her aunt and uncle. Placing his coat on, Will managed to slowly sneak away and called Lexie over.

"Yes?" She asked confused.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone. "Can I call in on that favor?" She nodded for him to continue. "I overheard your uncle asking you to sing tomorrow and I was wondering if you could play a song for me." He admitted sheepishly.

"What kind of song?" She asked uncertainly.

"A, I am sorry may we please start over song." He shrugged as she looked at him skeptically. "I want to aske Elizabeth to dance."

She nodded her understanding as Lizzie glanced at how close they were. "May I ask John for help on choosing a song, since it seems as if you don't have a specific one in mind?"

He gave her a curt nod before he left to help Gina with her coat before Louis could help her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 39

Dec. 31

When Will got to the kitchen this morning, he was surprised to see that the whole house was busy; Mrs. Reynolds passed him by without almost acknowledging him.

"Oh William, Good morning! I'm sorry but your father will be here within the hour and I am trying to get everything ready."

"My father is coming?" He asked surprised.

"Yes please excuse me, I need to make sure the cook follows all of the doctor's instructions."

* * *

Gina and he were sitting at the table as she ate breakfast and he looked over the paper. The door opened and in walked in his father, Gina let out a huge scream as she juimped out of her seat and ran up to hug him.

"Daddy! I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I have missed you too," he smiled at her. "You look as if you've grown an inch or two."

"Fitz told me the same thing!" She giggled.

"Uncle G!" Rich yelled walking into the room.

"Richard! How are you? How are you holding up with your aunt?" He asked pulling Rich in for a half hug.

"It's actually not that bad," he laughed.

Will stiffly stood and walked over to his father. "Hello father." He said holding out his hand.

"William. Are you keeping your grades up?" He asked shaking his hand.

"Yes. Why are you here?" He asked aloofly.

"I cannot even come to my own home?"

"Of course you can daddy!" Gina giggled and hugged his arm. "It's just a big surprise. Mrs. Reynolds said it was last minute."

"Well tonight is the Burton's party is it not? I came to buy you that dress you wanted."

"Really?! So we're going together?!" She let out a big squeal before running out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rich asked laughing as she left.

"To get ready! I need to call Anne and Lexie so we may meet up!" She yelled without stopping or looking back.

"Go get ready Richard; I am sure you also need a tuxedo." Rich just chuckled and left to get ready.

"You came for the party?" Will asked tersely as his father made his way to the table.

"The Burton's have a lot of connections all around the world. Had I know that Georgiana was such good friends with the girl; I would have come sooner." He stated.

"I see." He said before turning to leave. He would have been happier if his father hadn't come, if it didn't make Georgie so happy to see him. His only wish was that his father wasn't so cold to him, that he could show some affection but that wasn't the type of relationship they had. A part of him began to hope that maybe things could be different and the best part was that he could introduce Lizzie to his father now.

* * *

They were one of the last people to arrive, for someone who wanted to make a good impression. As soon as his father saw some people he knew, he left to make his presence known, Gina and Rich left to go find Lexie and them, and he was left all alone but he didn't have to wait long before the Gardiner's and Lizzie walked in.

It was like all the air had left his body and he couldn't breathe. Every single curl on her hair was perfect, she had a green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her upper body perfectly and flared out at her hips; the skirt reaching just above her ankles. A big smile appeared on his face when her eyes met his and his legs started moving of their own accord.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

She was brightly smiling and blushing as he pulled away. "Hello Will."

He smiled, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Josh." Will smiled shaking their hands.

"You look really beautiful." He said following behind the Gardiner's.

She blushed a deep dark red as his hand made its way to the small of her back. "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled.

* * *

"Hello family, friends and colleagues," Mr. Burton said taking the stage with Mrs. Burton. "Thank you all for coming out to celebrate the New Year with us and our family. As you all know, we have a new edition to add to our family. Over the Christmas holiday, Alexandra officially became a Burton and was adopted by our son Edward and his family."

"It is our pleasure to introduce to you, our Granddaughter Alexandra Marie Burton!" Mrs. Burton smiled brightly.

The room filled with applause as Lexie, John and her new family stepped out from behind the curtain. Lexie was wearing a lace navy blue mermaid dress with diamond jewels all over that glistened in the spotlight. It hugged her body perfectly, and flared out at her knees and reached the floor. Her hair was parted to one side and pinned back on the other. She didn't have much makeup on, not that she needed it and she had that big smile on her face as John stood smiling next to her. John gave her a chaste kiss and walked off the stage followed by her family as Mary walked onto the stage with her violin. Lexie kept her smile and got ready. Mary began playing **The Four Seasons, Winter I. Allegro non molto** before Lexie joined in.

Lizzie grabbed Will's hand and pulled him along outside, not wanting to watch Lexie play. He was telling her how his father came to town and asked if he could introduce her. She couldn't believe it and it opened up her hopes that maybe there still was a chance between them. They had only been outside a while before it started to get too cold and they headed back inside to a room full of applause. Mary and Lexie took their bow before Lexie handed the violin to Mary and Mary walked off the stage.

Lexie turned and slowly walked up to the piano, as the spotlight followed her. She took her seat and a man came and placed a microphone in front of her. "Thank you very much," she breathed out with a small smile on her face. She cleared her throat, "This song was requested for a friend for someone special." She turned grabbed her necklace and felt someone come up next to her. She turned to see John sitting next to her with a smile. " _I love you,"_ she mouthed.

" _Love you,"_ he mouthed back.

"Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Will nervously asked.

"I would love to," she smiled.

"Can you please listen to the lyrics?" He asked as he led her to the floor. She was confused but nodded and as he grabbed her hand, he felt as spark which only intensified when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

 ***** " _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart  
_

 _Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start."_

Lexie sang looking into John's eyes, full of emotion and showing it in her performance. It was just the two of them in the room and she was singing to him. Will felt the same thing with Lizzie at the moment as if they were the only ones in the room. He was listening to Lexie's voice as he stared into Lizzie's brown eyes, both smiling ear to ear at each other. They were slowly leaning into each other, their eyes closing and lips parting, both in a daze which was broken when the sound of applause spread throughout the room.

Will took a step back and looked around, the whole room staring at the stage. "Did you like the song?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Yes. Are you the friend she sang it for?" She smiled brightly.

He lightly blushed. "Yes."

Another song began and she grabbed him and pulled him to her to dance again.

* * *

They danced three songs, never really speaking and he was about to introduce Lizzie to his father. Her cellphone rang but and she ignored several calls but on the fourth call, she knew it must be important. She reluctantly excused herself and left as Mr. Darcy was walking up to Will.

"William I want you to ask Alexandra for a dance as soon as she finishes this one. Afterwards, introduce me." He stated.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend." Will said looking towards the direction Lizzie took off in.

"I will meet them later. Now go, quickly." He commanded, his tone warranting no objection as he stared at him.

Will gave a curt nod and quickly made his way to the dance floor where Lexie was dancing with John. He knew she was wearing heels but John was still several inches taller than her, he was looking down at her with a smile on his face as she stared back at him. It almost appeared as they were floating, dancing across the floor. The song ended and everyone clapped as people made their way to and from the dance floor. John was leading her off the floor and he quickly made his way towards them.

"Hello Johnathan, Lexie. I was hoping you would dance with me." He asked extending his hand.

John squared his shoulders and stiffened but Lexie gently squeezed his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek before accepting his hand. He led her to the dance floor and as they waited, she still hadn't said anything and when the music started she was treating him coldly.

"Have I done something to make you angry?"

She softly looked up at him. "No Will, I am sorry it's just that everyone has been staring at me and I'm afraid of embarrassing myself." She said looking past him at John and gave a small smile.

Will glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at them causing him to tense.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause you discomfort. Think of something that makes you happy." She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Thank you for singing a song for me." He smiled.

"I hoped you liked it, John chose it he likes Coldplay a lot, so you should thank him as well." He nodded and it went quiet again.

"Would you like to talk about something?" He asked when he saw her trying to concentrate on something.

"No just promise you won't let me trip, I've already tripped three times. The dress is quite long and I'm wearing six inch heels!" She playfully grimaced quickly before her smile fell but it remained in her eyes.

"Promise," he smiled back showing off his dimples.

They continued to dance in comfortable silence and he occasionally had to help support her but it was unnoticeable to everyone else. The people staring didn't bother him as much as it bothered her, he was used to it and he was thinking of Lizzie. Turning, he glanced around the room and saw Lizzie walk in disoriented and distraught. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was looking around frantically, lost. He abruptly dropped Lexie's hand and stepped away, walking off of the dance floor, never saying a word.

Lexie was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, dumbstruck, as half of the room started at Will appalled and the rest had yet to notice. To her it felt like the whole world was looking at her. She watched as Will made his way to Lizzie, time slowed down and she felt a deep pain in her heart as all the air left her body. The whispering started and it was like everyone was yelling in her ear, her own thoughts joining in. _Breathe!_ Her face turned emotionless as she held her head high but kept her eyes downcast. _Breathe!_ She tried to tell herself as she tried to take a calming breath in but her lungs only seemed to allow a second of air in.

She could feel her face flush and the only thing she knew was that she needed to get away. She took several graceful steps but almost tripped as the room started to blur. She steadied herself and took several more steps, still trying to breathe, knowing she had to get to John. The room started to spin and her head began to hurt, the last thing she heard was a loud yell before everything went black.

John heard a loud scream followed by several loud gasps. He saw Sawyer and the rest of the Burton guards start to talk through their walkie-talkies and begin to move around. People were gathering around something and when he looked, he could see a navy blue dress on the floor and he knew something wasn't right. His heart sank and he quickly pushed through the crowd, reaching Lexie he fell to his knees. Tears filled his eyes as he silently begged her to wake up.

* * *

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked once they were outside.

She broke down crying and he instinctively hugged her as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She cried for several minutes, before she calmed down as he caressed her hair and reassured her everything would be ok even though she knew it wouldn't.

"I have to find my aunt and uncle," she sniffled pulling away.

"Just take a deep breath and try to calm down, tell me what happened." He pleaded looking softly into her eyes.

She took a calming breath but only broke down crying again. Her arms wrapped around him for support, he kept reassuring that everything would be fine but she had to calm down first and tell him what happened. She looked up at him as he rubbed as he gently rubbed circles on her back, his face showed how worried he was.

"J-Ja-Jane jus-st called me an-d she, she. Kitty ran away from my aunts," she took a deep breath. "She ran away wi-with. George Wickham." She felt his whole body tense and he slightly pulled away from her embrace.

"Have they tried looking for her?"

"They went to the Denny's but they said that Wickham hasn't been there for the last couple of weeks and his cousin hasn't seen him either! My dad is on his way back home to help my uncle and speak to the police. For now my mom wants us to go home. She's hoping that my Uncle Dan can help out." She took a deep breath and sobbed. "But what are they supposed to do!?" How will they find her?" She cried. "There is no hope, I just hope the police find her before something tragic happens!" She cried.

"I'll help you look for your aunt and uncle." He stated.

Entering the ballroom, people seemed to be in a rush about something too. Everyone seemed excited and gathering around something and it didn't take them long to find the Gardiner's. One look at Lizzie and they quickly followed Will to the hallway, where Lizzie managed to tell them what happened without crying. They asked Will to relay the message to Lexie for them that they had to leave. He agreed and walked them to the hallway to help Lizzie with her coat, wanting to spend as much time with her.

"I wish there was more I could do to help. I hope they find Kitty as soon as possible." He said sadly.

"Thank you Will," she gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye," she said sadly as tears filled her eyes again.

He gave a small smile. "Goodbye," he said sadly and turned to walk away.

* * *

The whole car ride back to her uncles, all she could thing about was how she lost all hope of ever being with Will or having any form of relationship with him. There was no way he'd like her after this, this proved everything he said about her family. She felt beneath him and she really wished she had spoken to Kitty and Lydia about George, warned them, but she knew it would have fallen on deaf ears. She was really worried about Kitty and she could only hope that he wouldn't hurt her or abandon her on the streets and she was praying they would be found soon.

* * *

"Fitzwilliam Joshua Clarence Darcy! How could you just walk out on Lexie?!" Gina shrieked walking in.

"Look Georgie, there was something more important that required my attention." He said squeezing his eyes shut. His father and Rich had already berated him he didn't need to hear it from her too.

"She fainted Will! She's in the hospital! I spoke to Anne and she's really worried. She didn't really say much, she couldn't." She said sadly. "Tomorrow first thing, we're going to the hospital!" She told him.

"I can't Georgie, there is something important I really need to do. I can't waste any time."

"You can't take five minutes to visit a friend in the hospital!" She seethed.

"Look it's an emergency, I can't go into any details. She's probably fine." Will said indifferently.

"Fine, I'm staying with Anne and Mary tonight. You know what Will you're a real asshat, but I still love you." She said walking out as Rich walked in.

"Look Rich, we have to take off as soon as possible." He said as Rich sat down, he had already explained everything to him.

"Will, we're kids. Well young adults, your dad's angry at you. My parents are out of the country; my brothers are busy with college and stuff. If we're going to get anywhere, we need Sawyer's help and that means we need to see Lexie." He pointed out smiling. He wanted to see if she was fine but he had already promised Will he'd help him.

* * *

 _Not So Happy New Year!_

 _Every year the Burton's come home to celebrate the holiday with their family and friends and throw an annual New Year's Party but_ w _hat was supposed to be a Happy New Year celebration for Burton's turned into a trip to the hospital when Alexandra fainted at the party and was unresponsive. There is no word on how Alexandra is doing or what exactly happened but there are rumors involving a man who seems to have ditched her in the middle of the dance floor._

 _The evening started with great news for the family however and it seems as if congratulations are in order; Edward Thomas Burton, and wife Lillian Paula Burton officially adopted Alexandra nee Bennet over the Christmas Holiday, making her Alexandra Marie Burton; no word as if she will be moving to North Park. She then played Winter I allegro non molto by Antonio Vivaldi on the violin, giving a breath taking performance followed by playing and singing Coldplay's The Scientist beautifully._

 _The party continued but the energy wasn't the same with half of the family missing. The family has yet to release a statement at the time._

* * *

John had been sitting in the waiting room for three hours and he was planning on staying the night in the uncomfortable chair, not wanting to leave Lexie. He couldn't stop thinking about her reaction when she woke up. His mistake was assaulting her but he was just so happy she woke up; he couldn't help but hug and kiss her. She panicked and the doctors had to sedate her and strap her to her bed. Anne, Mary and Hurst stayed with her until she fell asleep and right now Hurst was in the room with her.

No one knew what happened but they knew she had a panic attack. He regretted offering to carry her pill box for her and not allowing her to take it before the party began. She did try to tell him, the damn box was burning a hole in his pocket. He really wished she could be normal, all of this was starting to be too much for him. He was still young, he shouldn't have to be worried about these things right now; it was too much to handle.

" _Does it hurt?" Rich asked as he moved around the kitchen, Lexie stood there with a cut on her head._

" _Not really, I'm just really embarrassed… I was hoping that when I saw him, I would be able to show that I am normal now. Well as normal as I can be. You know, 'Hey I'm doing great, don't feel bad for me!' Not that he cares… OW!" She cried and fake pouted at him when he placed a bag of ice on her head._

" _Sorry," he said placing the ice pack gently back on her forehead. "You still love him." He stated sadly._

" _I. Guess. So… A part of me always hoped he would come back for me. Ugh I hated myself so much, I hate that fucking word. I wish I could grab a knife and just stab that feeling away. Stab it until it turns into dust." She said darkly and then sighed. "A part of me will always resent him…. He did the right thing by walking away. I understand. I do. But after all these years it still hurts so much. I'm pathetic." She gave a dry chuckle._

" _No you're not. He was the first person you had any feelings for… I can't believe he's getting married in three days. How could he bring her over! I know he's Hurst's best friend, but how could Hurst do this, you're his sister?"_

" _I'm glad he was able to find someone who makes him happy. She seems really nice, and beautiful; perfect," she said sadly. She cleared her throat, "I just hope she loves him. I'm happy he's happy, that's all I ever wanted," she gave a small smile and a tear fell from her eye._

 _He brushed it away and cupped her cheek. "You need to move on Lexie, I know you want kids and a family someday. I see the way you look at Alex and Regina. They consider you a second mom but you can't stay with Anne and Hurst forever."_

" _The funny thing is that they actually want me to. We're a family, we always have been. I consider you part of my family too." She smiled at him and placed her hand over his._

 _He frowned and put the ice bag down. "You see me as a brother don't you?"_

" _Is that a bad thing?" She looked down and then back up. "I mean you were there when I needed someone to speak to, a shoulder to cry on, and the worst day of my life. If you hadn't been there for me…_ _ *****_ _the day the whole world went away," she shed another tear and shook her head, smiling. "You have always been there. I love you."_

 _He looked at the cut and blew on it. "I don't want you to see me as your brother Lexie. I don't want you to just love me." She looked down and nodded shying away from him. He lifted her chin and leaned down and kissed her, she slowly pulled away. "I want you to be_ _in_ _love with me."_

 _Tears filled her eyes and she turned around, "Please learn a lesson from John and realize that you deserve better than me. I can't be normal Rich, I try so hard. I have his temper and that woman's mouth. I'm still broken. It's been four years and I still can't-" she closed her eyes to fight her emotions._

" _I can be your_ _ **Perfect Fit**_ _, Lexie._ _ *****_ _Hello, I'm good for nothing; will you love me just the same? You know I've wanted to do that for the past four years." He smiled._

" _Really?" She turned around, drying her eyes. He nodded and took a step towards her; he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes._

" _You amaze me, you amaze everyone. You turn everyone's head but you don't see me. I am always looking at you, trying to be close to you. I've seen you at your worst and I've seen you at your best._ _ *****_ _If someone can't handle you at your worst, then they don't deserve you at your best. I am in love with you Lexie. I always have been." She closed her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her but she didn't break away this time._

He jumped up from the seat, startling Kevin and other people. "Are you ok?" Kevin asked groggily.

"I-um-I need some coffee. Would you like some?"

* * *

She tried opening her eyes but they didn't want to comply, she tried moving but it felt like se was strapped to the table, she tried remembering the last thing she was doing but nothing came to mind. She moved her hand and realized that someone was holding it.

"Where am I?" She softly asked, still trying to open her eyes.

"You're at the hospital." A deep familiar, disoriented voice responded. The words slowly reached her brain and then processed each word, bringing fear.

It kicked in she was in a hospital! In her mind she was moving around like a fish out of water, but physically she was hardly moving if at all. She tried opening her eyes again but it was an effortless endeavor. She felt dizzy and all she wanted to do was let the darkness take over, but she had to know what she did this time to end up at the hospital. It felt like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and she could faintly hear the monitor going off.

"Lexie, it's ok! You're safe. You're ok, please calm down." The voice was soothing and she sighed when his hand cupped her cheek. Hurst came into her mind and she softly smiled.

She tried opening her eyes and a blur appeared, she blinked several times until her eyes adjusted letting in the light and she was surprised to see the last person she would ever expect, her smile dropped.

"Johnathan? What are you doing here?" She asked confused. Was she at school last? Either way it couldn't be possible that he was here. "Can you do me a favor and pinch me?"

"Why?" He smirked at her.

She wanted to smile but resisted, instead her jaw locked. She was about to say, 'to know if she was dreaming' and cringed. "Because I asked you to, where is Hurst? Why are you here?" She asked turning away from his hand.

"Lexie, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked downfallen.

She tried to think but nothing came to mind. There was just darkness; it seemed like the harder she tried the more it hurt. A sharp pain was radiating from the back of her head and soon it was too much. She shut her eyes in pain and tried to calmly breathe.

"I-I don't know, I can't-why are you calling me Lexie? What happened?"

There was a pause; he carefully chose his words, hoping the swelling had gone down. "We were at a party when you fell and hit your head-"

"Why would we be at a party together?" His hand gripped hers tightly and she realized he was still holding on. She pulled it away as best she could but felt a deep sadness; her heart ached but she couldn't fathom why. "Does my father know I'm here?" She asked frightened and flinched at that unfamiliar but strangely familiar feeling.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." He said standing but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me alone!… I know we aren't friends but I-Please. Don't. Leave." She whispered begging him with her eyes. He looked as if he wanted to cry but sat back down. They were quiet for a while as she held his hand. "May I tell you something?" All he could do was nod, afraid to open his mouth knowing he would break down. "I've always wanted to thank you… for a picture you took at Hurst's party last summer. It is my favorite picture; Hurst, Anne, Mary and I." _It's gotten me through tough times,_ she wanted to say but she couldn't imagine why she wanted to talk, especially to him. She started realizing that she was lying down in the hospital, strapped down and he wasn't being mean; he was being nice and caring.

He let out a sob and rested his head on her lap. She wanted nothing more than to place her hand on his head and comfort him. Twitching again at the feeling, she was happy they were strapped down. She felt odd, feeling all of these emotions but she brushed it aside; he was so sad, he needed her.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked muffled and she tried to again, causing her head to hurt.

He knew she didn't remember, she had forgotten, she forgot him, all they had been through, all she had been through. She had already told him this; the picture was taken two years ago. The doctor said it would be temporary; her brain needed time to swell down but he was worried that she would repress everything like she did when she was little. She still didn't remember everything, sometimes the smallest and most random things would set her off.

At the moment he hated himself, last night he was considering walking away from her. She wouldn't remember, she didn't remember them and she seemed repulsed when he kissed her. She might eventually remember him but no one knew when that would be. The thought of being there for her as she relived everything all over again was taxing but his dream frightened him. He knew it was just a dream but it could have been a sign. Maybe he was supposed to leave her now, to make it easier on her. A vision of Rich and Lexie came into his mind it seemed so real it was heartbreaking. He couldn't and wouldn't let anyone else have her, she was his and he was hers. If he was willing to go against his grandfather to be with her, he was willing to do anything. He was too stubborn and he wouldn't allow her to forget him, she couldn't. He wouldn't even allow her to push him away, no matter how much she tried, he inserted himself into her life, the connection they had was too special to walk away, she was special.

He quickly sat up and unstrapped her chest and arms. He stared at her with determination as he sat on the bed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was hypnotized by his beautiful expressive eyes, she'd always thought so.

He softly lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, _his touch_. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand, his other hand went to the base of her neck and her spine tingled making her. Her back arched and her heart began to race. She sharply inhaled and her eyes snapped open. His hazel eyes were staring right at her green ones as if asking for something, wanting, begging almost. But she couldn't help him and her eyes were apologetic. His eyes watered and showed an emotion she couldn't place. Without thinking about it her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, his eyes closed, and he sat up taller; her touch affecting him the same way.

She closed her eyes again, enjoying the moment. He rested his forehead on hers and she opened her eyes to look up at him. The next thing she knew he was leaning in and his soft lips landed on hers. She felt a huge shock run throughout her entire body, the way she'd imagine it would feel to get struck by lightning. Her body shivered and it was as if every moment spent with him flashed before her eyes. Moving her lips against his and her hand moved to the back of his head, bringing him closer. Without breaking away, she took a deep breath and slowly pulled away, whispering his name. Her eyes blinked open and it was like she was waking up for the first time. He let out a sob and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Her arms wrapped around him and softly caressed his hair. "Sshh, tell me what's wrong. What happened?" She asked as her eyes scanned the room.

"Do you remember me?" He sobbed.

She slightly pushed him back and gave him a deep kiss. " _Mon bien-aime. Mon tout."_ _(My beloved. My everything._ ) She whispered.

His arms brought her back in for a tight hug and he let out a deep long breath. "You fell and hit your head causing some swelling in your brain. You didn't remember me, you thought you were 16 and were asking for James. You panicked and they had to tie you down. Anne, Mary and Hurst waited with you until you fell asleep; Hurst stayed with you overnight. Luckily the fracture didn't reopen but you may feel pain."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "The last thing I remember was… dancing. I was dancing… with Will." Her hands balled into fists. "He stopped and just left me there, he just walked away. I felt like all the air left my body, I couldn't breathe. I tried leaving but everyone was staring at me and whispering. I just remember feeling really afraid and hurt."

"He disappeared after that along with Elizabeth and the Gardiner's." She nodded not really caring.

* * *

"Anne we're in a hospital, I think we'll be ok on our own." Lexie told her hotly as the rest of the family got ready to leave.

Anne just smiled, "I know you're hungry Anne! Your stomach woke me up this morning!" Gina giggled.

"Fine, but we'll be back within twenty minutes." Anne warned standing as everyone gave Lexie a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and take a break John?" Edward asked hesitantly. "One of the boys can stay with her." He suggested.

"I'm fine Mr. Burton, I ate most of her breakfast from here." He chuckled.

"Which is why, it would be awesome to have some pancakes or scrambled eggs with ham, and OJ!" Lexie told him sweetly with a small pout, he smiled brightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, so Anne is going to try and make it back ASAP. Do you think _we_ have time for a quick shower?" Lexie turned to John once everyone was gone.

"Lexie, you're in the hospital and have a head injury." He stated.

"You're right of course." She softly kissed his hand as her eyes bore into his, suggesting. He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "Fine I'll go." She slowly stood and made her way to the door and spoke with the guard. She walked over to the restroom door, stopped, and turned to look at him. "But two things first, one; we might not have another chance alone for about another week, and two," she gave him a sexy smile and took off the hospital gown letting it drop to the floor. She allowed him to stare at her in her underwear and slowly turned around giving him a view of her backside. "I asked the guard not to allow anyone in until I finished showering." She said innocently and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

His gazed remained glued to the door, he felt stuck. He heard the shower turn on and when she started humming, he knew she was already in the shower. He could imagine her naked as the water fell on her skin, touching herself, memories of all their showers together flooded his mind. _You need to shower too. She's right, Anne hasn't allowed you to be alone more than five minutes. Damn! She's sexy! But she's in the hospital! Sex in the shower is awesome!_ He quickly jumped out of his seat and made his way to the bathroom. He began undressing as soon as he closed the door behind her, the whole time looking at the shower as she remained oblivious.

He quietly entered the shower and just stared at her, appreciating her, feeling like a fool. She was a Goddess and he worshiped her, walking away would have been the biggest mistake of his life. He was entranced by her and lost his resolve, hugging her from behind. His hard erection pressing against her back as her body reacted to his touch.

"You're so fucking sexy." He said huskily into her ear as one of his hands traveled down her body, the other still holding her.

"But I'm not doing anything!" She giggled as he readjusted himself so if he wanted to, he could enter her from behind. All he had to do was bend her forward and have his way with her.

He kissed the base of her neck and she threw her head back as a moan escaped her throat. His hand cupped her breast and he lightly squeezed and pulled on her nipple. "You're naturally sexy. You don't have to do anything." He said into her ear as his other hand found her other breast.

She reached behind her and searched until she found his hard member, he let out a deep groan and his hand snaked its way to her sex. She moaned as he started rubbing her clit and when she moaned his name he turned her around and swiftly lifted her, pinning her against the wall. His lips came crashing down on hers and he shoved his tongue down her throat as she tried to move her hips against his.

"Do you want me?" He asked breathlessly pulling away; all she could do was nod as she caught her breath.

"Do you need me?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked seductively playing with her breasts again.

"John, please!" She cried as he pressed into her.

"Tell me, Lexie. Tell me what you want." He demanded kissing and nibbling her neck. Her hands lightly tugged on his hair but when he bit her neck she pulled his head back.

"I want you John!" She said looking into his eyes. She pulled him in for a deep kiss as her hands began exploring his perfectly sculpted body. "I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me baby. Please I want you so bad!" She moaned.

His lips crashed against hers as he slowly entered her, both moaning deeply into each other's lips. He stilled giving her time to adjust before he began to slowly rock his hips in and out of her, loving how tight and wet she felt as the warm water fell down on them.

"Faster baby," she begged pulling away.

He slyly grinned and slightly picked up his pace but he was still going slow, she tried to bounce out of frustration and move to create some friction but he stopped and pressed his hips into hers and reverted back to his original pace. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard and fast but it had been too long since he'd been inside of her, made love to her. He began pulling out enough, only leaving the tip in before he slowly rammed into her.

"John!" She cried and pulled his head back again. He was looking at her with that smug smile on his face, fully aware of what he was doing. She really hated when he teased her and an idea popped into her head. She pulled him in for a slow and sensual kiss as her thighs wrapped around him tighter.

He let out a deep moan when she began to tightly clench and unclench her sex around his member. He knew he wasn't going to last if she continued, with the way she was kissing and touching him. She pulled away and looked at him through hooded eyelashes. " _Si vous ne me baises pas dur et rapide, vous serez en prenant une douche très froide._ _En solo.'' (If you don't fuck me hard and fast you'll be taking a very cold shower. Alone.)_

* * *

After the guard got off the phone with Edward, he quickly stepped aside to allow Rich and Will into Lexie's room. Entering they saw it was empty and the shower could be heard running. Will couldn't believe that Lexie was left alone, she hated hospitals. Anne didn't say anything and he knew that they were all out getting something to eat, including Sawyer. As they got further into the rooms, moans could be heard coming from the bathroom.

'' _Plus vite!..._ _Plus vite!...'' (Faster!_ _Faster!) Lexie's voice cried._

Will quickly grabbed Rich by his jacket and began pulling him out of the room.

" _Plus vite!...Oui! baise-moi! N'arrête surtout pas, alors! (Faster!_ _Yes! Fuck me! Whatever you do, don't stop!) She said._

" _Merde! Si bon!" (Fuck! So good!) He groaned._

Rich managed to shrug him off and made his way to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it.

"Rich!" He whispered harshly, blushing.

"Tell me what they're saying!" Rich grabbed him and tried pulling him towards the door.

" _Je te aime ! (I love you)_

" _Je te aime!" (I love you)_

The sound of the shower blocked out their whispers and quiet moans. It had been too long since they last had sex and Lexie loved when they finally got to get lost in each other. The first round was usually less carnal, it could last over an hour and the orgasm was mind-blowingly amazing. She wouldn't have mind going slow but then the water would run cold and she knew that her family could be back any minute.

"Let's come back!" Will insisted as Rich pulled out his phone.

"Shh!"

" _Me dire que tu es à moi!'' (Tell me you're mine!)_

'' _Je suis à vous!''_ _(I am yours!)_

'' _Dîtes-moi!'' (Tell me!)_

'' _Je suis à vous!'' (I am yours!)_ _''Oh John!''_

'' _Alexa!''_

"I know you know French Will, so spill!" Rich said heading towards one of the chairs.

"No! This is wrong we should have left." Will huffed following behind.

"Then why did _you_ stay?" Will folded his arms across his chest and turned away. "Man John's lucky! I officially hate him! Bastard! Were they telling each other dirty things? It must have been if they used a different language. Tell me!" He pestered.

Will just placed the flowers he had gotten on the table and took his seat.

"You are no fun!" Rich pouted as he sat down, hiding his smirk.

They waited awhile before the door finally opened and John stepped out wearing nothing but his dress pants from last night and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey John!" Rich said hesitantly, letting their presence known; neither of them could look him in the eye.

"Hello Rich," John said unabashed and ignoring Will. "Have you been waiting long? Lexie will be out soon, you just missed Gina they went to get breakfast." He grinned. "Wait how did you get in? Isn't there a guard?"

"We had to call Anne who spoke to Edward. We actually needed to speak to Sawyer about something and well we need Lexie's help." Rich stated.

John glanced at Will and noticed the flowers next to him. "It would be better if you weren't here. She doesn't want to see you." He told Will tersely.

The door opened a crack. "Did you find the bag babe?" Lexie's voice was heard.

"Yes, hold on." He quickly grabbed one of the bags and walked back into the bathroom. A few minutes later John walked back out in jeans and an undershirt.

"She won't speak to you Darcy so I suggest you wait outside." He stated.

Will stood up to protest but Rich quickly stood up and led him out the door. They walked together to the waiting room without saying anything and once there Will sat down.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry?" Will asked solemnly handing him the flowers.

"Sure." He said before turning to walk back to the room.

He was surprised that she wouldn't want to see Will but if she didn't want to see him then he wasn't going to make her uncomfortable. He walked in and saw Lexie sitting on the bed texting when he walked in with the flowers.

"Lexie!" He beamed and eyed John cautiously as he approached her. Giving her a big hug, he glanced at John. One of his biggest fears was that John knew he liked Lexie more than a friend. He really did like John and considered him a good friend, besides Lexie was in love with him.

"Hey Rich!" She smiled and embraced him in a big hug. Pulling away he handed her the flowers. "Are those from you or Will?"

"Will, he says he's sorry. So what happened?" He asked.

"I-believe I had a panic attack and I fainted, hit my head. Please tell him thank you for the flowers but I do not accept them. So John said you needed my help with something?" She asked wanting to avoid the topic of Will.

"Well Will and I." She nodded for him to continue. "You see. I don't know how to say this. It involves Elizabeth and your family, and the reason Will ran out on you." He said cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

Her face remained impassive. "I don't understand what the Bennet's have to do with me."

"Well apparently one your sisters ran away with Wickham and Will wants to help track her down; we were hoping that Sawyer would be able to help us out."

She closed her eyes and thought for a second. "Who was it?" Rich looked confused. "Kitty or Lydia?"

"Should that really matter?" He asked in disbelief.

"If it were Lydia she won't last long once she sees that he can't give her anything. She's too spoiled and pampered and I doubt he'd be able to tolerate her presence over an extended period of time. So she'll return home sooner or later. If it were Kitty though… Can you ask him?"

"Lexie, they are your family! Are you seriously not going to help them out?" Rich told her harshly. He noticed how her head slightly twitched and an almost mischievous smirk appeared on her lips.

"Yes, my _family_ that sees me as a mistake, that wishes I had never been born. My _family_ that hates my very existence!" She sneered sitting up on her knees.

"Lexie-" John hesitantly said and slowly stood up.

"Would you like to know how I got my scars? My father, my biological father; threw me to the floor on top of broken glass." She said darkly. "Do you want to know what my _family_ did?! NOTHING! Time and time again they did nothing! They all believed his lies! So don't you dare stand there and fucking judge me Rich! You don't know what I've been through!" She seethed, showing so much hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Lexie," John said softly grabbing her arm causing her to snap her head towards him and tears filled her eyes. She sat on the bed looking lost and let out a sob when he hugged her. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. "You're not them darling." He whispered loudly and signaled for Rich to leave.

"What did you say?" She asked shocked.

"You're not them Lexie, that isn't you." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked lost and confused. "I never thought of it that way, the thing I fear the most is happening." She said distantly.

"This isn't you. You need to let go of all of this hate, hurt, and anger darling. It will consume you and the darkness will win. I don't want to lose you. Don't repress it, don't hold it in. Feel it and get it out of your system."

She let out a sob. "I'm so sorry John, I'm so, so sorry." She said pushing him away. "I can't-I won't do this-to you anymore. I can't keep dragging you down with me." She said as tears fell from her eyes, he tried to hold her but she held him away. "I-I" she took deep breathes and calmed down, before she panicked again. ***** "We accept the love we think we deserve, and I don't deserve you."

"Lexie-" he said softly.

She chuckled dryly, "You know it's true, at least some part of you does. It's ok John. I always knew it." She sat up and kept him at an arm's length. "I don't want you to see me that way again, I don't want to be that way again." She firmly told him.

"I'm not going anywhere Lexie, stop fighting me." He forcibly pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're really stubborn you know that?"

She sighed and hugged him. "No more than you."

* * *

Rich waited a while outside her door before he walked into the waiting room in disbelief. His whole image of Lexie was shattered, Lexie always seemed so carefree, fun. He did notice a difference between her in class and when she was with her friends, but the amount of pain and anguish she showed was heartbreaking to know she felt that.

"I take it she said no." Will stated downfallen when Rich slumped down on the chair next to him.

"She is- _was_ willing to help depending who ran away."

"Was?"

"I made her feel bad, I-I I've never seen her like that." His phone went off and he saw that John had messaged him and he got up without saying anything.

He walked in and froze at the doorway. Lexie was lying down on the bed on her back, looking up at John the way he'd seen a hundred times before. John was caressing her face and had an arm wrapped around her as she caressed his face. It was like they were the only two people in the world. He cleared his throat and John gave her a chaste kiss before he sat up. She sat up Indian style with a sad smile.

"Le-" He began but she lifted her hand to silence him.

"I am sorry Richard. Please, you do not need to say anything. I am sorry I snapped at you, it was unintentional of course. I have a lot of unresolved issues." She added quietly but he heard. "Sawyer will be here in about five minutes he will help you anyway he can." She looked up at him. "Will you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Sawyer is going to buy a bus ticket from Mesilla to Lamboten. Please give it to whomever it was that ran away. Sawyer will include the address to the apartment and some money. Tell them it is just in case."

"In case of what?"

''Just.''

''Ok, I'll let Will know.'' He turned to walk away, not wanting to bring her further discomfort.

"Rich!?" He turned to face her. "Si je vous disais de garder ce que vous avez entendu nous faire dans la douche un secret, diriez-vous?'' She asked unsure. (If I told you to keep what you heard us doing in the shower a secret, would you?)

"Sorry I don't speak French." He said honestly, trying to hide his blush but failing miserably.

"Just checking, will you please not tell anyone what you may have or not have heard when you first got here?" She lightly blushed.

He blushed and looked down. "Of course not! How dare you insult my honor!" He joked.

"Sorry," she smiled. "Do you forgive my harsh words?"

"What did they do to you Lexie?" He asked sadly. She was about to say something when Anne walked in.

"Are you guys decent in here?" Anne teased loudly at the door way.

Lexie laughed, "Yes Anne! You can leave us alone for 30 minutes."

"You were alone for over an hour, I knew Gina was up to something but I caught on."

"No she didn't," Gina added walking in with a giggling Mary.

"Hey Rich; Will, Sawyer and Lexie's dad are in the hallway they want to speak to you." Hurst said carrying in bags of food.

* * *

They got into a black SUV to speak in private. Will had explained some of what had happened and Edward wouldn't allow him say anymore.

"Last night I found out that Katherine Bennet went to visit her family in Lamboten and ran away with a man named George Wickham, someone we've known our whole lives and it isn't good." He stated, hoping they wouldn't ask more. "I would like to help find her but I don't know where to begin. I was hoping that Sawyer would be able to lead us in the right direction or where to begin."

"Sawyer you will accompany them and keep me updated." Edward stated.

"Mr. Burton we only needed his advice in finding her, we don't need a babysitter. I don't intend for the Bennet's to find out about our involvement." Will said annoyed.

"Lexie asked Sawyer to help you and that's what he's going to do. I need to be sure this wasn't an attempt at Lexie's money. It is just a precaution."

Will was about to protest. "Ok, thank you!" Rich said. "Will you gotta know when to concede, they don't look like they are going to take no for an answer." He whispered as Edward and Sawyer began talking.

 ***Coldplay-The Scientist**

 ***NIN-The Day the Whole World Went Away**

 ***The Dresden Dolls-Perfect Fit**

 ***Marilyn Monroe**

 ***Stephen Chbosky**

 **Please pardon my French I got the translation from Google.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 40

Family Reunion

"OH! Lizzie! Thank God you're here! Mom keeps asking for you like every five minutes!" Jane said embracing her in a tight hug.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No after dad came home to get some photos of her yesterday, he went to the police station. He's also giving them the names of her friends."

"Jane, tell me everything. What haven't I heard?" Lizzie asked.

"Mom hasn't come out of the room since she found out; her nerves are really getting to her. She won't get out of bed and she keeps crying and screaming; the pills won't work." Jane said distraught.

"Did Kitty leave a note or any clue to where she was going?"

"No, Aunt Grace said that Kitty seemed normal she was hanging out with her friends. Nothing unusual… She told Aunt Grace she was going to go stay at a friend's house. Her friend told her mom she was staying with Kitty. Her mom called Grace wanting to speak to her daughter and that's how they found out."

"So there are two girls missing!?"

"No, her friend didn't run away she was just at a college party, she doesn't know where Kitty is just that she was going to meet up with George… OH! This is all my fault! If I had just warned Kitty and Lydia about him, they would have avoided him." Jane cried.

"No! Jane don't blame yourself I could have told them something, or the Darcy's could have gone to the police the first time. The only one to blame is Wickham for being an asshole." She said sternly, Jane gave her a small smile.

"Aunt Maddie said you guys saw Lexie? Is she ok?" Jane asked quietly.

"Yes we met her new family. They adopted her." Lizzie stated.

"I know I read it in the paper this morning." Jane sniffled.

"What?"

"She fainted and had to go to the hospital." She said distantly.

"Oh that must have happened after I left, I'm sure she's fine." She shrugged.

"Did she seem happy?" Jane asked hopefully.

"She has all that money, why wouldn't she be… She's going to get married."

"What?! When? To John?" Jane lit up.

"Yes… How did you know she was dating John?"

"Well it was in the newspaper and they kissed at the trial. She must be the happiest girl in the world to be marring for love."

"Love? Lexie? I would like to believe that too Jane. But-"

"No! She loves him and he loves her!" Jane stated hotly.

Lizzie quickly looked at her shocked but gave her a small smile. "You're right of course."

* * *

Lizzie and her uncle quickly made their way to her parent's room, she could hear her mom downstairs moaning and crying, while Jane spoke to Aunt Maddie.

"Oh Lizzie! I am so happy you're home. My baby! My poor baby is out there all alone! If only your dad let Lydia go instead! I blame Grace! If only she had kept a closer eye on her. What would cause her to run away? She's not the type of girl to do that. And now your dad's not here! What's he going to do when he finds her?" She asked a bit frightened.

"Rose, please calm down. I'm going to go to Lamboton tomorrow and see what I can do to help." Her uncle said.

"Oh! Thank you Dan! You are such a great brother! A good brother! You'll always look after your dear poor sister!" She wailed.

"Mom everything's going to be fine!" Lizzie said a bit exasperated.

"OH how can she not worry about me?! She must know what this is doing to my nerves! My head hurts, my body aches, and I haven't had a proper night's sleep! I can't get any rest! I feel like I'm going to burst!"

"Calm down Rose, we will find her." Her uncle reassured her but she started crying and got hysterical.

* * *

Even though she was jet legged, Lizzie was having trouble falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Will and the time she spent with him. He was so nice, sweet, caring and kind last night; until she told him about Wickham. It was evident he didn't want to be anywhere near her at the moment, it was like he couldn't get away fast enough. She was a fool to get her hopes up, now they were crushed and her whole family was in distress. She didn't understand why Kitty would run away or why Wickham wanted her, it wasn't as if he liked her and she could be of no use to him.

Her uncle left several hours ago to get to Lamboten and her aunt was staying to help around the house, but mostly to help out with their mom. She hadn't heard anything from her dad and she really wished she could talk to him, she wished more than anything that she could speak to Will, to hear his voice telling her everything was going to be ok. It was the last thing she thought of as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jan. 6

"Dad! What happened? Did you have any luck?" Lizzie asked her dad as he walked into the house.

"No. Her phone was found at a cell phone store in a city a couple of hours away. The owner bought it for $100 and no one has seen them." He sighed taking off his coat.

The phone started to ring and Jane rushed to answer it. "Hello?-It's Uncle Gardiner!-Ok, ok, ok thank you we'll be waiting. I love you too!" She said hanging up the receiver. "The police found them and they're bringing her home!" She exclaimed happily as tears fell from her eyes.

"Where were they?" Lizzie asked.

"He didn't really give me any details he just said that the police were releasing her to him. I'm going to go tell mom and Aunt Maddie." Jane said and headed up the stairs. "Mom, they found Kitty!" Jane said entering the room.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried she was going to end up in a ditch somewhere. When are they bringing her?"

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon!"

Jane and her aunt watched as Rose jumped out of bed, like nothing was wrong and she hadn't been wallowing for the past week. "I need to get to the store to make sure I have her favorite dish!" She beamed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you ok dad?" Lizzie asked. "I missed you." She said hugging him.

"I missed you too my little bear." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just happy they found her. I'm going to go rest, I'm pretty exhausted." He gave her another kiss and went into his study.

He couldn't believe how much trouble Kitty had caused. He thought she was the most sensible out of Lydia but it seemed as if he was wrong again. He was only glad this didn't happen here and that he got to visit his girlfriend. He sat behind his desk and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He was really happy they found her, but things were going to change around here. He needed to make sure she knew her place and not to disrespect or embarrass him.

* * *

Jan. 7

"OH! KITTIE MY BABY! You're home! I missed you so much." Rose cried, hugging her once she entered the house behind her uncle.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" Kitty cried and broke down, grateful to be home.

"There, there, it's all right. The important thing is that you're safe. Now go take a long hot bath, I made your favorite dish." Her mom said sweetly as she held her tight.

Kitty smiled and gave Jane, Lizzie and her Aunt Maddie a hug. Lydia was being cold to her, her dad was never really affectionate with her, plus she was afraid, so she avoided his gaze and went straight to her room. She got her fuzzy pajama pants and a shirt. As she prepared her bath she made sure it had a lot of bubbles, it had been a while since she took a proper shower, she felt dirty; for more reasons than one.

After a nice long hot bath, she stood in front of the mirror naked. There were several bruises on her arms and body, she had several small cuts and scrapes on her face, she had a cut on her lip and it was swollen. She knew the scars would fade, she was fine, she was welcomed home, and she knew her mom cared about her. She knew all of this but she still shed several tears.

She didn't feel beautiful anymore, she felt used and like a huge fool. She believed George loved her and that he wanted to be with her. But he was just using her to get to Lexie, she knew it was weird that he was always asking about her but at the time she was didn't care, he liked her. She gave him her heart and her virginity, all she ever wanted was to be loved and to feel cared for. No one ever cared about her something she discovered once Lexie was gone.

Everything changed once Lexie was gone. Their dad was never home, Jane was sad and pretending to be happy, Lizzie and Lydia were normal, but her mom… Her mom started to pick on her; it started with snide comments, then the amount of attention she received changed, it was like she was the new Lexie in her mom's eyes and she didn't know why. She was nothing like Lexie, she was nothing; she was a just copy of Lydia.

A part of her hated that her mother was treating her like a mother should. As if she was cared for and loved, it made her realize her mom did love her. Rose even made her favorite dinner, and she was allowed to take a bath which was a luxury in a house with three other girls. The way her mom held and kissed her when she saw her, the tears she had in her eyes, the way she cupped her face as she looked at her sadly. It was the second time she ever truly felt loved but George's love was a lie and her mom's was real, she just wished she would have shown it a long time ago. Maybe none of this would have happened.

* * *

Her dad didn't acknowledge her as she sat at the table, Lydia and Jane were speaking to Aunt Maddie and Lizzie was talking to Uncle Dan as her mom served them.

"It's so good to have you home Kitty, you have no idea how sick I was with worry! You know how bad my nerves get!" Rose said a bit loudly, placing a plate full of food in front of her.

"I'm not really hungry mom." Kitty answered solemnly as she looked at all the food.

"Oh nonsense! You were gone for a week. There isn't a doubt in my mind you haven't had a proper meal. I mean look at you! You look horrible." She said as if it was obvious.

 _Ouch._ She thought as she picked up her fork and began eating. The pork chops were delicious, the mashed potatoes were fluffy and the gravy was almost to die for but she couldn't enjoy it. She took small bites, not really paying attention to anyone or anything.

"I just don't understand what could have led you to run away. Your father and I have always given you anything you wanted." Her mother began catching her attention.

The room fell silent, "As I was saying I hope that the weather won't delay our plans." Maddie said hoping to change the topic.

"And to think my own dear sister couldn't even keep a proper eye on you! You know she can't stop bragging about how Mary went with the De Bough's again. She hardly asks about you." She huffed out.

"So where did they find you?" Lydia asked and the whole table turned to look at her in shock but she didn't notice or care.

Kitty saw the way her dad glared at Lydia, making her stomach drop. Looking around it didn't seem as if anyone had noticed, her throat felt dry and she needed to drink something; she ended up chugging half of her water.

"I think it's so romantic, running away. The only problem was you chose a loser and not a rich guy like Debbie Downer did. Did he at least buy you anything?" Lydia scoffed.

"Alexa! No doubt that little slut put the idea in your head." Her mom shrieked.

Her dad slammed his hands flat on the table causing everyone to jump up. She was just relieved that her dad was looking at her mom like that and not her.

"The important thing is that you're back here safely." Jane said nervously.

* * *

It had been a week since Kitty ran away and today Lexie and her friends arrived home. John wanted to come over but she knew his family missed him and vice versa; he invited her over but she was jet legged and wanted to rest in her own home. She still hadn't heard anything from Rich or Sawyer, and Gina hadn't heard anything from Will. Lexie couldn't wait for Sawyer to come back; she really missed him and his quiet company. Jackson, the guard she was with now was older and stricter. She trusted him because her family did but she could tell he didn't want to be babysitting her.

She was at the piano when she heard the front door close. She turned and saw Sawyer walk into the living room, immediately stopping. "So what happened?"

"Did you ask Edward?" It still stung to call someone else her father, even though it was true.

"Yes and now I'm asking you." She smiled.

He looked at her skeptically; Edward said he wouldn't tell her anything. Her smile turned into a small pout and her face softened. "He said it wasn't important. Can you please tell me? You know I can always ask Richard."

He sighed not sure what to tell her. Richard would surely tell her everything, that boy liked her. _This was bringing up familiar feelings_.

"I'll make you some of Mrs. Drake's cookies…" She smiled brightly.

"And Gail's lemonade?" He asked slyly. She shrieked and he couldn't help but twitch.

"Yes! Ok so spill." She jumped up and almost ran to the couch.

He sat down next to her. "Through a friend I was able to find the whereabouts of a woman named Diane Young. They became friends in high school and they keep in constant contact. She knew where they were but we had to bribe her. They were staying at a cheap motel a couple of hours away from here, in a small town. We arrived a little too late, the police had found her. They shoplifted several stores, stole food, money, and beer. Someone recognized George from the news as he left the motel and reported him."

"You said the police found her, what about him?"

"He left her there… after she told him that you hated them." He rushed.

Her eyebrows scrunched. "So he took her in hopes that I would pay something for her return? That's stupid. How was he going to contact me or my family?"

"Apparently he connected the dots that you were related. She spoke to him about you and when he suggested she call you. She revealed that she didn't speak to you and neither she nor the Bennet's had seen you since before they even knew you had money. She told him you weren't a part of the family anymore. He hit her around a bit, but nothing too bad and left. We called your Uncle Gardiner and he came down and took her home."

"Ok but who paid for her bail? Was it my dad? Is that why he didn't want to tell me what happened?" The worry was evident on her face.

"No, he didn't it was your uncle." He stated. That was a lie but he promised Will not to tell anyone anything.

"That's all you're going to tell me." She stated and nodded once. "Ok, a deal is a deal." She said standing and left the room.

He couldn't help the smile that spread his face when she walked in a couple of minutes later. She was holding a large glass of lemonade and a tin, she handed him the glass and the tin.

"Richard was able to complete the task I gave him?"

He nodded still wondering why she was helping more than she had to.

"Ok. So what happened with Wickham? Did they catch him? Are they still looking for him?"

"Disappeared, no, and yes." He stated.

She smiled, taking one of the cookies, she bit into it. "We made these yesterday. I'll have to make more later."

* * *

She was sitting on her bed the next morning looking at the bag she had packed; still not sure of what she should do. Her dad disappeared after dinner much to her relief but at night she found it hard to sleep.

 _She turned to see the hallway light shining through the crack on the bottom. The footsteps stopped at the door and stayed there. All the air left her body as the doorknob slowly turned. Quickly she turned to her side and shut her eyes, she could hear the footsteps come into the room and came towards her. She did her best to control her breathing but she really wanted to open her eyes._

" _James!" Her mom whispered._

 _The footsteps stopped, the seconds seemed like minutes before he turned and walked back out the door. Once the door closed she exhaled and began to hyperventilate as she tried to catch her breathe. She didn't know why but she was terrified._

" _Kitty," Lydia groaned and fell back asleep._

"Are you ok Kitty?" Lizzie asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, why do you ask?!" She said jumping away.

"I'm just asking. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it." Lizzie said sincerely.

"Not really."

"Well what made you do it?" Lizzie asked a little harshly.

She tried not to be angry with Kitty but she had no reason to run away. It was her fault she no longer had a chance with Will, who was finally paying attention to her instead of Lexie. _Lexie!_ "Did Lexie put it in your head? I mean I don't see what made you think that things would work out the same." She lightly teased.

"You know she's not as bad as everyone thinks she is!" Kitty cried. _Is she really going to make fun of what happened?!_

"I think I know her better than you do Kitty, you've never even spoke to her. I shared a room with her for 17 years. Ever since she found out she was rich, she's become spoiled, conceited and snobby. She got dad fired and we had to move to this hell hole. Away from our friends!" Lizzie stated.

"I've never seen her act as high and mighty like you do!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty! Where is all of this coming from?" Lizzie asked worried, pulling Kitty in for a hug.

Kitty sobbed, "Lexie sent a man to look for me and Darcy and a guy-"

"Darcy! William Darcy was there?!" She interrupted.

"Please don't say anything! I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! It's just-"

"What was he doing there?!" She practically demanded.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"I need to talk to Aunt Maddie, I'll be right back." Lizzie excused herself.

Kitty couldn't help but feel angry and stupid for almost opening up. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she silently cried on her pillow. It wasn't long before she stated feeling sick; she quickly sat up and ran to the restroom, emptying her breakfast into the toilet. She really hated this, she had been feeling sick for the last couple of days and she hoped it would go away soon. As she sat, cleaning up the evidence the word popped out of nowhere in her head. _B-A-B-Y!_

Panic spread through her body as she began to think about what her dad was going to do. She closed her eyes and thought back to when Lexie got hurt. She remembered Lexie trying to stop their dad and he hit her, twice. Then when he threw her on the glass… The look in his eyes was almost the same from last night. If he could hurt Lexie, one of his favorites, what would he do to her? Lexie's ticket seemed like a blessing now but she needed to be sure.

* * *

Lizzie was stunned she couldn't believe what Kitty just revealed. She couldn't fathom why Will was there, she needed to call her Aunt Maddie right away. She almost ran to her room and closed the door; she dialed her number and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Aunt Maddie, its Lizzie. How are you?"

"Oh! Lizzie, I'm doing great. How are you? Is everything all right?" She asked in panic.

"Of course everything is fine." She lightly giggled. "Well you see I was speaking to Kitty and she mentioned that Will Darcy was there when _you_ guys found her. You remember Will Darcy right? My friend from school."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said Alexa's guard Sawyer helped find her and that Will was there, which is strange because I heard Uncle Dan tell dad that the police found her."

"Well you see what happened was, the police contacted us as soon as they detained her, but when we got there Sawyer was there with Will and his cousin Richard. Apparently Will went to Alexa for help and her guard Sawyer helped track Kitty down. Will was the one to pay for her bail after much argument from your uncle and me. He said that the reason he wanted to pay was because he felt responsible for what George did. If he and his family had not been so proud and reported George, he would never have been a problem, and if he had not thought it was beneath him to tell you and your sisters about George in the first place; George wouldn't have been able to deceive all of you and Kitty."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"He asked us not to. He said he didn't want you or anyone to find out and though he didn't exactly say it, he didn't want _you_ to find out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he was really subtle about it and tried to avoid saying your name, but when he said it there was a look in his eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Now it might just be my imagination but… he did it for you."

"WHAT!"

"He is a really great man Lizzie, I really like him and I believe he likes you. I could tell from all the times I saw the two of you together. I'm sorry Lizzie but I have to go, Josh is calling me on the other line. I love you and say hello to everyone for me."

"Bye, love you." She said and hung up the phone.

 _So there's still a chance? No, you live hundreds of miles apart, plus he doesn't know where you live._ A part of her was hoping, wishing that he did do it all for her. She wanted to believe her aunt but she couldn't. She felt proud that he was there when others needed him and only wished she had seen this side of him all along. Making her way to her bookshelf, she pulled out her favorite book. Opening it, she took out Will's letter and reread. Though she knew every word and memorized his beautiful elegant handwriting, she still found herself reading it every day.

* * *

Jane and Lizzie were at work, Lydia was at a friend's house, and her dad was in his study listening to music, so she decided to go walking to the drugstore. She was really glad Lexie gave her money, she wouldn't have wanted to ask for any.

"Kitty! Where are you going?" Her mom stopped her as she was about to leave the house.

"Oh I was just going to buy some chips and soda, chocolate and a fountain drink." She said nervously, moving away from the door.

"I'm sorry Kitty but your dad and I decided that you're grounded for three whole months! No cell phone, no TV, and no going out. You are on a tight leash!"

"That is totally fair mom, but please I really need to go just this once! Please!" She begged. She needed a pregnancy test, she had to know. "Please! I'll be right back! I promise!"

Rose inhaled deeply and glanced towards the study door. "It takes 20 minutes to get there and back, run if you have to but do not take longer than that!"

Kitty smiled and went to hug her. "Thank you!"

She was making her way back out when her father came out. "Where do you think you are going?" He bit out.

"Oh I'm sending her to the corner store to pick up somethings I need." Rose answered nervously as he came into the living room.

"What is it that your mother needs Kitty?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

Kitty stood there like a deer caught in headlights. "I I-um-" she turned to look at her mom.

"I needed-"

"I asked Kitty! She must know if she was already walking out the door! Well?! Do not leave me waiting!" He barked.

She couldn't answer him, glancing at the door she was trying to determine if she could beat him.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded making her jump.

"James! You've been drinking!" Her mom said taking a slow step towards him.

"I told you that we were going to be harder on her! She needs to learn her lesson! And you agreed!" He took a step forward. "You will go back to your room and you will stay there until I tell you otherwise!" He yelled.

Fear and panic overtook her body and she subconsciously took a step towards the door as she stared at him. His eyes turned black and he looked furious, he raised his hands towards her and she closed her eyes, anticipating the sting but all she heard was skin hitting skin and her mom crying out in pain. She looked up at saw her mom standing between them and holding her face in pain. He pushed her to the floor to get to her. Kitty turned to run out but her dad harshly grabbed her arm.

All of a sudden he released her and she turned to see her mom, holding on to his legs. "RUN KITTY!" Her mom begged, as her dad struggled to free himself. Her dad snapped his head towards her and the look in his eyes scared her, she was stuck. "RUN!" Her mom demanded.

She didn't bother to give it a second thought, she ran out the door and just kept running until she couldn't anymore. She ended up at the neighborhood park and she broke down crying her eyes out until she heard sirens. Panic sunk in again but not for herself. _Mom!_ She took a calm breath and almost ran all the way back home. Stopping from two houses down, she could see the ambulance at her house and her father getting into the back. She waited until the ambulance was out of sight before she slowly walked home.

* * *

"Hey Liz! You got a call!" Yelled Robert her boss.

"Hello?" She asked confused.

"Lizzie!" Jane cried.

"Jane, what's wrong is everything ok?"

Jane had to take a deep breath to calm herself, she calmly explained that their mom was at the hospital but that their dad didn't say anything else. She was on her way to pick her up and would be there in a couple of minutes, after Lizzie spoke to her boss. Jane tried not to speed even though she wanted nothing more than to rush and she was there in no time but she couldn't drive to the hospital. She was really worried; a million things were running through her head. Luckily Lizzie had her learners permit.

* * *

Entering the room, they saw their dad sitting on the chair looking at their mom's unconscious body.

"Daddy!" Lizzie cried and ran to hug him. "What happened? How are you holding up? Is she ok?"

"Oh, my Lizzie!" He said giving her a bear hug. "I came out of my study and I found her at the bottom of the steps. I don't know what happened though, she hasn't woken up."

She looked at her mom and saw her arm was in a cast, her leg was being held up by a sling, her nose was bandaged, she had a black and swollen eye, her neck was in a brace. She had bruises all over her face; her heart was breaking.

* * *

Lydia was waiting for them when they got home that night.

"Lydia, tell Kitty to come down stairs and eat." Her father said carrying pizza boxes.

"She's not here." Lydia said bored.

"What do you mean she isn't here?!" He barked making everyone jump.

"Well I um-I-I came home and no one was here. I thought she was with you or mom." Lydia said becoming afraid.

"Lydia, moms in the hospital; she fell down the stairs." Jane told her sadly.

"What! Is she ok?" She cried. "How come no one told me?!" She shrieked.

James froze, but only for a second. "I'm sorry Lydia I was just so worried and distressed, I forgot."

"It's ok, Lydia, she's ok. Just some bruising and broken bones, she'll be back in no time." Jane tried to smile.

"But then where is Kitty?" Lizzie asked.

* * *

Jan. 9

Her cell phone rang but she just ignored it and continued on her previous task. She slowly peeled off her shirt and grinded into John's hips causing him to moan. He quickly sat up and unclasped her bra as he peppered kisses all over her neck. Her hands fisted his hair while he kissed his way to her breast. She pulled him in for a deep sensual kiss, tasting him as he held her in his arms…

The apartment phone rang, she paused and John took the opportunity to flip her on her back. "Don't answer it." He commanded kissing his way down her stomach. He continued back up to her breasts as his hands slid down her skirt to her drenched panties.

The phone began to ring again; she groaned out of frustration and reached for the phone. "Hello!" She answered angrily as John kept going.

"Hello-yes, Ms. Burton, I'm sorry for the interruption but there is a Kitty Bennet here, she seems really distressed. She said she is your sister." The clerk said nervously.

"Please have someone bring her up, thank you." She sighed. John's lips left her skin.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Kitty is here, the clerk said she was distressed." Lexie stated sadly, staring at the phone.

He sighed and lightly turned her head. He gave her a soft kiss, pulling away he handed her, her bra. "Do you want me to leave?"

"If you wish too. I had a feeling it was Kitty, I always believed she felt like I did in that house." She said sadly putting it back on.

"I'll wait until Sawyer gets back."

He gave her another kiss but just looking at her drove him crazy, plus he was still very horny. He deepened the kiss as slowly pushed her back on the bed. He was about to reach down her skirt again when the doorbell rang. This was one of the times he wished Sawyer was here. She got up and was about to walk out the door when he pulled her back.

"John," she giggled pulling away.

"You might want to put a shirt on." He smugly answered.

She smiled and began looking for it and he sat back down on the bed watching her, enjoying the view thinking of what he was going to do to her next time. He saw her pick her hands in the air and drop them out of frustration, she bent down to pick something up and he noticed it was his shirt.

"That's mine." He stated.

"I know but if I'm wearing it, you can't leave." She smirked and quickly left.

* * *

Opening the door, she saw Kyle holding Kitty's bag as Kitty nervously stood behind him.

"Thank you Kyle." She smiled handing him a tip as she grabbed the bags. "Are you going to come in?" She asked Kitty once Kyle left.

Without waiting for an answer, she left the door open and walked back into her home. She placed the bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Something to eat? Are you hungry? Tired?" She yelled.

"Wow, everything looks so expensive." Kitty said walking in amazed.

"It is not proper etiquette to point that out. You are supposed to say you have a lovely, nice, or beautiful home."

"It's really nice. You have this whole place to yourself?" She said looking around. "I never knew you had so many pictures."

Along with Anne's paintings, and the photos John and Hurst had taken; there were now pictures of her and John, her friends and family all around the room.

"I live here with my bodyguard Sawyer and my fiancée stays often. My friends come over a lot... I just never had enough room for everything. There are more in my room and office and some in the guest rooms."

"Holly shit! You're getting married?"

"Yes, is it that big a shock?!" She took a deep breath.

"Are you pregnant?" Kitty asked a bit hopefully.

"No." She said tersely, Kitty looked down. "Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" Lexie asked a little annoyed.

"No." She said sadly, "Look I'm sorry. I know you hate me; it's just…" she wiped away some tears.

"What happened?" Lexie sighed.

Kitty started crying; Lexie hesitantly went up to her and pulled her in for a comforting hug. She held her as she led them to the couch, where they sat for a while before Kitty calmed down.

Lexie could feel Kitty's pain and heartbreak, bringing out her own. At times, when she felt bad and was alone she would sing her feelings out; she began to sing, expressing how she felt living with the Bennet's, how she knew life to be. Filled with sweet longing for better times but the cold certainty and reality was that it would never come; hope.

 _ *****_ _"I wanna swim in your luminous lake  
the weightless pools make me ache  
for the time when the sun on my skin was all that mattered  
and the place in my heart where no-one had been  
in the corners, in the cracks- I rub my eyes  
hoping to see the air dance and  
hoping to feel the rise  
dusty grey messengers scamper across the floor  
but not for me  
the light is fleeting  
the details soon escape me  
see them run, see them run  
and every time I'm left feeling a fool  
like i missed the ultimate truth while thinking your dimples look cool  
in the corners, in the cracks- I rub my eyes  
hoping to see the air dance and  
hoping to feel the rise  
dusty grey messengers scamper across the floor  
but not for me"_

John was standing by the door, worried that Lexie might need him if she lost her anger or worse, if Kitty said something horrible to her. When he heard her singing, he quietly opened the door. It broke his heart to hear the heartbreak behind her beautiful soft voice, and it brought tears to his eyes.

Kitty was resting under her chin as she held onto her tightly, caressing and comforting her. She could feel the tears falling from her face, it felt as if her heart was breaking and healing at the same time. She knew it was the song, it was the beauty of music; she only hoped it would help Kitty even if it was just a little.

"I thought that he loved me. He said he did, that he was going to take me away, but all he cared about was money." Kitty sniffled.

"You are not the first girl nor will you be the last girl this happens to Cat." She slowly pulled away and looked sadly at her. "Does it hurt?" She asked touching the small cuts on her face." She nodded no before more tears came into her eyes and she started crying again.

"Mom-she-she got hurt because of me! He hurt her Lexie! She told me to get out and I ran! I didn't help her! I just ran!" She started sobbing again.

Lexie tightened her grip, "Did he hurt you?" Lexie asked once Kitty calmed down.

"Mom knew, she could tell and she was talking to me when he snuck up on us. He was going to hit me but mom got in the way."

"Where was everyone else?" Lexie asked sadly.

"Lydia was with her friends; Jane and Lizzie were at work."

"Ok. I'm going to run you a hot bath. If you'd like to we can speak more tomorrow."

Kitty slowly sat up and nodded. Lexie showed her around but didn't take her up the stairs or show her what was in the other rooms; she merely stated what they were. They were standing in front of the door, closest to the living room. "This will be your room, you are not allowed into my room or office. Sawyer has cameras throughout the apartment so I will know if anything happens. Get some rest; if you decide to sleep in I will wake you up at eight tomorrow."

Kitty nodded and followed Lexie into the room; Lexie walked into the bathroom and she could hear the water running. She got her bags and placed them on the bed, taking out the clothes she brought with her and her things. She was glad she managed to pack another bag, looking around she couldn't help but notice how big the room was and how expensive and elegant everything looked. She really did want to talk to Lexie but she was tired, her biggest worry was how long Lexie was going to be nice to her and how long she was going to stay.

* * *

Lexie called Sawyer and her father before she made her way back to her room. Entering she saw John was still shirtless on her bed working on his homework.

"Hey you," she said softly closing the door behind her.

He smiled brightly and put his books to the side as she made her way towards him. "Is everything ok?" He asked pulling her in for a hug.

She shook her head no. "She said James was going to hurt her but Rose got in the way and told her to run." She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Sawyer is going to have someone look into what she said."

"You don't believe her?" He kissed her forehead.

She shrugged, "I'm just being careful. I don't want anyone to show up unexpectedly or anything."

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Always, but I'll be fine. I was going to ask Sawyer to sleep downstairs. He said he'd be here in a couple of minutes." Softly looking up at him, she smiled and broke away taking his shirt off. She handed it back to him and went in search of her shirt.

"I take it you want me to leave then?"

"Of course not but you said you were going to stay until he got here." She said looking around the room.

He smirked, "We never got to finish studying though."

"Well we do need to study tomorrow." _Where the fuck is my shirt!_ "You know I would usually have all my work done by now, within the first week of vacation. I never understood why they gave us so much homework; they're the ones who have to grade it… We should really try and throw or clothing in a general area." She giggled and gave up, making her way to the drawer.

She was about to pull it over her head when he came up behind her and stopped her. He gave her a deep and slow kiss, as he led her back to the bed. Slowly pushing her back, his hips pinned her and he began to pepper kisses from her neck to her breasts. Her back arched and he quickly unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere behind him. His hands roamed her naked skin before they made their way to her skirt. She lifted her hips to help him and he slowly pulled her skirt down.

His eyes were dark and he had a sly smile, he looked like a predator that had just caught his prey. He quickly unhooked the straps to the garter belt and pulled her panties down, leaving the stockings and belt on. "I'll think I'll stay the night," he said huskily before he broke away to turn on the stereo.

* * *

Saturday

Lizzie woke up early, wanting to go to the hospital with her dad but he was already gone. The next thing she did was call her Aunt Maddie and Phillips to let them know what happened and what was going on with Kitty. The rest of the day was mostly a blur, at work she kept messing up and she didn't have any piece of mind until Jane called her during her break. The good news was that their mom woke up and said she was doing fine. Jane reassured her that Kitty should be fine. Their mom got into an argument with her and she accidently fell down the stairs, she believed that Kitty was probably scared right now but with a friend. By the time she arrived home, Kitty still hadn't returned or called. Everyone was worried and no one really ate the dinner Jane had made them.

* * *

After knocking for almost a minute, she entered Kitty's room to find her sound asleep. "Kitty, it's already 8:30. Wake up!" She gently nudged her.

"Ugh! Go away!" She groaned, "I'm comfy." She nestled further under the covers.

"If you don't wake up and get ready I'm going to pour ice water on you." She warned.

Kitty snorted and Lexie dipped her fingers in a glass, splashing her several times on her face. Kitty shrieked and sat up. "Can I eat something first I'm really hungry!" She complained as Lexie made her way to the door.

"Yes, I made French toast and eggs with some bacon."

"That's your favorite right?" Kitty asked.

Lexie abruptly stopped and looked up at her, a shocked look on her face before her face went emotionless. "It is," she said quietly. "My fiancée is here if you would like to meet him." She stated and walked out.

Kitty jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair, quickly changing into a pair of pants. She walked out and saw Lexie serving John a plate and setting an extra plate. She quickly leaned in and pecked John on the check before she sat down. Lexie was smiling and whispering to John, it was strange to see Lexie smiling, she'd never seen her smile before.

"Hey," she said nervously as she shyly walked up to the table.

Lexie gave her an amused smile, "John this is Catherine Bennet or Kitty; Kitty this is my fiancé Johnathan Drake."

John stood and shook her hand. "Hello Catherine, it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Kitty," she said dreamily. She couldn't help but stare up at his handsome face.

"I think Catherine is a much more beautiful name." He smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Ok," she blushed. She wouldn't have cared what he wanted to call her. She sat down and looked down at her plate. The bacon and eggs smelled delicious, but it started to make her stomach feel sour. She pushed the plate and jumped up, running to the restroom. Lexie quickly stood up and got a glass of water before she followed her.

Kitty face was in the toilet and she got a washcloth and ran it through cold water. She wrapped it around Kitty's neck as Kitty continued to vomit. After it seemed like she had finished and gotten up, she handed Kitty the glass.

"Go brush your teeth, I have some tea and crackers you can eat if your stomach is still upset. If you want just lie down for a while, I'll run a bath."

"Why are you being so nice to me Lexie? I thought you hated us." She groaned.

"I am doing this because you need me, it doesn't matter what my feelings towards you are."

"I knew it you hate me!" She cried.

"Cat, you have never been kind to me; not once that I can remember. You spread malicious rumors about me at the Halloween Party. We are not friends and we are not sisters." Kitty looked down and Lexie raised her head up. "We are family." She smiled and helped her up, walking her to her room. "Rest for a while and I'll come and check on you." She said softly.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, she saw John had already eaten his and Kitty's plate and starting to pick at hers. She slowly walked up to him and kissed him. "Busted!" She giggled.

"Someone took up all my energy last night." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who woke us up twice and kept me up for two hours." She caressed his face.

"Well worth it, wouldn't you agree?" He laughed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes," she giggled. "Can we work together later?"

"Of course my horse, I'll leave my backpack and come over tonight. We can keep 'studying'." He lifted his eyebrows.

"We can 'study' once we get the work done." She smiled.

"But all work and no play makes John a dull boy." He said pouting.

"Not in my experience, if anything it makes you a huge bundle of energy." She said seductively into his ear and bit his earlobe, electing a growl from him.

"I should go, before we stay locked in your room." He gave her a deep kiss before she reluctantly got off of him. "Call me when you're finished, let me know what happened." He said sternly.

"Promise."

* * *

After saying goodbye to John, she prepared the tea and went into the room. Kitty was vomiting again. She placed the tray on the nightstand before she entered the restroom.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" She asked.

"A couple of days." Kitty said into the toilet.

"Did you have sex with George?" Lexie said.

"Yes."

"Did you use protection?"

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Bennet. I'm Dr. Arnold, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-um-well." Kitty profusely blushed and looked down as if she were a little kid.

"Do you mind?" Lexie asked Kitty who nodded no. "We think she might be pregnant, she has had unprotected sex and has had nausea for the last four days. If she is, she wants to know about her options, what she needs to do and so forth." Lexie stated.

"And you are?" The doctor asked Lexie.

Lexie didn't like the tome of his voice and the way he was looking at Kitty. She didn't understand why; teenage pregnancy was at a high surly Kitty wasn't the only one he'd come across.

"A friend, who's paying you to do your job." Lexie stated curtly.

"Did you take a home pregnancy test?" Kitty shook her head no. "… How did you get the scars on your face?"

"I fell." She said quickly.

He looked at her skeptically and then at Lexie who remained impassive. "Ok, well I'm going to give you a cup and I need you to produce a urine sample. Then we'll go from there."

"What did you mean by my options?" She asked Lexie once he left.

"If you are pregnant are you going to keep it? Give it up for adoption? Or have an abortion?"

"But the bible says I need to keep it!" She answered shocked.

"You don't have to do anything Cat. The choice is yours but know once you make it there is no going back. Either way, you will need to get a job and keep going to school. If-"

"You're not going to help me!" She cried.

"Of course I am; but you need to work if you want to buy things, for yourself and or the baby. You are not going to mooch off me Cat."

"But you don't have to work! Plus you're loaded!" She said incredulously.

"You are not me. Look you got yourself into this mess. You decided to run away, you decided to have unprotected sex. You're actions have consequences. If you want to stay with me, you are going to have to follow my rules. If you want to get your own place, I will help you to a certain extent but you will need to get a job and keep your grades up." She said firmly.

"What if I can't do it?" Kitty said sadly.

"You can, you just need to believe you can. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I will be here every step of the way." She placed a comforting hand over hers.

* * *

"Hello?" He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, I've missed you these past three hours." He could hear her smile.

"I've missed you too. How is it going?"

"I took her to the doctor and she's about a week pregnant… she decided to keep it for now but is thinking about adoption." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

"I told her she needed to get a job and that she would be going back to Meryton High instead of Silver M. She got really upset and began saying that I was embarrassed of her and that I didn't love her and that I am a horrible rich spoiled brat."

"What did you tell her?" He smiled knowing she must have put her in her place.

"If she really believed that she could just go home or stay with Grace and Mary. I told her she was going to have to live under my rules and I tried not to set impossible ones," she pouted.

"Tell me the rules and I can be the judge of that."

"She cannot have any visitors over ever, at least while I'm not there. She isn't allowed out unless she informs me of where she's going and her curfew is at 8. She must maintain a B average, must get a part-time job, and isn't allowed in my room, office or in Sawyer's rooms. She must keep her room clean and clean up after herself. Then she got angry because I wouldn't buy her new clothes, backpack, accessories and a phone… I think I bit off more than I could chew. I don't see how this is going to work out. When I asked Rich to give her the ticket I was afraid James might do something. But I never actually thought he would do something to any of them." She left out a heavy sigh. "I told her if within a month things didn't work out, I would help her find another home."

"All that seems reasonable," he stated.

"Yea? Ok, well Sawyer helped me so I can't take all the credit."

"What else is there?"

"You are weird!" She exclaimed and laughed.

"I just know you so well." He chuckled.

"I know, I love you!... My father informed me that Rose was in the hospital. I haven't told Cat… I was thinking of going to visit her, let her know that Cat is safe and that I will watch over her and her grandchild but that is all I will do for her. Ask her to sign over Cat's parental rights to me or allow her to be emancipated. Something, my father will call me back later and I was thinking of referring Mr. Hurst so they could meet."

"I'll go with you to see her Lexie." He reassured her.

"I know but I need to do speak to her alone. I need to… You're still coming over right?"

"Yes, all my books are there. Unless you would like to do it for me?"

"I wouldn't mind. I just thought you wanted to 'study' together." She smiled.

"I'll see you tonight." He chuckled.

* * *

Sunday:

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" John asked. "Lexie?" He turned to see her getting dressed.

"I need to learn to do things on my own. You can't fight all of my battles or be there every time I break down. I depend on you so much, I-I don't want to burden you John." She said buttoning up her shirt.

"Lexie," he said sternly.

"I will tell you what happens and I will call you right afterwards I promise." She rushed.

"I don't want you to go without me." He pouted.

"Dr. Stone thinks it's a good idea, she says I should do this on my own. Besides Sawyer will be there and I have decided to take Cat with me." She said a bit harshly. "I'm sorry, I really do want you there, but I…" She was losing her confidence and started to doubt herself. It showed as her perfect posture faded.

"I'm sorry Lexie," he said softly. "I know you will be fine and please call me afterwards, even if you don't need me." He came up to her and hugged her.

"Ok." She said quietly.

"I love you Lexie, remember you are strong; don't forget that. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"I love you to John, please forgive me for snapping. My nerves are getting to me, you didn't make me feel bad, I know you are just worried about me. I don't want to lose my confidence though; I think I have more when I'm not with you."

He felt her cringe and answered before she had a chance. "Because I'm like a big teddy bear?" He chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me!" She laughed embarrassed. "You're so mean." She pouted and smiled hugging him.

He pulled away to kiss her. "I'm not. I just think it's cute." He teased.

She smiled, "Fine! Yes you're my big teddy bear that I love to hold, and comforts me. I was really tired when I said it though!" She giggled.

"I love being your teddy bear." He broke out laughing and she pushed him away joining in.

"You see! Jerk. Big time!" She gave him an upside down smile before the started laughing again.

* * *

After arriving to the hospital, Sawyer found out which room Rose was in and went ahead to see if anyone was with her.

"Cat I need to speak to her first, I promise not to take up too much time." Lexie held her back.

Lexie carefully entered the room as Sawyer stood guard. She'd never been on this end of the spectrum, it didn't seem so bad being here; she was always the one in the hospital bed. As if sensing her, Rose's eyes shot open.

"Ale-" she broke out coughing.

Lexie helped her drink the water by the bed. "Hello Rose."

"What are you doing here?" She sneered. "Come to gloat and rub your good fortune in my face?" She spat.

"No, I am not you." She coldly replied. "I have come to speak to you. What are you going to do about James?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She feigned ignorance.

"He put you in the hospital and you haven't even pressed charges against him."

"I fell down the stairs," she said looking away, tears swelling in her eyes. "How did you know I was here? What do you want?"

Lexie sighed. "Catherine made it to my apartment safely. I just wanted to let you know that I will watch after her and her child."

Rose turned slowly to look at her, "Her child?"

"Yes. What you did was very brave; you may have saved your grandchild's life." She wanted to place her hand to comfort her but found that she couldn't do it. It made her feel horrible, but it was bitter sweet karma. Rose now knew what she went through, _but she was protecting Cat_. She had to respect that, she reluctantly placed a hand over hers.

Rose was stunned at the warmth that seemed to spread from Lexie's touch but she immediately recoiled her hand, as if Lexie's was made of acid. "I don't need your pity!" She spat.

"I wasn't giving you any pity. I'm glad you know how I feel. The only difference is your bruises cannot be covered up so easily." She examined her with apathy. "You were brave for your daughter. You knew what he was capable of. All his anger. You sacrificed yourself, not wanting to see your child suffer."

Rose looked at her as if she had been slapped.

"I know, I'm blatantly honest. I think I get that from you, except the difference is that I speak the truth while you spew only lies and rumors; gossip." She shrugged, "I cannot convince you to take action against James but you really shouldn't go back to him. I believe though for the sake of Catherine that you allow her to be emancipated, or hand over parental rights to Grace. I will watch out for her, but I will only provide housing and food. If James refuses to give up his rights threaten him by saying you'll go to the police. Ask for a divorce while you're at it." She stood up.

"I will send Cat in now. Please do not make her feel bad about being pregnant, she already feels terrible about it; think of everything she's going to be going through. She feels guilty you are in here; knowing she's responsible. For if she hadn't run away this probably wouldn't have happened, but think about the type of parents you and James have been to her before you throw the first stone." She handed Rose her compact mirror and walked up to the door stopping. "I _hope_ you will make the right decisions." She said tersely.

"Will you allow me to see her and the baby?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes, but it will have to be at Grace's. Look Cat will not have any access to my money and I am keeping a very close eye on her. Do not ask anything from her or me. You are nothing to me, that's the way it's always been and always will be."

"You ungrateful spoiled brat!" She shrieked. "After everything I did for you! You still refuse to help me?! I can't leave him! I'll have nowhere to go! What about your sisters?!" She cried.

"You did nothing for me! Not once! You and they are not my problem." Lexie said darkly.

"Then why help _Kitty_?" She said with disgust as if Kitty was not worthy, only validating Lexie's decision.

"I do not need to explain myself to you! Mr. Hurst will be in touch in regards to Catherine." She said coldly and walked away.

Walking out, she could hear Rose cry out as if in pain. She asked Sawyer to wait hear and kept walking to the waiting room. She knew it was evil to give her the mirror but she needed to see what James did to her. Rose prided herself on her looks, she couldn't live in denial.

While Kitty was in the room with her, she made her way to the vending machine. She needed chocolate or something sweet, her hands were trembling and her breathing was a bit jagged. Luckily they had a Crunch bar.

"Lexie?" Jane asked shocked. She froze and slowly turned, relieved to see that she was alone.

"Jane!" She smiled and went to wrap her in her arms, Jane quickly hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Lexie! You look so beautiful!" She touched her short hair. "Congratulations on your engagement. I'm so happy for you." She smiled.

"Thank you Jane. Are you here alone?" She asked trying to shield herself from others just in case.

"Yes, dad is picking up Lizzie from work and Lydia is out with friends. I came to stay with mom for a while."

"How have you been Jane?" She asked hesitantly.

"I've been fine." Lexie could tell she was lying and touched her arm. "Just a little shaken up… Is-did-is Kitty ok? Did she make it to you safely?"

"How did you know?" Lexie asked shocked and frightened. _She said she didn't tell anyone_.

"I was helping her put her bag away and I saw the ticket. She wrote your name on the address."

"Did you tell anyone?" She lightly glared.

"No." Lexie nodded and let out a breath of relief.

"She is in the room right now. I brought her to; I actually don't know why I brought her. I came to ask Rose to either emancipate her, or give her parental rights to Grace. I have already spoken to Grace, all that's left is for her to make the decision."

"Why would she give up Kitty?!" Jane asked shocked.

"Jane, what were you told happened?" She said cautiously.

"Mom said they got into a fight and was going to lie down because she had a headache, she felt dizzy and fell down the stairs. Kitty must have run off afraid."

"Oh Jane, I feel so sorry for you if you actually believe any of that. That wouldn't explain the bruises on her face." Lexie said sadly.

"But-" tears formed in Jane's eyes.

"You need to talk to her Jane; you need to convince her to leave him. Maybe ask Uncle Dan for help."

"But he's already done so much! He paid for Kitty's bail!" Jane said a bit shaken up. Lexie grabbed her and led her to some chairs. She quickly opened the chocolate and gave half to Jane.

"You guys need to figure something out, lest you would like to live the rest of the school year with him."

"Won't you help us? You're helping Kitty; and well you _are_ going to help her aren't you?"

Lexie felt her fingers lock from trying not to ball them into fists and took a deep breath. "No Jane, I will not help you."

"But-"

"You are not my family. I have no idea why I'm helping Cat, but she's not going to have it easy." Lexie said more to herself. Jane was about to say something. "If you would like to speak with Cat I suggest you do it soon. We need to leave, I have school tomorrow and Cat needs to find job."

Jane looked at her sadly and stood up. She looked down at Lexie who sat there impassively. "You've changed Lexie!" She said angrily, shocking Lexie.

Lexie didn't say anything and Jane started to walk away. "You never knew me Jane, you never even bothered." Jane turned around about to say something. "You are running out of time."

* * *

Lizzie had to work early today and her dad dropped her off before heading to the police station. Kitty had officially been missing for 24 hours so he was going to file another report.

She found Jane crying in their room, she looked really afraid and paranoid. Lizzie quickly closed the door and rushed to Jane's side.

"Jane honey, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked worried. Jane started crying freely and buried her face into the pillow to suppress her yells.

Lizzie wasn't sure how long it had been but Jane eventually fell asleep and she followed after. Jane moved and it caused her to wake up disoriented. "Sorry Lizzie," she sniffled, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Jane, please tell me what's wrong?"

Jane looked like she was going to cry again. "I went to go see mom today… Lexie and Kitty were there." She almost whispered.

"WHAT?!" Lizzie cried and sat up.

"Shhh!" Jane jumped up trying to quiet her down. She carefully walked to the door making sure it was locked. "Please, Lizzie you have to promise to be quiet."

Lizzie agreed and Jane went to turn on the radio. It was loud enough to hear from the outside but low enough so they could quietly speak.

"First of all what was Alexa doing there?" She asked angrily, "And what happened with Kitty?"

"I have a confession to make. Lexie helped find Kitty when she ran away. You're not mad at me for not telling you are you?"

Lizzie wanted to be mad, but knew she couldn't be because she had also been keeping secrets, and she already knew Lexie helped her. "No, it's ok Jane I know you had your reasons."

"Well Lexie also gave Kitty a ticket to go back home, there was a paper with an address on it and it had Lexie's name written on it. Kitty ran away and went to Lexie's."

"So what were they doing here? Did she bring Kitty back to us?"

Jane nodded no. "Lizzie, this is going to be hard for you to hear and I wouldn't have believed it myself if Kitty and mom hadn't told me. Please try to stay calm I don't want Lydia or dad to know something is up." All she could do was nod. "Dad is the one who pushed mom down the stairs."

"NO WAY!" Lizzie jumped up. "What would make you say such a thing? He would never hurt us. You're lying!" She accused.

"Lizzie," Jane pleaded.

"No! This was her doing! She lied to you Jane, she just wants us to think badly of dad, but he would never hurt us! How can you believe her after she lied about dad hurting her?" Lizzie cried.

"Lizzie please calm down Lexie isn't the only one who told me, Kitty was there and mom admitted it to me."

"NO! I don't believe you!"

"Please Lizzie, just listen-"

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of your lies, dad isn't like that; she's just manipulating all of you! Can't you see it Jane, why would she help Kitty? Why? They don't even like each other!"

"She didn't say why, but-"

"No! I don't want to listen!" Lizzie said distraught.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Lizzie, please calm down. I'll go get you some tea." Jane said sadly and stood up to leave.

Lizzie threw herself on her bed and curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to, her father was not like that. Her father would never hurt her, her father loved her. She started to cry as memories of the day their family fell apart came into her mind. There was glass breaking, she and Kitty were the first ones to get there. She saw Lexie from behind running up to their dad from the door. She saw her struggling with him and then he slapped her twice. She saw how tight his grip was on Lexie's arm as she just stood there. Then she was walking away and her dad pulled Lexie down in anger. Lexie threw her hands down in front of her to keep her from hitting the ground on full impact.

She could remember the look in Lexie's eyes, there was nothing there, no emotion. She remembered how scared Lexie was, insisting she pick up. The whole time Lexie kept glancing at the door while blood was dripping from her hands, and pants. The hug Lexie gave her spoke volumes now. She could never remember Lexie hugging her that way, it was warm and comforting; she was saying goodbye.

Tears filled her eyes and soon it was like the dam broke and she let out a sob. She yelled and cried into her pillow. Her dad did hurt Lexie and everyone believed him, she believed him because Lexie was Lexie after all. _What else has he been lying about?_


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 41

Kitty could tell Lexie wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone although she did make several calls. She wasn't paying attention though; she was in her own world. She couldn't believe that her dad threw her down the stairs to cover up what he did, she couldn't think of how much Jane cried.

Her mom's reaction to the baby was surprising; she knew Lexie must have told her something. When she walked into the room her mom was crying and she ran up to hold her. They cried together for a while when Jane walked in. She told the both of them about the baby, their mother confessed what actually happened to them and she agreed to sign her parental rights to her Aunt Grace but she would be staying with Lexie. Grace wanted her to stay there but somehow Lexie worked her magic, she wouldn't have liked staying there; that was one of the small reasons she ran away.

Once they arrived home, they stopped by the Phillips to collect the rest of the things she left there. When they got to the apartment Lexie went into her room and turned on her stereo, John arrived twenty minutes later and they spent the rest of the day in her room. The only time they come out was to eat pizza with her and Sawyer.

* * *

Monday:

"Hey Rich!" He heard her voice coming up behind him. He turned and saw her big bright smile. "Sorry I have not spoken to you this past week. I can assure you I was not trying to avoid you. Thank you for giving Catherine the ticket, it ended up coming in handy."

He lightly chuckled, "Of course it was no problem. I'm only happy I could help."

Her eyes scanned the hallway, "I am sorry for my behavior at the hospital. It was inexcusable… I would like to tell you a story and I was wondering if you would like to come over today?"

"Just the two of us?" He asked hopefully.

"Well Sawyer and Cat will be there." She smiled.

"Of course, I always forget about Sawyer."

She giggled. "Lucky you, I am always conscious that he is there, even though he keeps his distance its as if he is embedded to my brain. Does that make sense?"

He laughed, "Kind of." They broke out laughing. "Of course I'll go over. I just need to take Anne home."

"Actually she is going with Hurst; they are going to study together." She smiled, "But of course you may go whenever. I will be home the rest of the night we just need to pick up Cat from school, so any time after 5?"

"I'll be there at 5:30."

"Ok," she smiled brightly.

* * *

He was extremely nervous as he rode the elevator up. He changed three times before he decided to wear a concert T and jeans; he needed to keep reminding himself that Lexie was only his friend but every time he watched her sing he was captivated again. His hand tightly gripped the DVD he had, he really hoped she wouldn't mind that he and Gigi recorded her.

He rang the bell and he could hear someone yelling through the door.

"Hey! It's you! What's your name?" Kitty greeted him excitedly.

"Richard," he gave her a small smile and they stood there for a while as she obviously checked him out.

"Cat, you are supposed to invite him in and ask him if he would like anything to drink." Lexie said coming up behind her.

"Sorry," Kitty blushed. "Please come inside, would you like something to drink?" She asked looking nervously at Lexie, who only smiled her approval.

"No thank you," he smiled following them in.

"Have you eaten Rich? We ordered pizza."

"Sure that sounds great."

"Have you done your homework Cat?" Lexie asked walking into the living room.

"No," she pouted. "You'll let me answer the door when the pizza gets here?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said taking a seat as Kitty walked down the other hallway. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything to drink?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sure but thank you… Does your story have anything to do with why your sister is here?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"Catherine is my family but she is not my sister." She tersely answered and sighed. "Only a handful of people know what I'm about to tell you. Well that's not true, the number has grown. John and my doctor know all of it; Anne, Hurst and Mary know a majority, and the Burton's, Gina and Will know as little as I could tell them."

"How much are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. It depends on how much I trust you and I won't know that until I begin to explain. I was thinking of how much to say… I am sure you will have questions just know I may not be able to answer all of them. If you don't want to be my friend after this I will understand and your relationship with the others will not be affected in anyway." She gave a small smile.

"When I first met you I assumed the Bennet's were a family you did not know at all."

"Once there was a woman who came from wealth and wanted nothing to do with it and by association, her family. She was extremely depresses and bipolar, she didn't like her mother and she wanted to be nothing like her, she hated her society. She went to school, found a job and fell in love with a married man. She had an affair with him and at some point ended up pregnant, she tried convincing the man to leave his wife but he wouldn't. She disappeared and isolated herself for ten months, no on in her family knew where she was except for a friend. He tracked her down and helped keep her hidden and safe. He was in love with her but she could never see it… The woman left the baby at the fathers, and blackmailed him into keeping the baby and sending her money. She was afraid her family would disown her for bringing shame to the family name. Guilt consumed her and a year later she took her own life. Her family never knew about the baby until after her death." She said emotionlessly.

He couldn't help but look at her as she sat tall with her shoulders back and her face was impassive as her voice. It was strange to see her this way; she always had that big smile on her face and seemed so carefree.

"The girl wasn't loved by her father or stepmother. They both hated her for their own reasons. They had barely had a child of their own and to avoid a scandal they decided to move and tell everyone they had twins. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Your mother committed suicide and you were the one who thought she was a twin?"

"Yes. For seventeen years Elizabeth and I thought we were twins." She took a deep breath and looked down at the ring and softly smiled. "I grew up an outsider in the Bennet household, the only ones who ever showed me any form of love were Jane and to some extent Lizzie. James was proud of my accomplishments but treated me like a dog. I have never really spoken more than a couple pf words to Cat or Lydia, Rose hates me and psychologically abused me along with James. I was a very depressed child. I didn't have any friends and I was considered weird, I have just always seen things differently." She said softly.

"James would spank me but when I turned eight it got worse. He would beat me with a belt and slap me, I was threatened into silence and I forgot about it until a couple of months ago. Around the same age I was accepted to Silver M on a scholarship and I started seeing a psychiatrist. She diagnosed me with depression, severe anxiety and an Avoidant Personality Disorder. I was on medication for a lot of years."

The doorbell rang and Kitty quickly came out of the hallway. Rich could see the guilty look on her face and knew she must have been listening. Lexie abruptly stood and handed Kitty the money. Kitty walked back in with three pizza boxes and walked into the kitchen, avoiding their gazes. Lexie called Sawyer as Rich followed her into the kitchen. Sawyer came down, said hello to Rich, grabbed a box and disappeared back upstairs. Kitty was quickly trying to get a plate and soda and make it out of the room; she was fumbling trying to get some slices.

"I know you were listening Cat, you might as well stay," Lexie stated.

Kitty was about to deny it but one look from Lexie silenced her and she quietly sat at the table, staring at her plate as Lexie and Rich got there plates. Rich felt awkward, Kitty was uncomfortable and Lexie sat as if nothing was wrong.

"Would you like for me to continue or would you rather eat first?" Lexie asked him.

"I-um-it doesn't matter." He stared at his plate.

"How was school Cat?" She asked.

"It was ok. I made some new friends," she said with some excitement.

"That's good, how did you do on your test?"

"I got a C minus," she admitted shamefully. "I don't get it I studied so hard for the stupid thing and I thought that I was going to get a good grade." She said worriedly.

"We can try different forms of studying, not everyone learns the same way." Lexie shrugged.

"Lexie?" Kitty said quietly, Lexie stayed quiet as she looked up. "I just wanted to say that I never hated you."

"I know." Lexie said and took a bite of her pizza.

* * *

"Three months ago I fell off of my horse; I had a linear fracture on the back of my skull. William helped me and went with me to the hospital, everything changed after that day. John came into my life," she smiled. "He has been with me through so much, I began to remember things and I started having nightmares… I performed a song in front of the school that angered James, he confronted me and I was so afraid of him… I-I am very glad I did not go back to the house. That night I remembered the beatings and when I went back the next day with John." She gave a soft smile before a pained look came into her eyes as they watered.

"James wanted me to stay for dinner but I told them I had plans. I found it strange that he cared whether I was there or not but he let me leave. I forgot something and when I walked into my room James was taking my paintings off the wall. We exchanged words and he threw some of the paintings on the floor. I went to stop him and he struck me, Elizabeth snapped him out of doing further harm. After telling me I couldn't leave until I picked up his mess; I was going to tell John to wait a little longer for me and when I turned to leave he grabbed me and threw me to the floor."

Lexie quickly stood up and took off her right shoe followed by her knee sock. She took a deep breath and turned to face him and Kitty. Lifting up her skirt, she exposed the scars on her thigh which were very noticeable. Kitty gasped and turned away, Rich turned away finally getting a good look for the first time. Lexie sat back down and placed her shoe and sock on.

"I cleaned up and John and William took me to the hospital. I stayed with Anne and Mr. Hurst represented me in court and got me emancipated. Before that day I believed that when he would beat me I would never ask him to stop, but I would beg and cry for it; it never mattered. Rose knew about everything and helped cover it up." Tears fell from her eyes. "James said that I hurt myself, I threw myself on the glass, and that I was just like my mother. I met Sawyer at the hearing and then the Burton's. I thought I was free from them but Charlie invited us to his party." She said dryly looking at Kitty.

Kitty lightly gasped and jumped up, about to leave. "You will sit back down Cat. You have not asked to be excused nor will you receive my permission." Kitty looked at him pleadingly as if to help her but he never took his eyes off of Lexie. Kitty slumped back down on the couch, hunching forward. "I believe Catherine can continue this part of the story. Cat?"

"I don't know." She said looking down.

"Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that you were the one who started the rumors."

"Lexie, please I don't know." She begged.

"Let me help you then. John and I were getting something to drink when I told him I wanted him to stay the night, he inquired about Sawyer and I sarcastically said he wouldn't be there. We were overheard but instead of being asked to elaborate what I said someone's imagination ran wild with them. Does that help Cat?"

"No, I don't know!" She pleaded.

"Why don't you tell him Catherine?" She took a big gulp to swallow the lump in her throat. "Tell him all of those things you said about me." Lexie stared at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kitty cried. "I didn't mean to!" She jumped up.

"Maybe I should go," Rich stood up slowly.

"You wanted to hear my story Richard and Cat you aren't a kid anymore, own up to what you did! You wanted to eavesdrop, when I specifically asked you to stay in your room and do your homework. Your actions have consequences. Tell him." Lexie demanded.

"I didn't mean any of those things." Kitty cried.

"Oh but at the time you did. Tell him or I will not forgive you!"

Kitty inhaled sharply. "I overheard Lizzie telling Charlotte that you were having sex with John, but staying with a guy name Sawyer. That you were practically having sex with him on the dance floor and then I went to tell my mom." She paused, "I told her that Lexie was sleeping with two men. Mrs. Foster heard us talking and things just took off from there." She said looking down, to ashamed to look at anyone.

"Did you have to tell all of your friends any of this information?" Lexie inquired.

" _No,"_ she whispered.

"I didn't hear you clearly hold your head up when you are speaking."

"No."

Lexie took a deep breath as if she was getting a breath of fresh air. "I am sorry Catherine; you do not deserve my malice. I forgive you." Lexie stood and walked up to Kitty, engulfing her in a tight hug and Kitty wrapped her arms around her. It felt like her hate and anger was washing away.

"I'm sorry to Lexie, for everything. I didn't know."

"I know. Now go take a bath and do your homework." Kitty nodded, gave her another hug and said goodbye to Rich.

"I am sorry you had to be here for that. I know I'm being a bitch, but she needs to learn that what she does or says effects people and their lives."

"Do you really forgive her?" He sighed.

"Yes, I know how she felt about me and what she did but she never apologized. All of the girls at the party were vicious; they were talking about me knowing I was in the room. Caroline had met one of John's exes, one of my bullies and when we got to school she threatened to tell everyone the rumors, which Rose added to with her own lies and I punched her in the face. I was expelled but your aunt paid for my tuition and got me back in school."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She giggled. "Yes, she is very extraordinary once you get to know her. She gave me good advice. Eventually James and Rose found out where I lived. They came demanding money, what I owed them for taking care of me." She shook her head in disbelief. "I refused and they went to the press and told them their lies about me. By this time my family, had revealed my existence to the world and I was being followed by the press. John and I went to an interview, after that my father had James fired and the family moved. That was the last I heard of them."

"Why did you get mad at Lizzie, what did she blame you and Will for?"

"For Charlie breaking up with our sister Jane." She looked at him knowingly and he ducked his head. "Relax, Will told me what happened. I was upset with Charlie because he broke Jane's heart. I was upset with Elizabeth because I was emailing with Jane, and she told her that I played a huge factor in the break up. I was mostly upset that I had to be in the presence of that bitch Caroline. I have no idea why she hates me but the feeling is mutual."

"So why did you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"It has been my experience that people try to distance themselves from me once they find out the truth. I am no longer taking medicine except I tend to get panic attacks at times." She said looking down. "My unresolved issues are that I remember more and more of my childhood and the feelings that the medication helped suppressed. I do not know how to handle my emotions."

He slowly stood and went to sit next to her, placing his hand over hers. "Thank you for speaking to me Lexie. Of course I still want to be your friend."

She slowly looked up at him and his breath hitched as her green eyes lit up. Her big smile spread across her face and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"I'm glad," she giggled moving her hand away. "I consider you a really great friend."

His smile fell, "I brought something for you." He said standing.

"You really didn't have to."

"Well yes, I kind of did. You see I was recording you the day you came over and Gigi kept you locked in the music room. It wasn't my intention, I was trying to record her to show her how amazing she is."

"I see. You saw the footage I assume?"

He nodded, "You have such a great voice and the way you play is, beautiful."

* * *

Anne was walking to her room when she heard Lexie singing. As she passed Rich's room the singing got louder and she stopped in front of his door, and knocked loudly. He still must have not heard so she tried turning the knob but it was locked. She pounded on the door and the singing stopped. Rich quickly opened the door and gave her a questioning look. She quickly scanned the room and saw that he was alone, her eyes landed back on his.

"I heard Lexie's voice." She stated.

"I thought you would be arriving later." She raised her eyebrow, "No. I'm alone, why would she be here?"

She could see the sadness in his eyes. "Come to my room. I want to show you something."

* * *

"How did it go at Lexie's?" She asked turning the radio down.

"You obviously know," he huffed.

"I'm asking if you have decided not to be her friend. If so tell her, don't let her catch you trying to be fake."

"Why do both of you think I don't want to be her friend?"

Anne turned to look at him, "What did Gina and William tell you about Lexie?" She made her way to the bookshelf, looking through several books.

"Will never said anything and Gigi couldn't stop talking about how amazing and cool she was, and she sent me several videos and things Lexie sent her."

She handed him a black book. "This is something I am working on for John and Lexie as a wedding gift."

"You really think they're going to get married so soon? What if it doesn't work out?"

"Believe me Lexie is well aware of horrible marriages. But never in a million years would she have thought someone would want to be with her. I know she has her doubts but she wants to be with him as long as she can have him. She's trying to be happy now."

He looked at the cover of the book; there was an intertwined cursive J and A engraved on the cover in silver. Opening it, he saw a letter from Anne.

 _Johnathan,_

 _I could think of no one more worthy than you to take care of my sister for me. (But do not think you can be rid of me that easily, I will still be around lurking making sure that you take care and cherish her, as she deserves to be. If you do not_ _WE_ _will reign our vengeance down upon you. For not only have you gained a wonderful, beautiful woman as your wife you have gained three new sisters and three brothers who will go to any lengths to defend their sister!)_

 _When you first started speaking to Lexie, I was skeptical of your character and I am glad that you proved me wrong. Without you, I doubt I would have been allowed to capture these moments. I know you will cherish this gift just like I know you will always cherish Lexie._

He looked up at Anne. "I'm not finished with it yet, after Christmas the idea to do this popped into my head and I wrote down the first thing I thought of."

Turning the page, he saw Lexie sitting in uniform on the couch. She was holding her necklace and she was in deep thought, staring absently at her leg. Somehow Anne managed to capture the lighting from the window behind Lexie, creating a halo effect around her.

"Wow! This is really good." Anne smiled as he turned the page.

The next several pages were just Lexie's face; a page for each mood, the only thing that held any color was her eyes. They were the wrong shade of green but she got the emotion in her eyes perfectly. One of them was a younger Lexie dressed as a Bee and the last were more recent events. One was at the Burton's over the holiday, the day after John proposed. Her head was tilted down and she had her eyes closed as she slept but her left hand was over her heart, showing the ring perfectly. Another was her at the piano and another as she played the violin. There was one with Lexie and the children, as she read them a book. The last on was the prize winner, Anne managed to get Lexie's bright smile to the T.

"There's one more on the last page." She stated.

He flipped over the empty pages and reached his destination. The drawing took him back to earlier today. Her hair was long and down but you could see that she was sitting perfectly tall, her eyes cast downwards along with her head. Her face was void of any emotion, the way Anne colored her in made it seem as if she was just there; a ghost.

"That is the only picture I can draw from memory. That is who Lexie was," she sighed. "I have countless drawings and sketches of her with that same void."

"I know everyone is always saying you're an amazing painter. But this," he held the book up. "You're drawings are superb. You captured her perfectly John will love it." He said with a sad smile.

"I know you think you love her," she started making him jump up.

"I think you and Gigi have wild imaginations!"

Anne tried to hide her smile. "So I wasn't the only one to notice?"

He blanched. "You can tell?! Am I that obvious?!" He started to pace.

"Not too obvious," she said reassuringly. "Hurst told me-"

"Hurts knows?!" He cried. "Please tell me John can't tell!" He pleaded.

"No, he and Lexie are too caught up in cloud nine to notice." He relaxed and sat back down. "As I was saying, Hurst and I were speaking; Lexie called us after you left and we were both surprised at how much she told you."

"Really?" She nodded. "She is really extraordinary to go through so much and still come out smiling."

"She gets that from Gina and with the help of John. She has come a _long_ way, but she realizes that she still has a long road ahead of her." She said solemnly.

"So what did Hurst say?" He sighed.

"He wanted to speak to you but I thought I should do it," she took the book back from him. "Lexie has a way about her, were she makes you feel like the most important person in the world. She makes you feel loved and special, ever since we were younger." She smiled widely. "She is a great listener and gives her honest opinion. She will support you no matter what and she's someone you can count on. In her world of black and white she still manages to see all the colors of the wind." She giggled. "You do not know Lexie. You only know a part of her and the reality is that you will never know all of her. She would want you to be happy Rich; she wouldn't welcome your affections, because John has her heart. I'm sure you've seen the connection they share." Anne said softly.

"Will already told me that she could never love me." He said hurt.

Anne stood up and went to place a comforting hand on him. "She can, but not the type of love you seek. It will be more of a brother sister love; accept it. These drawings are from photos that Hurst and John took of her. Before…we would rarely see this side of Lexie, she was there but…the pills." She shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories. "Move on and be happy with what she can give you."

"I can accept that but I need you to do me a favor. I'm going to give you something, hold onto it for me?

* * *

She was getting ready for bed when Rich knocked on her door. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I just had to do something first. Sorry, here." He handed her a USB drive.

"Ok, good night." She grabbed the USB. "I'll keep it safe." She said closing her door.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She shrugged.

He smiled, "No. Thank you, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Lexie found that she couldn't sleep, which was usually the case unless John stayed the night or she stayed at his house. Usually she would play the piano until she got sleepy but Kitty was downstairs with her and she would surely wake her up. She decided to watch the DVD Rich gave her, to say she was embarrassed was a severe understatement. She only played for Gina because she was asked to and Gina played for her, she was comfortable and it turned out to be a form of therapy for the both of them. At the time she hadn't realized it, she assumed she was losing control of her emotions and had to regain control.

She was nervous, if the video was in order, the first song she played **Bad Habit-The Dresden Dolls**. She had been on edge because of her conversation with Will and Gina asked her if she had learned their songs yet. This song came to her mind. She watched as she sang with so much emotion, it was heartbreaking to watch and hear. It was like she was back in the moment; she was letting out all the hurt, by the end she had tears falling from her eyes but she kept singing and playing. Once she was finished however she broke down and Gina rushed to comfort her. The video showed her excusing herself and walking out of the room and entering several seconds later as if nothing was wrong. It was strange for her to see herself this way though it was nothing new.

* * *

"Hey Rich!" Lexie smiled brightly and surprised him by pulling him in for a hug first thing before school started.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arms around her. It was quick but still stung a little yet somehow made him feel better.

"I just wanted to thank you for the DVD." She smiled, "At first I was reluctant to watch but I'm glad I did." She breathed out relieved.

Something behind him caught her attention and he instantly knew John was coming up to them by the look in her eyes and her smile, he wondered why Anne hadn't drawn this.

"Hey Fitz!" John slapped a hand lightly on his shoulder and they bumped fists. "How are you?" He said placing an arm around Lexie as she shyly kissed his cheek blushing.

"Good, just killing time before class starts." He stated looking anywhere but them.

"I was thanking him f-" she began.

"Lexie! Hi!" Hurst ran up to them but didn't give a chance for a response. "No time-need help-English test." Hurst said pulling her away. She giggled trying to say goodbye properly, and she had to pull against Hurst to get her kiss from John who only pecked her lips.

"I was wondering if you could help me set up cameras in my music studio, but with better quality video and the audio has to be good." John asked Rich.

"How many did you want? It can be quite expensive."

"Money is not a problem, as long as I achieve my vision. I'll even pay you for your trouble."

"No, I'd be happy to help you out." He smiled.

"Great, thanks. I owe you one. Can you come over afterschool anytime this week?"

"Sure, tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! I'm going to go walk Lexie to her class. I'll see you later." John smiled brightly and took off in the direction Hurst kidnapped her.

* * *

Rich pulled up to the gate and called John, reaching the house he saw John waiting outside with two small kids.

"Hey Fitz!" John slapped his hand and bumped his fist.

"HI!" Nicky smiled and then her brows furrowed. "I'm Nicky!"

"Hi, Nicky I'm Richard, but you can call me Fitz."

"Fizt!" Nate smiled, "I'm Nate!"

"What's up Nate?" He motioned for a high five and then bumped his fist too.

"Me too!" Nicky cried holding up her hand eagerly.

"Ok guys, now go play. I'll play with you later ok?" John told them walking back into the house.

"K, bye!" They both said. "You're it!" Nicky tagged Nate and ran off yelling. Nate made an angry face and then took off after her.

"Sorry my niece and nephew demanded to meet you." John laughed and motioned for Rich to follow him.

* * *

"Wow, you really do have a studio."

"Yes it became a hobby. Ok so I basically want one to show the whole room, then another to focus on this spot here, and one each side. I also want one focusing on the piano, one in front and the other from the side. I also want to be able to zoom in and out, and as I mentioned the sound has to be awesome. But it wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't, I have mics. Most importantly they can't be seen." John smiled.

* * *

 _"_ _Cat you can't wear that to the interview."_

 _"_ _But this is the nicest thing I have. Plus it's cute!"_

 _Lexie sighed. "No, it's a bit…well inappropriate is the nicest way I can put it." She took out her phone. "Go change, we're going to go shopping."_

 _"_ _But you said you wouldn't buy me anything."_

 _"_ _If you are going to be staying with me, you will dress in what I deem appropriate. It's like we're associated more personally now. Like you live with me and if people see you dressed like that, that looks bad on my end. Now, change into something with more fabric."_

…

 _Sawyer drove them to Target and Lexie brought her mix and match outfits for two weeks. Lexie didn't tell her what to get but she did have a final say in everything, but Kitty chose what she liked to wear and not what Lydia liked to wear._

 _"_ _When you make your own money, you can buy whatever you want." Lexie told her when she wouldn't buy her a really cute purse she saw for $50. Lexie even got her a prepaid phone so she could know where she was and keep in contact with her._

* * *

" _Hey Lexie! What are you doing?" She asked, stepping out of her room because she heard music playing._

" _Moving the furniture around." Lexie stated as she kept working._

" _Do you_ _need_ _my help?" Kitty whined._

 _Lexie glanced at her then continued on her task. "No thank you."_

 _Kitty went back to her room glad but when she sat down on the bed she began to feel bad. The music stopped and she waited, thinking Lexie was changing it but it stayed quiet. She poked her head into the living room and saw Lexie with big headphones; she could hear the muffled music from here. Lexie turned around and jumped, making her jump._

" _You can listen to the radio," Kitty said when she took of her headphones._

" _I don't want to be a bother," she said putting the headphones back on and kept working._

 _Kitty felt worse and was surprised. Of course she should be allowed to listen to her radio or do what she wanted it was her house. Lexie was being great allowing her to stay here, she helped her find a job, study, brought her clothes she liked, and she hardly noticed Lexie was even here. She felt ashamed; Lexie didn't ask much of her, she wasn't even asking now. Without saying anything, she began to help move photos from one of the shelves to the dining room._

 _Lexie turned again and saw Cat helping her; she took off her headphones and connected her mp3 player to the stereo. They continued to work in silence and occasionally Cat would ask her about the band or song they were listening to._

* * *

"Hey Cat, my mom sent me some clothes and I asked her to send some in your size." Lexie smiled at her from the doorway of her room when they got home.

"Really!?" She shrieked and almost ran to Lexie's room. She was about to enter but stopped at the door knowing she hadn't been invited in.

"Yes, come in. It's all on the bed. I just wanted to make sure you like it first." Lexie stated.

Kitty jumped with excitement and skipped to the bed. She froze, Lexie had a huge four poster canopy king sized bed where about 20 bags of clothes were there. "All of this?" Kitty asked astonished.

"Well some of it is in different sizes; I give some to Anne and to Mary, and sometimes I keep some, but right now I have so much."

Kitty excitedly emptied the bags on the bed and began looking for her size. She couldn't believe the quality never in a million years would she have thought to ever wear clothes this nice. She let out a big shriek and looked at Lexie in disbelief.

"What?" Lexie asked shocked.

"These just came off the runway!" She exclaimed. "How did you get these?"

"Oh, my family has invested in several clothing lines and one of my mother's best friends works in the industry."

She ran up to hug Lexie. "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," she giggled. "Please put the clothes that are not your size back in the bags, and also please go through your closet and see what you no longer want if anything."

"Ok!" She said happily.

As she put the clothes away, she decided to put them away by size so they'd be easier to find. Lexie was walking back and forth from her closet, putting clothes on a chair. She looked around for the first time, Lexie wasn't lying there were paintings and photos in here as there were in the living room. She'd been here for three weeks now and this was the first time she'd been allowed in the room.

She had a part time job at a place called The Diner where she worked for three hours after school and five on the weekends. She had three days off and she could keep all of her tips. It was a great feeling getting her first paycheck; she thought she would have spent it all but she ended up saving it. School was going great, she had most of her old friends and she'd made several new ones, plus she was getting C's and some B's.

Looking at the nightstand, a picture of Lexie and John with two kids caught her attention. She picked it up, it was from Halloween and Lexie was so happy; she was glowing and had that smile she saw when Lexie was with John. Thinking back to the party, she felt ashamed for spreading the rumors. Lexie was being so kind to her and done so much, even after all the trouble the rumors caused her.

"Who are the kids?" She asked walking into the closet and looking around in awe. Everything was arranged by color; a section for shirts, blouses, dresses, pants, skirts, shoes and purses. There was a whole section of high heels and there was even a counter in the middle with a bunch of drawers, she could only imagine what was in them. It was like she'd died and gone to heaven.

Lexie stiffened but gently grabbed the photo and walked back into her room. Kitty followed and saw Lexie placing it in its exact spot, measuring the distance between the other pictures.

"They are John's niece and nephew." She said quietly.

"They're really cute!"

"Yes. They are great, I love them." She smiled.

"Lexie?" She turned to look at her. "Why-why are you being so nice to me?"

Lexie let out a sigh and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. "To be honest I don't know. I guess I felt sorry for you." Kitty cringed. "Sorry, I am just being honest. What would be the point in lying? I didn't know if you were going to need the ticket, I didn't even know it was you who was missing. Had it been Lydia I would have sent her to Grace's but with you." She sighed and tilted her head to the side to think.

"I always knew you hated me and were jealous of me, and I had no idea why, you are capable of doing so much. I know why you would follow and act like Lydia, and that is kind of sad. James has never been a father to you and Rose… Well I understand why she treated me with disdain now, but you _are_ her kid. You weren't attacked as bad as me but still I always wondered if she even loved you. But now I know she did. I know what it is like to be unloved, unwanted, to feel those things everyday, feel less than. We are alike in that sense, I know what it feels like to want to run away. I then began to think of how bad you must feel knowing he used you, that you blindly followed him in hopes and false promises of love. I don't know what to accomplish from our arrangement. Maybe I would like a roommate. We don't have to be sisters or friends. I'm not expecting anything from you." Lexie stated.

Kitty was shocked, Lexie knew how she felt, she got it down to a T. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I am glad you have John, you are very lucky." Was the only thing she could think of saying.

* * *

"Cat!" Lexie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"Why is all this clothes in the trash?"

"You said to go through my closet."

"Yes, I know but we are going to give it away, not throw it away."

"Why? It's old."

"It's still in good condition. We will go tomorrow. Please wash and dry them, you may place them in a bag."

"Ok." She ran to her room to get the hamper and dumped the clothes.

….

"Hello Mrs. Roberts? It's Alexa B. calling to ask if there was anything I could take to the shelter-Ok-Ok-Sounds good, thank you."

* * *

John, Lexie, Sawyer and her stopped by Sam's where Lexie and John brought diapers, toilet paper, toothpaste, snacks and food, clothes and books. They arrived at the shelter and all went in carrying bags. She stopped walking once she saw all the women and children along with some men.

"Cat it is not polite to stare." Lexie told her quietly exchanging bags.

She tried not to stare but it was sad to see all of these people living in a big room. There were several bunk bed cots, at the other end a kitchen area and a living room area.

"Hello Alexa, John, and Mr. Sawyer, thank you so much for coming." Mrs. Roberts greeted them. "And who are you young lady?" She asked Kitty.

"I-um-I'm Kitty." She said nervously.

"It is nice to meet you Kitty." He smiled and turned to Lexie and John, "Thank you so much for bringing the supplies."

"I know it is not a lot-" Lexie started.

"It is enough." She smiled and took some bags.

"Cat, those girls are around your age go give them the clothes." Lexie encouraged.

"But-I'm nervous, what if they don't like me." Lexie smiled and led her to the girls.

"Hey Julie, Windy this is Catherine, Cat this is Julie and Windy."

"Hey," Kitty said nervously.

"Hi!" They both said together.

"I hope you like these," Kitty said handing them the bag.

"Excuse me." Lexie smiled as Wendy complimented Cat's shirt.

* * *

"Yay! Lexie's gonna read!" A little kid shouted and the other kids joined in.

"Let's go," Wendy smiled.

Kitty stood still thinking she was joking, she was even about to ask how old they were but saw that they were serious. She kept her mouth shut and followed them. They sat in the back and she noticed several adults came to watch and listen. Lexie and John were sitting on two folding chairs next to each other facing them as Lexie held the book, showing them the pages.

John narrated the story and Lexie read all the dialog, giving each character a different voice. After two stories Mrs. Roberts came to tell the children it was time for homework, they grumbled and begged but eventually left upset after saying goodbye to Lexie and John.

* * *

"Why are all those people there?" She asked Lexie when they got home.

"Some are victims of abuse, others are homeless or runaways. I do not ask, but I've listened to those who have wished to tell me."

"I made Julie and Wendy feel bad, I asked them for their numbers and they said they didn't have cell phones."

"I am sure they understood and were not offended." Lexie smiled reassuringly.

* * *

"Lexie! I'm home!" Kitty said walking in the door with Sawyer behind her.

Lexie didn't answer; walking into the living room, she saw Anne and Mary sitting on the couches.

"Hello Catherine," Anne said tersely. "Lexie is in the restroom."

"Ok, thanks." She said and left to her room.

This was the first time Anne and Mary had come over since Kitty moved in, and Anne was a bit angry and bitter towards Kitty. Mary also had some harsh feeling towards Kitty, but Kitty was her cousin.

"You're sister is here." Anne said as Lexie walked in.

Lexie laughed shaking her head, she came to sit next to Anne squeezing her against the couch and hugged her. "Lexie, I can't breathe!" Anne cried trying to push her away.

She laughed and kissed her cheek. "So what is the plan?"

"The usual but I'm tired of pizza." Mary said looking through the menus that Lexie had.

"How about Tai?" Anne suggested.

"I'm down, let me go ask Cat." Lexie said.

"Hey Cat, we were going to get Tai food, do you like it? Or do you want to look at the menu?"

"No thanks Lexie, I already ate at work and I'm not hungry."

"Ok if you are not too tired, I would like for you to join us." Lexie said sincerely.

"Yea, I kinda am. But maybe after I rest," Kitty said.

She really wasn't tired and she did want to hang out with her but she could only imagine what _they_ were going to do. They would most likely do their homework and play the piano, things nerds did, they weren't any fun to be around. She quickly changed and began working on her homework, Lexie told her the sooner it gets done the sooner it was out of the way and she could do more fun things. She was almost done when she heard music playing.

Walking into the living room, she saw Lexie head banging and dancing by herself as she placed dishes in the dishwasher, Anne was also banging her head and tapping her foot as she drew and Mary was dancing by herself as she looked through Lexie's movie collection. Lexie quickly walked in and turned down the volume.

"Is the music too loud?"

"No. It just surprised me that's all."

Lexie smiled and turned it slightly back up. "Did you rest? Are you hungry? We have left overs." She pointed to the boxes on the counter.

"No; yea I rested but I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to join us?" Lexie smiled.

Kitty looked at Anne who was obviously annoyed, Mary looked upset, but Lexie was sincere. "If you guys don't mind?"

"Of course not." Lexie left to clean and Kitty made her way next to Mary.

"What movie are you going to watch?" She asked Mary.

"I don't know I cannot chose. Would you like to pick?"

"I haven't seen a lot of these." Kitty blushed looking over the movies.

"What! You ain't seen Shaun of the Dead?" Mary said in a British accent. Kitty shook her head no and giggled. "Ok Shaun of the Dead it is. You'll like it it's hilarious."

"No not that movie!" Anne cried.

"You don't like funny movies?" Kitty asked. The look Anne gave her sent chills up her spine.

"She does, but this is one of Lexie's favorites, we've seen it so much we could probably act it out." Mary giggled.

"You can pick a different one." Kitty said trying to please Anne.

"Which movie did you pick?" Lexie asked coming back in.

Mary held it up to show Lexie. "She hasn't seen it." Mary said.

"What!" Lexie cried. "Ok, we're totally watching it." Lexie beamed.

Lexie, Mary and Anne brought out blankets and pillows, made popcorn and changed into sweats and tees, before they laid on the floor. Mary wasn't joking when she said they could act out the movie. The three of them would often shout out lines or break out laughing before the joke or funny parts. They watched several more movies and afterwards they hung around and listened to music.

"You painted all of these?" Anne looked up at Kitty startled.

"Yes," she said unsure.

"Wow, you're awesome! I like the way you draw your trees."

"Thank you," Anne told her. "Here," she handed Kitty her book.

"Wow, is it hard to draw?"

Anne smiled and handed her some paper and a case that had over 100 color pencils. "There is only one way to find out."

"Oh I can't, I'm horrible." Kitty shook her head and looked down.

Anne looked over at Lexie whose face was scrunched up. Lexie didn't like to hear things like that unless it was about herself.

"Just start out simple: doodle. Or draw something that you like." Anne encouraged.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 42

Anniversaries:

Feb 5

"What's wrong Lexie?" Anne asked as they walked into class.

"John didn't come to school today and I've been calling, messaging, and emailing him. He won't answer. The same thing goes for Jenny and Sawyer won't come and take me out of school!" She said annoyed.

"Have you asked Hurst?"

"I saw him in class but he was avoiding me."

"I think you're paranoid. Hurst wouldn't ignore you. When did you last speak to John?"

"Yesterday, I believe I angered him." Anne looked at her to continue. "Something has been bothering him this past week. Every time I pestered him, he would deny it and change the topic, at one point he was beyond annoyed with me."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked softly.

She sighed defeated, "That's what it felt like. Do you think I should go over after school, give him time, space? I mean should I even keep trying to reach him? I don't want to bother him. Today is technically our anniversary and I don't want him to think that I'm angry he didn't say anything about it."

"Has anything happened recently?"

"It's the anniversary of his parent's death this month. But he didn't tell me the date. Besides why wouldn't he talk to me about it? Or anything that upset him?"

"I see you're point. I'll ask Hurst to see if John has said anything." Anne gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Lunch Time

Lexie walked with Mary to their table and waited a while before Anne and Rich came out. It was strange to see Anne without Hurst and Lexie only had to look at her.

"He left early. He would not tell me why." Anne said sadly.

* * *

She'd been starring at her phone almost all morning, willing it to ring or notify her of a message, when it rang. "Hello!" She said after the first ring.

"Hey," Hurst said sadly.

"What's wrong?! Is he ok? Does he want to break up with me?!" She almost cried out.

"He didn't tell you did he?" He sighed.

* * *

Lexie had Sawyer drop her off at John's; he didn't want to but knew she wouldn't budge either. She was determined to go and be there for him but at the same time she was scared.

As soon as she got home yesterday, she bombarded Hurst's and John's phone but neither of them ever answered. It wasn't until 9 p.m. that John finally called her but he was drunk. Every time he called she would answer and try to talk to him but he was incoherent and unresponsive at times. It sounded like he was at a party and fear and panic spread through her that he would be unfaithful, thinking he was already considering leaving her. She dutifully answered every call, hoping one would be different but each call brought her heartache, not understanding why he was shitfaced. All he had to say was how much he misses and loved her, and that he was sorry; over and over but he never said why.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but it must have been around 12 because that was when she started missing his calls. When she woke up at 5, there were fifteen missed calls and voicemails all from him. It was too early to call him or Hurst so she sent Sawyer a message saying she'd be at the gym.

She stretched and warmed up before she jumped on the treadmill. One thing she missed about her old home was being able to go for long walks and seeing Aries every day; the scenery. She could disappear for hours and nobody would notice or be able to find her. She ran for an hour and by the time she got back Sawyer was already awake. She made breakfast for the three of them but she could hardly eat, all she could do was stare at the phone.

When Hurst called to explain everything, she was heartbroken again that John did not come to her, that he chose to ignore her and drink. She was just happy to hear that Hurst was with him the whole time and made sure he got home safe. The voices started filling her head, telling her she was a horrible girlfriend; that she should have pushed him more. She wanted to be angry with Sawyer for not bringing her yesterday but she had no reason to be.

* * *

Entering his room she noticed all of the curtains were closed, the only light was coming from the open door. Quietly closing it, she used her phone to get to the nightstand and she turned it on. He groaned and turned away, she noticed the trash bin, glass of water, and aspirin within reach of him.

"I told you I wanted to be left alone!" He bit out.

"Hello John," Lexie said quietly.

"Lexie?" He sat up and closed his eyes. "What are you doing here?!" He groaned.

"Hurst…told me what today was." She said sadly and sighed sitting down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me John?"

"If you had bothered to ask!" He accused shouting. His head was pounding and he could still taste vomit, and he was annoyed but it wasn't lost on him that she didn't even flinch.

"I figured if you wanted to talk about something or anything, you would have told me. You just told me it was in February, I thought you would have told me. I am sorry."

"Look, I don't feel good. Just leave." He just wanted to go back to sleep. _You're being a jerk she's right. She did ask you what was wrong. She called all day._ _You deserve to be selfish!_

She slowly inhaled and turned away. "No."

"Lexie, I'm serious I want to be left alone." He huffed.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you physically force me out."

He harshly exhaled and stood up, "Lexie I don't want to be around anyone."

"John, you never gave me that option what makes you think you have the privilege?"

He got angry but gently grabbed her arm and forced her up, but she pulled against him. "Lexie I don't have time for games, I feel like shit and I want to be left alone." She didn't budge so he picked her up in his arms. "I will call you later. Leave." He opened the door, placed her on the ground, closed it and locked the door behind her.

She wanted to scream and yell, to go kicking and screaming but the end result would have been the same. She took a couple of deep breathes and sat down next to the door.

 _He wants to be left alone!_

 _He is alone! Technically. All I'm doing is sitting here, not making a sound not bothering anyone. I should do this more often._

 _Don't be ridiculous, that is what furniture is made for!_

 _Only at home! *eye roll* Oh! Bean bags, throw pillows?_

 _Are we really having this conversation right now? You are a shitty girlfriend! This proves you don't deserve him!_

 _You're right of course._ She heavily sighed.

 _I'm always right! So was Anne! It was fun while it lasted._

 _You're deflecting! And we're still toge-_

"Lexa can play?" Nate asked running up to her.

"No I'm sorry sweetie; I'm waiting for your uncle to wake up." She pouted.

"Is he sick?" Nicky asked frightened.

"He just doesn't feel good, that's all. I'm sure he'll feel better soon." She smiled.

"You should give him kisses." Nicky said knowingly.

"Really?" Lexie asked, "Why kisses?" She smiled brightly.

"Cuz Uncle John likes it when you give him kisses." She said matter-of-factly.

"Blech!" Nate said sticking his tongue out and Lexie giggled.

"You don't like my kisses Nate?" He shook his head no and she laughed. "Ok, no more kisses for Nate, can I still give you hugs?" She pouted again.

He thought about it and went to hug her. "Sit with you Lexa?"

"I don't know how long I'm going to wait, but yes."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of knocking a while latter feeling better. He needed to thank Jenny for leaving the aspirin. Though his head wasn't pounding he just wanted to be left alone and wallow in his own misery.

"Johnny! Lunch is read!" Jenny said through the door.

He forgot he locked it when he kicked Lexie out. He checked his phone as saw that she already tried calling ten times. He sent her a message and he could hear her phone ring indicating she received it.

"He isn't hungry, are you hungry Lexie?" Jenny asked. He jumped out of bed and went to the door.

"No thank you Jenny."

"Alright. Come on kids, time to eat."

The kids started whining, wanting to stay with Lexie and Jenny began scolding them. He could hear their retreating footsteps but then he heard running, he assumed they would be knocking on his door.

"Kiss!" Nate demanded and Lexie giggled.

"You want a kiss too?" Nate nodded. She had a huge smile on her face before she kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. "Now go eat."

Opening the door, he saw Lexie waving goodbye to the kids. As they turned the hall, she leaned back on the wall. Her eyes were closed and she began tapping her finger on her lap, no doubt to a song that was playing in her head. He couldn't help but stare at her; she opened her eyes and turned slowly to look at him.

She jumped up, "Hey-" the door closed in her face.

"Lexie, I told you to leave." He was really angry that she didn't listen to him.

"Are we really going to speak through a door?" She waited but he didn't answer. "I _am_ leaving you alone; I'm just sitting in your hallway." She pointed out.

"Leave!" He felt his anger rising.

"No, your grandmother invited me to stay and I'm going to stay where I am."

He let out a sigh of frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Lexie, I am in no mood today. I told you I wanted to be left alone." He had to take a deep breath or he would burst out crying. _Why is she being difficult, I can't handle this, I can't handle anything. Not today! I can't take care of her today._ He argued.

"John, I love you and I'm going to be here. Just like you are always there for me."

He angrily opened the door. "I don't want you here Lexie! Ok I don't-not today!." He sobbed.

"John," she raised her hand to comfort him.

"If you don't leave, then it's over!" He said but froze in shock. Regret spread throughout his face.

Her arm froze and she dropped it as all the air left her body. It looked as if she'd been punched and a sad look came across her face before it quickly reverted to nothing. Her gaze was fixed on the floor as she unclasped her necklace and took off the ring.

He was still recovering from shock when he felt her hand on his. Opening his fist he saw his gifts to her, his tokens of love. Anger overtook him, the thought that she'd give up so easily when he never gave up after all they'd been through.

"So that's it then!" He barked standing tall at the door way.

"John I understand that your emotions are high." She said with a tight jaw and inhaled. "I told you that I would be with you until _you_ didn't want me anymore. If you were giving me an empty threat then we should just breakup because that shit doesn't fly with me. The fact that you even uttered those cluster of words is heartbreaking enough. Now that you have no hold over me, I can remain here as your friend." She said pretty calmly.

"Lexie!" He pleaded.

She turned away, and fell against the wall; falling down slowly wishing the wall could swallow her whole. _It'd be so awesome to be_ _ *****_ _Kitty Pryde right now._ Once on the floor she closed her eyes tightly and opened them grabbing onto herself when he was in front of her.

"Lexie I-" her nails dug into her forearms and she began to breathe heavily. He tried to touch her face, but she turned away.

"You said you wanted to be left alone John." She trembled out. He held his hand out suspended in the air. _So close, yet so far away_.

He sighed and went back to the room. Sitting at the bed he realized his palm was hurting and he didn't know why. He slowly opened his fist and saw the ring and necklace were still in his hand. He slammed them on the nightstand and yelled out his frustration, throwing the glass cup against the wall. "FUCK!"

All Lexie could hear was her heartbeat, it was getting louder and louder and it seemed to be getting faster. She didn't understand how that was possible. Her heart was broken; it broke as soon as he spewed those awful words from his mouth. She knew he didn't mean what he said; she could tell it just came out of anger. She could understand why he was angry. She could understand wanting to be left alone. She pushed him too far. She was going to stay no matter what until she was asked to leave by Mrs. Drake. If she had given in how many more times would he say that to her? Would he abuse the power?

* * *

John knew he was crying but only realized it when he felt a teardrop fall from his cheek. He felt dirty and the need to shower. The water was as hot as he could tolerate and he just stood there letting it hit him for a while before he broke down and began punching the tile wall all while shouting. He ignored the pain in his hand, took a deep breath and finished showering. He didn't notice his hand was bleeding until the perfect white towel began turning red. He got out his first aid kit and bandaged his hand, changed into sweats and a plain T before checking his phone.

Jenny: *We are leaving to the cemetery I know you don't want to come. Lexie is still in the hallway*

*Thanks Jen*

Jenny: *I love you Johnathan, please don't shut her out too:(*

*I love you too Jennifer, I'm sorry I wish I was as strong as you*

*You are strong!*

He made the bed and brushed his teeth, his eyes caught the bandage in the mirror and he got angry. _Look at what you did! She's going to be so upset. You broke her heart she's already more than upset, devastated._

He numbly made his way to the bed and sat down, his hands were buried in his head and tears were falling freely from his eyes. He didn't understand what happened; he thought that having Lexie in his life would make him happy. He was happy, beyond the moon. He didn't think it would hit him so hard this year, he thought he'd be better with her. But no, it was the same thing for the past four years; he'd drink himself stupid and feel like shit the next day. There was still so much hurt and anger, he really thought it was out of his system; now he didn't have her. This day was a curse.

* * *

Lexie knew if she didn't change the position her body was in, someone passing by would clearly see that something was wrong if they hadn't already heard their conversation. She changed into Indian style, placing her shaking hands flat on top of her thighs. She managed to calm her breathing down and was amazed that she hadn't broken down so far. She couldn't open her eyes though, they were glued shut, knowing she would break down and start crying. There was a hurricane going on in her mind, nothing made sense, every thought was incoherent but she managed not to show it too much.

A part of her wished she'd never given him a chance; she would have been spared this pain. It was deeper than anything anyone else ever did to her; nothing could compare. The negative thoughts were filling her mind, telling her to take her pill; it'd be a great downer since she wasn't actually panicking. It would be a way out, a way to numb the pain even if it was just for a while. The thing was however, she was calm, she was happy. Even if things were bad now she wouldn't want to go back to where she used to be. At the end of the day there was a small ray of sun; all of their good memories.

He managed to calm down and made his way to the door. Slowly opening it, Lexie brought her hand up to her face and wipe away some tears. She seemed to be deep and thought and he wondered if he'd ever know what she was thinking again, how much damage he caused.

 _No these are happy memories and I wouldn't trade them for the world._ She smiled to herself.

He came out and kneeled in front of her, she softly opened her eyes and looked up and him and then back down, he knew she was trying to think of what to do so he held out his unbandage hand and she accepted it. He helped her up and led her into his room. He was making his way towards the bed but she turned and walked to the couch he had. She sat down and he could tell she was uncomfortable by how tall she sat. Her head was downcast and it hurt him to see that she was hiding her emotions.

She needed to suppress her feelings at the moment, otherwise she would completely break. She was afraid of what she might do and she didn't want him to witness whatever that might be.

He kneeled before her again and lifted her chin up, she allowed his touch but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He cupped her cheek and her eyes closed causing a single tear to fall. "Does your hand hurt?" She asked refusing to look at him.

"Not when I touch you." She breathed out a laugh and shook her head from his embrace. She grabbed his bandaged hand and gently kissed each fingertip. "Is it really bad?" She asked placing his hand on her lap holding his fingertips. He shook his head no. "Sit with me," she said pulling him up.

She scooted back and angled herself so he could lie on her shoulder and she could hug him. She wrapped her arms around him, never saying a word and he eventually began to cry. She turned to embrace him better, which placed her in an awkward position but she let him cry. He stopped crying but she knew he was awake by how tightly he was holding her and it wasn't long until his grip loosened and he started breathing heavier.

"John? John?" She softly said running her hands through his hair.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you to bed." She softly told him.

"Bed?" He mumbled.

"Yes, come on!" Standing up, she helped him to the bed and pulled the covers back to tuck him in.

He sat down as tears filled his eyes. "Would you please stay with me until I fall back asleep? Please?"

She smiled nodding and kicked her shoes off as he lay under the covers. He was pulling them back for her but she stopped him lying on top of the covers. Tears began falling from his eyes, hurt by her small action and she quickly scouted next to him and wrapped him in her arms. She was lying on her back and his head was on her shoulder as he had an arm wrapped tightly around her. He broke down again, remembering how his mother and Jenny would hold him this way whenever he had a nightmare or something was upsetting him; but he loved when Lexie held him like this, he loved being in her arms.

Looking up at Lexie, he could see her looking up at the ceiling as she caressed his hair behind his ear. He wanted nothing more than to speak with her about everything but every time he was about to, he backed out. He felt like he had no right to complain or talk about all the good memories he had of his family; Lexie never had any of that, all she had was bad memories. Now she had a family who could give her all the things he could never have. There was this pain, a deep pain of memories that would never be, smiles he would never see. His parents weren't going to be here for his graduation, when he got married, they would never meet Lexie, their children, and they weren't going to see the type of man he was becoming. Just like with Jenny. She turned a little to her side to embrace him completely and softly inhaled his scent. He felt warmth engulf him with each breath she took, he was feeling better.

 _ *****_ _"Wake up, my love  
Today I heard some bad news  
Just what are we all supposed to do?  
I won't let them get to you_

 _I don't wanna go out on my own anymore  
I can't face the night like I used to before_

 _Take my well worn hand  
Let's lock ourselves away  
We'll never, ever step outside  
We'll curl up in a ball and hide_

 _I don't wanna go out on my own anymore…_

His eyes grew heavy and it was the last thing he heard before her soft voice lured him to sleep. He woke up with his eyes still closed, he could feel her body under his arm, smell her. One of her hands behind his ear and another lightly on his shoulder. He softly sat up and smiled, she'd fallen asleep while still comforting him. He noticed he drooled on her shirt and felt embarrassed, he wanted to get up but he would wake her up and she looked so peaceful. Her lips were slightly opened, the memory of waking up before her and just looking at her brought a smile to his face.

He was about to give her a kiss when he noticed her tear stained cheeks. Everything came back and he realized he didn't have her anymore. He gave her a light kiss and she softly smiled, snuggling closer to him. He sat up more and just stared at her lovingly, giving her a soft kiss as his lips lingered on hers before nuzzling his nose into her neck but she still didn't wake up. The lamp was still on and he was glad otherwise it'd be pitch black, looking at the clock he saw that it was almost three. His stomach felt empty, it was empty. Something shiny caught his eye, looking closer he realized it was her necklace and engagement ring.

Anger resonated throughout him and he had to take a deep breath in. He had no right to be angry, he brought this on himself. Lexie made it perfectly clear that he had the final say in their relationship but she would always be his friend. _I will remain here as your friend._ She said.

Sorrow soon took over and his eyes watered, if he'd only call her to come over, if he had told her not to say anything, he just needed to be in his arms, she would have done it. He needed her. His lips met her neck, softly kissing her as his hands began to unbutton her shirt. She sighed contently as she arched her back, accepting him like she had many mornings. He let her go momentary to get out from under the covers and quickly brought her to his arms.

"Lexie." He kissed her neck, his hands reaching the buttons at her stomach.

"Hmm?" She moaned, blinking her eyes open. It took her a while to realize what was happening. "John?" She breathed bringing her hands up, trying to pull her shirt back on.

"Please Lexie! I need you. Even if it's the last time." He said forcing her shirt off of her shoulders as he kissed her collar bone running one hand down her spine, the other holding her by the hair. He brought his lips to meet hers. It started out tenderly, but it became more frantic, needy. He wanted to know she still loved him, that she wanted him, that she still felt the way he did. He was hurt and angry and he needed her love somehow.

"Jo-" She protested but he attacked her lips again, still trying to pull her shirt past her elbows. Pushing him back, her hand cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, we can't. We need to talk first, and I understand you don't want to talk right now. Can't I just hold you in my arms until you're ready?" She softly pleaded.

"I'm sorry." His head dropped, leaning into her touch as more tears fell.

She wiped them away with her thumbs and leaned up to kiss him very softly on the lips. "No apologies necessary." She kissed him more forcibly to show her feelings hadn't changed.

"I don't deserve you Lexie." He said pulling away to sit up.

She pulled her shirt over her shoulders and pulled him back so he could lie back in her arms. "You are smart, kind, generous, caring, compassionate, passionate, brave, funny, athletic, an amazing boyfriend, fiancée, lover, photographer, and cellist. You are there when others need you, you are a great listener, you are a great friend, brother, uncle, and grandson. We all love you very much. I love you, you are an amazing man. You are perfection, how is it that you don't think you are deserving of me?"

"But you hate me right?"

"No!" She caressed his cheek. "Never!"

"But I hurt you Lexie! I promised you I would never hurt you! I told you I would do anything to make you happy. I hurt you!" He began to sob.

"Shh, it's ok John! It's ok." He composed himself and pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" He thought for a while and nodded. She pulled him back to her shoulder and turned to hug him.

"Yes, you hurt me in more ways than one. Yesterday I was afraid you wanted to break up with me. Then when you called me from the party and I heard how drunk you were. All you kept saying was that you loved me and that you were sorry. I thought the worst; and even though you kicked me out, were rude to me, and threatened me; that is not what upsets me. It's the fact that you felt as if you could not come to me. That you didn't want to talk to me, that you didn't want me here. I love you John, I'm going to be here no matter what, that is what's in a marriage vow."

He sat up on his elbow, "You still want to marry me?"

"Yes, would you like me to repeat my list of reasons?" She turned to cup his face. "John, no one ever said relationships were easy…Do you still want to be with me?" She asked quietly.

He lifted himself so he was looking down on her. He caressed her face and leaned down to gently kiss her. "I'm sorry Lexie, I thought I would be better this year." He reached the night stand and grabbed the ring. "Will you still have me?"

"Yes," he slipped the ring on and leaned down for a loving kiss. "I think we should change the date. Not because of this! I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but we can do that later." She leaned up and kissed him. "Ok?" She asked looking in his eyes, he nodded and kissed her once more, breathing in her scent.

Pushing her back, he rested his head on her shoulder again and wrapped his arm and leg around her. He snuggled deeper into her embrace, relishing the feeling, happy and relieved that he still had her and she still wanted him.

"Will you speak to me?" He shyly asked.

"What you like me to talk about?"

"Death."

She slightly tensed and then relaxed. "It's rather silly what I think." She said dismissively.

"Tell me."

"Knowing that it is inevitable does not make it any less frightening. It's the fear of not knowing how I'm going to die. I wouldn't want to know either: living in fear of what you know is going to kill you. I like to believe that when one dies, we do not go to heaven or hell. I like to believe in past lives, like reincarnation. I like to believe that we'll meet the people we lose again. ***** Vera Lynn said it best. In a way it makes your belief of things happen for a reason, plausible. Like some people are meant to meet or come into one another's life at a specific time in their life."

"The concept that there is a Heaven or Hell; I like that idea only for the fact that it would be nice to know that your soul is just at peace. No evil, no worries, eternal happiness, a dream. I like the concept that there is a Hell and people who commit horrible things go there, and suffer. I really like the movie What Dreams May Come. Hell in that concept is ***** not the result of a judgment made against a person, but rather their own tendency to create 'nightmare' afterlife worlds based on their pain."

He got off her shoulder and turner her inward to face him. He repositioned himself so that he was staring at her and cupped her cheek. "What's it about?"

"Soul-mates and in heaven you can create your dream, and visit other people's dreams. I believe that Hell has a nine circles element to it. But in the case of tortured or tormented souls, Hell is their own nightmare. A husband goes to Hell to save his wife, who killed herself. I mean there's more than that, but I would just end up telling you the whole movie not doing it any justice. It's a beautiful movie."

She brought a hand to rest between his cheek and pillow, and used her free hand to wrap around his shoulder. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile at her beautiful concept. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead and resumed his position.

"When I die, I wouldn't want people to mourn my death. I would want them to be happy for me and celebrate my life. Can I tell you something honestly?" He nodded. "I know that if your parents were here, they would love the man you have become. They would love you because you are their son. They are not truly gone if you think about it. They are in your heart, your mind; you are a part of them, a combination of them both. You carry their genes in you. They are you, Jenny, Nicky, Nate and Noah. It's the beauty of science. As long as you keep their memories alive they will never be gone John."

His lips came crashing on hers; he pulled her on top of him and rolled them over once more so he was on top. He gave her a slow sensual kiss before he ran his tongue across her lips. She parted them willingly as her arms wrapped around his head pulling them closer. He pulled away otherwise he wouldn't stop but he peppered kisses all over her face, loving her soft giggling he abruptly stopped when his stomach growled, making a horribly embarrassing noise.

"I'm going to go ask the maid to bring you something to eat ok? I'll be right back, I promise." She kissed him and sat up.

He sat up as she buttoned her shirt back up. "I'm not hungry." His stomach growled again.

"I'll ask Gail to make you some soup." She kissed him and tried to pull away but he kept their lips together. Just touching, nothing else.

"I'll be right back." She said pulling away but he refused to let her go. "Can you call for it from your phone, or would you like to come with me?" She asked.

He quickly shot a text to Gail and stayed in Lexie's arms until several minutes later there was a soft knock on his door. Lexie quickly got up to answer it and thanked the maid. She walked in with a tray and placed it on the coffee table.

John made his way to the couch and grabbed the extra plate. "Eat," he commanded.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lexie, I was just very overwhelmed. If I'm being honest, I felt I had no right to complain when you have your past. I guess, we used to be alike in the sense that neither of us had parents and now you have a family that will be there for everything my parents won't be." He said looking down.

She moved over to embrace him and cupped his face. "They are going to be your family too. I know I call them mom and dad, but it is more of a term of endearment. Yes I do view them as such, they have done so much for me but… We are still very much alike."

He hugged her. "I am sorry for my behavior, I-"

"Shhhh, please don't apologize. I understand."

"But-"

"Shh."

"So how drunk was I?" He sighed.

"You were very incoherent, unresponsive; I believe I received a total of 50 calls."

" _50_?" He asked holding her.

"It was around 40. But I just let the last 10 go to voicemail. I'm sorry."

"Can I listen to them?" He kissed her forehead.

"Mhm," she replied, "I only got to listen to the first ones."

Grabbing her phone, he went to the voicemail box and saw that there was one that was two minutes long and decided to play that one.

' _He-y sssexy Lex! I jus-I miss you. (coughing) Hello? Hmm.' (taping sound followed by a rustling noise; silence)_

' _Hey John!' A girl said. 'Why are you out here alone?'_

' _Leave me alone Taylor!' He barked._

' _But you always want me around… I remember what tomorrow is.' She told him softly. 'Where's Alexa?' She sneered._

' _Home. Asleep, I should go with her.'_

' _Why don't you come with me, I live closer? I still remember how to please you, how you liked it when I would take you in my mouth.' She purred._

' _I ne-ed to go.'_

' _I can take care of you Johnny, she failed you. She isn't here.' (Rustling noise, something was brushing up the phone. She moaned)_

' _Stop!' He barked. 'I don't like you Taylor I never had any feeling for you! Leave me alone!' (Rustling noises, nothing)_

The phone fell to his lap and fear took over his soul. He quickly picked it up and looked at the screen; the delete button was sticking out like a sore thumb. He wanted nothing more than to delete it, every fiber of his being was telling him to press that button. She would never know but he would. He closed his eyes to think; he wished he had more time to think, he didn't even remember that happened. _Be honest._

"Anything funny yet, or is it just like a bunch of rustling noise?" She smiled looking up at him and her smile fell. "What's wrong?"

A deep sigh left his throat as he reluctantly handed her the phone. "It's the longest message on there," he tried keeping the quiver from his voice.

Her gaze shifted between him and the phone before she stared at him as she reached out. He watched as she her small smile faded and her face went to confused, anger, to impassive. She didn't move at all and her eyes were now trained on the floor. He saw her break down again, he caused this and it hurt him. This was his punishment. _Her leaving you will be your punishment._

It was taking everything she had not to bring her hand to her face and dig her nails deep down until they broke the skin, if she could feel anything at all. _Think of how great the pain will feel; it will numb your feelings._ Her hand shot to her forehead and her nails lightly dug in. _No! He still loves you, he told you; he could have deleted the message._ She let out a shaky breath and her hand dropped to her side.

"Thank you for telling me." She said distantly.

"I don't remember that happening, I swear I would have told you." He said desperately.

All she could do was nod and focus on her breathing. He pulled her in for a hug but she didn't return it. "Please talk to me." He pleaded.

"I'm not angry with you John. You obviously didn't encourage her affections." She said emotionlessly.

"We didn't kiss, she just got a bit grabby." All she could do was nod and wrap her arms around him. "I am the one who pushed you away. You didn't do anything wrong, I should have called you, we could have been doing this the whole time." She vigorously nodded her head in agreement. He pulled away and lifted her chin up. "I belong to only you. I will never be unfaithful to you. I love you."

"I love you too." She stated.

"Alexa," he pleaded. "Talk to me, tell me how you feel."

"How I feel is irrelevant," she responded. He lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. "I am going to have to learn to deal with these emotions: jealousy, hurt, anger, pain. They will pass and they won't matter anymore. There is no point in taking my anger out on you, or crying like a baby, or physically hurting myself. I know you love me though I don't know why; there is no point in making a big deal out of something small." He hugged her tightly. "Look, today isn't about me, or my pathetic feelings." She said pushing him back a little. "I'll be ok, I promise."

"Lexie, I'm so sorry that I-"

"John! Stop! You have nothing more to apologize for. You have already done it and you are forgiven. The reason I want to just let these emotions pass is because," she exhaled. "I know this is going to be a constant struggle between us. Women trying to be with you and I know that you will never be unfaithful to me, but I cannot hold you accountable for other people's actions. You know what I mean? Like when you didn't get mad at me when Will tried to kiss me."

"But we talked about my feelings."

"Yes and I already told you how I felt. There is nothing more I can do or you can do."

"Can I hold you?"

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "No but I can hold you." She said lying back and pulling him with her. "Ok, maybe we should move to the bed or my back is going to hurt."

He chuckled and helped her up, stopping her from leaving and hugged her resting his chin on top of her head. "I was such a fool to think that I could get by this day without you. Can you-would you like to come to the cemetery with me? I always go the next day, but I want to go today." He said looking down.

"I would love to John." She kissed him.

"You're going to stay the night?" He asked frightened and gripped her tightly.

"Yes, I'll ask Cat to pack me a bag and have Sawyer deliver it."

* * *

They were celebrating their anniversary, spending time together before they parted ways for Spring Break. John would be going to New York with his family and Lexie was going to Colorado with hers. They ate pizza at the park, visited Aries and made it back to his house by seven. Lexie and Nicky helped Jenny get ready for her date and Lexie and John were going to watch the kids. When they fell asleep, his grandmother took over and he quickly led her to his room. She suggested playing a game and he ended up teaching her how to play poker, once they played several rounds, he suggested they make it more interesting.

John was staring intently at Lexie trying to read her poker face. She was wearing nothing but his sweater and her panties. He was in his shirt and boxer briefs, this was going to be the tie breaker.

"Two cards," she placed two on the floor. He handed her two and traded his cards.

"You first," he told her.

"Full House" She smiled, she had two aces and three kings.

"Straight." He started taking off his shirt, smirking as he flexed his pecks for her.

He was trying to tempt her, it had been almost a month since they had sex and he needed her. He was trying to tempt her, although she didn't do it on purpose Lexie wasn't making their arrangement any easier by tempting him. Each and every single time they'd been alone together, things would get heated and she would turn him down. Of course he'd gone longer without having sex but he wasn't lying when he said he was addicted to her. She was like a drug that made him feel good emotionally and physically, he couldn't get enough of her love.

…..

" _So you want to push back the wedding day?" He said sitting down on the couch._

" _Yes but we can talk about it later, it's not urgent."_

" _Was it because of me?"_

" _No! Of course not!" She grabbed his hands. "I told you I thought of this before that." She said referring to what happened with Taylor._

" _Then why?"_

" _That's what I want to explain. If you don't want to wait as long as I do then I'll understand and we can reach a compromise I'm sure. It's your decision too; if we can't then we'll stick to the original plan. I'm the one changing her mind for purely selfish reasons."_

" _Is it someone else?" He asked thinking about Rich or Will._

" _Would you like me to tell you?" He nodded, "Only you, mon tout" she leaned in and kissed him, and he smiled against her lips._

" _Go ahead." He chuckled._

" _I was thinking of getting married after our first year of college. Anne got into Yale, which is two hours away from Harvard…"_

" _What's she going to do after we get married though?" He said understanding._

" _Mary and Gina are going to apply to colleges in New York next year. Please do not think she asked me to do this, I haven't spoken to her about anything. I just think it would help me a lot if I lived with her, in more ways than one and it would be easier to plan a wedding. You could live with Hurst. We could live within a certain distance of each other. I mean if everyone agrees."_

" _There's more isn't there?"_

" _We are going to move to a different state and go to college… and will be meeting new people." She said hesitantly._

 _His eyes narrowed in anger but he kept his demeanor. He tried to think of it from her point of view like he knew she would want him too but he was baffled. He was in love with her and he would do almost anything she asked of him. "I'm trying to understand but I don't."_

" _I'm not saying that we should break up, or separate, or take a break. Unless you want to. You said that I was the only girl you've ever loved. But you told me you loved me before you knew me. Though I do not believe your words are false, I just have this…_ _irking_ _feeling… Johnny Depp."_

" _Johnny Depp?" He smiled._

" _Essentially if you fall for another person, chose them because you wouldn't have fallen for them if you really loved the first."_

" _You're afraid I'll meet someone." He sighed frustrated bringing his hand to his face. "How many times do we need to talk about this?" He asked trying to control his temper._

" _Well besides the prenuptials, this will be the last time. If we can stay together a year; no sex. Even though I'm the one who moved us into that part of our relationship, and I'm the one that initiates it most of the time." She giggled, "Oh, then this will be the last time we talk about it. Like I said this is a discussion, my word isn't law. It's just that though I have come to see that people can be happily married and grow old together. I don't want you to think somewhere down the future that I held you back, or prevented you from something. I don't want you to resent me."_

" _This is about the jacket." He really hoped she wasn't going to give it back; he loved the way she looked in it._

" _I feel responsible that you weren't in any sports this year because you were-are dealing with me."_

 _Pulling her in for a hug, he softly gave her forehead a lovingly kiss._ " _I wouldn't change anything for the world. Would you?"_

" _No. I know that we'll fight and argue, though we haven't really yet, but I want you to love me forever, and never hurt me intentionally of course. I want you to want me and need me. I never want to feel unwanted by you; I feel complete when I'm with you. You are everything I would ever want, everything I hope for. You are the only one who knows all of me, and you make me very happy John. You accept me with all my flaws. It's just…"_

" _You overthink." He stated and she stiffly nodded. "I am not happy about it but I know I lost some of your trust, which is understandable. I know you don't blame me, but that little voice won't let you forget what happened, either way I will wait as long as you want to."_

" _You didn't lose my trust John. Reality just reared its ugly head." She stated sadly._

 _John was a part of her, he made her happy and she wanted to be happy as long as she could. 'Before the inevitable happens,' she thought and cringed. She hated these thoughts, he was right the message plagued her mind; it invaded her dreams and became nightmares. She really hoped that this deep powerful connection she felt with him would be enough to keep them together; that no matter what at the end of the day all that mattered was that they loved each other and nothing or no one could break them apart. He hadn't lost her trust, even after, if anything he'd gained more of it. She owed him so much, she knew now that even if her left her completely broken she'd never be able to hurt him. It was a risk she was willing to take but it didn't seem like a risk._

 _He understood her hesitation, he had royally fucked up and he knew it. She kept insisting she was fine but he knew her, that plus the way Anne was treating him. He'll always remember the look in her eyes when he told her about cheating on Cindy. What was the saying once a cheater always a cheater? He knew it was really bad when she stopped calling him after her nightmares. He couldn't handle hearing the pain in her voice as she described him being with someone else. It was heartbreaking that she withheld more from him, his instinct was to push her but Hurst told him not to; she was speaking to Anne and as long as she spoke to someone that was what was important. Not his pride._

Flexing his muscles, he could hear her softly inhale. He smirked once he met her eyes and saw how black they were as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"See something you like?" He smiled smugly.

Blushing a deep shade of red, she shyly nodded before she got on her knees and bent over, "Yes," she giggled, "Do you want to play again?" She asked reaching for the cards.

He slightly frowned. "Not really."

She smiled. "Thank you for letting me win."

He laughed, "I thought it would help you learn better."

"Is that all you thought?" She teased, he shook his head no. "Tell me," she softly demanded. A shy smile played on his lips and she bent over again closing the space between them. His breathing hitched as her lips tenderly kissed him. "Tell me." She looked into his eyes.

He gently grabbed her and sat up on his knees, pulling her towards him he gave her a deep sensual kiss as he squeezed her to him. Her lips didn't move so willingly, she was still trying to resist but he needed her. He needed to show her how much he loved her but there were no words to describe it. She'd never know how sorry he was and he should honor her wishes but she hadn't stopped him yet. He broke away for air and ran his index finger along her swollen lips.

"I could tell you," he kissed her. "Or I could show you."

He stayed still waiting for her to make the next move. She slowly pulled away and her hands nervously made their way to the hem of the sweater at her knees. She slowly pulled it over her head, exposing her naked chest making him as hard as a rock.

"Does this help?" She smiled. He gave her his panty dropping smile in approval. Quickly standing up she slowly took her panties off, bending over giving him a great view of her hanging breasts. "How about this?"

Nothing could come out of his mouth and he nodded, slack jawed. His hands snaked up her thighs up to her back, placing kisses on her stomach and hips. "Go sit on the bed." He managed to say.

She took a step back and he quickly stood, following her as she walked backwards towards the bed; their eyes never leaving each other's. The back of her legs hit the mattress and she fell sitting down. He gave her a bruising kiss, pushing her back to lie on the bed. He was determined to make her fell the way he felt with her, love, worshiped, special; to never have her doubt his feelings.

His lips kissed every part of her upper body, alternating between licks and nibbles; down her neck, shoulders, breasts, her chest was rising and falling quickly. He loved the way her body responded to him, her whimpers and mews encouraged him. He really enjoyed teasing her and his hands lightly grazed her skin as if he was too afraid to touch her. When he finally made his way down her hips he could tell she was waiting for him to taste her, instead he kissed his way down her right thigh.

When his lips made contact with her scar she let out a strangled moan and jumped but he didn't stop. His kisses were long and loving as he kissed each inch, making her shiver. He repeated the process with every scar, even the smaller ones and ones that were fading; he was trying to replace the bad memories with good ones. Reaching her feet she giggled and squirmed and he moved to her other leg, working his way back up. He paused to look up at her; her chest was still rising and falling heavily, her hands were bunching up the sheets and he could see her arousal on her thighs. He licked his way up to her hips and he could smell her, it was intoxicating and he licked his lips greedily. He could feel the heat radiating off of her on his lips but then he remembered her task.

He kissed her pelvic bone and her hands flew to his head to force him down. He didn't move but grabbed her hands and placed them at her sides as he continued to kiss and nibble back up her body. He lingered at her breasts as he massaged them and sucked on them before making his way to her lips. He leaned down to kiss her but jerked his head up at the last minute and dipped his head back. She leaned up to meet his lips the next time but he pulled away again chuckling. Grabbing him by his hair she pulled him down to kiss her. She shoved her tongue down his throat and he moaned, pressing his erection against her thigh.

Squirming under him, she managed to get him in between her legs and he could feel how hot she was through his briefs. He didn't want to wait any longer but at the same time he wished he could do this forever.

"John, please." She begged him rocking her hips as she tried to pull off his briefs.

He gave her a chaste kiss and smiled against his lips. Standing he pulled her up with him and turned her around on her stomach, pushing her to the middle of the bed. She eagerly helped him and waited on her hands and knees, her hips high in the air giving him the perfect view of her ass and pussy. A deep groan escaped his throat as he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them tightly in anticipation. Moaning she pushed herself back into him and he pulled her legs out from under her. Her hips crashed down on the bed and he crawled his way up behind her; peppering kisses from her leg to her back.

" _John_ ," he could hear the desperation in her voice as her legs shook violently.

One thing he learned was that Lexie's back was very sensitive. He turned her head and gave her a deep kiss, pulling away he kissed down her neck and bit the base of it. Making his way down her spine, her moans became deeper and her breathing shallower. Her back arched as he kissed his way to the small of her back and when he got there he slowly licked the small deep curve. Her hips bucked forward and she begged him again in tears.

He pulled her to sit up with him and turned her around. He got up to take off his briefs as she lied down on her back. He continued to pepper kisses as he crawled on top of her. "I

"I love you Johnathan." She pulled him to her and gave her a deep sensual kiss, tasting him, breathing him in.

His tongue invaded her mouth as he tasted her, she drove him wild; pushing him to his limits and released a fire within him he didn't even know her had. He wanted Lexie to feel the same, to explode with need for him. His hand cupped her sex and he slowly and torturously moved his hand in a circle, eliciting a deep moan from her. She started shivering and he could feel her getting closer to her release; he abruptly stopped before she found it.

She cried out in frustration and forced him on his back. He always forgot how strong she was. She quickly straddled him and began rubbing herself on his erection. He shut his eyes, hissing at how hot and wet she was. Grabbing her hips he stopped her and pushed her back. Pulling her in for another kiss, he turned her back on her back and positioned himself. They both moaned deeply as he smoothly sunk into her. She still felt so tight, he needed to still himself so he wouldn't explode.

Her back arched and his arm snaked under her to hold him in position so he could thrust deeply into her. "You're so beautiful, so perfect, all mine!" He grunted between each thrust as she moaned her agreement. It wasn't long before she found her first release but he still wasn't ready to come; he would occasionally have to stop them and just make out with her.

* * *

She was coming back to her senses as he stilled and spilled his seed into her, she vaguely heard him scream her name in pleasure though she was sure he yelled it as loud as he did. He thrusted a couple of more times as he rode out his orgasm and her body jerked under his. They were both sweaty and panting as they tried to catch their breath. He slowly peeled away from her and lied on his back. She eventually turned to lie on his shoulder and he lazily wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked kissing her forehead.

She nodded yes, "I could use some water." She said breathlessly.

* * *

Walking back into the room, the smell of sex was still in the air. He made his way to the bed and saw Lexie hugging his pillow for dear life. She was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her up, he placed the water on the nightstand and glanced back at his bed. He could still make out where they had been for the last half hour. He pulled the covers over her before turning off the lamp and joining her. As if she could feel him, she stirred in her sleep and came to lie in his arms. She gave him a sleepy kiss before she knocked out.

* * *

Lexie woke up trying to move but John's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile and snuggle into him. Her body felt sore but she sighed contently, remembering last night. She managed to lift herself enough to look at the clock and saw that it was 10 a.m. She softly kissed his parted lips and smiled when his grip tightened around her. She wanted nothing more than to stay here but she really needed to use the restroom.

She grabbed John's sweater and her panties and as she made her way back, she began to wonder if she had done the right thing by pushing the wedding back. Of course she wanted nothing more than to wake up and fall asleep next to him every day, spend each day with him. She always slept so peacefully when she was with him, not having sex didn't appeal to her anymore; not that it ever did. She loved sex, it was one of the greatest feelings in the world and she couldn't get enough of John. He drove her crazy. At the time she convinced herself that it was a good plan but she realized that she was never going to be able to resist him. Yes, she'd done it so far but it was getting harder and harder each time, becoming a bigger challenge. She would have eventually given into temptation, a thought that troubled her.

Temptation, the very reason the idea came to her head in the first place. Although she now had hopes for the future she was not naïve. Evil lurked in every corner, every shadow. There were hundreds of Taylors out there, men and women. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. He loved her and she knew it. Climbing back into bed she placed a hand over his heart and a surge rushed through her. All those other girls may have had his body but she had his heart.

"Yours." He answered sleepily as if reading her mind. He placed a hand over hers and pulled her to him.

 _Maybe fairytales do exist._ She smiled and contemplated on how to repay him and she knew what she was going to do before sleep took over.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and saw Lexie carrying a tray to the coffee table, starring at her butt as she bent over. Almost as if she could see him, she stood tall and turned around smiling.

"Good morning." She made her way to the bed.

"Very good morning, but it would have been better if I woke up next to my naked fiancé." He smiled pouting. "You even showered without me. How long have you been awake?" He asked looking her over.

"Not too long, I wanted to get some food in you. I thought you would be hungry." She smiled as she crawled on the bed to straddle him.

"Very hungry," he smirked.

"Well after last night and this morning I figured." She kissed him and giggled as she tried to fix his bed hair.

* * *

 ***** _I am colorblind,  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

 _I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,  
I am fine_

 _I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,  
I am fine  
I am fine  
I am fine"_

She had forgotten about this song until she showed Cat, Cruel Intentions. The song was mesmerizing, it was her. Ever since that night, she'd play this song thinking about her relationship with John. She had let go and grew with him, because of him; he let her be herself but he had yet to see all of her. She was still so afraid if anyone knew the real her, the deep dark thoughts she kept buried deep down, they would run. She was a monster after all, a creature unworthy of his love, unworthy of everything he had to offer her, unworthy of him.

It was how she knew they would weather through any storm; how she knew that he loved her as much as she did him. Their devotion was more than skin deep; he felt like he was unworthy of her but she couldn't see this until now and she felt like she could let go of all the negative feelings. They both loved each other so much they wanted the best for each other. It was something she knew all along, they were made for each other; _Yin and Yang, two halves of one._

He watched in awe as she played, exposing her true feelings, crying freely in front of him. He understood everything she was trying to tell him and he was never more in love with her than this moment. He walked up to her without saying a word and kissed her deeply and lovingly. He accepted all of her. All her flaws whether they were real or imaginary; and he knew she accepted all of him, his flaws, demons, his faults; they loved each other and accepted the other as they were.

 ***Kitty Pryde- X-Men: Can go through walls**

 ***The Editors-Well Worn Hand**

 ***Vera Lynn- "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when but I know we'll meet again some sunny day."**

 ***Wikipedia: What Dreams May Come**

 ***Counting Crows- Color Blind**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 43

Spring Break:

Kitty was shaking as she made her way up the stairs to her mom's and sister's apartment. She glanced back to look at the black SUV but her feet kept moving forward. Her finger itched up to the doorbell and she rang it, waiting in anticipation. The seconds turned into minutes and it seemed like she'd been there for hours. She could hear her mom shriek through the door before it swung open. Her mom swiftly pulled her in for a tight hug, welcoming and comforting her, relaxing she returned it with equal fervor.

Entering the apartment she noticed how small and uncomfortable it seemed; all of the furniture was made for a big open space, and her sisters were standing there with different expressions on their faces. Jane's smile seemed a little to cherry but greeted her warmly, Lizzie seemed somewhat enthusiastic to see her and Lydia failed to hide her disdain but hugged her. After everyone got a little more comfortable, her mom and Jane pulled her aside to bombard her with questions. Jane's were about school and about how she was doing, and her moms were mostly about Lexie followed with an occasional insult.

Lizzie remained quiet, observing Kitty and was surprised how much she had noticeably changed in two months. Just about everything she did reminded her of Lexie, from the way she moved to the way she spoke. Even the way she dressed was different and it wasn't hard to notice how calm Kitty was, it made her seem older; more mature.

"Oh! Here, I got you guys something. Everyone at school wanted to say hi so they made each of you a card." Kitty stood and took out three envelopes. She passed them out, as Jane and Lizzie tore theirs open, she noticed Lydia didn't even bother to glance at hers.

"Thanks Kitty! This is so thoughtful." Jane told her.

"I actually prefer Catherine or Cat." She stated and Jane nodded awkwardly.

"Ok, so I have the whole day planned." Rose broke the tension. "We're going to go shopping, and then we can go out to eat, and then out for some ice cream." Lydia looked as if she were about to explode.

"We really don't need to go mom, we can all just hang out here." Kitty assured her.

"Oh nonsense! I miss you Kitty. You are still my daughter! Even though that witch stole you."

"I missed you too mom," she said following her into the kitchen. "Please don't talk about Lexie that way she has done so much to help me and the baby."

"WHAT A SLUT!" Lydia was heard behind them but by the time Kitty turned around she was already half way to her room. The door slammed shut and Kitty slumped into a chair.

"Oh Kitty don't worry about Lydia, things have been hard since the divorce you know. I mean we're stuck in this apartment, and Jane and Lizzie have to share a room. Lydia lives in a closet, and well we're struggling to get by." She cried.

"Things will get better mom, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel." Kitty smiled.

"Why is Lydia upset?" Lizzie asked walking into the kitchen. "The neighbors are gonna complain about the music."

"Oh you know how sensitive Lydia has been lately." Her mother chided in and continued to work around the kitchen.

"Lately?" Lizzie giggled. "I guess I did notice a _slight_ change." She teased but no one smiled with her. These were the times she missed her dad the most.

The pain and hurt in his eyes when she decided to live with her mom still haunted her. She felt guilty that he was all alone and she felt as if she'd lost a confidant. She really did want to stay with him and she didn't think things would be bad but she found herself questioning her whole life. Truthfully it hurt to admit but she didn't think she could trust him. Living with her mom stressed her out more. Lydia was impossible and Jane was still trying to pretend everything was ok when it wasn't. Her mom couldn't stop talking about how Alexa ruined their family and it was taking a toll on her having to move once again.

She still spoke to her dad once a week so she had to put up with her mom over it. Jane wouldn't forgive him but managed to tell him hello and I miss you, when he would tell her that he loved her Jane would only respond with me too. She tried to be compassionate with their feelings and she was patient but she couldn't understand how they didn't love him anymore. She still hadn't forgiven him and she didn't trust him but she still loved him very much.

* * *

Things got easier as the day progressed but Kitty couldn't help but stay on her toes. It felt like she was stuck in the middle. Her mom and Lydia were relentless towards her Aunt Grace and Lexie plus Lydia was picking on her. She felt all this animosity from everyone and she couldn't place any of it. Jane was subtle about it and still managed to keep her smile and Lizzie was in her own world. _Do they all blame me for what happened? Do they blame me for breaking up the family?_ _Is this how Lexie felt?_

At night she had to sleep on the couch which hurt her feelings a little but she was already uncomfortable there. She thought about calling Sawyer to come and pick her up but she was hoping tomorrow would be different. Her mom and she were going to spend the day together, Jane had to work, and Lizzie and Lydia were going to go over to their friend's house; another wound to her feelings. They could go to their friends anytime, she was only going to be here for a week.

* * *

"Here Kitty, I found all of the baby clothes!" She said pulling Kitty into her room.

Looking around she saw the room filled with totes but a pile of pictures in the trash bin caught her attention. "Why are you throwing these away?" She asked picking some up.

"Why would I want _those_ pictures? I'm just glad I have the time and chance to finally get rid of them. It will be like she never even existed." She smiled brightly.

Kitty looked through some of the pictures as her mom turned to open another tote. They were all photos of Lexie or with her. Looking at them she saw the old Lexie. The one who didn't smile, she was just there as if she didn't belong. She placed them back in the bin but made a mental note to get them later. By the time her mom finished the bed was filled with baby clothes and blankets.

"Oh I can't wait to be a grandma! You have to let me stay over a couple of days in order to help you out!"

"But-"

"Now I know Alexa will fold eventually; if you beg her and I'm sure we can convince her that it is in the best interest for the baby."

"Mom-"

"Now, now, no buts. She is supposed to be smart, I'm sure we can convince her otherwise. Now I know these clothes are old, but what you need to do is randomly bring up the topic. You know be like, oh mom gave me a bunch of baby clothes, will you help me put it away?"

"Th-"

"Then just mention how old it all looks and how sad it is that they have to use hand-me-downs. Oh! Imagine if it's a boy! Oh that would make everything so much easier! You know she's going to buy you things. I just need you how to make her feel guilty."

"Mom!" Kitty said fiercely causing Rose to stop whatever she was doing. "I um Imnotkeppinit." She mumbled.

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to keep the baby. I'm giving it up for adoption." She said with her head held high but her eyes were downcast.

She threw the clothes she was holding down to the floor. "You need to keep it Kitty! You wanted to spread your legs like the little slut you are and now you have to take care of your mistake. Take advantage of Alexandra's help, use her and you can get whatever you want." She said harshly.

Her words stung her but she had somewhat learned to mask her emotions. "Lexie said-"

"Don't listen to that little bitch. I can't believe she told you to get rid of it! I should have expected something like that from that slut!"

She didn't want to say anything. She learned when to pick her battles wisely from Lexie. Her mom's hate for her was more than skin deep and nothing she ever said would make a difference, she was just happy not to be on the other end of it. She softly nodded her head but she knew that her loyalty was with Lexie. She didn't know why though, she didn't ask for Lexie's help; technically but Lexie was like an actual friend. She was her sister but her mom sacrificed so much, while she was living a luxurious life with Lexie, she and her actual sisters were here suffering.

As her mom gave her more advice on how to manipulate Lexie, she knew none of it would actually work. Lexie wasn't anything like her mom thought she was. One of the reasons she was so quiet was because Lexie thought everything through before she acted. It could take seconds to hours but once she decided to do something she did it. Lexie would see through her BS and _if_ she were to try it, she would lose the little trust she had. She couldn't, no! She wouldn't do that. Yes, her mom loved her and she knew it but she also knew she was being used as a pawn.

It was strange to realize how close she and Lexie had become, how attached she was to her. Even if Lexie didn't acknowledge her as a sister, something that stung, she considered her to be a great friend and closer to her than she'd ever been to her real sisters. Lexie listened to what she had to say, she took an interest in her, she cared about her, and she pushed her to be her best. Lizzie had Jane, and she thought it was her and Lydia, but it was always just Lydia, she just followed along; a shadow. She now understood why Anne and Mary were Lexie's sisters and she couldn't hate them.

* * *

"Hello father to what do we owe the pleasure?" William asked dryly as he walked into the dining room.

"William." He stated coldly. "I thought you were going to the beach with the Bingley's."

"No, I want to spend some time with Georgie before I go away for college."

"I recently joined the country club here, so we might be spending most of our time there." He stated.

He nodded but didn't say anything. The truth was that Charlie stopped speaking to him after he told him the truth of his involvement with Jane. He really didn't understand why he was so mad; Charlie seemed happy, he even had a new girlfriend. He could tell that Charlie really wanted to hit him but managed not to, at least this way there was hope for reconciliation. One good thing to come out of all of it was that he could focus more in his school work; at least he was getting better grades.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Gina said excitedly but calmly, remembering where she was.

He watched her quickly make her way to a group of women but she walked past them and that's when he saw her. She was standing with her father and brothers. He turned to look at his father frowning; he already had a smile plastered on his face as he started making his way towards them. At least he understood why he was here to begin with.

He stiffly followed behind knowing this was going to be awkward but when his eyes met Lexie's she seemed happy to see him. It was stranger when she gave him a small smile and an actual hug. Georgie introduced their father and as the father's got to know one another, she started speaking to Louis and Kevin saw several friends.

"Hey Will, how have you been?" Lexie asked pulling him aside.

"Good," he replied tersely.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said making him blanch. "I just wanted to let you know I am sorry for my behavior at the hospital. It was very petty of me. But thank you for your involvement."

"Georgie told me about Kitty." He said angrily.

When Gina found out about his involvement with helping Kitty, she called and told him some pretty nasty words. She was angry that he didn't tell her and he was angry and felt betrayed by Anne and Lexie. _Didn't they know what a secret was? Couldn't they figure out it was in Gina's best interest not to know? At least she isn't mad at you anymore._

"Lexie dear, would you mind if the Darcy's joined us?"

"Of course not." She smiled and walked over to Gina.

She spent the rest of her time speaking with Gina and her brothers' and he only spoke to Mr. Burton and his father about business. Kevin tried speaking to him but he was still angry with everything, luckily his father was too busy to notice.

* * *

Lexie was walking with Sawyer to the café Gina told her about her yesterday, they were going to meet for lunch and catch up in person. Louis came with them but he wasn't going to join them, he had other things to do and he left them a while before they got to the café. Sawyer made his way to the closest table available near the door as Lexie scanned the room. She didn't find Gina but she saw Will in the corner looking over the menu, she reluctantly made her way over towards him deciding to get the conversation out of the way. He must have not been expecting her either by the look in his face when she got to the table.

"It seems as if we have been set up." She said sitting down.

"Alexa," he nodded.

"It is proper etiquette to stand and pull out the chair." She said grabbing the menu in front of her.

"I didn't think you would have welcomed my effort." He lightly teased.

She smiled. "You are right of course, but I would think it is drilled into your brain. Hurst and John do it all the time. As well as most of their friends, even Rich was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed?" He inquired.

"Inculcated," she amended. He tried to search for the meaning. "Drilled into? Instilled in?" His jaw tensed but he softly nodded. She received a message and looked up at him. "Are you mad at Gina, for the set up?"

"No," he hotly replied.

She quickly replied and placed her phone down when the waitress Sandra came up to the table.

"Hi! Are you ready to order?" She asked Will ignoring Lexie completely.

"Alexa?" He asked being the gentleman that he is.

After placing their orders, their drinks were brought out. He noticed that Lexie took a sip of her drink and made a small face but didn't say anything. When their sandwiches came out, Lexie picked through hers as the waitress walked away.

"Was your order fine?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind getting the waitress's attention? For me to do it would be pointless."

"What else can I get you?" She asked slightly bending towards Will.

It wasn't hard to notice that she had unbuttoned several buttons and must have been giving Will quite a view. Lexie cleared her throat; making Will look the opposite way in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm sorry but you got my order wrong." Lexie spoke up.

"What's wrong with it?" Sandra scoffed.

"You tell me, seeing as how you wrote it down. Please start with my drink and tell me what this is?"

Lexie smoothly slid the drink across the table in front of her. Sandra glared at her, trying to intimidate Lexie but she remained sitting straight and staring emotionlessly at her, waiting. He couldn't directly describe the feeling that came over him but it was colder and Sandra must have felt it too. She shrank in size as Lexie's eyes continued to bore into hers. Sandra dropped her gaze and hesitantly pulled out her notepad, fumbling through the pages before she took a sip of Lexie's tea.

"I asked for _un_ sweetened tea. I also asked for a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and mustard not mayonnaise. I also believe I asked for no onions and no cheese." The girl didn't say anything. "Now pull out your pen and retake my order." Lexie softly said as if she were speaking to a child.

"Don't you think you were a little too harsh?" Will asked as the poor girl walked away. "I think you've been spending too much time with your grandmother." He was hit with that cold feeling again and looked at Lexie who reminded him of a statue.

She looked down at her phone, "Ironic that you're the one trying to teach me manners," she glanced at him. "Had she done her _job_ properly in the first place all of this could have been avoided. But she chose to flirt with you even in my presence."

"We're not together." He replied bitterly.

"What ever happened to good work ethic? Don't you think there are other people who would want her job or need it and would do it better?" She spoke more to herself, ignoring his comment.

"Do you attack girls when you go out with John?"

"I've never had the opportune moment. They knew how to do their job properly. I am a firm believer in treating people the same way they treat me. I do understand that people make mistakes. I mean Catherine is a waitress and it took her a while to get the hang of things. You know she gets paid to do a simple task. *It's not rocket science it's brain surgery!" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It's from an episode of the The Simpsons." She hinted glancing at him, a slow smile crept up on his face. "Do you watch that show?" He shook his head no. "Ok, long story short. Man wants to take a man's brain and put it into a robot. So he asks his assistant to hand him an ice cream scoop, you know to scoop out the brain. This man is 123 years old and his assistant is like, 'Ice cream scoop?' The man answers, 'Dammit Smithers this isn't rocket science it's brain surgery!" She started giggling making him smile brightly.

Sandra came back with Lexie's drink and sandwich, she wasn't sure if to leave or not but waited for Lexie to approve of her new lunch.

"Thank you Sandra," Lexie said genuinely kind and Sandra left in a hurry.

"You should smile more often Will, you have these dimples and it suits you." He blushed and his smile fell.

" _You're_ telling me I should smile more?"

She turned serious and gave a curt nod. "Look we are supposed to be making amends, otherwise Gina's effort is fruitless." Lexie said.

"Why do I get the feeling making amends is the last thing you want to do?"

"In my eyes you wronged me. Though I know you had good intentions I didn't care. You hurt my feelings. I just needed time to get over these feelings." She told him.

"So you're over them?" She was about to bite into her sandwich but placed it back on the plate.

"Yes. I have discovered that I am a very bitter person. A trait which I loathe, it makes me want to…" She closed her eyes in pain. "To know I am this way… I hate that I cannot overcome this, I try, I do try. But my mind tells me, 'it is a just and natural feeling'. Only after analyzing the situation and seeing things from different perspectives, can I move past it. At the moment of impact or injury, emotions get in the way first so it takes time. Some things take longer than others. I still hate being wronged, especially if I did nothing to deserve it."

Her fingers flexing caught his attention. He could tell she was trying not to ball it into a fist and he placed his hand over hers in understanding. She gave him a soft smile.

"I know how you feel, but I am ashamed to say that I do not feel bad about my resentment." Will stated.

Lexie smiled. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to see someone get there just desserts. Karma… A part of me doesn't. You know? Like a part of me knows that those people deserve to pay and suffer for their actions against me. Those people will eventually get what is coming to them. In this life or the next."

"What do you think my punishment to be?" He teased.

She smiled. "You had good intentions, but that doesn't mean I was not hurt. ' _The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on."_ She sang, " **Goodbye Blue Sky-Pink Floyd** ," she said turning her head to look anywhere but him. "However like I said I'm over it and if you'd like to be friends I would like that as well but please don't tell me you're sorry again, I got it." She smiled brightly.

"I would like to be your friend Lexie," he squeezed her hand which was still in his.

She squeezed it back before pulling away and grabbing her sandwich.

* * *

Lizzie was killing time before Jane got out of work, she was downtown buying a book for the week but it didn't take as long as she planned. Kitty wanted to come with her but she told her she wasn't going to have time to do anything else. She had about twenty minutes and she was close to her favorite little café. It became her home away from home; she would usually spend about an hour here reading her new book.

She was still taking the divorce pretty bad. It didn't help that Lydia didn't seem to care either way until she was told that she couldn't get new clothes each week. Jane or at least what the person in her body responded to was a different person, she hardly smiled and they never spoke anymore; all she had time for was school and work.

" _We managed to find a nice apartment for you girls until you find a house. It is close to Jefferson Academy where you'll be attending." Her uncle Dan said._

" _Jefferson Academy?" Jane asked._

" _It was a private school but with so many families moving away, in order to stay open they opened up their doors to the surrounding neighborhood."_

" _Couldn't we go to a normal school? You know where there aren't a bunch of rich kids." Lizzie asked._

" _Aren't you a snob?" Dan teasingly. "Those kids can't help if their parents have money Lizzie."_

 _She didn't know why but that comment stung her. She had never thought of herself as a snob, but then Kitty's voice rung in her head. 'I've never seen her act as high and mighty like you do!' Did she really have such a high opinion of herself? Yes, yes she did. She thought she was better that Lydia and Kitty, because they were silly and immature. She thought she was better than Lexie in the sense that at least she was normal. She even thought she was better than Jane because she was not naïve._

… _._

 _The first day of school was a glimpse into the rest of the school year. The building just screamed wealth and class, and even though it was now a public school there was still a separation of class amongst the students and teachers. The rich kids hung out with their group in the cafeteria and everyone one else on their own outside; it reminded her of Pretty in Pink. It wasn't until several weeks of being there, did she know that Will and Charlie also went to Jefferson. She found Jane crying one day after school._

" _What's wrong Jane?" She asked hugging her._

 _"I-I saw Charlie today." She managed to whisper_

" _What, where?"_

" _At school," she took a jagged breath. "He was with a-a girl." She sniffled. "You should have seen them, they looked so happy, so in love." She said broken._

" _I'm sorry Jane." Was all that came to her as she wrapped her dearest sister in a tighter hug and caressed her hair._

…

 _The next day she was on the lookout for Charlie, Caroline, and Will hoping that she would run into Will and avoid the Bingley's. She really needed to speak to Will, she needed to thank him for everything but she never ran into either of them. After a week passed, she finally asked her friend Carla if she knew any of them._

" _Of course I know who they are. The whole school does." She giggled._

" _Yea, cuz I've been here my whole life." Lizzie laughed._

" _Oh yea, I forget that you're new here. It seems as if we've been friends forever." She laughed. "Will is totally hot, in like a mysterious kinda way and everyone knows to stay away from him, unless you want to anger Caroline. Believe me you don't. I've seen firsthand what she can do. Our freshman year she posted an old embarrassing picture of a girl that had a_ _crush_ _on him all over the school. Poor girl she was new and it's not like she was any real threat but Caroline had to set an example."_

" _Wow I knew she was bad but that's just evil!"_

" _You know them?" Carla asked._

" _They went to school with me for a while back in Texas."_

" _Oh yea… Will hardly speaks to anyone; he's so serious so I can't really tell you much about him. He's like a shadow." She giggled. "Charlie is with his new girl, who knows how long that will last." She scoffed._

" _What does that mean?"_

" _Charlie is a huge player, once he gets what he wants he's out the door."_

" _Really but he's so nice and seems so sweet?"_

" _Yea, he's cool and everything, but the latest gossip is that he has a new girlfriend. The last one lasted about two weeks? And the one before one week; he hasn't always really been that way. But he's cute and when his family hit the bigger bucks that seemed to help him get more girls. I guess he just got more confident with each girl."_

" _Did you ever date him?"_

" _Na, he's not my type. I'm on Team Will."_

" _Team Will?"_

" _Yea, he's like Edward and Charlie I guess is like Jacob. They each have their own fan clubs and they don't like each other."_

" _Aren't they best friends?"_

" _Oh yea, I forgot you don't know. Yea when we came back to school they just stopped hanging out."_

 _She nodded. "Do you know Louis and Kevin Burton?" She asked out of curiosity._

" _Everyone knows about the Burton's. Don't you read the paper?"_

 _She did but she never bothered with those articles, not anymore so she shook her head no._

" _Ok, so the Burton's are billionaires and they live here in North Park, near the Darcy's. Lately they've been seen in town more, but they are very private people. I think I heard that the boys are homeschooled and their new daughter, who is their cousin lives in Lamb-a-ton-Texas…" She thought for a while._ " _Do you know the girl?" She asked Lizzie. "Her name was Bennet too!"_

" _She is my half-sister." Lizzie said reluctantly. "But we don't talk. So I don't know anything about her or her new family." She stated and Carla nodded believing her. "Please don't tell anyone."_

….

Walking into the café, Lizzie smiled brightly for the first time in a long time. Will was there. He sitting at a table and she couldn't believe she had seen him. She was beginning to lose hope that she'd never see him or speak to him, and now there he was, smiling, showing his dimples. It was then that she noticed he was smiling at someone, and not just anyone. Though she couldn't see her face she knew it was Alexa. Her auburn hair was still short and parted and the way she sat and moved was all her. She wanted to run out of the restaurant but somehow managed to find a seat far enough to be avoided but close enough to see their interaction.

She watched as Will reached for Lexie's hand and her heart broke. Tears threatened to escape when she didn't pull her hand away and they smiled at each other. Anger bubbled up that Alexa was touching him when she had John. She knew Alexa was wearing his letterman jacket because it big on her, all the patches with sports on it and she recognized the school colors. She could also plainly see the engagement ring. She couldn't believe that Lexie would cheat on John but then she remembered she didn't know anything about her.

She pulled out her phone and took several pictures. Lexie turned exposing her face and she managed to get a picture of them as they _still_ held hands. Finally she pulled her hand away but it was probably only to eat. They spoke more and he granted her more smiles and he was speaking to her. Lizzie felt she was going to break in the end when Will looked at Lexie in awe. She was glad she ordered tea to calm her, she saw their waitress make her way towards them and after Lexie received a call, she placed money on the table and stood up, followed by Will. Lexie pulled him in for a big hug and left smiling brightly, giggling.

It was getting late and she needed to leave too, she was hoping that Will would leave to but he sat back down. Jane would be out in a couple of minutes so she quickly gathered her things, left a tip and went to pay her tea at the counter. She slowly turned towards the door, avoiding Will and she silently maneuvered her way through the tables. As she approached the door she felt like someone was looking at her and it was coming from Will's direction. She wanted to turn around to look but she brushed it off and exited.

* * *

Will sat back down to respond to Georgie's text saying she would meet him at the bookstore. He was happy that Georgie had set them up and they were finally able to speak. He found out that Lizzie was in Colorado but not specifically where. He imagined it wasn't too far from here because of the Gardiner's. He felt the urge to look up and when he did he caught a glimpse of a girl around Lizzie's build with curly brown hair leaving. _Great now I'm going to be seeing her everywhere_. He thought as he sent a message to Lexie so she could get his number. He smiled to himself thinking about Lizzie and gathered his things. When he got home he felt better than he had in a long time and knew he needed to get in touch with Rich as well.

* * *

Her phone rang and she saw that it was her new friend Carla from school.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered.

"Hey Lizzie, are you still looking for a job?" Carla asked.

"Yea, why what's up?" She'd been looking for a while but she hadn't had any luck.

"Great, well my company got hired to cater a party tomorrow and three people got sick last minute. I told my boss I knew someone who could fill in." She said hesitantly.

"I will do anything you need me too!"

"Well the thing is… it's for the Burton's." Carla breathed. "But the pay is really good." She reassured her.

Lizzie was quiet for a while contemplating. She didn't want to see Alexa and her family, let alone serve them but she needed the job. "Ok."

* * *

Lexie was dressed in a black tight halter top, showing off her curves perfectly but modest with a cream ruffled skirt that went from her waist to her knees, and she was wearing John's letterman with black flats. She was walking around alone when she saw Will standing by himself near the trees.

"Hey Will," she went up giving him a half hug. "Where are Gina and your father?"

"My father is getting acquainted with the other guests and Georgie ran off as soon as we got here. I thought she went to find you." He said looking around.

She giggled, "I see." Was all she said knowing where Gina was, "Can I ask you something? You do not need to answer but the voices will not be happy until I ask." She smiled and he nodded. "Why do you like to be alone?" She asked staring into his ice blue eyes.

He saw that she was genuinely curious. "Why do you like to be alone?" He rebutted.

She looked out at the guests. "I like the solitude around strangers, I can be myself. But I do like to be around my friends and family I find that is when I have the most fun."

"I don't have friends."

"I'm your friend, as are Anne and Rich. Even Gina; you just need to reach out and see them as more than just your family. In my opinion, your friends are those who make you smile and feel good about yourself. Like family, they will always be there for you. I know that we don't' know each other but I consider you a good friend."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, I think we are very similar; the same difference." She giggled.

"That doesn't make sense, nothing can be the same but different."

" _If_ we had the same interests, likes, and dislikes. Then we would be the same, except you are male and I am female. Or like vanilla ice cream and French vanilla? Or is it vanilla bean? Either way; they are both vanilla, have the vanilla taste. But one is yellow and the other is white. Ok, there is a slight taste difference but only if you want to be a snob about it." She joked. They both broke out laughing. "Isn't it better to smile and laugh?" She smiled.

* * *

Lizzie watched the whole interaction between the two of them with a broken heart, however she needed to keep working. She wouldn't put Carla's job on the line for her mistakes and she could use the money. She should have known he'd be here since she was seeing him but she was still wearing John's letterman. They walked to the center of the party and then she lost track of them in the crowd.

There were surprisingly a lot of people here, she heard that the Burton's were formally introducing Lexie to their friends because they couldn't do it on New Year's. Every now and then she would look around making sure she wasn't spotted, so far it was working and it helped that she was in uniform. The Burton's guests barely acknowledged them and had their noses turned up at them and she hadn't run into anyone so far.

* * *

"Hello Elizabeth." She heard Alexa behind her causing her to almost drop her tray. Lexie was quick and helped her catch it, luckily she didn't have much left on it. "I knew from Catherine that you were in Colorado but it's amazing what a small world it actually is." She stated.

"Alexandra." She stiffly replied turning to see her.

A smirk appeared on Lexie's emotionless face. "You should speak to Will, I know he would love to see you."

"NO!" She yelled making several people turn to look at them. Lexie immediately tensed at the attention but then relaxed. "Please." Lizzie pleaded.

"He still loves you very much; you need to speak to him." Lexie stated staring her in the eyes as she walked away.

Lizzie was beyond shocked. _Why would she tell me this if she was with him?_ The rest of the day she kept her eye on Lexie, seeing if she would make her way with Will. She was so distracted she almost dropped the tray several more times but no one seemed to notice except Carla who would give her an apologetic smile.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Darcy," Lexie smiled as she walked up beside him.

"Alexandra," he took her hand and slightly bowed.

"Alexa, please; Gina is like a sister." She smiled.

"Gina?"

"Georgiana." He gave her a curt nod. "You have two wonderful children Mr. Darcy, William did a great job raising Gina."

His head snapped to look at her; she was impassive and looking elsewhere and he was still trying to think of anything to say.

"People make mistakes of course, but there is still time to make amends; before it's too late and one day you're old and all alone. You're children want nothing to do with you, when you finally want them around, but they are nowhere and then you die alone. It's a sad reality." She looked around when there was a commotion near the house, "Would you like to meet my grandfather?" She turned and asked him smiling. All he could do was nod.

Lexie wrapped her arm around his and led him towards the house. He saw an elderly man walking away from a group of men he had just met, some of whom live in the neighborhood and never bothered to meet. Lexie let go of his arm and quickly walked up to hug him.

"Grandpa!" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Lexie!" I missed you so much!" He said lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I missed you as well. Dad told me you were extremely busy," she said curiously breaking slightly away. Her feet were on the ground but he still had her in a hug.

"Nothing could keep me away," he said softly as he caressed her hair, relishing being in her arms.

"I forgot my manors," she said breaking the hug and pulled him towards where he was standing. "Allow me to introduce Mr. George Darcy, William and Gina's father. Mr. Darcy, my grandfather Thomas Burton."

"Hello, please call me Thomas. We're almost family." He chuckled as Lexie's smile grew.

"Hey Gramps!" He heard behind him before he could respond. Turning, he saw Louis and Gina walking towards them.

Louis hugged his grandfather as Lexie and Gina greeted each other. "Hello Mr. Burton, I hope you had a safe trip." Gina hugged him.

"Yes, thank you Gina. I'm happy that you and your family could join us."

"Thomas!" Mrs. Burton waved him over to her party.

"If you will excuse me, I must go say hello to my wife. George, how about you and your family join us for dinner." He asked sticking out his hand.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled to be addressed so casually by him and took his hand.

Louis and Gina left to go speak to Lilly and he was about to go introduce himself to another pair of men he saw by the refreshment table when Lexie came up to him, wrapping her arm around his again. She started walking and he was amazed how strong she was. She was actually leading him towards the men.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, have you been introduced to Mr. George Darcy?" Lexie smiled.

* * *

"I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries earlier." Lexie told him after he had met just about everyone. "I love Gina so much I want to see her happy and you make her happy."

He was going to speak.

"She told me how excited she was that you were going to spend the whole week with her, and I do not want to see her disappointed. I gave you what you wanted and what I want in return is for you to spend time with your children."

"Excuse me?" He said affronted.

"I know why you are here. You want to use her relationship with me to your advantage. I just helped you out. I'm not stupid, nor is she. She asked me if I was coming just so she may let you know. I won't pretend to know about your family Mr. Darcy but what I do know is that Gina will do what she can to spend time with you."

"I-"

"I know I am very opinionated for my age, but I like to think I'm wise beyond my years. Truthfully I'm not; I'm just honest. No reason for all this bull, just straight and to the point… at times." She giggled. "So deal?"

"I'm lost." He said truthfully.

"It happens around me. I put your foot through the door with my family as did Gina. So now you must spend quality time with Gina and Will."

"I-"

"Like I said I won't pretend or assume anything other than what Gina has told me, but she needs your love. Or to know that you love her and you would move heaven and earth to be with her." She smiled as if thinking of a beautiful memory.

"You have my word." He said.

She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Lizzie had to take a small break and she made her way towards the trees. She had to process what Alexa had told her. _Was it possible that Will still had feelings for her? Did Lexie know something? Were Lexie and Will just really good friends and did not have any chemistry between them?_ She didn't have enough time to think.

"Lizzie?!" She slowly turned around with a forced smile. There was Gina and Louis hand in hand walking into the trees as well.

* * *

*Hello my sista from another mista! Do me a huge favor?* Gina hit the send button.

Lexie: *Hey G! What's up?*

*Can you and Louis come over tomorrow?* She waited for a while, she had already asked Louis but she had yet to ask Lexie.

Lexie: *Yes, any time after 12? My mother wants me to go with her to the country club. O_O*

*Perfect!*

Lexie: *What are you planning?*

*Who me? 0:)*

Lexie: *LOL, that wasn't what I meant... BUSTED! More like :{[ You should just tell me now, you know I don't like surprises, well you guys don't like when I'm surprised*

*I was going to tell you! I invited Lizzie over and I'm hoping to get her and Will alone ;:)*

Lexie: *OOOO! 3 it! I'm going to send it to John, LOL. Anyways… I knew there was a reason you kept telling Will he should try the hors d'oeuvres. **(*)** Nooice!*

*So you saw her! Why didn't you tell Will? Or me? You know he's still moping! :(*

Lexie: *You forgot the mustache. Yes. She didn't want to see him… yet… or at least while she was working? Who knows how normal people think. I told her that she needed to speak to him though and how he feels about her*

*WHAT!*

Lexie: *I thought she could use the encouragement. You need to tell him that she's going over tomorrow*

Lexie: *Hey you told her that he liked her too, well in winter*

She immediately dialed her number.

"Hello?" Lexie answered.

"What do I tell him? What if he gets mad?" She asked trying to calm down.

"You know I'm all about telling the truth, but you can tell him… you ran into Lizzie the other day when you ditched us and invited her over."

"Ok, that's good. What if he asks why I didn't say anything sooner?"

"Um…. You weren't sure she was going to be able to make it and didn't want to get his hopes up. But then that gives him a bit of false hope, or it will crush his hopes? _Fuuck._ Did you tell her Will would be there? If she knows he will be there, or might run into him, then it is a good thing. She wants to talk to him. Of course maybe she will back out last minute." She said as an afterthought.

"Lexie-"

"Point is; it means she has feelings for him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's a hunch, but if she wanted zero chance of running into him she should have asked you out to a lunch. Or anywhere but the house your brother lives in."

"Makes sense, makes sense." She said agreeing as she processed the information.

Lexie broke out giggling. "It seems as if I have been brainwashing you Gina."

"I like it, my friends think all the phrases and sayings make me cool. They love when I show them the links you send me."

"As long as it's innocent enough. You know you don't have to be like me, you are special being you. Just because I do something does not mean you should. Do it only after thinking about it and only if it makes you comfortable."

"What exactly are we talking about Lexie?" She said trying not to giggle, she loved teasing her.

"Relax I'm not talking about the birds and the bees. I mean in all aspects." She said seriously but Gina could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know, thank you. Now back on track, what to tell William?"

"Sorry," She giggled. "Also, when are you telling Anne? I'm mentally dying over here! This is torture!"

"You promised on pain of death! Just be happy you were allowed to tell John."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to bother Louis about it. I'm sure he can try to convince you." She laughed.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try. Now back to Will."

*Hello my sista from another mista! Do me a huge favor?*

Lexie: *Hey G! What's up?*

*Can you and Louis come over tomorrow?* She waited for a while, she had already asked Louis but she had yet to ask Lexie.

Lexie: *Yes, any time after 12? My mother wants me to go with her to the country club O_O

*Perfect!*

Lexie: *What are you planning?*

*Who me? 0:)*

Lexie: *LOL, that wasn't what I meant... BUSTED! More like :{[ You should just tell me now, you know I don't like surprises, well you guys don't like when I'm surprised*

*I was going to tell you! I invited Lizzie over, and I'm hoping to get her and Will alone ;:)*

Lexie: *OOOO! 3 it! I'm going to send it to John, LOL. Anyways…I knew there was a reason you kept telling Will he should try the hors d'oeuvres. (*)Nooice!*

*So you saw her! Why didn't you tell Will? Or me? You know he's still moping! :(*

Lexie: *You forgot the mustache. Yes. She didn't want to see him…yet…or at least while she was working? Who knows how normal people think. I told her that she needed to speak to him though, and how he feels about her*

*WHAT!*

Lexie: *I thought she could use the encouragement. You need to tell him that she's going over tomorrow*

Lexie: *Hey you told her that he liked her too, well in winter*

"Hello?" Lexie said.

"What do I tell him? What if he gets mad?" She asked trying to calm down.

"You know I'm all about telling the truth, but you can tell him… you ran into Lizzie the other day when you ditched us, and invited her over."

"Ok, that's good. What if he asks why I didn't say anything sooner?"

"Um…. You weren't sure she was going to be able to make it and didn't want to get his hopes up. But then that gives him a bit of false hope, or it will crush his hopes? _Fuuck._ Did you tell her Will would be there? If she knows he will be there, or might run into him, then it is a good thing. She wants to talk to him. Of course maybe she will back out last minute." She said as an afterthought.

"Lexie-"

"Point is; it means she has feelings for him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's a hunch, but if she wanted zero chance of running into him, she should have asked you out to a lunch. Or anywhere but the house your brother lives in."

"Makes sense, makes sense." She said agreeing as she processed the information.

Lexie broke out giggling. "It seems as if I have been brainwashing you Gina."

"I like it, my friends think all the phrases and sayings make me cool. They love when I show them the links you send me."

"As long as it's innocent enough. You know you don't have to be like me, you are special being you. Just because I do something does not mean you should. Do it only after thinking about it and only if it makes you comfortable."

"What exactly are we talking about Lexie?" She said trying not to giggle, she loved teasing Lexie.

"Relax I'm not talking about the birds and the bees. I mean in all aspects." She said seriously but Gina could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know, thank you. Now back on track, what to tell William?"

"Sorry," She giggled. "Also, when are you telling Anne? I'm mentally dying over here! This is torture!"

"You promised on pain of death! Just be happy you were allowed to tell John."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to bother Louis about it. I'm sure he can try to convince you." She laughed.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try. Now back to Will."

*Hello my sista from another mista! Do me a huge favor?*

Lexie: *Hey G! What's up?*

*Can you and Louis come over tomorrow?* She waited for a while, she had already asked Louis but she had yet to ask Lexie.

Lexie: *Yes, any time after 12? My mother wants me to go with her to the country club O_O

*Perfect!*

Lexie: *What are you planning?*

*Who me? 0:)*

Lexie: *LOL, that wasn't what I meant... BUSTED! More like :{[ You should just tell me now, you know I don't like surprises, well you guys don't like when I'm surprised*

*I was going to tell you! I invited Lizzie over, and I'm hoping to get her and Will alone ;:)*

Lexie: *OOOO! 3 it! I'm going to send it to John, LOL. Anyways…I knew there was a reason you kept telling Will he should try the hors d'oeuvres. (*)Nooice!*

*So you saw her! Why didn't you tell Will? Or me? You know he's still moping! :(*

Lexie: *You forgot the mustache. Yes. She didn't want to see him…yet…or at least while she was working? Who knows how normal people think. I told her that she needed to speak to him though, and how he feels about her*

*WHAT!*

Lexie: *I thought she could use the encouragement. You need to tell him that she's going over tomorrow*

Lexie: *Hey you told her that he liked her too, well in winter*

"Hello?" Lexie said.

"What do I tell him? What if he gets mad?" She asked trying to calm down.

"You know I'm all about telling the truth, but you can tell him… you ran into Lizzie the other day when you ditched us, and invited her over."

"Ok, that's good. What if he asks why I didn't say anything sooner?"

"Um…. You weren't sure she was going to be able to make it and didn't want to get his hopes up. But then that gives him a bit of false hope, or it will crush his hopes? _Fuuck._ Did you tell her Will would be there? If she knows he will be there, or might run into him, then it is a good thing. She wants to talk to him. Of course maybe she will back out last minute." She said as an afterthought.

"Lexie-"

"Point is; it means she has feelings for him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's a hunch, but if she wanted zero chance of running into him, she should have asked you out to a lunch. Or anywhere but the house your brother lives in."

"Makes sense, makes sense." She said agreeing as she processed the information.

Lexie broke out giggling. "It seems as if I have been brainwashing you Gina."

"I like it, my friends think all the phrases and sayings make me cool. They love when I show them the links you send me."

"As long as it's innocent enough. You know you don't have to be like me, you are special being you. Just because I do something does not mean you should. Do it only after thinking about it and only if it makes you comfortable."

"What exactly are we talking about Lexie?" She said trying not to giggle, she loved teasing Lexie.

"Relax I'm not talking about the birds and the bees. I mean in all aspects." She said seriously but Gina could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know, thank you. Now back on track, what to tell William?"

"Sorry," She giggled. "Also, when are you telling Anne? I'm mentally dying over here! This is torture!"

"You promised on pain of death! Just be happy you were allowed to tell John."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to bother Louis about it. I'm sure he can try to convince you." She laughed.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try. Now back to Will."

 **Key & Peele Nooice-Awesome**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 44

As Lizzie drove to the Darcy's she couldn't help but admire the landscape. It was more beautiful in the spring than it was in winter. She couldn't believe she was doing this that she was going to his house. She was extremely nervous knowing she could run into him but that was part of the reason she agreed to come here. She was sure Gina would have said something.

She slowly drove up the driveway taking her time and still admiring the scene. She was shown into the living room by a maid and was told that Gina would be here shortly. She anxiously waited, looking around the room as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hello Lizzie! Thank you so much for coming! I'm glad you could make it." Gina beamed walking in.

"Hey Gina thank you for having me," she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind I have other guests, we're all in the sunroom."

"Sunroom?"

"It's really nice this time of day. The sun is in the perfect place so it allows plenty of sun into the room but it's not scorching hot."

She just nodded, feeling embarrassed. "So who else is here?" She pressed hoping Will was also here.

"The Burton's," Lizzie tensed. "Relax Lexie knows you're here this time. I know she can be… intimidating, but you just have to get to know her. She's a really great person. The reason I came to personally get you was because I would like you to speak to William for me. You see Louis asked me out and I said yes but I am worried about my brother's reaction."

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to do that. I think it would be better if you spoke to him about it." She admitted softly.

"But he'll listen to you!" Gina pressed.

"I can't promise anything. I mean I haven't seen him in over two months."

"I know, Lexie told me about Catherine. All I'm asking is that you try. I would have asked Lexie to do it but he would say she is biased because she has John and it's her brother."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Thank you!" She pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm waiting to tell everyone until he knows."

"But Lexie knows?"

"Of course she and Louis are really close. Well Kevin and she are also close, but it's different. It's different for everyone I guess. Well you'll see what I mean." She giggled. "Sorry, I don't mean to ramble." She giggled again and pulled them along the hallway.

* * *

They entered a room with huge windows looking into a beautiful garden. Lexie and Louis were sitting in a couch facing two chairs with a coffee table between them and there was another couch facing the seats and other couch. Looking around she noticed Will wasn't here but kept her smile, she half expected it.

Lexie and Louis stood as they walked in; Lexie was wearing tight skinny jeans with a loose grey long sleeved halter top. Her shoulders were exposed because of the short hair and the only thing keeping her top on was two tiny strings that went around her neck and crossed her back. It was weird to see her in pink even if it was just her shoes which were Born Twyla Scalloped Ballet Flats. John's letterman was folded over the arm of the couch.

"Hello Elizabeth," Lexie curtsied. "You remember my brother Louis."

"Hello Elizabeth, it is nice to see you again." He smiled and slightly bowed.

"Hi it's nice to see you guys again too." She smiled.

"Please sit, tea?" Gina walked her to a couch.

She was going to say no but noticed that Lexie was staring at her, catching her eyes Lexie looked down at the table. Looking down she saw that there were five cups and remembered Kevin and Will. "Yes." She looked up to smile at Lexie, to show her she got the message but Lexie was looking at Louis as he spoke.

"Would you like sugar or honey?" Gina asked her.

"Sugar please."

Two male voices were heard from the other side of the door making her sit up straighter. The doors opened and Kevin and Will walked in.

"Our parties now complete!" Gina beamed.

"Hello Elizabeth," Kevin bowed.

"Elizabeth hello." Will stuttered.

"Hi Kevin. Hi Will." She smiled at both of them.

Will made his way up to her and shook her hand. "How have you been? How is your family?" He asked casting a glance towards Lexie making her look as well. Lexie took a deep calming breath and began speaking to Kevin ignoring them. He led her to the couch and he sat down next to her.

"They've been good." She smiled at Gina accepting a cup and plate.

"So you live in Colorado?" Will asked not knowing how to speak to her.

"Yes, we live in the city. Next to Jefferson Academy," She said causally, he snapped his head at her.

"Oh that's where Will goes to school!" Gina beamed and Lizzie turned to noticed she was sitting where Lexie had been. She looked across from her where Lexie and Kevin were speaking softly to each other. She needed to take a calming breath; _Is it that horrible to see me Alexa?_

"Really? I haven't seen you there. I thought you went to a boarding school like Gina." She turned back to Will.

"Yes, I go there. I've been spending my lunch time in the library studying." He slightly smiled as she nodded smiling back.

"So Lizzie, how long have you been living in here?" Gina asked.

"For two months, it's really lovely here. I like the weather." She said looking outside.

"Oh, yes it is nice. Sometimes I wish I were home schooled. I'd get to wake up whenever I'd like." She giggled.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Louis piped in.

"Don't listen to him," Kevin added. "We only go to class for three hours and then we can do whatever we like."

"Yes and we need to wait for our friends to get out of school."

"Yes, poor us," Kevin laughed and Lexie giggled.

"Let's all agree to disagree right now and call it a tie." Lexie smiled. "All of us go to different types of schools and I'm sure all of us have our likes and dislikes."

"I agree." Gina giggled.

"So what's it like to go to a public school?" Louis asked Lizzie and Will.

* * *

"Gina I'm really bored. How about we do something?" Lexie almost whined after they'd finished their tea.

Lizzie tensed at how rude Alexa was but Gina just giggled.

"I wonder why." She teased.

"I'm just getting really wound up being in here. I cannot be held accountable for my actions." Lexie smiled.

"Do you guys want to come outside with us?" Gina asked her and Will.

Though nobody but Gina was looking, both Will and she tensed and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. On one hand if they were left alone they could finally speak but on the other hand she was afraid of what he would say to her. He'd been nice and pleasant so far, attentive but she couldn't get the way he looked at Lexie out of her head. _He's just being nice, nothing else._

Lexie anxiously stood up. "Do you guys want to stay in here alone, while we have our fun?"

Will turned to look at her, "What would we do outside?" he smiled.

"Anything is possible through _imagination_." *She brought her hands up together and arched them apart, smiling hugely. Everyone but Lizzie and Will laughed and she shrugged turning around to grab the jacket.

Lizzie felt like her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head, Lexie's shirt was backless and it almost looked like she wasn't wearing a bra. However there were several straps across her back hugging her body and didn't look like it was attached to the shirt. She couldn't believe Lexie was wearing something so scandalous but then she remembered her costume. She could tell that Will was also looking, longer than she would have liked and she turned away angry.

Kevin quickly stood to help her with the jacket. "All we have to do now is sing the Imagination Song." She giggled. ***** "I-ma-gi-naaatiooon, Imagi-naaatiooon, I-ma-gi-naaatiooon. Imagination! Imaganatioon." She sang in a baritone voice.

 ***** "Are you going to take us somewhere or not!" Louis yelled, again everyone but Lizzie and Will laughed.

"South Park?" Lexie looked at Lizzie and Will back and forth and both of them were still dumbfounded. Will because he had never seen the show and Lizzie because she had never seen Lexie behave so strange.

* * *

"Ok Cedrick is back," Lexie said. "So here is the list, we will meet back here in…what do you think G?" Lexie looked up at her.

"I think forty minutes."

"I think we should make it less," Will said not being happy that Gina was partnered with Louis.

"Well the property is big and there are twenty items." Lexie amended.

"Shouldn't you have told Cedrick to go out a certain perimeter?" Will asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, I've done this with Nicky and Nate. But I thought since we are all adults here, we could handle a larger arena. I let him decide the distance of things and set up flags not pass. Remember you can't split up. Keep track of the time if you're late you're disqualified. There is a piece of paper with each item. So collect the paper and leave the item. If you get lost use your cell phone and call Cedrick, his number is on the list." Lexie gave each group a piece of paper. "Oh yes so forty minutes," she giggled. "Oh the flags are neon orange."

They each entered the forest in different points. Lexie was partnered with Kevin, and Will was set up with Lizzie all by the genius mastermind of Gina. She really wished she could have told Will but she knew he was still upset about Lizzie. The truth was she knew he would be upset and want to shelter her; he still didn't forgive himself about Wickham. He even stopped speaking to Fitz who was hurting because of that and because of Lexie, but at least he was trying to move on.

Thinking about Lexie's reaction to the news made her slightly cringe as she and Louis walked hand in hand, neither saying anything. It was almost like she could still feel the pain in her ear, she knew Lexie could yell loud but wow. She giggled out loud.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asked.

"Lexie's reaction." She smiled and giggled when Louis shook his head smiling.

"I'm happy to see her so happy," Louis said. "Who knew she could yell so loud." He chuckled. "I feel sorry for John." They both giggled.

"I hope you don't think she was happier than me?" Gina teased.

"No, I liked your reaction better." He stopped walking and turned to look at her before he softly leaned in and kissed her. He had a big smile pulling away and she knew she was blushing like a tomato.

* * *

Will hadn't said anything and neither had she, she was too busy looking at the list as if it held the secret to life. She wasn't exactly sure how they ended up together but she was glad. She was sure that Lexie and Will were going to be together when she suggested they split into teams of two but Gina picked Louis and Lexie picked Kevin, leaving them.

"Can I see the list?" Will asked startling her making her trip over a rock and he caught her even though she wasn't actually going to fall.

"Sorry you should watch out for…rocks." She stood straight and handed him the list.

"Yes, rocks can be quite dangerous." He teased and she smiled as she blushed.

"I-"  
"Ho-"

They both giggled.

"You go ahead." They said at the same time.

"How"  
"I ju-"

"Ladies first." Will bowed his head.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for Kitty. I've wanted nothing more than to find you and thank you so much. Not just for me but my family. I don't know how I could ever repay you." He looked upset. "Kitty let it slip that you were involved and I asked my aunt. Please don't be mad at them." She said softly starring in his eyes.

His face remained stoic as he thought for a moment. "Please if you're going to thank me, let it be for you. Your family does not owe me anything. I was only thinking about you and your happiness. I felt somehow responsible." He looked down at her and gently picked up her hand and held it in his. "Please you are too kind to mess with me. My feelings and wishes are still the same, but if yours haven't changed tell me. One word from you and I'll never speak about this again." He said bravely.

She smiled brilliantly at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Panic set in when he didn't respond and she quickly broke away, "I'm sorry I thoug-"

His lips came crashing down on hers before she got to answer. She had kissed boys before, but it was never anything like this. His lips were soft and tender and made her knees weak. His strong arms wrapped around her to help support her and her hands wrapped around his head.

He softly broke the kiss and held her against his body. "Is this real?" He asked above a whisper.

"I hope so." She smiled up at him.

He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you Elizabeth." He said into her hair.

"I love you too Will." He pulled away.

"Really? You are not just saying that because of Kitty?"

"No, I knew it before then. I thought that you didn't feel the same… after what happened with her."

"You have my heart Lizzie." He said looking into her eyes.

She pulled him in for a long and loving kiss. She was a bit hurt that he would question her feelings but she understood why.

* * *

"Ok Lex, please tell me when can spread apart or something. We will only win if we cover more ground."

"What makes you think we have any competition?" She giggled.

"Well Gina and Louis might try to find some things to throw suspicion off of them. We are all assuming that Elizabeth and Will are going to hit it off right away. It might be awkward at first for them but they might find several things."

"True, true. Sure we can split up but if we get caught we're going to lose."

"How about we keep within speaking distance?"

She walked further away, " _Suurrre_. Shouldn't we be the adults and have kept Louis and Gina apart? I mean Anne is always keeping an eye on me and John."

"Don't you find it annoying?"

"Well no, she does it out of love. If she did it to be a cock block then I'd be furious."

"Lexie!" He laughed, "What?!"

"I mean… isn't that what it's called? What I mean is that the proper thing to do would be to wait until marriage to have sex. So that is where she is coming from. But she knows the decision is mine to make and she supports it. I think she just likes to treat me like a kid. Now where Hurst is concerned I am very positive, like 99.09 % that he encourages Anne. What do you think about me and John?"

"You're right it's up to you. I do it and I can't tell you not to do it. Plus I'm still getting to know you." He teased.

"Good, as long as you don't judge me." She giggled, "Yes, had we known each other longer this conversation would be really awkward. One thing I could never talk to Hurst about is my sex life. Well I don't tell anyone anything; they just know I have sex. But never Hurst it is a don't ask, don't tell kind of deal."

"That's cool." Kevin said. "So, how would you feel if I wanted to smoke _weed_ right now?" Kevin smirked at her.

"You know the smoking can ruin your lungs and all that other bull right?" She asked and he nodded. "Feel free, can I take a hit?" He faltered in his step. "What? I'm not a complete square." She giggled. "I tried it once with Hurst. Ok well several times." She laughed.

"Wow, I guess I don't know you. Does John do it too?"

"It did influence a lot of music, artists, and writers. He dabbles a bit in it. He doesn't do it around me because he doesn't want to give me any. Which is ridiculous! I have a 'Fuck you' attitude towards this. I love him to death but he is not the boss of me. He does it, why can't I?" She said returning next to him.

"Not everyone thinks the same as you. I don't want anyone to think I persuaded you."

"I do not believe in peer pressure. Sure I believe it exists as a reason for people to make up excuses, but fuck people! You didn't hold a gun to my head; I make my own decisions, plus I'm the one who asked you. What I mean to say is I won't throw you under the bus. This was my decision and I will own up to it." She giggled. "Now pass the dutchie to the left my friend." She laughed.

"What if we run into one of them?" He asked looking around.

"Paranoid already; must be good stuff." She giggled. "I'll give them the same little speech I just gave you. I hate how it has a stigma on it because it's illegal. Well it's not illegal here. We're just under age." She took a hit and passed it back to Kevin. ***** " _They just keep holding me, won't let go, holding me, won't let go. I need a hammer, a hammer, a hammer, a hammer to hammer them down_." She sang. "It doesn't make me a bad person nor does it make you a bad person. It just makes us feel good."

"I guess." He said nonchalantly, letting the drug take effect. "Did you hear that?"

She just laughed. "No relax Bro," she giggled. "It's cool, no worries, just chillax." She laughed and took the joint away from him and took another big hit. Her cell phone rang and she exhaled quickly. "Do you mind if I accept? It's John."

"Um, I don't know. Sure." He said not caring, "Keep looking." He took another hit.

"Hey!" She answered happily. "I miss you!" She giggled.

" _I miss you too. What are you doing?" He chuckled._

"Smoking, we're still at Gina's. Right now I'm partnered with my partner in crime Kevin and we're doing a scavenger hunt. What about you?"

" _Lexie!" He said angrily and took a calming breath. "Just be careful. I'm just heading home with Pa and I wanted to hear your voice. Are you ok?" He asked concerned._

"I really, really do miss you. Very much, I'm going crazy. Yes, I'm cool fool." She giggled. "I just want to dance and sing. Hey can I ask you something?"

" _I'm going crazy too, just a couple more days. What's your question?"_

"Should I be chaperoning?"

" _Let them have fun, they're both responsible. She helped us out when you were in the hospital."_ She could hear the smile in his voice.

"True, true. You are right, I think my Annie senses are tingling though."

" _She does always know when to interrupt."_ He laughed and she giggled _._

"I just meant that, the responsible thing to do would be to check on them, teenage hormones and such. _Hey, Kev! What would you do in the woods alone with a girl? 'Trick question, they're not alone!'_ What would we do in the woods alone?" She whispered into the phone.

 _He gave a low moan. "I could think of several possibilities."_

"Sounds promising," she smiled.

 _"Always."_

"John," she breathed.

 _He already knew she was blushing, all the possibilities running through her mind. "Well we were interrupted last night." He whispered cautiously glancing at his grandfather, luckily he was busy._

"I know, I thought we'd have more time."

 _"Tonight?" He asked hopefully._

"Tonight, I'll let you rest. I love you and I can't wait to be in your arms, and more." She added softly.

 _"I love you too, I can't wait either."_

"You know that I love you right? You are my world, my universe, my reason to keep living? Wow that sounds so serious. I would still live though, I mean you know what I mean… right?"

 _"I know you do Lexie. You know I love you right?"_

"Yes, I know. I really want to be with you. I don't want to wait to get married I wish we could just get married now." She giggled. "Mmhh, I miss you in more ways than one."

 _"Me too baby."_

"Fuck, this is hard I wish I had gone with you." She pouted.

 _"Me too, be careful. Call me when you're through playing match maker."_

"Hey! Gina is playing match maker. I'm just a pawn. Or spare tire, I like that more," she giggled.

 _"Mmhh. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être l'intérieur de vous.''_ _(I can't wait to be inside of you)_

"Je ne peux pas attendre soit'' (I can't wait either)

''I love you Alexandra Burton."

"I love you too Johnathan Drake, Mon tout."

 _"Mon tout. I'll speak to you later."_

"Muah." She kissed the air.

 _"Muah." He chuckled and hung up._

* * *

Lizzie and Will practically jumped apart when they heard Lexie and Kevin laughing. Turning, they saw Lexie passing something to Kevin before she softly exhaled and a huge cloud of smoke came out.

"I wish I could make those cool circles." Lexie could be heard as they got closer.

"Right! How the fuck do people do that?"

"You could probably Google it." She nodded.

He started humming, "What was that song? I can't get the girls voice out of my head!"

"RIGHT! Plus the beat is fucking sick." She agreed excitingly. " **Ugly Boy by Die Antwoord** , here let me play it."

* _Oo, I love my ugly boy  
So rough and tough  
Don't care about anything but me.  
Yes I just love him cause he's so crazy,  
Just crazy about me. _(2)

She began swaying her hips and when the rap came in she started shuffling. Lizzie coughed loudly; not liking the fact that she was putting on a show in front of her new boyfriend. Lexie yelled loudly and jumped around to see them. Lexie was so red, she thought she was going to run off but she laughed instead. Ignoring them, Lexie turned around and kept dancing and singing as Kevin frantically moved around behind her, trying to shove something deep into his pocket. Will immediately left her side and was in front of Kevin in aa couple of steps.

"What were you two doing?" He seethed.

"Looks like we're winning." She smirked and held up two long pieces of paper.

"Were you two smoking!" He accused.

" _I_ was." His eyes widened. "Whatever it's my body I can do what I want!" Lexie said sounding like Cartman. Kevin tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Lexie! Gina could have seen you guys." Lizzie threw in her two cents.

Lexie turned to look at her impassively and she felt like someone threw her into a freezer as Lexie stared into her eyes. She was about to say something but Will beat her.

"I would really like it if you left now!" He spoke through clenched teeth, as he tried to control his temper.

Lexie laughed in his face. "Of course, I'm sure your father will understand. Would you like to tell him, or shall I?" Will turned his head away from her, knowing the truth of her words as she smiled triumphantly.

"Lexie!" Lizzie scolded her.

"Alexa!" She corrected.

"It's really bad for you!"

"Oh really? Which commercial did you get that from?"

"It's a fact." She said tersely and waited for Will to back her up, but he had yet to move.

"I can understand your perspective Will, but you know better than to think I would influence Gina." She placed her hand on his arm.

"I don't know you at all." He bit out pulling his arm away.

He tensed as she stared at him. Her eyes boring into his, a part of him knew he was right but Georgie could have seen her. He couldn't say anything and she sighed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey G, Kevin and I are going to head out… Will caught me smoking and he's kicking us out because I am a bad influence on you." Lexie turned her back to Will as he stared at her in disbelief. "Sure." She hung up the phone and began walking towards the house as they followed after her. Gina and louis were already waiting empty handed.

"Looks like we won." Lexie smiled at Kevin who was still in shock.

"Lexie please don't leave. You know my father is expecting you guys for lunch." Gina pleaded.

"Georgie she was smoking!" Will seethed.

"So? I smoke, does that make you think any less of me?" He glared at Lexie who replied by flipping him off. His mouth hung open as his face got redder by the second. "Fitzwilliam stop it! Lexie didn't even know, otherwise we would have already smoked."

"I think you should say good bye to them now Georgie." He said tersely.

"You didn't talk to him!" Gina yelled at Lizzie. Lizzie was shocked and was about to say something, "Louis and I are dating Will, and they aren't going anywhere. There I said it." She stuck her nose up at him.

"What! But? When?"

"Believe me I wanted to tell you but I knew you would overreact."

"We're going to give you some time alone G. We'll be inside." Lexie said signaling for everyone to follow her.

"Look Will just listen to what she has to say." Lizzie said softly giving his hand a squeeze before leaving.

"So what else don't I know about you?" He asked failing to hide his hurt.

"Please don't pretend to be shocked you know so little. I thought that we were getting closer, but you've shut yourself in so much. I tried Will, I tried, but there is only so much I can do. Even Rich says you've been distant with him!"

"Why didn't you tell me about Louis?"

"You know why. You would only bring up, _him!_ That's in the past Will it doesn't define me, and yes he knows about everything, and he still likes me." She said matter of fact.

"Does father know?"

"No I wanted to tell you first. No one but his family and Lizzie know."

"How do you think he'll take the news?" He glared.

"He'll probably start planning the wedding." She dryly laughed.

"I'm serious Georgie!" He towered over her but she straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"Please stop treating me like a kid Will. You and I both know why he is here. I'm the one who personally told him that Lexie was coming for the holiday." She stated.

He couldn't help but stare at her this wasn't his little sister anymore. He knew she was right and it hurt him that she had grown up so much when he pulled further away from her.

* * *

"Lexie," Lizzie said when they were far enough. Lexie just kept walking, Kevin and Louis a step behind her. "Alexa!" She rolled her eyes.

Kevin and Louis stopped as soon as Lexie did. When she turned around and walked towards her, Kevin and Louis followed standing protectively behind her.

"If you're going to give me a speech about how 'drugs are bad mkay?" She said like Mr. Mackey, "then you can save it. I heard it in primary school."

"Can I speak to you alone?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

Lexie took a second to think about it and answered with a curt nod. Kevin and Louis turned and walked a couple of feet away, looking at them.

"What has gotten into you?" Lizzie asked getting closer.

"Nothing." She stated.

"It's Johnathan isn't it? Or has all the money gone to your head?"

Lexie took a domineering step towards her and a smile crept on her face. "I know how you like to assume things, so I'll let you think what you like. But don't for one minute pretend that you ever knew me." He smile fell before she turned and started walking away.,

"Please Lexie." She scoffed. "You were a severely depressed girl who never smiled. What else was there to know? It's not like you ever tried to be happy." She accused.

Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks and sharply turned around. Lizzie felt cold under her intense gaze, her eyes turning black. "I never had a reason to be happy Elizabeth." She sneered. "Look," she took a calm breath. "The past is just that, the past. I don't have room for hate in my heart Elizabeth, I cannot focus on that. It is too painful."

Lizzie was confused, "I-" she took a step forward.

"Forget it, I don't care. I really don't. Think whatever you want, whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm happy now and that's all I care about. Be happy Elizabeth, that's all I want for you and William." She said sincerely placing a hand on her.

Lizzie felt a warmth spread through her where her hand was. She wanted to smile but the feeling disappeared as soon as Lexie took her arm back and turned to leave.

* * *

"Hello Kevin, Louis, Alexa," Mr. Darcy acknowledged them as they entered the sunroom. He saw Lizzie enter from behind and waited for his children who did not follow.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy." Alexa curtsied. "Thank you for having us in your home. Gina and William will join us shortly. I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting Elizabeth Bennet." Lexie indicated towards Lizzie.

"No I have not," he said looking her up and down. He walked up to her and reached for her outstretched hand.

"Hello Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said sternly.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Darcy." Lizzie shook his hand.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" He turned away from Lizzie and asked the Burton's.

"Yes but we were about to leave." Kevin answered trying to sound normal and stay calm.

"But Geo-Gina said that you were joining us for lunch." He replied confused.

"They are daddy there was just a misunderstanding." Gina said walking in with her head held high.

Lexie smiled at her, "Yes I forgot to mention to my brothers that we would be staying for lunch. I hope you don't mind." She asked her brothers and turned when Will huffed but Mr. Darcy didn't notice.

* * *

"Dad I was wondering if I could go shopping with Lexie and her mother tomorrow." Gina asked as they ate.

"Shopping?" He asked hesitantly making Gina's smile fall a little.

She knew he still didn't trust her and she began worrying if he would approve of her and Louis. "I was hoping to find a dress for this Friday." She said speaking to the table as everyone but Lexie looked at her.

"Isn't that one dress per event rule so horrible? I mean why buy a dress you are only going to wear once?" Lizzie said taking the focus off of Gina.

"Event?" Mr. Darcy asked, his interest perking.

"The Jackson's hold a charity auction each year in March and it just happens to be on Friday." Kevin said.

"Yes and although I have many lovely dresses, my grandmother insists on buying me a new one. 'One can never be photographed wearing the same dress twice.' Although I hate shopping I would really enjoy the company." Lexie smiled.

"Why of course." He beamed, "What is the charity for?"

"Dinner charity. The money they raise gets donated to different charities for cancer. It will be held in the country club." Louis answered knowing Kevin wouldn't know. "This will be the third year they hold it in Colorado I believe." He smiled.

* * *

Gina and Louis were a nervous wreck as soon as lunch ended. As they walked into the sunroom, Lexie walked up to them and squeezed their hands, somehow giving them strength.

"Dad-"

"Mr. Darcy I was wondering if I could speak to you and Gina privately?" Louis spoke up. A huge smiled appeared on his face as Lexie beamed at him with pride.

* * *

How long have they been dating?" Will asked Lexie and Kevin in a clipped town as soon as his father, Gina, and Louis were out of the room.

"You should really speak to Gina more often." Lexie replied coyly.

He gently grabbed Lizzie and pulled her out into the hallway with him. She followed along and she could see how tense he was. She tugged on his arm, stopping him looking softly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry this is not how I hoped this day would go."

"It's ok Will." She said cupping his cheek, a big dashing smile appeared on his face.

"I like it when you call me Will."

"Me too," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

There was a loud cough coming from behind him. They turned as saw Gina glaring at them for some reason before pulling Louis by their united hands with her into the sunroom. He looked up and saw his father looking at him disapprovingly.

"I suppose we also need to speak?" He turned and walked back into the room without allowing Will to answer.

Will confidently pulled Lizzie into the room where his father sat, waiting.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked as they sat across from him.

"I met Elizabeth back in Lamboten."

"How is it that you are in Colorado?" He asked Lizzie.

"My parents recently got divorced and I moved here with my mom and sisters."

"She is Alexa's half-sister." Will amended taking a page out of Gina's book.

His father snapped up his head in interest. "Really? Oh yes, I remember reading about it in the paper. I would have never guessed _you_ were related to her." He replied.

Lizzie couldn't help the shocked look that spread her face but he didn't notice. "Yes, she takes after the Burton's." She smiled. Will squeezed her hand seeing the fire in her eyes.

"You've met them?" Mr. Darcy asked interested.

"Yes on New Year's."

"You're the friend William wanted me to meet?" He said a bit out.

"Yes she is." Will answered.

"I see-" There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"Excuse me Mr. Darcy, you have a call from Mr. Densmore." Cedrick said.

"I am sorry but I have to take this. We will speak about this later. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bennet." He said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure was mine," Lizzie smiled.

* * *

Dr. Stone was always encouraging her to express herself more and John said this was a good idea. If she made the first move she would be able to control the rest of the moves in this, to some extent. Either way she would know where she and Jane lied and if they would be able to have a relationship. She did not expect one or a reply, John just told her to get was on her mind off of her chest. _Here it goes… Send!_ She clicked the button.

 _Hello Jane,_

 _I know you said you no longer wish to speak to me and you do not have to reply. I don't expect one anyways. I don't even know if you'll read this…_

 _I hope you are doing well and holding up fine, considering everything that has happened of course. I find that I am well. I am sure you have heard by now that Will and Elizabeth are now together, and I am positive she told you she saw me._

 _It got me thinking about you._

 _I've had a lot of time to think and I find that I am not angry at you anymore, nor do I harbor any ill feelings. I never did. I don't really know what else to tell you. I just wish you the best and I want to tell you to never stop dreaming. You are a kind and beautiful person, with a beautiful personality. You are sugar and everything nice. Just remember not everyone is or thinks like you. In fact probably a handful of the world's population is not even as sweet as you are._

 _I doubt you are the same as you were back in Lamboten, I am not the same person you never knew. Well I'm still me but I have grown. Changed wouldn't be the word I'd like to use. I would like to believe that this me has always been there, just dormant. But don't let the world drag you down. Always remember to smile, keep your head up and just keep swimming. I wish you the best in life Jane, even if we never see or speak again I just wanted to tell you this, I had to._

 _Alexandra Burton_

* * *

"Hey Kitty, where's mom?" Lizzie asked cheerfully.

"It's Catherine." Kitty stated, "She took Lydia to the store."

"And you didn't go?" She put a hand on Kitty's forehead. "Strange you look OK and you don't feel sick," she teased.

"I just didn't want to go!" She snapped. "Is that all you think of me Lizzie?" She asked hurt.

"Kitty I-"

"It's Catherine." She spat, her phone began to ring and she left the room ignoring Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzy, how was your lunch?" Jane asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was great. Will was there after all." She said cautiously.

"Oh yea? How are he and his sister?" She asked but Lizzie couldn't pick up anything in her tone of voice. The truth was that she had already read Lexie's email.

"They are good, I also met their dad and Alexa and her brothers were there."

"Did his dad seem nice?" She asked ignoring Lexie's name.

"I don't think he liked me." She stated.

"Why do you care if he likes you or not?" She eyed Lizzie, waiting to see if she would tell her.

"Um, Will asked me out again and I said yes." Lizzie averted her gaze and Jane remained quiet. "You're not mad at me are you?" She looked back at Jane.

"No, Lizzie I'm happy for you. But I didn't know you liked him." Jane softly admitted.

"I didn't know it either until after Thanksgiving. But then that whole thing with Kitty happened. I think I always liked him."

"You know she likes to be called Cat." Jane stated not wanting to thing about Thanksgiving.

"What's with her, two months of living with Alexa and now she thinks she's better than us. It's both of their faults where here anyways."

"You could have stayed with dad Lizzie." Jane said. "Besides, you wouldn't be with Will and I think Lexie had a good influence on Cat." Jane said sweetly.

"She's had a big influence all right." Lizzie teased.

Jane smiled, "Well I guess things have a way of working out."

* * *

He woke up as early as he did every morning, despite not having slept much but it wasn't because he was upset or stressed, it was because he was too happy. He and Lizzie were now dating and his cheeks hurt from smiling too much. He now had her number an email address so he could speak to her when he wanted to. Yesterday she left shortly after they spoke to his father and they spent the rest of the day and night texting. They mostly spoke about catching Lexie smoking and Georgie. His father noticed how could he had been to Lexie throughout lunch and when they were leaving and he demanded that he apologize. He was happy to finally have someone to speak to with things that plagued his mind.

After he got ready, he sent Lizzie a good morning text and before he knew it he was asking her out to dinner tonight. He was nervous as he waited for her answer and he was more nervous now because he'd never been on an actual date alone. His plan was to take her to dinner and a movie afterwards. He now had a lot of pent up energy and was taking Perses out for a run when he saw a shadow in his peripheral vision.

Turning he saw Aries running so fast it was almost like a blur. He commanded Perses to run towards them and then caught up to them. He was close enough to see her look back in acknowledgement of them, but instead of keeping her pace or slowing down she sped up. Luckily for him Perses was stronger and faster and he had no trouble catching up, in response she pushed Aries harder and it soon turned into a race that ended as soon as it began, Aries began to slow down and he followed.

He turned around and saw that big beautiful smile on her face, almost on the verge of laughter. "Wow! That was so fun! Thank you!" She beamed.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"So then you were trying to pester me?" She asked confused and then giggled.

"No… I just wanted to speak to you."

"Oh ok," she giggled again. "I thought it would be fun to race. I have never had a real opponent. Louis and Kevin find it too dangerous if I am involved. I wouldn't mind speaking to you but I'm expecting a call from John."

"It won't take long." He assured her.

"Ok. _Surre_." She said getting off of Aries.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He stated.

"I can see things from your point of view, so there is no reason to apologize. However, I am offended you think I would influence Gina badly. Yet again, I understand." She petted Aries. "I am not a good role model. I have sex with my fiancé who I love to the moon and back. Well even further; but still. I smoke an 'illegal', but very helpful drug. I haven't tried drinking yet but I am very curious, I'm also interested in ecstasy, but not particularly any other drug." She frowned. "But to each his own."

He turned away and lightly blushing, knowing first hand that she and John have sex.

"My attitude is, do what makes you happy. Don't judge my decisions, I don't judge yours. I used to care what people think; John once told me that people will always talk, and he is right, so I am learning to believe in myself and not let what other people think affect the things I want to do. I just want to be happy, what's wrong with that?" She took out two apples and fed one to Aries and Perses. "It is a rhetorical question of course. So your apology again is pointless, but appreciated so thank you." She smiled up at him.

He got off his horse. "So I'm forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive, but essentially yes." She giggled and gave another apple to Pesres and Aries.

"Well?" He asked after several seconds of silence.

She turned to look at him confused as he stared intently at her, waiting.

"I don't understand."

"Elizabeth said if I apologized, you would also apologize."

"First of all she is the last person you should go to give you advice about me. Second I did nothing wrong, so I won't apologize. Besides I already defended my point of view. If I apologize it would only be because we were in your property. Thirdly even though your apology is again unnecessary; I will not accept it if it was insincere." She turned and pulled out a tin case from her pouch and patted Aries. "So I am sorry for smoking outdoors at your home."

He watched as she pulled out what looked like a cigarette and lit it. She inhaled softly and held her breath in before blowing out the smoke away from Will who was looking at her as if she were a wild animal. She just smiled and took another hit, he could feel his jaw tense and his teeth were hurting.

"This was the reason I came out here. I was going to wait until you left, but I felt like you were being an asshat and decided to do what I wanted." She smirked.

"I am sure you know you have a huge influence on Nicky." He said trying to control his temper. He felt much disrespected and she was the last person he would ever thought would do that to him.

"She actually has a huge influence on me and she knows it." She smiled thinking about the little girl. "Nicky is a kid, she's too young to think about these things. When she's older John and I have agreed, ***** 'there's a time and a place for everything and it's called college."

"How can you be joking about something like this? What are you going to tell your children? How do you think John's family feels? What about your own?"

"Unfortunately there is a lot I will need to tell my children someday," a pained look came across her face and he felt the same coldness from before. She inhaled and closed her eyes. "I hope that John and I raise them well enough to make good decisions, and be good people." She took another hit and he turned away in anger. "I do not believe I am a bad person." _Anymore, well hardly_ she thought, "I have excellent grades, I don't go out partying. I know when to behave appropriately in front of complete strangers and company…. In my defense Caroline is a bitch and Charlie broke Jane's heart. I got into an excellent college on a scholarship no less and I do believe I am selfless at times, but I acknowledge I can be selfish about certain things." She inhaled deeply again, _John._

"My family will love me regardless. Besides this isn't a daily habit for me. I am on vacation though so 'when in Rome.' Tell me if I was eighteen and smoking a cigarette would we be having this discussion?" She shrugged not caring.

"Smoking is bad for you." He said looking away, hating he was losing this argument.

Music started playing and she smiled, opening the tin she put out the joint and stuffed in in her bag.

 _ *****_ _"I can understand your hesitation but  
You can't understand mine.  
I'm hoping you hear me because I know you are blind.  
I want to leave here tomorrow but I really should leave today."_

"Excuse me." She frantically searched for her phone in her pouch.

"Hello Sarah, please tell me you have good news!" She held her breathe in. She pulled the phone away from her ear and yelled at the top of her lungs. Will winced and Perses moved away startled but Aries, unaffected scooted closer to Lexie.

"Thank you!" She giggled. "Ok-yes-will you have Saw-and a st-ok, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped in the air and put her phone in pouch. She took out an apple and tossed it to Will. "I'm really sorry I have to go. Thank you." She said mounting Aries.

"But-"

"I'm sorry it's urgent. We'll meet up." She said pulling on the reigns. She turned, "Text me or something, bye." She turned and rode away before he even got a chance to respond.

* * *

Lexie ran into the house excited as her father and Sawyer followed walking behind her smiling. Her mom was waiting in the living room and stood as soon as Lexie ran into the room.

"So?" Lilly asked Lexie.

"He sold me both cars!" She ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad I know how much you wanted them." She smiled enjoying Lexie's enthusiasm and embrace.

"Actually we got three cars." Her dad chuckled entering.

"What?!" They both turned to look at him with big smiles.

"Well, why do you think it took so long?"

"Which other car did you get?" Lilly asked as she and Lexie sat on the couch.

"The '67 Impala." He smiled brightly, Lilly gave him a questioning glance and he gave her the not now look.

"I can't wait to see it." Lilly answered.

"Oh yes, it was a really nice car! I really liked it, it's the car Dean drives in Supernatural." Lexie smiled.

Sawyer walked in with a box and Lexie jumped out of the seat running towards him. "What's in the box?" Lilly asked.

"Yorkies!" Lexie beamed.

"Yorkies?"

"Yes! Yorkshire Terriers. They're all white, except this little guy right here." She beamed and picked up a small white puppy with a brown spot on his right eye and ear with a black spot on his front left leg. "You will be named Runt or Nerd, my little one." She hugged it to her face.

Lilly walked up to the box and saw six white dogs that were a bit bigger than the one Lexie was holding. "Are you going to keep all of them? How did you end up with the liter?"

"I figured if I got one for Lexie then you would want one and my mother." Edward teased. She rolled her eyes and looked at the box.

"Yes, and I figured I could get one for Anne, Mary, Gina, and for Sarah if they would like one. If not I am sure I know several people who might like one. Do you want to hold one?" Lexie beamed putting her puppy down and picked up another to see if it was a girl or boy.

"Ok," she smiled and Lexie handed her a girl. "Oh my, this is so cute!" She giggled.

"I know! I'm going to go get grandma!" Lexie grabbed her puppy and took off like a little kid on Christmas.

"Edward," Lilly started and made her way next her husband with the puppy in hand.

"It was Sawyer's idea." He threw it out there as he sat back and wrapped an arm around her as she nestled into his arms.

"In my defense it was love at first sight. You should have seen her smile as soon as she laid her eyes on Runt." He smiled. "She was playing with the Bell's dog and found out it had just had puppies. She said he was the cutest." His smile fell a little, "Mrs. Bell furthered the connection when she called it hideous and told Lexie she could keep it but Lexie wanted to pay for it."

"I see, well that was nice of her."

"I could tell Lexie wanted to take them away from her so I couldn't just leave them there could I?" Edward pouted. "Can you honestly tell me you don't wish to keep one?" He smiled and petted the puppy nestled in her hands.

She giggled, "Do they allow pets in the penthouse?"

"They better; otherwise I'm complaining about the old bat from two floors down. Her dog is the spawn of Satan." They all laughed. "Something is off with her today. She needed something to cheer her up."

A ping of jealousy hit both of them but it faded quickly. Sawyer did live with her after all and he was supposed to be observant. If things had worked out how he had wanted Lexie would be calling him dad instead of Edward and they pushed their feelings aside.

"But she seemed so happy." Lilly said worriedly, "Should I speak to her?" She asked Sawyer.

* * *

There was a soft knock on her door and thinking it was Louis, she yelled it was open. Her mother came in and Lexie quickly took her puppy off the bed and placed it on the floor. It began crying and Lexie was looking sadly at it.

"I do not mind if he is on the bed but don't let your grandma catch you." She smiled and Lexie giggled picking Runt back up. She hesitantly made her way to the bed and sat down.

"Is everything ok?" Lexie asked.

"I actually wanted to ask you the same thing." She gave her a small smile.

Lexie softly looked at her and turned to look out the window. "It will be later but for now I suppose I am a little under the weather." She admitted slowly.

"Would you like to speak about it?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"I was going to speak to Anne about it…" Lilly nodded her head and Lexie could pick up on her sadness. She cuddled Runt in one arm and crawled over to her, placing her head on her mother's lap. It was strange but so very comforting. "I spoke to William this morning and he said something that has my thoughts running wild. It's not so much what he said it was my answer."

"What did he say?" She asked caressing Lexie's hair.

"When we were at the Darcy's yesterday, we spilt up Will caught me smoking weed outdoors. This morning, to piss him off, I started smoking in front of him. He asked me what I would tell my children and my I told him that unfortunately there would be a lot I have to tell them." She said sadly. "What am I supposed to tell them about my childhood? When should I tell them? Do I tell them the truth or should I embellish it? Worse, what if they turn out like me?"

Lilly couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers through Lexie's hair. Lexie was still looking out the window as she spoke, she'd imagine if they had a girl she would look like Lexie. Louis's hair was almost like Lexie's when he was born but as he grew it turned just like Edward's copper colored waves she loved so much. She even had Edward's eyes, Ashly's eyes. After they found out about Lexie, she imagined they would quickly find her and raise her as their own. She loved Kevin and Louis very much and would never trade her life but she always wanted a girl. It was funny how life worked out.

"I know there is a lot I do not know about you Lexie but I believe all you can do is give and show them the love you never had. You can always wait until they are older to tell them but know that you do not need to tell them everything." Lexie didn't say anything but nodded. "Besides, I would not worry about it until you are about to go into labor." She smiled and Lexie giggled sitting up. "Or better yet, until they are able to speak."

"You are right if course, I feel really silly. I don't even plan on having children for a long time."

"Hey it's not silly to think about such things. Ok?" She cupped Lexie's chin. "This is something serious, but be happy that it is something you still have a long time to think about. Lexie, there is nothing wrong with you. I love you for who you are, just the way you are. You are strong, brave, smart, and a good person. Maybe there should be more people like you." She smiled.

"I love you too mom. Thank you for speaking to me, it makes me feel better." She placed Runt down and wrapped her arms around her.

Lilly returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm always here if you want to talk about anything, even if you just need someone to listen to you. Just remember I will love you no matter what."

"Are you going to tell father about me smoking? I mean you can obviously and I will accept my punishment."

"How did you manage to get it?" She asked in mom mode.

"I'm not going to mention names but I got it from a friend and I brought it with me."

"You do this at home?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No not really I've tried it a couple of times and I liked it. So I only sometimes do this when I'm with my friend. I thought I would have more of opportunity to do it out here."

"I see."

"Please do not try to guess who it was from or assume." Lexie added.

"Do you still have any? If so please hand it over."

Lexie placed Runt on the floor and he followed her to a bag by the door. She pulled out her tin and walked over to her mother. "That's all of it."

"Thank you. I will speak to your father about your punishment." Lilly said and hugged Lexie.

"Ok, may I at least still be able to hang out with Gina? I hardly get to see her." Lexie pouted.

"I can't promise you anything, but we will see."

"Ok, thank you." Lexie hugged her.

 ***SpongeBob imagination.**

 ***South Park Imagination Song**

 ***South Park Kyle getting annoyed with Imagination Song.**

 ***Hammer Bob Marely**

 ***Ugly Boy-Die Antwoord**

 ***Chef South Park.**

 ***T (Track 9) In Humor and In Sadness-'68**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 45

No one was here other than the maids, butlers, her bothers and Tiffany. Her parents and grandparents were at the country club, she was supposed to go with them but she didn't want to, she wanted to rest. Gina was going to come over later so they could go dress shopping with her mother, grandmother and Sarah.

One of the things she missed the most was swimming in the pond by her old home as Aries did whatever he liked. The music was blaring, the pool room made for great acoustics and she made a mental note to come back later and play her violin. The drum and the guitar kicked in and she knew the song all too well, **Mechanical Animals-Marilyn Manson**. It was already messing with her emotions; this had been her ringtone for the Bennet's except Lizzie and Jane, when and if they called her.

Taking a deep breath she arched her back and tried to float, as usual she began sinking. The song could still be heard as the water engulfed her, she was positive it was in her mind, that it was still crystal clear to her. The song was imbedded into her being after all. She had literally heard this song possibly a thousand times, on repeat over and over at times. There was just something about it, _"I am never gonna be the one for you, I am never gonna save the world from you, They'll never be good to you, bad to you, They'll never be anything, anything at all."_ The way he sang it, the way it related to her. The whole song was amazing but that verse.

An image came into her mind of herself and James when she was younger. She couldn't have been more than six, they were walking together somewhere and he was walking so fast, she tried keeping up but she tripped and fell. He noticed she wasn't by his side and turned around, anger in his eyes. He yelled at her for falling and she knew she was going to be in trouble. She was sitting on the floor in pain but he kept yelling as her knees began to bleed through her jeans; now Rose was going to get mad and she'd be in more trouble. He didn't even help her up. Even through her swelled up eyes she could see how annoyed he was at her existence and pain.

This was her life but it was not her. She was loved, she mattered, even if it was only her friends and family, the number had grown from five to about twenty. That was more than enough for her; John's love was more than enough for her. He was always telling her that she is his world; never in her life did she imagine that she could mean so much to someone or that someone could mean as much as John meant to her. Many things had changed in her life and it was all for the better. No matter how much shit she had to go through it was just another obstacle for her to overcome and it was crazy to think she could overcome anything as long as she had him but that was how she felt.

She felt the floor beneath her legs and she knew she hit the bottom but she could still hold her breath comfortably. All of a sudden something disturbed the water and she felt something grab her. Her mouth opened involuntarily causing water to rush into her lungs as she struggled against whatever trapped her. She surfaced and she couldn't stop coughing as something pulled her, she still tried fighting but it was fruitless. Making it to the ladder she got out and fell on her hands and knees still coughing.

"Are you ok Lexie?" She turned around to see Will fully clothed and dripping wet, panting.

"I was fine until you scared me." She coughed.

"I thought that-I mean- Well the music and you. Are. In. Your. Swimsuit." He said realizing it for the first time.

"You thought I was trying to drown." She deadpanned; it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No. Yes. I'm sorry." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " ***** It's on random." She said in a British accent and giggled.

The music was turned off. "Oh my gosh Will! Lexie! What happened?" Gina said behind them.

"Will tried to save me from drowning." Lexie giggled as Louis wrapped a towel around her and Gina giving one to Will.

"What?" Louis and Gina asked simultaneously.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Lexie snapped and then took a deep breath. "Louis can you get a change of clothes for Will? You might wish to ask Sawyer." He nodded and left quickly as Gina followed behind him.

Once she was calm enough, she made her way to the chair, drying herself absentmindedly. AS she sat down, she realized she was in her two piece blue polka dotted bathing suit. It tied at her hips and back with a thin string and she was feeling very naked right now. She quickly covered her body with the towel, had she known they would be here early, or if he was going to be here, she would have worn her one piece.

He walked over to the chair next to hers, drying his head mostly knowing it would be useless to waist it on his clothes. He averted his gaze from her exposed body, remembering her had a girlfriend now. He really did think the worst. He could hear the song from the down the hallway, it was sad and depressing. He remembered her ringtone and at the end it kept saying 'Suicide King.' Seeing her lying lifeless at the bottom of the pool made his heart race and adrenaline kicked in.

"I'm really sorry." He said looking down.

"It's ok." She stated, "I can see how you could think something so bad." She said offhandedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"I'm going to go get ready. I don't feel comfortable. We can speak over tea," she said before she quickly got up and left, leaving her things behind.

* * *

Entering the living room he saw Lexie sitting on the couch Indian style, wearing loose black shorts with a loose cream colored floral halter top. It was amazing how different she managed to look each time he saw her. She had her big bright smile as she played with a puppy. Without looking at him or giving any indication she knew he was there, she asked him to sit down.

"Where are Gina and Louis?" He asked realizing that he'd been gone for about thirty minutes and figured she took as long to shower and get ready as well.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them."

Footsteps could be heard and she quickly placed the puppy on the floor causing it to whine and cry. A maid entered with a tray and placed it on the table for Lexie. Lexie thanked her and prepared his tea for him before hers. Once she was finished she picked up the puppy and placed it on top of her feet.

"Relax I'm sure Louis is showing her the rest of the puppies." He took a sip of tea, relaxing a little. "Are you a virgin Will?"

He snapped his head up so fast it almost hurt. She was sitting back on the couch with the puppy now in her lap as if she had just asked about the weather. "I don't think that is any of your business."

"Of course it isn't. Just like Gina's sex life isn't any of yours."

"So she is having sex?" He asked worried.

"Not that I know of, you're missing the point." She smiled.

"Which is?" He snapped.

"Well ok, how about this…if Elizabeth wanted to have sex would you?" She asked. "It's rhetorical." She said before he actually answered. "Like I said it's none of my business, but don't go calling the kettle black." He looked at her confused. "May he who is without sin cast the first stone?" She shrugged.

"Yes," he said annoyed, "I understood. But she isn't ready to be in a relationship. Not after what happened."

"You are the one who isn't ready to see her in a relationship after what happened. Plus she's your younger sister. The best advice to give her is, don't do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with and be careful. Louis knows what happened. Besides they barely started dating and soon she'll go back to school." She said nonchalantly.

"That is a good point." He said already thinking of things to convince Gina to see and agree to his reasoning.

Understanding his meaning, Lexie glared at him. He wanted to avert his gaze but she had him trapped it seemed like a while passed before she soke. "You truly are an asshat."

"What did he do this time?" Gina said walking into the room and Lexie's hold over Will vanished instantly as she broke her gaze.

"Lexie that isn't nice." Louis chastised her.

"Would you like to tell them Will?" She smirked at him.

He felt somewhat bad but mostly he was annoyed that she was right, again. He knew Gina wasn't a virgin, he wasn't even a virgin and if Lizzie did want to have sex he would more than happy to give it to her. It would be hypocritical to tell her not to have sex, but she was going to get married someday and have children hopefully. Gina was happier than he remembered her months ago and she was a different person. She had grown up and she _had_ moved on from Wickham. She was right; he had been distant these past months. She no longer came to him first for anything, not even her problems; she most likely went to Anne or Lexie. She no longer needed him.

Looking over at Louis, he felt bad for assuming the worst of him; thinking he'd take advantage of his sister but he had a sister too. "Please forgive my reaction yesterday. I'm sorry Geo-Ina and I am sorry Louis. I am happy for the both of you."

Gina lit up and ran to hug him, knocking him back against the couch as his arms wrapped around her.

"Oh thank you Will! It means so much that you approve, I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you to Gina."

Louis made his way next to Lexie and gave her a big hug. When she turned to look at them again, he could see that big bright smile Rich and Gina spoke about, he could feel how happy she was and it was for them. Gina slowly pulled away and pecked his cheek before she went to give Lexie a hug. Gina's smile widened as she melted into Lexie's embrace.

"Oh my gosh! How cute! He has a brown spot! What's its name?" She exclaimed reaching for the puppy.

"John and I decided on Runtnerd or Runt for short."

"Runtnerd?" Gina giggled, "Ok you have to tell me the story behind it."

Lexie laughed and turned her bosy towards Louis and Gina. "Ok so it was between Runt or Nerd for two reasons. The second being because I love both candies and the first because he is the runt of the liter. Also I imagined calling him to me when I yelled NERRD! Can you imagine people's reactions?" She giggled. "A huge influence was The Simpson's when Homer goes to college. Marge pulls up to the campus; Homer sees a 'nerd' and yells, well nerd. I wasn't sure which to pick so John suggested Runtnerd and I fell in love with it."

"I like it!" Gina giggled.

"What is that mut doing on the couch?" Mrs. Burton's said sternly behind him.

"Well he's technically on my lap, but I'm sorry. I know better." Lexie said placing Runtnerd on the floor. He began to cry and reach up at Lexie as she pouted at it.

"Well I suppose that is acceptable, but if he ruins the couch you will be the one to clean it."

"I'm surprised you wouldn't jump at the opportunity and have the couches replaced." Lilly said walking in, "Hello Gina, William."

"That would be a good excuse to get new couches." Mrs. Burton said more to herself, interrupting Will's greeting.

Lilly giggled. "Give us fifteen minutes to change and then we will take off."

They took off and he noticed a woman in her early twenties with a phone glued to her hand and a big purse on the other. She was beautiful and very well dressed; she looked like a Barbie with black hair.

"Did you like your puppy Sarah?" Lexie asked making the woman snap her head up.

A smile spread across her face, "Yes, thank you very much Lexie. She is very adorable."

"It was just a small thank you for all of your help." Lexie smiled.

"Sarah!" Mrs. Burton yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Duty calls." She smiled and quickly took off.

"So you got them? That's great Lexie." Gina said excitingly. "I'm sure Will would love to see them."

"What did I miss?"

Lexie smiled brightly, "Follow me." She stood up with the puppy in on hand and he followed her out the living room, down the hallway and through a door.

"This morning Sarah was able to get me the first meeting with Mr. Bell. He sold me the puppies and two cars for a really great price." She smiled walking down the stairs.

He was stunned walking into the garage, there were several amazing cars parked along the walls but in the middle were a jet black '67 Impala, a green '72 Gran Torino GT, and a black '67 Chevelle.

"Wow, is that a '67 Impala?" He asked looking staring at the car, all worries of Gina and Louis alone out the window.

"Yes, Mr. Bell sold this one to my father. It's a beauty. I got the '72 Gran Torino GT for Hurst and I got John a '67 Chevelle." She ran her hand across the black car.

"They are in very good condition, have they been restored?"

"No everything is original."

"How much did you get them for?"

"A good deal, according to my father." He nodded knowing she would never tell him.

"They are going to love them. Especially John." Lexie smiled brightly at him.

"I hope so but I won't know until graduation. So until then I'll keep my fingers crossed. I have no idea how I'm going to keep from telling him." She smiled and took a deep breath in out of excitement.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"About your fake apology or assuming I would hurt myself?" She asked looking at the car.

"Both."

"It's fine, I understand your first instinct is to assume the worst in people. I have the same problem."

"I do not always assume the worst in people." He said bothered.

Her phone rang before she had a chance to respond. "Hello? Ok, I'm on my way." She put her phone away. "My mother and grandmother are ready to leave."

"I do not always assume the worst in people." He said again.

"Yes, you already said that." He glared at her. "Look it doesn't matter what I tell you, you're going to believe what you want and only listen to what you want to. In a nutshell, do you still wish to be my friend?" She stared into his eyes.

"Yes." He was rewarded with a smile.

"Ok then, friends."

"Just like that?" He smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hello?" Anne snapped.

"Hey Annie, busy?" Lexie smiled.

"Yes, let me call you back in 30 minutes," Anne quickly hung up.

* * *

"Hey Anne, you didn't give me a chance to tell you that you could have called me later."

"Please," she scoffed, "So what's up?"

"Will confronted me in the morning about yesterday."

"Just say the word and I'll set him straight." Anne's smile could be heard in her voice, but she was serious.

"No need, we spoke already but thank you. What should I tell my children when they ask about my childhood? Do you think that they would care to know such a thing?"

"I know I was never interested in my parents' childhood, but I would hear stories and see family photos."

"True, true. I wish I could go home so we may go into further detail."

"Well how about, you email it to me?" She asked hopefully. It was quiet and she knew Lexie was taking her time to think about it. She could even imagine her face.

"Ok, that could also work. May I write it in a journal format?"

"Of course you may Lexie." She happily answered. "So how is my puppy?"

"Adorable. I cannot believe we turned into _those_ girls." She giggled.

"Lexie, we just barely got them. And there is no way that I'm going to carry it around with me everywhere."

"Wait until you see it Anne. She is really cute in person. You'll want to carry it everywhere. But you are right, I know I wouldn't do it out of spite… My grandma already got one of those carriers that look like a purse for hers. It's really beautiful but still. They ruined it for me."

"That's what you say now, but I can just imagine that it's on your bed right now and you refuse to put it down. It already follows you everywhere."

Lexie pulled the phone away and started to laugh hysterically. When she calmed down she could here Anne giggling. "Why are we laughing right now?" Anne asked.

"Don't you know?" She giggled.

It was Anne's turn to burst out laughing, knowing she was spot on.

* * *

"Jane do you think you could help me get ready for my date?" She asked walking into their room.

"Of course Lizzie, I'd be happy to." Jane smiled brightly.

"Wow, we haven't done this in a long time." Lizzie smiled.

"I know, a lot has changed," Jane said a bit solemnly.

"We'll always have each other." Lizzie smiled.

"Always," she smiled. "So any idea where he's taking you?"

"He said he was taking me to a restaurant and a movie."

"That's nice, are you nervous?" Jane smirked.

"No, yes." She giggled.

"Well we've been out with him before."

"I know, but it's different. What do we talk about?" She asked realizing they've never spoken.

"Your likes and dislikes. Just relax, you know he likes you." Jane giggled.

"I hope so." Lizzie laughed.

"I'm happy to see you so happy Lizzie."

"You seem happy Jane. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great." She said sounding like her old self.

"Jane, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I miss having our late night chats and doing our homework together. I miss you." Lizzie said sadly.

"I miss you too Lizzie. I'm sorry. I just miss Alexa." She said a bit fearfully.

"What about dad? Don't you miss him?" Lizzie asked a bit angry.

"Yes, of course. But I just wish we could all be together again."

"Jane, Alexa is happy with her new lifestyle. She could have helped us, but she didn't. She's moved on, so should we." Lizzie responded defiantly. Jane's smile fell. "Jane I'm not saying this as a bad thing, all I'm saying is that she's a different person now." She amended.

"I'm just happy that she's happy." Jane said with a small knowing smile.

* * *

"Where are you off to all dressed up?" Her mom asked as she waited in the living room for Will to get there.

"I'm just going out with a couple of friends," she said looking out the window.

"Oh! Well have fun, I wish you would get out more Jane. How are you supposed to meet a man if you're locked indoors all day? All that beauty wasted behind books." She scolded Jane who was working on her homework.

"Looks aren't everything mom," Kitty replied curtly.

"Of course _you_ would say that. I'm surprised you managed to get that handsome boys attention." She scoffed.

"I'm going to go out to mom." Lydia beamed. "I'll be back around 12," she said walking towards the door.

"Just be careful." Rose smiled.

"HEY! That's my shirt! And jeans! MOM!" Kitty jumped up.

"It looks so much better on me!" Lydia whined.

"Just like old times; huh Jane?" Lizzie giggled.

"Oh Kitty! Just let her borrow them! You know, you are so selfish! They won't even fit you with all the weight you've been gaining!"

A stunned look came across Kitty's face. "I'm selfish?" She asked incredulously.

"You have a whole bag filled with designer clothes. It's not fair!" Lydia cried.

"I have seen that tart's apartment Kitty. While we're stuck here you're off living in a room bigger than this living room!"

"Why don't we all calm down?" Jane began standing up.

A car started honking impatiently and Lydia's phone started ringing. "My ride's here. I'll see you later." Lydia huffed. "Don't worry mom, at least I won't come back pregnant like some people!" She glared at Kitty before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

A pained look came into Kitty's face and she turned her attention to her phone not wanting to see Lizzie's shocked and pained expression.

"What did she mean?" Lizzie breathed out as fear consumed her.

Kitty sighed and looked up at her. "I found out I am pregnant." Her voice quivered with shame, feeling dirty. She really wished she was with Lexie; she never made her feel this way.

Lizzie paled and Jane stood there, she knew all along but never said anything to Lizzie and a part of her wish she had.

"I can't wait! I'm going to have a grandbaby! Hopefully it's a boy." Rose beamed unaware of the tension in the room.

Lizzie received a message; numbly looking at the phone she saw a message from Will. He was outside for their date.

"I-um my ride is here. We'll talk later ok?" Lizzie said staring at Kitty who just nodded.

* * *

"Wow so you didn't get into any trouble?"

"No. Well they didn't give it back to me and they kept my tin. They must have thrown it away.

"Crazy. I would have been grounded for the rest of my life." Gina said stunned.

"The only places I go are either with them or here, so they couldn't really ground me. They know I don't get to see you; however I cannot go out with Kevin and Louis. But I see and speak to them every day so, you know." Lexie teased.

"Ssooo, do you want to smoke? I have chronic." Gina said mischievously.

A slow smile crept into Lexie's face and she softly nodded. "Can we go outside? I get paranoid being indoors. Plus the walk back will help calm me more. Oh! We _have_ to listen to something awesome. Like mind blowing and chill." Lexie said drifting off into her own mind.

"Great! I'll be right back, wait here." She said so Lexie could know.

Runt and Snuggles jumped at her trying to get her attention and broke her from her thoughts. She continued to play with them and soon she heard voices heading her way.

"Please bring my car around to the front." The puppies left her and ran up to Will to sniff him out. Lexie whistled and Runt instantly went running back to her. "I suppose you had no problem training him." He smiled.

She smirked, "No some things are simple enough. He's a quick learner though. I just wish he would take to potty training. He's getting there though." She said fondly petting him.

"What about this little guy?" He indicated to Snuggles who was still sniffing around him.

"I came to help Gina train him. His name is Snuggles."

"Gina?" He asked looking around.

"Yes William?" She asked behind him. "Oh! I see you've met the newest member of our family. Be nice to him, his name is Snuggles. Isn't he just so cute!" She lightly squealed.

"You almost want to squeeze it to death." Lexie stated picking up Runt, staring deep into his eyes as he wagged his tail. A smile slowly crept into her face, "They are so adorable!"

"Ha like in ***** Key and Peele!" Gina giggled.

Lexie started laughing and Gina couldn't help but join in. "Yes, exactly! But don't worry Runtnerd, I could never hurt you." She hugged him to her face.

"Looking good Will. Going somewhere nice?" Gina asked noticing how well Will was dressed. He was in a dark maroon button up shirt with black Dockers, his hair comed to the side and his jacket hanging over his hand.

"Yes I have a date with Elizabeth. I'm on my way to pick her up."

"Ooo! Where are you taking her?" Gina smiled.

"To the Bingley's restaurant, I made reservations and a movie."

"How nice, I think she'll like that. We should go tomorrow for lunch Lexie," she turned to face her but Lexie was too engrossed in a fight with Runt to respond. She kept roughhousing with him and he was trying to bite her hand.

"What are you doing Lexie?" Gina giggled. "He's going to bite you." She warned.

"I'm trying to make him tough. I was even thinking of giving him a Mohawk and a little tie." She laughed.

"So would you like to go for lunch tomorrow?" Gina giggled.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Lexie asked picking Runt up.

"The Bingley's restaurant; Bing."

"Will I see Caroline there?"

"Nope they're not in town."

"The car is ready Mr. Darcy." Cedrick came into the room.

"Thank you Cedrick," Will smiled. "Wish me luck." He sighed telling Gina.

She gave him a tight hug and gave him a reassuring smile. "Good luck."

"Good luck Will." Lexie brightly smiled. "Why are we wishing him luck?" Lexie asked as Will walked away.

"He has a date with Lizzie."

"That's cool. So what's the plan for tonight, for I am at your disposal?" Lexie asked standing and giggled as she took a dramatic bow.

"Well let's go smoke before it gets dark."

* * *

She would have been nervous as she made her way to his car but the news she just heard was still fresh. She still didn't know how to feel but looking up at him brought a smile to her face. He was waiting outside his car, smiling showing off his dimples, he looked really handsome and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. His hand was behind his back, once she reached him, he quickly but tenderly pecked her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he breathed pulling out flowers from behind his back.

She beamed and he saw that sparkle in her eyes he loved so much. "Thank you Will these are really lovely." She gave him a soft smile and softly kissed his lips, enjoying the contact of their skin.

"Is everything ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes, I just found out some really shocking news."

"Would you like to speak about it?"

"How about I tell you later?" She asked hopefully and he nodded with a smile.

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. They mostly caught up on each other's day but there was still a slight tension between them. It was mostly quiet and she hoped it was just because they were both nervous and not because he was having second thoughts.

They arrived quick enough and were seated immediately in a more private section of the restaurant. Though she was dressed in her best dress and it wasn't cheap either, she felt so out of place. She had to remain confident though, she'd been to plenty of nice restaurants with Will and to Alexa's concerts, the only difference was they were alone and she was trying to impress him.

"How is your family?" Will asked breaking the silence once their order was placed.

Lizzie's eyes widened a bit. "They're ok. Kitty is visiting for the break." She said softly.

"Yes, Lexie told me she came down with her. However they split up, so she knew you were in Colorado, just not where. For a while I thought I kept seeing you everywhere." He smiled fondly.

"Really?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes. I was even going to ask Rich to help track you down," he admitted nervously. "I just wanted to know that you were ok." He said reassuringly.

"What else did Alexa tell you?"

"Nothing, Georgie is the one that told me Cat was staying with Lexie. Either she doesn't know the other details or she just didn't tell me."

Lizzie nodded and then looked down at the table. "Wow this isn't really first date conversation; at least not over diner," she breathed out a laugh.

"How about we change the topic? How is school, have you given anymore thought to what you're going to do after you graduate?"

"I'm going to look for a full time job for the summer and go to community college for my basics. Haw about you?" She said calmly. Something else that was ruined were her plans, she really did want to travel, she didn't care too much about school but she knew her plans would have to wait now.

"I'm going to be working at my father's office here in Colorado. I got accepted into Stanford." He said unexcitedly, it wasn't like he had an option.

"Congratulations," she smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. _Where does that leave us?_ She shook the thought from her head, they just started dating.

"Thank you, it was my father's Alma Marta," he stated. "If I could have gone anywhere, I would have preferred Harvard or Yale."

"Did you get accepted there?"

"I didn't apply but I believe I would have been."

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yes, it was really funny, I would've never imagined you watching it, let alone liking it." She teased. Get Hard was one of the last movies she would have imagined him watching but he actually paid attention and laughed.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Neither did I but Rich recommended it and he is a huge movie buff."

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

They reached the car and before he could open the door for her, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He stood still before he got over his shock. He moved his lips against hers and then broke apart for air. She entered the car with a goofy smile and buckled up, when he got in he leaned over and gave her another knee wobbling kiss without using his tongue.

"Would you like to go home now?" He asked starting the car.

The thought of going home brought Kitty to her mind, her smile fell. "No, but I do need to speak to Kitty." She said solemnly.

"Would you like to talk about what was upsetting you? We can go get ice cream."

She smiled and nodded, not wanting to leave him. She was surprised at how well they got along and that she enjoyed his company even if they still hadn't spoken much.

* * *

They were sitting outside the small ice cream shop, they had already eaten their gelato and she was surprised she hadn't tried it sooner but he had convinced her.

"As you know Kitty is visiting," she stated not knowing where to start. He nodded but didn't say anything, encouraging her to continue. She grabbed his hand afraid that once she told him, he would run and want nothing to do with her. "I just found out that she is pregnant, right before you picked me up." She said looking down ashamed.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. "Wickham?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I believe so, I haven't spoken to her."

He just nodded. "Is that why Lexie is looking after her?"

"I don't know why. No one knows why but maybe she feels responsible."

A confused look came upon his face. "Responsible for what?"

"Who knows how she thinks." Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't think she has anything to feel responsible for." He simply stated.

"I didn't either." She snapped.

He took a deep breath. "Of course not," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek, not wanting to argue over something so small.

* * *

"Hey Kitty, were you going to go to sleep soon?" Lizzie asked as she entered the living room.

Kitty was in her pajamas and the couch was already made for her to sleep in. "No, I'm just watching TV and texting Mary. Did you want to speak now or are you tired?"

"No, now would be ok." She gave her a small smile.

Kitty sat up and scooted over for her to join her on the couch. "Did you have fun tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, it was a great night." She smiled fondly.

"I'm glad I didn't ruin it."

"It was shocking but I'm just worried about you. Does Alexa know?"

"Yes. She's been great; she already read several baby books even though I'm not going to keep it." Kitty admitted softly.

"You're not going to keep it?"

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mom. Lexie looked into a lot of adoption agencies and she found some really great ones. I'm thinking of having an open adoption." She smiled.

"Is it Wickham's?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't plan on telling him or ever seeing him again." She shrugged.

"I'm sure Denny will figure it out." She stated remembering they were related.

"Maybe but he hasn't spoked to him since we ran away."

"I don't think you should give him or her up. It's only been about two months, there's plenty of time to think about this."

Kitty pursed her lips together. She wanted to tell her that she knew this already; Lexie already told her she didn't have to have the final say now. Lexie was even going to go as far as living with the baby for a while to see if it was something she really wanted but she knew in her heart she wasn't ready. There were many things she wanted to do and she knew Lexie would help her so she wasn't worried about that, she was only sixteen and Teen Mom did not make it seem fun. Plus she'd already met Noah and even though John said he didn't like anyone except Lexie and his sister, she didn't enjoy his crying and screaming; not knowing what he wanted. Her hope was to find someone who couldn't have any kids and give them the loving home they deserve with a mother _and_ father. She wanted to tell her all of this but Lexie was right, it was her life, her decision.

"You're right Lizzie I still have a lot of time to think about it." She smiled weakly. "I'm a little tired, is it ok if I go to bed."

"Of course, thank you for speaking to me. Just know that everything will be ok and I will help you however I can. Don't rush you're decision." She stood up and leaned down to give her a hug. "Goodnight Kitty."

"Goodnight Lizzie," she almost sighed; _Kitty!_ _How many times had she told all of them she preferred Cat? Jane was the only one who listened to her here._

* * *

"Alexa, will you please play us something on the violin?" Mr. Darcy asked as they drank tea.

"Of course," she smiled stiffly but relaxed when Gina stood up and made her way to the piano. She and Gina had been playing together earlier, while Lizzie and Will were off on their own, so she suggested the last song they played. " **Tchaikovsky-Valse Sentimentale**?"

Lizzie was watching Will stare at Alexa with adoration as she played. Her eyes were closed and she was lost in the music, playing her emotions as she fluently swayed with the music. The tune started out lively and happy, to solemnly.

She tried telling herself that Alexa was with John and Will was hers but she couldn't get the times she'd seen Will and her together out of her head. The song wasn't helping anything; it was like a storm on a perfect day. She remembered how they laughed and smiled together, how easy they got along; when it looked like he was going to kiss her. Then there was the other day when they found out she smoked. She wanted to tear her arm off when she had left it on Will and looked deep into his eyes. There was no question she was jealous of their relationship.

Turning her attention, she stared at her half-sister. From her perfectly manicured fingernails, to her diamond earrings; her blouse was more modest but her jeans were skin tight. She even had Jimmy Choo 'Lapris' Pointy Toe Pump high heels, she screamed wealth and elegance; a bonus for going to private school and being friends with Anne and Hurst. Lexie looked like someone who belonged, she wondered if she'd fit in so easily and the petty part of her rolled her eyes. _Why are you in six inch heels?_

* * *

 ***Vehicle-Ides of March** began to play through the Beats speaker as Lexie made her way back to the counter. She was trying not to step on Runt or Snuggles as they followed her, while she was lip-syncing and moving to the beat. She began mixing her bowel again, dancing in place as Gina listed for a while before she started dancing.

Will and she were on their way to get something to drink when they heard the music blaring through the kitchen doors. By the time they reached the kitchen they were treated with a handful of women dancing and the wonderful smell of cookies. Mrs. Reynolds and the maids were dancing side to side, shaking their hips, while Gina and Lexie were making up a dance. Gina would do some moves and Lexie would copy her, throwing in her own moves at the end and then they'd dance together. Towards the end of the song, they already had a whole dance routine.

Will couldn't stop staring at Georgie with awe, he couldn't help but smile brightly as he watched her. Yes, he indulged at times and called her Gina but she will always be Georgie to him, his little sister. He hardly got to see this side of her, she was happy; she was giggling, smiling, and having a carefree time dancing as she mixed something covered in flour.

Lizzie was watching Lexie dance and when she saw Will's look of adoration, she misunderstood who he was staring at. Looking back at the girls, it was clear that the star was Gina even though Lexie was lip syncing. Lexie was too lost in the song and it was hard not to want to dance around her, it looked like so much fun but Gina was the one leading them both.

The song ended and a quieter song played through the speaker. Runt and Snuggles started barking and ran up to Lizzie and Will. Gina abruptly stopped dancing but Lexie glanced at them before she kept moving side to side, lip syncing to the new song.

"Hey! Would you guys like some cookies?" Gina asked.

Mrs. Reynolds and the other maids jumped and stopped dancing, noticing they had an audience, they excused themselves embarrassed and quickly walked out the kitchen.

Looking around he noticed dozens of cookies all around the kitchen. It looked like Lexie and Gina were mixing and backing, Mrs. Reynolds was looking over everything and the maids were packing them into white boxes.

"There is plenty to go around," Lexie added as she worked and kept dancing. "I got the recipe from John's grandmother."

"No thanks." Lizzie said.

"You have to try them." All three of them said in unison, Lexie and Gina broke out giggling and Will just chuckled. Lizzie felt hurt being left out of the joke.

"I'm actually thirsty." Lizzie said politely, "Perhaps later."

"Don't mind if I do." He walked over to the batch closest to the oven, picking one up. He instantly dropped it once he picked it up, realizing they must have just come out of the oven. The puppies noticed and instantly ran towards the mess on the floor.

"Runtnerd. No!" Lexie playfully scolded and giggled. "You're going to get sick!" She tried to say seriously.

Lizzie laughed at her. "It's a dog Lexie, it doesn't understand."

"Runt! Come here!" She commanded sharply. A sad look came into his eyes as he bowed his head and softly walked over to Lexie and sat at her feet. Lexie smiled triumphantly and bent down to pet him. "Good boy," she said sweetly, "Come." He followed her to her purse and she pulled out a bag of puppy treats and gave one to him. Snuggles noticed and quickly tried to steal Runts.

Lizzie giggled, "You named your puppy Runt!?"

"Runtnerd but he responds to Runt." She stated.

Lizzie laughed, "Remember dad used to call you Runt when we were little?" She smiled and turned to Will and Gina. "You see even when we were younger; Lexie was always the short one. I think you were only taller than Lydia for two years." She teased.

Lexie fought hard trying to keep her feelings from coming out, and suppress what she was feeling at the moment. "Don't forget to mention fatter. Remember Rose was always saying that too? In fact I'm the only one who couldn't get hand-me-downs." She answered as if in a daze.

Lizzie pursed her lips and blushed from embarrassment while Runt and Snuggles began fighting over Runt's treat again.

"Snuggles, stop." Gina giggled nervously but Snuggles kept trying to bite Runt. Lexie handed her a treat with a smile. "Snuggles," she called teasingly, waving the treat close to the ground. He instantly ran up to her and began jumping up at it. "Good boy, now sit. Sit. Sit. Sit!" He sat and Gina rewarded him with an ecstatic smile. "Good boy!"

Will quickly cleaned up his own mess before he grabbed another cookie and leaned back on the counter. Lizzie walked over to him and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

"What's with all the cookies?" He asked trying to break the small tension in the room.

"May I tell them Lexie?" Gina asked.

"Of course my horse. You are only helping me." Lexie giggled, stopped and turned to Lizzie. "Don't worry I know she isn't really a horse." She said seriously, Gina started to giggle and Lexie joined in.

He could feel Lizzie's grip tighten around him and he placed an arm around her. He looked down at her and she leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. He was happy at how easy this was, being with her. He thought they'd be a bit shyer, but they seemed to fit together.

"What are friends for?" She smiled, "It's a thank you for the Bell's, Sarah, some for the Burton's and the guards, some for us, and we wanted to have more than enough." Gina smiled.

When the timer went off, Lexie and Gina quickly washed their hands as Mrs. Reynolds and the other maids walked back into the kitchen. Mrs. Reynolds placed an oven mitt on and everyone started to get back to work.

"Would you like something William?" She asked after replacing the cookies.

"No thank you Mrs. Reynolds we just came to get something to drink." Will smiled.

"Oh you must try the lemonade." Gina smiled brightly again.

"It's the best I ever had." Lexie smiled.

"Gail's lemonade?" Will asked with a small smile, remembering how great Lexie was with Nicky. Lexie giggled and nodded.

"It really is the best." Gina smiled.

Will poured Lizzie and him a cup. "It really is delicious." He sighed.

"Is Gail your maid?" Lizzie asked.

"No, she's the Drake's cook. She's amazing. She even helped Mrs. Drake with her cookie recipe."

"And John with his chocolate shakes. I would kill for one right now! Can you make us some?" Gina pleaded.

"Sorry G, can't help you there. He won't share; he always kicks me out of the kitchen. Cat has tried to a couple of times to sneak in but he's so big he blocks out this much." She extended her hands over the counter.

"Ok but next time I go visit, he has to make them!" Gina giggled and grabbed a cookie.

"Oh you're still with John?" Lizzie blurted.

"Yes," she said confused before looking down at her naked finger. "I just took the ring off so I could make the cookies."

"Aunt Maddie told me you weren't going to get married at the end of the school year anymore."

"No, we decided to wait." Lexie smiled brightly thinking of John.

Her phone started ringing and she lit up as the song played. Lizzie and Will both recognized it from when she was dancing in the woods.

"Hello John, hold on. Excuse me," she told them before she ran excitedly out of the kitchen as fast as she could in high heels, out the backdoor. Runt followed behind her, abandoning his treat and leaving Snuggles to eat it for him.

"That's her ringtone for him?" Lizzie giggled.

"You'd have to listen to the song." Gina said in a clipped tone.

"I-"

Lexie's laugh could be heard and Gina giggled. "It's perfect for them." She smiled fondly.

"It smells delicious in here," Mr. Darcy said entering the kitchen.

"Daddy you must try some cookies!" Gina ran up to him, giving him a tight hug.

He smiled and returned it. "Hello William, Elizabeth." He said walking with Gina in his arms towards the counter.

"What's with all the cookies?" He asked looking around.

"I'm helping Lexie bake them." Gina said proudly. He grabbed one and it was soon gone.

"Wow these are delicious. She made these?" He asked astonished.

" _We_ made them." Gina stated.

"Mr. Darcy, the doctor said you are not to have too many sweets." Mrs. Reynolds reprimanded after Mr. Darcy ate two more, he nodded but grabbed another when she wasn't looking.

"What are the two of you up to?" Mr. Darcy asked Will.

"Playing video games." He stated.

"I see." He said, it looked as if he was going to say something but a smile appeared on his face as Lexie walked back in. "Hello Alexa." He beamed.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy. Have you tried the cookies?" She smiled brightly, glowing.

"Yes, they are delicious." He said taking another as he looked behind his shoulders.

"Thank you, though I cannot take any credit." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Try the lemonade daddy." Gina smiled handing him a glass. "Lexie made it as well."

He took a sip and smiled brightly. "I hope you make some more before you leave." He smiled noticing the pitcher was more than half empty.

"Yes, I would love to; I did use your kitchen after all." She smiled.

"Or you could just give me the recipe." Mrs. Reynolds smiled sweetly.

"Sorry but I am sworn to secrecy. Not even John knows the lemonade recipe." Lexie giggled.

"If I make you a batch of my cookies before you leave, will you please pass them onto Mrs. Drake and ask her to consider trading cookie recipes?" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

"I would be happy too." Lexie smiled. "I will deliver them myself." She giggled, knowing John would eat them before they reached his grandmother.

 ***"It's on Random," Shaun of the Dead.**

 ***Key and Peele-Cute puppies skit.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 46

The girls who would be participating in the auction were called to the stage, Lexie stiffly followed behind Tiffany, Lizzie, and Gina. They were placed in order and when she was told she'd be last she couldn't help but feel as if there was a conspiracy against her. She really wished her grandmother had asked her permission first instead of volunteering her.

….

"Our next girl is Elizabeth Bennet," the announcer said and Lizzie stepped up to the spotlight, blushing and smiling.

"$1,000!" Will shouted, he was going to make sure that she danced with him.

"$1,100!" Someone shouted, followed by another bidder and another.

"$1,700!" Will shouted almost in anger but no one else out bid him and he won the first dance with Lizzie. It was the highest bid so far and the other girls didn't look happy about it.

Next was Gina who looked back at her nervously and stood in the spotlight uncomfortably. She looked back at her again and Lexie gave her a reassuring smile. Gina relaxed, knowing that Louis was going to dance with her. He ended up winning the dance for $1,800. There were several more girls before it was finally her turn.

She stiffly made her way up to the spotlight and stood there tall and perfectly poised. She didn't smile, she didn't look at anyone; she appeared cold as she stood their impassively but the whole time her perfectly manicured nails were digging into her palm but she was trying not to squeeze too hard. She heard someone shout $1,300 and she was glad that at least she had been bid on but she wanted this to be over already.

"Remember this is for charity." The announcer said. He was about to laugh but stopped when he felt a chill run up his spine. He at looked at Lexie who was looking at him with her dead eyes.

 _Motherfucker! Just be happy to be getting anything! And that I'm up here! Douche!_ She thought as she looked at him, a dark part of her wanting to do horrible things to the man. She took a deep breath and stated calculating how much they made on the plates alone along with the other girls bids. It was enough to keep her distracted. Even though she was a Burton, that didn't seem to have a big influence on the boys around her age and the men must have not wanted to bid thinking it would be creepy.

"$1,500." She heard followed by several gasps. She was surprised this guy would pay $200 more than the asking price but her demeanor didn't change. She really wished that no one would outbid him, she hated standing up here. She felt like a lobster in a restaurant sitting in a fish tank, awaiting its death. The man won her and she was happy to finally have it over with, now all she had to do was dance once and go back to her seat.

As the mas approached the stage to meet her, she couldn't help the smile that spread her face. His name was Clark Peterson who was 19, tall and skinny, kind of lanky but muscular. He was dressed immaculately and he was very handsome in his own right with jet black hair and powder blue eyes. They met the second day she came to the country club, she was supposed to spend the day with her grandparents but her grandfather got called away on business. Her grandma and her were getting something to eat when they ran into Clark and his grandmother who were having tea. His grandma invited them to join them and they spent the rest of the day together.

Unfortunately for the rest of the female population he was attracted to his own sex. When she first met him, he gave off the energy that he didn't want to know her so she was in her mask when he would speak to her but eventually he became friendly and flamboyant and he broke through her shell and they quickly became friends.

"Thank you for ending my misery." She smiled.

"I knew no one would outbid me." He said arrogantly.

"You could have paid less. But I suppose it's for a good cause." She smiled up at him as they positioned themselves to dance.

"And you're worth every penny. Besides that's what my grandmother gave me to bid for you." He said nonchalantly and smirked as the music began.

"I'll be sure to thank her." She smiled brightly on the verge of laughter.

"Don't get all nervous on me but all of these people are staring. Do you think they have like a gaydar?"

Lexie laughed out loud causing several more people to look at them. "I think they are trying to figure out why someone so handsome would pay more, especially for me." She said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and spun her, she was smiling brightly now and he couldn't help but smile even if a lot of people were staring at them. He wasn't found of any attention, it unsettled him greatly. He feared that if someone paid close enough attention they would see that he was gay; he wasn't ashamed of it and his family knew but there was still so much stigma against it. It was something they both had in common, both of them hated attention but once they were comfortable, they were able to relax.

When he first met her, he assumed that she was going to try to flirt with him and throw herself at him but she politely told him hello and diverted her attention to his grandmother. He could tell she was different from other girls, she was cold and had no interest in him what so ever but she was never rude to him when he tried to speak to her. It was as if the more she tried to ignore him the more he wanted to get to know her, especially after her and her grandma left. His grandmother made a comment on how great Lexie was despite coming from no money.

It was because of her that they were all staring but he knew if he told her she would make a comment to bring herself down and that it would make her uncomfortable. He witnessed it when they first met and he thought it was from growing up with Mrs. Burton; however when she would say something about Lexie or towards her, Lexie took it as constructive criticism with a big bright smile. He learned a lot from watching her and when he Googled her he understood so much more. The first article he read was the one that the Bennet's sold and the second one was her interview. From their first meeting, he knew that the latter was true. On their second meeting he went in with a different attitude, wanting to be her friend and soon he broke through her exterior.

Everyone was trying to figure out what happened to the Alexa from before the dance. She had been a mirror image to her grandmother with the exception of the conceited look. When she found out she was going to participate in the auction she got angry. Not only did she not want to do it but she had John and it seemed so wrong, almost like cheating. She thought she was going to end up with a complete stranger; Tiffany had Kevin, Gina had Louis and she didn't want her father, grandpa or Sawyer to bid on her. She would give small smiles to her family's friends and short answers. She was stiff and rigid, making her family nervous even if she did everything as she should have; they'd never seen this side of her, not even when she first met them. She seemed to relax when Gina and Louis spoke to her but her appearance never faltered, she was like a statue almost.

"You should have smiled up there. I am sure you would have gotten the highest bid." He stated knowing that her smile brought out her true beauty. She giggled and shook her head no as she rolled her eyes, kicking herself down without any words.

* * *

"Who are you looking at?" Will asked her breaking her gaze.

"Do you know who Alexa is dancing with?" Lizzie asked still looking past him.

Turning them, he waited until they turned to get a good look at him. "His name is Clark Peterson. He lives a couple of houses down and he's in college."

"Oh, they seem to know each other well." She said looking at her laughing with this man.

"You look beautiful." He gave her chaste kiss, her short heels brought her to his eye level and even without them she was just under his eyes.

"Thank you. My mom helped me buy it. It was fun, Jane and I went shopping together. We haven't done that since Alexa left." She said sadly.

"I'm sure Charlie breaking up with her didn't help matters." He cringed, knowing he was responsible. He hadn't really given much thought into Jane's feelings before now.

"No but I think she's over him. She seems happy now, like her old self." She softly smiled.

"I see." Was all he could say, he was hoping that there would have been hope to get her and Charlie back together but if she moved on, it didn't make sense to try.

* * *

Lexie and Clark were in a corner speaking to Gina and Louis as Lizzie and Will walked up to them. Lexie noticed them and smiled, "Clark, I'd like for you to meet William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Clark Peterson." She smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." He smiled and shook their hands. "I think I remember you from school. You're friends with the Bingley's aren't you?" He asked looking around, remembering Caroline.

"I am acquainted with them." Will answered.

"How long have you known Alexa?" Lizzie asked.

"For a while." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Lexie's shoulder affectionately.

Lizzie's eyes widened a bit. She found Lexie's green eyes staring at her, observing but she didn't give any clue to what she was thinking.

"I would say it's been about four days." Lexie answered.

"Being forced to hang out for hours and two days, it was only natural we bond so well."

Lexie giggled, "I can see how that makes sense; it took us what? Less than two days G?" Lexie giggled and placed her hand on Gina.

"Yes, that was the fastest I'd ever made friends with anyone; along with Anne and Mary."

"Awe yes, the famous Anne and Mary." Clark chuckled.

Will and Lizzie felt like outsiders and they had known Lexie longer than any other person in their group. They were about to excuse themselves but Lexie jump up excitedly.

"Nu Shooz! We _have_ to dance! Excuse us!" She got out from under Clark's arm and pulled him along quickly as he tried not to trip.

They all watched as Lexie set the rhythm of the dance before Clark joined in. Louis was looking at his phone. " **Nu Shooz-I Can't Wait.** " He chuckled and put his phone away. "How does she remember all of that? It's from 1986!" He chuckled asking Gina.

"Let's go dance!" Gina smiled, pulling Louis with her. They made their way next to Lexie and Clark and Will couldn't help but smile brightly as he watched Gina dance.

* * *

"It seems as if you are in a better mood." Will told Lexie as they danced after several minutes of silence.

"Do you always speak while dancing?" She asked. "Personally I like to listen to the music and allow my body to move with it." She smiled. "But if you insist, what would you like to talk about?"

He smiled showing his dimples, at the irony of how he had this very conversation with Lizzie once. As if understanding he was thinking of Lizzie she spoke.

"I am happy that she has made you so happy Will. You deserve it."

"I don't think I deserve her, but I will try my best to be the man she would like me to be."

Lexie smiled brightly. "I know exactly what you mean. I use to think that way also but I found that I do deserve John, and I like the attitude and feeling I get from it. It's hard to explain." She smiled at her private joke.

"You deserve to be happy Lexie; I am glad that you found John." He said recognizing the look in her eyes.

The song ended and he escorted her to the table and as she sat down, he noticed Lizzie wasn't in her seat. He took his seat and waited, after several minutes passes, Gina and Louis came and told him Lizzie said she needed some air and stepped outside.

Walking out into the garden, he looked around and saw her looking off into the distance. He quietly approached her but as if sensing him she softly spoke.

"Is there something going on between you and Alexa?"

"How can you think that?" He asked shocked.

"The way you two look at each other and touch, it seems as if you are more than just friends." She stated.

"We're not friends." He stated.

"You didn't answer the question," was her reply.

He felt his temper rising but he took a deep breath, "No. We have never been anything more than friends. She was distant with me after I tried to kiss her." He admitted.

She turned around sharply, her eyes wide and sad. "You liked her?" She asked in disbelief even though deep down she had known.

"Yes, but she never reincorporated those feelings. She has John after all." Her face dropped and he went to hug her. "Do not question my feelings for you. I love you and I always have. Before her; it's just that I find it is easy to speak to her, but I never loved her." He said sincerely holding her tightly.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Will you please not speak to her anymore? I just get so jealous; it breaks my heart to see you together." She said honestly.

"I-I don't know if I can do that." He said truthfully, not wanting to lie. "But I will try…I love you Elizabeth." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much G! Remember to stay in touch." Lexie said hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too and I will. I promise." She smiled.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone," Will came up to her as Gina spoke to Louis. Lexie nodded and turned to walk out into the patio, overlooking the pond.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked confused.

"Elizabeth told me about Kitty…and her baby." He deadpanned.

She softly nodded. "Yes, she has decided to give it up for an open adoption. I think it is a really great thing she is doing. I am so proud of her."

"You convinced her to give up her child?"

She sighed and walked up to the rail; he couldn't help but look her over as she leaned over it. "Of course not, I support any decision she wants to make but it is her choice alone." She said tersely. "Why do you care?" She spat. "Sorry, it's just… I don't like how you assume the worst of me." She said softly.

"I am sorry-"

"Its human nature I suppose." She said shrugging him off.

"Do you need any help?" He asked truly concerned. She laughed at him.

"Sorry, I know that no one knows how much money I inherited. I'm still not use to it." She explained. "No. Catherine and I have an arrangement. I am more than capable of taking care of her and a child without it putting a strain on me, but she knows my boundaries. As I said she has decided to give it to a loving and caring family."

He nodded in agreement, though she could not see him. "There was something else I wished to speak to you about." She didn't say anything but continued to look at the pond. "I do not think I can be your friend anymore." He said sadly which she immediately picked up on.

All she could do was nod. "It is for the best," was her response and he couldn't help but get angry.

"What!?"

"John would also prefer if we were not friends, but he was able to put aside his feelings for mine. It is not as if we were friends anyways. You are too judgmental for me; but at the same time I never minded."

"Elizabeth-"

"You do not need to explain," she said nonchalantly.

"Do you really feel so little over the loss of our friendship?"

"Yes." She honestly answered. "Like I said, we were never truly friends. Though I have known you longer than Rich I am a lot closer to him than I am to you." She shrugged. "If it ensures your happiness, who am I to deny you that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Lexie-"

"Alexa. Only my friends call me Lexie." She interrupted him causing him to sigh in frustration.

"It isn't that I don't want to-"

"Look, what does it matter? We are not going to be friends either way." She said turning to look at him.

He knew there would be no wining this argument with her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Like how cute!" Kitty said getting down on the floor to play with all the puppies as soon as they entered the living room.

"We will be taking off in about an hour Cat. Would you like some tea Elizabeth?" Lexie said standing up.

"No, I should be taking off. I don't want to leave Will waiting. Plus I'm going to say bye to Gina before she leaves." She said. "I'm going to miss you Ki-Cat." Lizzie said and Kitty stood up to engulf her in a hug.

"I'll see you around Lizzie, we gotta keep in touch." Kitty smiled.

"I promise."

"I'll show you out." Lexie said. Lizzie and Runt followed her back out the front door. "Thank you for bringing Catherine." She finally spoke when they reached the car.

"I hope we can keep in touch." Lizzie told her as she stood awkwardly by the car.

"No we cannot." Lizzie looked at her shocked.

"Why not?"

"If Will doesn't want to be friends with me, you expect me to believe you want my friendship?" She stated.

"Lexie-"

"It's Alexa." She spat and then sighed. "I remember one Christmas; I did not receive anything for being a bad girl. Cat received a rag doll and she came over to me and handed it to me to play with. Lydia started crying that the doll was hers causing Rose and James to come into the room. I tried to explain the doll was Cat's but you _swore_ that you saw me take it from Lydia. I threw the stupid thing at her, hitting her in the face. She screamed bloody murder over a fucking rag doll." She said vehemently. "Would you like to know what happened after that?" She asked rhetorically. "James took me to his study to instill the lesson of not taking things that do not belong to me."

"Lexie-" Lizzie said sadly.

"Look. I don't want to be your friend, nor do I want to be Will's." She stated stubbornly to drop the topic. "Be happy with Will, he deserves to be happy." She said and turned to leave.

Lizzie sadly got into the car and waited a while before she took off to Will's. Lexie stopped before she reached the door and sat down on a chair outside. She took a big calming breath, happy she was able to keep the monster at bay. It wanted to let Lizzie know that Will confided with her about why they ended their friendship. It would have loved nothing more than to rub it in her face that Will really wanted to be her friend, that he tried to kiss her several times, and that he liked her at one point. But that wasn't who she was.

* * *

Lizzie numbly drove to the Darcy's, her thoughts going a million miles a minute but she couldn't believe that Lexie didn't want to keep in touch with her. She didn't understand. _'If Will doesn't want to be friends with me, you expect me to believe you want my friendship?'_ She had to find out what Will told her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He asked as she absentmindedly walked to the door from her car.

"Lexie hates me." She pouted as Will engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, why would you think that?"

"She told me that we couldn't keep in touch. That she didn't want to."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just…" He couldn't find the word. Upset would be lie, Lexie honestly didn't seem to care that they no longer were going to speak. She even gave him a big hug and told him she harbored no ill feelings towards either of them. She just wanted their happiness. "She just wants us to be happy and in her mind that must mean having no contact with either of us." He said leading her into the living room.

"What did you tell her?" Lizzie asked.

"I told her I no longer wish to be her friend and she didn't care. She said John would be happy about it… She said I was too judgmental to be her friend." He smiled.

"Did you tell her anything about me?"

"I tried to explain, you didn't want us to be friends, but she wouldn't let me explain." He rushed as he saw that fire burn in her eyes.

"So she blames me?" She asked hotly.

"No! In her mind it doesn't matter why; it doesn't change anything. The outcome is the same. She told me she harbors no ill feelings towards us. Her only wish is for us to be happy." He said truthfully.

* * *

Lexie opened the door to the apartment and Runt, Dali, and Ivory ran in excitedly; happy to be out of the carrier. She hurried after them afraid they would start marking their territory.

"Wait! You have to wait till I put the pad on the floor!" She laughed entering the living room.

Luckily the puppies were greeting John who was sitting on the couch. She stopped in her tracks and he looked up at her, giving her a soft smile as he took in her appearance.

"John." She whispered his name, blushing.

He stood up making his way towards her with his dashing smile. She had to look away as her whole body flushed, she didn't know if she would ever get used to the way he looked at her. Her hair was parted down the middle, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a plain red t-shirt and really tight dark jeans with Salvatore Ferragamo Pimpa C Cacao Rubens Calf black high heels. He came up to her and she wrapped her arms around him, still looking away.

"I had to see you." He whispered in her ear, as he held her close. "I like when you wear high heels and I don't like it at the same time." He chuckled.

She turned to kiss him which was easier in high heels, she moaned into his lips as one hand traveled down her spine. "Me too." She said breathlessly pulling away. She gave him another deep kiss before she smiled against his lips and giggled. Pulling away to cup his face in her hand, he waited for her to explain what she was thinking. "I just came to change really quick, then I was going to go over."

"Luckily I came here then." He said huskily, starring into her eyes.

"Very luckily," she said breathlessly starring back at him. His soft lips met hers and she held him close as he deepened the kiss. He was about to lift her in his arms and take her to the room when Cat walked in giggling. Their trance was broken and they pulled away smiling brightly.

"Where should I put the pad?" Cat asked Lexie.

"I guess somewhere in here." She said looking around, "Quick! They're starting to sniff and cry." She quickly ran to pick up two puppies as Cat got the other and placed them on the pad. Once they were finished, Lexie rewarded each of them with a treat as Cat replaced the pad.

"You figured out how to potty train them?" He chuckled.

"Almost," she motioned for him to follow her. Cat giggled and turned away blushing as he eagerly followed behind her to her room.

She walked into the restroom and he could hear the water running. "I brainwashed them by rewarding them when they used the pad and whenever they used the restroom elsewhere, I would reprimand and place them in the carrier. The last part was really heartbreaking." She said walking back in.

He walked up to her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, squeezing her tightly against him. His hand travelled to her ass, caressing it, loving how it was too big for his hands. "Are you not wearing any underwear?" He asked pulling away.

She giggled, "I wouldn't call them that. But yes." She smiled brightly. "It's a thong," she whispered shyly as a light blush spread across her face.

"Really?" He smiled his panty dropping smile, making her body press up against his.

"These jeans are really tight. Can you help me out of them?" She asked breathlessly becoming dizzy from being in his arms. His smell, his taste, she didn't mind the fact that her panties were becoming uncomfortable as her arousal spread and her pants really did feel tighter.

He quickly lifted her bridal style and carried her to the edge of the bed. He gave her a chaste kiss before he took three long strides to lock the door and then four other ones to the stereo. Pulling out his IPod, he placed it on random and turned up the volume. The music blared through the speakers as he made his way to her. She had already kicked off her high heels and she was lying down waiting for him.

He held out his hand and when she accepted it, he pulled her up and in for a kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands snaked around her back. She melted into his arms giving him complete control and he took it. He quickly took off her shirt leaving her in a red lace bra and he wondered if her thong matched. Not wanting to wait any longer to find out he quickly unbuttoned her pants and turned her around, hugging her back to his chest. She could feel how hard he was, pushing back she shook her ass and he let out a deep moan.

"Take off your jeans but leave your panties on." He whispered in her ear.

He stepped back and watched as she tried to shimmy out of her pants. His favorite part was when she had to bend a little forward and he could see the red thong popping out, once she got them up to her knees, he helped her the rest of the way and threw them behind him. He needed to be inside her, wanted to take his time but after seeing her perfect apple bottom in the tiny string, he knew he couldn't.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants and briefs down enough to free him. He looked up only to realize she was still in the thong, not wanting to wait he grabbed the strings and ripped it off her body. She gasped and was about to turn around when he wrapped an arm around her and bent her forward. She instantly stood on her tippy toes and stuck her ass out more so he could enter her.

 _Fuck!_ He grunted as he slowly entered her, she was so tight and wet he felt like he could come right then and there. He stilled and she began rocking her hips for him, he grabbed her wide hips to still her as he began to pump in and out of her slowly.

* * *

Lizzie was trying to fall asleep but she couldn't stop tossing and turning. Will had made her feel better but when she got home she decided to ask Jane about what Lexie said.

" _Jane do you remember when Lexie took Lydia's doll?"_

" _No, Lexie never did anything like that. She wouldn't even play with our toys." Jane looked at her as if she was crazy for suggesting such a thing._

" _It was a Christmas, when we were around 8 or 9?"_

 _A sad look came upon Jane's face. "She got sick and had to go to the hospital." She answered distantly._

" _What's wrong Jane?" She went up to hug her._

" _I don't think she was sick." She whispered._

" _Me either."_

She couldn't tell Jane what Lexie told her, it would only break her heart more and she couldn't do that. Jane seemed to be getting back to her old self and she knew Jane blamed herself for not being able to help Lexie. She felt exactly the same way. _Why didn't she ever say anything to them? How could they not see what was going on? It's her own fault, if she had just said something._ She thought and t unsettled her but she didn't know why.

Lexie never spoke and when she did it was never anything concerning herself. The more she started thinking about it the more she wished she could stop. Her dad, he was the answer to everything. Lexie was afraid of him, why would she say anything if she thought she would be hit? She couldn't believe it, didn't want to but deep down she knew it was true. However she still often spoke to him, she still loved him the same; he was her dad. He never treated her or Jane bad, he was a good father to them was her last thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Monday:

Both of their phones started ringing waking them up. Lexie lazily searched for hers and she ended up finding John's. She quickly handed it to him as she sat up to look for hers, looking at the time she saw that it was six in the morning and Anne was the one that called and sent a message.

Anne:*Sorry I know you're probably still asleep;) But you need to see the paper.*

Lexie pulled the covers off and got up in a daze, it felt as if she hadn't slept all night which was half-true. Making her way to the restroom, she grabbed some sweats.

John sat up looking through his phone. Hurst sent him a link to a web page from The Colorado Times. ' _Burton Heiress Caught in Love Triangle.'_ He cursed as he looked through the pictures and quickly read the article. He knew she was going to be devastated and hurt but he didn't believe any word of it. He could tell Will wasn't looking at her with affection, it was pity. She was wearing his jacket and her ring could be seen but her hand was over his. He knew how much she loved him but he was worried about how she would take it, especially since they were returning to school today.

"What is it?" She asked sitting on the bed as she put his shirt on.

The look on his face told her it was bad and she knew it was really bad when he didn't say anything but handed his phone over. She didn't bother reading the article; she just saw the picture of her and Will holding hands. She looked up at him, threw the phone on the bed and jumped off, running into the living room, down the hallway to the front door. It was already there, on the floor in front of the mail slot. She quickly grabbed it and walked back in letting the paper fall behind her as she looked at the front page.

 _Burton Love Triangle:_

 _This photo of Alexandra Burton was taken during her stay in North Park Colorado over Spring Break. Sources tell us that she is with no other than Fitzwilliam Darcy._

 _In case some of you are confused, yes Alexandra has a big rock on her left finger, but Mr. Darcy is not her fiancée. Sources say that Alexandra has a history of being promiscuous and they felt it was their duty to let the affair be known to the public so that Alexandra doesn't break anymore hearts and so that they can see how troubled she really is._

 _We were also able to obtain this photo of Alexandra with another man at Joshua and Natalie Jackson's annual fundraiser. Nothing is known about this man other than he paid $200 more to have the privilege of dancing with Ms. Burton. They spent the rest of the evening in each other's presence and it was reported that they were rather close and stayed to themselves._

She looked at the picture. This article showed her smiling brightly but Will was no longer holding her hand, the other showed Will holding her hand but he was looking at her with sadness and sympathy. The third was of her and Clark dancing. She felt John come into the room and sit next to her, forcing her to look at him. Before she could say anything his soft pouty lips met hers and his hands wrapped around her face.

"I know it's not true." He said confidently.

She shook her head no, "This was the day that Gina set us up and that is my friend Clark."

"This was taken after you told him about being resentful?" He asked remembering the conversation she told him that day.

She nodded letting the paper float to the floor, her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I would never hurt you John, or betray you. I love you. I want you, only you. Always you." His arms wrapped around her and he held her tightly as his heart swelled with her confession.

He pulled away and grabbed her chin to kiss her. "I know Lexie, I love you too and as long as our families and friends know the truth; most importantly if we know the truth, that is all that matters." He said looking into her eyes.

* * *

Sawyer walked down stairs, heading straight for the door but he was in such a hurry he didn't notice Lexie and John making out on the couch. He froze noting the scattered paper in the hallway and he began picking it up. Walking back into the living room he heard Lexie moan and gasp, he could see John's shirtless back sticking out from the couch as her arms and legs hooked around him. She unhooked her feet and lowered them as John sat up smiling wolfishly at her.

He cleared his throat but what caught Lexie's attention was Cat walking into the living room. She shrieked causing John to jump up and fly to the floor as she tried to pull her shirt down.

The puppies cries had woken her up and she cursed letting them sleep in her room but they were all so cute. She lazily got up and walked into the living room to make sure they used the pad just like Lexie would have done. She heard Sawyer cough loudly followed by an ear piercing shriek, waking her up completely. Her eyes went to Lexie, who was pulling up her sweats and she quickly averted her gaze to Sawyer, then John.

Everyone was as red as a tomato and Sawyer was stuck between angry and shocked. Cat turned around, trying to contain her laughter but as she got closer to her room she couldn't contain it anymore and her laugh could be heard down the hallway. The puppies were now jumping and running around trying to get some attention and Lexie shot up, still deeply blushing.

"Were you looking for the paper?" She asked averting her gaze.

John quickly handed her the paper and she held it out for him over the back of the couch. He reached over but tried not to get too close, afraid to see the reason Cat rushed out of the room.

"We're going to go get ready for school!" Lexie said quickly and jumped off the couch, running for her room behind John.

The phone from the apartment began to ring along with his cell phone. He sighed and answered the apartment line, knowing it was his father, Edward, or Mr. Burton; all trying to reach him at once. He could hear Lexie and John laughing loudly through the door. He smiled knowing he could at least tell them she knew but she didn't seem upset.

* * *

 _John was sitting under a tree watching Lexie take pictures of Nicky and Nate as they played with the puppies. Nate was playing tug of war with Runt as Nicky brushed Dali's hair; Ivory was jumping around her trying to get her attention as well._

 _He closed his eyes and thought about the past couple of hours with her. Even when he was away from her, he still found himself falling deeper in love and he was beyond happy. He missed her so much this past week, it was torture but he had to work and he doubted he would have if she was there with him. That would have angered his grandpa but at least the rest of his family was there, the kids got to see their father and his family, and they proved that they could be apart but he doubted it was ever going to happen again._

 _Hearing the camera shutter made his eyes snap open; Lexie lowered the camera smiling brightly at him. Her light green eyes looked at him as if he was her everything, her smile filled with love and adoration, it made his heart swell. He held out his hand and she gracefully accepted it. Gripping it tightly, he pulled her down into his lap as he caught her in his arms. He peppered kisses all over his face and she giggled, making his heart skip a beat._

" _Too rough?" He smiled._

" _Not at all," she leaned up to kiss him._

" _Are you having a good day?" He asked quietly._

 _She rewarded him with an excited smile and nodded yes. "Yes. Thank you for today. I enjoy spending time with the kids." She caressed his face. "I told you I'm not upset about it. It's actually better this way. I didn't like that she spoke about our childhood. I know I should have just told her straight out; I feel like a hypocrite, I'm always wanting everyone to be upfront with me as I try to be with them… Logically thinking, she loves her father. She will always love him and would never sever ties with him. I would never ask that of her either-I-I am happy she and Jane had good childhoods." She smiled._

" _What about Catherine?" He asked knowing that must also be in the back of her mind._

" _She told me how Rose tried to manipulate her; me. She was really upset about it, I would say it was the hormones but that's just stereotypical," she giggled. "She only has to deal with Rose, who is nothing to me. Cat doesn't talk about our childhood, although she has apologized profusely; she still feels really guilty about how mean she was… There are only a handful of good memories I have of her." We just talk about what's current." Her eyes closed and she snuggled against him. "Nicky wants to keep Dali and Nate wants to keep Runt," she lightly giggled. "They said I could stay with Ivory. Poor him," she sighed. "I told them that maybe they could puppysit them once in a while if it's ok with Anne and Mary."_

" _May I look at the pictures?" She nodded and remained in her place as . "These aren't too bad," he mused._

" _Really?" She beamed. He nodded and placed the camera on the blanket. "Thank you, will you make me copies?"_

" _Only if you put them in our scrapbook," he bargained._

" _Deal." He leaned down so they could kiss on it. "_ _ *****_ _Everything's so perfect it's scary." She sighed pulling away. "But in a good way! It's nice to have so much to lose." She smiled. "I meant that in a good way." She stated making sure it was clear._

" _I know." He sighed contently caressing his hair, thinking the exact same thing._

" _How much did it hurt?" She asked placing a hand over his heart._

" _My tattoos?" She nodded. "Do you really want to know?" She giggled and nodded again._

" _AAHGG!" She screeched as he pinched her shoulder really tight. "You're such a jerk!" She giggled rubbing her arm as he moved uncomfortably underneath her._

" _I can't hear!" He shouted, rubbing his ear._

" _Good!" She scooted back to punch him in the shoulder._

" _Oww!" He said grabbing his arm._

 _She giggled, "Whatever, we both know it didn't hurt." She squeezed his bicep._

" _It hurt my feelings." He pouted._

" _Well poor you." She mocked._

 _He smirked, "Are you laughing at me?"_

" _Only a little, like this much." She said pinching the air. His smirk slowly turned into a mischievous smile and she slowly started getting off his lap but his arms wrapped around her, trapping her._

" _I'll give you something to laugh about." He smiled brightly. Before she could respond, his finger moved fast against her stomach._

" _NOOO! STO-STOP!" She laughed as he fiercely tickled her. She tried squirming away but that only left her in a more vulnerable position. "NICKY! NA-ATE! HELP!" She laughed as he continued his onslaught._

 _Nicky and Nate came running up to them as fast as she could, the puppies following behind. "Help me tickle Lexie," John told them, pinning Lexie's arms down._

" _NO!...Get HIM!" She pleaded, still laughing._

 _They quickly got on their knees and began tickling her, making her squeal as the puppies jumped around and barked in excitement. His phone began to ring, "Keep going," he told the kids as he kept her pinned beneath him. He got his phone and she was literally crying now and started hyperventilating. He quickly let go and got off, breaking the kids away._

" _Hello?... Ok." He put his phone on the blanket. "Your mom wants you guys to go get ready for school tomorrow."_

" _Can we take the puppies inside Lexa?" Nicky begged and both of them pouted, automatically showing their puppy dog eyes._

" _If it's ok with your mom," she said wiping away her tears and catching her breath._

" _Call mommy and asked her! Pleeeaaaassssse." Nicky turned her attention to John._

" _Pleeeasse!" Nate gave him a big hug._

" _Hey Jenny, would it be ok if the puppies went inside. The kids promised to take really good care of them." He stated and they both nodded in agreement. "Yes, ok. Thanks."_

" _Ok. Just be careful. If they get in trouble put them in time out ok?" Lexie added._

 _The kids started jumping and started running towards the house, calling the puppies behind them. They stood and followed behind them just to make sure they got to the house. They saw Gail was already walking for them so they waved goodbye and headed back. Once he knew they were out of view, he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips stayed still and they stood there for a while as he held her in place, not wanting to part. Her hand cupped his face and he slowly pulled away, staring into each other's eyes._

" _My tummy hurts," she pouted as she took a deep breath._

" _Maybe next time you won't laugh at me." He smirked._

" _Maybe." She giggled._

They were calming down and had stopped laughing a while ago, she was just lying down in his arms as he stared up at the ceiling.

"That was so embarrassing." She chuckled.

"You think you'd be used to it by now."

"And you are? It's never gotten as bad yesterday though." She buried her face, remembering her mortification. She was at least thankful she was wearing a long skirt, so it only looked like they were making out.

"I'm just happy that the kids have no idea what you were doing to me." He smiled.

She gasped and sat up slapping him playfully. "You started it. Ok new rule. No… you know, unless we are behind closed doors. That can be locked." She giggled.

He chuckled, turning onto his back pulling her back to him so he could look at her. "I think the problem is being apart. From now on we'll just have to spend each day together." He caressed her hips. "Do you think Cat saw anything?" He asked playing with the elastic of the sweats.

"I don't think so. I don't think my shirt was high enough. I hope she was looking at you." She ran her hand along his chest. "At least you had your pajama bottoms on."

"Are you sure? They're very hard to miss." He said bringing his hand to palm her breast. "Perfect fit, and that's saying something." He let go of her breast and placed his hand over her face making a comparison.

She giggled, "Imagine if they were as big as your feet!" She inhaled and exhaled slowly relaxing onto him. "You'd probably be able to grab my whole butt."

"You don't seem to mind that my feet are so big." He smirked and she blushed at his innuendo. "But I highly doubt that," his hand moved to her ass giving it a light squeeze. "Nope it would still be too big."

"Ugh I really don't want to deal with anything today or tomorrow or the rest of my life. I wish it could be yesterday. Yesterday was perfect." She smiled thinking of their day together.

"I know; me too. Everything is going to be ok." He held her tightly.

"I'm not upset... Much." She said sitting up.

He sat up and kissed her on the forehead. "Why is that?"

"Well I've already been referred to as a slut, so it doesn't really hurt my feelings. It's nothing I haven't heard. It's pretty hilarious. Never in a million years would I have thought anyone would call me that." She shrugged. "But everyone is going to think I cheated…. Wow."

"What?"

"People are going to think that _I_ cheated on _you_. That is pretty mind blowing; I never thought that it was a possibility either." She thought about it. "I mean!" She jumped quickly.

"I have been cheated on before Lexie." He replied curtly.

"That's just insane though! I can't comprehend how anyone would do that to _you_. You're so amazing! Besides Taylor is beautiful looking and if you and Taylor never dated, how could she cheat on you if you guys just had casual sex? Well I mean I guess it would be pretty kind of gross to think about her being with someone a day before you were with her. I guess like tainted would be the right word, dirty?" She ranted. He studied her face as she tried to find the perfect word.

"Not to say that there is anything wrong with having casual sex with multiple partners as long as you're safe about it. I mean I can see the appeal of having sex with no emotions. I imagine that's what my life was going to be. I never thought I would get married or someone would like me, but I wasn't going to die a virgin either. You cheated on Cindy, is that considered karma?" She asked more to herself. He knew it was rhetorical but he still wished he could answer.

John pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You are beautiful Alexandra." He said sincerely. It was an indescribable feeling to know that even though he had been a complete and total asshole to her personally in the past, she still loved him wholeheartedly and thought highly of him. Even while speaking about him cheating. Then he got angry once he dissected everything she said. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to contain his anger.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"You would have given your virginity to some random asshole?"

"That's what a lot of people do; in theory. I wouldn't have believed that this person loved me of course or cared anything about me. I probably would have waited until college or after college." He tightened his grip and she sat up to hug him. "I am happy that you came into my life. I am happy that I am yours and I gave myself to you. I am happy. I love you and I am yours, only yours. _Forever._ "

He relaxed and held her close to him. " _Forever_ ," he gave her a deep kiss relaxing. "I love you." He smiled shaking the bad thoughts from his head.

She smiled brightly and retuned the kiss. She received a text message and got her phone, only to receive several more. "I love you too. We should go shower, I am sure I'm going to be on the phone all morning." She sighed. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked beginning to text.

"You get ready, I'll handle breakfast. What would you like?"

"Whatever you make will be great." She smiled at him.

He knew she wouldn't care but that wasn't what he asked. "You're so infuriating, why can you never give me a direct answer." He said agitated.

"If I had made you breakfast what would you have asked for?" Again, trying to do what he wanted.

"I'm asking you what you would like." He said assertively.

"Pancakes?" She asked unsure. She knew he knew how to cook some things but when they were together she mostly cooked as he helped her or they ate out, or at his house.

He smiled brightly at her and kissed her head. "Pancakes it is then. Go take a shower."

She quickly jumped off the bed and walked into the restroom. She took off her sweats and then his shirt before she turned on the shower. He walked in behind her and bent down to get his shirt. By the time he put it on, she was standing in front of him naked.

"Change your mind?" She smirked biting her bottom lip.

He could feel all the blood rush to his member, his hand rose of its own accord towards her breasts but he fought the urge to take her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm just going to brush my teeth." He breathed, repeating it in his head over and over.

"Ok, can you please play **Sistrionix**?" She smiled.

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss, he watched as she sashayed her way into the shower and close the glass door behind her. It took all of his willpower not to follow her and continue what they started on the couch but he knew they were both going to be on the phone all morning.

* * *

The guitar and drums boomed through the stereo system in her room and he could hear just fine with the door closed. He was looking searching for the instructions to make pancakes when he heard barking followed by shy giggling.

"Good morning Catherine," he smiled as she quickly walked in the room, avoiding looking at Lexie's door.

She jumped back startled, "Hey John," she blushed looking down. "Um I thought that um… What's this?" She pointed to the door.

He lightly chuckled knowing what she thought they were doing. " **Deap Vally-End of the World**. It's a two girl band, a guitar player and the drummer."

"It sounds cool." She said shyly. "Um, what are you doing?" She asked still looking at the floor.

"I'm going to look up how to make pancakes." He waved his iPad.

"Um the mix is in the pantry." She said nervously.

"They sell a special mix for it?"

"No," she giggled, "Well yea, all you do is add water and oil I think. I don't know Lexie always makes them before I wake up." She walked to the pantry and pulled out the box. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I want to do this by myself. But thank you. You go get ready for school."

"K, I just have to feed the puppies." He just nodded as he began reading the box.

* * *

Lexie got ready as quick as possible before she turned off the stereo. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that Cat and Sawyer were already eating on the island counter. She stopped to admire John as he flipped some pancakes. He really was the best, as if he sensed her he turned around and smiled brightly at her, having caught her staring at him.

"Morning," Sawyer greeted nervously.

She giggled at his attempt to get a read on her. "It is a good morning, so; good morning guys."

She made her way towards him to help him, but he instructed her to sit down. She took her seat next to Cat and he came and handed her a plate with a nervous smile. She gave him a chaste kiss before she prepared her pancakes, they were a little black and she could tell how nervous he was by how he kept looking at her.

"I know they're a little burnt." He said shyly sa she took a bite to eat.

"They're really good. Crispy," she smiled brightly taking another bite.

"These are delicious." Cat said helping herself to another serving. "I'm going to get really fat." She pouted and whimpered.

"Cat, you're carrying another human being, I think since you're naturally skinny you'll be able to drop the weight in no time with proper excersice and a diet." Lexie said matter-of-factly, lifting Cat's spirit.

"I will be taking Catherine to school early and I will come back in a different car to pick you up in the back." Sawyer stated standing up. "Your mother asks that you call her." He stated.

Lexie nodded as she continued to eat. "What did the others have to say?" She asked looking intently at her plate.

"I have a friend looking into it. I am sorry I failed you, I should have been doing my job." He said disappointed in himself.

"You didn't fail me, you never will. ***** You can plan a pretty picnic but you can't predict the weather." She smiled and giggled. "Your job is to protect me; are you going to start attacking people who have a cell phone around me?" She giggled again, "Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm honestly not too upset."

* * *

Lexie was still on her phone when he came into the living room. She was throwing a ball and the puppies would fight over it to take it back to her. Sensing him, she glanced at him and told the person on the line that she would call them back later. He sat down with her and she moved closer to be in his arms.

"Are you ready for today?" She softly asked.

"Yes, the kids won't be going to school today, there are reporters outside the house as well."

"Do you think it will ever stop?"

"No but next week we will be old news." She nodded. "I wanted to ask if I could stay the whole week here with you."

"We would have to ask Sawyer but I would really like that." She squeezed him.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, the whispering began along with the starring. She had already taken her anxiety pill but she still pressed herself against his body as he led her into the building with his arm wrapped around her.

"Ignore them," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss, at first he was shocked but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. This was a big step for her, the only time they kissed at school was at lunch time and he hoped this wasn't a onetime thing.

The rest of the day continued much the same way. Several girls actually walked up to him and others passed notes which he threw away immediately; all of them offering him a 'shoulder to cry on' or to help him get his mind off of Lexie.

He and Rich were walking into the locker room together to prepare for gym, and the loud room fell deathly quiet. He walked to his locker and began to change, ignoring every one of his 'friends.'

Hector came hesitantly up to him and stared at him for a while. "Hey man, nice tat." Hector had been his best friend at one point, besides Hurst, but once he started dating Lexie they slowly drifted apart. Hector's lifestyle no longer matched his own, they used to party together all the time, drinking, drugs, girls and they would often skip class. Hector didn't take any offence however; he understood how he felt about Lexie.

His tattoo was on his right shoulder, it was a beautiful black and white tattoo of a pocket watch with a banner running underneath it. 'Mom 2-6-05 Dad,' was written elegantly in the banner and the hands of the watch read the time of his parents accident.

"Thanks man, it hurt like hell but not as much as this one." He turned and placed his hand over his heart. There written in Palace Script was 'Alexandra' with a small bee flying off the last 'a'. His cock twitched, remembering when she first saw it and how good she treated him afterwards.

Hector's eyes widened, making him scoff. "Please don't tell me you believe the rumors. You really think someone like Alexa would cheat on me?" He smugly asked. Hector relaxed and shook his head seeing the absurdity of it as he chuckled.

A locker slammed loudly behind them catching their attention. Rich was glaring at him and he mentally cured himself but turned his attention back to Hector who started telling him about his Spring Break.

After gym he tried to catch up to Rich but it was obvious he was ignoring him and he was out of the locker room before him. He really wished he was walking Lexie to her next class but Hurst was escorting her right now. He would have texted her but he knew she didn't have her phone on during school, he only hopped that Rich wouldn't say anything, his ego got the best of him and he said it out of context.

* * *

"Hey Lexie," Rich smiled sadly sitting next to her for Speech, "How are you doing?"

"Hey Rich," she smiled. "I'm doing pretty good considering," she shrugged. Two girls walked in and stopped speaking as they stared at Lexie, laughing at her as they passed by.

"Ignore them."

"Impossible since they in fact exist," she smiled. "How was your Spring Break?"

"It was pretty boring. I was hoping I could speak to you after class?" He asked as the rest of the classroom filled up. She nodded as the teacher walked in.

* * *

They waited until the room was empty, "So what's up?"

"Mind if I walk you to your next class?" He smiled.

"Of course not, as long as you don't mind people staring and whispering."

He nodded and followed her out the door. "You know how I have John for gym?" He sighed and looked down as they began walking.

"Yes… Did something happen? Is he ok?" She stopped and looked at him as if he held life threating news.

"No, he's fine."

"Oh, ok." She took a deep breath. "Did something happen?" She asked, worry etched in her beautiful face.

"Yes. Look I don't know how to say this…" he said looking down. "He asked Hector Sandoval if he really thought that someone like _you_ would ever cheat on him." He said sadly still unable to face her. "I'm really sorry Lexie." He said softly after she hadn't said anything for a while.

"I am afraid I do not understand why you are apologizing. I am glad he knows I could never do that." She stated confused.

"Slut!" Was coughed out loud by a girl passing and Lexie rolled her eyes, turning to keep walking. Rich turned to glare at the girl as he followed behind Lexie.

"Lexie," he grabbed her hand stopping her. "You're amazing. He doesn't deserve you if he thinks you are beneath him."

She pulled her hand away, "I really don't think we should be having this conversation right now." She glanced around and scratched her hand. "I suppose I understand what you are trying to say but I know that you misunderstood what he was saying. I know how John feels about me; I don't doubt his feelings for a second. My perspective is that everyone is unique, there is no one like me and that makes me special. He knows I would never do anything to hurt him and he doesn't doubt my feelings for him."

"Furthermore I know he does not speak about our relationship to you or Hurst. But I have actually met Hector and have become well acquainted with him. He's always talking about how John cannot shut up about me." She smiled and turned serious. "Do you really think John would say something bad me?" She softly asked.

"No." He admitted.

"Thank you for being a great friend and telling me. It means a lot that you can be honest."

"You are welcome. You really are great Lexie. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He smiled.

"Thank you." She shyly smiled before she began walking again, pulling him along.

* * *

"Play something for me." He softly demanded, they'd been sitting on the couch in each other's arms, spending time together before they went to bed in separate rooms.

"What would you like to hear?" She asked while combing his hair with her fingers.

"What do you feel like playing? And don't you dare tell me it doesn't matter. Play anything." He said assertively.

She gave him a soft kiss and made her way to the piano. Taking a deep breath she began to play from memory. Her fingers moved of their own accord as John pulled out his cell phone to record her. Lexie pretended not to notice otherwise she would lose her nerves and only play the song. She wanted to sing for him; he would have been happy either way.

" _ *****_ _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 _You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

 _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

 ***Shallow Hall-Rosemary**

 ***Deap Vally-Sistrionix**

 ***Sorry Miss Jackson-Outkast**

 ***Arms-Christina Perri**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen.**

Ch. 47

Monday (Lizzie)

Lydia and her mom were in real high spirits this morning and she was happy to see them acting like them old normal selves, her mom even made them a buffet style breakfast. It was almost like old times.

As she made her way into school, everyone in the hall stopped to look at them as she walked in but they quickly went back to their previous tasks. She noticed that the halls were buzzing with whispers, everyone was obviously talking about something but she wasn't interested in gossip. Jane said she needed to go to the library and Lydia ran off to find her friends. She made her way to the foyer and waited for Will, like they planned last night. As she waited she started thinking about her dreams but the next thing she knew the first bell was ringing.

Looking around she noticed that everyone was already walking back to class and Will still hadn't shown up. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a missed call and two messages from him. Huffing she shoved her phone back into her pocket and made her way to class. As the morning announces were read, she pulled out her phone and realized she had put it on silent.

Will: *I hope you are having a better morning than me. I will not be attending school today*

Will: *I hope you have a good day, love you. Can you come over after school?*

*I hope everything is ok. I have to drop off Jane and Lydia, but yes:) Love you too*

She hoped that everything was ok and figured he must have gotten sick.

* * *

Caroline loved the sound her pink Louis Vuitton made as she strode down the hallway to the girls restroom. She had to make sure she looked flawless, she knew she didn't need it unlike her friends but it was better safe to be sorry. As she walked in, the room fell silent as they all stared at her. She made her way to the mirror and was looking through her purse when Kelley walked up to her with a sly smile.

"Hey Caro, how was your vaca?"

"It was soo fantastic. The first day there I met this totally hot guy named Robert. Let's just say he couldn't get enough of me." She winked. Not bothering to ask them about their vacation as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. "Too bad you guys were stuck here."

"I wouldn't have missed this Friday for the world." Kelley smiled mischievously.

"Please, nothing happens here." Caroline sneered.

"You missed the week when something finally did happen. Did you know that the Darcy's joined the country club this past week?" Kelley smirked at her.

"No! Charlie refuses to talk to William. He doesn't even want to be in the same room as him." Caroline pouted.

"Oh! Then you don't know about William and his new girlfriend?" Kelley smiled, knowing that Caroline in fact didn't know anything.

"What?!" Caroline all but shouted.

"Don't you check Facebook?" Kelley giggled.

She quickly pulled out her phone and tapped her app. It was all over Facebook, everyone was talking about it. _'Who knew Will had it in him!'_ Someone commented and posted the article. ' _Fitzwilliam Darcy caught in a love triangle.'_ She was going to read the article, but the pictures said it all.

Her scream could be heard down the hall as she threw her phone against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"AAAGGGHHHH! THAT SLUT!" She seethed.

"Looks like you missed a great week to be away." Susan laughed at her, followed by the others.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked walking into the restroom.

"Didn't you see that page I shared?" Kelley asked.

"Please don't tell me you believe that stupid article?" She scoffed.

"A picture is worth a thousand words." Susan said.

"If it was true then why did William take a different girl to the dinner on Friday? Plus he paid $1,700 just to dance with her. She wasn't even that pretty." Hailey said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" Caroline shouted in confusion.

"I know, did you see her dress. Where does she shop, Dillard's?" Kelley laughed.

"Have you seen how she dresses? And her hair! Hasn't she ever heard of makeup?" Hailey asked, all ignoring Caroline.

"I have her for gym. She actually likes to run and get all sweaty… Gross!" Susan shuddered.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Caroline shouted trying to get some attention.

"That new girl; Elizabeth Bennet. Jeez Caroline we all knew you had a thing for him, but obsessed much?" Kelley laughed.

Caroline didn't say anything as she stormed out of the restroom and back out to her car. Once inside she screamed her head off, throwing whatever she could find. She quickly started the car and headed home. _How the fuck did they cross paths? I did everything I could to keep their presence at school away from Charlie and Will, who didn't even show his face! Those fucking bitches! How dare they laugh at me!_ She couldn't even begin to think of Elizabeth right now, but she needed to be put in her place.

* * *

"Hey Carla, Sammy, Kate," Lizzie smiled as she approached the table.

"Hey Liz," Sam smiled.

"Hi Lizzie," Kate waved.

"Hey Lizzie! How was the rest of your Spring Break?"

"It was great. Thank you for getting me the job. How about yours?"

"No problem, it was pretty great; put in a lot of hours. Oh, Mr. Greyson would like to know if you wanted to work as an official. Someone gave their two weeks' notice."

"Yes! That would be great! Thank you!" She smiled as she looked at the tray.

"Great! I'll let him know. Ssoooo, have you heard the latest gossip?" She smiled.

"No. To be honest my mind isn't even here today. I have no idea what happened last period, or how I even got here." She giggled.

"Ok!" Carla jumped. "So according to the whole world your si-Alexandra Burton and William Darcy are having an affair!"

"What?" She almost whispered, her spoon suspended in the air. She slowly lowered the spoon and stared at the tray having lost her appetite.

"So I guess you didn't see the paper this morning. It's all over Facebook." She stated. "Here look, check it out." She passed her phone to Lizzie. It was the same article Caroline had seen. She scrolled down to the pictures and she almost dropped the phone.

 _No, no, no, no. NO! I deleted these. These aren't real. Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick!_ She quickly read the article. "It's not true. Alexa is in love with her fiancée. I saw her last week; she got a phone call from him and she lit up as if it were Christmas. I can tell you I have never seen her so happy." She said sincerely with assertiveness.

"So it's true that she was all depressed and hurt herself?" Carla asked absentmindedly. "Oh! My. Gosh. Lizzie, I'm sorry I didn't mean that! It's none of my business."

"It's ok Carla." _I used to believe it myself._ "No, she never hurt herself. In fact she loathes going to the hospital. She would always get these anxiety attacks." She frowned. _She was always going to the hospital when we were younger._ The trial came to mind again. "But she was um. She has a personality disorder and she's a recluse. She's only ever had thre-a handful of friends her whole life... but she loves them." She said sadly. "She doesn't really like people. Does that sound like someone who would sleep around?" She internally cringed. She was so unsure. She found herself double guessing everything she thought she knew about Alexa. "I mean that would cheat?"

"Right! She would have to be insane to cheat on Johnathan with Will." Carla lightly giggled.

"Whatever happened to Team Will?" Lizzie teased.

"Who?" Carla joked. "I would have to see him shirtless; if he looks anywhere as good as Johnathan Drake… No I would still choose Johnathan. There's this picture…. OMG his smile! Not to mention he's way more loaded than Will." She teased.

"Carla!" She feigned shock. "Are you waiting for marriage?" Lizzie asked changing the topic.

Carla giggled. "Yes. I would like to think I would wait. But love makes people do foolish things. You never know, you know? My sister tried waiting, but she thought that her ex was going to be the one. She was head over heels in love with him." She said sadly.

"That makes sense. I'm waiting until I get married." Lizzie said.

"That's good. There aren't a lot of people who would wait now and days." Carla stated.

Lizzie gave a small chuckle, her mind trying to comprehend how everything just blew up in her face. She had to tell Will about the pictures. She tried to wrack her brain around how these pictures got out. She deleted them the same day she took them. Her phone vibrated breaking her from her thoughts.

Lydia: *Hey Lis! Wanna go to the mall? My mom gave me money to buy new clothes!*

*Wrong person* She responded.

Lydia: *Sorry Liz:)*

She rolled her eyes and giggled to herself. But something unsettled her. _The mall?_

*Mom gave you money to go shopping? On a Moday?*

Lydia: *She got it from Jane* She replied after several minutes.

*Jane did you give mom money?* Lizzie texted Jane, hoping she would reply.

Jane: *No, I just started last week. I haven't gotten paid yet*

*Ok. Have you heard anything? About Lexie or Will?*

Jane: *No. Is everything ok? Did something happen to her?*

Lizzie sent Jane a copy of the link.

Jane: *I don't believe it and neither should you. You don't believe it do you?*

*No. I know it's all made up*

Jane: *We can talk about it after school*

*Tonight? I'm going to go over to Will's. He didn't come to school today*

Jane: *Ok*

Something didn't feel right. She tried to remember that day, had she left her phone out? There were only three people who could have done this. Her mother, Lydia, or Kitty; she was going to have to keep an eye on her mom. She saw she had a few minutes left until lunch ended and texted Will with a heavy heart. He was going to hate her.

*Hey, I am sorry. I didn't have a chance to see the paper this morning. How has your day been?*

Will: *It has been a rather trying day. I spent all morning on the phone with my father and uncle. I am only happy that somehow my aunt has not called yet. The reporters have been at the entrance all day. I am just happy that we live in a gated community. How is your day? I am sorry about this. I can assure you it is not true*

*I know it isn't. Would you still like me to go over? It would be better if we spoke in person*

Will: *Of course I would like to see you today. Nothing would make me happier. I will let the guard know that I will be expecting you. Just show them your I.D.*

*Ok. I will see you later. I'm going to go over some last minute homework*

*I love you*

Will: *I love you too*

* * *

Will: *Hello Charlie, I know that you do not wish to speak to me at the moment. But I thought I should let you know that Jane and Elizabeth live in North Park and attend Jefferson*

Will waited impatiently for a reply and he was begging to think he wasn't going to get one. He thought long and hard before he sent the message and he almost didn't say anything. He was sure that they would eventually run into each other but he thought of how Lexie would handle this. Charlie stopped seeing the other girls when he found out the truth, and it wouldn't be long before the whole school found out he was with Lizzie but he knew the right thing to do was tell him Jane was back in their lives. What Charlie chose to do with this information was up to him.

Charlie: *Thanks*

He felt relieved when he saw the message and hoped this would help heal their friendship.

* * *

He had to read the message three times before it finally settled into his mind. This was a chance, a sign, he had to make it up; had to get her back. He wasn't going to bother messaging Will but he was thankful for this information. It was a ray of hope. He texted Caroline, knowing she would know the latest gossip but she never answered. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard anything about it. He really missed Jane after they moved; even thinking that she only liked him for his money. He tried to forget about her by being with others but it didn't help.

He couldn't believe he fell for Caroline's lies, he felt horrible and he was miserable; especially after the way Alexa treated him He felt so low, like shit. He knew he made Jane feel really horrible if Alexa lashed out at him. It was a gut wrenching feeling to be at the end of her callousness but he deserved it.

Once Will confirmed that Jane was in love with him, he was so angry at himself for letting Caroline mess with his mind. He misread the signs Caroline pointed out and he looked towards Will for guidance, but he was too preoccupied with his own Bennet girl. He knew Caroline was the mastermind but severing ties with Will was the only way he knew to take his anger out. Will wasn't to blame; all he did was give his honest opinion. _He_ should have known that Jane was different; he did know it, deep down. She was the only girl to ever get him something for his birthday, even if it was small; she listened to what he said and actually spoke her mind in her own special way. He admired how she was always so optimistic and happy.

* * *

"Got your eyes set on her huh? Yea, I know who she is. Total babe; this one is going to be a challenge. She said no to _me_ and I'm the best looking guy here." Gabe said seriously.

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes making Gabe puff his chest out.

"I bet you 100 bucks that you couldn't get her to go on one date with you!" Gabe challenged.

Charlie laughed, "No I don't want to risk it if she said no to _you_. Besides, I'm no one special." He said feigning indifference.

Gabe just laughed agreeing and both headed off to class.

* * *

As she drove up to the gate, she was glad that her car was a 2000 Saturn Aura. All the reporters at the gate were trying to see who was in the 2015 Bentley Mulsanne as they snapped random pictures. They glanced at her car and backed away, knowing she wasn't Will or anyone who lived here. Taking a deep breath, she pulled up to the guard station and handed him her I.D. he asked if she knew where she was going and she nodded before he opened the gate.

The ride to his house took an eternity, maybe it was because she was going well below the speed limit was taking her time. Maybe it was because he lived at the end of the community, maybe she was just dreading the end of their relationship that never really began, but before she knew it she was almost there. She was approaching the road that would lead to his house and the Burton's, soon his gate came into view and then she was driving up to the entrance of the gate.

She quickly entered the code Will gave her and drove up the driveway once the gate automatically opened. She tried driving up slow but again she was almost up to the house, she could see him standing on the porch. When she could out she could tell how apprehensive he seemed to be and she slowly walked towards him, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"Hey," Will smiled and pulled her in for a hug once she was in front of him. "I missed you. I hope you had a good day." He said kissing the top of her head.

Her arms wrapped tightly around him, this small gesture made her heart swell. "I missed you. There is something I need to tell you." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worryingly, pulling her into the house. All she could do was nod to keep the tears falling from her eyes. "What is it? How can I help?" He asked sincerely, only adding to her heart ache.

"If you could try not to hate me forever, I would be ok with that. All I can hope for is that someday you'll forgive me." She answered looking down.

"Why would I hate you? Aren't you mad at me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well… the article and your suspicions about Lexie and me, but I swear-"

"Will," she interrupted, "I know it's not true. I believed you when you told me that nothing has ever happened with her…. I know that the pictures aren't true because." She inhaled softly. "Because I'm the one who took them." She softly said.

"What?" He shot up from his seat, his voice angry.

"I-I'm. I went to the coffee shop and I saw the two of you together. All I could think of was how happy you two seemed... like a couple. Then I saw her in his jacket and that she had her ring… I was so mad. I couldn't believe that she would cheat. I let my emotions get the better of me and I took some pictures."

He didn't say anything. He couldn't, all he wanted to do was yell. ' _Feelings push and drive you. They often make you do things you wouldn't normally do.'_ Lexie's voice rang in his head.

"So the first thing you automatically think is that she is cheating?" He asked calmly, his demeanor cold.

"The day she apologized to Caroline-I saw when you tried to kiss her; how easy and happy you too were. That's all I could think about. I didn't think." She said as her voice broke.

"You were that jealous." He stated.

"I am really sorry. You will never know how sorry I am. I have no idea why I took them. It's just every time I see the two of you together… I can't help but think of how _perfect_ she is along with all of my flaws that you pointed out. I wasn't going to keep them. I deleted them that very night. I was just so angry with her… _It was evidence that she isn't so perfect_." She said above a whisper.

Will turned his back to her and took a step forward as to walk away, but stopped. "Lexie believes she is unworthy of love." He softly spoke. "She can't see the great person she is and she hates to see others suffering, but she is resentful. Though she has many appealing qualities, she knows all of her faults. The last thing she would call herself is perfect." He said tersely.

It was quiet for what seemed like a minute. Lizzie knew it was true and it stung when he mentioned appealing qualities. "Do you hate her?" He asked.

She took a deep breath in. "I used to, when she got emancipated; I blamed her for so much. I believed the lies my dad told me. In reality it exposed me to the type of family I actually have. Something you also conveniently pointed out." She gave a sad smile.

"All of my life I could never understand why she was so… There are many words I can use. She never could see how good she was at anything. Nothing was ever good enough for her; she always wanted to be the best. Now I realize that it was all because of my dad. I never understood what she meant when she spoke to me all of those years ago." She said softly to herself.

Will turned around and saw that Lizzie was deep in thought. "I found her outside somewhere in the back, alone; crying. She was shaking and her face was so red but she wasn't making a sound. Her hand was clamped shut over her mouth and tears were running down her face, I've never seen anyone cry so much. I asked her what was wrong… 'I hate my life Lizzie. I don't want to be here anymore.' She didn't want to live, she wished for death. We were only eight and she said those things to me. We were only kids and those were her thoughts. I remember she kept asking why God hated her so much. Why he hated her so much. Why we hated her so much. Why was she different; just over and over. 'Why does _he_ hate me?' I thought she was still talking about God." She stated, remembering.

"Your father." Will sat next to her; all she could do was nod in shame.

"At the trial, they said-they said that Lexie had to go to the hospital because he used to beat her so badly. I didn't remember at the time; she did have to go to the hospital often but we never knew why, it was just something that happened. Even then I still couldn't believe that it was his doing, all because of what she had said to me." She said wiping tears away and Will wrapped an arm around her but she didn't deserve her comfort.

"I spoke to him Will. I told him everything she told me and he still hurt her. He was supposed to help her. I thought he did-I remember going to the store," she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "She got lost! I let go of her hand-" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to! It was only for a second-" she cried. "We all forgot about her. We left her in the store. It's my fault that she's the way she is. I told my mom and dad that she let go of my hand. I was so scared that I was going to get into trouble, and I knew that they wouldn't get mad at her. She must have been scared-" She stopped as tears escaped and held onto him, breaking down.

He comforted her and when she was calm enough he quickly left to call a maid for some tea to help calm her down. He figured this must be the first time she's ever talked about this and he felt a hint of pride that he was her confidant. He understood what she meant when she said she couldn't see her family for what they were, he doubted Jane would look at them the same if knew the truth. It wasn't until his mother passed that he was truly able to see his family for the lie it was.

"Thank you." She said softly as he handed her the cup.

"Do you want to continue?"

She nodded absentmindedly as she took a big sip of tea. "After that day, she changed. She became even more closed off; she would avoid talking to us. It only helped reassure my feelings about her. He eventually took her to her doctor. The pills helped, she eventually started speaking again, not often but it helped. I always loved her. I do love her."

"I'm sorry Lizzie." He said not knowing what else to say, Lizzie's points were valid.

"Don't be. Please. I don't deserve it. I had a good life growing up." She cleared her throat and stood up. "Thank you for listening Will. I guess I'll see you around school." She quickly said and bolted for the door, fresh tears falling from her face.

His brain couldn't communicate with his legs fast enough. She was out the door and almost to her car by the time he caught up to her. "Lizzie!" He softly shouted and she almost stopped. He was able to catch up with her in four long strides and he firmly but gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't leave."

She sniffled, "But. I'm a horrible person."

"No you are not. You made mistakes, we all do but that doesn't mean you are a bad person. You feel sorry for what you did?"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, "Yes."

"Then you are not a bad person," he held her tightly.

He wanted nothing more than to get her to understand she wasn't a bad person but he wasn't sure how. He doubted anything he told her would help, then it slowly hit him; it was what Lexie was trying to tell him all along. He wasn't a bad person and neither was Lizzie. The circumstances were somewhat similar; their siblings ended up in the hospital at the hands of someone they loved. The difference was that Lizzie loved her father, he loathed Wickham and he knew his character and could have stopped him.

He led her inside and back to the couch where he just held her. She eventually stopped crying but stayed in his arms, he was so happy to be holding her this way as she held him closely.

* * *

They both agreed it would be best to keep their relationship a secret, at least while the press was still following him. He really wished he could speak to Lexie to see how she was doing but he knew it would be fruitless. Gina called in almost tears, apologizing for ditching him the day at the café, but he assured her he wasn't angry at her; she also let it slip that Lexie and John were not upset either.

Much to his dismay, he returned to school the next day and he was already glad that people hardly spoke to him. Most of them couldn't even look him in the eye as he walked tall down the hallway with his infamous scowl, but some guys would smile and nod their head in approval; the girls continued to bat their eyelashes at him. It didn't go unnoticed that they were more dolled up. Nothing had changed in his world. He was beyond relieved when he didn't receive a call from his aunt, he handled his father and Uncle Fitzwilliam well but when it came to his aunt… it was like he reverted to a small child. She knew how to cut into him and put him down well.

The press had spotted him and Lizzie together but so far she was just a mysterious woman but they were wondering what happened to Lexie and him. They believed he dumped her and quickly moved on but it looked like he was taking things slow. It was comical the things they came up with, it almost felt like a daytime show.

* * *

She was waiting by his car after school, thinking about how happy this past week had been. Even more so that he forgave her for the photos, she found out it was her mom that sold the pictures to the paper with Lydia's help. She remembered Lydia mentioned that Charlotte called; she was in such a bad mood when she got home from the café, she left her things in the living room. But of course she couldn't confront them without revealing to everyone that she was the one who took them. Will told her not to worry, no one was upset but they had to keep their relationship a secret. It was hard to be at school without him, but she hadn't started work yet so she spent every day with him after school, the good thing about them just knowing was that her mom wouldn't know.

* * *

Fri:

 _Dear Mrs. De Bough,_

 _Hello, how have you been? I hope you remember me, Caroline Bingley. I am a really good friend of William and Georgiana's. I know you must have heard the horrible gossip concerning Alexandra Bennet and your nephew. It must have been so embarrassing for you and your family to have gone through such a false scandal. Why would anyone like William ever go after Alexandra, when she and her family are far beneath him?_

 _However the Bennet girls are not without their charms. Otherwise I'm sure Alexandra wouldn't be with someone like Johnathan Drake. Even my own brother is infatuated with Jane,and it seems as if William has fallen into their trap as well. Although you cannot see her clearly in the pictures, I have firsthand knowledge that the girl is no other than Elizabeth Bennet._

 _I don't know what else to do. I have tried speaking to both of them but they refuse to see any reason or logic. I know that you are my last hope. Perhaps if you spoke to William, he could warn Charles away from Jane. I'm sure that one thing that both of us can agree on is that the last thing we want are the Bennet's as in laws._

 _Sincerely,  
Caroline Bingley._

* * *

Jane quickly ate her lunch before she made her way to the library. She hadn't made any friends here, but there were a handful of people she had gotten to know. She didn't even bother trying, her spirits were low and she didn't want to make an effort with people. Instead she focused and dedicated her time with school, she was thinking of dropping out to get her GED but there were only two months left of school and it would have been pointless.

Her councilor told her that she qualified for financial aid but she knew she was going to need money for other expenses, so she also had a job where she spent a lot of her time; anything to spend less time at home. The plan was to go to community college, obtain her basics and then transfer to state and eventually become a teacher. She was planning on moving out and was hoping to take Lizzie with her. Leaving Lizzie with her mom was out of the question but she couldn't think about her; thinking of her parents always distracted and got to her.

She bumped into someone, bouncing her back as her books and several papers flew to the floor. She was shocked, she muttered her apology never looking up and quickly dropped on her knees to pick up her mess.

"It's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said and she froze.

Shyly glancing up, her suspicions were confirmed; there was Charlie, looking as if he hadn't slept all night. His hair was disheveled but it was more like bedhead and he had dark circles under his eyes, he'd lost weight but he was undoubtedly still handsome. She nodded, averting her gaze and resumed her task. He quickly bent down and began helping her. She was still looking at the ground as he handed her back her belongings, it was taking a lot to contain her emotions at the moment. _Why doesn't he just leave!? Why can't I leave!? MOVE!_

"So how have you been?" He cautiously asked.

Her head violently snapped up to look at him as she glared at him. Anger was resonating through her and with strength she didn't know she had, she walked past him, shoving him hard as her shoulder hit him. She might have stuck her elbow out a bit more but it didn't even hurt.

He was too shocked to move, of course he wasn't expecting to be welcomed with open arms but that was the last reaction he expected from her. Coming to his senses, he quickly turned and sprinted to catch up to her.

"Jane please," he softly pleaded walking up to her.

"Leave me alone," she huffed and picked up her pace; neither noticing the small attention they were drawing.

"Jane-" he tried again.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She said with tears filling her eyes, still marching forward.

"I know. Please you don't have to say anything. I just really need to speak to you. Please. I will never bother you again; I just need you to hear me out." He said grabbing her elbow; stopping her.

She could see the desperation in his eyes, his face. "Fine! Hurry up! I don't' want to be late for class." She snapped. Still holding onto her elbow, he led her to a nearby janitor's closet but she yanked her arm away from him and walked in behind him.

"Well?" She said agitated.

"Ok, first I am sorry, I-"

"Sorry?" She laughed incredulously. "SORRY! You tried to have sex with me and then broke up with me the next day! Through an email! And all you can say is that you're sorry?! FUCK YOU!" She yelled and walked out the door without a second glance back.

As she walked away a small smile appeared on her lips. She felt awesome, empowered and she was happy that Lexie had set her straight. Yes the pain was still there and yes she still strongly liked him, but she felt a great to finally get it off of her chest. She didn't even feel sorry that she had lashed out, she was just happy to see that shocked look on his face. She couldn't wait to tell Lexie.

* * *

She was walking to the car when she heard her name. "Jane!"

She turned without meaning too and saw Charlie, who froze in his tracks as she glared at him. She still couldn't talk to him and she turned.

"Jane," he followed after her.

"Are you following me?" She asked annoyed that she couldn't think if something smarter to say. _How the hell did he suddenly know where she was?_

"Yes, and I won't leave you alone until you agree to diner with me. Tonight. I'll explain everything and if you still wish to never see me again then I will respect that. Please… Have dinner with me. I promise to take you home right away after we speak if you like." He almost begged.

She could see the sincerity and sadness in his eyes and her heart broke a little, she still loved him. She could see any hope he had left fading in his eyes the longer she took to answer, like he was only hanging on by a thread.

"Ok," she softly spoke. Charlie's eyes lit up as his usual smile returned to his face.

"Thank you Jane!" He was about to hug her, but she stepped away from him, causing his smile to fade a little but not disappear completely.

* * *

Lexie was getting dinner ready as John set the table when her phone rang indicating she had a message followed by another ping.

"Can you please check my phone?" She asked stirring the food.

"One is from Gina and the other from Louis. It's actually the same message to you and I guess Darcy. _'We feel really bad for ditching you guys that day and that both of you have been in the media all week. We are about to go public with our relationship and hopefully that will take the entire spotlight off of you and maybe people will connect the dots. Do not try to talk us out of it, it is a decision we both agreed on. We know that you do not blame us, but we feel really guilty and are sick of people assuming the worst of you Lexie. Please send John our apologies once again.'_ They both say that they love you."

She sighed, "I have spoken to both of them every day this past week. I wish they would just believe that I wasn't bothered by it. I don't want them to be in the spotlight especially G."

John came up and hugged her from behind. "They both want to do this."

"I know." She leaned back against him. "I'll call them after we eat."

* * *

Lexie was beyond the moon to have John stay with her this past week. They would go to his house every other day after school to spend time with his family and them come home. Unfortunately for both of them they had to sleep in separate rooms and they were constantly chaperoned but they were willing to compromise. She didn't know if she would have gotten through the week without him. It wasn't so much that the people at school got to her or the press she just needed him there.

"I love you so much," she gave him a bruising kiss once they were all alone. "Thank you for being awesome," she smiled looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Lexie. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for allowing me to live with you this past week. I can't wait until we're married." He smiled dashingly.

Her heart swelled, it was uncomprehend able how he made her fall in love with him more and more but she never wanted to stop. "Me either, then we would be able to share a bed and a room of course." She giggled.

"But now it's the weekend." He smirked as his hand snaked its way up her leg.

* * *

Jane was putting the finishing touches to her make up, it was foreign to see; it had been a while since she put any on. She'd been thinking about this all day after school and she was nervous, she changed several times before she settled with a light pink, short sleeved peter pan collared shirt with a white collar and tight dark skinny jeans with black flats. She didn't want to make it look like she put too much effort into her looks and placed her hair in a loose side ponytail. She looked herself over taking a deep breath as Lizzie walked into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Jane asked her.

"I'm sure, I'm getting picked up. Relax it'll be great, everything will be fine." She smiled.

"I know. I just don't want him to get his hopes up." She said sadly.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved him." Lizzie asked shocked.

"I do Lizzie, but he hurt me."

"But he's sorry and it wasn't his entire fault!" Lizzie pointed out.

She pursed her lips, "We'll just see how things go."

* * *

She was sitting in the car trying to gather her strength, a part of her wanted to know what Charlie had to say, another part didn't care. No matter what he said, he still hurt her in more ways than one. She glanced up at the café and saw Charlie walk up to the door. He was about to open it but stopped before he began to pace. He walked up to the door only to repeat the process three more times. She giggled as a couple passed him and looked at him like he was crazy.

 _So much for getting here early; I should have gotten down_. She took a deep breath and gave herself a once over in the visor taking another deep breath. _This isn't a date, you're just going to hear him out_.

She pulled the door open and walked in, instantly spotting him; he'd been watching the door, waiting for her. He shot out of his seat as she shyly approached the table.

"Jane you look beautiful. Thank you so much for meeting me." He smiled.

"Hello, Charlie." She sat down. "I hope this place is ok?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." He smiled brightly, melting her heart.

It was quiet for a while before the waiter quickly came and took their order.

"So how's school going?" Charlie asked breaking the silence. "Do you like it here?"

Jane softly nodded. "It's ok, but it isn't home."

He nodded nervously. "How's your family?"

"I really don't want to talk about them right now." She answered flatly.

He sighed heavily and hung his head making her feel bad, at least he was trying.

"How is your family?" She asked. He looked up and gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Charlie asked, finishing his expresso.

"Yes." She said after a second.

He paid for his plate and she paid for hers and they quickly left, walking down the street along the sidewalk.

"So. You wanted to tell me something?" Jane said breaking the silence.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Words could never express how sorry I am. I let my insecurities get to me and I listened to the wrong people, instead of listening to my heart. But I never once stopped thinking about you. I know it will take me a long time; I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life. I will never stop trying to make it up to you. I love you and I always will; even if you never forgive me or give me a second chance. I just want to tell you that I am sorry. I made plenty of mistakes and I learned from them. But the biggest mistake was letting you go. Thank you for having dinner with me and giving me this opportunity to express my feelings, for I don't deserve it." He finished saying and hung his head.

Jane started crying the moment he told her he loved her. His words unfroze her heart; he was right it was going to take a long time for them to be ok, but she was willing to try. She had never felt this way before and she knew that they had something special. She pulled him in for a hug and inhaled his familiar scent. I took a while for him to realize what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. This just means that I want to try." She sniffled.

He smiled ear to ear and put her on the ground. "Thank you, I won't let you down." He leaned into kiss her, but she leaned away.

"I am willing to be your friend Charlie. But that's all I can give you right now. You really hurt me and though a part of me didn't care another part of me cared deeply. So much happened after you left and I know about all of the girls you've been with after me. But that's in the past. Can we, like start over?" She hesitantly asked.

He chuckled. "Hello My name is Charles Randal Bingley." He grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his hand to give it a kiss.

* * *

Sat.

" _Finally a Burton and Darcy come out about the relationship between the two families, but it may not be who you think. This last Monday, articles all over the country surfaced of Alexandra Burton (who is engaged to Johnathan Drake) and Fitzwilliam Darcy over Spring Break smiling and holding hands. The article stated that Alexandra is known for being promiscuous; however, following the release of that article Ms. Burton and future hubby were photographed in her home town together all week long looking very happy and cozy. Surprisingly even Mr. Darcy was photographed several times with an unknown girl."_

" _Yesterday Louis Burton and Georgiana Darcy, the younger siblings of Alexandra and Fitzwilliam revealed to the world that they are in a relationship via Facebook and Twitter, along with changing their profile picture to the two of them together. It seems as if maybe Alexandra and Fitzwilliam might have just been getting to know each other, or maybe they are responsible for bringing the two young love birds together."_

* * *

The doorbell was ringing in between heavy and rapid knocking on the door. Jane and Lizzie made their way into the living room, Lizzie reached the door as her mom and Lydia came out, rubbing out their eyes.

Mrs. De Bough was standing on the porch with her hand suspended in the air. Without waiting for an invitation inside, she walked in past Lizzie without a second glance.

"Mrs. De Bough, what a surprise it has been a long time." Rose said sweetly as she tried to fix her appearance.

With a quick glance around the room Mrs. De Bough narrowed her eyes at Rose. "You have a very small home." She said with her nose in the air.

"Yes well that is going to change! We will be moving in-"

"I wish to speak to your daughter!" Mrs. De Bough said interrupting her.

"I am afraid you will have to be more specific. She has four of them." Lizzie spoke up not liking how she was talking to her mom.

Mrs. De Bough glared at Lizzie. "You! Elizabeth, I wish to speak to you!"

"Why would y-" her mom began.

"It is urgent that I speak to you privately. I'll be waiting outside." She said glancing at her and walked out without acknowledging anyone.

She averted everyone's gaze and quickly ran into her room. She changed into her clothes from yesterday, which were on the floor and placed her hair in a messy bun. She quickly walked out, still avoiding everyone and closed the door behind her. She could see her standing in the little play park and walked up to her.

"You must know why I am here Ms. Bennet." She stated.

"No. I don't have the slightest idea. Is Alexa sick? You could have just called and saved you all this trouble."

"Ms. Bennet I warn you! I am not to be trifled with. I recently received an email informing me that you and my nephew have been seeing each other. I know that this absurd rumor could never be true, but instead of insulting him by even asking him I came to make my sentiments known."

"If you believed it wasn't true I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far."

"To hear you contradict it." She said tersely.

"You coming here would only be a confirmation; if it were true."

" _IF?_ Are you denying that you and William are together?"

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." Lizzie said nonchalantly.

"And can you tell me that there is no foundation for it?"

"You can ask me whatever you want but I don't have to answer you." She huffed.

"This can't be possible! Are you and William seeing each other Ms. Bennet?" She pressed.

"You said that it was not possible."

"It can't be! William could never possibly be with you! He deserves to be with someone like Alexa!" She scoffed. "Why my own sister would be turning in her grave to know that her own son was dating something as low as you! With an abusive father and a 16 year old sister who is pregnant! Now are you and William dating?"

"No." Lizzie said looking to the ground, whishing she could admit it. Mrs. De Bough smiled triumphantly.

"And can you promise never to enter into a relationship with him?"

"No and I never will." She said defiantly.

"How much money do you want to stay away from him?"

"Excuse me?" She asked affronted.

"I will write you a check for $50,000 never to speak to William again." She stated pulling out her check book.

"I don't want your money."

"Of course you do. Look at the box you call a home. Tell me, how are you going to pay for college now? Oh how can I forget, you're taking a year off." She mocked. "You will only hold him back. William has a duty to his family. Do the right thing; here is a check for $100,000."

Lizzie looked at the check and slowly accepted it. Mrs. De Bough smiled, but it faded as soon as Lizzie ripped it into pieces and threw them in the air. "I'm going to leave now. You have done nothing but insult me and my family. A family that Alexandra is a part of! Have a safe trip home."

"I will never accept you into my family. You will not be accepted by anyone!" Mrs. De Bough yelled after her, Lizzie kept walking away trying to fight her tears. "I have never been so rudely treated in my life!" She fumed.

She walked away with her head held high but once she went into the apartment, she ran into her room ignoring her mother and Jane. Once her head hit the pillow, her tears fell. Jane came into the room and came to hug her as she silently cried.

* * *

Will was getting back from his morning ride when heard a voice ordering someone around. He froze in his spot and saw a young maid running from the living room.

"Oh! William there you are! Your aunt is here and she wants to see you!" Mrs. Reynolds walked by quickly and started to rush him out towards the living room.

"William! There you are! What took you so long? I've been waiting for 20 minutes!"

"Well you-"

"Now go change and make sure everything you need is packed." She demanded.

"Packed? Why?"

"You are coming back home with me. You will finish the rest of the school year at Silver M. Now hurry up!"

Will stood there looking at her in disbelief.

"We haven't got all day the flight leaves in an hour! I have had a very trying day!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What!?" She asked in disbelief.

"I only have two more months of school. My home is here, my… Friends are here."

"William do not be ridiculous. Your father is never here and Georgiana only comes home for vacation. Richard and Anne are with me, as is Alexa. They have all been great friends to Georgiana." She said studying him.

"Why are you here now?" He asked confused. "You had all this time; something must have happened."

"I found out that you have been seen with Elizabeth Bennet." She stated coldly.

"Surely you did not fly all this way over some rumors." Will said confidently.

"Do not insult me Fitzwilliam Darcy! I will not be made a fool of twice! Now hurry up! You are trying my patience!"

"Aunt Catherine, I am not going anywhere. I am 18 years old; I make my own decisions."

"Your father agrees it is for the best. He agrees with me on this, the Bennet's are not a family we want associated with the family name."

"You spoke to my father?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, after what that girl said to me! I knew I had to get you away; that lying tramp! She wasn't going to be happy until she has all your money! I knew she must have had her claws dug deep into you, but to have you disobey your family? I am glad I got here in time!"

"I am not leaving! I love Elizabeth and she loves me. I will not break up with her, she makes me happy!"

"Nonsense, it is just an infatuation. Being away from her will make you see that!"

"No! I have been in love with her for months! Even being away from her before didn't help! It only confirmed my feelings!"

"William, if you choose to be with her then I will not acknowledge her! She will not be allowed in my home or near my family." She yelled standing. "At any cost!" She threatened.

"What are you saying?"

"I shall sever ties with your family."

Will looked up at her sharply. "Do you really dislike her that much?"

"She is beneath you William. Your mother told me to look out for you and that is what I am doing."

"Then you leave me no choice." He sighed.

* * *

Sunday:

The house phone was ringing and Lexie groaned before she snuggled into his arms. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He softly asked.

"No. Sawyer." She said giving his neck a lazy kiss.

Pulling her over him, he caressed her hair and looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning, the ringing stopped and it wasn't long before he heard a knock on her door. She groaned again and sighed as she sat up disoriented but she managed to give him a chaste kiss before she got out of bed.

"Yes?" Lexie said sleepily through the gap in the door. "Ok, send her up." She sighed.

"What happened?" He asked waking up.

"Mrs. De Bough is here."

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough, Sawyer, how are you?" Lexie asked as she made her way into the living room.

Sawyer mumbled under his breath as he passed her giving her an apologetic look.

"That man deserves to be fired!" Mrs. De Bough half demanded.

"What did he do to warrant such a thing?"

"As you know I have many acquaintances. Several close ones lives in this very building. They told me about your _relationship_ with Mr. Drake. Your parents would be turning in their graves knowing you were… _Together_ before marriage." She said as if there was a fowl taste in her mouth.

"Mrs. De Bough. My mother had an affair with a married man. As for _MY_ relationship-" Lexie felt her temper rising and took a deep breath. "May I ask why you are here?" She asked as indifferently as she could muster, then she heard her door open and calmed instantly.

"Good morning Mrs. De Bough. Would you like coffee or tea?" She heard John ask from behind her.

Mrs. De Bough was too stunned to answer. Lexie slowly turned her head and saw John in a black fitted t-shirt and jeans, freshly showered like her, standing there with his dashing smile.

"I'd like some tea please."

"Coffee." Mrs. De Bough stated. "Black."

"You were saying?" Lexie smirked at her.

"You must speak to William!" She demanded.

"About?" She asked, Anne told her that her mother knew the article was gossip and was angered that they would accuse Will of doing something so shameful even if she fancied a match between them, but she didn't understand why she was here.

"Have you not seen the paper lately?"

"No, I am tired of seeing Jonathan and I. Though I could always skip over the article, I-"

"He and your sister have been seen together. I received an email informing me that they were in a relationship!" She said hotly.

"How was your trip?" Lexie asked, at least that solved the mystery as to why she disappeared. She made a mental note to inform Anne.

"It was horrible! I cannot believe you are a Bennet. That family is so horrendous, how you managed to come out normal is beyond me. Of course you did have my guidance along with Anne." She gave a small smile to herself.

"Yes, thank you."

"I tried to be a good mother. I raised Anne right, did I not? She isn't opening her legs like you and your sisters do. Where did I go wrong with William?" She asked more to herself.

"You are his aunt Mrs. De Bough, not his mother." She stated unaffected.

"Had I had my way, they would have been raised by me." She huffed.

"What did Mr. Darcy have to say?"

"Hmp! That man is just as stubborn as William is. No! You must be the one to speak to him. William will not listen to him. Only you can make him see reason!"

"Me? But… We're not friends. I have only spoken to him a handful of tim-"

"Nonsense! I have seen the way you two are around each other. You two would have made the perfect match. What about the article?" She pressed.

Loud banging could be heard from the kitchen causing Lexie to square her shoulders. "As you _know_ the article is a lie. The plan that day was to meet Georgiana, but instead we were set up. It was an attempt on her part so that William and I could be _friends_. I do not like your nephew in that way. He can't hold a candle to Johnathan." She firmly stated.

John walked in with a huge smile and a tray. He handed Mrs. De Bough her cup and then Lexie. He whispered to her that he would be in her office if she needed him and that the door would be left open.

Mrs. De Bough watched them in silence and remained quiet until John left the room.

"William refuses to listen to reason. I demand that you speak to him and convince him to sever ties with the Bennet's. That family is a poison and that tramp has him under a spell, but she was not going to get another dime out of me! She doesn't even deserve the amount I offered her!" She spoke as if Lexie knew every detail of what she was speaking of.

Lexie took a sip of tea, replaying the entire rant in her head. "If she did not accept the money, would not that be a good thing? It means that she does not care about money, that she loves him."

"My nephew is too good for the likes of her."

"Mrs. De Bough, with all due respect; I have come to learn that your family is very stubborn and willful. It took a very long time for you to accept Anne was going to get an art degree-"

"Yes and it was you who convinced me. Now I need you to do the same for William otherwise I shall sever all ties with our families."

"But Richard and Gina would never sever ties with them. Are you going to turn them away just to spite William?" Lexie asked appalled.

"That is why I need you to speak to him." She stated as if that was the only solution.

"Even if I were to speak to him, do you believe he would listen to me? I am nobody to him. Has he even called and asked that you try and accept her? I know this may be hard to hear but if he has not tried to reach you then that should answer your question."

"Are you saying that I should sever ties with them?" Mrs. De Bough asked intrigued.

"No. If anything I am saying to accept her, they just barely started dating, it might not last. Not to mention George would never allow Will to get married without any type of Pre-nuptials. But if you were to follow through with your threat, please do not drag Gina, Anne, or Richard down with you. Your battle is with Will and Elizabeth. Not them."

Mrs. De Bough remained quiet and drank her coffee. This in reality worked to her advantage either way. As long as she had Lexie on her side she had Anne; Rich and Gina. They wouldn't stay away from her. She knew Gina and Anne spoke regularly and Rich and Anne had become closer now that Rich lived there. William would feel the string of being excluded from her happy family gatherings.

"You must think the worst of me." She admitted slowly, looking down.

"I'm no one to judge your decisions. 'I do not agree with what you have to say, but I'll defend to the death your right to say it. Vo-"

"Voltaire." Mrs. De Bough smiled finishing for her.

Lexie smiled brightly. "Yes, give him some time. He may come around, as I said he is stubborn. I would watch out though, all of you have a tendency of trying to get your own way. Sometimes to extreme measures."

"It's the Fitzwilliam trait. My sister and I always got what we wanted. Some had their looks to fall back on." She stiffened.

"Beauty is only skin deep." Lexie said comprehending, understanding.

"P-please forgive me, I overstepped my boundaries," she painfully said. She needed Lexie on her side for her plan to work.

"You are only doing what you think is best. Just remember your actions have consequences and somethings cannot be repaired."

She gave a curt nod. "Will you please speak to Anne, Richard and Georgiana on my behalf? I know once they hear about this, they will instantly hate me. They cannot understand."

"I don't believe I fully understand, but I do in a way. If he fails, you failed. You love him, there is no doubt you prefer him over Richard but I understand why. Richard had a mother, you made a promise to your sister; you love her."

"Yes." She rushed as Lexie's words began cutting in.

"I will on the conditions you talk to them yourself. If they don't listen, at least you tried. Also, you must keep an open mind and be aware that you may have to accept Elizabeth. I'm not saying for sure, just don't underestimate their love."

"I understand." She said curtly.

"Mrs. De Bough, please be aware I am doing this for the other members of your family. I would never put my nose in anyone's business, but Anne, Gina, Richard are like my family. You even have a place in my heart; I just believe that this should be between you and Will."

"Thank you Lexie. I will not take up more of your time."

"I hope you have a good day Mrs. De Bough." Lexie stood as she did.

Mrs. De Bough turned and took two small steps realizing what she said to that tramp and William could work against her. She had to make excuses now. "Do you not care what was said between your sister and me? Or William?"

"I can imagine it wasn't pleasant for you to ask me. But no I do not care, it's not my business." She said truly not wanting to know.

"Where does your loyalty lie?" She slightly narrowed her eyes.

"I am a neutral party, but Will is not my friend and I have no connection to the Bennet's. They are not in my life and I am not sure if I wish them to be at the moment. But my feelings may change."

"I will see myself out Ms. Burton." She bowed her head and walked away.

Lexie followed her to the hallway and watched her walk away without a second glance. She heard Runt crying at her feet and she bent down to pick him up.

"You're going to spoil him." John warned.

"I think he's beyond that point." Cat giggled coming out.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Lexie asked Cat.

"It would be cool if my favorite brother-in-law made some pancakes, with some fries and bacon." Cat laughed.

John laughed but Lexie didn't say anything, she just stared at Cat.

"Sure only if you help me. Would you like anything darling?" John asked her breaking Lexie from her thoughts.

"Scrambled eggs and ham?" She stated.

"MMHH! Scrambled eggs with lots of bacon in a breakfast toaster sandwich!" Cat drooled.

"She's going to empty out your fridge." John laughed at her and came walking up to Lexie. "Go get everything ready."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cat mocked and laughed. "Come on Runtnerd; you don't want to see them kissing."

Runt wiggled around until he was free and jumped off following Cat to the kitchen.

"Are you here with me?" John asked grabbing her chin.

"Yes. I just didn't expect her to call you her brother-in-law. It threw me for a loop."

"Baby steps." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "I need to call Anne and warn her. Mrs. De Bough may have seemed calm when she left, but who knows."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Ch. 48

"Mr. Fitzwilliam, your aunt wants a word with you, she's in her study." One of the maids told him as soon as he came in through the kitchen.

"Thank you." He softly smiled.

He left his things in the kitchen, wanting to get a snack when he returned. He knew it was better to get this over with now and not keep her waiting.

"Yes Aunt Catherine?" He asked bored already, walking in without knocking and plopping down on the chair.

"I know that you find my actions towards William harsh and extreme-"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes making her glare at him. He sat taller but her phone rang and she glanced at it.

"However I have noticed a great improvement in your grades and your behavior. _Somewhat._ I spoke to your father and he has sent you something." She stood up without saying anything and began walking out of the room.

He reluctantly stood, sighing and followed behind her. She led him out the front door and when he stepped outside, his jaw dropped to the floor. In the driveway was a new 2015 charcoal grey Ford Mustang. His head snapped between his aunt and the car, this wasn't here a few minutes ago.

"This is mine?" He asked shocked.

"If you keep your grades up, it will be."

He still couldn't move, his feet were glued to the floor but on the inside he was jumping around like a child on a sugar high.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!"

He jumped next to her and gave her a big tight hug and then ran over to it. He was expecting to get his brothers old car; not that it was a bad car, but his brother didn't know how to take care of things, he always got what he wanted and took everything for granted.

"I know that Anne is at Alexa's. Maybe you could all go for a ride." She smiled.

He got into the car and was about to take off but he realized he didn't have his phone or wallet; he quickly ran to the kitchen and got his wallet, phone and backpack. When he got in, he quickly connected his phone and took off.

"Hello?" Her voice filled the car through Bluetooth.

"Hey Lex! What are you guys doing?"

"Hey! Anne and Mary are trying to think of what they want to eat. You?"

"I'm on my way to pick you guys up, meet me downstairs."

She giggled and put him on hold. "They will agree if you take us out to eat." She giggled.

"Deal. I'll be there in about 10 minutes.

* * *

He pulled up to the front of the building and eagerly went into the lobby to great them. Once he saw Lexie, he went up to her and gave her a tight hug, almost lifting her off the ground.

"That was a little weird," she giggled smiling, waiting for an explanation.

He grabbed her hand and almost pulled her outside as Anne, Mary and Cat followed behind them.

"Woah you're going to pull a ligament Rich." Lexie giggled as she tried to take back her arm.

"I have you to thank for this." He beamed finally stopping in front of his car and releasing her.

"Me?" She laughed. "Why?" She asked curiously as she and the other girls began to inspect the car.

"You helped me with my grades." He stated.

Lexie stopped what she was doing at looked at him smiling, "Rich you did that on your own. You put the effort and hard work into it. You should be proud of yourself."

He smiled proudly. "Well thank you for your help. So where am I taking you guys."

"You be the tie breaker. Lexie and Anne want Subway and Cat and I want pizza." Mary said.

"Pizza." He gave an apologetic look to Lexie and Anne. Anne rolled her eyes and Lexie just laughed.

"Shotgun!" Cat and Mary yelled at the same time and giggled.

"One on the way there another on the way back." Anne chided giggling.

* * *

Anne, Mary and Cat went to the restroom, leaving Lexie and Rich alone.

"So did you like the car?" He asked.

"Yes, it was nice. I wish I had one of my own sometimes but-" she shrugged. "Sawyer has to go everywhere I go. It's kind of a waste of gas, plus he loves his Range Rover." She giggled and looked at the car parked across the street.

"You could drive and he could ride passenger."

"That's not a good idea." Cat said coming back. "Sawyer won't even teach her how to drive."

"I am an excellent driver. Ask John." Lexie stated.

"He only says that so you don't get mad at him." Anne giggled as she and Mary walked back.

"You guys are so mean!" Lexie pouted.

"We still love you." Mary hugged her.

"I'll let you drive my car." Rich smiled at her.

Anne laughed. "Lexie has this thing. She'll hardly touch anything if it isn't hers."

"I'm afraid that the one time I do touch it. Bam! Something will happen." She giggled.

"Though you're not as bad as you use to be," Mary added.

"So do you have a date to Prom Fitz?" Cat asked.

"No, I wasn't thinking of going."

"You should! It's your senior Prom!" Lexie said. "Even if you go alone, there will probably be others that just show up."

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're going to disappoint a lot of girls." Anne smiled.

"Pray tell who these girls are." He smiled.

"I could name a few." She giggled, "Like three."

Lexie giggled and rolled her eyes, "All the girls in her gym class."

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Mhm, all I hear about is how cute and hot you are. Eww, it's really gross actually." Anne said placing her slice back on her plate making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Aunt Catherine?" Rich asked knocking on her office door.

"Yes Richard?" She asked without looking up.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you." He almost painfully said. He didn't want to but he knew it was the right thing to do. He doubted his father would just do this because his grades improved from a C to a B plus.

"Your father is the one who got you the car." She said looking up at him.

Now he was more suspicious, she wasn't taking any credit other than speaking to him? "Yes, but whatever you told him must have been a huge lie. Why did you do it?"

She sighed and leaned back on her chair. "Richard I only told your father the truth. I see how hard you have been studying; I notice a great improvement in your test scores and school work. Yes you are still immature at times; Anne says you have a big sense of humor." She grimaced. "I spoke to your teachers and they all had nothing but great remarks. I am not trying to bribe you if that is what you are thinking. Your father is still upset with me as is Georgiana."

"And Will!"

"William has made his choice," she bit out.

"So if I don't agree with you, you'll convince him to take the car away? You know he won't even give Elizabeth a chance!" He stated, though his dad was angry with his aunt it was only because she was disowning Will over something so small; but he agreed with her once he heard about James.

"No. As I am sure, Alexa explained already; I will not ask you or Anne to choose a side. Though I do not know why she defends him so, they aren't even friends." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes they are." He said.

"She personally told me that they were not, I didn't ask why though; it was none of my business, not that she would tell me." She gave a soft smile.

"Oh. Well…thank you again. Please excuse me I have a lot of homework."

"Keep up the good work Richard." She said before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Anne, do you have a minute?" He asked walking into her studio.

"Of course Rich, please come in." She smiled and began cleaning her hands.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked sitting down.

"Ok." She giggled.

"Why aren't Lexie and Will friends?" He asked looking at the floor.

"Oh he told you? What did he say?"

 _It's true._ "Nothing, just. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"You know Lexie," she stated sadly.

"Is that why you're on your mother's side?"

"No. I do not like that William is with her, he deserves better. After what they did to Lexie; I want nothing to do with that family." She said hotly. "But don't let that reason affect your opinion." She stated sincerely.

"Isn't that hypocritical?"

"No. My reason shouldn't dictate yours or have any precedence. Lexie doesn't agree with my choice or reason but she supports it. She's a neutral party, she doesn't care. Cat still speaks to them and she told me that she has been emailing Jane."

"She's great isn't she?" He asked quietly.

"Rich-" Anne began.

"I know. We can only be friends, I have accepted that, I have but it still hurts sometimes."

"You know I noticed that Janet Harley has been speaking about you a lot." She smiled.

"The blonde with hazel eyes?" He smiled.

"Yup maybe you can take her for a ride in your new car." She giggled.

He smiled and agreed. "Thanks Anne, it's weird I never thought we'd be like this."

"Friends?" She laughed.

"Best friends." He wrapped an arm around her. "So did Lexie tell you why she and Will weren't friends?"

"Lexie told me William didn't want to be her friend anymore, though she didn't say why, I have my suspicions." She said.

* * *

He was working on his homework while Lizzie worked on hers when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw Fitz's name and answered it immediately.

"Hello."

"Hey Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on my homework with Lizzie."

"Oh, guess what! I got a new car!" He beamed.

"Really? From who?" He asked suspiciously.

"From my dad! Aunt Catty spoke to him about my grades-"

"You see what she is trying to do don't you?" He interrupted.

"On the contrary, she knows I'm still pissed at her and she didn't seem to care."

"She didn't try to get you to convince me to change my mind did she?"

"No!" He laughed. "Do you actually think I would?" He feigned sounding hurt.

"No, you would say you did it, but you wouldn't. Well send me a picture….This is a brand new car!"

"I know! Apparently he thinks I deserve it."

"You probably do."

"Have you spoken to Lexie lately?" He asked cautiously.

"No why?" He asked confused.

"Really that's weird. Doesn't she keep in touch with you?"

"No Rich, is Georgie ok?" He asked becoming alarmed.

"Yea she's fine. Did she give you a reason why she doesn't keep in touch with you?" He pressed.

"Richard, what's wrong?"

"Just answer the question." He said.

"I asked her not to keep in touch with me. I told her I didn't want to be her friend." Will sighed.

"I see." He curtly answered.

"So what happened?" He asked worried.

"Nothing, really Will. Look sorry I have to go. I'll call you later. Tell Lizzie I said hi." He rushed.

Quickly hanging up, he tossed his phone on the bed. He really didn't want to take a side but he suspected that either Lizzie asked this of him or he was doing it because of the article. Either way he couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't want to be friends with Lexie, however Will was his cousin and he needed his support. He didn't have to like him at the moment but he loved him.

* * *

Hurst was anxiously waiting by Anne's car after school when he got a message. It was from Anne asking him where he was.

" _Damn!"_ He muttered under his breath, having forgotten that small detail.

He quickly replied that he was going to have to stay after class and would call her when he got out. After making everything perfect, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it but neither had the others when he told them the plan.

He received another message, this time from Lexie informing him they were on their way. He only had to wait several minutes before he saw them from his hiding spot and he got ready. Anne was too busy listening to Lexie as she spoke adamantly about something to look towards her car. Lexie was looking back at her, wanting Anne to be the first one to see it. As soon as Anne turned to look for her car, her eyes lit up with excitement and a big smile spread across his face. He stepped out of his hiding spot and took a picture of her reaction.

On the hood were over 50 different colored latex balloons with 'Prom?' written on all of them, tied to a giant basket with a gorilla in a tux and filled with Amedei's Prendimé almond chocolate bars; Anne's favorite. Attached in front of the basket was a pink envelope with a heart drawn on.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Anne exclaimed with wide teary eyes after a minute. She ran up to the basket and in a second opened the envelope.

 _Dearest Annie,  
Fly with me to the stars? Please go to Prom with me.  
Yours,  
-Stanley H.J. Hurst_

She ran up to Hurst and gave him a big kiss which deepened, not caring that several of their peers were looking at them. Lexie turned to give them a moment and texted Mary, John and Gina that Anne was so surprised and happy.

Anne wiped away the tears before they fell from her eyes. " _Yes."_ She whispered as he held her close.

She was so happy, she honestly did not expect a Promposal; she knew they were going to go obviously being a couple. This small gesture was overwhelming; she never thought that she and Hurst would be together, that she could be this happy. Like Lexie had done with John; she never believed that anyone could love her the way that Stan did. She assumed that she would be cursed into a loveless marriage by the hands of her mother. Or that her mother would scare someone decent away.

Lexie walked up to them and gave them a hug, radiating happiness. Anne and Hurst each wrapped an arm around her, basking in her warmth.

"I'm so happy that the two of you found each other. It fills my heart with joy." She said sincerely with watery eyes.

"Are you ready to deal with your mom now?" Hurst joked, as Lexie broke away from their hug.

"Definitely, now I'm more excited about hunting for a dress!" Anne giggled as Hurst engulfed her in another hug.

"Mary is three minutes away and your mothers and Cat are already waiting for us at the first store." Lexie beamed.

* * *

"Anne, come out!" Her mother demanded.

Anne squared her shoulders and went out, not hiding the fact that she hated this dress. It was a light blue strapless dress that just draped down from a sweetheart neckline. She looked like a lampshade.

"Oh Cathy, she looks horrible in that!" Grace said. "She obviously doesn't like it."

Anne smirked as her mother rolled her eyes. "Try one the red one next." She commanded.

"Oh yes, that will go lovely with her hair and skin." Grace smiled. "Mary, Lexie! Let's see your dresses."

Anne decided to wait to see what Grace picked out for Mary and what everyone suggested for Lexie.

"I'm not ready! I can't get out of this thing!" Lexie spoke loudly enough for them to hear. Cat giggled and went up to her door and knocked.

Mary stepped out in a strapless yellow dress that flared at her hips and went up to her knees, at her stomach was a purple silk scarf that formed a bow. Her hands where trying to hold up and pull down the dress at the same time with a light blush on her face. She looked beautiful, even if she was making a disapproving face.

"Mary stop fidgeting so we can look at the dress properly!" Mrs. De Bough demanded.

Mary stood tall and placed her arms at her side. "You look lovely dear." Grace smiled genuinely.

Mrs. De Bough and Anne nodded their heads in approval as Lexie stepped out confidently in a Sherri Hill Style 1941 Prom Dress. It was fitted, strapless, mint colored, with a natural waist. It was floor length so although Lexie might have liked it, she was adamant about wearing a short dress.

"You look beautiful and it covers up your leg!" Beamed Grace as Cat stepped out behind her.

Lexie smiled, "Thank you. I do love it, it makes me feel pretty, so I'm going to buy it but not for Prom. I want a short one." She stated.

"But the style this year is evening gowns," Cat said.

"I know that's why I don't want it." Lexie scanned the room with her eyes. "That's what everyone else is getting." She whispered.

"I thought you didn't like to stand out?" Cat said confused.

"I don't. But I'm not going to conform to those conformists. Ooo! I love your dress Mary." She smiled and looked at Anne who pouted. "It isn't all that bad; your legs are to die for!" She smiled.

"Hmph!" Mrs. De Bough huffed.

"I'm going to try the red one on next!" Anne stated and turned.

"Mary why don't you try on the black one, it will slim you down." Grace said while looking through a catalog.

She bowed her head and walked quickly into the changing room.

"Ok I'm going to keep looking around." Lexie turned to leave as Cat followed behind her to help.

* * *

John: *How's the shopping going?*

*Great! I finished :) My dress is plum-ish? I'll send you a picture so you can see the color.*

John: *Can't wait to see it!*

*You'll have to wait until prom. But I did get another dress to model for you ;)*

John: *Can't wait for my private viewing ;)*

*Me either. Anne is still shopping, I'll call you when I get home.*

John: *I'm with the guys so I'll call you later.*

*OK have fun! I love you!*

John: *Love you!*

* * *

Lexie's Prom:

Lexie was pacing up and down the living room trying to calm down. She didn't even know why she was nervous, or when she got nervous; lucky Runt was chasing behind her, otherwise she would have tripped on him. She was excited this morning when she went to the spa with Anne, Mary and Cat. She couldn't stop smiling once the dress was on and she was happy.

 _It's the scars, stupid!_ She chastised herself. _No. You're going to expose yourself to ridicule in front of_ _them_ _, not to mention you are dragging John down with you._ She shook the thoughts from her head. John had never indicated he had a problem when she wore shorts or short dresses, or skirts. _You've never been around his friends!_ She let out a big calming breath, not wanting to argue with herself, knowing he'd be here soon. She needed to calm down.

She stopped in her tracks when Cat walked into the room with her arms full of pillows and blankets. "I think you've broken in your shoes enough," she giggled.

"Are you sure it looks ok?" Lexie stressed.

Cat dropped everything and walked up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Lexie it looks fine."

She closed her eyes as if in pain and stiffly nodded, Cat pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It's going to be ok. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you, so nothing will change." She lightly giggled.

"That's not what I'm concerned about at all but thank you." She smiled hugging her back.

The doorbell rang making Runt bark and run into the hallway excitingly, she and Cat broke away looking at each other confused because John always just came in.

"I wonder who that could be." Cat teased.

Lexie was about to go get the door but Sawyer came out of nowhere and stopped her. "If he's knocking, I'll get it." He smiled.

She smiled nervously at him and began pacing again, Cat giggled and pulled her towards the couch to sit down with her but as soon as John walked in she shot up from her seat. She saw a range of emotions cross his beautiful face and eyes as he smiled his dashing smile, none of them bad.

She felt confidant again in her plum tiered ruffled dress by Sherri Hill. It had a high neckline with cut in shoulders and different colored beads sewn into the sheer top, she loved the intricate design it made and the way the beads reflected in the light. The skirt gathered at her waist and was mid-thigh. He walked up to her and placed his hand on the nape of her neck. He lightly tugged the back of her hair which was now shorter but from the front it looked its normal shoulder length. The back was cut exposing all of her neck and cat had curled her hair in big loose curls.

"You look beautiful Lexie." He smiled handing her a box with her corsage.

"You are as handsome as ever." She blushed and accepting it.

He helped her open it and carefully took it out. He delicately picked up her hand and placed it on her wrist. She couldn't stop looking at it, "This is beautiful John. Is this paper too?" She smiled excitedly.

He couldn't help the smile that spread his face, the way she lit up; he couldn't help the smile that spread his face. "One of them, I asked them to add it." He beamed.

 _She and Cat came up ahead of Sawyer, Runt needed to use the restroom and Sawyer was walking him. It was late and they were barely getting home, Cat's cravings were crazy today and they kept making stops. Cat was extremely bubbly though so she and Sawyer didn't mind, she unlocked the door and noticed that it was dark, she flipped the switch but the light didn't turn on. Something didn't seem right, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 5:30._

 _Something didn't seem right and fear quickly spread through her body. Cat started walking in and she quickly pulled her back in panic._

" _It's too dark in there, let's wait for Sawyer please." She pleaded as her grip tightened around her arm._

" _Lexie you're holding on too tight, relax. I'm sure the light just went out." She reached for the hand that was gripping her and held it reassuringly._

" _What if it's something worse?" She asked holding her ground as Cat tried to drag her into the apartment. She really wished Runt was here, yes he was a tiny thing but he would be able to tell if something was astray._

" _Look we can leave the door open and I'll turn on the flashlight to my phone. I won't let go I promise, the light switch is at the end of the hallway." Cat said softy. All she could do was nod and try not to squeeze Cat's hand so tightly as she followed Cat into the unknown._ _"Here hold onto my shoulder so I can flip the switch." Cat giggled helping Lexie relax a little._

 _"I know I am being irrational, but I won't apologize for it."_

 _"I understand, "Cat said sadly, "We're already here." She smiled._

 _A second later the light did not turn on, instead 'Prom?' was flashing in rope lights. Another second later the lights turned on and there was John, standing there with a small bouquet of flowers._

 _He watched as the smiled spread across her face before she came running up to him, engulfing him in a hug._

" _Will you please go to Prom with me tomorrow Lexie?" He smiled handing her the flowers._

 _She nodded yes and giggled. "Yes," she laughed._

 _He leaned down to kiss her but broke apart when he saw a flash go off. They both turned sharply to look at Cat who was taking pictures of the lights. She pulled him in for another kiss and then looked down at the flowers. She pulled away and brought them up for a closer look, thinking her eyes were deceiving her._

" _Are these made out of paper?" She asked surprised._

" _Yes," he beamed with pride._

 _"You made these for me?" She looked down to study each one._

 _"I tried, but no. I paid Nicky to make them for me, they made some in class. But she told me to tell you she made them extra pretty for you." He smiled._

 _"This is so beautiful. Thank you." She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Tell her that I loved it."_

 _"Nate helped with the small ones and the glitter." If it were possible he could have sworn her smile grew._

 _"I'll keep it forever. I'll call them before you leave." She placed it gently on the corner table and turned back to give him a tighter hug._

 _"Did you like my surprise?" He chuckled._

 _She blushed and nodded yes, "Very much. Thank you. You-"_

 _"Didn't have to go through all that trouble because Prom is tomorrow? It was no trouble at all. It just took me so long because I didn't want to rush them."_

 _"I love you." She melted into him._

 _"I love you too." His arm was hugging her head and the other was wrapped around her shoulders._

 _There was another flash and they broke apart again to look at Cat who was taking a picture of the flowers. "I gotta send these to Gina; she's the one who gave me the idea to stop along every gas station." She giggled and Lexie joined in._

Cat made them take several photos before she and Sawyer let them leave. Sawyer had to go over the rules again, reminding both of them that Lexie was to call every hour until they got to John's, no exceptions and they were to wait for him before they left to the party. She still couldn't believe that he was letting them go alone so she would make sure not to break his trust.

* * *

They were seated immediately once they arrived at the restaurant, scanning the room; she saw Mary and Frank ordering along with half of the school. John was excited about getting to the Prom because he was up for Prom King, so they ate quickly and took off in his family's limo.

Entering the ballroom, she couldn't help but stop to admire the room. It was beautifully decorated with silver glittering stars suspended throughout the ceiling; there were silver and white balloons throughout the room, on the walls and floors. There was a fog machine making it look like there were clouds on the floor and there was a huge silver crescent moon with stars around so you could take a picture. The band was already playing on the stage, there were chairs along the walls, a photographer taking pictures, two refreshment tables and a small seating area with tables and chairs.

"Would you like some punch?" He asked after taking their picture.

Looking at the table, she noticed Hector and several of his friends there. Knowing he really wanted to talk to them and not wanting to be a chicken, she began walking and he placed his arm around her and she took a deep breath in and out, letting him know she was fine. She walked up to them smiling, even though all of their eyes traveled to her leg but they quickly averted their gaze.

They moved out of the way and stood on the side and began making light conversation. Everyone was nice to her and the girls of the group told her she looked pretty. She began speaking to Michelle about Hector's after party, when Michelle volunteered her to get some punch with her. John gave her a quick peck on the cheek for support and kept listening to what Hector was saying.

She instantly spotted Rich wat the table, alone and serving himself some punch. When he turned around she noticed his three-piece black tux with an orange vest and matching bow tie.

"Hey Rich!" She beamed and went up to give him a hug.

"Hey Lexie, Michelle," he said giving each a hug. "You both look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lexie smiled.

"Thanks Fitz, you don't look so bad yourself. I like the whole orange thing." Michelle smiled, waving her hand at him.

"I think it suits you," Lexie added.

"Are you and Janet going to the after party?" Michelle asked.

"Of course, _everyone_ is going. I have to kill time anyways." He smiled.

"Kill time?" Lexie asked.

"I am under very, very strict orders not to return home without Anne." He coughed uncomfortably.

"Richie!" Janet said excitedly coming up behind them. "Oh hey Michelle… Alexa." She added wearily.

"Hi." They both said, and then they began complementing each other on their hair and dresses.

Rich rolled his eyes and looked around, he saw Hector and John speaking and Hector nudged John on the arm and pointed towards him. They all bowed their heads in acknowledgment before John and Hector made their ways towards him. They all got some punch and moved to a table to sit down while more people arrived. As the room filled up, everyone at the table got up to dance except John and Lexie.

"Would you like more punch?" She asked just as Hector and Michelle left.

He smiled shaking his head no, "How about we dance?"

He saw her eyes scan the room, observing everything, and then looked back at him. She leaned into his ear, "I'm going to go take my pill."

He looked at her trying to get a read on her but as always she had a great poker face. He cupped her face in his hands and she melted into his touch. Her eyes closed and she had a soft smile on her lips; he could tell she didn't need it, she was just afraid.

"I'll keep you away from your thoughts. Just stay focused on me" He caressed her cheek and a small v formed on her face.

"Last time I-"

"You know these people. You already know they don't like you, what's the problem?" He saw her processing his words before a huge smile slowly crept across her face before she opened her eyes, starring at him.

"Nothing," she slowly grabbed his face and pulled him in for a big kiss.

He smiled into her lips and stood standing, pulling her to the dance floor.

* * *

She was trying not to laugh as John gave her a piggy back ride up the stairs to his room. Her feet hurt so much from dancing most of the night; she had to take off her heels in the limo. They spent the rest of the ride to the house making out like the teenagers they were, if the ride had been longer, she was sure they'd have gotten further. He quickly opened and locked his door as Lexie dropped her heels and clutch on the floor.

He turned on the lamp and placed his crown on the dresser before sitting down on the bed and fell backwards pinning her under him.

"I'm going to start pocking you!" She warned giggling as her hands grabbed his chest from behind.

"I'm tired," he whined letting out a big breath. "Plus I had to carry you up the stairs," he chuckled.

"You're the one who wanted to keep dancing." She lifted him up enough to wiggle out from under him and quickly straddled him.

"You were having too much fun," he softly smiled with his eyes closed.

She fondly smiled down at him and leaned down give him a soft kiss. "Thank you for taking me to Prom, I had fun." She gave him another deep kiss as her hands snaked his way to his chest up to his face. "You are the best ever," she smiled against his lips, "I love you so much Johnathan." She smiled, holding his face.

It started out as a slow kiss but they had wanted each other all night. It took all his will power not to take her on the way to dinner or to the Prom, and if it wasn't for Lexie, he would have taken her on the way here. All he managed to do was take her panties off; remembering made him hard instantly making him thrust upwards. She softly moaned, quickly untucking his shirts and unbuckling his belt, she pulled his pants down enough to free him and he quickly lined himself up with her, pulling her down on him. She cried out as her head flew backwards but she recovered quickly and lifted her hips up and back down again. Moaning, he tightly grabbed her hips as she kept her fierce but slow pace. Soon he could feel her juices running down his thighs as her moans grew deeper and louder.

"I-I need you naked," she said breathlessly, trying to take off his shirt. "I need to feel you…you feel so good." She moaned huskily in between breaths and moans, but she kept riding him, forgetting about undressing him.

He wanted more, he needed to feel her soft skin against his; he quickly searched for her zipper and she helped him pull the dress off of her followed by her bra. He wrapped an arm around her and turned her on her back. She let out a deep moan as he grinded his hips in a circular motion.

"Yes, don't stop," she begged as he kept rolling his hips.

He thrusted twice before he pulled out of her and sat up, he smirked when she realized that he was going to tease her and take his time with her but his smile faded when her eyes bore into his. He could see the lust and want behind them. Her hands softly snaked to her breasts where she fondled them, one hand made its way down to her sex. Her eyes closed and she stifled a moan as she inserted her middle finger into herself, he felt like he was going to explode.

Quickly standing he began stroking himself; matching her stroke for stroke. "Look at me Lexie," he commanded, not recognizing his own voice.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw him touching himself. Her hips lifted off the bed, licking her lips she began undressing him with her eyes.

"Take your clothes off." She demanded, she continued touching herself as she watched him slowly strip naked.

Again it took all of his willpower not to just take her but he knew the wait would be well worth it. Once naked, he hastily took off her garter belt and thigh-highs. When she was completely naked, he crawled over her and gave her a chaste kiss, pulling her hand away from her. She was about to protest when he thrusted deeply into her causing her whole body to lift of the bed as she pulled him down to her.

* * *

She was out of the shower before him and fully dressed by the time he got out, looking her up and down, he felt himself getting hard again, as she bent over the vanity working on her makeup. He started debating on going to the party or not, his mind was going wild with thing they could do on their third round. She was wearing a navy blue halter top that tied at her neck; the shirt was semi backless and his lust was taking over logic. Her tiny black shorts were showing off her ass and thighs perfectly but then he looked at her back again.

"Lexie, where is your bra?" He asked darkly.

His eyes caught hers through the mirror and she smiled at him, she turned still smiling as she pulled the string unraveling the bow. The shirt fell and he could see her strapless navy blue bra and a strap across her stomach, she turned back around so he could see the strap running across her back. His mind wandered back to the better things they could do than go to the party; he didn't even notice she was now in front of him.

"I like when you get all possessive." She giggled kissing his cheek, her hand running down his chest to his abs, to the towel around his waist.

"I prefer the term caveman," he grinned.

"Duly noted," she smiled brightly. "So do I look ok?" She asked as she put her shirt back on. "Cat chose this for me, I figured since she's been to these types of things she would dress me appropriately but I'm…not…sure…" She said fixing tying the bow. "I have three more outfits to choose from." She giggled. "Well two blouses and a skirt, well that actually makes six outfits; but the skirt hasn't been altered yet so it's too short in the back and um the blouses are a bit more revealing."

"Can I get a private viewing later?" He wiggled his eyebrows, beginning to get dressed.

"Yes." She giggled. "She also picked out some really pretty high heels but my feet are killing me! I think I have some flats here that I could wear…" She said more to herself walking into his closet. "So?" She asked stepping back out, turning in a circle.

"What was the question again?" He teased. She pouted and he chuckled as he continued dressing. "You look better than ok." He chuckled.

* * *

They arrived at a mansion surrounded by cars; music could be heard from the outside where the house seemed to be overfilled with people. He parked his car in the driveway and helped her out but she couldn't stop staring up at the house.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to Lexie." He smiled.

She turned to look at him and smiled, of course he wanted to go. He was wearing his sash and crown and was dressed sinfully well. It was only natural that he wanted to celebrate and this was his element. He could tell she was struggling to tell him what she wanted to say so he kissed her forehead.

"It's not that, I'm just really nervous. More than before, everyone was nice at the dance but now we're on different…territory? Turf? Well…um-I'm more out of place here. Just promise me you won't let me gt in your way of having a good time. Sawyer will take me home if I don't like it for any reason. Ok?" She said assertively, she wasn't asking, she was telling him.

"Ok. But don't just leave, tell me."

She smiled and shook her head no as she started to pull him towards the house. "Then you'll want to leave with me. I'll text you when I'm already 10 minutes away."

"You'll call me when you step foot into the vehicle."

"I concede." She smiled.

He stopped and pulled her back towards him and hugged her. "I'm not planning you on leaving you alone Lexie." He said into her ear.

"I know but Anne and Mary will be here."

"We both know you wouldn't bother them." He hugged her tightly.

"We are talking about ifs." Lexie giggled. "Let's see how it goes."

* * *

As they walked in, she observed everyone, never having been to a party like this before. People were already drinking, smoking, flirting; making out and inappropriate dancing all throughout the house but the living room was the main dance floor. She saw some lowerclassmen she recognized from band and orchestra along with people she didn't know. Some of them were pointing and starring at them and she pulled John closer to her as his hand tightly gripped her shoulder. They were walking down the hallway and a group of girls passed them, all giggling and blushing when they saw John; her grip tightened around him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her through the music into her ear.

"Kind of, I think I'm going to get some water." She said.

He gave her a curt nod and was about to lead her to the kitchen when they heard his name. One of his friends was calling him over but she didn't want to go. She told him to go ahead and he gave her the directions to the kitchen. Walking in, she saw Michelle mixing something in a punch bowl. Michelle looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Alexa, want some?" She smiled handing her a red cup. "Tell me how it tastes."

Feeling brave, she took the cup and took a big swig; shuddering as it made its way to her stomach. She waited a while before she took another sip; it wasn't so bad once she got past her bitterness.

"That bad?" Michelle asked, noticing her sour face. She began searching through the bottles.

"No, it's just I've never had alcohol before. It's really good once you get past the liquor."

"I think if I add more juice." She said more to herself, pouring and mixing. "So are you having fun?" She asked handing her a new cup with the new batch.

"No. I just got here." She stated, Michelle's eyes widened in shock before she noticed Lexie flexing her fingers. "I've never been to a party so right now I am neutral… This is better," she pointed to the cup, taking another sip awkwardly.

"Thank you. It's always better to drink liquor before beer, otherwise you get sick. Also don't drink too much or you'll get sick." She laughed.

Lexie smiled and nodded appreciably, they started talking and soon one cup turned into two before Michelle took her to dance with her.

* * *

Anne walked into the mansion with a new sense of confidence. Hurst was smiling ear to ear with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her curly hair was pinned up in a messy ponytail that she managed to make look elegant. She was wearing a red backless halter top, the strap wrapped around her neck and two tiny strings tied at the curve of her back; she had skin tight dark skinny jeans with black Louis Vuitton Eyeliner Pumps, showing off her long legs and perfect small butt.

She spotted Lexie dancing with Michelle and she pulled Hurst towards them. Lexie looked up and smiled brightly at her, she returned the smile seeing that they both wore what Cat chose for them but she noticed Lexie was wearing flats. A song she didn't know began to play but Hurst came up behind her and pressed his body to hers, she melted into him and let him lead.

* * *

John was looking for Lexie; he realized that she had been gone for more than half an hour and he almost felt bad for not noticing. At first he thought she took off, but she would have called him. He was more than shocked to see her hanging out with Hector and Michelle, speaking adamantly to the DJ, Eric. Eric saw was listening to something on headphones agreeing with her, he was also checking her out each time she would turn to talk to Michelle. He snuck up behind her and picked her up in a hug, making her giggle.

"Hey what's up man?" He asked Eric shaking his hand as he held Lexie close to him, kissing her neck.

"Why didn't you ever show me this band?" He asked holding Lexie's phone up, all he could do was shrug not really seeing or caring. The chances were he had shown him.

"I requested a song! Dance with me!" Lexie shouted pulling him to the dance circle as Eric began to play **Freak-Toys Like Me**.

She gave him a deep kiss and he could smell and taste the alcohol on her breath, he wondered how much she had to drink but his worries faded as the beat blared through the speakers. Lexie began moving, swaying, dancing freely. He loved the way she moved to the music, she just flowed naturally making her look sexy and she was all his.

* * *

"Hey would it be ok if I went back home with Anne?" Lexie asked as they were getting fresh air outside.

"Did I do something wrong?" His voice laced with worry.

She softly smiled at him, shaking her head no, wrapping him in a hug. "No, I think she wants to talk so we're going to invite Mary and make it a slumber party."

"What about our slumber party?" He playfully pouted.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "How about tomorrow…you can have me all day to yourself, starting at eleven."

"Nine." He countered, kissing her.

"Ten thirty." She countered, smiling softly.

"Deal. You had a good time here though right?" He smiled.

"Yes. I had fun. Everyone was nice to me. Well everyone I hung out with." She smiled. "Plus I got to go to the Prom with the Prom King, an unsupervised party where I tried alcohol and I made several new friends…Well pals. Did I make you proud?" She asked frightful and out of nowhere.

"Lexie-" he cried softly in frustration.

"I'm sorry," she cut him off cupping his face. "I don't want to blame the alcohol but it's been messing with my feelings." She said quietly looking down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked sadly, wrapping her in a hug.

She shrugged, smiling. "Later please. Tonight was a milestone type thing and a celebration for you. I'm fine, I'm ok, I'm here and can't wait to be all yours tomorrow." She smiled.

"Me either, I'll see you at 10:30." He emphasized the time.

"On the dot." She tapped her wrist and gave him a deep kiss. "We should get back."

* * *

They had just gotten back but were unable to have their slumber party. It was two in the morning, Mary was knocked out in one of the guest rooms, Cat was asleep with Runt in the living room and John had just sent her a message that he and Hurst were safely at his house. Anne and Lexie were still awake, making their way to the kitchen.

"Water?" She asked as Anne sat at the kitchen island.

"So something happened but I don't want you to get mad or freak out!" Anne blurted out.

"I can't promise not to freak out." Lexie stated handing her a water bottle.

"Ok so, did you notice how we got to the party late?" Lexie shook her head no taking a sip from her bottle.

"Well um…" Anne turned a very deep shade of red. "Well Stanley gave me a promise ring." She said shyly.

Lexie lit up and smiled her bright smile. "Really! Can I see it! Why aren't you wearing it!" She bounced off her seat excitedly.

Anne pulled out a silver necklace with the ring on it. It was a white gold ring with a heart in the middle. The heart was made of diamonds and the ring intertwined in the middle of it.

"That is gorgeous Anne! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Lexie quietly squealed and gave Anne a bone crushing hug.

"That isn't all that happened….I-Uh. Well, Ok. I'm just going to go ahead and say it. But you don't have to say anything if you don't want to…I know it might make you-"

"Anne," Lexie said calmly grabbing her hand.

"We made love." Anne blushed deep red and looked down.

Lexie's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth hung open. She smiled and pulled Anne in for a hug and Anne softly wrapped her arms around her relaxing. She was positive that Lexie would call her a hypocrite for having premarital sex.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lexie asked unsure if that was the right question to ask.

"Oh Lexie it was so perfect, so romantic, so special." She said quietly. She grabbed her hand and their waters and headed to Lexie's room to talk. They fell on the bed and started at the ceiling.

"We arrived at his house to change but before we went upstairs he led me to the garden where there were a bunch of white twinkling Christmas lights and he pulled me in for a knee wobbling kiss and when we parted he picked a flower and handed it to me." She said fondly.

...

" _I love you Anne," he said quietly, pecking her cheek._

" _I love you too Stanley." She said looking into his eyes before she leaned in to kiss him._

 _"I know that we are young, and that there is still so much you want to do-accomplish." He said nervously and she felt her heart beating fast thinking the worst. She knew he had been acting weird all night._

 _"I cannot imagine a future without you in it." He pulled a box out of his pants and opened. When she saw the reflection she snapped back to reality and gasped. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad and thinking the later he got nervous. "It's a promise ring!" He jumped. "I just want to promise you that I will never hurt you and that I will love you every day for the rest of my life. And one day if I'm lucky enough, you will take me as your husband and make my dreams come true." He said placing the ring on her finger, kissing it._

 _She grabbed the lapels of his tux and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips quickly moved against his, as she took control and deepened it. His arms snaked around her tiny frame and she melted into him._

 _"Yes! I love you Stanley! I love it!" She pulled him in again for a deep kiss. "Let's go to your room." She demanded breathlessly as they pulled apart for air._

 _He swiftly lifted her bridal style and carried her to his room, steeling kisses along the way. He quickly laid her down on the bed and they started to make out. Soon he was helping her remove her dress as she took off his shirts. She ran her hands through his hairy chest; tracing each muscle as if it were the first time. He kissed his way down her stomach and fondled her breasts over her bra. He peppered kisses along her panty line and slowly pulled them off._

 _He looked up smiling at her and she stopped breathing; she felt overwhelmed with emotions; love and lust, trust, she didn't want to get married yet, or engaged but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He was something to be treasured and she was amazed at how much she loved him. Her heart seemed to swell and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She needed him and she knew she was ready and she wanted to prove how much she loved him. But she was still afraid. She took a deep breath and took her bra off. He sat up to look at her confused and she cupped his face, kissing him trying to show her feelings._

 _"Make love to me Stanley." She softly spoke pulling away._

 _He looked in her eyes searching and kissed her. "I am more than happy with what you give me Anne." He kissed her. "I love the way you taste." He grinned wolfishly as he pushed her back on the bed with a kiss and slowly made his way back down to her sex taking extra time playing with her free breasts._

...

"He knows that I'm not as ready as you and John are but he sees a future with me." She smiled big. "One thing led to another and…yes." She beamed.

"I'm so happy Anne. You and he are perfect for each other." Lexie beamed and turned to her side to face her, Anne doing the same.

"You really think so?" Anne smiled ear to ear.

Lexie nodded with her bright smile. "I wouldn't approve of anything but the best for you guys…. I would have told you; if he never said anything." Lexie said softly. Anne looked at her confused; Lexie never spoke of what could have been. "I'm sure you would have told him yourself." Lexie smiled but then her eyebrows furrowed. She smiled and softly shook her head. "He needs someone to motivate him and you need someone to bestow your awesomeness on." She giggled.

Anne playfully slapped her on the arm and leaned on her laughing. "What I mean is that you complement each other well. Stanley is awesome, but he'll never believe it. He needs you to remind him and tell him, and you need someone that will do the same." Lexie said and then furrowed her eyebrows again.

Anne giggled. "I think you are drunk Lexie. But I understand what you are trying to say. Come on let's get you ready for bed." She sat up and pulled her up.

"No! We need to talk. I want to talk!" She whined but sat up excitedly. "You know that week I lived with you…It was the best ever. I love when we talk; it's nice to have someone to speak to about girl things." She smiled. "Cat is great and everything but she isn't you, she doesn't know me."

"I like speaking to you too Lexie. That was a very fond time for me as well."

"I'm sorry I've been hanging out with John more, but I can't wait to live with you. You are the best person I know Anne, I wish I could be more like you. I try to be… I like that you don't take any crap from anyone and that you always take charge when you need to. You are a tiger!-Ess." She giggled.

"I like you when you're drunk, you're even more hilarious." Anne giggled.

"I'm a lot of things." She said softly. "Are you going to tell your mother?" Lexie smiled, changing the topic.

"No! She'll start planning a wedding." Her eyes widened, remembering her mother.

"We both know she already has at least most of it planned." Lexie said suppressing a smile.

"It's ridiculous; I mean it isn't an engagement ring." Anne said softly but Lexie could pick up a hint of sadness.

"Do not diminish your gift or compare it to mine Anne. It means something to you and it means something to Hurst. It is special; it is a gift of love. He has loved you for a long time, I think if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have hung out with us as much as he did and I wouldn't know or be as close to him as I am now." Lexie smiled fondly.

Anne smiled ear to ear. "I haven't decided if I should tell her."

"I think you should. She just wants what's best for you in her on twisted way." Lexie nodded.

"I will think about it." Anne smiled.

"Are you prepared for the sex talk?" Lexie snorted.

"She already did it! With Hurst in the room! It was so embarrassing." She blushed remembering her mortification.

They stayed up for another hour talking about Anne and Hurst, the Prom and the party.

* * *

It was going to be nine by the time Anne woke up. She turned to look at Lexie and saw that she wasn't in bed anymore. She lazily got up and took a shower, getting dressed quickly. She walked out into the living room and saw Sawyer carrying Lexie to her room.

"Sometimes when she has nightmares or can't sleep, she'll play the piano and fall asleep on the couch." Cat said cleaning up the small mess in the living room.

"Does it happen often?" Anne asked sadly and made her way to help Cat. She wondered why she hadn't heard anything.

"No, not as much as it used to; Lexie says it's just her anxiety." Anne froze in her spot. "John says as long as she speaks abo-"

"I know!" Anne snapped. "I'm sorry Catherine I'm just upset, she didn't mention anything about it to me."

Cat looked at her sadly. "I know that she only sees me as a friend and that you're her sister," she said sadly looking away. "She didn't tell me what was wrong. She just said she was going to tell everyone later about it, that it was a time for celebration. She said she had fun though, she was smiling and over thrilled." Cat said a bit enthusiastically, remembering an intoxicated Lexie.

For the first time Anne truly felt bad for Cat. She knew Cat had grown to love Lexie as a sister and looked up to her but, Lexie was still weary of her. She never thought about how Cat might feel about her and Lexie's bond, actually being Lexie's sister. She never cared before but it was evident that Lexie opened up to her and trusted her enough to speak to her, even something so small.

"Thank you for telling me Cat. I will wait until she mentions something." Anne smiled.

"It's cool fool." She said as Lexie would have and they both started giggling, continuing to clean.

* * *

Lexie came out of her room smiling and looking as if she had slept well. If Anne didn't know any better, she would have never been the wiser and that worried her. She felt as if they were slipping further and further apart at times but last night had been what they needed and she couldn't wait for next year.

"Morning, is Mary still asleep?" Lexie asked looking around.

Anne snapped back from her thoughts. "Yes she's been throwing up all morning." Anne said sympathetically.

"Would I be a horrible friend if I left? I promised John that we'd spend the day together and he should be here soon." She pouted.

"I was actually here ten minutes ago." John smiled behind her. "And I just wanted to see you before I left." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You take care of Mary; I know what she's going through." He held her close.

"Its fine, you guys go. I have the day off today." Cat said walking in almost waddling.

"I'll stay. Cat shouldn't be on her feet too much." Anne said.

"Your mother-" Lexie started.

"I will call her and invite her over." Anne stated.

Lexie smiled and went to hug Anne and Cat. "Let me just make sure it's ok with Mary." Lexie said and rushed out of the room.

"So what are you guys going to do all day?" Anne asked teasingly.

"I don't have the slightest clue." John smiled.

"Can you please talk to her?" Anne asked looking and listening for Lexie to return. "She was up all night and I think something is wrong."

"She mentioned being upset." John stated but didn't get to say anymore as Lexie walked back in eying them suspiciously.

"Wow, she is moody so be careful but she gave me the green light!" She smiled.

 **A/N: I have never been to a Prom after party so I used my small description from scenes of teenage parties.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence and I'd like to say I'll update again soon but I don't know what my schedule would permit. Hopefully I'll finally be able to finish the story. So if you're still reading, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to P &P, all rights belong to Jane Austen. **

Chapter 49

"So tell me what's wrong." John said stopping at the stop light. She turned to look at him intently. "I wasn't worried until Anne said you were up all night, she's just worried."

She turned to look out the window as the light turned green and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Did you have a good night? I didn't sour it did I?" She quietly asked.

He softly sighed and brought her hand to his lips. "Honestly no, that was towards the end of the night but even then, I am happy that you tell me when you're upset. I _was_ upset that you drank in the first place but you didn't get sick and you knew when to stop."

She gave him a soft nod. "I wanted to try it. I like how your breath smells and tastes when you drink, not that that's why I did it." She smiled. "It was a different kind of high, I liked it but it made the night seem more surreal. Like weird, shifty. Like I was in a daze. I started thinking about James and everything, and how different the whole night _could have_ been."

"The stars aligned for us and helped us get together. Nothing would have been different." He stated firmly.

She nodded, "Not just us though, everything, everyone. Anne and Hurst; also we'll be graduating soon. Last year around this time I was contemplating the pros and cons of graduating early. I remembered thinking I needed more time with the Bennet's but this year turned out completely different than I imagined. You took the thought out of my head and made it your own." She giggled. "Everything happens for a reason and I am very happy. I have you," she turned to look at him, smiling.

"I know you don't miss them but it worries me that you're in contact with Jane. You have done so well; I don't want you to go back." He lightly squeezed her hand.

"I won't. I suppose my speaking with her made me think about it more. I honestly just wanted to try it. I saw the opportunity and took it… At some point while we were dancing, I just saw Anne, Hurst, Mary, Frank, Rich and you. I was having a great time and that was what tripped me out. So it just branched out from that, overall I did like drinking."

"How would you like to come with me to get my tattoo finished?"

* * *

As she walked down to the foyer for lunch, she saw a guy walk up behind a girl with a huge bouquet of balloons, 'PROM?' written on each of them. He tapped her on the shoulder and the girl turned around and blushed as her friends giggled. The girl nodded saying yes and the guy handed her the balloons. She'd been seeing Promposals all day and she wondered how Will was going to ask her.

Once she got her tray she sat down at their usual table and it wasn't long before Carla and Jane got there. Jane was as red as a tomato and both of them were giggling as they sat down. Looking at Jane, she couldn't help the smile that spread her face. Ever since Charlie came back into her life; she was genuinely smiling again, happy and started making friends. She had her sister back.

"What's so funny?" She asking, giggling along from their enthusiasm.

"Charlie asked me to Prom," Jane shyly smiled.

"How did he do it?" She smiled.

"He filled my locker with a bunch of ping pong balls with 'Prom?' written on them." She blushed again.

"At least that's what the word looked like." Carla laughed. "Then he came up with a huge bouquet of blood red roses and balloons." Carla beamed.

"It was really sweet; I just wish he hadn't gone through all that trouble."

"Jane I'm so it was no trouble at all." Lizzie smiled.

"So have you guys found your dresses yet?" Carla asked them.

"No we were going to go next Friday." Jane said.

"Oooo! Can I come?" Carla asked. "I have been saving up for the perfect dress." She smiled.

"Who asked you to Prom?" Lizzie asked.

"No one but I I'm not gonna miss my senior Prom. Plus my mom really wants me to go, she's going to buy my shoes and corsage." She shrugged.

* * *

"Do you need money to buy a dress Lizzie?" Will asked as he drove them to his house.

"No thank you." She said flatly. "My dad sent Jane and me a check for our dresses, and we both have jobs. But thank you."

"That is great…. How is he doing?" He asked being polite, he really didn't care.

"He's doing great. He's still in Mesilla and he's coming down for our graduation." Lizzie said happily.

"That's good. Have you told him about us?" He asked cautiously.

"No not yet. We haven't had much time to speak over the phone." Her smile fell. "I miss him so much. Ever since I was little I would always hang out with him in his office. It's almost like I lost my friend."

"How would you spend your time with him?"

"Mostly we would read and talk about books. We could talk just about anything, watch TV and movies, run errands together." She smiled fondly.

"Do you find it difficult to speak to him, after everything?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't believe anything he tells me and it's a horrible feeling. I mean I know he loves me, I know I'm his favorite and I still love him the same but there's just so much he lied about."

"Forgive me for asking," he apologized.

"No, it's good to say it out loud. There aren't a lot of people I can talk to this about."

"You know you can always come to me about anything." He brought her hand up to his lips.

"Thank you, I love you." She smiled.

Will squeezed her hand. "I love you too. Do you have a color in mind for the dress?"

"No not really. I suppose I will have to let my date know once I find it and him though," she smiled.

Will smirked, "As for the color; you will look great in anything. As for the date, I hope he has an extra ticket available because they are all sold out."

"Have you asked anyone to the Prom?" Lizzie hinted.

"No, but I was hoping that my girlfriend would go with me." He teased.

"Oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She joked slightly hurt, subconsciously pulling her hand away.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Lizzie I thought you didn't want anyone at school to know."

She stayed quiet thinking if she really wanted to do still do that. She should have known they would obviously be going to Prom since they were dating but people would be surprised if they just showed up; she'd seem like some dirty secret but at the same time she didn't want to be followed by newspapers. It was already pretty bad.

"I think we should tell people." She said hesitantly.

"Really?" He smiled brightly showing off his dimples.

"Yes, well except my mom." She smiled.

"Obviously." He stated.

Lizzie gave him a tight smile. She didn't want to say something and start another argument. They were barely starting to get back to semi normal after the whole incident with Mrs. De Bough. It took two whole weeks for Will to convince her that he still wanted her and loved her. Things were still rocky mostly because he wasn't speaking to his father right now and his uncle was trying to put in his two cents. Gina and Rich were the only supportive ones of their relationship along with Rich's brothers, and he assured her that that was enough.

* * *

Jane drove up the driveway and parked her car outside of the garage, gathering her backpack and bag; she tiredly made her way inside the house. They had recently moved into a small three-bedroom home; further than her job at a small clothing boutique.

The house was in the suburbs, close to her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and her mom's and Lydia's attitude had changed dramatically ever since they moved in. Rose was happy that she finally had a home to show off and that her alimony and child support for Lydia and Lizzie were finally coming in.

As soon as she got the money, she went on a shopping spree mostly for herself and Lydia, buying Jane and Lizzie a couple of things but 'Lydia needed something to cheer her up.' Like Lydia was the only one who was suffering, if she was at all. Lydia seemed to have gotten more conceited and silly and it was getting on Jane's nerves. She knew Lydia didn't actually care about their dad, Cat, or Lexie; Lydia hadn't changed for the better, she was getting worse.

This past week she had seen Lydia with three different guys, even though she didn't speak to anyone at school, she overheard lower classmen speaking about Lydia and what a skank she was in the hallway. Jane was at her locker and the girls next to her didn't even know that she was related to her until Lydia came bouncing up to her, letting her know that she was getting a ride home from Jeremy or Jamie, she didn't remember his name. The girls snorted and broke out laughing at her but Lydia didn't know they were laughing at her. Jane was mortified, Lydia had no shame.

Lizzie and she still shared a room but it was much bigger. At times it was great but things were still not the same as they once were between them. If Lizzie wasn't at work during the weekends, she was with Will throughout the week. They often went over their homework together and their nightly chats never lasted long because they were always so tired. She was glad it was Friday and tomorrow she was off; she needed to do a lot of homework.

* * *

Walking in she noticed it was empty, dark, and quiet. She walked throughout the house turning on the lights and walked into the kitchen where she saw a note on the fridge.

 _Went out on a date and I didn't have time to make dinner. Lydia went out and I don't know what time we'll be home.  
Hugs and kisses,  
Love Mom. _

Muttering curse words under her breath, she crumbled the note and threw it in the trash can. She ordered pizza, not wanting to cook or clean either, and then she changed into some shorts and a loose muscle shirt. She brought her computer to the living room and turned on the TV for the noise.

She smiled when she saw Lexie's weekly email, sent at six on the dot; she also had several others from her friends back home, Lexie's labeled **Prom**. Deciding to wait to read them all, she absentmindedly flipped through the channels until the pizza got there. Her phone vibrated and unlocking she saw that it was a message from Charlie, along with four others. One was from Lydia saying she was staying at a friend's; two were from Cat, asking her to text her as soon as she was out of work and the other telling her that she had read Lexie's email before she sent it. They had a weird routine; Lexie always asked Cat to read the emails to her, Lexie being worried she'd say the wrong thing.

It was more evident how much Cat had changed since living with Lexie. They were now closer as well and she and Cat speak at least four times a week. She was excited about the baby; she was now about four months and she said she'd find out the sex next month. Cat's grades had improved drastically compared to hers, she was almost ashamed to say her grades had improved; Cat went from a D minus student to a B plus student and also often got A's. She also had a job and she never complained about having to work, or school work; she always had the best stories and learned how to get a good read on people. She was like a whole different person.

The last message was from Charlie, asking her if she was already home. They were still friends and she couldn't allow him to forget it, she allowed his touch but in very small doses and vice versa. They texted every night and sometimes spoke on the phone but she hardly saw him; their schedules were different and she would see him passing by in school. If she wasn't at work she was busy studying; her grades were better and she ranked 28 out 215 in her class, which was better than at her last two schools.

* * *

 _Hey Jane!_

 _How has your week been? Mine has been good. Prom was; surreal would be the word. It was a really fun night. We ate at a nice restaurant, went to the Prom where we danced practically the entire night, and then we went to the after party. We took a limo to and from the Prom and he got me a beautiful corsage and a last minute Promposal. I know that's what happens but I didn't think that's what my Prom was going to be like. Although contrary to what I just said, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't really expect anything but I suppose it would have been that either you or James would have dropped me off. I would have danced (maybe) with Anne, Mary and Hurst; and then I'd go home._

 _But I liked it, it was nice. I always thought it was pointless, but I made some new 'guys' (YouTube:_ _ *****_ _ **I'm not your buddy guy!**_ _LOL, it is hilarious) well they are quickly becoming 'buddy's' :D So the point was that it was nice and I have some good memories._

 _Cat says hello, though I am sure she already texted you. Well I don't really know what else to say. School is the same but everyone is excited about graduation. I'm nervous because as the Valedictorian I'm supposed to give a speech but I may allow someone else to give it, so there is that dilemma._

 _I know you'll have fun at your Prom please send me pictures of your dress. Just remember to be safe. Don't be afraid to take pepper spray with you and tell Charlie to keep out of your personal bubble! The night is romantic but that doesn't mean anything, unless of course you want to be with him again, but don't do something you don't feel comfortable doing._

 _You asked for some pictures and I wasn't sure if you meant of just me or John and I. Or the ones John took so the first 2 are of me then the next 3 are of John and I, and then the rest of them, if you would like to see them, are the ones John took. Also please send me pictures in return. That is of course if you don't mind, any will do. I think that covers just about everything. I'll talk to you later._

 _LBee_

She understood why Cat always read the emails first; Lexie always spoke about her feelings to Cat. She mentioned their dad and she wasn't sure if she should say anything or not; it was just a small mention but she knew it there must have been a reason for it. Thinking of him, she still hadn't rekindled their relationship. She spent a majority of her time missing Lexie and Cat but she couldn't miss him. Of course she stilled loved him, he was her dad and he was a good dad to her but she could never see him in the same light again. Sometimes she couldn't understand why Lizzie still spoke to him but she knew they were close, she supposed it also had something to do to why she couldn't stop speaking to him. She only asked him how he was and she told him she was fine, good bye, and I'll talk to you later. A part of her wanted to pretend that they were ok, that things could one day be the same; a hope that one day they could all be together again. She rolled her eyes.

After eating and texting Charlie and Cat, she responded to Lexie's email. Cat told her not to mention anything about him and she was relieved, she wouldn't know what to say.

 _Hello Lexie,_

 _I'm happy that you're doing well and that you had a great time at your Prom. You looked beautiful in your dress and I like your new haircut. I couldn't even tell until the middle of the pictures. I looked up the video and it was funny as usual. I am glad that you made new friends, it looked like you really had fun; you have a beautiful smile Lexie._

 _I'm doing pretty well, not much is new. I just got out of work and tomorrow I'm going to go shopping form my dress. Our Prom is this Saturday and I am looking forward to going with Charlie, Lizzie, and Will. I am sure it will still be great though I'm nervous about how things are going to be with Charlie, not in a bad way though. LOL, yes I still like him but I haven't had time to spend with him and honestly sometimes I don't know how I feel. I know I like him, but I don't know if it goes deeper than friendship. Does it make me a bad person to 'string him along?' He knows we are just friends and he is patient with me but a part of me feels guilty for making him wait so long._

 _I can't believe we have a little over a month left of school left. It seems like time flew out the window. I believe you should give your speech, I know you are very smart but you worked hard and you deserve the recognition. I know you will give a great speech. My only wish is that I could have seen you give it and see you walk up to get your diploma. I will ask Catherine to take a video and send it:)_

 _I will be sure to send you plenty of pictures and don't worry about Charlie, he really is sweet and caring but I am still unsure. So I have a lot of thinking to do. If you wouldn't mind writing me back with your opinion, or 'gut wrenching truth' as Cat puts it; it would be much appreciated. I will talk to you later._

 _Jane._

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Carla dropped her off home from work and luckily it wasn't out of Carla's way. Carla asked her to stay the night but she knew Jane was home alone, so she declined. Walking into the living room, she saw Jane was sound asleep on the couch with books and papers all over the coffee table, along with a pizza box and soda cans.

She carefully placed the papers and books in a neat pile and softly woke Jane up. Jane was disoriented but managed to make it to the room. She chuckled lightly, following behind to make sure she got to the bed safely and so she could change out of her uniform.

Once in pajamas, she went back downstairs to grab some pizza and clean up a little. She was going to turn off the computer but quickly decided to check her email and Facebook. When she opened the internet window, she saw one of the tabs was already opened to Gmail. She was about to log out of Jane's account when she saw an email from Lexie's email address: _Prom_.

She felt a deep sting in her heart that Jane kept in touch with Lexie and vice versa. Jane never mentioned anything, only adding salt to the wound. She wondered how long it had been going on, her finger moved the curser to the email, wanting so much to click on it but quickly went to the sign out button. She signed into hers and saw that she had an email from Charlotte and several other friends from Lamboton and Mesilla. She was too tired to read or reply to them and decided to do it tomorrow. She sent Will a message telling him goodnight and that she loved him.

* * *

The Perfect Dress

They weren't able to find anything in the small boutiques Friday after school, so she and Jane were picking up Carla early on Saturday and going to the mall. They stopped by a small café to eat a quick light breakfast and were soon at the mall. After several minutes of walking around, their mom conveniently ran into them.

"Mom what are you doing here?….So early?" Lizzie asked.

"I just came to do a little shopping! Oh that's right you girls were going to shop for your Prom dresses! Well now that we ran into each other, why don't I join you?" She beamed.

"Actually-" Lizzie began.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind right dear?" She asked Carla sweetly.

"Of course we wouldn't mind mom but you obviously came to do your own shopping. We don't know how long we're going to take, so you'll just have to wait until we get home to see them." Lizzie said leading her mom away from the group.

"Oh! It's no trouble at all! To be honest I forgot why I came. Jeremy sure knows how to make a woman feel young again!" Rose smiled fondly.

Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks. _"Gross,"_ she muttered. She turned to look at Carla mortified, hoping she hadn't heard but luckily she was talking to Jane.

* * *

Jane was getting restless, they had been there almost two hours with her mom and they were at their fifth store because neither of them had found a dress yet. She was starting to get worried that they would have to come back tomorrow but just as she was about to give up, she spotted the perfect dress hanging on the wall.

The color and the way it hung on the hanger called to her, it was a long navy blue chiffon dress with a Greek styled sleeve. Just under the bust was a belt made of silver sequins sewn into the dress; once it was on, she knew it was _the_ dress and anything else would pale in comparison. However, her spirits were crushed when she saw the price tag, she really wished she would have noticed, she wouldn't have tried it on if she knew she couldn't afford it.

"Jane! Come out dear!" Rose screeched, making her cringe, she stepped out with a smile in her face. "Oh my God! That's it that's the one! You are so beautiful!" Rose shrieked and gushed. "Turn around so I can look at you! Oh let me take a picture!" She beamed.

"It doesn't matter I'm not getting it." Jane said softly.

"Oh Charlie will surely take you back now! Oh I can't wait. We need to start thinking about your hair and make-up." Rose said ignoring her.

"Mom!" Jane said quietly but assertively. "It's too expensive. I'll just look for another one." She softly smiled forcibly.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't believe who was staring back at her in the mirror; she turned around once more and turned her head to look at her backside. It was perfect and she had Carla to thank for helping her pick it out, even the price was perfect.

The satin dress was tea green with a halter top, the back was exposed just above her waist and it would have been backless but there was a thin white narrow lace going up and down her back. The lace had white beads sewn into beautiful patterns of circles and arches and she could already imagine what the end result would be. She stepped out with a huge smile on her face and she was too happy to notice Jane walk by her sulking. She quickly picked up her hair in a messy bun and walked up out to show Carla.

 _Lizzy_!" Her mother whispered screamed.

"What?" She asked absentmindedly as Carla took off into the dressing room.

"How much does your dress cost?" She asked annoyed.

"Just enough! It's perfect!" She beamed.

"Go find a cheaper one!" Her mom commanded.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Jane's dress is a bit more expensive. Besides it's not like you actually have a date for the dance. You're going with Will and we all know he doesn't even find you attractive. Jane at least has a shot with Charlie. I'm so proud of her; she has him in the palm of her hand." Rose smiled.

Lizzie felt like she had been slapped across the face. She looked at her mom with sad eyes, but her mom was oblivious, too busy looking through a rack of dresses.

"Here, this looks tolerable enough. And….OH! Look it's cheaper! Maybe we can find Jane a better dress." She mused and handed Lizzie a dress without looking at her.

Lizzie took the dress and walked back into the dressing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and found that she wasn't as excited as she was before. The Prom was going to be when she and Will revealed to everyone that they were an item; she wanted to look her best for him. She wanted to tell others earlier, not wanting to feel like a dirty secret but they hardly saw each other at school, it just seemed like they were friends. Looking at herself, she felt as if she'd never be good enough for Will, her own mom couldn't even believe it, how could she?

Mrs. De Bough's words came back to haunt her and she had to shake the thoughts from her head. Her mom could afford to help Jane out, she just didn't want to; without Lexie and Kitty there she was now the one that got picked on. Of course her mom used to throw her little remarks her way in the past but not as bad as they are now, it was like her mom needed someone to belittle and it was her.

She quickly changed into her shorts and Star Wars shirt and walked confidently out of the dressing room. She placed the dress her mom handed her back on the rack before she looked around for her. Noticing she was n the back of the store, she made her way to the register and paid for the dress that she wanted. Her mom was already walking up to her by the time the lady handed her the change, which was only several dollars.

"Where's the rest of it?" She barked, counting the several dollars she was handed.

"This is all of it. I bought the dress I wanted." She stated.

"You're so selfish Elizabeth. You always were, just like your father!" She huffed.

"I thought we all took after you." She smiled.

"Only your looks, but even you look more like his side of the family." She bit out as if disgusted.

"You brought your dress already?" Jane asked softly coming up to them with Carla.

"Nice! You looked hot in it! Will is going to lose his mind." Carla smiled. "So how do I look?" She asked twirling.

"You look beautiful." Jane smiled softly at her and turned to look at the rack neck to her.

"That's the one." Lizzie smiled.

"Great!" She smiled and turned back to the dressing room.

"Jane I will help you buy the dress." Their mom said pensively.

"It's ok mom. Maybe the next store." Jane smiled sweetly.

"No, no. You looked stunning in that blue one." She said and turned to look at Lizzie, studying her. "We're going to have to do something about your hair." She said more to herself, studying Lizzie.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she texted Cat a picture of herself in the dress. Her mom left to go meet her boyfriend, Lydia was still at her friends and Lizzy went over to Carla's to work on a report they had for a class. She styled her hair and did her makeup similar to how she wanted it to look for the Prom and waited for Cat's feedback. Afterwards she enjoyed a nice hot bath wanting to get rid of the small headache her mom gave her, luckily once they bought the dresses, she disappeared.

She was resting on the couch and thinking about starting her homework when a beep from her phone alerted her she had an email. She was surprised to see Lexie had sent her another email so soon.

 _Hello Jane,_

 _Cat sent me the pictures you took and you look very beautiful. Though I'm sure you knew that or have already been told. You will definitely be breaking hearts that night. I'm not saying forget about Charlie, I just meant that many eyes will be on you and that some girls will be very jealous. Sorry. I don't mean that in a bad way, though I am sure you didn't think about it that way until I said it. Don't think about it that way; just ignore everyone and myself. Just have fun._

 _On an unrelated note, you should really consider being a model. I've flipped through several of Cat's magazines and you are just as beautiful. Imagine once your body fully develops! There are always catalog models I believe they're called if you wouldn't want to do like runway? I don't know, I'm barely getting into fashion things. Cat is a great teacher but it is hard to remember all of these things, fashion is like 'the news.' LOL! I just thought of that! I suppose I never had to describe it._

 _So about Charlie I thought about it and in my opinion; I would see how the night goes. Like I said it borders on romantic, so if you feel the spark is still there then gravy, but if it isn't then you need to speak to him that night. Be honest with him, if you wait to tell him that you feel nothing then yes, you will be stringing him along. For now though, he knows where you stand and you guys don't get to see each other as much as you like. The fact that you feel guilty about it should tell you you're a good person._

 _Another factor you need to think about is, (we have a little over a month until we graduate and I am not saying this…permanently) when you think of a future do you see him in it? Can you see yourself in a long distance relationship? (Depending on summer and collage plans) Your answer should also help you make a decision. I believe that if you really wanted to, you would make time to see him. Even if it's twice a week to once, but then again I don't know how busy you are or if your schedules conflict._

 _Too many variables that only you know, I would say when it comes to love; people say to listen to your heart. I believe that is true on some level but don't be delusional about it. You need to share similar goals in life. I don't know if you want to get married young, old, after school. What about him, children, ect? Like if he wanted children and you don't. DO NOT stay with him thinking you can change him. This is all hypothetical of course so yes. My point is, be realistic, you are still young and you will meet new people in college, work, anywhere. I feel like I'm speaking in circles here so I will stop talking about this._

 _So I hope this helps, though I doubt it. In hindsight I should have asked Cat to read this but she's at work and John is with his friends, Anne and Mary are on dates, so I'm on my own. Let me know if this helped or made things worse. I hope I did not overstress you with all these new problems if they weren't in your head already, but you did ask for my honesty. You should probably speak to Aunt Maddie, I am sure she will give you great advice._

 _I also wanted to thank you; it means a lot that you asked me for advice. I know it hasn't been long, but I did think about this, it is not given in haste. I have also thought about something else you said; if you would like to come to my graduation (I'm sure you were just being nice, so feel totally free and not bad about saying no.) I can make arrangements for you to come and you may travel back with Catherine for your graduation. You have a month to think about it. I don't know how you would feel about it. If your answer is no, (nothing wrong with that) tell me; no explanations are necessary. I honestly won't be upset, I wasn't expecting you there nor would I care. You just mentioned it and I felt like I should say something._

 _I will speak to you later. Runt is getting restless, I think Sawyer and I will take him for a walk even if it's just around the block, he likes to be outdoors. It's funny how he understands the feeling of needing to escape the concrete walls. I miss you Jane. I do. If you come, we will make time to go horseback riding._

 _Lexie_

Jane read the email and softly smiled, thinking back to when she and Cat were alone once at the apartment.

….

 _"Hey Cat, why are you laughing?" She asked walking into the living room and noticed that the TV was off._

 _"Oh Lexie sent me this video of her puppy! She's so funny. It's so cute I can't wait to meet him." Cat smiled brightly and looked up at Jane. "Would you like to see it?"_

 _Jane smiled brightly and nodded before she quickly made her way next to Cat and plopped down next to her. Cat handed her the phone and Jane noticed it was a very nice and big and brand new, she knew Lexie must have given it to her; she pressed play on the video and Cat surprised her by placing a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to watch it again._

 _There were seven tiny white puppies with different colored collars on a big plush red dog bed. One of them noticeably had a small spot on its eye. Jane had to avert her gave when Lexie's hand, palm up appeared on the screen and then pointed to each puppy. The scars weren't too horrible; they would have looked like white palm lines if they weren't so noticeably unnatural and if she didn't know any better._

 _"Ok so here we have Sarah's puppy, a girl. My grandmother's puppy also a girl, her name is Douches. It's pretty ironic. My mother's puppy is a girl, her name is Diamond hence her collar. This girl here," she giggled. "Is Anne's she is named Dali after the artist Salvador Dali. I'll send you some pictures along with a video. This guy is Mary's named Ivory; the piano. This guy is Gina's and has yet to be named. Louis got him for her, well technically it was both of us I was going to offer her one either way so it's cool. Oh. Yes. I'm being biased here but I saved the best for last. This little guy is well…I am still stuck on a name for him. He will be mine and I will share with you!" She said excitedly and Jane found herself smiling at her excitement._

 _She lifted the puppy with the spot on his eye up and brought him in for a close up. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen! He's sooo tiny! I could squeeze its head in my hand and smother it. I wonder if it would take long or if be quick because he was so small." She pondered and she could be seen examining him. "I hope its fine that he will live with us and if not he may stay in my room… I'm so excited, I already brought him everything he could possibly need and things he didn't. Kevin and Louis laughed at me. So anyways just wanted to show you, Dali and Ivory will be staying for a while so I may train them. Say bye!" She used her fingers to lift his small paw up and down._

 _The video stopped and the play button came back on the screen. Jane just held the phone in her hand._

 _"I didn't know she liked dogs." Jane said feeling afraid for the dog._

 _"She's silly; I was the one who suggested it. I don't like her being alone when I'm at work." Cat giggled._

 _Jane tried not to look so surprised. "Why?"_

 _"All she does is study and practice when she isn't with me or John, who's her fiancée, he is so gorgeous. Oh well you've seen him. I'm so jelly! But they're so cute together. She only watches TV during the weekends. So she needs something to keep her distracted."_

 _"Do you know her family?"_

 _"Anne, Mary, John and Hurst go over a lot. Sometimes John brings Nicky, Nate and Noah his niece and nephews. They're all so cute! I can't wait to see what mine is going to look like." She beamed and looked down at her flat stomach._

 _"That's great Kitty. I mean Cat. Sorry." She smiled._

 _"It's ok. It took me a while to get used to it. Lexie came up with it. I like it, it makes me sound older." She giggled._

 _"So you like living there? Lexie is nice?"_

 _"Of course, she's great at times. She just gets getting used to. She even gave me this phone because her dad sent her the newest one! This is just the S 5, but it's practically new." She said excitedly. "She isn't so bad once you get to know her, but I know I make her uncomfortable." She said sadly._

 _"I'm sure you don't, it just takes time to adjust." Jane smiled, though inside she was upset and a little jealous._

 _Cat nodded. "I hope so. She doesn't really talk to me and she's always so serious around me."_

….

Now she had to digest everything Lexie said, she reread the email several times and decided not to answer right away. She had a lot of thinking to do but Lexie was right about one thing, she was still afraid of getting hurt. The other day she saw Charlie with a very beautiful girl, walking down the hallway together. When she confronted Charlie about it, he said that they were only lab partners and nothing else, but the rumors were that the girl was his new fling of the week. In the past she would have believed him but she couldn't about the past, it always crushed her. She sat up and went to her messages, she wasn't going to wait until Prom to find out how she feels about Charlie. She didn't want to be blinded by the romance aspect that Lexie spoke about.

*Hi Charlie. What are you doing?

Charlie: *Hey, not much. Trying to read this boring book for English, how's your study session going?

*Not as planned either. I wanted to see if you wanted to take a break and meet me for coffee?

Charlie: *Where?  
He replied immediately.

*There's this nice coffee shop, The Bean?

Charlie: *I'll be there in a couple of minutes.

*How about 30? I need to get ready.

Charlie: *Ok:)

 ***South Park: I'm not your buddy guy!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I just wanted to post something because it's been too long, so for those still reading thank you for your support. I will try to post more frequently but cannot promise anything.**

Chapter 50

"Hey Charlie," she smiled standing to give him a hug.

"Hi, how are you?" He smiled and sat across from her. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, we ate at the mall before I got home. You?"

"Not yet, do you mind if I order something?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

"I was so happy when you asked me out. I was getting worried; I didn't want Prom to be awkward. We haven't really hung out." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know what you mean, that's what I was thinking…." She said looking down.

He smiled brightly. "So navy blue? Is that the only hint I get?"

"It's long and Greek styled." She smiled looking up.

"Great?" He had an amused smirk on his face before he chuckled.

A waiter came up to take their order and left to get their drinks.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to Gabe's after Prom party. Everyone is going to be there."

"Can I tell you later. I'm not sure what my schedule is for Sunday, so I don't want to go to bed too late."

"Why didn't you just ask for the weekend off?"

"I could only get Saturday."

"That sucks; I'm going to have to work with my dad over the summer. He wants me to know how to run a restaurant."

"That's great, you'll be spending time with him."

"I'd rather stay home and spend time with my friends. Besides I know he's going to be harder on me." He softly smiled. "At least it will only be for about half of it." He shrugged.

"Why only half?"

"Thank you," they told the waiter, who brought his soda and her iced tea.

A guilty look came across his face. "We're moving to California. I got into a really great college." He said sadly. He cautiously looked up at her but he couldn't read her.

"That's great, which college did you get into?" She smiled happily and she was happy for him.

"Stanford. Mr. Darcy helped my father get me there." He admitted.

"That's great, at least you'll have Will there." She stated remembering Lizzie mentioned he was also going to Stanford. She said taking a sip of her tea.

"They're together, right?"

"Didn't he tell you?" She asked shocked. She knew it was a secret but she didn't think it was that big.

"I actually haven't spoked to him." He rubbed the back of his head. "I punched him the last time I saw him and I don't know how to apologize."

"Saying I'm sorry is a start." She smiled and then got serious. "I-I stopped speaking to Lexie when Lizzie told me why you actually broke up with me. I didn't speak to her for about four months." She huffed out. "She said somethings that made sense. They just made me feel all the more horrible, like I had burned a bridge-" He was going to interrupt but shook her head no. "I felt even worse when she sent me an email wishing me the best and telling me that I was the best person she knew. I apologized and she forgave me. We've been speaking ever since."

"We've been emailing for about a month now but I learned from Cat that had I just apologized sooner, I wouldn't have lost my relationship with her. Yea, she would have probably still been angry and would have probably taken awhile for her to talk to me. But all she wanted was an apology. Because she knew she didn't do anything wrong," she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jane. I-I dint' know how much pain and trouble I caused you and that explains her reaction when she saw me after Christmas."

"Lizzie told me that Will felt really bad for what he did. He apologized to me but he didn't actually do anything wrong. I understand, if Lizzie had told me at some point that she didn't feel like you liked me I would have done the same thing. Well not exactly." She said tersely.

"I was afraid that I was going to get hurt because I'd never felt this way before. I shouldn't have tried to sleep with you but I believed if you had given me something special it would mean you loved me. But I know that was wrong, it's something I truly regret. You deserve better than that."

"Thank you Charlie. It's in the past, there isn't anything we can do about it. Just have to keep looking forward. Besides, I don't like talking about it and there are only so many times you can say you're sorry," she smiled.

They spent the rest of time catching up and speaking about school, Prom, and more about what they planned to do after they graduate. They avoided the topic of their relationship status. For now, they were just two friends catching up and hanging out, something she was glad for. This way she'd be able to figure her feelings out, knowing he was planning on leaving at the end of the summer.

* * *

"Have you sent Will a picture of your dress?" Carla asked her as she put hers away, she was just more excited about Prom now that she had a date.

"No I don't want him to see it." She smiled, "So I just sent him the color."

"I told Adam that my dress was white but that I wanted a bright red rose for my corsage." She smiled. "If I'm going to be his last minute date, we're going to do things my way." She stated proudly.

"I'm sure you weren't last minute; we still have a whole week." She giggled.

"It's barely Tuesday and I saw his Promposal to Veronica Wilks yesterday." She stated, "It was nice and he's a cool guy." She shrugged, "Plus I really didn't want to go alone or be the third wheel."

The thought hit her out of nowhere, how was she getting to Prom? Was Will going to pick her up or would it have been better to go with Jane and Charlie? She hadn't thought about any of these things and neither had he.

* * *

"Hey," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you."

"Hi," she smiled hugging him. "I missed you too, how was your day?" She asked buckling up.

"It was great; I spoke to Georgie who was excited because a lot of the upperclassmen at her school paid her to take pictures of them for the dance they had over the weekend."

"That's great, speaking about dances what did you want to do this Saturday?"

"I was thinking of picking you up around six so we could go eat. I figured we'd get there at 7:30, why?"

"You know you'll have to deal with my mom right?" She asked.

"I'm prepared; it's not like we'll be there all night." He stated. "I figured she'd want to take some photographs."

"Ok, I was thinking that you wanted to avoid her."

"Lizzie, she's your mother, I'm willing to go against my family for you, I'm more than willing to put up with her for a couple of minutes."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," she smiled.

"And I love you." He smiled showing his dimples.

* * *

"Hey Will," Charlie came up behind him.

"Charlie," he stated surprised, stopping.

"Look um." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I've been a horrible friend to you, when you were nothing but a great friend to me." He admitted humbly.

"You forgive me?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes. I asked for your opinion and you gave it honestly. I mean, you're going out with Lizzie, there'd be no way you wouldn't be ok with Jane and I dating or you'd be a hypocrite."

"So you forgive me?" He clarified.

"Only if you can forgive me for hitting you and being a bad friend. I was just in a really bad place and I wasn't myself." He held out his hand.

"I understand what you mean." He said accepting it.

"Great! How about we hang out sometime this week before Prom?"

"How about on Friday? Lizzie has to work," he suggested.

"Sure sounds great, I'll see you at lunch?" He asked uncertain.

Will's lips twitched in a smile, "Sure."


End file.
